Lagrimas Platedas
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: un elfo, potter tiene que aprender mas cosas de las cuales debera saber que no puede hacer siempre todo, debera dejar en la balanza lo que es mas importante por un lado su alma y por otro el bien general,esto se vuelve un caos... el final por fin jejejeje
1. Chapter 1

"Lagrimas Plateadas".  
Por: Eiri Ángelus

Capitulo I:  
Inicio del camino...

La luz solar entraba abundantemente por la ventana grande de hermosos marcos de madera que mas bien parecían hechos de acero.

El bonito acabado del piso de madera bien pulida daba a la estancia a primera vista el aspecto de un casa de buena posición social. Las telas suaves y finas colgantes de los dinteles de la cama y cortina profesaban el buen gusto a cuanto armonía, los colores blanco, azul turquesa y verde aguamarina hacían una combinación de color inigualable, eran los primero rayos del alba quienes daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Lentamente pestañeo un par de veces acostumbrando su vista a la luz, mas espero un par de infructuosos intentos de abrir por completo sus ojos antes de poder enfocar perfectamente, abrió imperceptiblemente la boca tratando de que entrara un poco de aire, la sentía reseca y a la vez con un gusto metálico y dulzón, si lo sabia era la sangre coagulada que estaba en su boca que no había logrado expulsar por la noche.

Rió muy bajo con mucha dificultad casi como un susurro inaudible solo para el, le ardía la cara seguro que aun continuaba algo inflamada y las punzadas en su cuerpo eran constantes pero nada comparado con el entumecimiento de sus brazos y el dolor quemante de las muñecas que tenia sobre su cabeza, las cuales pendían de un par de grilletes atados al techo, dejándolo en una posición algo incomoda con las rodillas de apoyo y mas de la mitad del cuerpo pendiendo de los grilletes, la rudeza del metal y la posición misma había logrado llagar la sensible piel de las muñecas que sangraban dejando un camino hasta por mas de los codos, de esta en verdad tardaría en sanar un poco, mas no importaba por que había logrado lo que quería, no había dejado que el bastardo de su amo lo tocase... Mientras el pudiera resistirse lo haría, mas ahora tenia una que otra duda de que hubiera una siguiente vez, tenia miedo, no podía evitarlo.

Si , su amo se lo había advertido, lo había comprado solo para divertirse con el nada mas, pero ya se estaba cansando de sus negativas y desplantes, el día menos pensado lo hartaría y el lo tomaría sin el menor de los cuidados, para eso lo había comprado, pero, que podía hacer el, el no había sido criado para obedecer y siempre se oponía a lo que su seguridad se refiriese.

Mas ahora las dudas invadían su ser, ayer había probado que no era bueno hacer enojar al amo, maldito hechizo que le habían impuesto para obedecer, cada vez que se oponía a los deseos de su amo, era recibida una fuerte oleada de dolor que lo tumbaba en el piso y lo hacia escupir sangre hasta que perdiera el conocimiento por el dolor o por la perdida de sangre , sabia que esto no lo mataría, no por nada su amo había pagado una gran suma de dinero por el, mas no estaba completamente seguro, aun así le golpeo brutalmente ayer hasta que se canso por el esfuerzo y mando a que lo encerrarán y helo aquí desde entonces.

Se levanto poco a poco en este movimiento tardo por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo había logrado mas sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo, por lo menos ya no le dolían las muñecas, el era alto por lo que sus muñecas habían bajado un poco dándole algo de alivio.

Diviso con su vista donde se encontraba, como supuso se encontraba en su habitación, la que el amo había dispuesto para el, con todo y cadenas para castigos y demás, no era difícil para el traer y armonizar cosas de tortura con una habitación; era un mago algo poderoso. Pestañeo un par de veces y de sus labios salieron unos suspiros involuntarios, esto no le podía estar pasando a el, pero lo sabia si esto era una pesadilla ya había durado mucho, para ser exactos tres meses de interminable sufrimiento, dolor y golpizas . su cuerpo sucumbió ante su peso, sus piernas cedieron dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo, el golpe fue fuerte, pero el tirón de sus brazos fue peor, los delgados ligamentos de su brazo derecho cedieron y se rompieron provocándole gran dolor , apretó fuertemente los dientes sellando sus labios tratando de no gritar lo que menos quería era pedirle ayuda a el. Sus pálidas facciones mostraban dolor contenido mas no grito en cambio de sus ojos cayeron pequeñas lagrimas que reflejaban su dolor no solo el del momento sino el que tenia ahora que vivir no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

Vio como sus lagrimas hacían pequeños charquitos en el piso, de pronto la puerta se abrió dando un fuerte estruendo, sus ojos relampaguearon como dos perlas plateadas a contra luz a simple vista reflejaban terror y algo de duelo, una silueta bastante alta se irguió frente a el de forma imponente, era el.

No, no de nuevo, le alzo fuertemente sin la menor sutileza provocándole dolor mas no soltó ni un ligero gemido, el sujeto desapareció las cadenas y grilletes dejándolo temporalmente libre sentado en el suelo, se dirigió directamente hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando que la brisa entrara meciendo todo a su paso, los largos cabellos como una cascada rubia casi platinada que le cubrían casi la mayor parte de la espalda se revolvió levantándose por la brisa, la trenza cruzada con pequeños dijes plateados y pequeñas gemas turquesas que pendían por su nuca evita que se enredara, sus orejas quedaron a la vista de momento, puntiagudas y ligeramente redondeadas con dijes plateados y gemas turquesas dando fe de su origen; un elfo, si un elfo o por lo menos lo parecía, puesto que su verdadero origen era otro, su cabeza seguía baja .

- ¿has dormido bien? - con claro sarcasmo y cinismo -

- ... si, no se nota... - de igual forma le respondió -

- ...jummm, si mucho. Mas creo que aun necesitas dormir en el suelo... por unos días mas... ¿no crees?... - dijo de forma mordaz -

- ... - mejor se callaba no quería dormir todo el mes en el suelo -

- bien, veo que reconoces quien manda...

- ... (ja, ja, ja ...si como no...)... - se mordió la lengua para no responderle -

- espero que ahora si... - se arrodillo cerca de el y tomo unos de los mechones de su cabello llevándolo hacia sus labios oliendo ese aroma a brezo y cedro - no me contradigas... - esto lo dijo jalando fuertemente su cabello haciendo que su cara quedara dolorosamente fija a el -... mi lindo Yue... - le acaricio el rostro -

- ...suéltame... - dijo con algo de esfuerzo y arrogancia, no le gustaba que le dijera así, era tan extraño, ese no era su nombre¿por qué tenia que ponerle ese nombre?- ... sabes cual es mi nombre...

- ... que te dije... - dijo rozando su lengua por su pálida mejilla -

- ...- eso lo repugnaba, lo odiaba, por que demonios la pasaba esto justamente a el -... basta...aléjate .. bastardo..

- ... - le sujeto la barbilla obligándolo a verlo- ¿sabes?... no me agrada tu comportamiento... - y sin aviso alguno lo tomo por los cabellos y golpeo su rostro brutalmente contra el piso, dejándolo abdicado contra el suelo y se posiciono sobre el - ¿sabes?... te enseñare a respetarme...

- suel... suel...te... suélteme...agh... aghhh... - su cara estaba fuertemente pegada por esa mano contra el piso, el golpe le había abierto la ceja y esta sangraba provocándole mas dolor del que ya tenia -

- ... - el hombre solo sonrió cruelmente mientras lo despojaba de las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo -

- ¡NO!... ¡SUEL... ¡SUÉLTEME!... - grito desesperado mientras se movía, pero el dolor aumentaba, su brazo zafado no le ayudaba y con la golpiza anterior su cuerpo estaba muy débil -

- ... - el hombre saco su varita y pronuncio algunas palabras contra el cuerpo de su victima, la cual aun hacia esfuerzo para librarse de su captor -

- ¡AAAAGGGRRRHHHHH!... - grito el joven, mientras el hechizo penetraba en la piel de la espalda baja, la blanca piel se tornaba roja por la acumulación de sangre mientras lentamente surgían gotas de sangre como exprimidas fuertemente de cada poro. Fuego negro le dañaba como si un bisturí se tratase formando lentamente dibujos, marcándolo. el dolor era tan lacerante que estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia -

- bien.. eso es... ya esta lindo... - dijo de forma burlona levantándose del cuerpo que había dejado de moverse por el intenso dolor. Admiro su obra, las caderas del joven ahora estaban marcadas por un tatuaje de enredaderas negras -... ¿ves?.. no fue para tanto... se burlo

- ... - el joven aun tendido boca abajo en el suelo, de su boca apenas y lograban salir infructuosos sollozos que eran atrapados por la entrecortada respiración y dolor que sentía. Su mirada apenas y se encontraba enfocada en la nada. -

- esta bien, mi querido ángel. Eres tan lindo que no puedo negarte nada... - le dijo acariciando su cabello - no por nada pague ese precio, aunque siéndote sincero, siento que fue una verdadera ganga... lo malo es que no podré quedarme contigo mucho tiempo... - termino diciéndole en el oído- volveremos a casa en unas horas...

- ... - esto lo hizo estremecer -... - su corazón palpitaba acelerado, aunque con su respiración entrecortada por el dolor esto era sumamente doloroso, era pánico, sentía pánico -

- bien, me iré.. pero te curare antes... - levanto una varita ante sus ojos, pronuncio algunas palabras y su brazo ya estaba curado, mas no por completo aun seguían los dolores mas no tanto como una ruptura de huesos o algo así, solo para recordárselo algunos días; heridas y rasguños, algo que podía ocultar fácilmente con ropa y sin decir mas le dejo de nuevo solo, encerrado... -

- ... - trato de moverse mas el resultado fue inútil, cayo de boca contra el suelo, el dolor lacerante de su cadera se hacia cada vez peor, por lo que opto dejar de moverse aunque fuera solo unos minutos -... esto no me puede estar pasando... ¿verdad?... - susurro como preguntándole a alguien inexistente frente a el tratando de convencerse de que así seria, mientras por sus blancas mejillas bailaban pequeños ríos cristalinos hasta perderse en la oscuridad del frió suelo -... ¿verdad?...

---------------------

En otro lugar el día aparecía de diferente forma para otros que sin saber lo que ahora atormentaba a esta desafortunada alma. Las brumas mañaneras sopesaban las callejuelas de toda la ciudad como pesadas capas de polvo espeso que impedían ver lo que se tenia alrededor, se notaba en el ambiente la esperada venida del invierno que para muchos era época de trabajo mas para otros significaba una temporada de vacaciones, las tan esperadas vacaciones.

Dos carruajes atravesaron la bruma, para minutos después detenerse frente a una hermosa casona y una de las mas grande de esa cuadra, de las carruajes descendieron unas cuantas sombras, las largas capas que les cubrían les daban un aspecto sereno ante el que les viera.

Una de las sombras se les adelanto a todos enseñándoles la casa e invitándoles a pasar, la sombra era de un joven llamado Rubeus de apariencia delgada, de cabellos castaños casi dorados y ojos lila tan profundos que a veces podía pensarse que eran grises o azules, era de tez blanca mas no pálida y algo tostada por el sol y otros factores, el joven de rasgos finos y sonrisa amable que era el hijo del dueño de la casa les guiaba ahora a través de la casa hacia donde suponían serian sus habitaciones durante las vacaciones; las otras sombras no eran nada mas ni menos que amigos de su casa: Gryffindor; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean..., era curioso como había surgido esa amistad el había entrado hace apenas dos años atrás y todos les sorprendió que fuera de sus misma edad, solo que el les había dicho que su padre lo había cambiado de colegio por lo que ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts, desde ahí se hicieron amigos, era un joven tranquilo y respetuoso así que rápidamente se hizo del agrado de todos, además de que era muy bueno en las materias por lo que siempre debatía con Hermione en algunos aspectos o cuando hacia bromas con Ron.

Ahora se encontraban en su casa, el los había invitado a su casa para pasar las vacaciones navideñas ya que como suponía la mayoría no tenia por alguna razón que ir a casa; los padres de Hermione habían salido de viaje, los padres de ron habían ido a ver al abuelo de el por que se encontraba mal, y de los demás ya tenían excusas buenas para no ir, así que les había propuesto y ellos aceptaron encantados, además era bueno poder salir de la escuela, con quien habían tenido problemas era con Hermione, ya que no quería salir de la biblioteca, pero Rubeus le dijo que había en su casa una biblioteca casi tan grande como la del colegio, pronto la vieron haciendo valijas.

La mayoría de ellos ahora contaba con 16 años o estaban por cumplirlos y a año y medio de graduarse y dejar Hogwarts, entrando a quien sabe que especialidades de hechicería cada uno por separado para así poder complementar su educación. Hermione había cambiado su siempre peinado hacia un corte mucho mas fresco un degrafilado ligero que le daba mas vida a su rostro y exaltaba sus facciones de una hermosa joven, Ron y los demás chicos, bueno estos no había cambiado mucho.

Harry había crecido un poco ganándoles en altura unos centímetros al igual que Seamus y Rubeus, los demás eran altos pero no tanto como ellos, también su cabello era mas corto en un peinado algo moderno, había ganado cuerpo gracias al Quiddicht, se había vuelto mas hábil en las materias y ya casi no tenia problemas con Snape, que por alguna razón se había vuelto mas callado y ya casi no le reñía; la razón, el joven rubio, arrogante, malcriado, pedante, insulso, altanero e hijo de p..., bueno ni tanto, ya que desde hacia un par de años habían propuesto ignorarse y así lo hacían, no mas peleas absurdas, es mas el Malfoy parecía cambiado por que su trato ya no era tan altanero y parecía haber madurado y cambiado su carácter; este mismo había desaparecido a casi cuatro meses de salir de cursos.

Su padre había mandado por el al parecer por algo importante por lo que salió con permiso por unos días, pero esos pasaron y el no regresaba, Dumbledore llamo a su padre; Lucius Malfoy, para saber que ocurría, a lo que el respondió que cuando terminaron el asunto relevante para el cual lo había mandado a llamar, lo embarco de vuelta al colegio, mas este jamás llego. Así pasaron días y luego meses sin que se supiera nada del rubio, mas durante ese tiempo siempre supo que el padre de Malfoy y algunos instructores le habían buscando mas sin hallar respuesta alguna. Eso no era importante, de seguro ese rubio tonto ... ashh, pero en que estaba pensando, que le importaba lo que ese rubio anduviera haciendo, era tonto y el mas por no podérselo sacar de la cabeza... pensaba en eso cuando la voz de Rubeus lo saco de sus pensamientos...

- bien chicos, estas serán las habitaciones de cada uno y esta es la habitación, de Hermione... espero que sea de tu agrado..

Los chicos miraron asombrados, la estancia era hermosa decorada con detalles femeninos de muy buen gusto, además de una extensa biblioteca personal..

- esta era la habitación de mi hermana mayor, pero como se caso ya no la usa... - les explico - y los cuartos que ocuparan son los de mis hermanos mayores, pero ellos ya no viven aquí, así que no pongan esa cara...jajaja

- pero... estaríamos mejor en una de huéspedes..., no crees... este... , no queremos incomodar a nadie.. - dijo algo nervioso Neville -

- no incomodan, además yo lo decidí y mis hermanos como ya les había dicho no viven aquí... - dijo sonriendo - además... son mis invitados, así que dejen de preocuparse... las reuniones navideñas empezaran en algunos días, por lo que deberemos asistir a ellas, lo mas seguro es que mi padre venga ya que es el quien organiza todo.

- ¿tu padre?.. - pregunto Ron -

- si, Richard Hansseb...

- Richard Hansseb, el que escribió "Cita con un Destino Mágico" - dijo feliz Hermione -

- Si, ese mismo...

- Es uno de mis libros favoritos... - dijo Hermione entusiasmada -

- Woow... no sabíamos que tuvieras un padre escritor.. - dijeron todos asombrados -

- No me lo preguntaron.. jajaja, pero no solo es escritor, además de ser mago es especialista en pociones... - se sonrojo un poco - claro, que no se especializo en Hogwarts sino en una escuela en Francia..

- Wooow! - todos estaban asombrados -

- Ya, ya basta de charla, vamos a sus habitaciones y luego les enseño la casa¿bien?- los demás asintieron -

Minutos después todo se encontraban perfectamente instalados en sus nuevas habitaciones, por lo que fueron a una sala mientras servían el desayuno, donde empezaron a platicar sobre lo que harían el resto del día después del desayuno, claro estaba.

- yo, quisiera conocer la ciudad... por lo que vi es muy grande.. - dijo Neville -

- si, lo es y mucho Neville, pero que es lo que quieren conocer primero... - respondió Rubeus -

- no se, tal vez un museo ante la cara de asco que pusieron todos ¿qué?...

- estamos de vacaciones, Hermione - dijo Ron algo exasperado -

- si, que lo único en que piensas es en estudiar - dijo Dean -

- no, pero ya que lo dicen... - saco un libro de quien sabe donde -

- nooooooooooooooooo! - todos gritaron a coro -

- no es cierto, jajajaja - les dijo sacándoles la lengua -

- esta bien, seria bueno ir a ver la ciudad y ya allá veremos que se nos ocurre¿no? - dijo algo divertido Rubeus -

- Siiiiiiii! - colectivo, por lo que no hubo impedimento alguno -

Comieron un delicioso desayuno, al finalizarlo fueron a sus habitaciones por algo de dinero y alguna que otra cosa, en esa ciudad no se sabia, así que ya estaban bajando la escalera cuando una figura imponente hizo acto de presencia, se trataba de padre de Rubeus; Richard Hansseb. Este era acompañado por una figura delgada encapuchada mucho mas baja que el por lo cual no podía distinguirse quien era. El señor entro a la estancia seguida por esta y diviso a los jóvenes, en el acto Rubeus se acerco a el y este saludo afectuosamente a todos los chicos...

- padre, es bueno verte de nuevo - le dijo Rubeus feliz -

- si¿son tus amigos, los que te acompañan?

- Si, ya te había comentado que me acompañarían para las celebraciones...

- Si, ya se encuentran instalados, no les hace falta nada?

- Si, todo esta perfecto y se acerco mas hacia su padre ¿padre, quien es? - le dijo señalando discretamente a la persona encapuchada -

- el señor rió un poco mas luego - ...no es nadie, es solo un elfo, un nuevo esclavo para la casa, mas este no hará labores domesticas, solo cantara y una que otra labor...

- solo cantara...y alguna que otra labor - dijo algo confundido -

- si, ya lo oirás en la celebración... - le dio una orden al elfo para que se quitara la capa - Yue.. ven aquí...

El elfo se acerco dejando caer con ese movimiento la capa al suelo dejando ver en esplendor toda su persona... Era muy joven sino supieran que los elfos tenían una larga longevidad hubieran creído que tenia la misma edad que ellos, pues daba la apariencia de un joven de 16 años, sus amigos a verlo lo miraron asombrados, si habían visto elfos pero no tan hermosos como aquel, era un elfo rubio con el cabello hasta casi por debajo de la cadera que la cubría la espalda, los dijes plateado y las gemas turquesas entrelazadas en unas cuantas trenzas lo hacían ver casi dorado, en un principio creyeron que era una joven por sus rasgos finos pero su torso revelaba que no era así, piel blanca y pálida como la nieve casi un poquito mas alto que ron, pero no los superaba en altura, sus orejas puntiagudas y casi afiladas con dijes plateados y gemas turquesas le daba el aspecto casi femenino y por ultimo exaltando aun mas sus rasgos esos ojos como dos diamantes plateados que destellaban cuando el sol daba de lleno en ellos, mas Harry contemplo mas fijamente esos ojos y a su parecer se vieron extremadamente tristes, llevaba puesto un sencillo pero fino atuendo de color blanco con adornos plateados que le cubría desde el cuello en una abertura mao hasta la punta de los pies como una fina capa resaltando las partes mas ceñidas del cuerpo, sus manos también estaban cubiertas, no dejando a la vista casi nada de piel y finalizando el atuendo una hermosa gema turquesa pendía de su cuello en forma de lagrima, Harry al verlo se estremeció, este se le hacia familiar, tal vez lo había visto en alguna parte, pero como saberlo con exactitud...

Rubeus se despidió de su padre mientras este se quedaba en la sala y se despedía amablemente de sus invitados, mientras estos salían Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Rubeus¿quién era?

- ... un nuevo elfo, para el entretenimiento de mi padre... - bufo algo molesto -

-? - todos se le quedaron mirando raro -

- si, a mi no me gusta que haga eso, pero...

- ¿entretenimiento? - ellos ya habían oído que había un mercado donde se compraban elfos y otras criaturas mágicas para hacerlas sirvientes y cosas así, pero el padre de Rubeus, compraba también? -

- si, este en especial, canta... bueno eso me dijo mi padre... pero como es bien sabido... muchos magos compran algunos para la servidumbre o para otros trabajos... - les dijo mirándolos fijamente recalcando la palabra otros con desdén -

- ¿qué otros trabajo? - pregunto Neville -

- ... como acompañantes u amantes de paso...

- ¿en serio? - pregunto Harry -

- si, lo mas seguro es que termine siéndolo, conociendo a mi padre... - dijo con algo de rabia - lo ha hecho desde que mi madre murió, pero ninguno ha sido tan hermoso como ese... de seguro se trae algo entre manos..

- pero...

s- iento que vean esto, si se sienten incómodos, lo mejor será irnos y... - dijo algo apenado Rubeus -

- no, te preocupes, esto sucede... - dijo conciliadoramente Hermione -

- si, no importa, además vinimos a divertirnos¿no?-dijo Dean -

- si, nada arruinara nuestras vacaciones...-dijo Seamus -

- si, tienen razón, además yo no soy nadie para juzgar a mi padre...-dijo Rubeus -

Así con nuevos ánimos se encaminaban por la ciudad para poder pasar un buen día, mientras que en el grupo un pensativo Harry los seguía. Mientras tanto en la casa de Rubeus, el señor Hansseb había ordenado que arreglaran su habitación, ya que se encontraba algo desalineada, mientras hacían esto se sentó en la sala a espaldas de Yue mientras este miraba por la ventana...

- ¿qué piensas?-inquirió de manera suave -

- ¿ le importa?-le respondió algo frió -

- si, si estas pensando en escapar de nuevo, te advierto como ya sabrás de antemano que con el hechizo de escape no llegaras muy lejos-le dijo sarcástico -

- ¿qué hará, me atara con una cadena?...-le dijo igual de sarcástico -

- de ser necesario así será, además, estas en mi casa donde puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo..

- lo se, pero si cree que no intentare escapar..esta muy equivocado. no me da miedo su hechizo...-le dijo aun sin mirarle-

- ... por lo visto tendré que implementar medidas drásticas contigo...-dijo esto mientras se levantaba del sillón -

- no puede hacerme mas daño del que ya me ha hecho...-le dijo de forma seria -

- ... eso, no lo tengas por seguro... aun puedo hacerte mas daño si me lo propongo...tu valor sin voluntad no sirve de nada, quebrantare tu voluntad hasta que ya no quede nada de ti... y eso lo veras...

- ...-iba a responderle pero sintió como la mano del hombre se cerraba en su nuca, vio a través del cristal de la ventana como poco a poco sus ojos se apagaban quedando solo dos cuencas vacías, muertas, no supo mas...-

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

aqui traigo el segundo capitulo, soy nueva en esto pero espero que les agrade... ya saben cualquier comentario, dudao queja pueden escribirme... gustosa les responder a la mayor brevedad... espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo..

atte

elfo agua crystal

Capitulo II:  
Solo algunos pasos mas...

Ya entrada la tarde, los chicos ya se encontraban de regreso de su paseo, habían recorrido algunas partes de la vieja ciudad como plazas, para comprar uno que otro atuendo para las fiestas, aunque aquí por cierto tardaron una par de horas en que Hermione decidiera entre un vestido rojo y uno azul, algo que mando a los chicos un buen rato de aburrimiento en la zona femenina, ellos habían elegido rápido , no tenían que tener tanto problema no, en fin, después de comprara habían ido a ver un partido de Quiddicht, fue divertido pero mas que nada se para los chicos que se ponían a criticar cada jugada comparándola con la de su equipo, en fin, también pasearon un buen rato por las callejuelas empedradas buscando bonitos presentes para sus familiares, aunque no estuvieran ahí por lo menos le harían llegar uno, en fin, así se les fue medio día y gran parte de la tarde decidieron regresar, cuando entraron en la casa pudieron ver que la mayoría de la servidumbre se paseaba de aquí para allá todos parecían sumamente ocupados, todo parecía que la fiesta de mañana por la noche necesitaba ser perfecta y todo era supervisado por el ama de llaves de la casa, al parecer el padre de Rubeus había salido, no se sabia a donde pero había encargado que se les atendiera muy bien, además de que estaría presente en las reuniones aunque tenia que ver si se quedaba en casa ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

-si, que hay mucho alboroto por la fiesta¿no crees Ron? -pregunto Harry-

-si, ya lo creo Harry, aquí pareciera que todo tiene que salir bien

-si, eso es verdad a mi padre le gusta que todo salga a la perfección -les respondió Rubeus-

-miren, cuantas cosas traen..., oye Rubeus¿dónde se realizara la reunión? -pregunto Hermione-

-oh, si en uno de los salones de la casa...

-oye por cierto, no nos has mostrado la casa...

-es verdad, por que no nos enseñas donde será la reunión de mañana, así no nos perderemos -dijo ron-

-esta bien chicos, síganme...

Rubeus los guió a través de la casa que todos reconocieron que era inmensa, pasaron por varios salones y estancias que a su parecer eran inmensas hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un gran salón, como el comedor de Hogwarts pero aun mas grande, muchos sirvientes se esmeraban limpiando, trapeando y sacudiendo el mármol de los pisos hasta dejarlos brillantes, al igual que las ventanas de cristal brillante con dibujos de nieve ,las hermosas escaleras que llevaban a una segunda planta y los enormes candelabros con figuritas de cristal que brillaban solo por el reflejo del sol

-wooowww! -ron-

-Wooooow! -Harry-

-WooooW! -Neville-

-Wooww! -Seamus-

-- - " -Rubeus-

-- -¡ -Hermione y Dean-

Los chicos miraron asombrados, en realidad era verdaderamente grande...

-esto si que es grande... se parece al comedor de Hogwarts... -dijo asombrado Neville-

-mas, en realidad es un poco mas grande que el comedor, tal vez algunos metros -dijo Rubeus sin inmutarse y restándole importancia-

-aquí podría caber toda mi casa... -dijo ron-

-y la mía -dijo Harry-

-y la mía -dijo Seamus-

-exagerados... bueno, vamos tengo ganas de darme un buen baño.. -dijo Rubeus encaminándose a la puerta del salón-

-si, yo estoy cansado y quisiera dormir un poco -dijo Ron-

-si, yo también. Eso de estar viendo aparadores todo el día ... -dijo Seamus-

-ayyy, si serán, si solo recorrimos una pequeña parte de la ciudad, además mañana me acompañaran a unas cuantas tiendas para comprarme unos vestidos... -dijo Hermione-

-Nooooooooooo! -gritaron los chicos angustiados, no era muy buena idea ir a comprar con una chica-

-Si, así que prepárense... jajaja -dijo Hermione malévolamente-

-... -los chicos no dijeron nada, ya que habían prometido hacer cualquier cosa para que ella los acompañara...mala idea...resignación-

-bueno, chicos... quería decirles, que la mayoría de los profesores vendrá para la fiesta del 24, también confirmaron las casas que asistirían, ya saben por protocolo y todo eso.. -dijo Rubeus cambiando el tema-

-¿en serio?... -dijo Hermione-

-si, al parecer no les quedo de otra, ya que Dumbledore dijo que era importante, ya que en esta fiesta se reunirían importantes magos de otros países y diferentes colegio de un nivel superior, así que es una buena oportunidad para que los alumnos de los últimos grados se informaran sobre lo que seria el siguiente nivel para sus estudios o simplemente conocer a magos famosos...

-vaya... es impresionante... -dijo Seamus asombrado-

-si, vendrán de cada parte del mundo...

-también... vendrá Snape... -pregunto Harry con algo de enojo-

-si, también el, al parecer también Lucius Malfoy...

-¿Lucius Malfoy, pero, si el hace mucho que no va a fiestas debido a la desaparición de su hijo... -dijo con pánico Neville-

-si, no lo se, quien sabe... -todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento-

-bueno... este... , tengo... hambre... Rubeus,... -dijo Ron-

-si, yo también... -dijo Dean-

-bueno, vamos...

Los chicos salieron, mas tarde cenaron tranquilamente entre bromas y algo de sufrimiento pensando en lo que les esperaba en las futuras compras de Hermione, Harry estaba abatido ya que ni en vacaciones se podía librar de Snape y por otro lado cierto elfo ocupaba sus pensamientos..., la noche transcurrió sin la menor perturbación. Bueno eso para casi todos, Harry deambulaba por la casa, no podía dormir así que estaba dando un paseo al parecer todos dormían placidamente. Así que silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, sabia que no había nadie mas aun así fue para tomar un poco de agua, ahí se dirigía cuando vio como imperceptiblemente una puerta se habría y una fugaz sombra escapaba por ella, decidió seguirla. La sombra se movía sigilosamente pero con algo de torpeza por lo que supuso no era un ladrón aunque llevara una capa para no ser visto, aun así le siguió con algo de cautela extremada prudencia, la sombra parecía no percatarse de su presencia, esta se detuvo cerca de un río y se arrodillo cerca de este sacándose la capucha que cubría sus platinados cabellos, Harry le reconoció como el elfo que vio en la mañana, sus pálidas manos se introdujeron lentamente en las aguas heladas del río para tomar un poco de esta, la cual fue puesta en su rostro, por la hora Harry sabia que el agua estaba fría, muy pero muy fría, así que no entendía por que se la echaba en el rostro y siendo mas la curiosidad que la prudencia se le acerco.

-¿estas bien?... -le pregunto tocándole el hombro, esperando una respuesta-

-... -el elfo pareció tensarse con el contacto-

-.. disculpa...

-si estoy.. bien... -dijo el de forma lenta aun sin darle la cara-

-...¿si?... -le obligo a darle la cara-

-...no... espere... -trato de tapar su rostro pero fue demasiado tarde-

-... Merlín... -Harry pudo ver entre los dedos delgados un feo golpe en el rostro que se estaba poniendo morado cubriendo así casi la mitad del pómulo derecho y gran parte de la frente y su ojo-

-estoy... bien... no es nada -le dio la espalda aparentando frialdad-

-pero...

-es mejor que se vaya... señor... es muy tarde...

-pero... disculpa... déjame ayudarte... -tomo el rostro sin permiso alguno y apunto al rostro con su varita - curette...

-... -la parte inflamada bajo solo quedando apenas la marca del golpe por el amoratado de esta -...

-así esta... mejor...- le sonrió -...

-... gracias... -el elfo se levanto y trato de irse-

-espera... ¿no nos hemos visto antes?...te me haces muy familiar...

-no lo creo... señor nunca le había visto antes... -dijo dándole la espalda a Harry-

-si... es tonto pero creí que ya nos habíamos visto antes... le dejo ir .. nos veremos luego... -no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento que el elfo mentía-

-... adiós... -emprendió la retirada, el corazón le latía muy fuertemente, mentía, lo sabia, pero no podía decirlo, no, el no debía saberlo-

El nuevo amanecer se fue rápido al igual que la mayor parte del día, ya que Rubeus les pidió ayuda con los arreglos para la reunión de ese día y se les había ido el tiempo como el agua entre las manos, cuando lo notaron solo tenían el tiempo justo para darse un baño y arreglarse, lo bueno era que esa reunión era la única en esa casa aparte de la del 24 ya que las otras se habían acordado en otras mansiones de diferentes magos en total otras cinco mas aparte de esa... eso si era trabajo...

Llegaron justo a tiempo la fiesta comenzaba, había mucha gente, la familia de Rubeus si que era grande, la mayoría eran personas mayores, en su mayoría magos, pero también había gente humana y de otro tipos por doquier era una gran locura, Rubeus entretuvo a sus amigos con sus primos entre las presentaciones, que en total fueron 90, si, Rubeus tenia 90 primos entre magos, humanos y que se yo..., así que tuvieron diversión para rato, desde averiguar que era lo que decían hasta tratar de conllevar una charla animada y fuera de sentido; resultado final , tanto ron, como Neville y Seamus, ya habían sido emparentados con mas de diez de las primas de Rubeus, por lo cual eran presas de burlas de sus amigos que a diferencia de ellos si habían aprobado idiomas extranjeros y si sabían lo que los demás decían, Hermione estaba encantada con dos primos de Rubeus que eran tan aplicados como ella, ya que se enfrasco en un discusión bastante buena sobre hechizos y cosa así, Dean y Harry también platicaban amenamente con los primos de Rubeus ya que algunos eran jugadores de Quiddicht en sus respectivos colegios .

De pronto las luces se apagaron y solo una se encendió fijándose en un escenario en la segunda planta, que mas bien parecía un balcón o una palestra algo grande, las decoraciones de lazos azul y blanco nacarado con colgantes de cristales de hielo le daban un toque casi mágico al escenario, la música se torno suave y casi melancólica, el suave susurro del viento de pronto se volvió una hermosa voz que cantaba a al par dela melodía, las letras casi susurradas del preludio al coro llegaban a todo el salón dejando prendados hasta la persona mas distraída, la voz suave y aterciopelada envolvía como una conjuro mágico se tratase a las personas que se encontraban ansiosas buscando a quien le pertenecía aquella voz... la letra de la canción se oyó dejando aun mas cautivados a los presentes...

An angel that loves me, look for  
I look for an angel of eyes so brilliant,  
their soul looks for me, he calls me  
their voice sends me,  
their lips give me life...

La silueta de un joven salió de atrás de las cortinas, dejando ver sus casi plateados cabellos, con extrañas gemas turquesas y hermosos ojos plateados..

I look for an angel of glass wings,  
that he loves me without barriers,  
that me of their soul without thinking,  
I look for an angel of clear eyes,  
that he doesn't fear to cry,  
that I take refuge in their soul;  
without I request it...

Sus cabellos se mecían por la brisa dejando ver algunos listones platinados entrelazados a sus trenzas que haciendo juego con su ropa, la cual era casi igual solo que muy pegada a su cuerpo exaltando muchas partes de su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación, su suave piel se dejaba ver casi plateada a la luz de la luna exaltando su blancura...

An angel that I burn the soul, look for  
that he steals me the heart in a sigh,  
that you one to my; skin to skin,  
I look for an ephemeral angel as the wind,  
that he doesn't fear to remain silent their love,  
that he dies if it is necessary,  
alone to become happy...

El joven elfo mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras seguía cantando, enfocándose simplemente en la música y las letras que debía decir, sus manos se mantenían fuertemente entrelazadas en un agarre en la joya de su pecho...

I look for the angel that to skin flower,  
shine marks of aching love,  
of barefoot feet and  
big dreams,  
that they make me cry,  
when feeling in their soul..

alone.., alone you stay,  
in my darkness,  
it breaks my cry,  
give me light and peace,  
I look for you...

alone.., alone you stay,  
I look for you...  
alone... I look for you... to you...

Las ultimas notas de la canción se escuchaban dando por finalizada la interpretación, a lo que segundos después se escucharon grandes ovaciones y halagos para el interprete, el cual terminada la canción desapareció entre las mantas del balcón, el Sr. Hansseb había llegado durante la canción y ahora era elogiado por su nueva adquisición, el raro elfo de los ojos platino y de su hermosa voz..

El elfo de los ojos grises se había escabullido de la fiesta trasladándose al jardín de la casa, un hermoso bosque de gran extensión en la parte trasera del salón donde estaba la reunión, le dolía todo el cuerpo, había hecho un gran esfuerzo levantándose después de la golpiza que le había dado el Sr. Hansseb, el día anterior había despertado en su habitación como ya era costumbre encadenado y todo golpeado, que le pasaba a ese sujeto, pensaba que con golpizas lo haría entender o peor aun rebajarse, estaba loco si pensaba eso..., en fin, solo debía estar un momento en el jardín y recuperaría un poco de fuerzas, solo necesitaba eso... camino descalzo por la verde hierva a cada paso que daba las heridas en su piel empezaban a sanar, podía sentirlo el bosque lo ayudaba..

-sabia que estarías aquí... -su respiración se atoro en su garganta, lo habían descubierto mas aun así respondió con aparente tranquilidad-

-¿si...? -volteo a ver de quien se trataba-

-Malfoy... -pero.. que hacia allí, debería estar en la fiesta, trato de sacarlo de su error.. no podía exponerlo.. no a el no... -

continuara...

espero... dejenme reviews¿sip? por fiss... aunque se pa decirme que no sirvo como escritora y que me dedique a vender sopes en la merced aunque alguien podroia salir intoxicado, eso si bajo su propio riesgo... jejej

bye...


	3. Chapter 3

este... jejej quiero disculparme creo que en niguno de los caps. anteriores me presente... jejeje sorry, ya lo dije son una despistada sin remedio pero que se le va a hacer... asi que como corresponde me presento: soy elfo agua crystal, pueden llamarme asi o angelus cualquiera es buenoy escribo bueno eso hace mucho, en cuanto fanfics no tengo tanto algo asi como tres años, pero no me habia decidido a publicar hasta hace un año y bueno eso en resumen soy yo... disculpen si me atraso o soy lenta pero a veces pero es que soy tan despistada que muchas veces no suelo saber en que dia vivo, hasta me ha paaso que estando en mi casa no recuerdo don toy, jejej... bueno, espero les guste el sig. cap esta escrito con todas mis ganas, pero entendere sino es bueno... jejej...dudas, comentarios, plabras de buena o mala voluntad o flores ya saben a donde... jejeje... bye..

atte.

alefo agua crystal

Capitulo III:  
Rosas de Sangre.

-No, mi nombre es Yue... -dijo algo temeroso, mirando hacia todos lados de soslayo , pero como siempre aparentando indiferencia-

-Se, quien es quien y no estoy equivocado... -le dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero, en fin...

-No soy quien usted dice... -dijo apartándose un poco-

-¿no?...

-no.. no lo sabe...

-bien... solo te diré que es muy cobarde de tu parte haber escapado así... sobre todo siendo un Malfoy..

-no sabes nada de mi -dijo con mirada desafiante, algo del verdadero Malfoy salía a flote- ... así, que no pretendas que me conoces.

-En serio, yo conozco al Malfoy detestable y arrogante, el jugador de Quiddicht y estudiante que se mofa de todos a su alrededor considerándolos inferiores, al que nunca se rendía y hacia todo por molestarme... además también conozco al Malfoy que no presta atención a la gente y la ignora solo para evitarla, y sobre todo y muy poco al Malfoy hijo, al considerado y maduro e incluso amable con su madre.. la cual le amaba tanto que creo una canción para el...

-¿cómo.. sabes ..eso..? -pregunto algo confundido-

-lo.. se... -cerro sus ojos y lo medito por unos segundos, después se sentó sobre el pasto muy cerca de el- cuando tu madre murió, tu estabas en el cementerio llevándole rosas púrpura, es día fue una coincidencia yo visitaba las tumbas de mis padres, te oí, oí que cantabas esa canción y le decías entre lagrimas que nunca la olvidarías que era su secreto...

-... -atrapado; no sabia que decir, debía rebatirle decirle que no era cierto, mas algo fue mas fuerte que el, y eso no mentía: dos lagrimas grandes salieron de sus ojos cayendo en el piso-

-¿por qué estas así?... tu... -no pudo seguir preguntando, vio como Malfoy caía al pasto de rodillas llorando- ...

-yo... no... -no podía hablar las lagrimas se lo impedían- solo... sucedió...

-tu no eres.. un... un..., como es que... tu padre... el te ha estado buscando...

-¿elfo?... -completo su primera frase. al diablo con todo ya lo había descubierto y no se había burlado cruelmente de el como pensó en un principio, lo mejor era hablar con la verdad y que lo viera como realmente era el- ...lo se... -se obligo a calmarse un poco- soy su único hijo¿que esperabas?; en cuanto a esto... no lo se...un día me encontraba rumbo a Hogwarts , mientras estaba en mi camarote esperando llegar, el barco fue interceptado, desde ese momento todo fue confusión, fuego, agua, no se... no lo recuerdo bien solo recuerdo a unas personas cerca de mi unas palabras, un destello azul , recuerdo haber corrido con varias personas siguiéndome y nada. Al despertar me encontré en una aldea de elfos convertido en uno de ellos, -rió con desgano -bueno, no uno de ellos, mas bien una fusión entre ellos y mago... debo decir que ellos me acogieron como uno mas, no importaba si no lo era, me ayudaron a usar mis nuevos poderes aunque elfo, era diferente a ellos y eso era nuevo; como sabrás todo elfo tiene un poder en especial, como curar plantas y animales o hasta seres humanos y mágicos, poder comunicarse con los bosques, obtener fuerzas mágicas, controlar el viento y algunos elementos, las artes, las artes combativas o el canto, bueno yo era una fusión de todas estas, por lo que tenia que ayudarme de varios elfos a la vez para así poder dominarlas... todo estaba bien, mas siempre pensaba en mi padre...así pasaron dos semanas desde que había desaparecido, pensaba en hablar con mi padre pero... convertido en esto..lo mas seguro era que no me creyese... -su voz se quebró- ……

-pero... entonces.. que harás... no puedes quedarte aquí...

-Potter, yo ya no soy un Malfoy, no soy nadie... no entiendes... d-ijo con dolor y algo de sarcasmo- , ahora soy un simple elfo, usado para los entretenimientos y requerimientos de su amo -cuando dijo esto su mirada se ensombreció-

-¿a que te refieres..? -lo tomo por lo brazos sacudiéndolo- ¡contesta! -un sentimiento extraño comenzó a inundarle-

-poso su mirada en el piso evitando la de Harry- sabes... a lo que me refiero...

-le soltó no-..., no ... tu.. ya...

-Malfoy solo atrajo sus piernas contra si, en un bollito, apretándolas fuertemente y hundiendo sus cara en sus rodillas- cuando... cuando estaba en la aldea... de los elfos... unos días después... fueron atacados, muchos murieron en la batalla, eran bandidos, comerciantes, que traficaban con criaturas mágicas, había hallado nuestra aldea por error y se habían fijado en unas jóvenes elfos para su comercio, por suerte.. nos dimos cuenta por..lo que mandamos a las jóvenes fuera y las pusimos a salvo... mas... trato de contener el sollozo ellos no se rindieron, encontraron el escondite y las encarcelaron, nosotros les dimos batalla pero nos vencieron, nos desarmaron y encadenaron... -un sollozo salió de sus labios-

-Malfoy... no... -dijo Harry algo confundido-

-El líder, un hombre llamado Kael; nos reviso a uno por uno, yo tenia una capa que evitaba que me viera por completo, los elfos me habían dicho que tuviera cuidado ya que era "bonito", tanto o mas que una mujer y que eso podía ser peligroso, por eso siempre estaba cubierto -salió una risita amarga- mas Kael me descubrió aun cuando los elfos hacían lo imposible por que no lo hiciera... -paro un momento como tratando de encontrar las palabras -...mi padre se avergonzaría de mi si lo supiera... Kael me aparto de los demás y me encerró en un lugar, esa noche... trate ...de hacer cualquier... cosa... por defenderme... -un nuevo sollozo se apodero de su garganta- ... pero... no.. se detuvo.. no... ni cuando grite... no paro... ni aun cuando me desmaye por el dolor...

-Malfoy... -Harry trago algo de saliva eso.. era .. horrible..-

-mas el joven siguió hablando sin prestarle la menor atención, recordando, aun sumergido en lo doloroso de sus recuerdos- y después... vendió a todos los elfos.. en el mercado negro de criaturas mágicas... el me tenia aparte al parecer le había gustado, mas en una de las subastas un hombre se acerco a el y le ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero.., al principio no había aceptado mas luego ... no se... simplemente acepto, me vendió a ese hombre... así que así... fue como llegue aquí... pase de amo en amo... -ahora si levanto un poco el rostro de sus rodillas dejando ver sus ojos algo rojos- ... es una sorpresa... ¿no?... -dijo con fingida arrogancia-

-... -que le podía decir, era terrible todo lo que le había pasado y todavía lo que le sucedía- ... pero.. tu no eres un elfo... tu eres un mago... todavía te faltan un par de años para que te gradúes, pero aun... así..

-jajajajajajaja... r-ió, sarcásticamente, amargamente, dolorosamente, como se sentía en ese momento- si, pero nadie lo sabe, no hay manera de que vuelva ser un mago... no la hay... no se si esto es un hechizo o que se yo... trate, busque pero nada... nadie sabe que es... además... quien le hace caso a un elfo...

-demonios, pero... tu... -Draco lo callo, alguien se acercaba-

-vete, es el.. -lo obligo a levantarse, aunque el mismo se tambaleaba por el esfuerzo- no debe.. verte aquí... -le dijo con algo de temor- ...

-pero... -Draco lo obligo a esconderse en unos arbustos, los cuales con algo de sus poderes hizo que se vieran como una cubierta cubriéndolo bien, mas después cayo de rodillas por el esfuerzo- Malfoy...

-veo que aun no te recuperas por completo¿no?... -dijo el Sr. Hansseb a sus espaldas-

-... -sus respiración estaba agitada , el pánico que descubriera a Harry era enorme, mas con todo eso se levanto dificultosamente y le encaro- no, aun no, no después de la golpiza de ayer...

-altanero como siempre, hoy has lucido esplendoroso y sin igual, eres terco; pero eso es lo que mas que atrae de ti... -le dijo mientras se acercaba a el-

-Draco se alejo un poco de los arbustos donde estaba Harry- ja¿en verdad? -pregunto algo sarcástico-

-pero claro, eres una joya... -rostro cambio a una mueca de enojo, Draco no supo cuando pero ya se encontraba en el suelo con el labio partido y la nariz sangrando por la fuerte bofetada- que puedo reemplazar por otra... de igual valor...

-Draco no miro hacia los arbustos, pero sabia que Harry no lo pasaba nada bien- viéndolo así ... me gustaría que los hicieras.. en verdad... -susurro tan bajo que solo el lo oyó-

-¿entendiste?... -lo tomo por un hombro haciéndole daño y levantándolo un poco del suelo-

-ahg!... si... ahggg!... las heridas no habían curado totalmente-

-vamos... -lo sujeto por el codo y el brazo y lo obligo a irse con el-

Draco obedeció en silencio y le siguió sumiso, sabia que si le contradecía se atravesaba a una golpiza en pleno jardín visto por Harry, el cual de seguro no se quedaría nada mas mirando. Hasta ese momento Harry se había mantenido oculto, mas a través de su escondite había podido ver como el labio de Malfoy sangraba, su alma había gritado; pensó que lo golpearía en pleno jardín mas no fue así, Malfoy lo evito a toda costa, sabia que si el no hubiera estado ahí escondido el hubiera recibido la golpiza, se sentía confuso había logrado encontrar a Malfoy, lo que ahora lo aquejaba era como¿qué hacia el ayudando a su mayor enemigo, según; puesto que no tenia nada en contra del joven mago ahora convertido en elfo; debía calmarse... encontrar una salida esto... bueno por lo menos calmarse... pero... no podía... como podía dejando en manos de ese... animal a Malfoy... a su merced... no, no podía calmarse... maldita la necesidad de ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, rayos... esa noche el no podría dormir ... y no podría volver a calmarse hasta ver de nuevo y a salvo al elfo de los ojos grises...

-------------------------------------------------

Varios días mas les siguieron a ese que sin infructuosa suerte no había visto al elfo por toda la casa, salvo por contadas ocasiones que había tenido oportunidad de hablarle mas siempre aparecía o ron o cualquiera de sus amigos interrumpiendo y eso que había buscado las mejores ocasiones bastante bien, pero aun así, los interrumpían antes de poder platicar algo concreto, como era posible, la casa era inmensa.

Lo bueno de ese día era que el Sr, Hansseb tuvo que salir unos días para Londres para reunirse con unos magos y el tenia una buena excusa para no acompañar a su amigos a sus compras mañaneras... la casa estaba sola, bueno no tan sola, la servidumbre y el no era sola, pero el les había dicho que saldría con su padrino Sirius a ver unas cosas así que lo habían dejado esperando a su supuesta visita. Cuando se fueron empezó su búsqueda por la casa, no encontró nada, mas al pasar por una ventana del segundo piso vio hacia fuera hacia un día esplendoroso y el jardín, por que no se le había ocurrido el jardín desde un principio, hacia horas que le buscaba... allí en una parte del bosque pudo ver la silueta de el, el elfo de los ojos grises, Malfoy... salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el jardín, busco durante un rato y lo encontró en un claro de espaldas a el en cuclillas, conversaba con un ciervo y algunos pájaros que se había posado en sus hombros, la luz pasaba a través de los huecos del follaje dándole algo de sombra al lugar, Malfoy no se había percatado de el y seguía se conversación con los animalitos, se veía tan tierno, los pajaritos volaban a su alrededor trinando y revolviéndole el cabello mientras Malfoy sonreía por sus travesuras... Harry dio un par de pasos, esto pareció alertar a los pájaros que huyeron al igual que el ciervo, Draco se volteo para ver de quien se trataba mas cual fue su sorpresa a ver a Potter cerca de el...

-Potter... -dijo levantándose-

-Hola,... ¿estas bien? -a lo que miraba mas de cerca el labio de Draco-

-Si... -puso su manos sobre su labio evitando que viera mas-

-Eres.. muy escurridizo... ¿sabias, no he podido encontrarte en estos días... y eso que te busque... -dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia- ... quería saber si te encontrabas bien..

-... -Draco lo miro algo confundido, que le importaba a el lo que le pasara.- yo... he estado algo mal... no he podido salir de la cama en estos días por eso no me habías visto... estaba algo débil, pero ahora tuve la oportunidad de salir y recuperar algo de fuerza... -dijo mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol-, ... además...esto así debe ser... no puedes hacer nada por mi... así que olvídalo...

-no puedo... simplemente no puedo... -algo vino a su mente repentinamente- ..el ya te ha tocado...

-Draco supo a lo que se refería no-..., no con el dueño de esta casa... no lo he dejado ni lo dejare...solo he estado algo débil, ...por que el día que me viste no termine de obtener algo de energía del ambiente y no había podido recuperarme del todo... -se sentó en el suelo- además... no importa... pronto ... ya.. no estaré... (había prometido no rendirme.. pero… esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar…)….. -dijo algo cansado y apoyando su espalda contra el árbol-

-¿qué?... ¿qué dijiste?... -pregunto Harry algo alterado-

-nada, solo... lo sabes... el terminara matándome a golpes o yo ... no se... que haré si llega a tocarme... -dijo cerrando los ojos-

-pero... -dijo Harry con algo de miedo- no puede... ser.. el... -se acerco y se sentó al lado de Draco-

-crees que no los he visto.. la mayor parte de las personas que me ve, solo ve un amante mas, una cosa que puede poseer a su antojo y que no siente. -dijo algo dolorido- algo que desean y que luego podrán usar cuantas veces quieran hasta hartarse... además... no podré seguir mucho tiempo con el hechizo de anti-escape moriré desangrado... o ya de a menos por las golpizas de ese loco... -rió algo desganado- por.. que aun intentare escapar... (necesito hacerlo.. para que tu puedas tener una oportunidad….. se qué solo así podré haber hecho algo.. solo así.. me sentiré útil…)

-entonces.. volverás con tu padre...- la mirada de Draco lo hizo callar, no... no volvería con su padre-

-crees... que el acepte a un hijo elfo.. y que además a sido puta de no se cuantos... ¿no crees que soy una basura?...- lo miro fijamente-

-... eso no importa..ya buscaremos como hacerte un mago de nuevo... y eso de ser puta de cualquiera, fue algo que tu no quisiste... además tu padre te ama... por ti mismo eres valioso... ¿cómo piensas eso?... -le dijo algo molesto-

-no lo pienso, solo.. lo creo... -sonrió afectadamente- de todas formas ... gracias...- rayos.. tenia ganas de llorar¿desde cuando era tan débil?..-

-de nada... ya veras encontraremos la cura... no te preocupes -le sonrió, que sucedía el no era así...-

Harry se levanto y le tendió una mano para que se parara también pero pudo notar que Draco aun tenia varios moretones en su piel...

-oye, pero que... -se acerco hacia Draco, le bajo el cuello de la ropa inspeccionando los moretones que sobresalían a esa piel lisa y cremosa-

-no es nada -dijo algo ruborizado- observa...

Se quito parte de la ropa que llevaba dejando ver parte de su espalda y dorso que tenia cortes y varios moretones, Harry se preocupo... mas Draco le dijo que lo observara... cerro los ojos y el ambiente se torno algo cálido... las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer tornándose alrededor de el, las hojas comenzaron a pegarse a su piel como si de una coraza se tratase para minutos después caer de las heridas las cuales eran curadas lentamente no completamente, por lo menos los moretones ya no estaban...

-wow! ... -Harry estaba asombrado- ¿pero... tu.. como?

-...Beneficios... de ser elfo... -dijo algo mas que ruborizado-

-Oh, cielos eso de ser elfo si que tiene sus ventajas -dijo alegre Harry-

-Si, y muchas... -pareció meditar un momento- como saber como estará el clima... conversar con los animales... aunque todavía no me acostumbro a las orejas me dan picazón... y estos cabellos... es difícil peinarlos ¿sabes?...

-Me imagino... pero aun así te ves bien... -mejor se callo, pero se sentía bien haberlo dicho, no era mentira se veía bien-

-G...gracias... supongo... -se levanto del suelo rápidamente debía regresar antes de que notaran su salida- debo.. irme...

-Espera... tu padre vendrá para la reunión del 24... -le dijo mirándolo fijamente, la mirada de Draco era aterrada-

-Pero... eso... que voy a hacer...- estaba aterrado-

-La verdad, es lo único que puedes hacer... -dijo Harry mas se arrepintió de haberlo hecho-

-No, no..., no, eso no... el no debe enterarse de esto...no sabes de lo que es capaz... mataría al Sr. Hansseb... lo... lo mandarían a ... a.. Azkaban... no eso no,... -dijo entrando en un estado de terror absoluto- promete... que no le dirás... -le dijo de manera suplicante, los ojos de Draco se habían cristalizado, aguantando las lagrimas- por... favor... promételo...

-Malfoy... -cerro los ojos, mas luego bufo resignado- esta bien... no la diré nada a tu padre... mas aun pienso que deberías decirle... lo mejor seria que salieras de aquí lo mas pronto posible, hasta ahora te has salvado pero que pasara cuando el Sr. Hansseb quiera...

-la mirada de Draco se volvió oscura de dolor, lo sabia, a lo que Harry se refería -el... día... que eso... suceda... el ultimo pedazo de mi alma morirá... -dijo con determinación y tristeza -ya... no seré valioso..., ese día moriré... no.. lo aguantare una vez mas... no podría...

-no digas estupideces, -se acerco a el y lo abrazo protectoramente, a lo que Malfoy escondió su rostro en su pecho y lo abrazo tímidamente- ... tu eres valioso por ti mismo para muchas personas... no solo por eso...- qué pasaba este no era Malfoy, bueno por lo menos no el arrogante que había conocido, este por raro que pareciera le agradaba-

-levanto el rostro un momento mas luego lo escondió de nuevo y hablo mas en un susurro lastimero- .. lo se... pero para esa persona especial... no lo se... ya no soy valioso, era mi único regalo..., lo único especial en mi... -los brazos de Harry lo reconfortaban mucho, se sentía bien-

-eso es tonto, la persona que te ame te amara por ti y no por tener algo en especial que ofrecerle... además tu eres alguien especial- le dijo algo ruborizado¿cómo le estaba diciendo estas cosas a una chico, y sobre todo no a cualquier chico sino a Malfoy, es mas por que se sentía tan bien decírselo¿por qué le había dado cierto malestar escuchar que el tenia a alguien especial al cual se entregaría por completo?-

-Draco suspiro... se sentía tan cálido el pecho de Harry, no quería irse, mas debía hacerlo... mas no pudo... sus piernas fallaron y lentamente fue descendiendo al suelo con Harry aun abrazándolo...suspiro de nuevo algo se oía en al aire, algo semejante a palabras¿las oía?.. ¿eran palabras?... ¿las diría Harry?... algo apesumbrado, el sueño le estaba ganando y no sabia por que... el sueño gano, sus ojos se cerraron no importándole nada, solo sentía ese agradable calor que lo invadía y lo relajaba- ... gracias,... aunque no se.. por que lo haces... -dijo antes de caer dormido-

-de nada... yo tampoco.. lo se... -le contesto Harry aun sabiendo que no le contestaría le había aplicado un fuerte hechizo para dormir, eso era algo ruin pero no quería que se fuera aun no sabia por que pero, mas eso no le importo solo quería tenerlo ahí, justamente ahí, dándole ese calor y ese olor a brezo y cedro, ya nada mas importaba solo eso... duerme... lo necesitas… -dijo en un susurro apretando de manera inconsciente mas contra si ese cuerpo que ahora estaba a su alcance -

jejejeje tercer cap... que bien... y nadie me dice nada... ¿es que sera tan malo mi fics que a nadie le gusto pa ni siquiera poner un reviws diciendo lo mala escritora que soy?...

TTT---TTT BUAAAAAAAA!

en fin... continuara...

espero


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV:  
Cuando el dolor nos aniquila.

Algunas horas mas tarde Draco abría sus ojos después de una larga siesta se sentía algo desubicado... se levanto suavemente sabia que si lo hacia rápidamente se ganaría una buena jaqueca, el edredón que el cubría callo con sus suaves movimientos delineando su figura, miro lentamente donde se encontraba, era una habitación algo grande casi comparada con la suya, bueno lo que el llamaba habitación, mas bien a el le parecía una prisión con fachada de habitación. Pocas cosas solo las necesarias pero bien ubicadas dándole un toque elegante casi todo en color madera sin barniz pero prolijamente bien pulido, el olor a cedro y ébano cubría el ambiente de la habitación dándole un toque impersonalmente masculino y otro olor... ese olor lo conocía raramente familiar... unmmm... No le dio importancia. Se levanto de la cama, por la posición del sol parecía que era algo tarde… Maldición… Debía regresar a su habitación antes de que empezara...

Se levanto de golpe debía salir, mas cuando estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta una mano se cerro en su muñeca impidiéndoselo, recorrió el brazo hasta su dueño...

-¿a dónde vas? -pregunto Harry mientras secaba su cabello distraídamente con una toalla-

-debo… regresar... -trato de soltar su mano mas Harry no lo soltaba-

-no lo harás... aun es temprano y nadie ha regresado... -le dijo dándole la vuelta y encaminándolo de nuevo dentro de la habitación-

-no.. pero... -hasta ese momento vio sus brazos, tenia vendas y ese olor era una pomada- ¿tu lo hiciste?

-Si... tenías el cuerpo en mal estado aunque te hubieras curado levemente...

-la cara de Draco enrojeció- to...todo... todo mi... cuer... cuerpo...?

-si... -Harry comprendió el sonrojo del chico- solo lo cure y vende eso fue todo... -lo hizo sentarse en la cama-

-...gra... gracias... -le dijo sin mirarlo, se encontraba avergonzado¿Cómo había podido dudar que Harry pudiera verlo de otra forma?-

-sabes...se me hace raro que me des las gracias, si hace solo apenas un par de años éramos enemigos...- le miro mientras buscaba algo de ropa en el armario- pero... ahora me alegra... -le sonrió de forma hermosa-

-...pensé que me odiabas... -dijo aun cabizbajo-

-Harry se sentó a su lado, ya vestido, el movimiento hizo que la mirada de Draco se posara en el- yo también...- le sonrió-

-... -la retiro de nuevo avergonzado- sabes... deje de fastidiarte por que vi que no tenia caso, no tenia caso seguir compitiendo contigo era mejor preocuparme por superarte y ser el mejor..., mi padre me dijo antes que desapareciera y me convirtiera en esto, que apenas terminara el año me trasladaría a otro lugar, ya que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas, no me dijo exactamente el por que, solo que me dijo que me cuidara...

-... por eso dejaste de molestarme y empezaste a ignorarme... -le cuestiono-

-si, fue por eso...

-bueno, por lo visto la advertencia no resulto¿verdad?... bueno no estamos aquí para eso -le dijo mirándolo fijamente- te traje para así poder hablar mejor contigo sin interrupciones, le diré a Snape sobre esto...

-le miro con los ojos abiertos- no... no... el es... mi ... mi padrino...no debe enterarse...

-lo hará, yo se lo diré... solo te avisaba...

-no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo... -le miro angustiado- lo prometiste...

-prometí no decírselo a tu padre... nunca a Snape...- le miro serio- además el puede ayudarnos...

-¿que?... -le miro sorprendido-

-si, ellos saben mas de lo nos dicen a nosotros así que ellos sabrán que hacer... -le miro serio mientras se levantaba-

-... … (no debes… no debes saber nada… aun.. deja de hacerlo… aun no es tiempo)…. -pensó y rogó al mismo tiempo-

-nos iremos ...

-no necesitas nada, te llevare con mi padrino Sirius, el vive en la ciudad River no muy cerca pero es seguro...

-solo hay un pequeño problema, el hechizo de retención...

-aun así pensabas escapar... ¿no?... solo será un poco de dolor mientras buscamos la manera de revertirlo...

-... -iba a decirle que este hechizo de retención era diferente a cualquier pero mejor, no… no debía alertarlo ni preocuparlo- esta bien¿cómo piensas sacarme de aquí sin que me noten los sirvientes?..

-YUEEEE!... ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?... -llamo fuertemente el Sr. Hansseb, al parecer había regresado de su viaje y no estaba nada contento-

-Es el... debo... irme... -sus ojos mostraban pánico-

-Pero... -tomo una mano de Draco deteniéndole cuando este trataba de irse, sintió por unos segundos como la piel se estremecía a su contacto- espera...

-No debo hacerlo esperar... se enojara... -dijo angustiando tratando de que Harry lo soltara.-

-Esta bien, ve... pero... te veré a media noche, en el jardín como hoy..

-Si... -dijo con una semi sonrisa a la par que atravesaba la puerta-

La noche caía nuevamente, los chicos hace rato que habían llegado y le habían comentado que se habían pasado casi todo el día en una feria cercana, que Neville y Dean habían vomitado después de la decimotercera vez que se habían subido a la montaña rusa por petición de Rubeus y que Neville casi sufre un infarto después de ser asustado por Seamus con una mascara de monstruo. Si al parecer se la habían pasado muy bien.

-Harry¿sucede algo? ... -pregunto Hermione-

-Eh...no... no pasa nada... -dijo Harry-

-Eso espero... ¿cómo te fue? -le dijo algo inconforme con su respuesta-

-Bien muy bien... -mintió Harry-

-¿qué tal esta tu padrino?... -pregunto Ron-

-bien... les mando saludos... -volvió a mentir- ...

-te noto raro... -volvió a decir Hermione-

-si yo también- la apoyo ron-

-no es nada, en serio chicos. Solo que pienso que me gustaría ir a visitar a mi padrino por algunos días... -dijo entre verdad y algo de mentira-

-ah, era eso... ya me tenias preocupada... -dijo con alivio Hermione.-

-ay, pero que piensas. Por que no lo vas a ver...

-es que no me gustaría dejarlos y,..

-no te preocupes.. Rubeus entenderá al igual que los otros chicos, además solo será por algunos días, luego volverás... ¿no?

-Si, claro... -le sonrió-

-Así esta mejor... ahora... ¿quieres que te cuente como ron se asusto en la casa embrujada?... mira hasta tengo fotos de ellos cuando volvieron a vomitaron en la rueda muggle y que…. -sonrió con travesura y le guiño el ojo-

-HERMIONEEEE!... -grito ron entre rojo y molesto-

-JAJAJAJAJA

Algunas horas después de que los chicos le habían dejado solo para que durmiera. Harry trataba infructuosamente por todos los medios de dormir, pero no podía pegar el ojo así que decidió que mejor una caminata nocturna la haría bien antes de encontrarse con Draco, tal vez un paseo por el jardín por fin le daría la paz que necesitaba. Hecho una mirada a su reloj aun era temprano.

Tomo su túnica y se la hecho a los hombros mientras bajaba por la escaleras hacia la puerta de salida. Todo se encontraba bajo sombras perpetuas, recordó como la noche que se encontró a Draco en el pequeño rió tratado de bajarse la inflamación del rostro, su boca formula una mueca de disgusto, esperaba que Draco estuviera bien. Bueno si sabia que estaba pensando y lo sabia desde hace mucho pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente confírmalo. Sacudió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos, debía ayudar no hundirlo mas con sus sentimientos, sabia que Draco estaba destrozado, lo había visto en esas orbes platino, tenia que tener mucho tacto con el para que el otro no decidiera huir de el, ya que esto lo lastimaría mucho. Le tenia miedo no tanto como a los otros, no solo a el sino a todos, al parecer el elfo pensaba que todos le querían hacer daño y de cierta forma confiaba en harry no tanto pero algo y eso era bueno, bueno se obligo a pensar que era así, eso le trajo un sentimiento agradable.

No le gustaba que le golpearan, ese rostro amarfilado amoratado y esas gemas plateadas llenas de temor cada vez que le llamaban, no eso no le gustaba para nada, pero que estaba pensando, Camino adentrándose en el bosque por algunos minutos mas hasta que un murmullo parecido a un sollozo lo detuvo rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, al principio pensó que se trataba de su imaginación pero mientras mas caminaba mas confirmaba que no era su imaginación, algo paso por su mente y pronto una punzada en su corazón se lo confirmo, con pasos lentos llego hacia donde estaba el autor de esos sollozos y lo que encontró lo dejo helado.

Un bollito humano acurrucado bajo un árbol entre el mullido y musgoso pasto. La mata de cabellos plateados cubría gran parte de su cuerpo que apenas era cubierto por algo parecido a ropa o algo no sabia bien que era y la poca luminosidad no ayudaba.

Se acerco otro poco para confirmar lo que ya veía, era Draco llorando tratando de ocultar infructuosamente sus sollozos mordiéndose el labio. Harry se le acerco y se arrodillo a su lado a lo que Draco instintivamente se alejo al parecer no lo reconocía, Harry pudo observar con dolor como entre los cabellos platinados que cubrían su cara sobresalían grandes y oscuros manchones de piel golpeada y algunos cortes que aun sangraban.

-Malfoy... Malfoy... escúchame... soy yo... veme... vamos... -se acerco u n poco a el, el cual al parecer aun no le reconocía pues volvió a alejarse-

-No... no... -Harry estiro su brazo para tratar de acercarlo a el- ¡NOOOOOO!... aléjate... aléjate...no... no... me... toques...

-Escúchame... veme soy yo... nadie mas... -le dijo atrapando su rostro entre sus manos para fijarlo en el- veme... soy yo...

-¿Harry?... Harry... ¿eres tu?... -le dijo entre sollozos-

-Si soy yo... -se acerco, le abrazo, le había llamado por su nombre y le reconocía, pero cuando miro su rostro pronto cambio y pudo comprobar lo que tanto temía cuando le abrazo los temblores del cuerpo del chico y bajo la manta y la ropa pudo ver parcialmente el cuerpo desnudo del joven lleno de manchas amoratadas y verduscas y sangre seca y algunos cortes que aun sangraban. Las largas y blancas piernas mostraban rasguños y violencia, trago algo de saliva antes de preguntar- ¿qué paso...? aun a sabiendas que no le gustaría la respuesta

-No...no...- le abrazo fuertemente y oculto su rostro en su hombro mientras se mordió el labio aun mas fuerte tratando de no llorar-

-Vamos puedes decírmelo... no te haré daño...

-El me golpeo mientras trataba de... tocarme... trago saliva .. yo no me deje y me golpeo aun mas y rasgo mis ropas... trate pero no pude, mientras mas me resistía mas dolor sentía... el hizo todo lo posible para que fuera cien veces mas doloroso... dijo que solo así aprendería… -abrazo aun mas fuerte la espalda de Harry- cuando termino y me dejo solo...no se como aun.. pero salí rompiendo la ventana con mis manos y me refugie aquí, solo... sabia que debía llegar aquí...

-Por…por que aquí?... -pregunto confundido-

-por que tu me lo habías pedido... -las palabras de Draco le hicieron sentir que algo cálido se apropiaba de el-

-Demonios!... ya.. todo estará bien... nos vamos ahora... -le dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Draco a ponerse de pie- no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar...

-YUEEEEE!... ¿DÓNDE CARAN"•$$$/BAK()!"•$$ ESTA!... REGRESA AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO...- la voz colérica se escuchaba muy cerca-

-Ha...rry... -Draco se había tensado con la voz del Sr. Hansseb que ahora le buscaba- ... no... no… de… jes... que...

-Shssss... tranquilo... no sucederá nada... shsss...- le acaricio la cabeza y lo recostó de nuevo en el pasto mientras sacaba de su túnica su varita- ... quédate quieto... yo iré a ver que sucede... -le sonrió y desapareció entre unos arbustos-

-Pero... pe… ro…pero... -trato de detenerlo pero el sonido de unos matorrales del lado contrario a donde Harry se había ido, le avisaron de la repentina aparición del Sr. Hansseb-

-CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS... PEQUEÑO... DE NADA TE SERVIRA ESCONDERTE... -dijo de forma socarrona con una sonrisa libidinosa- ... PERO ESTO TENDRAS QUE PAGARLO... JAJAJA ... DE LA MEJOR FORMA QUE PUEDES HACERLO... -dijo de forma mordaz mirándolo pecaminosamente y levantándolo del suelo por el cuello- ¿CREISTE QUE PODIAS ESCAPAR?... ¿NO?.. -presiono fuertemente el cuello de Draco cortándole el aire-

-...ahh... aghahhh... -Draco no podía hacer nada, hasta respirar se le hacia sumamente doloroso- ... yo...

-¿NO ME RESPONDERAS?... -aplico mas fuerza a su agarre- ERES MIO... ¿ENTIENDES?... Y ASÍ SERA HASTA QUE YO LO DESEE…. -le dijo acercándose lo mas posible para besarlo-

-no... ahh... agghh... no...por... favor... agghh... -trato de que lo soltara-

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ... HARE LO QUE YO QUIERA...- le sujeto violentamente el rostro-

-No... -de sus ropas saco un vidrio y se lo clavo en la mano que le oprimía el cuello, haciéndole una herida grande y sangrante logrando que lo soltara-

-MALDITO... CHIQUILLO... TE MATARE...- le dijo deteniéndose la mano lastimada y agitando su varita entre esta y su sangre-

-...- Draco no le miraba solo se concentraba en tratar de respirar y tratar de que disminuyera el dolor de su cuello-

-CRUCIA...- el sonido de unos arbustos a sus espaldas le advirtieron pero no lo suficiente-

-Harry no le dio tiempo de seguir con esas tonterías, se había adelantado a cualquier reacción del Sr. Hansseb apareciendo a sus espaldas- ¡Adurtiumius!... -dijo con firmeza y vio como el cuerpo inconsciente caía boca abajo sobre el pasto, a la par de cómo soltaba el casi flácido cuerpo de Draco- ... listo... no te preocupes solo esta aturdido, despertara en un par de días y no recordar nada de esta noche... -se acerco nuevamente a Draco y lo cargo en brazos- … ahora… nos iremos...

-Pero... -trato de objetar Draco- no podrás... el es muy fuerte... mejor déjame... -le suplico Draco poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Harry pero rápidamente las quito de ahí, ocultando algo fuertemente entre ellas-

-Enséñamelas... -le ordeno-

-No... -dijo casi en un susurro- yo... yo...

-se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y con Draco sentado sobre sus piernas le obligo a mostrarle sus manos, las cuales se encontraban lastimadas y llenas de abundantes cortes sangrantes desde las palmas hasta el codo, al parecer fueron hechos por el cuando rompió la ventana en su desesperación, pero lo que mas le sobresalto fue ver que tenia aferrado fuertemente un pedazo de vidrio entre ellas- ...ssshhusss, calma... vamos... entrégamelo...

.no… yo... dijo dudoso …no...yo...no... .-titubeo, no parecía querer reaccionar hasta que Harry muy lentamente con precaución tomo sus manos y se lo quito-

-tendrás que aprender a confiar en mi... -le dijo a forma de regaño- ... te las curare en mi cuarto...

-déjame... te lo suplico... trato de detenerle ... deja que todo termine.. así todo... terminara ... -dijo con dolor, su mente aun se encontraba en shock, ya no importaba lo que tenia que hacer, solo dejar el dolor atrás-

-No… -dijo de forma seca -y esto se terminara ahora... no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a tocar... le miro con decisión y también se que los elfos están conllevados a ser agradecidos con los que los ayudan, así que harás lo que te digo sin repelar... ¿entiendes?... jura que lo harás…

-... -le miro durante algunos minutos hasta que Draco bajo la mirada aceptando- … lo juro… -dijo bajito-

-bien… -volvió a levantarse con Draco en sus brazos- espero que esto sea lo que quieres... -le dijo feliz mientras lo obligaba a poner su rostro sobre su hombro para que descansara- y no lo que en verdad yo quiero... -sonrió Draco estaba dormido abrazándose a el como si temiera a perderlo, al parecer se había desvanecido por la tensión- aunque a quien le importa... -Sonrió -

jejej ya traje el sig cap. gracias por los reviews ya desabilite eso de los reviws es que ya saben soy medio distraida y no me he he adaptado a esta pagina en fin... jejej tratare de subir rapidamente los demas caps. para igualar o sobrepasar a donde escribo normalmente... solo tenganme paciencia ¿sip?...

bueno sin mas espero que les siga gustando la historia, ya saben quejas, sugerencias, preguntaso cualquier cosa ya saben donde...

atte

elfo agua crystal


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V:  
Y aún... ¿quieres seguir?

En su cuarto curo las heridas del durmiente elfo, aunque le costo bastante que lo soltara, pero después de mucho batallar lo logro. Le quito lo que le quedaba de ropa rápidamente y le metió a la bañera con abundante agua tibia y sales aromáticas, entre las brumas del baño y cuando le secaba Draco despertó apenas, se tenso, pero al instante le reconoció, le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Harry y volvió a caer en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

Apenas y se enfoco en ese cuerpo no quería ver como lo había dejado ese desgraciado, le aplico un hechizo de curación y cicatrización que le devolvió el color blanquecino apenas un poco y le curo las partes que lo necesitaban con vendas y pomadas.

Le vistió con algo de su ropa y enfoco su mirada en las manos del durmiente, estas aun sangraban, las tomo y las limpio aplicándole cicatrizantes y les puso vendas al parecer estas tardarían un poco mas para sanar, también aplico el hechizo protego en el cuerpo del elfo, con algunas modificaciones no sabia si resultaría pero era mejor intentarlo. El aura dorada rodeo su cuerpo protegiéndole como si de un objeto valioso se tratase, esperaba que cuando menos contrarrestase algunos de los efectos de la maldición por lo menos hasta que llegaran con su padrino, el podría ayudarles. Empaco sus cosas y se vistió, la noche era fría cuando salió de la mansión con Draco en brazos, este aun dormía sosteniéndose inconscientemente de el con sus manos.

Nadie mas que un elfo domestico lo había visto y Harry no le había dejado ver al joven que llevaba en brazos con una capa con capucha mientras le informaba que se marchaba y que les avisara a su amigos que había surgido algo imprevisto y que los encontraría en tres días, que no se preocuparan por el y le dio la dirección al elfo donde encontraría a sus amigos en tres días mientras salía rápidamente.

Tomo un carruaje que había llamado y emprendió el camino con Draco dormido en sus brazos, algunas horas después cuando estaba apunto de amanecer llegaron a un pueblo donde podían descansar un rato para luego tomar el tren cercano. Pidió una habitación para que el y Draco que aun seguía dormido pudieran descansar para el viaje, en cuanto despertara el Sr. Hansseb se daría cuenta de la desaparición del elfo y lo buscaría, debía hacer algo, tomo a Draco en sus brazos y subió a la habitación donde durmieron unas tres horas mas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran como las nueve de la mañana cuando Draco despertó, no se acordaba de nada, pero si sabia que esa sensación de protección cuando dormía era de Harry, que lo había encontrado y le había ayudado, eso era lo único que tenia que saber, lo demás no importaba. Le había prometido no objetar nada y confiar en el... pero ¿qué era lo que Harry tramaba?.. no lo sabia, pero era mejor solo aceptarlo de cualquier manera no quería hacerlo, no sabia cuanto necesitaba a alguien hasta ese momento y Harry le había ayudado sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarle, solo ayudándolo y dándole algo de paz que verdaderamente necesitaba. Observo también que no había dolor, ummm. Eso era extraño, normalmente si es que se alejaba aunque fuera unos solos pasos de la mansión tenia por consecuencia mucho dolor aun mas fuertes que los cruciatus... pero al parecer algo lo había anulado... miro con mas detenimiento sus manos, ahora que lo notaba estas estaban envueltas por una ligera aura dorada y no solo ellas sino también todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en esa aura, al parecer era una modificación del hechizo protego, según se acordaba, sonrió tontamente, solo harry podía hacer ese tipo de modificaciones al hechizo...

Se volvió y lo vio acurrucado entre las sabanas, dormía profundamente al parecer habían viajado. ¿dónde estarían?.. se pregunto, a lo mejor todo esto era un sueño disparatado y pronto despertaría. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio como dos gemas verdes le miraban con detenimiento.

-buenos días... -dijo una voz medio adormilada debajo de las sabanas-

-eh... -dio un salto pero pronto se recupero- buenos días...

-¿has dormido bien? -dijo Harry levantándose y acariciándole le frente-

-si... es.. estoy bien -dijo tímidamente ese contacto lo había sorprendido-

-que bien, por que debemos viajar.. -le sonrió, le encantaba ver como esas mejillas se volvían carmesí por un simple contacto suyo, pero veía que Draco se sentía algo incomodo por lo que opto levantarse de la cama- .. pero debemos hacer algo con tu aspecto... no podemos salir y que te vean así... pensaran que te golpeo... o algo así... -le dijo no tomándole importancia a lo que dijo-

-si.. ¿y que es lo que harás?

-... ummm no se pero ya veré... -le sonrió-¿quieres desayunar?

-No… tengo algo descompuesto el estomago… -dijo evitando pronunciar la palabra comida, puesto que le traían unas ganas horribles de vomitar-

-Debes comer… para que pueda darte la pócima cicatrizante…

-….. -nada mas le miro como rogando, puesto que sus labios jamás se abrieron-

-no.. y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario…- dijo de forma autoritaria y firme- ahora dime ¿que es lo que quieres para desayunar?… -dijo esto cambiando su voz a una mas dócil y suave escudada por una amplia sonrisa-

-no supo por que, pero de sus labios salio instantáneamente una respuesta- .. esta bien… creo que quiero algo de fruta…

-okay.. enseguida.. -dijo sonriéndole mas a la par que se levantaba y salía del dormitorio hacia, al parecer, otra estancia de la habitación-

Draco miro mas allá de la cama donde se encontraban…flores en jarrones, camas bien arregladas y sombrías, ventanales con elegantes y gruesas cortinas… ummm al parecer era una habitación de hotel, si… y uno muy elegante el lujo podía palparse en cada rincón, al parecer aun seguían en el mundo mágico solo que algo mas lejos de donde antes habían estado… su cabeza remero algo, los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar involuntariamente. Se tomo la cabeza, le dolía era mejor descansar un poco mas así que se dejo caer lentamente nuevamente hacia el lecho.

Pensó sensatamente mientras se removía entre las sabanas, el olor a lavanda era exquisito, ahora que recordaba, el año pasado harry había sido nombrado heredero universal de la fortuna Potter y no cualquier fortuna ya que se equiparaba casi tanto a la Malfoy o aun mas, no lo sabia con certeza pero lo que si sabia es que harry había hecho uso de ella en esta ocasión, puesto que sabia que harry no acostumbraba hacer uso de ella muy a menudo ni siquiera a utilizar hoteles de este tipo aun teniendo para ellos y mas. Lo sabia, potter había entrado en ese hotel solo por el ya que sabia que el estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lujos, sonrió… al parecer aun podía ser importante para alguien mas… mas de pronto esa sonrisa se esfumo y un gran malestar ocupo lo que empezaba a crearse en su corazón... sabia que esto estaba mal, mejor no pensar nada, el ya no era valioso para nadie y a nadie debía importarle lo que le pasara o sintiera y sobre todos menos a potter, a el menos que nadie… trato de levantarse pero solo logro que el malestar se acrecentara… Merlín¿Qué había hecho, no debía de estar con potter en ese momento, no debía involucrarlo, aun no era momento. ¡Rayos!... nada estaba saliendo bien…

Maldijo llevando las manos hacia su cara, los ojos le escocían, eso solo significaba una cosa; quería llorar¿es que se estaba convirtiendo en un llorón?.. el no lloraba y menos por miniedades, pero esos pensamientos no evitaban que las gemas cristalinas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Tapo sus ojos con sus manos en un vano intento por que cesaran pero solo consiguió que aumentaran y dándose por vencido lloro acercando sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Sintió como algo calido le rodeaba levanto la cabeza sorprendido y no pudo evitar que el le viera así. Como un niño, una al cual necesitaban proteger y se sintió inútil como nunca antes se había sentido ni aun cuando las torturas amenazaban con quitarle aun el poco de cordura que lo sujetaba a la realidad, su realidad. No pudo evitar volver a bajar la cabeza y esconderla con fuerza entre sus piernas mientras el abrazo seguía en total silencio.

-todo estará bien… todo estará bien… -dijo una y otra vez con voz extrañamente suave y calmada como que con el hecho de repetirla una y otra vez esto se haría realidad-

-…… -y por alguna extraña razón, el le creyó poniendo su alma y corazón en ello- …

Algunos minutos mas tarde llamaron a la puerta y harry tuvo que despegarse de su abrazo para poder atender el llamado. Una vez hubo regresado, pudo comprobar que draco había recuperado su compostura, sino es que toda cuando menos se veía mas sereno y tranquilo.

-bien.. aquí esta el desayuno… -dijo alentándolo a sentarse junto a el en unos reconfortables asientos en la terraza privada de la habitación-

-… -simplemente asintió, dejándose guiar-

-espero que te guste….

draco miro su plato, eran muchos distintos tipos de frutas al parecer de todo el mundo, le miró algo confundido

-bueno...lo que pasa es que la hora del desayuno ya paso y por mucho y que no servían fruta en el desayuno.. y bueno.. dije que no me importaba, que quería fruta y que me la consiguieran.. y bueno, me mandaron a un joven que gustoso compraría la fruta que quisiese así que como no sabia que frutas te gustaban…. -dijo algo apenado -.. este.. dije que trajeran todas las que habían.. -dijo como si nada y encogiendo los hombros-

-… -este solo sonrió escuetamente y le agradeció mentalmente mientras comenzaba a comer muy lentamente, no quería desperdiciar el esfuerzo de harry por complacerlo-

-….. -suspiro, esa sonrisa había sido el mejor pago para tanto problema con la fruta, hizo un apunte mental de que fruta comía draco para referencias futuras se dijo-

Mientras hacían sobremesa a harry se le ocurrió algo que podía ayudarles…

-Ah... ya se... -se levanto presuroso entrando en la habitación ante la mirada perpleja de draco y volvió con una botellita y se la dio- con esto… -le sonrió-

-Draco la miro- estas bromeando...¿ verdad?

-No... hablo muy en serio... -le seguía sonriendo-

-No, no y no...

Minutos después dentro de la habitación...

-no entiendo como me convenciste... -dijo refunfuñando-

-jajaja..- reía mientras le peinaba el cabello y le quitaba esos molestos dijes y trenzas- … Malfoy… eras un elfo guerrero… ¿verdad?... -pregunto deshaciendo la ultima trenza y observando la gema que tenia en su palma-

-... -le miro con odio- … unmmm... si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... -le miro extrañado-

-no... por nada… -dijo volviendo a su labor, además como decirle que el no lo veía como un elfo tranquilo y dócil, como algunos engañados por la belleza del elfo podían pensar esto-

-………….. -no pregunto nada, pero recordó nuevamente por que estaba molesto y se lo hizo saber con su mirada-

-agradeció que no preguntara nada, pero no podía dejarlo que siguiera enojado con el, así que argumento algo en su defensa- ya... además te queda bien, es del mismo negro que el de tu padrino...

-que sea el mismo que el de mi padrino no quiere decir que me agrade además es igual al tuyo... -le dijo algo molesto-

-jajaja... eso es lo mejor de todo... y lo tendrás así por lo menos dos meses según dijo Snape...

-...que buena suerte -dijo irónico-

-bueno... -termino de peinarle el cabello y lo amarro fuertemente en una coleta- tomate esto... -y anticipándose a los pensamientos de Draco- y no preguntes... solo bebe...

-... -le miro con recelo ... mas lo bebió guaaccc!-... esto sabe horrible...

-lo se...pero te servirá, la transfiguración durara lo suficiente para alejarnos de aquí... en este curso la vimos es mejor que la multijugos y es mas rápida de preparar, solo necesite algunos ingredientes caseros… además que es imperceptible para hechizos reveladores…

-si tú lo dices...

-¿puedes utilizar tu varita o alguno de los hechizos que has aprendido?

-No... ya lo he intentado... -bajo la mirada-

-Que raro... En la magia, la esencia es lo que cuenta y tu sigues siendo Draco Malfoy en esencia aunque tu apariencia diga lo contrario..

-Entonces debe ser el hechizo de restricción... como ya lo habrás notado... -dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa dejando al descubierto un cuerpo delgado lleno de moretones pero bien proporcionado cubierto parcialmente por vendas y curaciones-

-Si... pensé que era otra cosa pero veo que no -dijo tocando parte de la cadera descubierta del chico, examinándola donde se encontraba un tipo de tatuaje con forma de enredadera-...

-... -el ligero toque lo sobresalto mas no lo aparento, sentía como la sangre subía a sus pómulos sonrojándolos-

-... -sentía como su pulso se tornaba mas rápido, cuando deslizaba sus dedos por la pálida piel ... se alejo, no podía seguir, sino ocurriría algo de lo cual sabia que no se arrepentiría- ...ven...ponte esto.. -le ofreció algo de ropa- ... aun no entiendo como puedes andar sin interiores bajo la ropa... -dijo desviando su mirada y cambiando de tema abruptamente-

-...?... -le miro extrañado y luego sonrió- ... bueno... la verdad es que la ropa que uso no es muy compatible con los interiores y además se pega mucho a mi cuerpo por lo que prefiero no utilizarlos, además así es mas cómodo, la tela es cómoda así que no hay problema.. además así le gustaba a mi anterior dueño por lo que se me quedo la costumbre... -dijo de forma triste evitando a toda costa la mirada de harry-

-.. -no dijo nada, le miro vestirse lentamente, algo torpe por el dolor de las heridas, con algo de su ropa, un pantalón de tela negro y un sweater de cuello de tortuga gris de manga larga, la ropa se acoplaba bien a su cuerpo pero tenia que decir que le quedaba algo grande en comparación con el su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho mas grande, aunque el de Draco no era muy delgado Harry le ganaba en talla- ... el color gris te queda bien…

-prefiero el verde y el… ¿y a ti?... -no pudo evitar preguntar-

-el negro… ¿por?

-Aahh, pues.. por que pensaba que te gustaba el rojo… -dijo algo abochornado-

-Que tenga que usarlo no significa que me guste… y cual es el otro color que no me dijiste… -dijo algo suspicaz-

-…. También el negro… -dijo por fin- .. pero no lo dije por que pensé que era muy obvio y siniestro…

-oh… entonces soy siniestro... -dijo con cierta burla sarcasmo-

-no, no, no, solo… -suspiro derrotado y avergonzado- … solo olvidado... quieres…

-okay... -sonrió, había encontrado un arma y era una buena forma de sacar el sonrojo a esos pómulos e iba a aprovecharla muy seguido-

-listo... -le miro- ¿ahora a donde?...

Para ese momento Harry ya se había vestido, con un pantalón de tela gris y una camisa de vestir blanca con un chaleco sin mangas y con botones haciendo juego al pantalón, haciéndolo ver muy formal.

Tomo una capa en un gris opaco y le dio otra en negro a Draco mientras salían de la habitación. Los dos caminaron lentamente por la estancia de ese hotel mientras se acomodaban las capas, durante su trayecto Harry encontró a uno de los sirvientes y le informo que se iba, que había surgido un imprevisto y que debía retirarse, que por favor llamara al gerente y le liquidara su cuenta, que en unos minutos pasaría a finiquitarla. Minutos después de esto salió tranquilamente del hotel con Draco siguiéndole, al parecer ninguno de los sirvientes se había dado cuenta de quien le acompañaba.

La apariencia de Draco era ahora la de un joven de ojos negros profundos y larga cabellera renegrida, esto le hacia ver la piel aun mas pálida de la que ya tenia, además su atuendo le hacia parecer un joven mago dedicado a las pócimas, la pócima de transfiguración había dado buen resultado ocultando completamente los moretones y golpes en todo el rostro y cuerpo del joven...

Caminaron hacia la entrada, debían irse pronto de ahí, tomaron un carruaje y se dirigieron hacia la estación del tren. Durante el recorrido comieron en su compartimiento ya que no tenían ganas de ir al vagón comedor, la comida fue abundante y rica mas Draco no probó casi bocado; tal vez por la indisposición de su dolorido cuerpo y esas terribles nauseas que a cada segundo se incrementaban.

Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a punzar al parecer por mas que la magia de harry fuera fuerte la maldición lo era mas, sabía de sobra que eso solo era el preludio, el dolor pronto invadiría sus sentidos más su rostro en ningún momento lo reflejo.

-¿a dónde vamos?... -le pregunto Draco tratando de olvidar el dolor-

-fuera de la ciudad a la ciudad de Fresball, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí hay una estación, donde pararemos... cerca de ahí vive mi padrino, ahí esperaremos a tu padrino, hace un par de horas le envié mi lechuza con un mensaje así que me imagino que estará aquí mañana por la mañana... -le dijo Harry casi sin mirarlo, sabia de sobra que ese plan no le gustaba a Draco mas no podía negarse ya estaban en camino. Además esa insistente postura de no reflejar dolor aun sabiendo que debía dolerle horrores, se maldijo por no ser mas fuerte para eliminar los efectos de ese tipo de maldiciones.. también su poca apetencia por los alimentos... le dejaban bastante preocupado, pero no tenia el valor de preguntar algo que sabia de sobra. Aunque podía obligarle a comer sabia que eso solo le traería problemas con el ya que Draco aun retenido por las reglas elfinas para obedecer aun no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ordenes y el no quería dárselas.-

-... -siguió mirando por la ventana del vagón-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después arribaban en la estación, donde un sujeto ya les esperaba, el les dijo que los guiaría por ordenes de su padrino, así que sin as siguieron a ese sujeto por la ciudad aunque pequeña tenia a mucha gente, tal vez por la época navideña, Harry atravesaba gente rápidamente mientras seguía muy de cerca a ese sujeto.

Harry sabia que Malfoy no debía encontrarse muy bien, debido a su paso casi lento y a sus constantes pausas. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Draco por la cadera y lo acerco hacia si dándole apoyo con su abrazo casi cargando todo el peso del cuerpo de Draco, al principio Draco se sobresalto pero casi al instante agradeció el gesto con una leve sonrisa, en realidad el dolor lo estaba matando. Debían llegar pronto a dondequiera que lo llevara Harry, sabia que debía descansar.

-creo que solo te molesto... -dijo con voz cortada por el dolor-

-no te preocupes.. ya casi llegamos..- dijo viendo como el sujeto ya los esperaba con un carruaje-discúlpame... -dijo bajito-

-draco casi ni le escucho, por eso se había extrañado de ello- .. ¿ por que?..

-por esto... Desmaius...

El cuerpo de draco se desvaneció entre los brazos de harry mientras este le levantaba en vilo para acercarlo hacia el carruaje que ya les esperaba..

-¿Qué le sucedió a su acompañante?... -pregunto consternado el hombre-

-creo que ha sido la tensión... -mintió-

-oh...

-vamos... -dijo cortante-

Minutos después Harry salía de una de las habitaciones donde había dejado a Draco para que descansara sabia de sobra que draco le reclamaría por su acción, bueno eso después de que despertara, además era lo mejor a seguir viéndolo sufrir, en la sala se encontró con su padrino Sirius...

-Y bien... ¿quién es el chico?... -le pregunto-...

-Sabes... si te lo dijera no me creerías... -dijo algo cansado el viaje había sido algo largo- ... pero pronto lo averiguaras... así que para que te arruino la sorpresa dijo de forma enigmática ... solo espero... que todo resulte como lo tengo previsto...

-¿en serio?... -levanto una ceja en incredulidad- ... no desconfió de ti, así que cualquier cosa que tenga que saber es mejor que lo digas de una vez...

-umm...solo te diré que tiene que ver con Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape...

-le miro aun mas incrédulo- ... ¿en que estas metido... hijo?...

-en nada… grave... -sonrió dándole una mirada tranquilizadora- ...en serio...

-esta bien... si tú lo dices...

jeje, aqui otro cap mas... espero guste...

atte

elfo agua crystal, reviews por fis...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI:

Dolor Robado...

Horas después la noche traviesa daba paso a la nueva aurora reflejando pequeños destellos de esperanza para muchos.. aunque no para todos ya que en la casa del padrino de Harry la mañana fue recibida por estruendos... mas bien alguien estruendoso...

-¡POTTER!... ¿DÓNDE ¡"··$&& ( ESTA?... -grito iracundo un muy molesto Snape... en la estancia de la casa-

-... ¿ummm..? -dijo algo adormilado Harry que bajaba en esos momentos por la escalera,... ummm... debió suponerlo¿qué horas eran?... las 5 o las 6 de la mañana, sabia que Snape no esperaría mucho si se trataba de su muchacho.. pero.. no podía esperar a una hora mas decente o por lo menos cuando estuviera medianamente despierto... suspiro.. por lo visto no...-

-... ¡HARRY!... -oh, oh, ese era otro problema... su padrino; Sirius Black al parecer tampoco estaba muy de buenas-

-eh... me esperan un momento... ¿si?... mientras tanto que les parece si ... ¿platican?... -le dijo disculpándose y saliendo a velocidad luz hacia su cuarto-

-Harry... -ya no pudo preguntar nada el se había ido, se rasco un poco la cabeza tratando de acomodar el desarreglado cabello, la verdad es que tenia mucho sueño y con el griterío había bajado sin siquiera cambiarse la bata de dormir -¿y bien...que haces TU en mi casa?... dijo remarcando el tu de forma desdeñosa

-Ummm... si no te lo dijo Potter no te lo diré yo...- dijo cortante Severus.. mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala- ... solo espero que sea cierto lo que me dijo...

-?...- no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que se refería, en fin no tenia mas que esperar a que todo este misterio se revelase y al parecer todo esto tenia que ver con el misterioso chico-

Harry se dirigía hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Draco la noche anterior, pero lo hallo en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el...

-¿lo has escuchado?... -dijo de forma divertida Harry-

-si... aummm... -dijo de forma imperceptible y tallándose los ojos aun tenia sueño, su rostro se encontraba pálido y se veía algo cansado, los moretones y cortes habían vuelto a su rostro y no se veían muy bien, la verdad es que no había podido dormir mucho y las sabanas de su dormitorio se encontraban ensangrentadas por lo cual decidió bajar antes de que Harry fuera por el, por suerte había encontrado a una mucama a la cual entrego las sabanas antes de que lo encontrara Harry-

-bueno... es mejor darle algo para que no sea tan gruñón... -dijo de forma burlona-

-... ... -no dijo nada solo le miro, sus ojos de nuevo volvían a ser platinados-

-¿estas bien? -le acaricio el rostro recorriéndolo lentamente con sus dedos, tocando los moretones y dejándola sobre su mejilla derecha-

-si... -dijo sonrojándose y poniendo sus manos vendadas sobre la de Harry- .. gracias... por desmayarme ayer... -dijo cambiando su tono de voz y con un movimiento rápido tenia atrapados los dedos y el antebrazo de Harry en una dolorosa posición- y esto es por la ayuda... -dijo sarcástico con algo de burla-

-de nada... -le dijo sonriendo y sacando la lengua mientras se soltaba no sin dificultad del agarre- ... aunque... -dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos suavemente examinándola- ...lo volvería a hacer... -dijo también burlón-

-no te creas tanto... que no volverá a suceder...- le afirmó con seguridad y esa arrogancia tan característica de el-

-¿quieres apostar?...- le dijo con una sonrisita retadora-

-... -le miro con su mejor mirada de odio-

-je, je...bueno... vamos... -sonrió, el verdadero Malfoy comenzaba a emerger, lo tomo por el brazo gentilmente y lo llevo con el-

llegaron a la sala la cual se encontraba en un silencio casi sepulcral Harry fue el primero en llegar detrás de el se encontraba Draco.

-bueno... ya estamos aquí... -Harry se hizo a un lado dejando ver a su invitado-

-... -no quería ver, temía que no le reconociera eso si seria muy duro, si su propio padrino no lo reconocía, seria el fin...-

Todos se encontraban en silencio, Severus apenas y se movió, parecía que solo miraba al joven que se encontraba frente a el; que se obstinaba en mantener la mirada baja. Sirius solo veía a su ahijado¿qué sucedía ahí?... de pronto sin previo aviso Severus se levanto de su asiento y tomo al chico entre sus brazos que sorprendido levanto la mirada. Le estaban abrazando de forma protectora, de forma como solo su padrino podía abrazarle... olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo abrazo a su padrino de igual forma y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su padrino, tenia tantas ganas de verlo, de llorar, de .. de tantas cosas...

-Draco... mi pequeño...- Severus le decía mientras le acunaba en sus brazos y revisaba su rostro lleno de cortes y moretones-

-padrino... -y se acurruco mas en esos brazos que tantas veces le habían consolado, protegido -... ¿cómo lo supiste?...

-vamos.. pequeño...- le dijo mientras le soltaba- podría reconocerte aun si te convirtieran en un patético muggle...

-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ! -grito exasperado ya Sirius, no entendía nada de nada-

-Pronto lo entenderás... -dijo de forma enigmática Severus a la par que sacaba una varita negra de sus ropas y aparecía una botellita de la nada- ... Voila...

-¿ummmmm?... -le miraron tres pares de ojos-

-¿y eso?... -pregunto Harry-

-esto es para lo que le hiciste al cabello de Draco... -le miro con algo mas que molestia-

-¡OIGA¡UN MOMENTO!... yo solo lo ayude además no es permanente según lo que usted nos enseño... además... yo lo traje aquí... y así me trata...

-¿Draco?... ¿Draco Malfoy?...¿no que estaba perdido?...- pregunto Sirius, es que aun no se enteraba de nada- ... ¿el?... -dijo señalando a Draco-

-claro que el... cual otro si no... -le dijo de forma burlona Severus a Sirius como si en verdad fuera obvio ..-

-pues me disculparas pero este chico es un elfo y tiene el cabello negro. Tendrá los ojos del mismo color que Draco, pero aun así no le veo el parecido... -dijo de forma molesta sacándole la lengua a Severus y dándole una mirada no muy buena-

-mm... -le dio la espalda y fue hacia Draco que se encontraba sentado en un sillón- ... Draco... ven...

-si... -el joven se paro y se acerco a su padrino el cual vertió el contenido de la botella en el cabello del chico-

-ya esta... -dijo de forma triunfante mientras el cabello del chico se volvía de nuevo un rubio platinado-

-gracias... .-dijo Draco-

-de nada hijo... ahora me dirás que sucedió... -dijo de forma seria mientras se sentaba de nuevo y revisaba la piel amoratada-

-mas bien nos dirás que sucede... -remarco Sirius aun no muy convencido de que aquel elfo fuera Draco, aunque el parecido era asombroso-

-... -Severus le mando una mirada asesina contestada de igual forma por Sirius-

-mas bien, el profesor Snape nos dirá que esta sucediendo aquí... -dijo Harry de forma seria- ... yo creo que usted sabe que sucede mas que todos nosotros...

Ahora todos miraban a Severus que se encontraba aparentemente calmo ante la situación...

-no es algo que les importe... -dijo secamente- ...ahora... vamos Draco...

-... -Draco no se movió-

-vamos... -ordeno de manera mas apremiante mientras emprendía el camino de salida-

-... -Draco se sobresalto ante la voz así que se levanto y trato de seguirle-

-el... no ira a ningún lugar.. hasta que me explique que sucede... además al parecer esta mas a salvo aquí -dijo firmemente Harry mientras le obstruía el paso a Draco- siéntate Draco..

-pero... -le miro con duda y algo de asombro era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y no Malfoy-

-siéntate... -ordeno Harry de forma aun mas seria-

-... -Draco miro a su padrino y luego a Harry, mejor se sentó de nuevo, había prometido a Harry obedecerle sin ninguna objeción-

-Draco... vamos... -le miro asombrado nunca le había desobedecido-

-no le obedecerá a menos que yo se lo permita..., le salve la vida así que mientras sea elfo esta obligado conmigo a obedecerme sin objeción alguna, así que ni lo intente...- le previno Harry con mirada desafiante-

-no puedes ayudar... Potter...así que no lo intentes... -dijo Snape de forma seca-

-¿a que se refiere?... -le miro feo-

-padrino... -dijo casi de forma imperceptible, casi suplicándole con le mirada-

-aahhh... -suspiro de forma cansada y derrotada- veo que no me dejas otra salida... -se sentó cerca de Draco- alguien muy poderoso aun no sabemos quien quiere a Draco bueno no a Draco específicamente, pero le necesitan... habíamos tenido problemas anteriormente con la familia Galzen... querían a Draco para uno de sus hijos, como bien saben la familia Malfoy es una de las mas poderosas pero los Galzen son igual de poderosos pero, ... tienen un pacto negro con el señor de los infiernos por lo cual su magia es diferente a la nuestra; Lucius se negó por... -miro a Draco comprendió su muda suplica, aclaro su garganta antes de seguir con un ligero carraspeo- ... no sabemos si son ellos, pero han hecho hasta la imposible para mantenernos a raya... aun ahora Lucius y yo tenemos un fuerte hechizo sobre nosotros..

-¿la familia Malfoy esta subordinada a la Galzen?... -pregunto algo dudoso Harry-

-podría decirse, ya que ellos han pactado directamente con el señor de los infiernos -dijo con algo de rencor en la voz -son mas poderosos de lo que puedes imaginar aun mas que Voldemort...

-pero..para que... -dijo algo consternado Harry-

-eso no lo sabemos... -dijo con pesar Draco, tratando de mantenerse con el semblante seguro aunque interiormente no lo estuviera, se levanto y fue hacia las ventanas donde el sol comenzaba a despuntar-

-... -Severus le miro, lo sabían así debía ser-

-¿realmente?... -dijo Harry ciertamente no muy convencido- ...¿no lo saben?...

-no lo intentes Potter...- le advirtió claramente con la mirada, sabiendo que le entendería ...-

-¿ que cosa?... ¿eh?... -dijo aparentando no saber-

-lo sabes... -hizo un gesto de exasperación, podía ser muy salvador del mundo entero pero a el le desagradaba bastante y mas cuando se ponía en esa posición-

-no lo se..

-Leremengis...te recuerda algo eso... -dijo con sarcasmo-

-Ah.. eso... de todas maneras no pensaba usarlo...

-Si claro...

-... -Draco solo los veía, al parecer jamás lograrían estar en la misma habitación sin pelear , miro nuevamente hacia la ventana de pronto todo se volvió borroso y no pudo mantenerse en pie- ...( Santos Demonios...)

Las tres personas que estaban absortas en la platica miraron hacia donde hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba erguido Draco. Ahora este se encontraba a los pies de la ventana tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

-vamos... -dijo conciliador Harry, mientras se acercaba al lado de Draco para ayudar a levantarlo-

-aparto las manos de Harry de un golpe- no soy un desvalido.. Potter... -dijo remarcando el apellido para que se alejara- así que deja de tratarme como tal...

-nunca lo he pensado... -le afirmo- pero... prometiste no rebatirme en nada.. así que... -dijo y sin mas con un fuerte tirón medido lo levanto-

-...(Demonios sangrientos¿por qué tuve que prometer eso?)... -se dijo para si-

-jummm... Potter... -le miro casi de forma asesina, Harry había tomado el brazo de Draco pasándolo por su cabeza y acercándolo mas hacia si, para poder ayudarle mejor. Este solo había mantenido su postura, la verdad es que apenas cerraba los ojos todo le daba vueltas, tenia mucho sueño y estaba bastante débil así que simplemente se rindió y se dejo ayudar -...no te tomes tantas atribuciones...

-umm... no estamos en Hogwarts, así que no puede quitarme puntos..por no obedecerle y además... -le saco la lengua- ... no quiero...

-... bueno... eso es lo que querías saber, así que ya lo sabes...deja que me lleve a Draco... -dijo Snape levantándose mientras veía a Draco recuperar un poco el color que había perdido hacia unos minutos-

-no... esta mejor aquí... usted y su padre tienen un hechizo.. ¿no? Snape asintió bueno, yo y mi padrino no, así que nosotros podemos cuidarlo... mientras encuentran una solución a esto...- le miro serio-

-ussssmmm... no se...debo decirle a Lucius

-hace algunos días estaría de acuerdo con usted hizo una pausa esperando que Draco pudiera detenerle o decirle algo no hizo nada, así que continuo- ...Draco pidió que su padre no se enterara por eso lo llame a usted... sino... -dijo Harry con presente doble intención en sus palabras-

-lo se... pero como vez tampoco puedes hacer nada...

-ustedes tampoco... -desafió triunfante ..-

-esta bien... -cedió- se quedara pero yo también...

-esta bien... ¿no padrino?... -miro hacia su padrino esperando una respuesta-

-... -miro con recelo- no entiendo nada de esto... pero si Draco se quiere quedar no me opondré no puedo correr a una persona en problemas... en cuanto a Severus si quiere quedarse... -le miro de forma picara -... tampoco es problema solo deberá explicarme con mas detalle esto... y conformarse con una serpentera... -dijo de forma sonriente-

-sabueso ... -dijo Severus de forma maliciosa-

-¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE!...- le reclamo Sirius a Snape-

-lo que oíste... -le dijo de forma burlesca-

-óyeme todavía te hospedo en mi casa y me dices eso...serpiente rastrera... -dijo levantándose de golpe de donde hasta ahora se encontraba sentado-

-mira quien lo dice rata de alcantarilla...

Harry mejor no intervino y mejor los dejo discutiendo esto iba para rato así que mejor cerro la puerta de la estancia esperando que no destrozaran la casa y ayudando a caminar a Draco con su cuerpo subió las escaleras llevándolo a su cuarto. Apenas la presencia de Harry y Draco desapareció Severus y Sirius callaron repentinamente, ya no tenia caso seguir fingiendo que peleaban, aunque por otra parte de la mayoría de los insultos si eran ciertos aunque ninguno lo admitiría a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Severus se acerco al ventanal ignorando deliberadamente la mirada inquisidora que Sirius tenia sobre el.

-bien... me lo dirás... o te la pasaras ahí... -le dijo algo molesto Sirius- ... nunca pensé que los rumores fueran ciertos, ya que el estaba a su cuidado...

-que mas.. puedo decirte que no sepas... -le dijo de forma seca- solo... las cosas se han complicado...- mirando todavía a través de la ventana- ..apenas entre pude sentirlo¿has protegido la casa?... -le miro y obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa- ... lo he sentido mas débil que nunca, es verdad que Draco se ha vuelto un poderoso aprendiz de mago y había logrado mantenerlo bajo control con su poder, pero ahora puedo sentir lo que esconde. Si yo pude otros también lo verán y vendrán... debemos evitarlo...

-si..eso ya lo he visto... pero para eso habíamos hecho todo esto... no para que se complicara de esta manera... ahora Harry esta involucrado...

-si.. pero que podemos hacer... ya lo has visto no lo dejara fácilmente...

-Remus.. vendrá en algunos días..

-Dumbledore.. también.. le informare que lo encontré, el sabrá que hacer... -dijo con voz serena- lo que me sorprende es que no le hayas informado a el...

-No podía.. recuerdas.. lo juramos...su padre, Maxine Linnam, Miliardo Threemaus, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Lady Shalim, tu, yo... lo juramos... aunque se que esto no me lo va a perdonar... -dijo refiriéndose a Harry- ... no debí ocultárselo...

-Si.. es verdad.. pero pronto tendrás que decirle... los tiempos se han vuelto mas violentos, no pensé que sucediera tan pronto. No solo Voldemort y los Galzen están tras lo que protegemos, la guerra pronto dará inicio y no será agradable. deberás hacer lo posible para que no intervenga...

-Si, eso será lo mas difícil... ¿lo has notado verdad?..

-Claro... no soy ciego.. pero.. así debe ser.. -apretó los puños con frustración- esto no debió suceder... pero... no se quien sufrirá mas, el que ya sufre dolor aceptándolo o el que ni siquiera sabe que sufre... tratamos de protegerlos y no funciono...

-Si... esto es verdaderamente desesperante... y lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer casi nada..solo guiarlos y dejar que ellos puedan resolverlo..

-No podemos quedarnos mucho en un mismo lugar, podrían encontrarnos. Cuando venga Remus partiremos... debemos ver a ..

-Amo Black, el desayuno esta servido...

-¿ me acompañas?... seguro no has desayunado aun...

-bien, vamos...

La interrupción inoportuna de uno de los criados les obligo a dejar de lado su conversación mientras los guiaban hacia el comedor. Mejor no preocuparse, ya verían que hacían. De todas maneras.. que mas podían hacer, eso ya no estaba en sus manos, lo único que ganaban era volver a lo mismo, un callejón sin salida. Solo esperaban que esto no terminara como en realidad sabían que terminaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado, en la casa del señor Hansseb, cierta persona no se encontraba muy de buenas...

-¡LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR!... AUN CUANDO TE LO DEJE COMPLETAMENTE A TU MERCED... ES UN ELFO... QUE PUEDE HACER... ERES UN ESTUPIDO... -le dijo una voz verdaderamente irritada-

-yo.. yo.. señor... se lo suplico... no se como escapo... -dijo el Sr. Hansseb totalmente sobrepasado por el temor-

-ERES UN INÚTIL... ES UN SIMPLE ELFO, ES QUE ES TAN DIFÍCIL, SOLO DEBIAS QUEBRANTAR SU ESPIRITU... -repuso la voz aun mas colérica-

-Lo..lo. siento.. en verdad señor... le suplico que me de otra oportunidad... yo... -dijo este arrodillándose implorando otra oportunidad-

-¡BASTAAAA!... NO ME SIRVES... ASÍ QUE.. -la sonrisa cruel se vislumbro entre la oscuridad, mientras una luz iluminaba las siluetas de los jueces -...

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron gritos de desesperación y dolor que rompían la armonía de la noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunos días después, en la casa de Sirius...

-Draco.. Draco... despierta... -dijo una suave voz-

-...- Draco abrió sus ojos perezosamente sentía mucho cansancio pero debía abrirlos, vio quien la hablaba- .. ¿si?...padrino

-nada.. es solo que te traigo algo para evitar el dolor... -se acerco mas a donde descansaba su sobrino, el cual apenas y se había movido de la cama , aun no sabia si por el dolor o el cansancio-

-gracias... -dijo levantándose y acomodándose lentamente en la cama- .. pero de todas maneras no.. te hubieras molestado... puedo soportarlo...

-lo se... -le afirmo, claro que era fuerte, el mas que nadie lo sabia -pero quise hacerlo... esta pócima no solo ayuda al dolor corporal sino también el espiritual... -le sonrió, algo que alegro a Draco ya que rara vez lo hacia y solo cuando se encontraban a solas-

-lo sabias... -cerro los ojos sonriendo- .. estoy perdiendo fuerza... me estoy... murien..ahggg... aahhh... -se llevo las manos al pecho-

-calma.. calma..vamos... eso.. no... ya veraz que todo saldrá bien... no debes esforzarte tanto... solo.. -trato de calmarlo-

-sonrió -.. no trates de engañarme.. recuerda... que ya no soy un niño... además.. jijiji.. yo... lo... siento... desde el momento que acepte esto... lo... sentí... esto no iba a ser nada fácil...lo .. sabia..

-eh... pero.. ¿por que no lo dijiste?..

-por que... no me lo hubieran permitido.. -dijo levantándose de la cama con pasos lentos, medidos- y... hubieran hecho lo que pensaban... hacer desde un principio y... no podía permitir eso.. ya suficientes problemas tiene... para tener uno... que... le ...carcoma el alma...- apretando mas el agarre a su pecho- ... además la mía.. ya estaba perdida.. no había gran cosa que carcomer -dijo con tono burlón, tratando de quitarle importancia-

-Draco... -dijo sorprendido por las palabras de Draco-

-¿ soy bueno?...no lo creas sigo siendo el mismo, no he cambiado.. -dijo adelantándose a las palabras de su padrino- soy un Slytherin, solo hago esto... por ego propio y... gloria personal.. además fui elegido como el mas competente para portarlo así que no me menosprecies... -dijo con fingida fuerza y arrogancia, que ciertamente no engaño a su padrino-

-lo que digas hijo...pero.. ¿esas seguro de seguir con esto?... podemos buscar a alguien mas o decírselo a ...

-no... -dijo terminantemente, hizo una pausa para respirar hondo- estaré bien... además estoy seguro de lo que hago... no te preocupes padrino...soy mas fuerte que cualquier mago promedio... aun mas que Potter... nadie mas que yo lo puede hacer, lo sabes... resistiré hasta el momento que sea necesario...eso te lo prometo... -dijo sonriendo, dando por terminado ese tema-

-Snape comprendió, así que le dio un giro a la platica- ... en algunas horas mas... nos vamos... iremos a donde lady Shalim... la hora final se acerca.. ella te dirá que hacer... los captores son mas de los que nos imaginamos.. debemos hacer lo que esta a nuestro alcance para impedir que se acerquen..- le dio la pócima disuelta en un vaso de cristal -.. bebe... con cuidado es algo amarga y concentrada..

-esta bien... -tomo el vaso y lo bebió a pequeños sorbos-

Draco no hizo ni dijo nada acerca de la pócima aunque en verdad era amarga, la bebió sin protesta ya que hasta cierto punto le aliviaba.. Severus le veía atentamente, algo le llamo la atención cuando Draco iba por la mitad de vaso, el color ámbar de la pócima se volvía carmesí. Trato de levantarse para ver por que sucedía eso pero.. Draco alejo el vaso de sus labios y vio como una fina línea de sangre salía de su nariz manchándole los labios.

-Santos Magos... Draco...- le sujeto el rostro, limpiándoselo con su pañuelo-

-sonrió cerrando los ojos- no es nada... ya pasara... solo... ughh... -abrió los ojos de forma abrupta llevándose las manos al pecho dejando caer el vaso que se trizo en mil pedazos-

-calma.. calma... todo estará bien... -le abrazo, como queriéndole convencer que así era aunque el no estaba seguro de ello-

-Draco solo le miro con ternura tratando de que de su mente despareciera el dolor- ... el m...mal.. s...solo... mal.. a..atrae... y e...ese... mal.. so...soy.. ..yo..- susurro dificultosamente sin que el propio Severus lo escuchase-

ajaja a que nadie se esperaba esto... eso espero si , bueno espero que les siga gustando el fic, gracias por los reviewss

me animan a seguuir escribiendo mas rapido...

atte.

elfo agua crystal


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII:

Destrozando tus alas.

Eran las horas pasadas del medio día cuando llegaron a una casa de lo mas elegante en una ciudad un poco alejada de la casa de su padrino, había tenido que mandar un mensaje a los muchachos postergando su encuentro ya que tenia que ir a otro lugar, Harry aspiro ese aroma como a viejo y húmedo que despedía ese lugar aun bajo las varias capas de nieve, desde que habían llegado tuvo la ligera impresión de cómo si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Los girasoles grandes y brillantes les dieron la bienvenida (aunque ciertamente nunca pudo entender como sobrevivían a esas temperaturas, mas supuso que era algún tipo de encantamiento o algo así..) desde el sendero hacia la casa, eran el único detalle de color entre la monotonía de los colores ocres y aviejados y esas pulcras capas de blanco enfermizo de todo el vecindario y de la misma casa en la que ahora estaban en la entrada esperando una respuesta.

Las miradas de todos se encontraban mortalmente serias esperando pacientemente, mientras escuchaban el silbar del viento que removía sus cabellos y túnicas, el incesante taloneo se podía escuchar al otro lado de la inmensa puerta, luego el rechinido perturbarte de la puerta al ser abierta y consiguiente la figura delgada y estilizada de una mujer de no mas de treinta y tantos que no daba a la vista a notar y que a simple vista se veía que era la ama de llaves les dio la bienvenida.

La sonrisa cordial de la mujer les dio la aceptación que necesitaban para poder adentrarse en la casa, la mujer los guió a través de la estancia a la vez que les pedía que tomaran asiento mientras guardaba sus túnicas en algún lugar de la casa... la mujer les ofreció algo de te, antes de que una segunda mujer entrara a la estancia...

-bonjour...garçons... -dijo ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a Harry le sorprendió ya que ella era tan joven como el mismo-

-buenos días, lady Shalim.. -le dijo Severus tomado su mano y besando su mano a modo de galantería-

-oh, Severus.. tan galante ..jiji...- sonrió escuetamente-

La joven tenia rasgos orientales enmarcando esos aunque amables , fríos ojos oscuros en marcando el armonioso rostro por dos mechones blanco platino casi tan largos como sus cabellos, además que su ropa y peinado eran claramente orientales hechos con extrínseca meticulosidad y extrema complicación a su parecer. Su cabellera café clara hasta por mas de las caderas y la pulserita a forma de rosario de cuentas de jade que resaltaba bajo esa pálida y fina piel.

-sentimos molestarla.. pero.. -dijo Sirius, pero ella con un ademán le hizo callar-

-lo se..lo estoy viendo...deberá quedarse .. -dijo de forma seria que no dejaba a reclamaciones pero sin perder ese aire cálido que les daba esa sensación de confianza-

-pero... -trataron de reclamar todos a la vez, pero otro ademán les hizo callar-

-también el otro joven deberá quedarse... -dijo dándole una mirada cálida a Harry- ..en cuanto a ustedes... deberán procurar las seis virtudes... -le dijo dándoles una mirada desaprobatoria- .. por que por lo que veo no les ha ido nada bien cuidando a la fuente...

-lo comprendemos... pero... -dijo Remus algo apenado- ..no queremos volver a fallar..

-lo se... déjenmelo a mi... ahora me corresponde.. recuerden soy la guía...además.. estos son tiempos importantes.. quitarle la maldición a Draco me tomara un par de días...así que vendrán en una semana para ver como va todo y si todo esta en calma volverán al colegio sin levantar sospechas pero bajo estricta vigilancia..- dijo de forma incólume-

-esta bien querida.. -dijo por fin hablando Dumbledore, de forma cariñosa y respetuosa- ... preparare todo lo que sea necesario para que el colegio sea totalmente seguro...

-les enseñare.. Terommancia... -dijo con voz fría dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Dumbledore- y Dorhacmancia...

-ESO ES ABSURDO!... -dijo incrédulo Sirius- ... ellos no están preparados... además...

-Ellas solo se imparten a los aurores... -dijo contrariado Remus- .. ¿no?..

-No les he permitido que critiquen mi forma solo les he hecho participes..así que...- su mirada parecía irradiar hielo liquido haciendo callar a todos-... . Por donde iba... -dijo cambiando su cara a una dulce y amable- .. así... jijiji...lo olvide...oh.. si...si son materias para aurores.. umm.. Harry será auror así que...no hay problema.. y Draco.. bueno no será malo que aprenda una que otra cosilla por su propia seguridad...

-Lady... -le dijo algo serio Severus mientras se levantaba de su asiento- te veré en un par de días.. ¿o.k?

-Si... -dijo ella feliz- no te preocupes.. los tratare como si fueran míos...

-Eso me temo... -dijo bajito-

-Ey... te escuche... -le saco la lengua-

-Bueno Ángelus... te dejamos aun tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo... -dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa y comiendo uno de los dulces del te-

-Claro... Máxime vendrá en un par de días y les enseñara algo mas...aunque aun no me ha dicho que.. pero se que les servirá.. todos menos Dumbledore le miraron raro que.. deben ser cosas de rutina.. que se yo.. -dijo quitándole importancia, los demás solo suspiraron en derrota-

Después de que todos se hubieron ido, dejándolos en manos de Lady Shalim, esta les propuso iniciar inmediatamente, ya que no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar ni un minuto, después instalarlos en unas habitaciones de la parte superior los guió hacia uno de los salones de la mansión...

-Estas contaminado... -dijo en un susurro-

-Si... -fue le escueta respuesta, sentía como su magia se debatía entre niveles graduales bastante difíciles -...duele... -cerro los ojos-

-¿qué sucede?...

-Harry... apártate.. y conjura un escudo sobre ti... -le dijo mientras ella hacia desaparecer todo en la estancia dejando ver el mármol del piso-

-... -no respondió pero hizo lo que le indico, apartándose hacia una de las esquinas de la estancia-

Draco se mantuvo firmemente en el centro de la estancia debajo de sus pies había unas extrañas marcas labradas sobre el mármol, ahora que lo observaba mejor Harry pudo ver que de su cuerpo salía un aura oscura, rodeada apenas por chispas plateadas, creando descargas mágicas por el salón.

-Es magia... -dijo asombrado-

-La plateada es Draco , la negra es magia contaminada, es demasiada... debo purificarla cuanto antes... -dijo con algo de temor en la voz-

-¿por qué?

-Si su magia se contamina por completo se convertirá en una criatura oscura ... y en su estado lo mas lógico será ... un elfo oscuro y eso.. no seria nada bueno... ni para el ni para nosotros...

Ángelus comenzó a recitar algunos conjuros que Harry jamás había escuchado, de su cuerpo emanaba una aura de color púrpura. La estancia comenzó a llenarse con un aura pesada. El aura púrpura trataba de hacer contacto con la plateada, pero la oscura la repelía con fuerza. Los símbolos que Harry antes había visto en el suelo comenzaron a resplandecer. Harry sintió como de pronto una gran cantidad de magia se concentraba en el cuerpo del elfo haciéndolo levitar algunos centímetros del suelo. La oscura comenzó a desaparecer parecía que casi se había desvanecido, pero de pronto exploto levantando ráfagas de gran fuerza mágica en la estancia, una de estas hizo retroceder algunos pasos a Ángelus, pero esta se mantuvo firme y volvió a sus conjuros logrando hacer retroceder a la magia oscura. Draco fue rodeado por una brillante aura platino que el envolvió por completo, grito al concentrarse tanta magia en su ser. Algunos minutos después todo había terminado. Draco se encontraba exhausto, de rodillas respirando con pesadez, la oscuridad le envolvió. Harry se acerco quitando su escudo y le levanto en vilo, acomodándolo entre sus brazos, mientras que ángelus hacia aparecer nuevamente los muebles de la estancia.

-ufff... -dijo ángelus sentándose en uno de los sillones, esto la había agotado- ... su magia volvió a ser pura...

-... -Harry la contemplo mientras se acercaba y recostaba a Draco en uno de los sillones-

-deberás aprender lo que hice anteriormente...- le dijo ella observándole detenidamente-

-¿por qué?... -solo pudo preguntar-

-deberás hacerlo puede que te sea de utilidad algún día... -dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, la verdad es que no sabia cuanto poder podía desbordarse, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera controlar ese poder y esa persona era Harry -... ( solo espero que su cuerpo pueda soportar el crecimiento de su magia )...

-okay...

-también deberás saber cuando dejarle ir..

-¿qué?...

-deberás dejarle ir y respetar sus decisiones... nosotros no somos las bases centrales de la vida de una persona, solo se nos invita a formar parte de algunos momentos necesarios en su vida, nada mas, ten en cuenta eso... cuando ya no se nos necesite seremos expulsados del camino, de nosotros dependerá seguir en el camino como una ayuda o como un lastre, no te sientas mal, tu sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas... escoge sabiamente...- dijo dándole una sonrisa entre cariñosa y algo que Harry no pudo descifrar, algo así como una pena, un sufrimiento que sabia no era suyo, sino mas bien sabiendo que ese seria su camino-

Algunos minutos después, ángelus y Draco ya se encontraban mejor. Así que Ángelus procedió a hacer lo que había estado tratando de hacer hasta antes de la purificación.

-bueno...mis lindos chicos...les enseñare...Terommancia y Dorhacmancia, como ...

-eeh.. disculpe Lady Shalim..

-oh.. si.. como se me pudo olvidar… -dijo adivinando los pensamiento de Harry -las presentaciones.. ya me estaba yendo... jijiji bueno.. Draco ya me conoce.. pero tu no, así que me presento.. yo soy Lady Shalim... Guía Especial Central de los Estudios Avanzados para Aurores... o GECEAA...pero prefiero que me llames Ángelus... ese es mi nombre... -dijo simplemente-

-si.. pero ¿quien es?.. no quiero ser grosero.. pero la verdad se me hace demasiado raro todo esto y sin decir que no se nada de nada..

-QUEEE!.. no sabes... VOY A MATARLOS!...NO TE DIJERON NADA..! YO LOS MATO!... d-ijo dando vueltas furibunda y lanzando llamitas por la boca-

-Este.. no se ponga así.. Lady Shalim... yo les pedí que no dijeran nada..- dijo Draco educadamente-

-EH?.. esta bien.. dijo comprendiendo ..pero creo que deberíamos decirle cuando menos lo principal... y no me digas así que me siento vieja...

-Si..Ángelus... esta bien...

-Ahora esta mejor -dijo sonriendo y ahora enfocándose en Harry -bueno mi querido compañero.. creo que tienes muchas preguntas y antes de iniciar veré si puedo dártelas.. claro que esto no implica decirte todo y lo que me parezca menos correcto para ti... así que pregunta.. -dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita y logrando aparecer tres confortables sillones en la vacía estancia-

-¿qué sucede?.. -fue simplemente lo que pregunto-

-umm.. al punto.. eso es bueno.. mira... solo te diré que Draco es importante y por lo tanto debe ser protegido... todas las personas que estuvieron hoy aquí están implicadas, son miembros de la alianza del Lobo plateado... tu también eres importante.. así que debo enseñarles todo lo que necesiten para poder sobrellevar esto... para poder sobrevivir...

-¿por qué?...- había sentido como un golpe al saber que su padrino sabia, y no le había dicho nada. Mas no dijo nada eso lo hablarían ellos dos después-

-bueno.. eso es mas difícil.. pero...Draco... -le miro y vio sobresaltarse y bajar la mirada- ..asumió un deber...y ahora debe mantenerlo oculto...

-¿deber?...¿oculto?.. ¿de quien?... -dijo sin despegar su mirada del cabizbajo rubio-

-no de quien.. sino de quienes... como ya sabes los Galzen... son unos.. pero aparte del mismo Voldemort...hay aun fuerzas que necesitan lo que se oculta...

-¿cuál era ese deber?...

-eso.. no puedo decírtelo.. solo Draco puede ya que ahora es suyo...y solo el podrá decírtelo..si quiere... lo que debes saber es que lo que oculta Draco roba y transfiere el poder mágico de un mago a otro... -el la miro atónito- ..bien... ahora que comprendes la gravedad del asunto...veras que si esto llega a caer en manos inapropiadas seria el fin del mundo mágico...

-.. deber... -dijo meditabundo- ...esta bien.. -dijo levantándose del sillón con fuerzas renovadas- ... creo que debemos iniciar cuanto antes...

-bien, esos ánimos me gustan... -dijo feliz e incorporándose de un salto muy enérgico- ... ¿D accord.. Draco?...

-oui…. -dijo sonriendo levemente-

-bueno.. empecemos.. -y moviendo su varita hizo desaparecer los sillones dejando la estancia vacía nuevamente lo primero que debemos hacer es... olvidar esto.. dijo sosteniendo la varita de Harry entre sus dedos-

-pero.. ¿cómo?... ¿cuándo?.. -pregunto algo alterado, el la había guardado en su túnica..¿no, aunque no era desconocido para el que se podía hacer magia sin la varitas, el mismo la había practicado pero no de manera extrema-

-jijiji.. bueno eso lo averiguaras tu.. pero por el momento deben desaparecer.. -y diciendo esto tanto su varita como la de Harry desaparecieron en una lucecita blanca-

-potter ya la ha practicado... -le informo Draco a ángelus-

-OH.. guauuu!... eso muy pocos magos pueden hacerlo y mas sin entrenamiento...

-... -se sonrojo- .. nah.. es algo que hago desde muy pequeño... -dijo quitándole importancia y mirando feamente a Draco por descubrir su secreto-

-... -este solo le miro con una sonrisita triunfante-

-bueno... ahora... lo que deben saber es que la Terommancia es el arte de lanzar conjuros y maldiciones sin la ayuda de sus varitas o mejor dicho la forma de controlar su poder mágico con su mente y a través de palabras sin ningún conductor... eso es lo primero que aprenderán, ya saben las parte teórica... -les guiñó un ojo -olviden, acostúmbrense a no depender de su varita.. eso es lo que haremos los próximos dos días..así que... -su mirada se volvió maliciosa -... muajajaja... hora de la tortura...esta será su primera tarea... tendrán que hacer levitar estas plumas sin ayuda... -y sin mas se sentó como tradicionalmente lo hacían los chinos e hizo aparecer un cuenco de té -ahora inicien...

-ok. -dijeron lo dos-

Así fue como el primer día paso dejando a nuestros amigos muy fatigados por el uso de su poder mágico, bueno mas a Draco que nunca había logrado hacer magia sin varita, mientras Harry avanzaba en la perfección de sus habilidades, Draco apenas empezaba a controlar su magia. Al final de este Harry ya podía utilizar _Wingardium leviosa_ sin ninguna dificultad al igual que varios hechizos de protección y ataque como _Protego, Petrificus Totalus, Accio, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Desmaius, Reducto_ y demás mientras que Draco apenas y podía con la mitad de estos y no por falta de capacidades...

Harry se encontraba descansando metido en la tina de baño, había sido un día muy duro, eso de la Terommancia era muy difícil. Aunque en cierta forma se sentía mas fuerte, mas seguro. Aunque aun no se acostumbraba del todo a lanzar hechizos sin su varita, pero bueno el que decía Draco había tenido que sobrevivir sin ella por casi cinco meses. Debió haber sido duro, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quería saber que sucedía, bueno si sabia que sucedía, pero no de forma total y el único que podía decírselo era Draco, ya que por lo visto su padrino y los demás no querían decirle nada. Le había sentado mal que su padrino estuviera involucrado y no le dijera nada, aunque ya lo sospechaba, estaba un poco molesto con el por no avisarle y eso que al parecer esto ya tenia tiempo...

En fin, se sumergió en la tina por algunos segundos y luego salió de esta dispuesto a tener una larga charla con Draco.

Camino lentamente por la casona, al parecer todos se encontraban dormidos, y quien los culpaba había sido un día bastante cansado, miro por los ventanales , los suaves copos de nieve caían como si de una lluvia se tratase tal vez mañana aun nevara, sonrió, le gustaba ver nevar, era uno de los espectáculos mas hermosos que alguna vez había visto.

Camino y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Draco que se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de la suya, mientras caminaba se acomodo mejor la túnica aunque había un clima templado en la casa aun podía sentirse el fresco que venia del exterior, froto su mano derecha, le hormigueaba, acaricio el brazalete de cuero negro de quien sabe que cosa que se extendía cubriendo sus dedos índice y central hasta mas de la mitad de su brazo dejando al descubierto el pulgar, el anular y el meñique. Los de Draco eran dos guantes cortos verdes que le cubrían las palmas un poco mas allá de sus muñecas y atravesaban sus pulgares dejando al descubierto todos sus dedos. Sus manos; ellos habían escogido sus manos como conductor, aunque Ángelus les dijo que podían haber utilizado cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Aun podía sentir como los hechizos eran expulsados de esos mismos dedos, era extraño, ya se acostumbraría como le había dicho ángelus el seria un auror por lo que debía acostumbrarse. Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada de Draco, pensaba que si no era muy tarde para hablar con el, pero mejor toco, nadie le respondió así que se aventuro dentro de la habitación.

Dentro al parecer no había nadie la gran habitación estaba templada por el fuego de la chimenea y algunas velas, la cama grande con dosel y cortinas en colores oscuros con curiosos tejidos dorados brillaban por la luz además que las pequeñas cómodas y armario de madera brillante y sillones cerca del fuego de la misma tonalidad de la cama daban al lugar un cierto aire de solemnidad, algunos sonidos provenientes del baño lo alertaron así que con cautela se acerco.

-¿estas bien, Draco?... -pregunto antes de entrar al baño-

-... -los ruidos disminuyeron pero no se fueron-

-voy a entrar... -y sin decir mas entro, pero lo que encontró lo dejo de pie en el mismo sitio- ¿qué suce...de?... -logro articular, ante sus ojos estaba Draco arrodillado en las lozas del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndole apenas-

-... -el no le miraba solo veía el suelo, mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor, sus dedos se crispaban en las lozas cremas del baño-

-di...me... -logro decir entes de ver el problema, Harry vio como Draco tocaba su espalda y vio como el antiguo tatuaje de enredadera ahora se había extendido por casi media espalda, las marcas tatuadas dejaban rojas y sangrantes aberturas en las partes de la espalda afectada- rayos... maldición... -y sin pensarlo presiono la área afectada con sus palmas y concentrándose dijo con voz fuerte- ¡_Currette_!... -nada sucedió y sus dedos se mancharon de carmesí- ¡_Currette_!... -repitió con el alma en sus dedos y esta vez el enrojecimiento y sangrado paro mas las marcas y aberturas no desaparecieron, y por las lagrimas que derramo en ese instante supo que el dolor aun no se iba pero si había disminuido por que Draco había dejado de hacer fuerzo con sus dedos en las lozas-

-... -le miro apenas posando su mirada plata cansada sobre las esmeraldas-

-vamos.. -le ayudo a levantarse mientras le ponía en los hombros una bata que había visto colgada cerca de la puerta -.. creo que debes descansar.. ¿por qué demonios no avisaste?... -le regaño-

-... -no quería decirle que esto siempre le pasaba, cada día se incrementaba poco a poco como una lenta tortura, no debía preocuparle, aun no- ...

Harry le hizo sentarse sobre la cama para limpiar la sangre de su espalda, miro como las marcas de sangre se iban desvaneciendo con la infusión de yerbas que el iba poniendo poco a poco con una gasa, la blanca piel dejaba de estar roja para dar paso a su color natural. Miro en toda la habitación pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle, como una venda o algo así que opto por dejarla al descubierto por lo menos veía que cicatrizaba rápidamente sin ningún problema. Ahora el tatuaje ocupaba media y la parte baja de la espalda, según creía eso no era bueno, parecía un hechizo simple pero podía a llegar ser muy dañino si se usaba con frecuencia y no era atendido debidamente, lograba recordar que en quinto año había tenido un castigo parecido pero nada comparado con lo que Draco sufría ahora, lo bueno es que aun se acordaba como curar las marcas hechas, bueno esas eran con el filo de una pluma, en cambio estas eran tan finas y profundas como hechas con un bisturí.

Draco se encorvo un poco al sentir como Harry limpiaba su espalda, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo cuando por fin se dio cuenta que tan desnudo estaba y es que una pequeña toalla y una bata ligera no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; aunque su corazón latió fuertemente se obligo a controlarle diciéndose a si mismo que Potter no era como los demás, además eran hombres, el solo veía un cuerpo de una persona en dificultades, nada mas... le miro de reojo, se veía tan concentrado en quitar toda la sangre de su espalda con esa toalla, era gracioso, el nunca se había fijado, aunque la luz no era mucha, ahora podía ver ciertas cosas que nunca había podido ver o mejor dicho nunca le importo ver.

La luz de la chimenea y las velas golpeaba el rostro de Harry de forma vertical dejando ciertas partes en claroscuros resaltando aun mas su piel y sus ojos dándoles un brillo especial... hasta que se dio cuenta de algo...

-¿y tus lentes?... -pregunto realmente sintiéndose mejor, el dolor se iba poco a poco-

-oh.. eso.. me los quite el semestre pasado...¿no te habías dado cuenta?...- le dijo algo curioso de que Draco Malfoy no se hubiera enterado y casi media escuela no le dejo pasar por meses-

-lo siento.. no.. -dijo algo avergonzado y sintiéndose tonto de no haberlo notado antes-

-nah.. no es nada.. solo que ya me había aburrido ... ¿sabes?.. los lentes llegan a ser algo molesto.. -dijo levantándose del lado de la cama donde había estado sentado- .. y bueno.. lo único que tuve que hacer fue... comprar unas lentillas mágicas ..y ya...además de que no me irritan los ojos y puedo llevarlas siempre... -dijo acercándose a uno de los sillones cerca del fuego ven...me debes una charla le dijo sonriendo y señalando el sillón al lado de el-

-... -solo obedeció y se sentó cerca de Harry esperando que le preguntara o le dijera algo-

-bien.. veamos.. ¿cómo entraste a esto?... y no quiero mentiras...- le advirtió-

-suspiro- ...como te dijo Ángelus, yo guardo ese algo que todos quieren y solo yo se donde esta por lo tanto para llegar a el deben primero llegar a mi.. y para liberarlo deben obtener a las seis virtudes. Hace un año me llamo mi padre, al parecer algo andaba mal por lo que me dijo que me cuidara ya que el iba a irse algunos días, lo que guardo se había liberado, por lo tanto había que encontrar un portador o una fuente como dice ella. Se hizo un hechizo por todos los miembros de la alianza del Lobo plateado para ver quien era el mas capacitado para portarlo, ese fui yo, yo no era parte de la alianza, pero al ser escogido tuve que acceder a entrar...Ángelus es la guardiana de la fuente, una inmortal, su familia desde siempre lo ha tenido esa responsabilidad, por lo tanto estaba dotada de dones por lo que termino varias especialidades en magia en poco tiempo, por ello lo de su edad, aunque parezca una joven como nosotros, la verdad es que no, aunque dice que aun es muy joven entre los suyos... -miro hacia el fuego-

-¿qué son las seis virtudes?...

-no que son.. sino quienes son ...y eso no puedo decírtelo por que ni yo se quienes son... se nos dirá en su momento...

-si es un objeto mágico... -dijo el de manera reflexiva- entonces.. debes estar protegido por hechizos...- le miro y vio como esas orbes platino le miraban fijamente- entonces.. debe consumir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico para mantenerlos... -vio como los músculos de Draco se sobresaltaban ligeramente- ¿cierto?..

-... -desvió su mirada-

-DIME QUE DEMONIOS PASA!... -dijo con tono autoritario mientras se levantaba de golpe- ...TODO ESTO NO PUEDE HACERSE SOLO POR OBTENER UN SIMPLE OBJETO MÁGICO, ES COMO SI QUISIERAN QUE TE QUEBRARAS POCO A ...POCO... -cayo en cuenta de algo repentinamente eso.. es... dijo sentándose pesadamente en el sillón ..un mago no puede mantener por mucho tiempo hechizos de un gran nivel si su espíritu es quebrantado.. rememoro sus clases- ..es eso.. ¿no?..

-... -Draco seguía sin querer mirarle o responderle-

-MALDICIÓN!...VAMOS DRACO NO SOY ESTUPIDO...- le grito levantándose nuevamente- SI SIGUES HACIENDO ESO.. TENDRE QUE SACARTE LA VERDAD A GOLPES... RESPONDE!

-Yo... son ... hechizos de _Advetirium Sacrifius_... bien ya..ya te lo dije... -dijo bajito con su tono enfadado aunque había cierto temor en esos ojos de plata pero se fue tan rápido que Harry casi no lo vio, aceptando no decirle algo mas-

-...lo siento no quise gritarte... -esas palabras le habían quitado el habla mas volvió a sentarse. Se había dejado llevar por el enojo y había olvidado que Draco acababa de pasar algo terrible, aun cuando fuera fuerte aparentemente el aun tenia ciertos resquicios de lo vivido, por ello el miedo que vio en los ojos platinos y con actitud y voz resignada dijo- ... no pensabas decírmelo... ¿no?.. ¿hasta cuando podrás confiar en mi?.. -se paso la mano por sus cabellos revolviéndolos en actitud de exasperación y frustración- ...¿qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas?...yo soy el héroe aquí...yo soy el que debe sufrir todo, el que debe padecer todo, el que siempre saldrá indemne de todo...para que los demás no pasen nada de esto...

-POR ESO MISMO... -dijo levantándose exaltado- ..YA NO PUEDES CON ESTO.. EN VERDAD CREIAS QUE PODRIAS SOPORTAR ESOS HECHIZOS... NO SIEMPRE PUEDES SER EL HEROE POTTER...SI ESO PENSABAS SIENTO DESILUSIONARTE... -le dijo gritando y con cierta altanería mirándolo desafiante a los ojos- CASI TE MATAN HACE UN AÑO...no .. no podías ni siquiera invocar o hacer un hechizo común.. es que ¿no lo entiendes?.. -su voz se iba apagando con cada palabra, desvió la mirada irritado-

-Ese es mi trabajo... -le dijo con voz modulada levantándose el también y acercándose a el- para eso nací...¿recuerdas?... para eso murieron mis padres... y para eso vivo... sigo siendo el cara rajada... el niño huérfano.. así debe de seguir... -dijo tomándolo de los hombros, Draco aun seguía mirando insistentemente al otro lado de la habitación- mírame.. vamos mírame..- le dijo presionando sus dedos un poco en sus hombros hasta que este le miro- todo estará bien...ahora solo debemos ver la forma de ayudarte.. -le dijo sonriendo forzadamente-

-...yo no necesito ayuda... -solo le miro, solo lograba meter en problemas a la gente se dijo a si mismo regañándose-

-si como no... dime donde esta..

-no puedo.. -le dijo cortante desviando nuevamente la mirada, de esas esmeraldas que solo querían ayudarle-

-pero..

-no lo diré, no insistas.. no puedo en verdad..

-entonces no te negaras a que te ayude con algo de mi magia..

-pero..

-es eso o me dices.. donde esta... no soy estúpido Draco, se que ese tipo de hechizos se alimenta de su fuente cuando esta se acabe continuara con tu vida hasta que esta se extinga, no dudo que seas fuerte, pero se que estas debilitado también por la gran cantidad de maldiciones que tienes en el cuerpo... se como funciona.. pero no se como se interrelaciona el cuerpo de la fuente con la misma...

-esta bien.. -le interrumpió, no quería que se metiese mas de lo que debía o que podía, Harry aun tenia un destino que cumplir y el se aseguraría que lo que escondía le sirviera a Harry en su momento-

-okay, entonces.. creo que debes descansar mañana será un día largo..- le dijo mientras lo recostaba en la cama, no sin antes tomar su mano cuando se sentó al lado de este sobre la cama- ..pero antes... -dijo sacando una daga pequeña de su pantalón y haciendo un pequeño pero profundo corte sobre su palma y la de Draco- ... debes recuperar algo de magia...

y sin decir mas tomo la palma de Draco con la suya uniendo así las dos heridas. Draco sintió como escocia un poco su herida, pero la sensación de hormigueo y calidez pronto sobrepaso el escozor. Harry le estaba dando así algo de su magia, la sensación era tan gratificante que no vio cuando sus ojos pesaron y cayo bajo un reparador sueño.

Harry que aun mantenía sus palmas unidas, vio como el rubio cayo dormido, hasta que no sintió algo de debilidad no le soltó el flujo de energía, así que con algo de magia cerro las heridas de sus palmas y le arropo con las mantas bien ,pero entes de cerrar las cortinas de la cama, se acerco para mirar como Draco dormía tranquilamente bajos los efectos de su energía mágica, el le había inducido a un sueño tranquilo y sin sueños para que descansara. Sirius le había enseñado a hacerlo, cuando Harry le había dicho que no podía dormir por las pesadillas y desde entonces tenia practica en ello. Draco ni siquiera lo había notado, pero la verdad es que había sido demasiado fácil mas por que el cuerpo de Draco estaba débil muy débil, era cierto que su energía había renovado en cierta parte las perdidas de Draco pero no sabia cuando pudiera durar, como podía durar una semana podía durar un día, pues aunque sabia que clase de hechizo era, no sabia que efectos tenia en el portador, aunque advirtiera algunos síntomas aun no podía saber hasta que grado estaba afectado el cuerpo de Draco.

Debía averiguar cuanto antes como funcionaban esos hechizos y donde se encontraba ese objeto; debía haber una manera de traspasar ese deber a el como originalmente debía estar estipulado y juraba por lo que mas quería que el encontraría la manera, la gente no debía morir solo... solo por ayudarle a el, por que aunque Draco no lo admitiera le estaba ayudando a el guardando lo que fuera que guardase, no había tenido que leer su mente para saberlo puesto que era evidente.. no ¿el que había hecho para merecer siquiera que se preocuparan por el?.. no, el solo.. luchaba contra las fuerzas oscuras y nada mas.. no era nada.. si el no estuviera.. alguien mas lo haría.. no era la gran cosa.. si el no lo hacia alguien mas lo haría.. pero NO... no mientras el estuviera aquí y pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo.. por impedir que alguien mas tuviera que sufrir... No podían seguir involucrando a nadie mas.. no a nadie mas..

Miro por ultima vez al durmiente y sin pensarlo paso su mano por los lacios cabellos para luego voltearse cerrando suavemente las cortinas y saliendo de ahí sin siquiera hacer un mínimo ruido..

Cuando por fin cerro la puerta silenciosamente, camino por el pasillo pausadamente como si cada paso fuera el ultimo, se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal , sonrió melancólicamente abriendo el ventanal...mientras miraba a la nada..

-duerman tranquilos.. bajo el manto de la noche serena, no deben preocuparse mientras yo este aquí... -dijo en un susurro el viento helado que le golpeaba la cara, era un conjuro- ... aseguro algo que no dudo.. nadie mas puede hacerlo que yo... y sin dudarlo un momento... mi alma les protegerá aun cuando yo no exista... confieso...mi alma permanecerá hasta el final de los tiempos con las personas que amo... -una fuerte brisa invernal se llevo sus ultimas palabras ocultándolas de oídos ajenos mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda envolviéndole en una aura celeste , mientras afuera en el manto de la noche se veían pequeñas estrellas cubriendo con sus mantos blancos todo el lugar, sellando así el conjuro-

Mientras los copos de nieve se deshacían al contacto de su rostro y las inmortales ráfagas de viento helado remecían los pliegues de su capa y las cortinas mojándolas mas esto no le importaba, los fríos vientos solo hacían aislarle mas del mundo recordándole lo helado que estaba su corazón, solo, ahora solo..., lo que no sabia es que su confesión perdida no solo las sombras de ese pasillo olvidado habían sido testigos sino una sombra mas que ahora se volvía noche bajo el manto del silencio, dejando bajo el amparo de la soledad a un alma partida confesando verdades a un amigo silente.

n.a., jejeje y aqui toy o tra vez espero actualizar con regularidad... trataree...

diganme que piensan... ¿sip?.. atte. elfo agua crystal


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII:

¿Confías en mi?... Dame tu destino...

_**¿Confías en mi?... si es así... toma mi mano, no la sueltes por nada en el mundo y emprendamos nuestro destino repitiendo esto sin cesar...**_

_**Amparo; luz de luna pierde la verdad,**_

_**Déjanos entender este hechizo de amor..**_

_**De suave piel y de hermosos ojos sangrantes..**_

_**Parte el alma del que me diera dolor...**_

_**Damos como tributo parte de nuestra sangre,**_

_**Siente las almas que imploran..**_

_**Que encuentran la seguridad para seguir..**_

_**Para dar mas de lo que ya no tienen..**_

_**Para sentir y vivir por ti..**_

_**Flor de muerte guía nuestros pasos..**_

_**Ante lo que en verdad nos espera..**_

_**Luz del alba llévate nuestras lagrimas..**_

_**Destroza el vació gélido de nuestros pensamientos...**_

_**Mente de dolor y vida..**_

_**Destroza mis alas de ángel sin verdad..**_

_**Mata la inocencia de nuestra soledad..**_

_**Pierde nuestros sentimientos...**_

_**Duerme mi dolor y mata su razón...**_

_**Pero déjanos la verdad..**_

_**La verdad que me hace desgraciado..**_

_**La que nos hace felices...**_

_**Ojo de dragón con flores de amapola..**_

_**Esa verdad que me hace ver la luz del alba...**_

_**Rayo y trueno solo deseo eso..**_

_**Mantén nuestros caminos unidos..**_

_**Y si en algún momento nos separamos...**_

_**Déjanos vernos al final del camino...**_

_**Nuestro camino que es el mismo...**_

_**Nuestro destino es el mismo...**_

_**Así lo hemos decidido sin dudar..**_

_**L. B**_

**_-----------------------------------------------_**

****

La mañana había sido de lo mas ajetreada. Harry había estado entrenando arduamente casi todos los hechizos que se sabia y algunos mas que Ángelus le había enseñado, el día anterior por fin había podido mandarles una carta a Hermione y Ron, diciéndoles donde se encontraba y estos le habían respondido que le irían a ver lomas discretamente posible. Draco no había estado con el ya que desde muy temprano después de dejar a Harry entrenando el y ángelus se habían encerrado en el cuarto de la biblioteca para poder deshacer la maldición que se ejercía sobre el.

-veamos... -dijo ella examinándolo-

-... -suspiro sonoramente sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea instalada a un lado de las ventanas cubiertas por pesadas cortinas azuladas-

-ummm. Si no colaboras... no creo poder quitarla... aunque aun no se que clase de maldición sea... -dijo mientras observaba unos libros con inscripciones antiguas-

-lo se..pero sabes ... creo que debería quedarme así... me lo merezco.. -dijo bajando la vista apesumbrado, confiaba en ella, nunca le había mentido, siempre le había dicho que esperar de todo-

-..estas mal... ningún ser humano o mago debe pasar por lo que tu has pasado no importa lo malvado que sea... además que pasa con tu padre... ¿es que no quieres volver a verlo?...- le acaricio los cabellos con delicadeza tratando de que sintiera algo de apoyo en ella-

-lo extraño muchísimo...

-los que debemos padecer todo eso somos nosotros, pero desgraciadamente no somos ni siquiera parecidos a ustedes para poder llevar lo que ustedes conllevan...deberíamos rogar por su perdón, por obligarlos a sufrir lo que no deberían...

-pero así es y no puede cambiarse..además.. no me quejo.. eso es lo que yo decidí y bueno...- dijo con cierto aire conformista y resignado-

-¿piensas seguir ocultándolo?.. -le dijo con cierta molestia-

-si... hasta cuando sea necesario, pero es demasiado inteligente ya sabe sobre los conjuros dentro de mi cuerpo y que es un objeto lo que protejo... pero aun no lo sabe todo... suspiro ...el lo sabrá cuando sea necesario..

-¿ y si no lo acepta?...

-lo hará..no te preocupes.. o le obligare a hacerlo... -dijo con convicción y esa arrogancia tan característica de el-

ya pasaba de medio día cuando el sonido del timbre desconcentro a Harry de sus practicas haciéndolo salir de la habitación y encaminarse hacia la entrada para ver de quien se trataba. Draco y ángelus salían de la biblioteca cuando encontraron a Harry y vieron a las personas que entraban por la puerta principal, heladas hasta los huesos y con las capas bañadas de nieve.

-¡la nieve esta infernal!... -dijo un muy mojado y disgustado Snape-

-calma... no es para tanto.. -dijo sonriente y muy calmado Remus-

-jum!.. si claro... -dijo desviando su mirada molesto de lupin-

_-¡Wingardium Leviosa!.._ -dijo Harry dirigiendo con sus dedos el hechizo hacia las capas mojadas, quitándolas al instante de los dos cuerpos mojados y fríos por la nieve para quedar colgadas en un perchero-

_-¡Reparo!..._ -dijo draco al segundo siguiente consiguiendo que las capas quedaran como nuevas-

_-y_a veo que han estado practicando.. -dijo Snape acariciando la cabeza de su ahijado-

-es verdad.. es fantástico.. Harry... -dijo Lupin animando al chico-

-que bueno que vinieron... -dijo algo alegre ángelus- ... como habrás notado Severus... Draco aun tiene las maldiciones..si te preguntas por que.. primero te haré una pregunta... ¿cómo llamas deshacer una maldición _Avada _sin varita_ con _su cuerpoal mismo tiempo por un solo mago?...

-imposible...a menos que dos magos lo hagan, uno que proteja y otro que neutralice y eso es poco probable... -dijo asombrado y confuso con la pregunta- .. eso es imposible...

-aja.. pues ante tus ojos esta ese imposible...

-!QUEEEE?... -dijeron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo-

-como lo escuchan... las maldiciones que tiene no existen a menos que hayan sido creadas ahora y bueno... la verdad es que solo la persona que las impuso puede quitarlas... así que... lo siento.. no puedo quitarlas...

-ya veo.. de todas formas gracias.. ángelus... -dijo Severus acercándose a la dama y depositando un beso en su mano en signo de respeto- .. te lo agradezco...

-de nada.. sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes... -dijo besando la mejilla del hombre- además..siempre me has gustado mucho.. jijijiji.. -dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la estancia-

todos menos Snape se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿What?... un poco afectados. Bueno por otra parte Severus ya ni se mosqueaba sabia como podía llegar a ser ella. Siempre era así de directa y abierta con sus cosas, además de que le gustaba jugar, demasiado para su gusto pero en fin, sabia que no lo decía en serio solo quería jugar.. suspiro derrotado, esta niña nunca cambiaria, en fin. No por nada ella le había ayudado y enseñado mucho cuando el lo necesito. Tan concentrado estaba en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la mirada platinada de su ahijado ahora se encontraba concentrada en el.

-padrino...

-si.. Draco..dime... -dijo Severus saliendo de su ensoñación-

-¿cómo esta mi padre?..

-se ha calmado desde que le dije que te había visto bien.. pero esta muy ansioso por verte con sus propios ojos.. -dijo el sentándose en un sillón de la estancia recordando que tuvo que amenazar a Lucius para que lo dejara ir-

-ya veo..- dijo de forma triste-

-Profesor Snape... ¿volveremos al colegio?...- le pregunto serio Harry-

-Si... ya esta arreglado... aunque no se que haremos con la apariencia de Draco... -dijo tocando la punta de las orejas de Draco- .. veo que controlan la Terommancia...

-Si..

-Dos días... buen record.. -dijo conciliador lupin-

-Ángelus es una dictadora tirana... -se quejaron-

-Tenían que aprender rápido¿que querían?... -dijo asomándose de imprevisto y volviendo a desaparecer de la misma forma-

-Aun les falta la Dorhacmancia...

-Según lady shalim...es lo mas importante de este entrenamiento.. el poder soportar en cierta forma el dolor o los efectos de las maldiciones para poder tener tiempo de contraatacar. -dijo muy sereno Harry-

-Padrino... ¿de donde conoces a lady shalim?...

-¿quieres saberlo?.. -el chico asintió- ..ummm.. ella es mi maestra -dos caras se le quedaron mirando como diciendo "bromeas¿no?"- ...no, no bromeo...

-es verdad.. no bromea... -dijo ángelus entrando nuevamente con una bandeja llena de tazas de te y dulces-.. vamos.. cuéntales.. sevi... -dijo la chica sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde Severus estaba sentado-

Severus le dijo que en cierta parte de su vida, mas bien cuando aun estaba en el colegio hubo un intercambio entre varios colegios de magia. Lady dijo que ella y otros tantos habían sido mandados a Hogwarts pero no exactamente por ser unos ángeles. La verdad es que ahí en verdad empezó a conocer a ángelus dijo el.

-nos pusieron en la misma clase de pociones... -dijo Severus recordando-

-si.. fue divertido.. ver a todos esos Slytherins, todos tan correctos y vestidos de verde.. yo por así decirlo era.. ummm.. la pesadilla de cualquier profesor u alumno que me "alegrara el día"- dijo con malicia-

-¿umm.? -le miraron raro ambos jóvenes-

-para ser mas exactos cualquiera que se me atravesara en el camino.. como ya saben.. tenia conocimientos mas avanzados y bueno..pues siempre encontraba algo para hacer enfadar a los profesores y alguno que otro alumno -dijo mirando maliciosamente a Severus- y.. bueno sevi fue uno de los infortunados de fastidiarme algunos planes..

-no es cierto.. -le miro feo ella- ..bueno si es cierto, pero la verdad no le veía lo divertido de dejar sin movimiento a todo aquel que paseara por el jardín y que fuera Slyterin solo por que tu decías que "como éramos verdes como plantitas necesitábamos mas sol"... -le miro recordando el enojo-

-... -lupin trato de mantener su mirada seria, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa, había recordado eso y la verdad es que había sido muy gracioso aunque también recordó algunas jugarretas que ella les había hecho, la verdad es que en su momento no le pareció nada gracioso pero ahora que lo recordaba si tenia gracia, no pudo contener sus ganas de reír así que sonrió y rió bajito ante el recuerdo de una Sirius bajo una capa pegajosa-

-jajajajaja.. si, es cierto.. ja ya recuerdo..pobres.. los profesores estuvieron horas tratando de desmarañar la complicada cadena de hechizos que cree.. jijiji.. -dijo ella alegremente-

-si, y Dumbledore jamás te dijo nada... -dijo haciendo en cierta forma un puchero-

-eso era por que yo le alegraba los días.. -dijo sacando la lengua-

-bueno.. pero el caso fue de que hubo cierta vez que no pudo controlar sus bromas...

-no me lo recuerdes ugh... -hizo un puchero-

De pronto un ligero "Plop", se escucho en la otra estancia, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta grande de madera labrada y la abrieron topándose con unos ojos tan parecidos a los de Draco.

-Lucius... -dijo con singular alegría-

-Ángelus... -saludo el Sr. Malfoy-

-Lucius... -dijo una voz peligrosamente baja- ¿qué rayos haces aquí?...

-Vine a visitar a mi hijo... -dijo con engañosa voz calmada-

Tres pares de ojos se mantenían al margen de la pelea, sabían que cuando Severus se enojaba era muy peligroso intervenir. Mientras Severus peleaba con Lucius, ángelus intervenía de cuando en cuando a favor de ambos. Después de un rato de pelea cada una le dio la espalda al otro en un gesto disgustado, al parecer esto no se iba a solucionar pronto, Lucius miro por el rabillo del ojo e identifico la figura inconfundible de su hijo, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el.

--dragón... -en sus ojos normalmente fríos se podía ver cierta emoción contenida, manteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de el-

-padre... -dijo sin mirarle a los ojos-

-será mejor que nos retiremos... -dijo cauteloso Harry, lupin , y Ángelus asintieron dejándolos a los tres en la estancia-

-... -Lucius les miro marchar dejándolos solos, de nuevo fijo la vista ante la figura parada ante si, su hijo- hijo mío... -dijo ya sin contener la emoción, acercándose para abrazarlo- ...estaba preocupado por ti...

-yo...no fui tan fuerte como esperabas...

-eso no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí y bien... ¿verdad?...

-Draco aparto la mirada hacia donde encontró los profundos ojos negros de su padrino, este movió la cabeza de forma negativa, al parecer su padrino no le había dicho nada de lo que habían hablado en la casa de Black -.. padre... creo que debes sentarte... esto será largo...

Mientras tanto en la otra estancia, Ángelus se encontraba dándoles te a Harry y a Lupin, mientras que con singular alegría ángelus les contaba ciertas anécdotas jamás sabidas por Gryffindor alguno.

-Harry... ¿qué sucede?...- le dijo preocupado, ya que desde hacia unos minutos se encontraba como ausente-

-... quiero saber desde cuando inicio esto de la Alianza y cuantos mas están involucrados y no quiero que me engañen... -dijo serio-

-... -lupin miro a Ángelus, esta asintió- esta alianza tiene no mas de cuatro años... -dijo con tranquilidad- la mayoría que la integra es conocido por ti, de una forma u otra, hay mas pero los conocerás en su momento no antes. Pero esto viene desde nuestros tiempos de escuela, Ángelus es como un oráculo sabe mucho, pero solo puede responderte si haces las preguntas correctas; gracias a ella supimos que algo malo estaba por venir y que debíamos prepararnos para ello, en la escuela ella nos obligo a pactar que cuando ella apareciese nuevamente seria momento de actuar... recuerda que un juramento es un juramento pese a todo...

-¿cómo los obligo?

-Fácil... solo les dije que tenían un objetivo común... su futuro... d-ijo algo enigmáticamente Ángelus -.. y no fue obligar mas bien fue persuadir.. -dijo con una sonrisita lobuna-

-Tenia todo a su favor, los Gryffindor siempre ayudarían desinteresadamente para poder ayudar siempre y cuando les picaras el orgullo, los Slyterin, eran inteligentes y no se dejaban convencer tan fácilmente así que simplemente tuvo que recurrir a algo mas para persuadirlos, son increíblemente leales a sus creencias y familias..

-¿ por que no me lo dijeron?..

-ángelus y lupin se miraron por largos minutos- ... veras Harry... -dijo por fin ángelus- recuerdas que tu tienes una parte importante en esto... bueno aun no era el momento, ni siquiera este. Deberías divertirte y seguir con tus amigos. Tu cambiaste el futuro con tus acciones...

-¿por qué no fui elegido como portador?

-Por que fuiste descartado por nosotros, ya tenias suficientes problemas con lidiar la amenaza de Voldemort como para tener otra de que preocuparte, además no hace mas de un año se libero y bueno tu no estabas es las mejores condiciones para ser un portador...

-Pero sobre todo...

De pronto un grito desgarrador provino de la estancia contigua, Harry se levanto sobresaltado, pensando que algo había sucedido a los ocupantes de la estancia trato de encaminarse hacia ella, pero cuando vio a sus acompañantes vio que estos no se movían para seguirle.

-Ángelus le miro tristemente y comenzó a responder la pregunta que en silencio se formulaba- ... fue Lucius y creo que vendrán otros... Draco ahora le esta contándolo ocurrido durante su desaparición..

-Harry creo que será mejor que te sientes... tenemos que hablar... -dijo Lupin agradeciendo que Sirius no estuviera ya que el trataría el tema con poco tacto, por no decir ninguno- ...Harry , sabes que en el mundo muggle y el mágico las reglas son totalmente diferentes¿verdad? -este asintió- bueno, ya sabrás que en el mundo mágico las relaciones entre jóvenes de su mismo genero son bien vistas además que aquí es legal el matrimonio entre ambos.. -este volvió a asentir- también recordaras que las costumbres son lo mas importante entre las familias de sangre pura y de alta sociedad...

-Si como la de los matrimonios arreglados.. -dijo Ángelus-

-Oh..

-Sabrás que entre las familias mas importantes esto se ha hecho desde tiempos inmemoriales y que Draco al ser miembro de la familia Malfoy y tu de la Potter, unas entre las mas antiguas debo recalcar, las reglas son mas estrictas para cada uno de ustedes, aunque tu no las sepas... -continuo Ángelus-

-Si, aquí las costumbres son aun mas fuertes a veces que las propias leyes, y en la actual condición de Draco, bueno.. -Lupin trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir-

-¿la de elfo?.. -pregunto dudoso, de que esa fuera la causa real-

-ummm.. no.. la otra condición...- los pómulos de Lupin se tornaron carmesí-

-oh.. -Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al comprender-

-bueno... como decirlo, en el mundo mágico se le da demasiada importancia entre el ser "puro" o no serlo aun entre los chicos.. por la actual condición de Draco el no tiene permitido casarse..

-¿qué?.. pero que estupidez..

-si.. pero desgraciadamente Draco al ser perteneciente cien por ciento al mundo mágico conoce perfectamente las reglas... es un duro golpe para su familia, sobre todo para Lucius ya que es su único hijo..

-no puedo creer que Lucius pueda pensar mas en su apellido que en su hijo.. -dijo con cierto dejo de enojo en la voz-

-no es eso Harry, sino lo que puede suceder... al no poder casarse como debe Draco a lo máximo que puede aspirar es a convertirse en concubina o amante de algún mago de familia poderosa, por medio de una de las reglas del mundo mágico puede hacer su derecho de posesión sobre el, como un objeto, Lucius sabe que esto no seria justo para su hijo y el no puede negarse, por que aunque fuera educado en todos los aspectos necesarios, seria denigrante aun para el propio orgullo de Draco, puesto que las concubinas o amantes no son bien vistos por mas que pertenezcan a familias poderosas... dijo Ángelus con aprehensión mucho me temo que esta es una oportunidad excelente para los Galzen...

-eso es horrible...

-lo sabemos, pero no podemos cambiarlo es una de las leyes mas antiguas del mundo mágico. A algunos les va bien y pueden elegir ser concubinas por decisión propia de alguien que les ame y amen o en muy pocos casos lograr casarse aun a costa de todo... -dijo Lupin pensativo-

-¿muy pocos casos?..

-tres para ser exactos.. Harry en toda la historia del mundo mágico... dos de ellos tuvieron que irse al mundo muggle... -Dijo tristemente ángelus-

-dos... ¿y el otro?... -pregunto, pero ángelus no le respondió- entiendo... d-ijo serio, como estudiando algo muy profundamente-

-ahora entiendes el dolor, el por que la reacción de Lucius, si Draco no tuviera pretendientes seria mas sencillo, Lucius solo le mandaría al mundo muggle y nadie le molestaría, pero si hay alguien cuando menos uno que quiera ejercer su derecho de posesión sobre el, le buscara y lo hará valer aun en contra de los deseos de Draco.

-Por eso, esto debe mantenerse en secreto, si alguien llega a saberlo, estamos muertos y no solo de manera literal.. -dijo Lupin sintiendo una aprehensión en el pecho- el que se lleve a Draco se llevara no solo a el sino también lo que guarda...

-Nadie lo sabrá... de eso me encargo.. -dijo Harry levantándose con una mueca de convicción absoluta- ... Ángelus... necesitare dos magos sangre pura, tres si es posible, convéncelos y llévalos al salón de purificación en cuanto te lo indique, estaré en el laboratorio de pociones, también necesito un traslador de sangre... -dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida-

-¿Para que lugar?... -pregunto a su vez ella-

-Mansión Potter... -dijo sin mas saliendo de la estancia por una de las puertas de entrada-

-¿ que hará?.. espero que no sea nada peligroso...

-no lo creo.. -dijo Ángelus con una sonrisita enigmática -yo creo que todo lo contrario... nos vemos Rem...

ángelus desapareció detrás de la puerta de la estancia ante la atenta mirada de Remus, sonrió, tenia una misión importante que hacer. Convencer a dos serpientes, miro su reloj les dejaría unos minutos antes de entrar, aun debían aclarar varias cosas además sabia que Harry tardaría bueno o eso pensaba ya que no tenia muy claro que quería hacer, pero si necesitaba a tres sangre pura eso quería decir que haría algo en verdad fuerte. Mientras tanto camino hacia un ala de su casa, Harry le había pedido que le diera un traslado hacia la mansión potter, ummm, por lo que se veía creía que tenia que ser un traslador grupal puesto que no podían simplemente aparecerse en la mansión, ya que por lo que le había pedido Harry no era un traslador común ya que necesitaba sangre de el para poder funcionar, interesante, no solo la mansión Malfoy podía estar fortificada.

-creo que esto funcionara... -tomo un medallón plateado de una alacena donde había muchos artefactos y joyas antiguas-

-¿qué funcionara?.. -pregunto una voz trémula a sus espaldas-

-ah, Draco...pensé que seguías con tu padre... -dijo ella acercándose a el e invitándolo a pasar-

-estaba... le deje con Severus.. tenían cosas de que hablar..

-oh.. bueno.. Draco¿alguna vez supiste como era en realidad Severus?.. -dijo mirando un libro de la estantería de objetos-

-¿a que te refieres? -dijo algo extrañado-

-A su aspecto claro...

-¿su aspecto?.. ¿qué tiene?

-¿nunca te ha contado como era en el colegio?

-No ha cambiado mucho¿no?..

-Ummm.. quieres ver.. sonrió picaramente creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa... -le dijo dándole el libro que anteriormente había observado-

Mientras platicaban y Draco observaba sorprendido varias fotos, en la estancia donde se encontraban Severus y Lucius se desarrollaba una platica tal vez largamente postergada. La estilizada figura llena de porte y elegancia bajo la túnica oscura de Lucius Malfoy no dejaba de ver ningún signo de nerviosismo ante la imponente figura del profesor de pociones.

-te dije que te quedaras donde estabas... pudiste poner a Draco en peligro... -sobresalió la voz cruda y cruel de Severus-

-... -solo le miro con ojos tristes- .. sabes que no podía... -suspiro-

-te había dicho que podrías verlo cuando esto se calmara un poco..- dijo con fastidio algo molesto- voldemort pudo lanzarte un hechizo, da gracias que la casa de Ángelus esta restringida sino...

-lo se... pero no pude evitarlo...

-y por eso me pusiste un hechizo localizador...- le miro con desprecio había algo de orgullo herido, por que no había confiado en el cuando le dijo que pronto lo vería-

-Lucius comprendió esa mirada, aunque también había algo que no podía comprender del todo -no quise ofenderte.. lo sabes... nunca he dudado de tus capacidades...

-... -solo le miro fijamente esperando que siguiera-

-Demonios.. Severus.. sabes que no soy bueno disculpándome... te confiaría mi vida... lo sabes... -dijo con voz desesperada-

-... n-o dijo nada, no tenia la intención de hacerlo, así que simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones sin quitarle le mirada de encima-

-Severus...

-Severus... -trago saliva- ...te... amo lo sabes... -parecía que el hombre ante si no le respondería- ... Merlín, me convertí en tu amante... Severus.. aun en contra de mi orgullo y de mi familia...

-las palabras del rubio captaron su atención pero no justamente en la forma que el quería- nunca te obligue a serlo...te casaste con Narcissa... -dijo con cierto recelo en la voz-

-sabes que fue por el compromiso, yo nunca la toque durante todo nuestro matrimonio, lo sabes.. siempre lo supiste...la engañe, le hice creer algo que no era; por que sabia que no podía amarla y aun así ella se conformo...no podía engañarme, yo solo podía amarte a ti, aun sabiendo que solo podía obtener el lugar de un amante a tu lado, lo arriesgue todo y confié en ti..

-y no pudiste confiarme la seguridad de mi hijo... -cada silaba era cortante y directa-

-también es mi hijo.. -dijo cortante-

-ahora eres libre..

-soy viudo... Severus.. no puedo casarme nuevamente...lo hemos hablado antes

-solo son excusas... -se levanto de golpe comenzando a caminar por la estancia -..

-estas siendo intransigente...- le detuvo poniendo su mano en el brazo del hombre, ahora lo entendía lo que había visto era desconfianza- y no se por que.. hemos tenido esta charla... no se por que desconfías...

-... -le dio una mirada inescrutable- solo desconfió de lo que no es mío... -dijo duramente-

-sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa y dolor pero fue tan rápido como un parpadeo- ...lo que no es tuyo... ¿qué tratas de decir?.. Maldición... y que ha sido todo lo que he hecho por ti... mande al demonio mis preceptos y enseñanzas solo para estar contigo dijo alterado, casi gritando ...te di mi alma... no podría engañarte... te di lo único que en verdad me pertenecía y ¿dudas?... puedes matarme.. y dudas... tienes mas poder sobre mi que cualquier persona y aun después de que muera mi alma seguirá perteneciéndote, por que si tu no decides que descanse esta se quedara contigo eternamente.. -ahora sus ojos reflejaban cierto rencor y dolor -...demonios.. -se alejo de el, hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, no quería que viera cuanto le había afectado su desconfianza-

-... -era cierto, como había podido olvidar ese pequeño detalle, el tenia lo único que nadie podía tener de Lucius Malfoy, su alma. El se la había entregado como obsequio ya que no podían estar juntos, la primera noche que estuvieron juntos. Se abrió el primer botón de la túnica y dejo ver en su cuello un delgado hilo plateado, le fue sacando hasta encontrar el extremo dejándolo ver por completo a la luz, una degollina con incrustaciones de hojas doradas- ... tu alma...- abrió la degollina dejando escapar un hermoso brillo multicolor, tan hermoso y brillante como una estrella-

los minutos pasaron rápidamente, en las mentes de los absortos amantes, cada uno rememorando y sabiendo de antemano que no podían estar separados mucho tiempo. Uno por que había entregado el alma y el otro por que simplemente sabia que no era desconfianza hacia su amante sino otra cosa y lo sabia, además los dos sabían que aunque no lo admitieran, se amaban con locura. Debían hablar, sobre todo el, debía arreglar esto.

-Lucius...- le llamo suavemente-

-este solo le miro desde la oscuridad, dos orbes platinadas sospechosamente cristalinas -.. que deseas..

-a ti... -dijo con sinceridad-

-hablo en serio Severus.. -le advirtió-

-yo también... -dijo acercándose cautelosamente, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que se encontraba herido-

-es verdad tu nunca haces bromas... -dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico-

-si las hago, pero este no es uno de esos momentos en que me apetezca hacerlas...

-dudas..

-no.. son celos.. -admitió por fin-

-no te he dado motivos para que tengas celos...

-nunca..

-dudas..

-no dudo... -estaba a un paso de el-

-ahora no, pero lo volverás a hacer...

-nunca... -disminuyo la distancia a nada-

-lo harás.. -asevero-

-¿lo crees?...- la dijo suavemente arrinconándole contra la pared mientras besaba lentamente su cuello-

-si... -cerro los ojos- .. no lo hagas... no sigas... -rogó tratando de que se alejara de el-

-... -le escucho rogar, mas aun así no se detuvo-

-ya, suficiente... -dijo alejándolo de el, antes de no pudiera parar-

-NO, no lo es.. -dijo presionando sus dedos con fuerza contra los hombros del rubio-

-Aaagghhh!... suel... suéltame... -ordenó dolorido-

-Pero que... -aflojo el agarre pero no le dejo ir, en vez de eso, desabrocho el elegante broche de oro y zafiros de la capa dejándola deslizarse hasta el suelo, descubrió el hombro dejando ver grandes y negruscos hematomas -... ¿qué sucedió?...

-El Lord no ha estado muy de buenas... -desvió la mirada -.. ha cobrado muchas cabezas últimamente por detalles insignificantes...

-¿qué hiciste?

-No saber donde estaba mi hijo... además tuve tres duelos cuando estaba en Polonia... mate a uno de sus aliados mas fuerte...

-...casi te mata... ¿cuan malo es?... -dijo sabiendo que esos golpes solo eran la punta del iceberg-

-no ha sido tan severo... -la mirada severa le dijo que no le creía nada- ... solo unas cuantas costillas y algunos ataques de los duelos... -dijo quitándole importancia- ... debo regresar.. el aun cree que estoy en la mansión Malfoy tratando unos asuntos..

-no regreses..

-debo... sabes lo que tienes que hacer... -le dijo serio -un Obliviate Tempus para borrar toda la semana y un Implans para mis recuerdos...crea nuevos.. -le dijo mientras recomponía sus ropas- ... no debe saber donde esta...

-le detuvo tomándole por el brazo midiendo no hacer demasiada presión, seguro habían aun mas moretones bajo las ropas, sabia por experiencia propia que cuando Voldemort se molestaba podía llegar a ser muy severo -... regresaremos en unos días.. los dos... ya veremos que hacer...

-pero...

-por principio de cuentas.. curare tus heridas y descansaras un poco..puesto que esas no son heridas recientes.. pero estas si.. -dijo presionando un punto en el cuerpo del rubio y viendo el claro gesto de dolor -y siendo experto se que estas son brutales... dolorosas y expansivas sino son tratadas...

El hombre de cabellos rubios suspiro resignado que podía hacer, nada, absolutamente nada, cuando a su amante se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de cosas nadie podía quitárselas hasta haberlas hecho por completo. Miro al hombre frente así mientras este hacia planes, de testarudos a testarudos Severus podía mas que el, aunque nadie mas lo supiera. Severus podía ser todo menos desatento siempre estaba al corriente y atento a las necesidades de otros, bueno siempre y cuando esos otros fueran personas que apreciara y sobre todo cuando a su persona se refería, podía a llegar ser muy necio cuando no se le obedecía y obstinado cuando quería obtener algo. A su mente vinieron recuerdos...

Flash Back

-----------------------------------------------------

Lucius se había casado hace un año, un largo año donde ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar a su esposa, dormían en cuartos separados. Desde un principio el le había dicho claramente que no quería este matrimonio, que amaba a otra persona, pero como ya existía el compromiso este no podía romperse. Ella había aceptado que tal vez no se amaran pero cuando menos tendrían una convivencia pacifica y respetuosa, ella si lo amaba pero que se conformaba con estar con el si así lo deseaba. Narcisa Black, era una joven elegante de hermosos cabellos rubios dorados y hermosos ojos azules, de complexión delicada y quebradiza que solo se comparaba equívocamente con la fuerza de su carácter, mujer de pocas y sensatas palabras, de porte gentil y aristocrático; una buena y hermosa mujer pensaba Lucius, pero no para el.

Lucius se había enamorado ya desde hacia mucho tiempo, y no de alguien cualquiera sino de su amigo, Severus Snape. Se sabia correspondido, Severus una noche antes de salir de Hogwarts se lo había hecho saber, lo había secuestrado y le había robado su primer beso, era correspondido. y eso era lo que mas dolía, por que el ya estaba comprometido y debía casarse cuando saliera de howgarts y por sus costumbres aunque se muriera en el proceso el no podía romper un juramento y así se lo hizo saber claro omitiendo la parte donde el le decía que estaba igualmente enamorado, después de eso no se habían vuelto a ver y eso hacia ya un año...

Cada día era como desgarrar su alma y dársela a los cuervos, dolía y cada vez mas. Narcisa se había convertido en su amiga y compañera, puesto que Lucius no podía ofrecerle mas, ella sabia cada secreto y cosas que le pasara por la mente, a veces pensaba que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, a excepción de otra persona. Su alma grito, dolía, y mucho. Narcisa se había vuelto muy amiga de Severus ya que asistían a la misma universidad donde ella estudiaba artes mágicas, Lucius no asistía a la misma universidad ya que tenia que administrar las empresas por lo que recibía clases particulares. Por boca de ella, supo que Severus había recibido varias condecoraciones en sus tempranos estudios por ciertas investigaciones y que había sido recomendado para Monte Frezzerca; la academia internacional de brebajes y pociones. Sonrió, ese era el sueño de Severus, le alegraba que siguiera con sus vida, pero también dolía.

Cierta noche, se encontraba solo en la mansión ya que Narcisa había salido de viaje de practicas con su grupo hacia Italia para ver las grandes obras artísticas de ahí y no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes. Suspiro, en esa casa sí que podía sentirse solo, volvió a suspirar... se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia, desparramándose en el, adiós a la elegancia por ahora, se sentía tan cansado de todo, no supo cuando dejo de pensar y callo en el sueño. Por un momento pensó que alguien le observaba, pero desecho ese pensamiento ya que nadie podía entrar en la casa a menos que tuviera un traslador para ella o llamara a la puerta, lo cual no había ocurrido, pensó, bueno no sabia si lo había pensado, por que se encontraba mas adormilado que otra cosa, así que desecho esas ideas ya trato de seguir durmiendo, pero la insistente mirada se agudizo mas, pero despertó por completo cuando una mano se poso sobre su boca, evitando lo que seguramente iba a hacer cuando escucho fuerte y claro la voz en su oído.

-Lucius...

-...- le miro aterrado¿como había entrado?.el era a la ultima persona que quería ver y menos cuando estuviera solo-

-quitare mi mano, si prometes no gritar... -el rubio asintió- .. okay.. ya esta...

-...Severus..

-hola...

-¿cómo entraste?...

-con esto.. -señalo el traslador que sostenía en la mano-

-¿cómo lo obtuviste? -dijo reconociendo al instante uno de los trasladores que había estado, supuso, antes en la casa-

-Me lo dio Narcissa... tenia que hablar contigo...

-De que.. no tenemos nada de que hablar...

-Claro que si, me voy a Monte Frezzerca pasado mañana.. -dijo de forma seria-

-Lo se...

-Ah¿recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de salir de Hogwarts?

-Si...te pedí que lo olvidaras...

-Lo se.. pero no pude... no sabiendo que me amas...

-... -le miro casi aterrado, eso era lo que mas temía, que el averiguara lo que en verdad sentía. Había podido controlar su respuesta esa vez que le había preguntado si le amaba, pensaba haberle engañado pero ahora sabia que no- .. no es verdad.. mintió nuevamente con la esperanza que le creyera

-No mientas...Leremengis... -la avalancha de sentimientos y recuerdos le inundo lamente, Lucius se mantuvo estático ante la intromisión- vuelve a decirlo... -le dijo manteniendo el hechizo sobre el-

-No, ya lo sabes... para que quieres seguir.. no lo entiendo...

-Solo quiero que me lo digas...

-No puedo hacerlo... estoy casado...

-Concédeme eso.. y no te molestare mas... finite Incantetem...

-...no tengo nada que decirte... -se levanto sin mirarle y salió de la estancia, seguro de que Severus le seguía. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y a medio camino se detuvo- ... será mejor que te vayas... -dijo aun de espaldas-

-si así lo deseas...

-así lo deseo.. -dijo impasible-

-así sea... -dijo de la forma mas fría que le permitió su voz -entonces.. adiós..

-eso es lo mejor... -dijo en un susurro- ... para ti... -cerro los ojos con dolor -y para mi...

.-si sigues suponiendo por mi.. seguirás cometiendo errores... -dijo la voz de Severus a su costado, la mano gentil había acariciado levemente la mejilla blanca-

-supuse que te habías ido... -dijo sobresaltado-

-supones demasiado... y ya me canse..

-quemmhppp!... -los labios fueron sellados con furiosa inquietud, como aquella primera vez, se rindió, que mas daba, el se iría y tal vez jamás volverían a verse que era lo mas probable, entonces que importaba lo que pasara esa noche...-

-demasiadas excusas y poco tiempo...umm -acaricio -las hebras platinadas, observando minuciosamente los ojos platas que se encontraban absortos en el, desesperados y a la vez asustados de lo que pudiera pasar

Después de esa breve pausa ya no hubo nada, ninguna barrera pudo contener lo que se avecinaba. Entre caricias y besos lentos se encontraron en medio de la habitación de Lucius, ni siquiera supieron cuando se habían quitado las túnicas, solo se encontraban absortos en los ojos del otro, desnudos, abrazados piel a piel. Como las alas de mariposas al volar las sonrisas dulces y las manos inquietas sedientas de descubrir lo jamás descubierto.

La noche aun no daba paso a la aurora cuando los ojos platino se abrieron, tomando conciencia real de lo que había sucedido. Trato de levantarse pero cierto dolor en su cuerpo y el brazo fuerte y demandante en su cintura le obligaron a mantener su postura. Miro a la figura durmiente a su lado o eso pensaba hasta que este hablo sin siquiera abrir los ojos...

-¿ a donde vas?...

-quería ir al servicio...- los cabellos oscuros callan semi revueltos sobre su espalda semi bronceada, cuando Severus abrió los ojos mirándole detenidamente-

-no lo creo muy recomendable... -le dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba sus ropas dejando al descubierto su atlético cuerpo ante la vista de su amante-

-... -trato de levantarse nuevamente, pero el agudo dolor le traspaso manteniéndole inmóvil y obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente-

-te lo advertí... -dijo acercándose se había puesto los pantalones negros, le levanto en brazos dejando ver a su amante el blanco y delgado cuerpo bañado por los sedosos cabellos platino, le coloco en la bañera llena de agua caliente, sabia que eso le haría sentir mejor-

-Severus...

-dime... -dijo mientras comenzaba a lavarle el cabello-

-será la única vez... lo de anoche.. -dijo con voz estrangulada por los sentimientos que le inundaban-

-tu lo deseas... -afirmo-

-que importa lo que deseo, estoy casado, no puedo hacerle esto a Narcissa... -suspiro-

-... -le miro deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento- ... lo se.. yo solo esperaba que me lo dijeras con propia voz, no que me hicieras este regalo... -acaricio las larga piernas, le sintió estremecer ante su contacto- .. pero lo aprecio... si tu decides que no vuelva a verte lo haré.. pero..

-pero..

-pero si me das la mas leve sospecha... no descansare hasta volver a hacerte mío.. ¿lo entiendes?..

-... -no respondió solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, la pasión y convicción que había visto en esos ojos le había dejado sin palabras-

Algunos minutos después habían salido del servicio, Severus también había tomado un baño y ahora se encontraba perfectamente vestido mientras recostaba nuevamente a Lucius sobre la suave cama.

-Severus..

-Dime... -dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-Abre esa alacena -dijo señalando el mueble de madera tallada- .. y tráeme la caja negra con broches plateados...

-Esta bien... d-ijo sin entender pero obedeciendo, tomo la caja y se le alcanzo, el rubio se había sentado con algo de esfuerzo sobre la cama. Vio como este pasaba sus dedos por los cerrojos y como al instante estos se abrían, abrió la tapa dejando al descubierto una hermosa degollina plateada-

-Esto... es un tesoro familiar... -dijo serio el rubio- ... es algo así como un seguro de fidelidad.. o algo así..

.-.. -este solo miro al objeto entre los pálidos dedos-

-... -suspiro, antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse llevando su mano fuertemente cerrada alrededor del objeto hacia su pecho- ... Contratuim... Almun... Incantatem… Severus Snape.. Capterium… -un fuerte brillo inundo al objeto que sostenía el rubio en su mano, Severus pudo observar el rictus del dolor en su frente y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.-

-¿que rayos... -Solo logro articular. Cuando el brillo ceso vio como el rubio se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, pero logro atajarlo antes de que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama- que hiciste..

-ahora...- logro articular aun con lo agotado que estaba- .. n..no tendrás ninguna duda...- sonrió, y con esfuerzo logro extenderle la degollina-

-la tomo, sintiendo entre sus dedos una calidez hermosa -pero..

-es mi alma.. -le respondió, sabiendo la pregunta que se formulaba-

-abrió la degollina dejando escapar un hermoso brillo multicolor, el brillo subió unos centímetros de la degollina y se extendió dejando ver su brillo como una pequeña estrella- .. es hermosa...

-cuando tengas alguna duda solo deberás verla... nunca te dejará.. ahora te pertenece solo a ti... nadie mas podrá tocar la degollina si no eres tu... se detuvo por el esfuerzo ... mi alma te pertenece... ahora y siempre.. -dijo cerrando los ojos-

-... -sonrió, no esperaba eso, la abrazo fuerte contra si -.. no tenias por que hacerlo...

-quería hacerlo...

-sabes lo que significa...

-lo se.. pero es lo único que podré darte...

-lo entiendo.. gracias...

-debes irte.. -dijo bajito, sabia que si no lo decía ahora, no se atrevería a decírselo después-

-lo se... pero no por saberlo lo hace mas fácil... -le beso la frente y los ojos repetidas veces-

-vete... -dijo con dolor-

-... -le miro y antes de levantarse le beso, suave y lentamente con dolor, con amor y despedida, una despedida que parecía mas prematura de lo que en verdad era, una despedida que seria tal vez eterna-

Severus se levanto y con paso firme y suave se fue con el movimiento ondulante de su capa, no miro a tras por que sabia que si lo hacia flaquearía, por que ahí dejaba algo mas que su amor renacido aquella noche, dejaba mas que sus esperanzas y ansias, dejaba a la persona con quien quería compartir cada instante, por que sabia a ciencia cierta que el era la persona elegida, con la que quería compartir su futuro, concebir hijos, formar una familia y envejecer. Pero era imposible y lo sabia, y con el dolor reinando nuevamente en su pecho apretó fuertemente la degollina contra su corazón y activo el traslador.

----------------------------------------

Sonrió hacia mucho de eso, pensó que no volverían a verse pero se había equivocado nuevamente, como decía Severus hacia demasiadas suposiciones. Severus termino sus estudios exitosamente, recibió muchas propuestas de trabajos e investigaciones pero solo había aceptado una, Hogwarts, había aceptado la cátedra en el colegio, ya que podía hacer una de las cosas que mas le gustaba y estar cerca de su mejor "amigo". Así pasaron los años, en vez de mantenerse alejados como habían prometido mentalmente parecían acercarse mas, y muchas veces no pudieron contenerse y por fin Lucius decidió rendirse no podía enfrentarse contra lo que sentía puesto que era una batalla perdida, dándole la espalda a todos sus preceptos decidió hacerse su amante en secreto sin remordimientos, excepto uno Narcisa, la cual le seguía amando aun sabiendo que la engañaba.

Miró al hombre frente así que le miraba curioso, al parecer había estado absorto en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo. Y se pregunto por milésima vez si era bueno haberle entregado el alma, y por milésima vez su respuesta fue respondida por la alegría de esos ojos negros como el onix y tan brillantes como piedras preciosas. No sabia si estaba bien o mal, lo único sabia es que ni renaciendo miles de veces cambiaria su decisión, buena o mala su alma ya había decidido.

-¿en que piensas?..

-en nada...- mintió-

-si claro.. -dijo irónico- y yo soy el salvador del mundo..

-pues.. en parte lo eres.. -dijo molestándolo-

-ahhggg... cállate.. no me lo recuerdes... -dijo dándole la espalda, agitando las manos sobre sus cabellos teatralmente- .. vamos.. necesitas descansar..

-esta bien...

Y sin que se lo esperara sintió la suave presión de unos labios sobre los suyos, y como tantas veces se dejo hacer, Severus no era muy dado a las demostraciones pero era tan apasionado en cada gesto que recompensaba muchas veces las carencias de estos.

De pronto una fuerte luz inundo la estancia, sorprendiéndolos. La persona frente a ellos les hizo sentir una gama de sentimientos que empezaron con la sorpresa, el rubor, el enojo y después bueno la cólera al observar que la luz brillante de hacia unos minutos haba sido una cámara de fotos.

-ÁNGELUS!... -gritaron dos pares de voces a la par que comenzaban a perseguir a una jovencita que salía muy sonriente a toda carrera protegiendo el contenido de su cámara , sonrió, una nueva foto para su álbum secreto-

-Que.. es que se veían tan lindos... -dijo como única defensa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

-REGRESA INMEDIATEMENTE AQUÍ!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX:

Perfume de Violetas...

Los pies desnudos caminaban sobre lo que parecía un campo de brillantes estrellas, la oscuridad, demasiada oscuridad, lo único que podía ver eran esos pequeños y delicados pies sobre el manto estrellado. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y solo logro acercarse un poco, pero lo suficiente para ver una figura de un niño y tal vez conocida y a la vez no. Miro nuevamente a los pies puesto que era lo que mas nítidamente lograba ver, ahora que los veía más de cerca logro ver que las estrellas eran cristales rotos, los cuales dañaban y cortaban los delicados pies.

La figura del niño volvió a moverse haciendo sangrar ya sus lastimados pies, logro observar que este llevaba algo en sus manos, una especie de báculo o arma no podía saberlo con seguridad, miro como esos grandes ojos que le miraban fijamente como con luz propia, de pronto el niño detuvo su andar cayendo de rodillas sembrándose profundamente los cristales en las piernas y rodillas aunque eso no pareció importarle al niño, que extendió el objeto hacia donde el se encontraba aunque no dándoselo completamente.

¿quieres ayudar?... ¿lo quieres?... dijo la voz del niño, que no parecía ser un niño, señalando el objeto que mantenía entre sus manos, aunque realmente Harry sabia que el niño no se refería totalmente al objeto

si... dijo aseverando

¿en verdad?...deberás matar para ayudar... ¿lo harás?...

lo dicho le había dejado pasmado ... ¿matar?...

de que te sorprendes... estas dispuesto a matar a Voldemort... dijo el niño de manera fría y tal banal quitándole importancia al asunto

es su vida o la mía... en cambio esto es diferente... ¿serán inocentes?...

pareció meditarlo unos minutos antes de que una sola silaba saliese de sus labios … no... pareció al fin sentenciar mas volvió a hablar por un bien mayor los pequeños sacrificios quedaran olvidados... ¿harás ese pequeño sacrificio?... ¿olvidaras?...

¿ayudare?..¿me lo entregaras?... dijo refiriéndose al objeto entre las manos del niño

...si... ¿tú lo harás?

... dudo no sabia que responder, se acerco hacia el niño y se arrodillo frente a el, no importándole el dolor que sentía sobre sus rodillas al clavársele los cristales

lo harás... sentencio finalmente el niño con una extraña sonrisa que le hizo sentir que tal vez le conocía después de todo

Harry despertó sobresaltado, ese sueño había sido tan real, pero había algo que le decía que lo que había soñado no era totalmente un sueño, miro entre las penumbras de la habitación. Ahora lo recordaba se encontraba en su habitación, en la mansión Potter hacia tan solo un par de horas habían llegado, gracias a Merlín que ángelus había convencido a Lucius y a Severus de ir por que si no tendrían varios problemas. Bueno, no que decir que había sido fácil convencer al par de hombres Ángelus casi tuvo que chantajearlas quien sabia con que, pero al final habían accedido a regañadientes. Mañana seria un día largo y más para lo que pensaba hacer, así que mejor cerró los ojos y pronto cayo en un letargo profundo sin sueños.

Fuera de las habitaciones de Harry un par de ojos platino observaba las puertas cerradas, cerro sus ojos concentrándose nuevamente haciendo menudas florituras como escribiendo instrucciones imaginarias, tan pronto como inicio sus movimientos cesaron, de sus manos emanaba una ligera aura azul verdosa confirmando con eso que el hechizo había sido completado, a su lado ángelus sonrió.

¿lo has hecho?..

si... este asintió, acomodándose mejor la bata blanca de dormir, una preciosa combinación entre seda y suaves encajes

no creo que le agrade saber que esta siendo hechizado en su propia casa.. le reprocho encaminándose por los pasillos hacia sus habitaciones, donde Harry les había puesto al llegar a la mansión

no lo sabrá... fui muy cuidadoso... además el hechizo solo se revelara cuando llegue el momento... conociéndole no aceptara a menos que este hechizado... ¿verdad? dijo el rubio deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación, una gran puerta tallada con figuras de copos invernales, cristales invernales encerrando finas piedras preciosas

estas siendo demasiado cuidadoso...

claro, debo serlo... se me acaba el tiempo...

... ¿cómo lo sabes?... le miro preocupada

...espero por su bien… no sabrá lo que hará... no tendrá remordimientos... será mas fácil olvidarlo... ignoro olímpicamente la pregunta

Imperial... utilizaste Imperial... susurro incrédula, no pensaba que pudiera tener el poder para hacerlo

Si... por cierto es momento de que le enseñes el libro... es hora de que sepa que es lo que protejo, a que es lo que se enfrenta, claro sin ciertos detalles¿entiendes?... le miro fijamente con sus brillantes ojos

Claro...aprenderá a utilizarlo... ya sabes que puede pasar si lo no sabe...

Duerme bien... corto por fin la platica

Tú también... lo necesitas...

Durante la mañana, todo se encontraban muy atareados, Severus y Lucius se encontraban preparando prevenciones ya que el hechizo que habían utilizado al alba, puesto que necesitaban de los primeros rayos del alba para que el conjuro funcionara, no había resultado ser tan sencillo como habían pensado en un principio; gracias a la fusión de magia habían logrado ocultar la esencia real del cuerpo de Draco, pero no habían podido quitar la maldición que lo hacia ser elfo, y no se animaban a intentarlo nuevamente ya que el primer intento había sido muy difícil y no era muy seguro volver a intentarlo sin arriesgar nuevamente sus vidas. Harry por su parte se encontraba caminando hacia las habitaciones donde había dejado a Draco la noche pasada y de paso también ver a Ángelus ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos se había levantado.

Toco la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta entro, abriendo la gran puerta labrada, su mano recorrió los labrados y las gemas incrustadas finamente en el labrado, le gustaba esa puerta. Las habitaciones celestes, según recordaba, así le habían llamado a esa habitación cuando hizo el primer recorrido con el notario, aunque su padrino le había dado otro nombre, el cual no recordaba ahora y así cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión tenían un nombre en especifico, bueno casi todas. Entro a la pequeña entrada dejando ver la siguiente puerta doble con vitrales brillantes enmarcados en fina caoba dorada, las delgadas líneas de oro se deslizaban por el cristal creando complicados entramados de cristales invernales y cruces góticas para luego desaparecer y volver a empezar así una y otra vez. Entro sin mucho preámbulo, siendo recibido por los elegantes cortinajes semi trasparentes de la entrada. Esa habitación nunca le terminaría de asombrar, los postes finamente tallados en cristal trasparente y los suaves entramados de los cortinajes azul bordeo finamente bordados con hilos dorados y multicolor, toda la habitación decorada con tramas de cristales invernales, en acabados de cristales, madera bellamente pulida y barnizada entre hermosos azules y blancos inmaculados. Los grandes ventanales que como la puerta de entrada, comenzaban con líneas doradas para cambiar a finos vitrales invernales cayendo suavemente al compás de los rayos solares.

La figura delgada aun cubierta por los grandes cobertores blancos satinados y bordados con plata, la suavidad de los cortinajes de los postes de la cama, dejando y a la vez no traspasar un poco de luz multicolor a la figura delgada y casi flexible que ajena a todo seguía durmiendo. El olor a brezo y a rosa le inundo los sentidos, al lado de la cama se encontraba un magnifico arreglo de rosas azul zafiro brillante con orquídeas blancas, abiertas en todo su esplendor, ahora que lo recordaba en su habitación también había uno solo que mas discreto y menos vistoso con rosas rojas y alguna otra flor que no recordaba. Se acerco más y comprobó lo que tanto temía nuevamente, las sabanas y la espalda de los pijamas se encontraban salpicadas de un rojo casi café, sangre. Las heridas de Draco habían vuelto y el no había dicho nada, y seguro que cuando se levantara haría lo posible para ocultarlo como cada noche. Con un pase de su mano las sabanas y las pijamas volvieron a estar inmaculadas, se sentó al lado del durmiente y en un reflejo que se estaba volviendo mas frecuente acaricio la mejilla blanca y quito algunos mechones del rostro, tonto se dijo a si mismo por lo que pensaba en ese momento, si Draco así lo quería el no diría nada y seguiría jugando a que no se enteraba de nada, pero eso no evitaría que interviniera cuando en verdad fuera necesario, de cierta forma le entendía, tal vez fuese un poco obstinando en cuanto a la ayuda pero eso solo refería a que el carácter de Draco seguía como tal, el no estaba acostumbrado a que le ayudaran o pedir ayuda, quería conservar su orgullo aunque de este no quedara mucho y no seria el quien le obligara a dejarlo de lado, ya que era una parte importante del rubio, lo que lo hacia ser el mismo. Ese carácter independiente y testarudo que lo hacia ser el, la devolución de su magia solo había sido un punto mas para regresarlo, para recuperarlo, al no sentirse indefenso podía volver a tener control, control sobre todo y sobre si mismo que era lo mas importante. Eso era lo que mas le atraía de el.

...Potter... ¿que haces?... le miraron unos somnolientos ojos grises, había despertado cuando sintió que alguien le miraba y le acariciaba la mejilla

Harry... le corrigió, aun manteniendo inconscientemente la caricia al rostro del joven frente a el

Potter...

Harry...

Potter…

Harry…

Podemos seguir así infinitamente… ¿a que viniste?... dijo incorporándose poco a poco, le dolía el cuerpo

Vine a levantarte...pero como no me respondiste cuando toque pues abrí... es hora del desayuno...tu padre quería hacerlo pero como no sabia donde estaban las habitaciones... rió un poco, había sido épico ver la cara de Lucius Malfoy ante la complejidad de la mansión para el

se sentó en la cama aun cubierto por las sabanas y edredones ... bajaremos...

no... te traerán el desayuno... hizo un movimiento de su mano tocando una campana de cristal ubicada en la parte superior de los doseles ... tu padre y Snape ya lo hicieron... yo también... al instante se apareció un elfo parecido a Dobby pero mas viejo, de grandes orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes cenizas vestido como un mayordomo ... ¿qué deseas desayunar?..

... lo medito, pero la verdad es que nada le apetecía realmente

tráele al joven Draco fruta...melón chino... uvas, fresas, duraznos... oh si también cerezas... trae también jugo de naranja y la poción que el Señor Snape te mande... eso es todo Kanen... le dijo sereno

enseguida Amo Harry, con su permiso amo Draco... hizo una graciosa reverencia y sin mas desapareció en una nube de humo

¿amo Draco?... le pregunto algo consternado a Harry

meros formalismo... ya sabes como son los elfos... dijo tratando de no darle importancia, acababa de recordar como le había puesto su padrino a la habitación donde estaban y no creía que le gustara nadita a Draco enterarse

meros formalismos... si como no

mejor no preguntes... no te va a gustar la respuesta...

no creo... tanto que viví toda mi infancia con ellos y si alguien no les da la instrucción no llaman a nadie que por meros señores u otro formalismo... desvió su mirada y quito los edredones para salir del lecho aunque eso predispondría bastante dolor

quédate quieto... descansa... dijo esquivando deliberadamente la pregunta y devolviéndolo a su posición inicial sabiendo que aun no se recuperaba del todo ... dime que es lo que necesitas y te lo traeré...

ummm... Harry Potter a mi disposición... wauuuww no se que pensar...soy tan afortunado... dijo en forma de burla

no abuses...elfo malcriado... dijo retándole

okay... solo necesito ropa...

¿ropa?

Si... no puedo estar siempre con bata de dormir... dijo señalando la ropa que tenia puesta

¿por qué no?...

no se tu... pero en mi mundo usamos ropa para ir a muchas partes y no ropa de dormir... dijo con claro cinismo como explicando lo obvio

oh perdóneme usted... pero tengo entendido que no saldrás de aquí...

¿eh?.. que bien... me escapo de un loco para entrar con otro...

hable con tu padre y dijo que es lo mejor... que te quedes aquí hasta que entremos a Hogwarts... ahí ya veremos... Ángelus también se quedara... ya que la mansión Potter se encuentra entre un punto interdimensional es imposible que nadie la encuentre ya que esta cambia continuamente su estado temporal haciéndola invisible para cualquiera y solo con un traslador de sangre Potter se puede entrar a esta...

y yo que pensaba que mi casa tenía grandes embrujos...

ya vez que no… así que no trates de hacer un tour sin supervisión... podrías perderte o algo peor...

¿ummm?... levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta

la mansión tiene un laberinto mágico dentro y fuera de esta, solo los que son de la familia pueden encontrar la salida, para los demás es una trampa mortal sobre todo para los enemigos...Es como si la casa tuviera vida propia… según ni padrino esto sucede por que la magia Potter se va concentrando en esta cada vez que algún miembro de la familia muere, en algún momento adquirió mente propia y la magia la utiliza para cambiar todo en ella para la protección y gustos de sus habitantes…

Potter... quiero mi ropa...

...no...

Potter... parezco chica con esto... hasta ahora se da cuenta ...prefiero mi ropa elfica a esto...

no hasta que me digas por mi nombre...

no... dijo categóricamente

si...

mi ropa... Harry... dijo por fin con algo de enojo, estaba cansado sabia que así seguirían por mucho tiempo el mismo se lo había dicho hace un rato y no tenia ni la fuerza ni el animo para continuar con esto

en una hora saldremos, iremos con Liam...así que sugiero que te bañes, te hará sentir mejor dijo dándole una mirada que decía "se que te duele, así que no finjas conmigo" ...algo de mi ropa esta en el ropero, pero creo que será mejor que te quedes con la bata...

¿por qué?... dijo Draco levantándose y dándole una mirada de " si lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, en verdad crees que voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora"

Una, por que Liam es modisto¿lo conoces, no? el rubio asintió Bueno iremos con el en una hora y dos; por que te queda muy bien... dijo saliendo rápidamente antes de que fuera alcanzado por una almohada

HARRY JAMES POTTER... TE ODIO!….. grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras aun podía escuchar las carcajadas del susodicho a través de esta

Harry salió corriendo por los pasillos solo por si a su huésped le apetecía perseguirle armado con cojines, cuando estuvo seguro que no le perseguían aminoro el paso pero no quito la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia su habitación para esperara la hora acordada con Draco, Severus le salió al paso y no solo el al parecer su padrino y Lupin habían llegado.

Potter ... dijo con moderada voz

si, profesor Snape...

debemos hablar Potter... dijo una voz serena a las espaldas del profesor de pociones

acompáñenme... dijo con voz diplomática Harry

Harry emprendió el paso hacia unas escaleras laterales, hacia lo que parecía un estudio o algo así. No giro ni una sola vez puesto que sabía que los adultos le seguían. Entraron, era una inmensa biblioteca con inmensos volúmenes de los más infinitos temas, al parecer la familia Potter era mas de lo que aparentaba. Harry les indico que se sentaran frente a el en una reconfortable sala de armoniosos muebles de caoba oscura y terciopelo verde. Al instante de sentarse, uno de los elfos apareció abriendo los gigantescos cortinajes, iluminando así completamente la estancia, dejando ver a través de los inmensos ventanales los terrenos increíblemente cuidados que la mansión poseía.

¿té?... ofreció con voz cauta Harry

Bolbo... por favor... asintió Severus, al instante apareció en sus manos una elegante taza, en la cual al segundo siguiente el elfo con una hermosa tetera laqueada le servia lo pedido

Manzanilla... por favor... dijo Lupin ... con dos de azúcar...

¿padrino?...

... negó con un movimiento de cabeza

¿y usted Sr. Malfoy?

Nada... gracias...

Bien... ustedes dirán dijo con voz serena pero esperando ansioso la conversación

Joven Potter... empezó Lucius ... no tengo la menor idea de cómo logra meterse en tantos problemas... dijo con su silbante y arrogante acento ... aun cuando se hace todo lo posible para que no lo haga...

Si fueras su profesor no se te haría tan raro... protesto en un susurro perfectamente audible Severus

No es tan malo... intervino Lupin

En fin...si fuera por otras razones ya le habría lanzado cuanta maldición encontrara en mi memoria, pero como no lo es... solo puedo decir.. gracias... dijo sintiéndolo verdaderamente aunque ni sus ojos o facciones cambiaron demostrando algo

... no supo que decir, Lucius Malfoy agradeciéndole¿es que el mundo se volvió loco y el no?... Miro buscando ayuda en los ojos de su padrino, estos solo le confirmaron que había escuchado bien y que estaba tan sorprendido como el mismo

Lo que Lucius quiere decir... dijo Severus conteniendo la risa ante la cara de espanto que tenia Harry, como si Lucius en cualquier momento le fuera a abrazar o algo parecido ... es que de no ser por tu absurda valentía y el siempre molesto instinto de meterte en todo no tendríamos a Draco de vuelta...

Oh... suspiro aliviado, bueno cuando menos no esperaba algo mas

Pero... eso no quita que hayas hecho una soberana estupidez...

Siempre las hago... dijo con voz indiferente ... ¿algo mas?

... Severus suspiro tratando de calmar el repentino ataque de ira, sabia que solo le estaba provocando ... mira jovencito...

en primera... ya no soy tan jovencito... tengo mas de la mayoría de edad...

... Severus y Lucius se le quedaron mirando

Severus... Lucius... lo que dice Harry es verdad... dijo Lupin tratando de despejar sus dudas ...Harry ha recibido entrenamiento para lo que todos sabemos... eso incluye aumentar su experiencia en el menor tiempo posible... bien... ¿conocen lo que es una cámara temporal? ellos asintieron esta casa tiene una... pues Harry ha estado entrenando en ella desde que recibió la herencia de esta casa...

¿cuántos?... pregunto tajante Severus, se sentía algo molesto de haber sido excluido de esa información, ahora sabia por que habían subido las calificaciones del león

tres años, Harry actualmente tiene 19 años...

exacto... así que no me traten como un joven de 16...

en vista de eso, entonces serás lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar esta información... dijo la penetrante voz de Lucius ... Harry asintió ... seré preciso y no... por ningún motivo volveré a repetir las cosas así que espero que lo captes a la primera... le miro severamente

si trata de... trato de repelar pero una mirada de advertencia le hizo callar, presentía que si decía algo mas seria excluido de lo que Lucius Malfoy fuera a decirle okay...

bien...la familia Malfoy, me imagino de sobra que sabrás casi todo acerca de ella por boca de Draco, pero aun hay mas... los primeros Malfoy en conjunción con otras cuatro familias mas entre ellas la Galzen hicieron un pacto con el señor de los infiernos... solo había una prueba para jurar fidelidad a este pacto y a cada familia se le entrego su prueba... imaginaras quienes cumplieron su prueba...

los Galzen...

exacto, se les encomendó traer el cetro de la verdad... la nuestra no era sencilla pero tampoco exactamente difícil... la copa de los misterios...

¿qué tiene de ejemplar?

Harry... ese articulo, es un articulo divino, existen varios resguardados por diferentes tipos de guardianes... así como el señor de los demonios puede hacer pactos también el señor de los cielos puede hacerlo... la copa era eso, por ello se encontraba resguardada por magos y... Ángeles...con el pacto implícito de mantener la paz en una era de tranquilidad explico Sirius rápidamente

¿Ángeles?

Si...son poderosos pero pueden ser heridos, hechizados... morir... la lucha fue difícil, cruenta, al final la perdimos... fuimos enjuiciados por la muerte de varios magos y Ángeles... se nos dio una condena eterna... bueno no una condena mas bien una responsabilidad... una hermosa responsabilidad

¿cuál?

No hicimos un pacto con el señor de los infiernos pero si lo hicimos con el de los cielos... como proeza de tal acto... nuestra familia seria agraciada cada 4 generaciones con uno de sus milagros... se nos encomendaría a nuestro cuidado, según nuestro desempeño nuestro juicio seria cada vez mas justo... Harry trato de descifrar que le decía Draco… Draco es ese milagro… Potter...

¿qué trata de decir?... que Draco es un...

Potter... carraspeo Severus algo molesto ... lo que queremos decir que Draco de alguna manera, dentro de su cuerpo lleva ese pacto... ni nosotros mismos lo entendemos...

Pero el tiempo se ha cumplido, Draco es la generación del pacto así que es el... dijo sin dudar Lucius ... de alguna forma el lleva en su cuerpo la llave para abrir las puertas de los cielos... ahora entiendes...

Los leves toques en la puerta les hizo sobresaltarse un poco, por lo ensimismados que estaban en lo que acababan de escuchar, un leve pase, dio paso a una sonriente Ángelus, vestida con su ya habitual forma oriental en azules zafiros y bordados platas de peonías.

buenos días chicos...

Ángelus... saludaron todos a la vez

Ay… pero que corito tan lindo... dijo ella no evitando la risa

Ángelus... el tono ahora fue de advertencia

okay… ya entendí... bueno sigan con lo que estaban... yo solo debo informar a Harry de lo Draco protege y creo que lo que estaban platicando se refería a lo otro de Draco... ¿no?.. Lucius asintió ... bueno sigan...

lo importante es que Draco siga como hasta ahora, no se que podría pasar si cae en manos de los Galzen... Voldemort solo la necesita para hacerse mas poderoso y poder ganar esta guerra ni siquiera sabe lo del pacto… en todas las generaciones Malfoy se hizo el juramento de nunca revelar esto... en cuanto a los demás.. solo buscan poder...me imagino…

entiendo... así seguirá...

Harry… mira esto... dijo Ángelus abriendo el libro esto... es la Kiara de la rosa dorada...lo que Draco protege... señalo el dibujo de una espada con mangos dorados y una rosa dorada en la envergadura, el filo de cristal y dentro de ese filo podía apreciarse un fuego liquido transparente, en cierta parte de su mente algo se encendió, aunque realmente no sabia que era, paso tan rápido como una chispa, era un sentimiento como si ya hubiera visto ese objeto con anterioridad, Nah, no podía ser, así que desecho ese sentimiento y se enfoco nuevamente a lo ángelus decía por si sola es muy poderosa.. pero con la daga de la lealtad... señalo ahora un par de dagas gemelas con un hueco en la envergadura dorada es fatal tanto para magos... como para Ángeles o cualquier otra criatura mágica aunque dudo que los magos o demonios deseen poderes "inferiores" como ellos los llaman para su uso...estas combinadas pueden como ya te había dicho transferir magia de un mago a otro, sellándola, también puede despojar a un ser angelical de sus poderes...

¿qué pasa cuando tu magia es sellada?

Te conviertes en muggle... o lo mas benigno, si es que eso puede ser bueno, te mata... dijo Sirius con voz tensa …Harry… "una vez un mago… un mago hasta la muerte"… este dicho es muy cierto... ya que si se nos priva abruptamente de nuestra magia pocos magos podemos sobrevivir sin esta…

Es cierto, esto es aun más fuerte en los magos sangre pura Potter… ya que nosotros nacemos con nuestra magia y la manipulamos desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento con más facilidad que otros magos…aunque eso ya deberías saberlo…teniendo en cuenta que llevas las clases de genealogías mágicas…

Ciertamente… teniendo en cuenta que es parte Malfoy y parte Black…

Eso es verdad… dijo de cierta forma orgulloso

Siento desilusionarte… Black… pero me temo que no… dijo con cierto aire retador Snape

Severus… le advirtió Lucius

¡Que?... si todo tiene que salir a la luz¿Por qué esto no?.. además nada de lo que se diga aquí saldrá de sus bocas…

pero esto no… rebatió empezando a enojarse

¿están diciendo lo que creo que van a decir?... dijo Harry empezando a entrara en shock , aunque en cierta forma no le parecía tan raro

Harry… ya se que esto no me corresponde... dijo esto mirando a los dos hombres que la miraban silenciosos y agradecidos de que hablara por ellos … pero lo que Severus trata de decir es que el nacimiento de Draco no fue tan natural como muchos piensan…

¡QUEEEEE?...

Narcisa no es la madre de Draco…

Oh…

¿eso es cierto?... pregunto un aturdido Sirius

si, y te rogare que te abstengas de cualquier comentario, ya que Draco no lo sabe y espero que siga así… confirmo Severus, a la par que mantenía una amenaza silenciosa

Draco acaba de tomar una ducha, bajo la atenta supervisión de una vieja pero adorable dama llamada Roseta, que con fuerza impresionante a su edad y un carácter aun más necio que el del propio Draco había mantenido la política de no dejar mover ni un músculo a Draco por más protestas que este había dicho. Aun ahora que se empezaba a vestir ella había utilizado un par de hechizos para poner en su cuerpo la crema cicatrizante y aromatizada, también con un hechizo le había adaptado algunas ropas que le quedaban grandes. Kanen se retiro con los utensilios utilizados para el desayuno y las curaciones que Draco había necesitado en su cuerpo.

Madame… ¿me pude decir donde se encuentra el Sr. Potter?.. pregunto amablemente Draco

El Amo Harry... se encuentra en la biblioteca, con los Señores Malfoy y Snape… además creo que también están los Señores Lupin y Black… dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente mientras hacia tender mágicamente las sabanas de su cama

¿puede decirme donde encuentro ese sitio?...

claro... Amo Draco… además le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre… dijo divertida la señora de ver tanto formalismo en el joven

…esta bien... roseta… ¿puede llevarme ahora?... pregunto ansioso

vamos… dijo por fin la señora viendo como los últimos aseos los empezaban a hacer algunos elfos

¿puedo preguntarle algo?... dijo de pronto Draco, mientras caminaban por algunos pasillos elegantemente decorados minimalisticamente con pequeños detalles y con pesados cortinajes corridos que dejaban ver los ventanales cristalinos que daban al espectador las mejores vistas de los alrededores que no dejaban duda lo bien cuidado de sus jardines

si, Amo Draco¿Qué es lo que desea preguntar?...

…..¿por que todos me llaman Amo?... no pertenezco a esta familia… dijo dubitativo Draco

eh… la mujer paro en seco y pareció sorprendida por la pregunta del joven, ella pensaba que el estaba enterado

¿si?... comenzó a temer la respuesta

creo... que el Amo Harry le puede responder a eso… dijo por fin la señora mientras seguía caminado por los pasillos

….. Draco ya no pregunto mas y le siguió, aunque se dijo que le preguntaría a Potter cuando tuviera la oportunidad

Los pasillos amplios por fin terminaron en lo que parecía una habitación redonda o una antesala a grandes escaleras que se dirigían a niveles inferiores de la mansión o superiores ya que ala perecer la mansión constaba con varios pisos y diferentes alas como un castillo, pensó Draco. En el medio de la sala podía ver una inmensa puerta cubierta por dos inmensas escaleras por una de las cuales habían descendido ellos. Al mujer la señalo directamente esa puerta donde labrado se encontraba una lechuza gigante en pleno vuelo y al instante siguiente desaparecía por un pasillo mientras hacia una breve reverencia a modo de despedida. Draco la miro desaparecer, aun embelezado en la inmensidad de la sala no atreviéndose a entrar suponiendo que su padre y los demás estaban manteniendo una charla sobre algo importante. Miro nuevamente las escaleras por donde momentos antes habían descendido roseta y el, todo lo que sus ojos miraban era exquisito, no podía poner en duda lo magnifico de la decoración de cada estancia, nunca pensó que la mansión Potter fuera así, aunque sabiendo su historia no había mucho que dudarse, sonrió, que irónica podía ser la vida, Potter repudiando todo lo que tuviera que ver con la fama o las riquezas y ahora era uno de los hombres mas poderosos en el mundo mágico, aunque también creía la fortuna Potter no solo se atribuía al mundo mágico sino también al muggle. Se acerco hacia uno de los ventanales que daban hacia un lago, tranquilo y sereno y sobre todo sin ningún calamar gigante por el cual preocuparse. De pronto la suave calma de su contemplación fue interrumpida por algunos gritos que reconoció de inmediato: Harry, Severus y su padre, no entendiendo bien sus gritos se acerco logrando escuchar algo así como "loco, ningún concepto, peligroso, Nah, prohíbo, impedirá, mi cadáver, vasto solo, pruébelo, guardia"

Draco entro presuroso, ante la mención de la última palabra, ya que esta no presagiaba nada bueno.

Draco… tres pares de voces se escucharon decir al mismo tiempo. La posición lista para un duelo aun se mantenía por ellos inconscientemente

¿Qué pensaban hacer?... pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

¿nosotros?... nada… volvieron a decir, mientras se miraban mutuamente y guardaban sus varitas rápidamente

si... aja… entonces yo soy un maldito An… se detuvo a media frase, no era bueno para el seguir con ella

……. Harry le miro de forma rara

olvídenlo… ¿Por qué el duelo?... dijo mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Ángelus sentada y se sentaba a su lado, esta simplemente se acerco y se sentó en el descansa brazos del sillón que ahora ocupaba Draco

por nuestra salida… le informo Harry

¿realmente?…

Draco... es una idea muy peligrosa…

Ya les dije que iremos solo a ciertos lugares y volveremos... además siempre estaré acompañándole al igual que Ángelus…

Pero…Voldemort…

Voldemort.. ni siquiera sabe donde puede estar y menos que tiene la forma de un elfo…

Aun así es peligroso…

Si lo dice por los Galzen... aun no estamos seguros de que ellos tengan que ver con la actual condición de Draco…

……..

grrr… gruño Severus, sabia que cuando Lucius no decía nada era por que iba a acceder

gracias… sabia que su padre no se negaría, sonrió mientras se acomodaba contra ángelus, quien le acaricio la cabeza suavemente ¿sabían que por ligera que sea la agresión que sufriera Potter, la casa los catalogaría como enemigos y se encargaría de matarlos?

…… los dos hombres se miraron evaluando lo que el joven Malfoy les acababa de informar y luego miraron a Sirius ¡Black!...

Upsss… se me paso… dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, aunque tres miradas en la habitación le decían que no le creían nadita de lo que acababa de decir, sobre todo una ámbar que bien le conocía

Aja Black… entonces si eso es cierto tu no eres un pulgoso canino… le dijo sarcásticamente Severus

¿y si no que?... le dijo desafiante

eh ¿y a que hora se van? dijo rápidamente Lupin tratando de cambiar el rumbo que estaba adquiriendo la conversación

en cuanto terminemos de hablar, siempre y cuando Ángelus no tenga algo mas que hacer…. dijo Harry tratando el también de cambiar el ambiente de la sala

deseo té… dijo Draco suavemente, mientras extendía elegantemente su mano y en esta aparecía una taza

¿Cuál?...Amo Draco dijo Kanen apareciendo en un suave "plop" frente a Draco con la llamativa tetera laqueada con el té de la preferencia del joven

limón… con miel… informo, mientras Kanen servia el té en la taza y desaparecía en otro "plop", no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia

¿Amo?... preguntaron al unísono cinco voces tan bien conocidas, Harry solo pudo acomodarse incómodamente en el sillón mientras deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese instante

Harry… nos puedes explicar… dijo Ángelus entre divertida y seria

eh… pues...

Dilo de una vez Potter… le insto Snape, no le agradaba ese tono que empezaba a tener Potter

Harry cualquier cosa que quieras decirnos nos puedes decir... dijo con voz calmada Sirius

……habitaciones celestes…. fue lo único que dijo como respuesta y señalo a Draco al minuto siguiente, como si con eso se resolviera el gran misterio

……… Lupin escupió lo que empezaba a tragar, ganándose una buena dosis de tos por su acción

¿Harry, estas seguro de lo que nos estas diciendo?... dijo Sirius en cierta forma perturbado

…. este solo afirmo con la cabeza, aunque en sus ojos había cierto brillo que su padrino reconoció al instante, ese brillo lo había visto cuando James había ido a pedir la mano de Lily, cuando habían formalizado su compromiso. Sonrió, aun consternado por la noticia, su ahijado estaba enamorado

¿me pueden decir que es eso?... no entiendo por que tanto secreto… dijo Lucius algo molesto por que les excluyeran de la platica

veras… Lucius… dijo Lupin ya más calmado …me dirás que en tu casa hay ciertas asignaciones para las habitaciones… ¿no?

Por supuesto…

Bueno, me lo haces mas fácil, si Harry esta en las habitaciones del señor de la casa, llamadas las habitaciones carmín, entonces… las habitaciones celestes son…

…….. Lucius no tardo demasiado en saber cual era la palabra que seguía y sobre todo su reacción no se hizo esperar ¡QUE ORCOS ESTUPIDOS HICISTE POTTER?...

que elegante vocabulario… dijo con burla Sirius ... por si no captaste Malfoy…tu hijo ahora es considerado como la señora de la casa…de esta casa… dijo de la forma mas serena posible, aunque una sonrisa pugnaba por escapársele … en todo caso… como ellos no están casados, Draco se convierte en la prometida…con sus correspondientes privilegios y obligaciones… bueno... según recuerdo… dijo no muy seguro ahora mirando a Remus en busca de ayuda

si…. Sirius... estas en lo cierto…aunque no se mucho mas de lo que tu mismo sabes… el tampoco recordaba mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas, además que James jamás les explico sobre eso o que podía implicar ya que pocas ocasiones habían visitado la mansión y solo por cosas de familia, como decía James

yo si, y esto puede sernos de gran ayuda… si sucedió lo que estoy previendo… dijo con voz pausada Ángelus

¿Qué tratas de decir Ángelus?... pregunto curioso Severus

Draco por favor, levanta tu mano izquierda y muéstranosla… Draco obedeció con algo de reticencia, no sabia lo que quería ángelus encontrar en su mano pero el no se negaría a ofrecerle lo que le pedían … bien... ahí lo tiene... es la prueba… dijo ella por fin, muy aliviada de que estuviera ahí lo que buscaba

¿estas segura?... pregunto no muy seguro Sirius

Sirius, por si no lo recuerdas… he vivido veinte, ummm casi veintiún generaciones para reconocer casi todos los tipos de enlaces mágicos que existen en el mundo mágico… dijo con suficiencia como si no le importara que acaba de admitir su edad … demás esta decir que… siendo amiga de la familia se que tipo de enlace existe en la casa y como se hace…

…….. Draco solo podía fijarse en su mano, como embelezado, en las brillantes ondas de magia que la cubrían con estelas blancas y doradas

¿si pudieras explicarnos?... dijo condescendientemente Severus

Según Recuerdo… dijo ella como haciendo memoria …esta casa tiene cierta habilidad especial, según tengo entendido, cada vez que un Potter muere su magia se sella en torno a esta casa, y bueno con tantas generaciones selladas en ella, esta empezó a adquirir conciencia propia… Ludwin Van Potter, uno de los primeros Potter decidió que para en dado caso que faltaran las cabezas de familia en la casa debido a las constantes matanzas entre magos cuando la siguiente generación escogiera a su pareja y no tuviera la aprobación indicada por los padres, la misma casa estaría equipada para hacer las pruebas pertinentes para escoger y catalogar como apropiada o no a la pareja elegida, ya sea por una buena fusión genética mágica entre tales parejas o simplemente por ser la pareja complementaria de magia… cosa que no ha pasado en muchas generaciones debo admitir…ya que la casa no solo se fija en la magia sino que también sean compatibles en gustos callo meditando lo que iba a decir …por lo que veo Draco ha sido catalogado como posible prometido, por su sangre pura y también por su poder mágico que no es nada despreciable, además por lo visto Draco paso todas las pruebas con la mayor puntuación, por eso el brillo dorado… sonrió mientras los demás fijaban su vista en esas ondas brillantes que envolvían como fuego la mano de Draco

Entiendo… dijo por fin Lucius mientras trataba de recuperarse del shock recibido

Por lo visto no tenemos otra salida…

Si… admitió Ángelus ... además te diré que viéndolo así… nadie se atreverá a acercarse al prometido de Harry Potter, mucho menos a dudar de algo en el… dijo aludiendo claro a la condición de Draco, el cual bajo la cabeza …además nadie le tocara menos si Harry no lo permite… aun cuando las fechas de las nupcias sean establecidas, no se harán los tipos de pruebas que todos conocemos…

No es tan malo como parece… dijo Harry viendo la cara de funeral que tenia Lucius, a la vez que desviaba su vista hacia su padrino en busca de ayuda

No es tan malo… ¿Qué no es tan malo, dices Potter?... no sabes todo lo que esto implica… dijo algo exaltado Lucius … no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo…

Quiero hacerlo… dijo con sinceridad

¿estarías dispuesto a poner el nombre de tu familia en entredicho?... dijo con falsa ironía, no por gusto podía notarse lo tenso que estaba, no era cualquier cosa lo que estaban discutiendo; era sobre el futuro de su hijo lo que estaban discutiendo. Sabia que Draco no aceptaría aun cuando fuera para ayudarle, la lastima era algo que no existía en la vida de los Malfoy y esta no seria la excepción … por que si se llega a saber de su condición por alguna razón…habrá murmuraciones, entupidas ideas de cómo paso, esto no es un juego… una vez unidos no habrá nada que les separe…nada… ¿entiendes?...

solo diré esto, desde este momento y para lo que me reste de vida; Draco Ivannoh Malfoy Black es mi prometido y pareja única; la castidad y honor de su pureza quedaran protegidos y honrados formalmente por el nombre de mi familia, el que se atreva a dudarlo cometerá falta contra mi palabra y la de mi pareja… dijo con voz serena y seria la cual no admitía replica alguna según las tradiciones nuestra unión se efectuara después de las amonestaciones necesarias y se disponga una fecha en la ceremonia de compromiso…la unión no se efectuara por el hecho… dijo Harry tratando de explicar el punto sino por los profundos sentimientos que le tengo… así que esto no es una obligación si no por que así lo deseo…

Se harán las amonestaciones necesarias… dijo Sirius con firmeza mientras veía seriamente a Lucius y a Severus, confirmándoles que esto no era un juego ni una broma, lo que estaba diciendo era verdad y se formalizaran los protocolos necesarios… una vez que hayan fijado la fecha…

Esta bien… hablo con voz calmada y extrañamente suave ... se harán los arreglos necesarios… ¿esta bien hijo?...

Si… dijo manteniendo la cabeza baja

Entonces todo arreglado... ¿Harry?..

Si... dijo mientras observaba fijamente al joven rubio frente a si …todo se hará según requiera la tradición…espero que este de acuerdo Draco… insistió Harry tratando de que el rubio le mirara

Yo… por alguna razón, esa mirada le hacia sentir tonto y torpe en cuanto a su elocuencia tan bien entrenada, aunque había algo que le hacia sentir especial, algo que le decía que si aceptaba, todo iba a estar bien y que le protegería, eso fue lo que lo animo a hablar y dándole una sonrisa algo tímida solo dijo …estoy de acuerdo… Harry…

Me alegro… dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo como el había previsto, bueno lo de la casa y la alianza no había sido preparado pero en fin, eso no atrasaba sus planes, es mas solo los adelantaba. Al parecer tenia el apoyo de su padrino, seria mas fácil obtener lo que se había propuesto desde que había vuelto a ver al rubio, una meta muy fija, que estaba seguro poder conseguir, mas con esa sonrisa que el rubio le acababa de dar, su meta mas preciada se cumpliría dentro de poco, sonrió aun mas; atraparía a cierto rubio con los lazos indestructibles del amor y eso nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X:

Dejándote Ir…

Las grandes olas de magia se desbordaban por los ventanales, los grandísimos ventanales que enmarcaban con distinción la inmensa casa. La sonrisa perversa del joven que se encontraba erguido en una posición de alerta y guardia a la vez; veía con desdén como los cuerpos de sus hasta ahora oponentes trataban de levantarse aun con las heridas de los ataques recibidos recientemente.

¿Eso es todo?… vamos… sonrió aun mas cuando varios jóvenes lograron ponerse en pie para defender lo que les parecía mas preciado en ese momento; sus vidas 

Mald…dito… gruño uno de los atacantes o ¿victimas?... Un hombre viejo, de grandes barbas y cabellos canos, un mago al parecer 

Veamos… que pueden dar… se puso en posición de ataque 

Lo veras… mal...dito…demonio… mascullo un joven, otro mago que parecía un poco mas recuperado que el anciano 

Inténtenlo…sus amigos han caído…¿Cuánto duraran ustedes?... dijo sonriendo aun mas 

Mucho mas de lo que piensas… dijeron otras voces, aunque algo cansadas, se habían levantado para seguir luchando 

Claro... sonrió con burla …no esperaba menos de ustedes…

Los jóvenes magos que se habían levantado hicieron una barrera encerrando al joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras los magos mas viejos empezaban un rezo, un conjuro mágico que envolvía a las figuras de la barrera encerrando por ende al joven rodeado.

las jóvenes voces se alzaron al unísono, un solo conjuro, una sola esperanza …¡Destumiun Cliusa!... varios rayos levemente amarillentos cruzaron el aire cortándolo y creando un circulo de magia, que pronto se convirtió en un disco que succionaba todo a su alrededor 

……son tontos… dijo con suficiencia el joven … nunca intenten atrapar lo inatrapable… ¡Invertum!... los jóvenes protegidos por el rezo fueron expulsados por una tremenda fuerza contra las paredes del recinto siendo casi destrozadas por el impacto …bien entonces ¿Qué haré con ustedes?... dijo refiriéndose a los ancianos que no habían sufrido daño alguno 

¡Clap!... ¡Clap!... sonaron los aplausos y los pasos casi imperceptibles de una persona que se acercaba a donde se encontraba el joven …veo que has mejorado…Ian…muy bien hijo…

padre…

vamos…luego veras que hacer con ellos… ahora debemos ver otros asuntos…

claro… y dándoles una sonrisa desdeñosa a sus contrincantes que empezaban a levantarse, cerro las puertas marchándose de ahí seguido de su padre 

¿Qué sucede hijo? No me dirás que solo hacías ejercicio… dijo de forma burlona el hombre de tal vez no mas cuarenta años, cabellos negros lisos amarrados fuertemente en una coleta y de una imponente figura 

si lo sabes…entonces para que lo preguntas… dijo malhumorado mientras entraba a la sala de estar 

resolveremos ese asunto, mas pronto de lo que piensas…

pero padre…no sabemos donde esta…

no…pero sabemos algo que el no, podemos hacerlo revelarse y eso nos da ventaja… sonrió el hombre con seguridad mientras hacia aun lado su imponente túnica oscura 

entiendo… dijo mas calmado el joven sentándose aun lado de su padre …pronto Ángel…pronto… destrozare tus alas…ese es tu destino y yo lo ejecutare con gusto…. y las risas resonaron en las estancias por largo rato 

-----------------------------------

La nieve derretida había dejado paso sobre las elegantes calles empedradas que brillaban cual espejo bajo el sol que se había atrevido a salir en esos días, toda la ciudad era brillante por el baño de la nieve derretida que por ahora descansaba y daba solo paso a la brisa fresca y marina del lugar. Las pintorescas casas en los mas diversos colores cremas que pudieron observar enmarcadas con elegantes arcos medievales semi bordeados por enredaderas con todo tipo de flores, el grandioso puerto de maderas descoloridas por el oleaje marino construido sobre el amplio risco marítimo encerrado entre mas riscos dejaba ver que la ciudad era un puerto pesquero no solo por las enormes embarcaciones que ahora descansaban a resguardo en el puerto, sino también por el gran mercado de mariscos que se encontraba instalado cerca de ahí. La gente caminaba lentamente por todas las aceras en las cuales había tiendas desde lo más inútil hasta lo más especializado. "La Acera Mirlaen", era como el callejón Diagonon de esa ciudad, famoso por sus grandes tiendas de especialidades mágicas y por que era el centro de recaudación y fabricación de joyería mas grande del mundo mágico donde no solo magos unían sus conocimientos para crear este tipo de joyas, sino que también contaban con la ayuda de los altos elfos conocidos por sus magnificas creaciones. En esta ciudad era común ver a todo tipo de elfos caminando entre magos ya que en esta convivían de manera pacifica y se ayudaban entre ellos.

Un carruaje se detuvo justamente en una de las partes mas céntricas de la acera, las puertas del carruaje fueron abiertas por el conductor dándole paso a una figura estilizada bajo la capucha y larga túnica color rojo sangre bordada con hilos plata y el emblema de la cabeza de un león al frente. Este cedió el paso y dio la mano a la segunda persona que salía del carruaje envuelta igualmente en una capucha y larga capa mas clara en un azul cielo brillante por los bordados en seda de dragones en pleno vuelo. Mas la primera figura se encontraba mas absorta en la presencia de la ultima persona que empezaba a descender del carruaje, la cual estaba envuelta en una hermosa capa blanca con intrínsecos bordados de oro y seda tornasol creando un efecto multicolor bajo el sol. Extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar, la cual no fue tomada. Es mas la persona lo había hecho a un lado para así poder pasar.

¿Qué sucede?... pregunto la persona bajo el manto rojo 

no soy una maldita damisela… gruño molesto, dos perlas plata refulgieron bajo el manto, los cuales únicamente fueron vistas por el del manto rojo …no necesito ayuda…

lo se… rió un poco, ante la testarudez de su pareja … pero eres mi prometido y como tal debo…no… se corrigió …quiero cuidarte… le ofreció el brazo para así poder entrar hacia donde querían ir, viendo en el proceso como varios pares de ojos se fijaban en ellos, reconociéndole a el y empezaban a cuchichear 

si claro, suficiente tengo ya con tener que usar esto… dijo aun molesto, pero sin proponérselo e inconscientemente había tomado el brazo que Harry le ofrecía 

son las tradiciones…sabes que si no te la ponías la casa por ningún motivo te iba a dejar salir… dijo sin tomarle importancia mientras con movimientos suaves y medidos entrelazaba su mano con la del rubio y encaminaba a su pareja al establecimiento …además la capa de protección evitara que cualquiera se te acerque o te mire a menos que sea yo… acaricio imprevistamente las mejillas del rubio que se tornaron sorpresivamente rosas por el acto 

…estupideces… dijo volteando el rostro, puesto que sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder 

…….. sonrió en condescendencia, su pareja podía lidiar con todo, con desprecio, dolor y demás excepto con sentimientos, y sobre todo sentimientos encaminados hacia el, simplemente no podía lidiar con los sentimientos 

odioso… gruño mas por mera inercia que por consentimiento, ya que Harry ahora había llevado sus manos entrelazadas hacia sus labios y había depositado un beso en su mano 

si… ¿y que?... dijo divertido con una sonrisa retante 

…… solo pudo negar en forma de derrota ante el odioso griffyndor 

( eres tan hermoso )…. pensó Harry mientras admiraba al joven frente a si 

¿dijiste algo?... pregunto Draco contrariado, podría jurar que Harry le había dicho que era hermoso 

…….. Harry solo sonrió aun mas, negó con un movimiento de cabeza un desconcertado Draco …( ¿sabes?... en mi familia existe algo que sucede rara vez, solo si la persona escogida es la que complementa hasta en espíritu, es muy raro, es como un vinculo…bueno, según me dijo mi padrino…siempre que quieras decirme algo que nadie mas quieres que escuche…usalo…es muy útil )

pero….

(te amo… y se que tu… tal vez no me ames... pero empiezas a hacerlo…así que relájate…veras que puedes llegar a amarme )

(odioso…arrogante…)

(sip, pero aun así empiezas a amarme…)… sonrió de forma arrogante … (¿o tal vez ya lo hacías?…) tentó a su suerte 

(no seas tan presuntuoso….) le dijo molesto, evitando mirarle puesto que su rostro se encontraba mas que rojo ahora 

(¿acerté?...) dijo divertido tratando de molestarle 

(no es cierto…)

(si lo es…)

(no...)

(si…)

(ni en tus…

Chicos!... ¿Qué tanto hacen?... dijo divertida esta, puesto que desde hacia un rato los había estado observando. Al parecer mantenían una guerra de miradas, bueno a simple vista, por que si se veía mas a fondo ella sabia que ellos habían desarrollado el vinculo, ese que solo rara vez ocurría en la familia Potter, bueno los últimos en tenerlo habían sido James y Lily, según recordaba antes de ellos solo había ocurrido esporádicamente unas dos veces cada cinco o siete generaciones 

Nada… ángelus ya vamos… le contesto Harry, viendo como esta entraba el lugar donde querían ir, miro nuevamente a Draco, el cual estaba algo desconcertado al haber sido interrumpido en plena pelea. Harry aprovechó esto y se acerco al rostro del rubio quedando frente a frente, ojos encontrados y sin previo aviso le beso, una pequeña presión como la seda, tan rápido como el vuelo de un pájaro al desaparecer en el horizonte y tan eterno como el llanto del viento … Vamos… amor… nos esperan… sonrió y sin mas jalo suavemente a Draco evitando así que cualquier protesta saliera de los labios del rubio 

Entraron aun lugar de aspecto agradable, era un establecimiento de telas, donde podían apreciarse varias personas que eran atendidas por sastres, también habían como unos cubiculos aislados, que ellos sabían eran para las personas que eran exclusivamente atendidas por el propietario a algún modisto de renombre del lugar. Harry miro en todo el lugar reconociendo al instante un hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Liam, era un hombre de tal vez no más de veinticinco o veintiséis años, piel morena y ojos verdes claros, el cual se había vuelto famoso por la calidad de su ropa y por el sello de garantía de tiempo que daba. El hombre vestido con un elegante juego de traje gris de chaleco y pantalón ajustado y camisa blanca arremangada hasta el codo sonrió al verles, no eran clientes muy asiduos pero si muy exigente a cuanto su privacidad y ropa se refería, además de ser buenos a cuanto la paga se refería.

Señorita Shalim, Señor Potter… dijo el hombre reconociéndoles 

Liam… dijeron al unísono Ángelus y Harry quitándose la capucha de sus respectivas capas … ya te hemos dicho que nos llames por nuestros nombres…

Si… lo siento… dijo sonriendo tontamente ¿en que puedo ayudarles?... dijo el hombre encaminándoles a uno de los cubiculos, para mayor comodidad de sus clientes 

Lo siento… dijo de pronto Harry apenado … mi prometido… dijo presentado a Draco frente a Liam 

WoooWW!... dijo el hombre admirado, viendo la delgada figura cubierta por la capucha y capa de protección, la cual sabia no le dejaría acercarse o ver a la persona en cuestión a menos que Harry lo deseara. La persona dentro de la capa debía ser un sangre pura y uno muy poderoso suponía por los hilos de oro que bordaban la misma, ya que este tipo de capas solo se veía en sangres puras por lo antiguo de las tradiciones y que solo estos eran estrictos en cuanto a esto … ¿tu prometido?...destrozaras muchas ilusiones cuando esto se sepa… dijo divertido …por que... ¿no se sabe, verdad?

No... Liam… dijo divertido ante la expresión de Liam … ¿crees que si se supiera el estaría aquí?... sin una turba asesina tratando de matarle o cuando menos lanzarle alguna maldición…

¿el?... le había caído el veinte … ¿es un chico?...

….. este solo asintió 

no... pensé que te gustaran…

los chicos… eso no me importa, no importa lo que sea... lo único importante es el interior, los sentimientos, lo que hace que cada fibra de nuestro ser quiera estar con esa persona, simplemente por ser quien es sin trabas, lo que te atrae sin remedio y te enamora cada día sin ser a veces diferente… eso es lo que me importa… dijo firmemente sin separar sus ojos de las reacciones de cierto rubio 

el hombre sonrió ante tal comentario … bien… ¿entonces me imagino que vinieron a verme por… dijo el hombre tratando de que ellos completaran su frase 

un guardarropa, Liam… para mi prometido… y lo que quiera Ángelus… todo lo que ellos quieran… sonrió Harry 

oh…¿podrías…?... dijo el hombre dándole a entender a Harry que debía quitar la capa de protección 

Harry asintió y se acerco a Draco quien se mantenía expectante ante las acciones de Harry …te la quitare…¿esta bien?... el es de confianza… y sino he aplicado un hechizo para que nada de lo que se hable aquí sea dicho por el… dijo susurrándole suavemente 

…… Draco solo asintió dejándole descubrir su cabeza de la protección de la capa 

wauhhh!... dijo el hombre, asombrado por la belleza del elfo ante si …es … es…… no encontraba la palabra para definirle 

¿hermoso?...si...lo es...

exacto…y eso que yo convivo con elfos de este tipo y no se comparan en nada…

lo se… dijo divertido Harry, sintiéndose de pronto dichoso de ser en cierta forma dueño de esa belleza. Harry sabía que Draco era hermoso, lo sabía, podía constarlo en cualquier lugar, el rubio era uno de los seres que podían llamarse realmente bellos, por naturaleza propia. 

¿pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera?... dijo tratando de sonar molesto y con algo de sarcasmo, aunque todo su esfuerzo se desvanecía ante la mirada de adoración que la daba Harry 

lo lamento… dijo Harry divertido y tratando de sonar apenado 

discúlpanos... dijo Liam luciendo apenado … aunque la verdad había pensado que era un mago... un sangre pura… dijo mientras empezaba tomarle medidas mediante una cinta métrica que se amoldaba a las formas y escribía en líneas en el aire los números indicados 

¿si?...¿por?... pregunto curioso Harry 

ummm…. No se… dijo el hombre mientras sacaba varias telas y empezaba a combinarlas …no lo se… solo pensé que seria un mago…que yo sepa… esos hilos dorados en la capa significan sangre pura… o magia poderosa…. No recuerdo… dijo pensativo … aunque pueden ser suposiciones mías…

no te equivocas Liam… es un sangre pura... te lo puedo asegurar… sonrió significativamente …es lo único que te puedo asegurar…

¿?... le miro ciertamente confundido, mas sabia que no debía preguntar mas así que decidido cambiar el tema ¿ entonces soy uno de los primeros en saberlo?

Ummm… podría decirse…

Magos flotantes… ¿haré sus túnicas de nupcias?... dijo emocionado poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado, ser el sastre de Harry Potter le traería mas fama de lo que ya tenia 

Ummm… claro… siempre y cuando no lo divulgues… apenas en algunos días empezaran las amonestaciones y los protocolos…

Entiendo…todo se hará con la mayor de las discreciones… aunque dudo mucho que nadie no se haya fijado en la túnica y haya atado cabos…

……

Entonces todo será tradicional…Woooow… será un gran evento…

No lo se… pero creo que si será una gran sorpresa…

Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer… dijo de pronto teniendo una gran energía y sacando grandes cantidades de tela, folletos y diseños para escoger y saliendo como una tromba en busca de mas 

Este hombre esta loco… dijo Ángelus quitándose unas cuantas telas que le habían caído en la cabeza 

No… solo esta emocionado… dijo divertido Harry 

Grrr… gruño molesto Draco 

Calma… le sonrió mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo caído entre los ojos … debo salir, tengo unos asuntos que atender… te dejare a cargo de Ángelus y Liam…. Volveré en un par de horas…

Esta bien… dijo bajito 

No te preocupes le cuidare bien… dijo guiñándole un ojo Ángelus 

Eso espero… sonrió y acercándose suave pero firmemente le regalo un beso en la frente al rubio tan espontáneo como una chispa y tan vibrante como la fuerza del fuego. Y sin mas dando media vuelta con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios se escapo antes de que rubio reaccionara y le mandara a ... ejemm… Muy lejos… 

…….. las mejillas de Draco se tornaron del rosa al rojo furioso 

jajajaja… pero que atrevido… dijo ahogada por la risa 

….. le mando la mejor de sus miradas asesinas, la cual no surtió efecto por el aun presente sonrojo 

pa que lo niegas… te gusta y tu a el… este solo le miró asombrado, cuando estaba a punto de responderle Liam entro cargado de nuevas telas y diseños 

chicos… la hora llego… dijo feliz 

sigo insistiendo…y lo afirmo… todos están locos… dijo bajito y poniendo los ojos en blanco 

jajajaja….

Caminaba con pasos apresurados entre la muchedumbre, se le había hecho tarde. Hacia media hora que debía de haberse reunido con sus amigos pero, había tenido primero que ir a resolver otro asunto. Según su padrino, si quería que todo fuera como las costumbres lo estipulaban debía hacerlo todo bien y por eso le había dado esa dirección, según le había informado ninguna pieza de la familia había sido adquirida fuera de ese lugar, ya que por la familia esta había depositado su confianza de entregar los hechizos mágicos protectores de uso especial en las piezas ahí mismo fabricadas, ya sea por la gran calidad y por el poder de estas. Sonrió, había tardado más de una hora esperando que le fabricaran algo a su gusto por que no había encontrado nada a su gusto. Aunque había valido la pena, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una esfera, una esfera cristalina, y la hizo reflejar contra el sol, los destellos multicolores surgieron del interior. Dentro de esta había una argolla platino lisa no muy gruesa adornada con una franja de piedras preciosas, los diamantes en forma de luna y los zafiros en estrellas creando una banda platino azulada, como sus ojos había pensado en su momento. Cruzo una calle y doblo en una esquina, viendo que por fin había llegado a su destino.

Entro por la puerta rechínante de madera olorosa y cristales haciendo tintinear una araña de cristales que estaba en la parte alta de la misma, el aroma a café expreso y los dulces aromas de algunos postres fueron su recibimiento. La mayoría de los ahí presentes le miraron a causa del sonido, fijo su mirada y vio a sus amigos, quienes le esperaban en una de las sencillas mesas del lugar.

Harry…

Hola chicos…

Es bueno verte… nos tenias preocupados… dijo Hermione dándole un gran abrazo 

Lo entiendo… ughhh... pero me matas con tanto amor…

Lo siento… dijo visiblemente apenada 

le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry …no es verdad Herm.. este solo esta jugando…

oye!... que necesito todo para luchar contra ya sabes quien… se quejo 

si…claro... lo que digas… dijo dándole por su lado 

Ron…

Okay… pero dinos… ¿donde demonios purgados has estado?… dijo sentándose y haciéndole espacio a su compañero 

Es una historia muy larga…

Pues empieza… le dijo hermione mientras le servia algo de café de la jarra que tenían en la mesa …tenemos bastante tiempo…

Esta bien… pero deberán prometer que nada de lo que diga saldrá de sus bocas… dijo serio a la vez que tomaba la taza que hermione le ofrecía …¿entienden?... ellos asintieron pues verán…

Después de varias tazas de café y muchas interrupciones por parte de cierto pelirrojo. Harry termino de contar todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, desde que habían llegado a la casa de los Hansseb hasta ahora, todo hasta su reciente compromiso con cierto rubio. Lo cual no le había caído bien a ron ya que este había dejado de interrumpir y había caído como en un tipo de shock nervioso.

Y eso es todo... creo…

¿compro… comprometido?...pero eres muy joven y además…es…

si…bueno casi… y en cuanto a lo de muy joven… debo informarte que tengo 19 años y pronto tendré los veinte…

¿diecinueve?..pero...

cámara temporal… dijo simplemente como si con esa simple palabra resolviera todo. Su amiga era inteligente y el lo sabia, resolvería el enigma rápidamente 

oh… pero entonces el... es menor de edad…es contra las leyes…¿su padre esta de acuerdo?... dijo ella preocupada 

si...lo esta… Herm…y su nombre es Draco...ustedes son parte de mi familia desde siempre espero que se lleven mejor ahora… la castaña asintió, si Harry y Draco estaban de acuerdo en enterrar todas las complicaciones y empezar de cero ella no estaría en contra. Harry miro hacia donde se encontraba su amigo ...¿ron?... pregunto dudoso de que lo oyera, aunque vio su reacción, lo vio venir, así que simplemente se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos 

¿¡COMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR Y CON ESE HURON DEL DEMONIO?... grito con todo lo que daban sus pulmones 

…….perfecto… mascullo bajito, solo pudo taparse con la carta, al ver como las personas del lugar que ya loe habían reconocido, haciendo conjeturas de lo que acababan de oír 

mira lo que hiciste ron… le especto hermione 

gracias…amigo… ahora todo el mundo mágico lo sabe…y si no pronto lo sabrá… dijo molesto Harry …cuando Draco se entere me colgara y no de un buen lugar…debo recalcar…

lo siento… dijo apenado 

nah... no importa... de todas maneras debían enterarse de alguna forma ¿no?... dijo dándole una sonrisa conciliadora …además…sabias que si se me presentaba la oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar…

si…pero no es lo mismo hablarlo que saberlo… dijo haciendo una mueca de resignación …pero si tu eres feliz...bueno…nosotros también… y si es con el hurón…pos ya que…

gracias… sabia que entenderías…hermano… dijo Harry presionándole el hombro en señal de aprecio 

Draco se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el cubiculo, estaba exhausto, Liam lo había traído del tingo al tango con tantos modelos y ni que decir de telas, no se acordaba de que fuera tan pesado comprar ropa. Liam había salido nuevamente adjudicando que ahora verían los modelos nupciales, lo que le estaba creando una molesta jaqueca a Draco. Ángelus solo podía guardar sus risas muy mal disimuladas, mientras se probaba varios diseños que Liam le había traído.

no recordaba cuan cansado era ir de compras… dijo de manera cansada Draco desde su posición 

…y eso que no has salido de compras conmigo… se burlo ella, mientras salía vistiendo un hermosos uniforme de seda aguamarina con flores plata descubierto de la espalda 

¿Qué es eso?... dijo Draco sorprendido señalando la espalda de Ángelus, la cual no se podía ver bien por su cabello largo 

oh...eso… umm… un pequeño recuerdo… dijo de forma melancólica descubriendo su espalda de la cascada castaña … me recuerda lo entupida que puedo llegar a ser…

….. se levanto y se acerco para mirar mejor el tatuaje en la espalda de ella …es hermoso… dijo viendo solo la parte de un torso y una garra sosteniendo una flor de loto, todo el tatuaje estaba grabado con líneas nacaradas brillantes, resaltando cada detalle de la figura 

no cuando abarca casi todo tu cuerpo… le replico … para ser mas exactos un hombro, toda la espalda, la mitad de la cadera y una pierna…

es bastante grande…

si… olvídalo…eso fue una estupidez que no volveré a cometer… dijo volviendo a verse en el espejo, dejando ese tema por concluido 

entiendo… miro pensativo aun los reflejos dorados del cuerpo de ángelus 

Draco…¿sabes que esto es verdad?... dijo ella cambiando su voz a una soñadora 

…. le miro dudando …es extraño… dijo por fin 

no lo es…mereces algo de alegría en este infierno…

… sonrió con tristeza …no lo creo…

deberías dejar de atormentarte…

lo haré cuando por fin descanse…

yo creo que lo harás antes… sonrió de forma picara … te lo mereces…

¿en verdad crees lo que dices?...

claro… dijo feliz de la vida …además yo solo digo lo que veo…ji, ji, ji, ji…

lo digo y lo volveré a decir…todos están locos de remate… dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque sonriendo levemente 

Draco se levanto de su cómoda posición para esperara impaciente que Liam llegara. Desde que había comenzado toda esta odisea no había tenido un momento de paz, siempre tratando de mantener las fachadas y demás para ocultar las verdaderas razones de sus decisiones. Ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, el sentimiento calido que alguna vez había sentido hacia Potter había regresado con más intensidad, pensaba que le había olvidado, pero cuando había vuelto a verle había vuelto con fuerza. No le había dado gran importancia, pero esto le había animado mas ha completar su misión, dejar aislado a Potter de su decisión, le había dado la fuerza en los tiempos de flaqueza y lo que hoy le animaba a seguir a delante pese a todo. Sonrió, tal vez nunca se lo dijera, aunque Harry ya sabía lo que sentía, bueno o por lo menos parcialmente, lo había comprobado con su última plática.

Había pensado que su destino estaba sellado, que sus sentimientos no serian jamás descubiertos pero se había equivocado, el destino le deparaba muchas cosas y al parecer varias buenas, por lo menos había valido todo el sufrimiento hasta ahora.

De pronto lo sintió, podía sentirse en el aire, magia negra, todo el lugar estaba infestado de magia negra. Su cuerpo colapso, algo le hacia sentirse mal, algo estaba pasando y el no sabia que. Ángelus se acerco hacia el antes de que terminara en el suelo, parecía haberse dado cuenta. Sentía el dolor punzante, agudo, podía sentir que su conciencia se debatía entre estar y no estarlo.

¿Qué sucede?

…du..due…duele…uhghhh duele….

Pero….

AHGGGGGGGGGG!... su grito desgarrador cruzo el aire. Cerro los ojos fuertemente 

Ángelus trato de sostenerle, pero una fuerte energía la aparto, la luz azul comenzó a expandirse por todo el cuerpo del joven hasta que exploto expandiéndose en gigantescas cantidades, creando una luz intensa que Ángelus supo había sido vista por todo el pueblo. Cuando por fin pudo acercarse y la luz había desaparecido por completo, miro con asombro lo que había sucedido. Y como no hacerlo. En el lugar donde había estado Draco ahora se encontraban dos cuerpos, casi iguales, pero de diferentes condiciones. Uno de cabellos tan negro como el ébano, liso y brillante, de condición elfica y la mayor parte de su cuerpo era cubierta por un tatuaje de enredadera. El otro, de cabellos tan brillantes y rubios como el platino, el cuerpo era el de Draco, el Draco normal, sin su condición elfica, su espalda estaba adornada por unos tatuajes dorados que no pudo ver bien por la luz. Los vio moverse, abriendo sus platinados ojos hacia donde se encontraba Ángelus.

¿D...Dra..Draco?….

Si… respondió el elfo de cabello negro y platinos ojos, por que al parecer el otro joven aun se encontraba demasiado desconcertado para hacerlo 

¿Qué sucedió?...

no lo se… pero debemos actuar rápido… dijo decidido mientras se levantaba pesadamente …pronto estarán aquí…

¿Quiénes?...

los captores… ellos hicieron esto…

pero…

llevadlo contigo… dirigió su mirada hacia el otro joven rubio que se había desplomado en el suelo Harry esta cerca… puedo sentirle… reunete con el y váyanse…

¿y tu?... dijo ella comprendiendo lo que quería hacer el Draco frente a ella 

quieren un Malfoy… les daré un Malfoy… dijo con esa sonrisa confiada que decía "todo lo puedo hacer y si no ya lo veremos, pero no voy a perder yo"… camino hacia uno de los sofás donde había algo de ropa y se vistió con ellas, tomo la túnica de protección y saco dos varitas, su padre se la había dado como precaución, "las precauciones nunca están de mas, nunca salgas sin ellas", le había dicho, que razón había tenido. 

pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…

Harry corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, había estado a punto de salir de la cafetería donde estaban cuando todo el mundo fue invadido por esa extraña luz azul. No tuvo un buen presentimiento, y sin mediar palabra había salido corriendo sin mirar siquiera si sus amigos le seguían. Una muchedumbre asustada le corto el paso, tuvo que luchar para poder obtener paso en dirección contraria a la que la gente corría, pronto descubrió la razón, varios mortifagos y algunos orcos pelaban entre si no cediendo terreno y llevándose en el camino a todo lo que estuviera en su camino. La pestilencia que desprendían los orcos no se equiparaba con la fuerza e inteligencia que mostraban, dato extraño ya que no eran demasiado inteligentes y ahora les estaban causando problemas a los mortifagos que aun con varios hechizos no podían librarse completamente de ellos. Harry miro hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Ángelus y Draco horas antes, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, bueno a juzgar a primera vista, ya que veía a través de ellos cristales algunas sombras que se movían en el interior del establecimiento, vio como la lucha seguía sin fijarse en el, así que entro con sigilo en el establecimiento y fue quitando los estorbos de sus paso, tenia una meta y esa era llegar hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Por fin vio libre su camino de mortifagos, había tenido que noquear a varios antes de poder llegar, así que tomo valor y entro sorpresivamente, las varitas en su garganta le impidieron el paso y la respiración.

¡CASI TE VUELO LA CABEZA, ES QUE NO TIENES MATERIA GRIS!... le dijo exaltado la voz de Draco mientras quitaba lentamente las varitas de la garganta de su prometido 

no…pero la tendré mas en cuenta…antes de entrar a cualquier lugar sabiendo que tu estas ahí… dijo aturdido, aun viendo el cambio que se había efectuado en su pareja …¿Qué le sucedió a tu…

nada… dijo tajante … Ángelus sal…

pero que… dijo por fin viendo que ante sus pies habían varios mortifagos, y viendo también como Ángelus aparecía detrás de una cortina cargando trabajosamente bajo la capa de protección de Draco … que..que es eso…

eso…Harry…es Draco… dijo descubriendo la cabeza del inconsciente rubio 

Harry...que... entro intespectivamente cierto pelirrojo, viendo todo lo que sucedía ...hurón…

comadreja… dijo con cierta burla 

no lo se… le respondió sabiendo de antemano su pregunta 

si antes tenia que lidiar con un hurón platino ahora tendré que lidiar con una pelinegro además… Dios…por que me atormentas… dijo con fingido fastidio 

es un gusto también... verte comadreja… le dijo con sarcasmo 

Harry… dijo Hermione entrando rápidamente detrás de ron …los mortifagos están bajo control, varios han huido pero…

Deben irse… dijo cortante Draco ante la situación pronto vendrán y no son nada comparados con los mortifagos… Ángelus… sacalos de aquí… si los llegan a atrapar estamos muertos... tapare su huida…

Draco…

Salgan… no lo volveré a repetir… y sin mas salio del cubiculo 

Rayos… miro hacia Herm y ron que miraban todo esto en silencio …chicos deberán irse… ron por favor… llevatelo… dijo Harry entregando al inconsciente Draco a su amigo 

….. este solo asintió y miro a Hermione 

Harry…estaremos esperándoles fuera de la ciudad…

okay… nos veremos… dijo mientras les veía salir por una puerta ¿no te vas?... le pregunto a Ángelus 

¿y tu que crees?... le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa 

no se por que pregunte… dijo irónico 

le miro y su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de seriedad …deberás dejarle…

lo se… trago saliva antes de continuar …pero eso no significa que lo acepte…

no se lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es… dijo en un susurro mientras abandonaba el cubiculo, encontrándose con el joven pelinegro sentado pensativo frente a la puerta del establecimiento …Draco…

el joven se sobresalto mas no volteo a mirarles …pensé que les había dicho que se fueran…

ya vez … dijo ella tratando de sonreír 

Son los Galzen…

¿Cómo?..

movió la cabeza en forma negativa …sabes que le mataran si le ven aquí… dijo Draco con gravedad señalándole a Harry …no desperdiciaran una oportunidad tan buena…

…… diablos, pensó Ángelus, se había olvidado por un momento que Harry aun no estaba preparado para esto …es cierto…a veces suelo ser muy tonta… Harry…debes irte…

¿ustedes están locos o que?... no voy a dejarles…

no… corres peligro… dijo como ultimo recurso antes de alejarse para ver las expectativas que tenían 

es necesario… dijo levantándose por fin …debes irte... dijiste que ayudarías… aun no es tu momento…lo harás pronto…Los Galzen no saben las consecuencias de su ineptitud, piensan que hicieron revelarme y nada mas… eso será una ventaja para nosotros…

¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?...

tu deber es proteger a Draco…

lo estoy haciendo…

negó con la cabeza …un rubio te espera en casa… debes volver…

no lo haré a menos de que prometas volver conmigo…

no puedo… no le mintió …mi destino acaba aquí…

no…

si…

es absurdo...

no lo es…yo cumpliré con mi destino…así que tu cumple con el tuyo…

……. le miro sopesando lo que le acababa de decir el destino puede cambiarse…

no lo dudo… pero este no debe cambiarse…

Harry le dio una mirada triste cargada de un amor imposible de ocultar, que hizo que el corazón de draco se estrujara en dolor, por el dolor que le estaba causando. Harry miro esas orbes platino y sin previo aviso tomo ese blancas manos entre las suyas. Saco lo que esperaba dar hasta esa noche, pero debido a las circunstancias parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo.

¿Qué es esto?... dijo el joven elfo viendo la brillante alianza en su dedo anular izquierdo 

pensaba dártelo esta noche, durante la cena...pero creo que este es el mejor momento… dijo sin verle realmente, viendo el brillo de la argolla 

…….

Se que volverás… beso sus manos 

No lo haré…

¿podrías solo dejarme pensar esto, solo por esta vez?... le dijo de forma suplicante 

… este solo asintió incapaz de no hacerlo 

Esto solo pareció decidirlo todo, Draco se acerco con sutileza y le beso, no como el beso gentil que Harry le había robado, no todo lo contrario le beso con fuerza y dolor, algo que parecía una despedida no dicha. Harry se entrego al beso olvidando donde estaban, aferro fuertemente la cintura del pelinegro elfo, queriendo que ese instante se congelara en el tiempo. Draco por su parte había entrelazado sus manos en el cuello del joven, atrayéndole no queriendo terminar.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, Harry se separo lentamente muy poco del rostro del otro observando el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de su ángel negro, el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados como esperando algo.

la voz salio en apenas un susurro innoible …lo siento…

…. apenas y había oído las palabras, pero no lograba entender su significado …¿Por qué?... se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo como los brazos de Draco abandonaban sus hombros 

por que…soy lo que mas has odiado de mi en estos años… aguardo pensando en la posible respuesta. Pero pareció meditarlo mejor y se acerco nuevamente al rostro de Harry mirándole fijamente como si nuevamente fuera a besarle 

… miro las orbes platino en espera de su respuesta, había algo que no le gustaba pero no sabia que era 

…Harry… se acerco deteniéndose a milímetros de los labios del otro, posando sus manos en la barbilla de este 

¿si?...

Desmaius… susurro, mientras el hechizo salía de sus palmas para pegar directamente en la barbilla que tenia apresada suavemente. Las esmeraldas parecieron sobresaltadas al momento, pero fueron cerradas abruptamente por el efecto del hechizo, haciendo caer en la inconciencia y en los brazos de un ángel negro a su dueño …perdóname…pero es la única manera de que no interfieras…además…con esto saldamos cuentas… dijo suavemente tratando de hacer una amago de sonrisa, esperando en verdad que Harry le perdonara su acción 

Con esfuerzo Draco logro recostar en el suelo a Harry, mientras veía a ángelus que parecía nerviosa. Ángelus le miro y vio lo que había hecho sonrió de manera triste; sabia que esa era la única manera. Draco le regalo una sonrisa triste también, le beso la mano y acomodándose la capucha hizo una elegante reverencia y con la misma salio corriendo del establecimiento, siendo visto por una barrera humana de capas aguamarinas que parecían buscarle, simplemente a el. Les sonrió con sorna y supremacía y en un acto premeditado los hizo seguirles alejándolos del establecimiento.

Desde ese punto todo empezó a hacerse tan rápido que apenas Ángelus tuvo tiempo de registrarlo todo. Draco esquivaba hechizos y contraatacaba corriendo por las calles, tratando de mantener al mayor número de personas fuera de esto. Había recibido ya varios hechizos en su cuerpo tratando de proteger a varios magos que se interponían en el camino de sus perseguidores, le sangraba una ceja y tenia varios raspones, nada serio. Vio como su camino pronto acabaría, no había hacia donde correr, los acantilados cortaban su fuga. Sus enemigos parecieron saberlo también y cerraron a su alrededor una barrera humana, quitándole todo recurso de escape. Respiro hondo tratando que con una sola bocanada pudiera recuperar todo el aire perdió, sentía la gorgojeante adrenalina en su cuerpo y lo lacerante y caliente que era su respiración.

ya no hay a donde correr… dijo una voz que desgraciadamente Draco reconoció a la perfección 

… sonrió de manera cínica …ciertamente… se quito la capucha dejando el viento mecer su renegrida cabellera, mirando de soslayo cuan cerca estaba el borde de los acantilados de el 

solo el vació y mas vació…bueno a menos que hayas aprendido a levitar y no nos hayas informado… dijo con burla ...¡Varranta!...

¡Escultio!... las ráfagas negras chocaron contra el fuerte escudo levantado por draco …no… aun no…Ian… dijo con firmeza y confianza 

danos lo que venimos a buscar y haremos un trato… trato de conciliar uno de los hombres encapuzados, que Draco también reconoció, Amadeus Galzen, el padre de Ian …si no lo haces te mataremos en este instante y de todas maneras obtendremos lo que buscamos…

no lo creo…yo no tengo nada que perder…pero ustedes lo perderán todo aun así… dijo ácidamente 

¡¿pero que estupideces dices jovencito!... dijo molesto Amadeus por la soberbia del joven 

veo que estas confiado… me gustaría saber por que

como ya les dije…no tengo nada que perder… retrocedió con cautela hacia los acantilados quedando muy cerca del borde 

…tu única salvación es rendirte…

¿sabes?... dijo de forma desafiante levantando sus varitas en posición de ataque, sus atacantes le imitaron sobresaltados por la valentía o estupidez del joven que al parecer quería enfrentarles …no siempre la salida es la mas obvia…¡Ilumantra!... luces cegadoras les quitaron la visión a todos los presentes por instantes, los suficientes para que Draco sin mas sonriendo infantilmente hiciera una reverencia con mofa y se dejara caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos por el borde de los acantilados 

¡Demonios!... maldijo viendo como la capa oscura que envolvía el cuerpo de Draco era engullida por las filosas rocas y las agresivas olas marítimas unos treinta metros a sus pies … ¡¿QUE ESPERAN, IDIOTAS!...¡BUSQUENLO!... vio como los hombres se movían rápidamente dejándole atrás …aun debe de estar vivo…no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi...Ángel...no, no lo harás… sentencio y sin mas siguió a los otros que empezaban a buscar el cuerpo 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI:

Infierno Interno…

Dejo que la furia encerrada saliera a afuera, todo debía salir. Los ojos platino dejaban ver todo tipo de emociones, hecho extraño para quien no estaba acostumbrado a expresarlas. Platinos tan idénticos a los de su ángel, a los del ser que habitaciones arriba descansaba ajeno de todo. Sintió un nuevo embate contra la dura pared, no hizo nada esperando que todo se calmara o que por lo menos el que seria pronto su suegro se cansara de golpearle.

Lucius…cálmate ya… le especto Severus 

… solo le dio una mirada cargada de molestia mientras se alejaba del cuerpo del que seria su yerno. Salio como una tormenta golpeando uno de los sillones de la estancia donde ahora descansaban 

Discúlpalo…a veces suele ser… trato de mediar Severus 

… harry hizo un ademán su mano en señal de que no importaba, puesto que trataba de recuperar el poco aire que le había dejado Lucius 

Sabe que con esto todo se ha cumplido el pacto requerido… aunque no quiera aceptarlo… dijo esto mirando por donde Lucius había salido 

Pero…no por eso debe golpear a harry… dijo con cierto enojo Ángelus …y no por que te sientas culpable harry…debes dejarle golpearte… le reto Ángelus …ya te lo dije no es tu culpa…Ron y Hermione también te lo dijeron…antes de que se fueran con Albus… dijo ella recordando que Albus había acudido rápidamente al enterarse de lo ocurrido y se había llevado a Hermione y Ron para explicarles varias cosas 

Lo fue… dijo con cierto sarcasmo y culpabilidad en la voz …sino me hubiera dejado hechizar…

¡Ay!... ¡ya párale!… ¡draco así lo quiso…sabia a lo que se atenía…y decidió que lo mejor era eso!…según lo que me dijiste esto solo es una ayuda mas que nos brindo… ¡así que déjalo ya!… dijo Ángelus con voz vibrante, conteniendo a duras penas lanzarle algún hechizo. no soportaba que los demás se culparan por las acciones de otros, sobre todo harry que hasta ahora había sido muy conciente de lo que ocurría y ocurriría después, no podía ni debía dejarse abatir, puesto que esto solo era una pequeña perdida de las muchas que le esperaban …aunque no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que el mismo no los diga…

Deberemos esperar a que despierte… dijo Severus 

Si y hasta ese momento…harry…no vuelvas a decir que fue tu culpa…aun no es tu momento…aun no…

Pero…

No deberán esperar mucho… dijo la voz hueca y lacónica de cierto rubio vestido con una bata de enormes y finas sedas con complicados encajes y sobre ella una gran túnica negra, quien entraba en ese momento acompañado y ayudado por su padre …aquí estoy…

Draco…

Harry… saludo suavemente, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora . Siéntense...por favor… dijo sentadose el mismo en un sillón cercano a Severus …primero…espero que me escuchen y por ultimo podrán preguntar todo lo que deseen… las personas ahí reunidas asintieron …veamos …gracias a la ineptitud de los Galzen…pude con cierta ayuda de estos hacer este hechizo, el flujo de magia negra era viable y bastante grande en conjunción de todas las maldiciones que traía su cuerpo, así que solo lo utilizamos para poder crearme un cuerpo, uno nuevo…libre de los hechizos que residían en el cuerpo de draco…de esta forma ellos pensarían que tenían al draco verdadero y como yo no cargo con ninguna de las maldiciones traspasadas al cuerpo del otro draco…tampoco pueden rastrearme…ni siquiera saber que existo…soy draco y a la vez no vio la duda en los ojos de los presentes, trato de expresar su idea podré tener su apariencia…su voz…sus pensamientos…sus recuerdos…sus sentimientos…pero no soy a quien hasta ahora han conocido… a excepción de mi padre, Severus y Ángelus…solo ellos me conocen… dijo como refiriéndose a si mismo como otra persona …para ti harry seré una persona totalmente desconocida...aunque has conocido parte de mi…en estos últimos días...la parte oculta...la que el verdadero draco y su fuerza no dejaba salir, para que no fuera dañado…

Entonces...eras tú…cuando…

Si y no…como ya he dicho soy y no…pero los verdaderos sentimientos son los mas auténticos si salen del corazón y de forma inconciente…draco me sello en su cuerpo justo antes de ser el portador de la kiara… de alguna manera pensó que era mejor así, y no se equivocó… desde que nacimos he estado de manera latente en el, a veces saliendo y reflejándome en sus acciones, pero muchas otras simplemente me quedaba al margen…tanto que empecé a ser una parte independiente de el mismo…el se creo a si mismo como una figura carente de sentimientos y fuerte en todos los sentidos….cuando todo esto sucedió…me dejo al margen…donde nadie podía dañarme pero a el si podían, cuando nos separamos el puso toda la información correspondiente en mi y la suya fue borrada…llegado el momento tendré que abrir las puertas…esa es mi misión...las puertas de los cielos…la guerra será desatada en el mundo terrenal… la kiara escogerá un dueño…si la kiara cae en manos de los demonios en el próximo plenilunio la guerra iniciara en ese momento…los demonios han hecho nuevas alianzas…los bandos están muy divididos…muchos morirán…el señor de los infiernos podrá salir de su encierro…y nuestra misión hoy mas que nunca es proteger lo que nos rodea y a quienes han puesto sus esperanzas en nosotros…ahora… hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de lo diría …deberán decidir si lo que se les ofrece vale la pena… el señor de los cielos les ofrece poder…los Ángeles pueden estar cierto tiempo en el mundo terrenal pero no el suficiente para poder pelear en una guerra…los demonios han encontrado una forma de albergarse en el cuerpo de los magos proporcionándoles poder y una extraña fusión…el señor de los cielos no quiere que ninguna de las dos partes muera…Ángeles y magos…se fusionaran y compartirán su poder…por supuesto el mago no tendrá una doble conciencia..solo poder y conocimiento además de la parte angelical…deberán decidir…si aceptan, en este momento albergaran en su interior todo el poder de un ángel, piénselo antes de aceptar, será parte de ustedes con sus correspondientes debilidades y privilegios… ya no habrá marcha atrás…antes de entrar le explique a Albus lo que les explico a ustedes…el se encargará de informarle a los demás…

no seria más sencillo destruir la kiara…

la kiara es indestructible y demasiado poderosa para ser albergada tanto en el cielo o en los infiernos por ello esta aquí, en el punto medio donde su poder es neutro… miro los rostros contraídos en un profundo pensamiento, su respuesta, supuso …creo que necesitan pensarlo… se levanto … ¿harry?... este le miro …acompáñame…

esta bien… dijo acercándose no muy seguro, pero la mirada de draco le dijo que todo estaba bien, así que con confianza se acerco y le tomo por la cintura para ayudarle a salir de la habitación 

vio salir a su ahijado ayudado por Potter …bien… ¿Qué piensan?...

No lo se… dijo Lucius 

Por mi parte no puedo… dijo Ángelus …ustedes saben bien por que… ellos solo afirmaron con sus cabezas …pero ustedes…creo que es necesario…si quieren cuando menos poder sobrevivir a esta guerra…

Lo sabemos…

Entiendo… debo ver algunas cosas ahora chicos… debo ver como marchan las cosas…

¿A dónde iras?... le pregunto Severus 

A Londres Muggle…

Pero…

No se preocupen los veré en Hogwarts…

Le avisare a Albus…

Te lo agradezco…cuídense y no mas peleas por favor… rogó ella y sin mediar nada mas salio de la estancia 

Los hombres le miraron, eso ya lo sabían, pero eso no quitaba que era un gran paso. Es mas ni siquiera sabían si pudieran resistir tanto poder de golpe, tal vez no podrían soportar tal crecimiento y bueno no querían pensarlo, pero por otra parte eso era una ventaja una ayuda, y si lo que decía draco era cierto, pues tener un poco mas de poder pondría la balanza neutra.

Harry ayudaba a entrar a draco a su cama, puesto que todavía no se recuperaba del todo, aunque fuera extraño sabia que la platica aun no había terminado, bueno en lo que se refería a el y esto solo era una pausa a la gran fila de preguntas que el tenia y que eran mas allá de la guerra.

Debemos hablar… dijo suavemente en apenas un susurro 

……….

es hora que dejes de culparte… le dijo de pronto draco tomándolo por sorpresa, puesto que ese era su pensamiento 

…….. solo atino a mirarle con dolor 

Nosotros decidimos que era lo mejor… dijo no mirándole …debes entenderlo…

………

¿sabes lo que sentimos, no?

…… solo afirmo con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza 

¿sientes lo mismo?... pregunto con miedo palpable en la voz 

Si… ¿creíste que jugaba?... pregunto a su vez percibiendo cierto temor en los ojos plata nunca miento en ese tipo de cosas…

Lo sabia...de cierta forma…lo sabia… atino a decir, mientras se incorporaba en la cama 

…No puedo creer que este muerto y a la vez no… sonrió con tristeza sentándose a un lado de el, trazando con sus dedos una caricia larga por la mejilla y el cuello 

…lo siento…mi padre suele ser a veces muy temperamental… dijo cambiando de tema y depositando un beso en la inflamada mejilla que comenzaba adquirir un tono marrón 

…no fue nada… dijo quitándole importancia … ¿Quién no hubiera reaccionado ante tales cosas?...

Te quiero… dijo cerrando los ojos por la caricia recibida y tan bajo que harry apenas y lo escucho aun estando tan cerca de el 

Lo se… la abrazo sorpresivamente de forma desesperada como si con ese gesto afirmara que se encontraba ahí, a salvo pero con tanta fuerza que draco pensó que dejaría de respirar 

……. solo pudo sonreír ante tan impulsivo gesto, solo reafirmaba cuanto le quería ¿ en verdad quieres casarte conmigo?... dijo apenas con un susurro acurrucándose cerca, tan cerca de esos brazos que la daban cobijo y seguridad 

¿lo dudas?... beso los cabellos platinos 

Después de todo lo que ha pasado…puedo decirte que dudo que quieras hacerlo realmente…conformarte con algo de menor valor cuando puedes obtenerlo todo sin siquiera pedirlo… suspiro con dolor …ademmm…. harry le evito seguir besándole suavemente 

Tu eres mas valioso de lo que cualquiera llegara a ser… ¿sabes por que?... el rubio negó …por que simplemente eres a quien yo quiero… se deleito con el sonrojo creciente de su rubio …soy afortunado y se que mi destino no es otro mas que este…y lo agradezco…por que si es contigo…no me importa nada mas…

Haces ver que el infierno es un edén aun en estas circunstancias… trato de no sonar tonto pero, quien no suena tonto cuando hay sentimientos de por medio ¿aunque aun no se que viste en mi?...

¿quieres saberlo?...eres inteligente, fuerte, uno de los magos mas poderosos que existen en este mundo, bondadoso…bueno solo con quien te conoce…eres bello, no solo físicamente sino todo lo que llevas dentro de ti…eso… draco tapo la boca de harry con su palma para evitar que dijera mas 

Eso que me hace ser yo... ¿no? dijo con semblante triste …harry… nunca volveré a ser yo…no como me conociste…como me amaste…

Pero…

Mi padre me comento lo ocurrido…y si, harry, creo que esta muerto…nunca hemos fallado en lo que nos proponemos…

Lo se…pero es duro…

Por eso, volveré a preguntarte… ¿quieres seguir?...si no, te comprendo…aun puedes retractarte…ni siquiera están las amonestaciones…

No lo creo… sonrió con travesura …no por que cierto pelirrojo lo grito en medio de una cafetería y yo no lo negué así, que creo que ya todo mundo lo sabe…además siempre cumplo mi palabra…

Eso no es excusa….

No…pero espero que funcione… ¿funciono?...

No lo se…¿Por qué no lo compruebas?... le dijo de forma insinuante 

Rodaron abrazados en la gran cama adoselada. Harry sobre el delgado cuerpo, se levanta sobre sus palmas y mira al ángel que tiene bajo si, los ojos plata se clavan en su mirada esmeralda. El deseo es palpable en el aire, sus respiraciones poco a poco empiezan a acelerarse, pueden oír el zumbido de su sangre al alterarse. Con sus dedos va esparciendo con reverencia esa cabellera dorada, brillante y contrastante contra la blanca seda. Se acerco lento, tan lento como sus ansias se lo dictaban, vio las perlas platino cerrarse ante el placer esperante, le beso en la nariz, solo un roce. Desde ahí todo fue una explosión de sensaciones, colores, olores y sentimientos a flor de piel. Tan brillantes como los diamantes y tan fuertes como la corriente del rió mas indomable. Deslizo las suaves telas por los hombros blanquecinos, le sintió temblar ante su contacto. Beso la piel descubierta y a su disposición. Suya, tan suya…

¿estas seguro?... le pregunto dudoso 

Siempre lo estoy…mas si eres tu…se que no me arrepentiré si eres tu en quien deposito mi confianza… le dijo con suavidad, mientras le atraía hacia el en un abrazo 

Las prendas se deslizaron de sus cuerpos como agua quedando tiradas en alguna parte de la habitación. Harry miro emocionado y perplejo el cuerpo que ante el se le ofrecía. Sintió arder sus venas cuando draco se movió en un claro gesto de invitación, tomo las rosas zafiros y las orquídeas que adornaban la mesita de noche esparciéndolas sobre el cuerpo de su pareja. Las rosas las deshojo una a una con sus labios teniendo cuidado de no romper los pétalos y con extremo cuidado presionaba sus labios contra el pétalo y la blanca piel de su amante presionándolos, haciendo un suave recorrido hasta que el aroma quedaba sujeto a ese aroma propio que tanto adoraba de draco. Le levanto de la cama juntando sus cuerpos en abrazo largo, de caricias suaves y roces amorosos, ardientes, pasionales. Le acomodo sobre sus piernas, haciendo descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras le besaba el hombro y la clavícula, con movimientos lentos recorrió la suave piel de la espalda remarcando esos extraños tatuajes dorados que la adornaban. Le preparo suavemente como si temiera romperle, como si fuera la primera vez. Y es que para el así era, no importaba lo demás, solo importaba que draco se le entregaba a el voluntariamente y sin reservas por primera vez. Junto su frente con la de su amante cuando trato de entrar en el, los ojos platino estaban cerrados fuertemente tratando de contener lo que en ese momento sentía. El dolor invadía sus sentidos, sentía como harry trataba de contenerse para no avanzar más y hacerle daño. Abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y miro a su pareja. Harry miro esos ojos plata, ahora tan expresivos, tan limpios, vio el deseo en ellos, la suplica silenciosa. Le beso suavemente, pero draco le hizo profundizarlo y con ello con un fuerte movimiento de sus caderas le hizo adentrase profundamente en su cuerpo de una sola vez. Trato de reprimir el grito que intentaba salir de su garganta, pero que busco salida en esos diamantes líquidos que surgían de sus platinos e iban a instalarse en sus mejillas.

harry se quedo quieto para evitar seguir lastimándole, la estrangulante estrechez le advertía que si se movía podría desgárrale …me gustaría que hubiera una forma de no hacerte daño… dijo suavemente besando cada pedazo de piel expuesta tratando de que el dolor se fuera de la mente de su amante 

el rubio negó con la cabeza no pudiendo articular palabras por la bruma cegadora del dolor …lo se…pero así es la única manera de sentirme tuyo…de saber que este es mi lugar…de que te pertenezca…en cuerpo y alma… dijo entrecortadamente cuando el dolor empezó a ceder en su cuerpo y en su mente 

Gracias… susurro, sentía que su garganta se cerraba, había tanto sentimiento en esas palabras que no sabia que decir 

El suave vaivén de sus caderas, encendió la pasión. El aroma a rosas y orquídeas invadía sus sentidos. El suave baile de sus cuerpos sudorosos se amoldo a las blanquecinas sedas de la cama, la cadencia de sus movimientos, tan relajantes como el bálsamo sobre las heridas abiertas. Harry embistió en ese cuerpo que empezaba a amoldarse a su ritmo, abriéndose no sin reticencia a su paso. Draco gimió ante el placer que empezaba apoderarse de sus sentidos dejando casi de lado al dolor. Se arqueo ante la enloquecedora sensación que harry le provoco con sus uñas cuando araño su muslo dejándole marcas rojas.

Sintieron como unos instantes sus corazones dejaron de latir, como la magia de harry se entrelazaba y dominaba a la de draco en un insinuante baile, como las chispas doradas y plateadas se convertían en un torbellino donde no se podían identificar una de otra, como sus corazones volvían a latir fuertemente al unísono en la explosión del clímax. Draco sintió como la magia de harry penetraba en su cuerpo, como su magia respondía sumisa ante tal poder, araño su espalda sintiendo como su arrogancia o lo que quedaba de ella se derrumbaba ante tal sentimiento, que le hacia sentir tan feliz y tan inseguro a la vez.

Harry le recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, sin intentar ni por un segundo salir de el, sus cuerpos entrelazados en una comunión prefecta, única.

Vio como los ojos platino hacían esfuerzos para mantenerse abiertos. Harry sonrió, ahora recordaba que draco aun no se había recuperado del todo.

vamos...amor...duerme… deposito besos en cada uno de sus ojos hasta que estos se cerraron derrotados por el cansancio y la petición de su insistente pareja …yo cuidare tu sueño… despejo el rostro bello de la cascada rubio platino que se pegaba a la frente de su ángel, tomo alguna orquídea que había sobrevivido a la agitación y la poso sobre la recogida cabellera rubia, siendo opacada notablemente, simplemente por que para el observador la belleza natural del ser que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era lo mejor y mas preciado que pudiera observarse 

…… solo pudo sonreír ante los gentiles actos de su amante antes de caer en las profundidades del letargo con hermosos sueños, aun con el perfume latente de sus cuerpos unidos y de los pétalos de las flores que les rodeaban en el lecho 

…… observo a su amante que dormía tranquilamente ajeno a todo, sintió como algo redondo y duro se en contra cerca de sus dedos, lo tomo y observo sorprendido lo que era … ¿pero que?…

Era la esfera cristalina donde había estado la sortija de compromiso que le diera horas antes al otro draco, en ella brillaba intacta la hermosa sortija, seguro que el otro draco después de haberlo desmayado la había puesto nuevamente en la esfera y la había guardado en su pantalón y de ahí había caído en la cama cuando se saco las ropas, supuso. Observo nuevamente a su amante, sonrió, debía ser molesto para draco que el le aplastara, ya que la diferencia era muy notable, pero este no se había quejado en lo mínimo es mas se había aferrado a el en un estrecho abrazo. Salio de el con sumo cuidado, el rubio entre sueños había dejado escapar un ligero gemido doloroso, con aprehensión pudo observar como algo de sangre manchaba las sabanas de carmesí, se acomodo a un lado del rubio y con delicadas caricias delineo el vientre plano y un poquito mas, la sensible piel se estremeció ante su tacto reconociéndole.

…como no amarte...si eres adorable… beso las palmas de draco y deposito la sortija en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda donde brillo por un ínstate con gran fuerza, creando sobre el joven una pequeña aura mágica, que desapareció instantáneamente en contacto de su piel …pero la próxima vez no dejare que hagas esto… le susurro mientras extendía su palma sobre el suave vientre …¡curette!... susurro esperando curar la herida interna o cuando menos que dejara de sangrar, puesto que sabia que una herida así no podía curarse sin exposición directa de magia en la zona afectada. Suspiro con alivio cuando vio que el sangrado se detenía. 

Limpio las sabanas blancas con un pace de sus manos y de paso también a sus cuerpos, acomodo sobre si, el cuerpo que dócilmente se dejo manejar en sus manos de manera que podía abrazarle sin ninguna complicación, atrajo hacia si la mano izquierda de su amante besándola cariñosamente. Protegidos por el cobertor blanco y la calida sensación de la compañía harry arrullo con suaves y cariñosas palabras que sabia solo quedarían en el subconsciente de su amante, hasta que el mismo cedió al tan esperado letargo.

La gran velocidad del aire que surcaba su rostro ante la tan inminente caída. Sintió como las filosas piedras perforaron y regaron su túnica y partes de su cuerpo. El dolor punzante de los huesos al quebrarse y la asfixiante sensación de ser engullido por las inmensas y salvajes aguas marinas. La negrura, desde ese momento todo había sido oscuridad hasta este momento.

Sintió como la conciencia se hacia presente en su cerebro, como la fugaz sensación de realidad de apoderaba de su ser y vino como un balde de agua fría, la comprensión, la certeza de que se encontraba vivo, después sobrevino el dolor, agudo y penetrante, soportable, pensó. Abrió los ojos con bastante esfuerzo, cuando lo logro involuntariamente movió su torso haciendo que su cuerpo se quejara en respuesta, informándole que cuando menos tenia tres o cuatro costillas rotas. Nada serio se volvió a decir. Recorrió con la mirada donde se encontraba, celdas, de piedra volcánica, tan dura como el diamante por ser fundida en el corazón de la tierra, iguales a las de su casa, pensó y automáticamente se pateo mentalmente por estar comparando a su hogar con aquel lugar. Sus muñecas estaban atrapadas con grilletes anti magia pegados a la pared manteniéndole en cierta forma suspendido del suelo. Miro hacia su mano izquierda con la esperanza de que aun estuviera ahí, su suerte no le fallo, en su dedo anular aun descansaba la hermosa argolla que harry le había dado. También observo que sus costillas no eran los únicos destrozos en su cuerpo; una pierna destrozada le hizo darse cuenta que le seria difícil salir de esto. Suspiro con cansancio, pensaba como salir de ese embrollo cuando las puertas de su celda se abrieron revelando dos figuras que entraron como una exhalación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

veo que has despertado… dijo con arrogancia Ian 

¿en serio?...siento no recibirles como se merecen… dijo draco con sorna y burla …pero ya ven…su hospitalidad me ha dejado inmóvil…

Tiene carácter… sopeso el mayor de los Galzen 

Lo tiene…pero veremos cuanto le dura…

No hablen como si no estuviera..o ¿es que acaso no conocen lo que es la cortesía aunque sea fingida?… les dijo draco con una sonrisa sarcástica y retadora 

Tienes razón…joven Malfoy…sabe a lo que venimos así que díganoslo y ya veremos que hacer con usted…y si no

¿y sino que?...además no se que quieren saber… dijo con una mirada inocente que distaba mucho de serlo 

Leremengis… Amadeus entro de forma brutal en la mente del joven que había intentado por todos los medios resistirse al ataque, lo cual estaba siendo demasiado para su lamentable estado 

Mal…maldito...viejo… gruño dolorido por que el escrutinio estaba siendo muy doloroso. Sabia que el viejo lo hacia adrede para que el bajara sus defensas, pero no lo haría. No se iba a dejar vencer 

Deja de luchar…

No...uhg...lo haré…viejo estúpido…

Finite Incantatem… dijo el hombre frutado ente el escrutinio infructuoso, había dejado que el hechizo fuera lo mas doloroso que pudiera, pero el joven ante si no había bajado la guardia nunca a pesar del dolor …ya veremos cuanto duras chiquillo… dijo el viejo con enojo …Ian...convence a nuestro huésped… dijo de forma que a draco le dieron nauseas de solo pensar que implicaban …de que es lo que le conviene… salio cerrando la puerta de un portazo 

Tu cabello es hermoso… dijo acercándose, pero chocando con una berrera invisible que le propino una descarga eléctrica que le hizo alejarse inmediatamente … ¡¿PERO QUE MALDICONES SON ESAS!... gruño mas que molesto 

Un pequeño saludo… dijo burlón draco 

Ya veremos eso… gruño, dejo que su magia se concentrara en su cuerpo. Sus gestos empezaron a trasfigurarse en marcados músculos salientes de su anatomía. De la cabellera surgieron pequeños y filosos cuernos, mientras los dientes adquirían cierta agudeza, de su espalda emergieron dos negras alas de vampiro tan negras como la noche misma. Sin mas con algo de esfuerzo logro entrar en el campo que trataba de alejarlo de draco, aun siendo sacudido por las descargas logro tomar por el cuello al joven 

…… solo podía mirar como el otro se acercaba a el 

Fuerte, arrogante y necio…justamente como me gustan… dijo divertido ante la clara reacción de asco que había puesto draco cuando trato de acariciar su rostro 

Ni en tus mas entupidas fantasías…

No draco, mis fantasías las has cumplido una y otra vez y aun mas debo reconocer… dijo sarcástico con todo el veneno que podía darle 

Estas loco…

No…sabes…uno de mis talentos es ocupar mentes, saber e inducir a las personas en sus acciones… los ojos de draco se abrieron comprendiendo lo que Ian trataba de insinuarle …veo que entiendes…me ahorras explicaciones…

¡ERES UN MALDITO REMEDO DE DEMONIO!... le grito con toda la furia que empezaba a desbordarse por su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, levanto la pierna buena y le asesto un brutal golpe en la mandíbula de Ian, haciéndole sangrar la nariz 

…… le miro con odio ...veo que aun puedes defenderte…pero eso no evita que pueda lastimarte...así que no tientes a tu suerte… hizo un movimiento y pronto las piernas se encontraba también apresadas con grilletes a la pared 

Inténtalo… le dijo en un hilo de voz susurrante, dejando ver cuanto odio empezaba a surgir de el 

Lo no intentare…lo haré… dijo con entera confianza, tomándolo por la cintura, en una agarre violento …pero lo que mas me complacerá será verte caer, total y completamente derrotado y humillado…como cuando estuviste por primera vez conmigo…

Lo digo y lo repetiré…no tengo nada que perder así que…te recomiendo que te sientes por que te vas a cansar de tanto esperar… le dijo silbante la furia a flor de piel 

No lo creo… tu magia es inestable...es cuestión de tiempo y cuando lo hagas yo estaré ahí... sonrió confiado 

Primero muerto…

¿Sabes?...los muggles no son tan inútiles después de todo. Aunque algo de ayuda mágica hace que las cosas entupidas de los muggles sirvan para algo… dijo con cierto aire misterioso que desconcertó a draco mas no lo dio a notar como acostumbraba …los magos no podemos embarazarnos puesto que siendo hombres no esta en nuestra naturaleza hacerlo aunque ha habido caso de magos poderosos, algunos elfos pueden pero aun así es muy difícil…pero los muggles han inventado algo que me parece divertido… sonrió con crueldad y creo que será conveniente enseñártelo…¡Instruments Instalumun!...

se mordió los labios ante la cantidad de dolor que se presentaba en forma de aguijonazos en su vientre y un poco mas allá. Pese a sus esfuerzos y a la sangre que empezaba a manchar sus labios, grito … ¡ARGGHHH!...

Dulce melodía para mis oídos… dijo con alegría …los tubos y los aguijones metálicos son muggles pero con algo de magia se adhieren al cuerpo del mago…la magia negra pasara directamente hacia tu flujo mágico, creando el suficiente espacio y las condiciones para alojar a mi vástago en tu cuerpo…

Olvidas...que debo estar de acuerdo para que la fecundación se realice… dijo entrecortadamente 

No…pero cuando la magia negra en tu cuerpo alcance cierto nivel…tu cuerpo va a cambiar...si, lo sabes… sonrió con malicia …los elfos oscuros se rigen por los instintos primordiales, por el deseo…y tu no serás la excepción…además cada plenilunio es mas fuerte su necesidad…aceptaras…cuando por fin cambies tu cuerpo estará listo para albergar a mi descendiente en dos meses y de ahí el tiempo de gestación será de nueve meses como en los muggles…siempre y cuando te adaptes bien a tus nuevos poderes…jajaja…

Estas mas loco que Voldemort…y eso es hasta una ofensa para el viejo anciano loco…

Tal vez…pero siempre consigo lo que quiero y tu no serás la excepción…disfruta cuanto puedas…puesto que cuando inicien las dosis de magia negra no te quedaran ganas de nada mas… dijo esto ultimo lanzándole un beso al aire para luego salir de la habitación 

Ya lo veremos…maldito bastardo…

Ian por su parte salio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, dejando que su magia fluyera volvió a su estado normal. Camino sin prisa hacia donde sabía podría encontrar a su padre y no se equivoco. Su padre se encontraba frente a su escritorio leyendo varios documentos que dejo de lado cuando Ian entro.

¿Cómo te fue?... le dijo el hombre 

Como era de esperarse…es bastante testarudo…pero se rendirá de eso me encargo yo… sonrió 

Engendrara magos fuertes…

Lo se…es poderoso...pero no me interesa nada más que para eso… Nuestro Amo me prometió que si cumplíamos bien esta misión, me concedería la mano de una de sus hijas…

Vaya…eso es excelente…reafirmara nuestro pacto con el…

Si…pero Shawa, el demonio de la lujuria, es tan estéril como el cemento, por tanto necesito descendientes y ya sabes quien me los dará…

Si…

¿Qué leías?...

Mira... le extendió un papel …nos acaba de llegar…al parecer no todos huyeron ese día, así que alguno informo los sucedido en la ciudad y bueno…

¿Qué quiere?.. dijo con molestia 

Una alianza…

¿es entupido o que?...¿cree que es tan fácil pedir?... la irritaban tales acciones entupidas 

No lo se…pero ya no es cuestión nuestra… dijo de forma fría Amadeus, a veces su hijo podía ser testarudo en cuanto a las ideas nuevas y las alianzas …informaremos y nuestro Amo decidirá… ¿entiendes?

Veo… dijo resignado, pero aun molesto 

Sabes que no estamos en posición de nada Ian…no hemos conseguido lo que se nos ha encomendado y el chico no quiere cooperar…

Lo se…pero...

Además nos ofrece darnos con la alianza una de las virtudes… no se como averiguo eso...pero eso nos seria de gran ayuda...si el joven Malfoy no quiere acceder y ayudarnos… dijo impaciente con un movimiento de sus manos 

De pronto la chimenea se avivo creciendo grandes flamas negras en su interior, tanto padre e hijo se levantaron sobresaltados, y pudieron observar como de las llamas emergía una figura. Los dos levantaron sus varitas en posición de ataque. El joven de tal vez no más de 23 años apareció, dejando ver su lisa y suave cabellera roja corta hasta las orejas, tan roja como las llamas del infierno. El porte elegante y la espalda amplia, dejando en claro su físico y belleza, ese tipo de belleza que engaña como la de un ángel caído, pero sus ojos gris tormenta con vetas tornasol dejaban ver lo perverso que podía ser. Los ropajes oscuros y suaves amoldados a su figura por completo resaltaban en la capa escarlata que llevaba.

Pero que demonios… dijeron los dos hombres, al ver al joven que se presentaba frente a ellos, nunca le habían visto. La apuntaron con sus varitas dispuestos a maldecirle por entrar sin autorización en su casa 

……. movió su mano y las varitas salieron disparadas hacia el otro lado de la estancia. Lo agresiva y poderosa aura que se cernía alrededor del joven los paralizó completamente. 

¿Quién...es usted?... logro articular el mayor de los Galzen 

¿ustedes son los Galzen, cierto?... pregunto o mas bien afirmo 

Si… dijeron con cierto temor en la voz 

Soy Alexander…capitán de la mitad de los ejércitos infernales…el demonio del deseo, del conocimiento y de la sagacidad…soy el tercero al mando después de mi hermano y mi padre…así que he venido a informarles sobre las decisiones que vuestro amo ha designado, mi padre… recalco 

Entendemos…que es lo que desea de nosotros….

mi padre se liberara de su encierro gracias a ciertos conjuros, el próximo plenilunio y no gracias a ustedes… dijo con desden …según sus ordenes...espera que ya tengan la kiara…y por lo visto no han cumplido...

Lo sabemos…pero…tome… le dio la carta al Joven, que la miro como si fuera algo tonto y sin importancia 

…no será de gran ayuda… tercio molesto Ian, aun renuente a aceptar lo que su padre proponía 

¿por?... Alex le miro con desagrado 

Ian cállate… le ordeno su padre 

Silencio… ordeno Alex con voz gruesa sin dejar inicio a disputa alguna por parte de cualquiera …habla, joven... te escucho…

ya que aunque tenemos al joven del pacto este no quiere ayudar o en verdad no sabe nada, además hemos impuesto los hechizos que se nos dijeron y no ha pasado nada…o no es el chico que debía ser o nunca existió el pacto… explico Ian …no entiendo en que nos beneficiara esta alianza…

las alianzas siempre son benéficas para nosotros…joven Galzen…sobretodo en tiempos de guerra... dijo con tono como si explicara lo mas sencillo a un niño …sobre todo si queremos ganar a costa de todo… ¿no?...el poder lo justifica todo… remarcó con tono irónico 

Es verdad… dijo ciertamente arrepentido por la falta de visión que ahora el joven pelirrojo le había hecho ver 

En cuanto al chico…si el pacto ha sido cambiado o no existe no importa realmente…llegado el tiempo mi padre dirá lo que se hará…no es muy necesario el chico…lo que si es necesario es la kiara…saben perfectamente por que… dijo con sequedad 

Si...lo sabemos... ¿Qué hacemos con la alianza?... pregunto incomodo ante la mirada fría que el joven pelirrojo le dirigía 

Entiendo…modifica los planes pero no los arruinan…además necesitamos mas magos que alberguen en su interior a mas demonios… Alima vendrá mañana... les informo, los dos hombres temblaron ante la mención del primogénito del señor de los infiernos 

El joven Alima…¿vendrá?... pregunto atónito Amadeus, nunca habían tenido el placer de tener en su casa a alguno de los hijos del señor de los infiernos, es mas ni siquiera se creían aun que el segundogénito era quien les hablaba, ni siquiera ellos, conocían personalmente al señor de los infiernos, ya que sus ancestros habían hecho los pactos hacia siglos y ellos simplemente los cumplían cuando les llegaba la hora 

…el sellara la alianza, puesto que mi padre no estará presente hasta que sea liberado…así que preparen todo…si lo que dicen es cierto… El Oráculo de Delfos deberá estar en nuestro poder mañana…y no vuelvan a fallar… y sin mas en un revuelo de capas escarlata volvió a desaparecer en una llamarada oscura 

Vamos…Ian...hay que empezar a hacer los preparativos…

Si padre…

Amadeus se sentó frente a su escritorio, mientras encantaba una pluma para que rápidamente redactara lo que dictaba. Tan solo en uno minutos la misiva era sellada con el sello de los Galzen y enviada con un enorme halcón que había entrado por los grandes ventanales. Mientras padre e hijo veían desaparecer a la espléndida ave, sonrieron satisfechos, la era del demonio comenzaba con una alianza, y no cualquier alianza, los mortifagos iban a estar en sus filas. Mañana se decidirían mas puntos para su bando, el caso era quien ganaría, ellos lo sabían el dueño de la kiara ganaría, debían encontrarla a como diera lugar, en este juego que para sus gustos empezaba a aplazarse. El tiempo se terminaba y todo empezaba a indicar que su lado ganaba terreno con cada día que pasaba. La carcajada de hijo y padre resonó aun cuando el ave desapareció en la negrura de la noche y aun más cuando esta amenazaba con terminarse.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII:

Verdades a Medias…

Camino con tanta calma, entre ese mar de gente que iba y venia en direcciones contrarias a una velocidad que no pareció impresionar en lo mas mínimo a la que ahora caminaba ajena al mundo, o tal vez no tanto.

Las nubes negras del Londres se reflejaron en los platinos lentes que hacían juego con su atuendo y cabellos. Sabia el camino es por ello que simplemente caminaba, ajena a todo y a la vez no, bajo la protección de los lentes observaba cada movimiento. La platinada seda de su camisa china con rosas esmeraldas casi gabardina abierta a medio estomago dejaba ver un poco del abdomen plano y los pantalones negros a la cadera entornando las piernas casi largas.

Detuvo su andar ante una gran cantidad de edificios iguales, un consorcio de edificios departamentales, las puertas de herrería se abrieron a su paso, un gran parque de edificios, tiendas departamentales y demás ante sus pasos, a simple vista para los muggles era una pequeña ciudad muggle privada dentro de Londres, solo los que vivían en los edificios departamentales podían acceder a la ciudad central, todos los habitantes del consorcio eran magos por supuesto. Si algún muggle por casualidad lograba ingresar ante sus ojos solo vería una ciudad común, con cosas comunes.

Los cristales polarizados y las fachadas de granito negro con líneas doradas (que ella sabia bien que eran oro de duendes, el cual tenía fuertes protecciones para evitar peligros, casi como las cámaras de Gringgots, si es que así se escribe). Se acerco a la entrada donde fue recibida por los porteros, quienes a simple vista eran muggles pero ella sabían que eran fuertes magos entrenados por ella, sonrió cuando ellos le abrieron las puertas reconociéndola instantáneamente.

Tomo el elevador con vistas polarizadas oprimiendo el piso 38, donde sabia le esperaban, la elegantes puertas de herrería se abrieron dando paso a su elegante figura, la puertas respondieron reconociéndole por su aura mágica y las puertas se abrieron a su paso.

Se sentó en uno de los reconfortantes sillones color arena; mientras el habitante del piso salía de la cocina. Unos grandes ojos mieles le miraban con detenimiento, podía sentirlo, así que no queriendo esperar más, le miro quitando la protección de los lentes.

¿y bien?...

…… el joven le miro con duda 

¿Por qué me miras con tanto ahínco?...

…. el joven se sonrojo al ser descubierto lo siento… no fue mi intención…

Esta bien… ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?...

Bien…Crabbe y Goyle me han sido de gran ayuda en la ausencia de draco…en estos últimos días hemos instalado a las ultimas familias que nos apoyan en el tercer edificio… al parecer están un poco temerosas, pero están concientes de las decisiones de sus hijos y las apoyan aunque eso sea traicionar al Lord…para este momento El Lord ya debe saber quienes están con el y quienes no…los nuevos mortifagos no volverán este semestre… se los advertimos…no podían regresar si ostentaban la marca…si lo hacían su vida iba a ser un calvario…

Entiendo…

¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya la has hecho….

Sabes a lo que me refiero…

sonrió, pero afirmo con un gesto 

¿Cómo sabias que aceptarían?

Ummm… he vivido demasiado tiempo Blaise…he visto caer tantas veces al mal que he comprendido que nadie se atreve a hacer algo a menos que lo que pierde es menor a lo que puede ganar arriesgándose… si ganamos tendremos un futuro libre…y eso…es lo mas grande que podemos ofrecer…

Comprendo…pero tú nos ayudaste bastante ofreciéndonos todo para sostener a estas familias, que aunque poderosas en el mundo mágico, no tenían nada en el mundo muggle…

No…yo solo les di un desliz, yo podía hacerlo y simplemente lo hice…ellos en verdad serán los que deberán trabajar, si es que quieren lograr algo…pero eso no es por lo que me llamaste… ¿no?

Tienes razón…nada se te escapa... ¿verdad?

No…dímelo tu... dijo ella con un gesto de su boca, que le hizo sentir a Blaise que ella ya sabia lo que el le iba a decir, aunque realmente el sabia que ese gesto era propio de ella, cuando quería tener control, cuando tenia control sobre todo 

Te llame por que… saco la varita de su túnica …creo que esto podrías aclarármelo tu… hizo un pase por su lacio cabello negro y apareció un delicado mechón color platino atravesando de costa a costa su cabello 

Es bonito… dijo ella sonriendo, pero su mente comenzaba a putear a todos sus antepasados y sus genes 

¿no tienes nada mas que decir?...

No...¿por que?¿debo?... dijo tratando de hacerse la desentendida 

Siendo que los únicos que tienen este tipo de código genético en la familia son los Shalim…pensé que tendrías algo que decirme… dijo Blaise de forma seria …son los únicos en el mundo mágico que utilizan el blanco platino en vez de el gris plateado común para identificarse…como el sello de la familia…

Entiendo y pensabas que… dijo ella incitándole a seguir 

Dímelo tu… contraataco el con el tan conocido gesto utilizado por ella 

No utilices mis gestos… le advirtió en cierta forma con cariño pero a loa vez no 

Esta bien… suspiro derrotado ...puedes decírmelo, no me enojare...lo sabes…se que mi padre no fue un Zabini…entonces mi única opción a pensar es que mi madre engaño a mi padre con un Shalim o no se…

¿en verdad crees lo que acabas de decirme?

No… dijo con firmeza y duda a la vez ...no se que pensar…pero no puede haber otra explicación…

¿tal vez que tu magia esta demasiado familiarizada con la mía o…

No… negó vehementemente con la cabeza …según se solo los que tienen sangre de la familia pueden tener este signo distintivo, sin intervención de hechizos o pociones o cualquier otra cosa…eso también incluye las transfusiones…solo un Shalim puede ostentar este sello… dijo muy seguro de lo que decía 

Haz investigado ¿no?...demasiado inteligente para tu edad … el chico se sonrojo …pero que se le va a hacer...es de familia… dijo sonriendo en respuesta ente la atónita mirada del joven de mirada ámbar 

Eso...quiere…

Por supuesto...o ¿acaso lo dudadas?... le sonrió aun mas ampliamente …y yo que pensé que tendría que esperar para tener esta charla hasta que tus poderes se revelaran ante ti… dijo divertida …en cuanto a lo que dijiste...solo hay un pequeño inconveniente..¿jamás se te ocurrió pensar que tu madre no engaño a tu padre con nadie, por que simplemente ella era un Shalim?...

No es verdad…mi padre dijo que….

Ella era una mujer asombrosa, de cabellos suaves y ondulados, de brillantes y oscuros ojos y lo más difícil… su apellido no es Shalim y era una muggle…

¿Cómo sabes eso?...

Algo que tu padre y yo inventamos…

¿Por qué?

Para protegerte…sabes…aparte de mi eres el ultimo shalim que queda… le dijo con tristeza, pero viendo la cara de incredulidad del chico trato de explicarse mejor …ummm…cuando aun éramos una familia completa…con eso me refiero a que éramos mas de diez personas y aun vivía tu Bisabuelo Maxtrian, pues decidimos que a menos que fuera necesario se te instruiría sobre tus poderes…siendo mitad guardián y mitad mago era mas factible que vivieras siendo mago…que guardián ya que todavía había guardianes que pudieran con la misión encomendada, pero con la cacería de magos e inmortales hace un tiempo nuestra familia se redujo drásticamente… al morir tu padre todo cambio..debías ser conciente de las cosas pero aun eras demasiado joven…

Por ello me acogiste, y me ayudaste…

Parcialmente…

………¿Quién es mi madre?...

Langelus Shalim…tu madre……

Eres un Shalim y tu nombre es muy parecido al de mi madre… ¿que papel desempeñas con respecto a mi?…

Ninguno… dijo cortantemente de forma automática …simplemente comparto el apellido nada más…

sintió una punzada ante la tajante negativa, pero no lo dio a conocer. Cambio de tema ¿Dónde?…

Duerme el sueño de los eternos…

¿Qué soy?...

De momento inmortal, aunque realmente no se como funciona un medio guardián…puede que esto no se aplique a ellos…sabes que puedes engendrar sin necesidad de pareja o con ella si así tu lo deseas, conoces los ritos, los hemos hablado muchas veces…es necesario para la supervivencia del bien, siempre ha habido un guardián y siempre lo habrá no importando que…si escoges pareja deberás dejarla antes de que se vaya de este mundo o la condenaras a acompañarte eternamente…ya lo sabes...hemos hablado eso…

¿Por qué me dices esto?...

Es necesario y lo sabes… cuando yo muera…tu misión empezara y deberás cumplirla con eficiencia…a la muerte de cada guardián otro le sucede inmediatamente…tu protegerás al nuevo portador de la kiara o al sellamiento de esta hasta que el sello se rompa, ahí acabara de momento tu misión hasta que otro guardián este listo para relevarte…si esto no llegara a suceder por la ausencia de guardianes deberás acoger la misión y seguirla eternamente…

Mi vida esta ligada a esa cosa…

Si…

Esto es absurdo…

Tu entrenamiento esta casi completo...según los requerimientos de un guardián aunque aun no se que tipo de poderes liberaras…

¿era el entrenamiento que me ofreciste cuando me acogiste en tu casa?...

Si…lo adapte por que no sabía tus capacidades…

¿Qué fue todo lo que hiciste?...

no te entiendo…

cuidar de mi, aun cuando eso requiriera tus propios medios…por que sabias que no podía tocar la herencia Zabini a menos que tuviera la mayoría de edad, invertir ganas y fuerzas y no se que cosas y leyes, para que la escoria que se dice llamar mi familia no tocara lo que me pertenece y además creo hechizar a uno que otro si se atrevía a molestarme o algo…

no es verdad…

lo se… así que no se para que lo ocultas…

fue cortesía, eres un guardián, no tenías un mentor…

ya veo…entonces…todo… ¿Qué fue, también cortesía? le experto con desden y algo parecido al rencor que empezaba a invadirle 

…… se levanto acomodanse la lisa ropa …descansa…mañana deberás regresar al mundo mágico...al colegio…y si...draco estará ahí…

……esto aun no termina…

En lo que a mi respecta si…pero si quieres preguntar algo...puedes hacerlo… hablo de manera recta, sin matiz o cambio, Blaise odiaba que se dirigiera así hacia el, era como si le hablara a un extraño y eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo 

Por el momento no…

Descansa…tendrás un nuevo entrenamiento… con Harry y Draco…la batalla esta cerca y debemos estar preparados…

Entiendo…

Bien… se dio la media vuelta y salio sin mas del apartamento 

Uff… bufo algo cansado, hablar con Ángelus era bastante difícil …no podré facilitarle las cosas…si ella no quiere…no podré hacer nada…se que me quieres...aunque no lo admitas ni con tortura…

Sonrió, postrada ante la puerta por la que había salido. La conocía demasiado bien, como para saber por que hacia las cosas. No pensó que se presentara tan pronto…por lo menos en algunos días empezaría a presentar sus poderes. Ya estaba entrenado para cualquier problema que enfrentara, por ello no se preocupaba…lo que le preocupaba es que como había deducido todo esto llegara el momento de conocer la verdad, no es que todo lo que dijo no lo hubiera sido…sino que todavía había mas y no sabia si estaba preparado para saberlo o ella para responderle.

Se lo había advertido cuando inicio el entrenamiento…

No debía encariñarse con ella…

Nadie debía hacerlo…

Ella no podía permitirlo…

Pues les haría daño…

Podía hacerles daño…

No dudaría en hacerlo…

Si era necesario…

Si no había otra forma…

Y no quería hacerlo…

Los guardianes iban y venían y ella no seria la excepción…

Los secretos volvían…

Gruño molesta…

No quería pensarlos….

No hasta que fuera necesario…

Hasta que todo tuviera su justo lugar y momento…

Ni un minuto antes ni uno después…

Si Blaise quería probar su fuerza, se iba a encontrar con pared…

Ya no iba dudar, si quería ver cuan indiferente podía ser, se lo iba a enseñar…

Entre el deber y el cariño, sobresalía uno…

Desgraciadamente, el deber en su caso, era más importante…

No cabía duda, era lo mejor…

Se había acabado la paciencia…

Se había acabado el cariño…

Todo lo hacia por su bien…

Y lo entendería, quisiera o no…

Aunque le odiara…

Aunque muriera en el intento…

Camino por el pasillo y en un movimiento había desaparecido…

------------------------------------------------------------

Habían llegado hacia tan solo unos minutos, mañana por la mañana empezarían a llegar sus compañeros, aunque sabían que Ron y Hermione no tardarían en llegar puesto que sabían que ellos estaban ahí… Dumbledore les había recibido gustoso. Mientras los hombres platicaban ciertos asuntos, draco no pudo evitar mirar los cambios sucedidos durante su ausencia o eso creía el…

El gran comedor estaba muy cambiado, en vez de haber las divisiones entre casas, las mesas se encontraban juntas, dejando ver que no había diferencias…a excepción de la mesa de los profesores que seguía igual y ora que supuso draco era de Slyterin, aunque era demasiado pequeña pensó. Harry le explico que hacia tan solo un mes las hostilidades habían cesado de manera repentina, mas que nada Slyterin había dejado de molestarles a todos y se había dividido en dos partes; muy marcadas.

Ahora estas dos partes se encargaban de pelear entre ellas mismas; una defendía la pureza de la sangre y todas esas cosas que solía draco defender, esta era encabezada por un joven de tercero llamado Saldik, que había asumido el rol de líder cuando draco había desaparecido, mientras que la otra encabezada por Blaise había hecho una tregua con las demás casas, poniendo en claro que no les importaba en demasía las ideas planteadas antes. Solo querían tener una estancia pacifica en lo que les restaba de estadía en Howgarts y de paso hacer amistades con las demás casas, sin la constante y entupida idea de que eran mejores por su sangre.

Draco por su parte le comento que esa idea se estaba formando desde hacia bastante tiempo, pero que no había podido concretarse rápidamente debido a la desconfianza entre ellos mismo o mas bien a poca certeza de los que tenían las intenciones de hacerse mortifagos, al parecer Blaise había resuelto el problema, poniendo a prueba a los que tenían su confianza. No dudaba que lo hubiera hecho, el mismo lo iba a hace antes de que todo esto sucediera. Blaise solo había terminado lo que el había empezado…

Harry le dijo que antes de terminar este curso. El grupo encabezado por Blaise, que era respaldado por Crabbe y Goyle respectivamente, habían dado un ultimátum, en medio de todos, en medio del gran comedor.

La amenaza era clara…

Los Slyterin que volvieran con la marca…

No serian bien recibidos…

Eso iba también para cualquier otra casa…

Si aceptaban la marca…

Era mejor que no regresaran…

Y si lo hacían…

Ellos se encargarían de que fuera su infierno personal…

El director no dijo nada…

Sabia que los chicos decían la verdad y nada de lo que el dijera lo cambiaria…

Habían hablado con anterioridad con ellos y habían expuesto sus ideas…

También sabía que esto era declarar la guerra contra Voldemort…

Pero sabían a lo que se atenían…

Sabían lo que les esperaba…

Y ya no tenían más miedo…

No, ya no…

Los había escuchado y había escuchado las respuestas…

Las próximas veces que se vieran sería en el campo de batalla…

Y ellos no se rebajarían a hablar…

Pero también sabía que ellos no querían seguir escondiéndose…

No querían ser subordinados de nadie…

No querían matar a nadie…

Si no fuera necesario…

Si no fuera por su familia…

O ellos mismos…

Harry le comento a draco que pensaba que todo era un truco, pero después de analizarlo y de varios intentos de acercamiento por parte de los slyterin habían decidido poner a prueba esto. Y no se arrepentían en cierta forma habían aprendido a convivir entre ellos y habían descubierto grandes cosas de ellos. Desde ese momento las mesas se habían unido a excepción de esa pequeña mesa, que pensaba que este semestre no seria ocupada. Aunque a Ron casi le había dado un ataque cuando Blaise se había sentado a su lado y había intentado tener una conversación civilizada con el. Aun ahora no salía del shock de ese suceso y cada vez que veía a Zabini lo puteaba más que a Malfoy. Sobre todo en la clases cuando algunas veces Blaise intentaba ser amable con el y ayudarle corrigiendo algunos errores del pelirrojo y bueno todo terminaba en una batalla campal por parte del pelirrojo. Harry rió, era divertido ver peleando a esos dos, pero lo era aun mas las clases de pociones, ya que esos dos crispaban mas los ya de por si crispados nervios del profesor, puesto que cuando se iniciaban las batallas campales hacían mas daños que tres Nevilles juntos en sus días malos.

era de esperarse…la comadreja no puede tener una charla civilizada con nadie que no sea Gryffindor…me asombra que pueda socializar…

…draco… el tono era de advertencia 

Sabes que no lo digo en serio…bueno no tan en serio como antes pero si algo…

Lo se...y por eso no te he dado los golpes en la cabeza que respectivamente te mereces…

Eres un malvado…y yo que pensaba que los Slyterin éramos los crueles y despiadados…

La vida da gratas sorpresas… ¿verdad?... beso fugazmente la pequeña nariz albina 

Ya lo creo… sonrió suavemente ante el gesto cariñoso de su prometido 

Hijo…

Si…padre…

Debo irme…

¿iras a casa?

Si…tengo asuntos que atender…ya sabes…para mantener la fachada…

Si...

Volveré en unas sema…ughhh…. el lacerante dolor invadió cada fibra de su brazo ...uhg…debo irme… Severus se acerco pero Lucius le detuvo con un ademán de su mano 

¿te esta llamando?...

Si…parece importante…debo irme ahora…uhg...

Te acompaño… dijo Severus poniéndose la capa oscura sobre los hombros 

Severus…

De todas maneras tenia que ver al Lord… dijo sin tomar en cuenta a lo que decía Lucius y le ponía su capa 

Cuídense… intervino Dumbledore y vuelvan pronto…

….. severus sollo afirmo con un gesto 

Dumbledore y los chicos les acompañaron hacia las puertas del colegio puesto que desde ahí podían utilizar la aparición para ir a su destino, donde después de acomodarse bien las túnicas desaparecieron en un "plop".

---------------------------------------------

Camino sin rumbo fijo, de alguna forma sentía que no estaba tan perdida en rumbo, extrañamente todo le era familiar y no tanto. Los caminos rústicos de tierra y polvo, grandes malezas crecidas mas allá de sus rodillas. Los campos silvestres de florcillas olorosas. Kilómetros y kilómetros de prados y llanuras totalmente naturales, la pacifica luz invadía todo, olor a tierra mojada, a sol y pureza…

Un santuario…

Eso era lo que veía ante sus ojos: un santuario…

Las arboledas casi diminutas, de sombras y verdes esmeraldas. Las sombras pasaban a su paso, en el camino incrustado de plantillas silvestres.

Camino sobre la maleza crecida, acariciándola con sus manos a su paso, sintiendo la efímera sensación de la nostalgia, de la perdida…

¿Perdida?...

¿Que había perdido?...

No lo entendía…

Cierta parte de su mente era un blanco total, un vació oscuro y sin respuestas. Su padre hacia algún tiempo le había dicho que no se preocupara, que durante su entrenamiento en algún momento había pasado, se había desaparecido por meses, nadie lograba encontrarla hasta un día, la encontraron varios de sus parientes cerca de un lago media muerta, ella había entrado en shock, casi en un coma, nadie sabia nada y no entendían el por que. Hasta que había despertado varios meses después y no se acordaba de nada, no les dijo nada, puesto que su mente no sabia nada, ni por medio de hechizos pudieron recuperarle, desde ese momento había cambiado. Que por ello no lograba recordar que había pasado en ese tiempo. Lo único que podía recordar como le había dicho a draco en la tienda de túnicas, es que había obtenido el tatuaje en ese tiempo, pero al no recordar como atribuía a que había sido por una estupidez. Además de que su magia como guardián había cambiado y evolucionado, obteniendo también el regalo que no sabía de donde lo había obtenido y por el cual no podía albergar a un ángel en su cuerpo.

Sentía conocer ese lugar, pero sabia que no…

Entonces…

¿Por que iba ahí cada vez que se sentía así?...

¿Por qué esa sensación de paz la confortaba?...

¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba recordar solo había un gran blanco en su mente?

Es mas, ¿Por qué estaba ahí ahora?...

Miro hacia el frente, habiendo tenido la mirada incrustada en el camino, en lo que pasaba a sus pies. La luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Miro el imponente arbolo gigante que se extendía sobre muchos metros mas allá de su vista, mucho mas allá de lo cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Con un salto hacia el frente callo de pie perfectamente sobre una de las ramas bajas de árbol. Miro hacia la copa, muchos metros mas arrima de su cabeza. Su capa blanco platino brillo ante las pocas ráfagas de sol que lograban traspasar las hojas, las ramas. Se sentó a medio trayecto sobre una de las ramas, dejando que su espalda tomara apoyo del tronco robusto. Aspiro el aire del lugar, puro…extrañamente puro. Descanso un poco, era extraño hacia mucho que no lo hacia…demasiado…

Cerro los ojos, dejo que sus sentidos se extendieran, llegaran mas allá de lo que realmente le era permitido, los suaves sonidos del silencio le arrullaron, dejándola en un estado de suave de sopor, de suave candor.

¿Qué hace ahí?... pregunto una voz afilada, grave y fría 

…… miro hacia abajo, de donde provenía la voz. Un par de ojos plata tornasol le devolvieron la mirada 

Pregunte…que ¿Qué hace ahí?...

Nada… respondió ella dejándose caer de la rama y cayendo de pie frente al individuo 

Esto es propiedad privada… dijo bruscamente 

Entiendo…no quise molestar… dijo a su vez ángelus dejando caer la capucha de su capa …no lo sabia…

…… se sorprendió, mas recurriendo a toda su autosuficiencia lo oculto perfectamente. el pareció evaluarla por un momento. La suave cabellera rojiza se meció al compás de viento lo siento, disculpe mi rudeza señorita…..la propiedad es de los Devons… actualmente me pertenece, Alexander Devons Inffernatt…

Comprendo…lo siento…como no vi ninguna barrera mágica o algo así…pensé que era silvestre…

Las tiene pero solo sobre la mansión, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí…aun así este y varios kilómetros más pertenecen a la mansión…

……..

Parece conocer perfectamente el lugar…

He venido varias veces… ¿nunca le había visto por aquí? su mente parecía confundida, sentía conocerle, pero eso era imposible, ¿no? 

Será por que acabo de llegar…estuve una temporada en Austria…

Oh… pareció decepcionada, aunque ya imaginaba una respuesta así, nunca se habían visto. …no es un mago común… ¿verdad? dijo ella no sabiendo reconocer el tipo de magia que rodeaba al joven 

No, en lo absoluto… sonrió el de forma misteriosa …como tu tampoco lo eres… asevero 

…… ella le miro impresionada, pocos magos podían conocer al sello de su magia 

¿me puede decir que hace aquí?... dijo el, aunque ya lo sabia, pero quería hacerle platica 

Pensar… ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte?... se atrevió a preguntar aunque ya sabia la respuesta 

No lo creo… dijo recurriendo a la sangre fría 

Oh, es tonto, ¿verdad? Pero no se…es tonto… sonrió y con una elegante reverencia se despidió …con su permiso…me retiro…

…….. le miro alejarse entre la maleza con paso suave, como aletargado, digno y cadencioso como por inercia, por reflejo ella pareció sentir su mirada y se volvió un instante, solo un segundo devolviéndole la mirada y volviendo a su paso ya sin voltear nuevamente. cuando parecía haber desaparecido entre el verde esmeralda y solo parecía notarse una flor blanca en contraste de las demás con formas de puntos amarillos, lilas y rosas. Susurro al viento …no, no lo es… Ángelus…cuídate mi vida…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII:

Florituras de Media Noche…

si no logras subir ese conjuro no dudare en lastimarte, tal vez no podrás morir pero no dudare en mandarte a la cama con muchas mas ganas de estar muerto que vivo…así que pon mas empeño… la advertencia, era clara, ella no amenazaba en balde 

..uhg…esta bien… trato de levantarse, le dolía el cuerpo, todo este estaba cubierto de raspones , moretones y varias heridas que sangraban 

¡Dalaum!… ráfagas mágicas salieron de sus dedos, cortando todo a su paso, volviendo una y otra vez a su antojo en las direcciones que sus dedos indicaban 

¡Vintarya!… trato de levantar un escudo alrededor de su oponente, como un gran espejo de magia o una barda transparente 

…….. con un movimiento de muñeca, la defensa se destruyo como el cristal en miles de pedazos, impulsados por una fuerte ráfaga, dañando mas si era posible el maltrecho cuerpo del joven …esto no es ni siquiera la mitad de lo que les enseño a harry y a draco…

Ahg…ahhhh… jadeo tratando de recuperar algo de aliento 

Eres un desastre… dijo cortante 

Intentémoslo…uhhgg...

No…

…..

No puedes controlar tu poder… su voz como una sentencia helada, fría, distante 

Si puedo…

No, lo he comprobado…algo falla…tu le señalo irritada estas fallando por algo… ¿Qué es?

No se a que te refieres…

Okay…no me engañas y lo sabes…

……

Si no la arreglas no podemos seguir… ¿quieres ayudar a los chicos?

Por supuesto…

Pues entonces...hazlo… hasta ahora no me lo demuestras…y mientras sigas con esa actitud…solo serás una carga…

……..pero…

Así que fuera de mi vista…cuando hayas arreglado lo que sea que tengas que hacer…volverás al entrenamiento…

……

FUERA!...

Blaise salio en silencio ante la orden. Ángelus se froto fuertemente las sienes, comenzaban a punzar, demasiado dolor. Los entrenamientos habían comenzado apenas hacia dos días. Recordaba que hacia dos días habían llegado los alumnos a Howgarts y como todos esperaban varios de ellos no habían vuelto, dejando en claro su posición. Dumbledore había hecho un banquete de bienvenida y había aprovechado para poner en claro lo que empezaría a acontecer desde ese día. La guerra estaba presente y por lo que suponía no seria para nada la imaginada ya que varios factores se habían vuelto más importantes, claro que dejo aparte el problema de la kiara. Había tres nuevos profesores en el colegio lo cual había despertado interés pero también cierto temor; Ángelus era la primera, ella daría clases de defensa, pero no solo contra las artes oscuras puesto que ella sabia que no eran las únicas de las que debían defenderse, Maxime Linnam y Miliardo Threemaus, el primero especialista en Dorhacmancia y el segundo también especialista en la creación y modificación de conjuros para la protección y defensa del mago… las clases serian suspendidas, y los alumnos serian clasificados por su nivel de magia además de conocimientos, las clases serian absolutamente reformadas para entrenar por nivel a los alumnos y poder desarrollar en todos los sentidos sus potenciales, los grupos serian conformados por el nivel no por edades o casas, ya que por lo visto la competencia de casas se había quedado en el olvido.

Lo mas importante era darles armas para que no estuvieran indefensos, pero tampoco querían forzarlos en aprender cosas que no pudieran controlar, por ello los niveles. En un principio Dumbledore había previsto no meter a los magos mas jóvenes, pero Ángelus y Miliardo le habían dicho que tal vez ellos no pudieran protegerlos siempre y por ello debían darles armas para que ni estuvieran indefensos en dado caso cuando ellos faltaran. También habían acordado que se les darían clases especiales para defenderse de las maldiciones imperdonables o cuando menos poder hacerlas bien. Dumbledore les dijo que a los que quisieran o que antes hubieran estado bajo entrenamiento en una cámara temporal podían tomar las lecciones que se darían ahí. McGonagall enseñaría a los posibles candidatos para ser animagos o transformar cosas en más grados de dificultad. Y así se irían dividiendo en diferentes áreas para la enseñanza de los magos y sus necesidades.

Los entrenamientos especiales que había hecho empezaban a ser enseñados por sus colegas; varios jóvenes magos habían tenido la suerte de estar entre los alumnos de grados mayores por sus habilidades, los grupos podían observarse una gran cantidad de alumnos de diferente grados, pero no había disputas mas bien un acuerdo tácito de convivencia y ayuda mutua para sobrevivir. Aunque sabían que por parte de los magos jóvenes mayores era un gran esfuerzo y golpe para su ego poder soportar que un joven mago menor que ellos tuviera su nivel de magia o mayor.

Ella les daba un entrenamiento especial a harry, draco puesto que ellos no tenían ni de cerca ninguno de los niveles estipulados para los jóvenes magos que entrenaban ahí aunque los que habían obtenido los niveles mas alto habían sido curiosamente, ( de sexto año, crabbe, goyle, pansy, ron, hermione, Neville, Rubeus y otros mas ) (de séptimo, oscar, Darla, y otros mas ), recordó también que Blaise que también estaba bajo sus entrenamientos, tenia un entrenamiento un poco mas suave que el de harry y draco, pero mayor al de los otros, debido a que el era un guardián y debía estar al nivel. Lo que la frustraba es que Blaise no estaba respondiendo como ella esperaba, es mas, parecía que en vez de mejorar solo iban hacia atrás, y eso la tenia molesta y preocupada.

- que humor…

- Miliardo… reconoció al instante su magia, no se giro, siguió con lo que hacia 

- Ummm…no lograras nada gritándole… dijo la suave voz de Miliardo, un hombre joven tal vez unos veinte o veinticinco años, de gráciles rulos dorados sujetos en una coleta de caballo y despampanantes ojos esmeraldas. De sonrisa suave y calida, poco corpulento pero bastante alto, de tez blanca 

- Tal vez…pero no he pedido tu opinión…

- Perdón… susurro con burla …discúlpame por meterme donde nadie me llama…

- ¿Qué quieres?... gruño entre dientes, comenzaba a irritarse 

- Uh…siempre tan perceptiva…demasiado tensa…

- No estoy tensa… tensa en un 50, los músculos de su espalda y hombros se crisparon levemente 

- Si lo estas…

- Mira…no estoy para tus jueguitos así que habla y lárgate de una buena vez… tensa en un 80, los huesos sonaron en un movimiento alarmantemente tenso 

- Uyyyyy…hieres mis sentimientos… dijo con falso dolor 

- Si claro… sobar sienes, hizo sonar su cuello en un movimiento involuntario 

- Los chicos han evolucionado bastante, terminaron el entrenamiento… decidió mejor cambiar de tema, no era bueno ver irritada a Ángelus, no cuando el tic en su ojo comenzaba a agudizarse 

- Lo se, y no se si eso debe preocuparme o alegrarme…

- ¿?..

- Nada, olvídalo…

- Max me pidió que te dijera que esta, o mas bien cree que ya es tiempo para que los chicos tomen las pruebas, Dumbledore lo aprueba, el consejo también…harry ya tiene los veintiuno… draco apenas los dieciocho…han cambiado bastante…los dos… dijo pensativo, los últimos entrenamientos habían sido brutales, pero al parecer los jóvenes ya no parecían sentir dolor, parecían estar mas allá de ello, lo habían superado 

- Entiendo…entonces... ¿si las pasan?…

- Se enfrentaran a nosotros, tu al final…será su ultima prueba… si las pasan estarán listos…

- Ya lo están… ¿Dónde están ahora?

- Harry en su habitación, Draco aun en la cámara temporal dijo que no se le molestara hasta mañana…

- ¿por?

- No lo se, pero al parecer esta entrenando por su cuenta…lo que me parece raro es que en harry, la evolución y crecimiento de su magia es impresionante, mientras que en draco parece disminuir poco a poco, aunque logra mantenerse al nivel de potter…

- Oh… iré a ver a harry…

- Te acompaño…

- ¿oíste cuando le grite a Blaise?... el rubio afirmo ...pues eso no será nada…sino te desapareces de mi vista en este instante…

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas específicamente en la mansión de ciertos personajes malvados, los Galzen. Un par de personas o mas bien una de ellas se paseaba ya casi por todas las paredes de la habitación donde estaba confinado, puesto que aun no sabían nada de por que habían sido convocados ahí o ya de perdida para que los confinaban ahí mientras su Lord estaba tratando quien sabe que asuntos desde hacia dos días y al parecer había olvidado a sus súbditos por completo.

- ¿Qué es tan importante, si quería tratar sus asuntos con estos idiotas no nos debió mandar a llamar… gruño molesto cierto rubio 

- No lo se, Lucius… pero no parece nada bueno…

- Lo se… arhhhh y eso es lo que me preocupa…. Ya que lo que nos dijo draco se esta haciendo realidad… si va por ahí…pronto nos dirán que nos unamos y eso no nos dejara muchas salidas…

- Lo se…

- Has oído… dijo de pronto, tratando de que su voz sonara casual. Cosa que nunca conseguía cuando tenia a Severus Snape frente a el 

- Si… sabia hacia donde quería llegar su pareja, pero prefirió dejarle continuar 

- Si lo que se rumora por ahí es cierto…El otro draco estará vivo… mas bien el que ellos creen que es el draco verdadero…

- Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada…

- Ahggg lo se…pero… estallo de forma temperamental 

- Te descubrirás ante el lord y eso no seria bueno, todos siguen pensando que tu no tienes nada que ver con los acontecimientos y dictámenes que han mantenido a tu hijo lejos de ti, y eso debe seguir así, primero debemos confirmarlo, luego veremos que pasa… dijo de forma seca y calculada, como que cada palabra había sido escogida previamente para dejarle sin argumentos 

- Y lo dices tan… odiaba que fuera así, pero mas se odiaba el por no ser así 

- No, pero se que el piensa igual que yo… no querría que se descubriera todo por lo cual hemos luchado hasta el momento, además es fuerte… no se dejara matar tan fácilmente…

- …… suspiro pesadamente … lo se… pero no es tan fácil…

- No... pero lo supimos desde que nació… nada en nuestra vida era fácil y tampoco lo seria cuando esta pasara…

- Si… dijo con molestia, no le gustaba que se lo recordasen 

Aun lo recordaba, había sido todo un shock para todos. Sobre todo para el, nunca pensó que pasaría aunque sabia por su enseñanza que podía pasar. Sonrió, aun recordaba la cara de incredulidad de Narcissa, Ángelus y de Dumbledore, puesto que ellos fueron los primeros en enterarse antes que su pareja, aunque en ese momento aun no lo decidía por completo, puesto que dudaba por completo de todo.

Flash Back

-------------------------------------------

- ¿Lucius?...

- …

- ¿Lucius?...

- …

- ¡¡¡LUCIUS AUGUSTUS MALFOY COLDSILVER! gritaron dos voces femeninas a la par 

- ¿eh?...

- Estas en las nubes, hace un rato que te estamos hablando…

- Lucy…cariño, calma… o vas a hacer un hueco en el piso, con tanta ida y venida de tu parte… dijo la divertida voz de Ángelus 

- Discúlpenme…

- Ven aquí… veras que no es nada…

- Si, solo es una molestia nada mas…

- Molestia…llaman a esto molestia…por los magos oscuros muertos...esto es todo menos una molestia nada mas…

- Estamos algo temperamentales… ¿no? Ángelus levanto una ceja en forma de incredulidad y cierta burla 

- Temperamentales… dices temperamentales…tu estarías igual si fueras la mano derecha del lord y tuvieras que pasar la vergüenza de que te den ascos en plena sesión de tortura o que te vomites sangre sin motivo aparente o…o

- Ya capte… no te sulfures… sonrió con cierto triunfo, si el rubio estaba muy temperamental 

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con un medimago cuando empezaste a sentirte mal?

- ¿estas loca?..sabes que no confió en ellos, solo buscarían como fastidiarme. Muchos saben o por lo menos intuyen que tengo asuntos con el lord, solo puedo confiar en Dumbledore, por el momento.

- ¿Qué dijo Severus de todo esto, el es medimago ¿no? pregunto extrañada Ángelus 

- No esta… cierta sombra cubrió su rostro 

- ¿Cómo?

- El lord, lo mando quien sabe a donde en una misión importante… hace dos semanas que no le veo…

- Oh, entonces solo nos resta esperar, seguro Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey sabrán que pasa…

Las puertas por donde hacia tan solo unos minutos Dumbledore había desaparecido, aunque para todos habían parecido horas, se abrieron revelando a un muy sonriente mago, vestido con una túnica verde limón con borlitas moradas brillantes y un sombreros verde que mas bien parecía un pico de merengue de esos que tiene de adorno los pasteles o algo así por lo esponjosito y raro (no pregunten de donde saque tal combinación).

- chicos...tengo buenas noticias y malas… ¿Cuáles quieren primero? ¿Cómo si pudieran escoger? 

- ….. ninguno objeto 

- Bueno empezare con las malas… estas muy mal alimentado así que debes comer mejor… presentas un grado alto de gastritis, seguro por que no comes a tus horas los alimentos… dijo de manera seria, que contrastaba mucho con su ropa 

- Oh…bueno eso puede arreglarse…

- Si, solo debes adecuarte a comer mejor y a tus horas… le dijo Narcisa de forma maternal 

- Ufff! Y yo que pensaba que era algo peor…

- Ya ves que no…

- Bueno ahora las buenas… sus ojos se iluminaron como cartel de las vegas 

- ¿Qué pueden ser? Si ya hemos visto el problema, solo hay que atenderlo y ya… ¿no?

- Bueno si, en parte…

- ¿en parte?

- Si…

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Nada… puede ser mas bueno de lo que ya nos dijo… ¿no? le dijo curiosa Ángelus 

- Si…si lo hay…

- Si ya nos dijo lo malo, ¿Qué puede haber de bueno en el problema?

- No se, eso deberían preguntárselo ustedes….

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Nos esta cuenteando…

- ……….

- Vamos… dígalo ya…

- Si…por favor…

- Bueno… sonrió de forma misteriosa felicitaciones Joven Malfoy…

- ¿?... los jóvenes le miraron como si estuviera un poquito mas loco de lo que ya creían estaba, ojo solo un poquito mas 

- Esta en estado…

- ¿estado?... ¿en que estado? dijo no atreviéndose a indagar mas, puesto que en su cabecita empezaba a formularse cierta idea, pero como verán, siempre se empieza con la negación, fase uno 

- ¿¡QUEEE?... gritaron las dos jóvenes, mientras zarandeaban al viejito buscando que les dijera que solo estaba bromeando 

- No bromeo…si es lo que quieren saber… tiene tres semanas…

- ……… fase dos, la comprensión de golpe. Pobre rubio 

- Ya en serio, limoncito estas de guasa o que…

- Siento desilusionarte

- Pero…pero…

- Ya...no es tan increíble como lo hacen ver… todos sabemos como y por que así que bueno no es tan raro… sonrió con condescendencia ante las dos mujeres que parecían querer hacer brocheta de dumbledore 

Los presentes sabían eso, es mas pensaban que en algún tiempo mas lejano o cuando la loquera de Voldemort se apaciguara esto podría ocurrir. Solo los presentes en esa sala sabían que Lucius mantenía una relación con Severus. Frente a todos Lucius era el flamante esposo de Narcisa pero atrás de las paredes que les protegían, sabían que Narcisa solo era su amiga, su compañera pero nada más. Se habían desligado hacia poco, nadie lo sabia, solo dumbledore que había hecho el hechizo de desligamiento, puesto que Lucius no había resistido engañarla y le había contado todo, todo lo que había sucedido, ella solo le había dicho que lo sabia, ella así lo había previsto cuando le había dado el traslador a Severus es noche y que a pesar de todo aun así lo aceptaba. Además todo parecía apuntar a que la reciente y poco estable relación iba en colapso no por parte de ninguno sino más bien por las situaciones en las que vivían. Ninguno de los dos lo había pensado o mas bien tal vez lo habían pensado demasiado, los dos eran mortifagos y estaban en constantes misiones para el lord, que cabía recalcar no eran nada sencillas, además estaba que frente a la comunidad mágica seguía siendo esposo de narcissa, y eso le hacia hervir la sangre a Severus, por lo que habían tenido ya varias fuertes discusiones sobre el tema.

- te… tengo… que…respi… respirar… si... me disculpan… logro articular antes de salir de la sala 

Ante la comunidad mágica severus, era uno de los magos más provinentes que empezaban con una grandiosa carrera y muchas excelentes referencias, además a sus veinte cinco años, era uno de los solteros de buena familia mas codiciados del mundo mágico. Esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto a lucius, es verdad que a veces se sentía celoso o molesto por el constante asedio de varias brujas en severus, pero este sino cortésmente paraba de tajo todas las insinuaciones. Por el contrario severus era otra historia. No es que lucius diera de que hablar, sino mas bien era el esposo perfecto, mas aun de su perfección de esposo y de mago casado aun lograba llamar y cautivar la atención por igual a todo tipo de personas que no dejaban por mas de estar casado de hacerle llegar sus intenciones. Lucius pensaba que severus seria un gran partido para cualquier bruja o mago que pudiera complementarle, por ello no se hacia ilusiones tontas. El amor era tan inestable y voluble que podía irse con facilidad si no se procuraba; estaba seguro que Severus un día comprendería su error y se olvidaría de el, como cualquier otro que veía que no había futuro para ellos.

- esto no esta pasando…no, no lo esta… negación, nuevamente, tercera fase 

Amante, se había vuelto el amante ilegal y secreto de Severus hacia tan solo unos meses debido a la insistencia de este mismo y por que no, el también lo había querido mandando al nabo y a toda la verdulería a sus preceptos, enseñanzas y honor. Tal vez si había pensado que algún día esto terminaría, pero más bien por algún malentendido o por mutuo acuerdo en algún tiempo más. Nunca pensó que se terminaría tan pronto, y nada más ni menos que por esto. Por que aun no sabia que pensaría severus de esto, es mas estaba seguro que no le gustaría en lo mínimo. Todo lo que esto implicaría, demonios malditos esto no era nada bueno.

- lucius…¿que pasa?... la suave voz de su esposa le hizo apartar todo pensamiento que tenia en mente 

- ……… suspiro, no quería hablar. Resignación, fase final 

- ¿es por lo del embarazo? dijo de sopetón ángelus 

- Si…

- ¿Te preocupa?...

- Mucho… no se como reaccionara…

- ¿severus? adivino Ángelus 

- Si...el… no creo que le guste nada…

- ¿Qué dices?...pero si es la mejor noticia que pudiera recibir…

- No, Narcisa. Es lo peor que puede pasar, sobre todo cuando están tan mal las cosas… si, Narcisa volvimos a pelear hace poco…

- Entiendo… pero…

- Me dejara…

- …no lo hará… yo

- Lo hará…es el final…

- Bueno… pero aun me tienes a mi… yo no te abandonare…

- Y no te olvides de mi… tampoco te abandonare…

- Lo se… gracias… a las dos…

Dos semanas después lucius se encontraba en casa de los Snape, esperando pacientemente en la sala, puesto que Severus había llegado hacia tan solo unos días y estaba tan ocupado en varios asuntos que solo hasta ahora le había dado una cita para verse, teniendo ciertamente que mantener la fachada ante los demás de seguir siendo amigos.  
En un principio se había negado rotundamente ante la idea de hacérselo saber a Severus pero con mucha sugestión y varias charlas con ambas mujeres, le convencieron de enfrentar las cosas, y si se daban las cosas pues que se fueran remojando.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron dando paso a la figura estilizada bajo las túnicas oscuras, la larga cabellera oscura mas allá de las caderas estaba firmemente amarrada a su nuca con varios listones oscuros, dejando sueltos algunos mechones rebeldes que cubrían un hemisferio de su rostro.  
Sonrió poco apenas perceptible, ante la mirada de su amante aun seguían un poco resentidos por la última pelea entre ellos.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Lucius?... se sentó cerca de lucius , pero a una considerable distancia mientras fingía ver con gran interés unos pergaminos 

- Tengo que hablar contigo… cerro los ojos en un caro signo de cansancio y algo de molestia 

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo importante?... le miro fijamente, después de un mes de no hacerlo. Y pudo constatar por fin los cambios, las enormes ojeras, disimuladas grandemente por una pócima supuso, pero el podía verlo claramente. Los desgastes físicos y mentales que podían ser opacados claramente por la elegancia y fuerza del mismo lucius, pero que no podían disimularse mucho si le conocías 

- ¿sabes, lo que es el embarazo?

- Si, claro… sabes que tengo varias especialidades en medimagia…

- ¿conoces los síntomas?

- Si, vomito, nauseas, estiramiento e hipersensibilidad en la parte baja abdominal, algo de dolor y destilamiento de hormonas en casi todos los embarazos además…

- Si, eso lo se… le corto secamente pero, ¿sabes cuando alguien esta en estado?…

- Creo… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Si vieras a simple vista a la persona…sabrías si esta o no en estado… ¿no?...

- ¿Por qué le das tanto rodeo, que es lo que quieres decirme? ¿y para que toda esta platica sobre el embarazo?...

- ……….

- No lo puedo creer…

- ……

- Embarazaste a Narcisa, no lo creo….

- ¿Qué?...

- Eso es lo que querías decirme… no puedo creer lo estupido que fui… se levanto molesto, comenzando a caminar en molestos círculos 

- ¿Qué rayos dices?...

- No quiero saberlo… no…no me digas…

- Pero…

- Calla… no quiero saberlo…

- Por favor… siéntate…

- No, no, no y no…

- Severus… se levanto tratando de detener el nervioso andar de su pareja y los insufribles pensamientos que seguro empezaban a poblar la de su ya de por si atormentada mente 

- No…

- Por Merlín… hazme caso… le tomo con ambas manos el rostro para que se detuviera y se fijara en su rostro mírame… no he embarazado a nadie…

- Pero dijiste…

- Supones demasiado… sonrió, ante las palabras que alguna vez el mismo severus le había dicho eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien…

- ¿entonces?

- Bueno… yo… las mejillas blancas tomaron un color rubí rápidamente, lo que asombro a severus que nunca había visto tal color en el rostro de su amante …mas bien tu…

- ¿yo que?

- Yo no embarace a nadie pero tu… dejo la frase en el aire, no quiso mirarle, no quiso saber como reaccionaría ante la noticia 

- Yo no he estado mas que contigo…no me puedes tachar de infiel, así que… oh… abrió los ojos en sorpresa comprendiendo lo que lucius le decía …yo... a… ti…

- Aja…

Y ocurrió lo que lucius jamás creyó ocurriría. Severus le miro fijamente como tratando de saber a través de sus ojos si mentía o no. Terminado el escrutinio le sonrió de forma transparente y en un arranque que nunca había creído lucius pudiera existir en la personalidad de su amante, lo había levantando en vilo y había gritado lo feliz que era dándole vueltas por toda la sala. Le sintió besarle con el alma, como aquella vez, como la primera vez.  
La suave sensación de la desaparición en su cuerpo, y la sensación confortante del fuego de la chimenea de las habitaciones de severus. Un remolino de sensaciones en la piel, en la mente, en los labios. Se sintió pequeño en contra del lecho, pero tan protegido. Extrañamente no le importo, como si realmente no fuese importante tal vez no lo era. Se concentro en sentir, en vivir y morir de la misma forma en que amaba, que sentía.

Su cuerpo aun era mas pequeño en comparación del que su amante pelinegro, sus cuerpos diferían mucho en muchos sentidos. Lucius nunca había hecho desde el principio amago de ser el dominante, aun por más que estuviera en su naturaleza. Nunca pasó por su cabeza, y ahora tampoco, pensaba que ese era su lugar, por más que estuviera fuera de lugar. Le sintió entrar en su cuerpo con una suavidad inusitada en el, tan poética y dolorosa como el calvario divino. El sentimiento que lo inundaba todo le hizo derramar lagrimas, extrañamente complementarias y desconcertantes. Clavo las uñas en la espalda suave sintiéndole completamente, dentro de su alma y su mente de una forma que jamás había pensado pudiera pasar. La unión total de los sentidos fue hermosa, grandiosa uniendo lo que muchos piensan, son dos seres, pero que después de cada unión con sentimientos reales siempre sucede, dos personas, una sola alma.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?... dijo acariciando la sensible piel del bajo vientre 

- Un mes y una semana…

- Fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos…

- Si…aunque no se como pudo ocurrir…no recuerdo muy bien que paso esa noche…no creo haber deseado tener un hijo…

- ¿Por qué?

- No es que no lo deseara…. No me mal entiendas….solo pensaba que tu no lo deseabas…

- ¿en serio?

- Si…

- Sabes… creo que de ahora en adelante deberemos decirnos que sucede con nosotros… empezando desde ahora… ¿Por qué pensabas que no deseaba tener un hijo contigo?

- Nunca podremos casarnos…

- …

- Nuestro hijo será un malfoy black y no un snape malfoy… tu familia nunca permitiría que asignaras tu apellido a un hijo fuera del matrimonio…es mas pensaba que apenas te lo dijera… romperías con todo…es mas aun lo dudo…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No podrás llamar a tu hijo… hijo… nadie podrá saberlo…pondría en entredicho tu apellido…además sigo casado y eso nada puede cambiarlo…existen demasiadas cosas que nos separan…

- Lo se…. se levanto suavemente del lecho …pero…

- …… le imito, cubriéndose en parte con las suaves sabanas de satín negro del lecho … ¿pero?...

- No me importa, tal vez no de momento… siempre y cuando seas mío…

- Pero…

- Se que lo eres… no tengo duda de ello… solo… tomo la blanca mano de su amante y la llevo a sus labios 

- ¿solo?...

- Solo no me dejes… dijo en un susurro 

- ¿Qué?...

- ……

- Entiendo…y yo que pensaba que querías dejarme… sonrió suavemente con alegría 

- Nunca… le miro seriamente …te lo dije… a menos que tu lo desees… y se que no lo deseas…

- ……

- Además podré verlo…siempre estaré para el y para ti, así lo sabrá de alguna forma…lo sabrá…tal vez no tenga mis apellidos pero nada evitara que siga siendo su padre, nada… le beso la cabeza con cariño 

- ……(lo se…eso no es lo que me preocupa…sino cuando te cuente lo que le depara en su futuro… eso es lo que me preocupa ) se acerco mas a su pareja en un fuerte abrazo, esperando que cuando llegara el momento todo estuviera bien 

Varios meses después nacía un hermoso bebe pelinegro de ojos grises, ante la alegría de los dos orgullosos padres y las miradas soñadoras y enternecedoras de todos los involucrados. Pero decir que los meses que lucius estuvo fuera de disposición había sido toda una faena para todos los implicados. Primero por que Severus tenia que dividirse en tres para atender sus obligaciones y además poder atender las misiones que le mandaban a lucius para que el lord no se enterara de lo que pasaba y segundo, bueno eso haba sido un poco mas sencillo, con dos chicas con sentido muy maternalista habían amenazado y no literalmente, con varita en mano a cierto rubio que no quería reposar aun cuando ya tenia varios meses de gestación y un mundo de peso de por medio. Claro que Narcisa y Ángelus podían ser temibles cuando algo se les ponía entre ceja y ceja.

Dumbledore había arreglado que el cabello del niño adquiriera las dotes genéticas de la familia Malfoy con ayuda de Ángelus y varios conjuros prohibidos. Frente a la comunidad mágica se presento como descendiente de la familia malfoy, hijo único de Narcisa y lucius. Nadie objeto, puesto que esta se había cuidado bastante de no ser vista en todo ese tiempo, por lo que todos atribuyeron que la joven, debido a su vanidad y juventud no quiso que le miraran en maternidad. Que lejos podían estar de la verdad.

Aparte del acta original de nacimiento del niño, existía otra donde se le atribuía como único heredero de la fortuna Snape, donde en vez de los apellidos Malfoy Black estaban los Snape Malfoy mágicamente certificada, escondida y firmemente protegida por miles de hechizos en las cámaras acorazadas de la mansión snape ( todo esto bajo estricta confidencialidad, o sea habían amenazado a los ministros mágicos, a los cuales no se les escapaba ningún nacimiento, pero como ya les dije nada se puede con dos mujeres con sentido maternalista al extremo, dos varitas, mucha cafeína en el cuerpo, los nervios a mil, y sobre todo Ángelus que se había levantado con malas pulgas ese día, y después de varios destrozos, hechizos y amenazas, habían logrado mantener todo esto en secreto y obtener las dos actas de nacimiento, claro para mayor seguridad Ángelus había obliviatiado a todos los que tenían conocimiento de esto, solo por seguridad, había dicho, ¿ustedes le creen? yo no lo creo, pero en fin).

También se había hecho toda la fachada donde Severus se había vuelto el padrino oficial de draco y ángelus la madrina, muy a pesar de los dos (mas a pesar de ángelus que había tenido que ponerse, ¿Cómo lo había dicho lucius, ah, si un vestido decente, mas bien una carpa o capa de pastel, lo cual no le había hecho nada de gracia a la aludida, puesto que la ofendía en sus gustos, muy raros eso si, pero muy finos y sensuales gustos, es mas ninguno del genero masculino podía decir lo contrario), que a pesar de maldecir por lo bajo y mascullar varias o muchas malas palabras habían accedido tratando de fingir enojo muy mal disimulado por la sonrisa en sus rostros.

------------------------------------------------

La llamada a la puerta de su habitación lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, bueno a ambos. Se recompuso y alisó la impecable ropa antes de abrir las puertas. Frente a el pudo ver a uno de los mortifagos, el cual no pudo recordar su nombre, lo que significaba que no tenia un buen rango o la suficiente magia para hacerse notar, lo cual no le importaba demasiado a lucius, en pocas le valía un rábano.

- el lord mando a llamarles…

- …… lucius asintió severus…

- …… este solo asintió y se dispuso a seguir al rubio, el cual solo miraba al mortifago frente a si, el cual al parecer les guiaría a donde debían ir 

- vamos… el lord no debe esperar… dijo el mortifago 

- lo se... no tienes que decirlo… dijo la fría y afilada voz de lucius, no estaba de humor apara que un novato le dijera tal cosa, es mas nadie podía decirle tal cosa, era un Malfoy y se lo iba a hacer entender de la peor manera …insignificante, bueno para nada… ¿quien crees que somos, idiota?...¿quien te crees para hablarnos así?...

- Lucius… le advirtió Severus 

- Soy Malfoy ¿entiendes?… le tomo por el borde la túnica y lo mando con fuerza contra la pared, el mortifago solo pudo asentir levemente ante tal ataque de furia …bien, espero que no se te olvide… y sin mas dejando tirado al mortifago aterrado en el suelo emprendió el camino, pero deteniéndose abruptamente regreso en sus pasos … ¿¡que?... ¿no piensas guiarnos?...

- S…si… señor… dijo estranguladamente el mortifago, y corriendo se había levantado y poniéndose delante de ellos los empezó a guiar 

- …… severus se acerco discretamente, manteniendo la distancia prudencial con el joven mortifago que estaba mas concentrado en guiarlos bien, no quería volver a ser regañado por Malfoy que estar atento a lo que hablaban …muy convincente…me sorprendes… susurro en burla 

- Gracias…puedo ser un estuche de sorpresas… lo sabes… susurro también. sonrió de manera arrogante y se adelanto unos pasos, nunca estaba de mas asustar a los jóvenes mortifagos y mas cuando se podía hacerlo 

- Lo se… yo mejor que nadie lo se… susurro. sonrió y con paso firme alcanzo a un muy aterrado mortifago y un muy sonriente lucius 


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV:

El Lenguaje del Corazón…

Solo los dueños del gran sentimiento,

Son capaces de regalarlo,

Son capaces de querer y ser queridos sin fronteras,

Sin dolor y sin reservas…

Seria la fortuna misma,

El ópalo de la sonrisa,

La sonrisa en tu sonrisa,

Es la amistad lo que nos motiva…

Las palabras no son necesarias…

Compartidas con la gente que se aprecia…

Con la gente que sabe como yo…

Como tu lo que en verdad se deja…

Lo que en verdad el alma deletrea…

Luz vital que nos ilumina…

Alegría sin fin la cual nos aconseja…

Flores para aquellos que lo saben…

Y si no; recemos para que pronto lo hallen…

Busquen sin fin… pues la alegría de la amistad…

Es nuestra fortuna y tesoro sin fin…

Dedicado a todos aquellos quienes gozan de la forma mas especial de amor, la amistad… dichosos ellos que tienen quienes les apoyen , les den consuelo y les den su amistad, pues regalo mas fraterno nunca se da sin necesidad o ayuda desinteresada… felicito a aquellos quienes la tienen y si no solo extiendan su mano y la encontraran a lado, no con esto quiero decir que la amistad verdadera es fácil, surge del alma, del tiempo y del consuelo, pero si la tienes no la pierdas que es lo mejor que en ti podrás conservar…

A la felicidad…

Al amor…

A la familia…

Y a todos en general…

Gracias…

Despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo el resultado inmediato de su acción. Su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba de sus lesiones, se lo afirmaba los dolores punzantes y las vendas que cubrían sus manos y brazos. Suspiro dejándose caer nuevamente en el lecho, por el silencio reinante intuía que ya todos se habían levantado y que por consiguiente el se encontraba lo bastante retrasado como para llegar a las primeras clases. Odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar sobretodo a clases. Draco le había pegado esa manía de ser puntual puesto que el rubio era extremadamente puntual y meticulosos en todo, según recordaba que el le había dicho que la impuntualidad era signo de irresponsabilidad.

Ahora que lo recordaba habían tenido poco tiempo para hablar, con el colegio y los entrenamientos que tenían por separado eran lo bastante extenuantes como para pensar en otra cosa, además de que Potter siempre estaba con el, cuidándole como si en un solo pestañeo este pudiera desaparecer. Era gracioso viéndolo desde el punto de vista que draco era el príncipe de los Slyterin, el que mayor fuerza desprendía, la serpiente mayor después del Profesor Snape. Se levanto, era mejor levantarse que seguir no haciendo nada, según Angelus siempre hay algo importante que hacer y de nada vale no hacer nada, esta tarde debía hablar con Pansy y Carlos, debían hablar sobre cosas importantes en cuanto a todo ya que los asuntos de las serpientes solo le incumbían a las serpientes y se quedaban con las serpientes, nada era tan sencillo y debía afrontarlo. Suspiro pesadamente, Angelus, debía hablar con ella, pero aun no, primero debía resolver el problema en el cual estaba metido antes de siquiera dirigirle la palabra. No sabia como iba a reaccionar y odiaba por sobre todas las cosas tener que pedir ayuda, parecer débil o no poder por si mismo resolver el problema en el cual el solo se había metido, no cuando Angelus había dedicado tanto en el, no solo entrenándole sino también cuidándole y queriéndole aunque esto ella no lo admitiera. Angelus no era débil, el tampoco lo seria, pero sobre todo debía hablar con ella aun tenia demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, además aun no entendía que relación tenían Angelus y Miliardo, ya que este ultimo parecía muy unido a ella, demasiado además parecía conocerles demasiado, tanto a Angelus como a el, eso le perturbaba, pero ya le preguntaría a ella. Las salas comunes del colegio ahora estaban unidas, bueno por lo menos seguían teniendo sus dormitorios y baños individuales en Slyterin. Se metió en la tina teniendo una maraña bastante pesada de pensamientos, por lo menos el agua le relajaría y reconfortaría por un momento. Casi se había adormecido por las sales de baño cuando el sonido de varias explosiones le hicieron salir apresuradamente de la tina, apenas y logro ponerse la toalla a la cintura.

Los estruendos habían sido demasiado cerca se dijo; lo mas seguro es que habían sido en el comedor pero no podía precisarlo por la acústica del baño. Debía vestirse rápido, busco su varita pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ni siquiera tomarla, escucho algunas palabras susurradas en el aire, solo logro voltearse para sentir el impacto de un hechizo en su pecho.

Cayo de espaldas contra el muro por la fuerza del hechizo, lo ultimo que logro ver al ir resbalando por el muro y antes de perder la conciencia, fue la oscura silueta de una capa, que aunque oscura pudo apreciar perfectamente de quien se trataba su agresor, el cual preparaba un nuevo ataque.

maldito… confiamos en ti…

no es nada personal, solo deseos personales….mis deseos personales, claro… sonrió con burla … lo que deseo siempre se cumple… ¡Obliviate!...

--------------------------------------------------------

Varias horas antes, cuando apenas y empezaba a amanecer.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasadizo que Harry le había enseñado hacia relativamente poco; no sabia que existieran tantos pasadizos en el castillo y menos que Harry los conociera, ahora sabia como harry podía salir sin que le vieran. Harry podía llegar a ser un gran estuche de sorpresas. Se detuvo entre lo que parecía el final del camino, en el una gran pared de piedra resguardada por una gigantesca estatua de doncella guerrera armada con dos espadas en posición de ataque tallada en mármol verde o lo que alguna vez había sido blanco.

por la supervivencia de la magia… el sonido salio apenas amortiguado por las paredes 

la unión…

sea así por siempre… resonó y la estatua se movió bajando las espadas dejando ver la entrada oculta a sus espaldas 

La entrada revelo un blanquísimo pasillo iluminado por columnas y cascadas de agua con lirios incandescentes. A ambos lados del sendero las aguas fluían como un río calmo, llevando los lirios que iluminaban su paso. Mientras caminaba por el sendero recordó como habían sido las cosas hasta ahora, aun no podía quitarse la capa en publico, es mas ni siquiera en privado a menos que harry así lo desease, pocos sabían quien se encontraba bajo la capa, ya que todos pensaron que era mejor que se mantuviera oculto para evitar cualquier irregularidad, el mismo pensaba que era lo mejor. Por otra parte harry y el se habían cambiado a las habitaciones de la cámara, debido a que como ahora las salas comunes estaban conectadas unas con otras, la privacidad se había vuelto nula. Harry y Angelus había logrado reconformar la cámara, sobre todo en cuanto a la seguridad se refería. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca pensó que algún día viera las cámara de os secretos, esta era inmensa, era cierto que el lujo era un detalle principal en las habitaciones de los Slyterin, pero en esta se pasaba. Paso por las puertas de plata que protegían la camara, con relieves de grullas y halcones en pleno vuelo creada para responder solo a harry y el.

Sonrió ante la imagen que se le presentaba, además de lujosa la camara tenia mas secretos de lo que en verdad pudiera imaginarse; una de ellas era la inmensa biblioteca con innumerables tomos tan antiguos que en su vida habían logrado ver en la biblioteca; aun mas sabia que no se encontraban en la sección prohibida puesto que el ya había estado ahí y no pudo ni siquiera ver los nombres puestos en estos, aunque otra era es que tenia esplendidas estancias de entrenamientos y un grandísimo sótano con innumerables cosas y artículos mágicos que dudaban pudieran existir, que podía servirle como laboratorio de pociones, su gran afición por cierto. Ante sus ojos frente a varias pilas monumentales de libros, en un hermoso ejemplar de mesa de madera oscura de roble tallada se encontraba harry dormido en medio de un pergamino a medio terminar, con la pluma dando vuelta a un lado. Se acerco sutilmente, desde que habían descubierto la biblioteca harry había adquirido esa manía de buscar y leer en ella. Harry alegaba que le interesaban mucho los tomos, lo cual Draco no le creía nada, harry no sabía mentir. Lo mas seguro es que aun siguiera buscando sobre los hechizos de _Advetirium Sacrifius_ y como estos afectaban al mago, esperaba que no lo descubriera, aun no era tiempo. Sonrió tristemente, el tiempo se acababa.

Desde que tenía memoria sabía lo que le esperaba, la puerta debía abrirse y no, no sabia como esto pasaría. El esfuerzo de soportar los hechizos se hacia cada vez mas evidente; los dolores y la sangre eran cada vez mas visibles. Aunque había sido los suficientemente cuidadoso para que harry no lo notara.

Winguardium leviosa… hizo levitar el cuerpo de harry y encaminándose por la estancia entro al dormitorio, el cual estaba articulado por varios tonos blancos y verdes, desde las cortinas con diseños intrínsecos hasta las mesillas de noche finamente labradas y acabadas en aditamentos de plata. le acomodo en la cama adoselada en satines blancos y esmeraldas y bordados en plata 

Le cambio por el pijama, uno negro en seda con relieve en extraños jeroglíficos, recordaba que era el preferido del pelinegro y le acomodo entre las sabanas y cobertores, la mano de harry le detuvo cuando pensaba retirarse para cambiarse.

¿Qué horas son?... pregunto el pelinegro mientras se restregaba los ojos y los enfocaba en su pareja 

Creo que las seis… siento haberte despertado…

Nah… suprimió un bostezo … estaba esperándote… pero me gano el sueño… sonrió 

Lo siento… se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras harry se sentaba a su lado 

Nah… no importa… se acerco y le descubrió la cabeza de la elegante capa … durmamos otro poco… ¿si?...

Bien… solo… déjame cambiarme… este solo asintió 

Harry se acomodo nuevamente entre las sabanas adormeciéndose por la suave calma del lugar. Algunos minutos después sintió el peso de su acompañante al subirse a la cama, sonrió sin abrir los ojos cuando le sintió acurrucarse muy cerca de el. Paso sus brazos por la estrecha cintura, acercándole a su cuerpo aun más si eso era posible.

¿harry?... pregunto dudoso aun de si mismo como quien sabe que pasara algo inevitable y desea postergarlo 

¿si?

Yo… dudo… sentía el temor carcomerle el alma 

Lo se… no tienes por que decirlo… si no lo deseas… todo estará bien… veras que si…

solo pudo mirar la mano donde descansaba y brillaba la alianza … ¿en verdad?...

Si… ¿confías en mi?

Si…

Entonces solo sigue haciéndolo…

… (solo espero que puedas perdonarme)… suspiro, cerrando su mente para que sus pensamientos no fueran captados por harry …sabes que pronto deberé abrirlas…

Lo se… dijo acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los extraños símbolos de la espalda de draco bajo el pijama gris perla con pequeñas alas de dragón a relieve 

Tu… sabes… podrían ocurrir… y tu… odiaba titubear y mas cuando debía decir cosas importantes aghhh! grito exasperado … tú sabes… ¿no?...

… suspiro … si… todo saldrá bien…

Pero… si llegara a fallar…no se…

Nada fallara…

Solo…. Si llegara a pasar… promete que harás todo lo posible, que no te desviaras de nuestro propósito…

No pasara…

Por favor… solo hazlo… se levanto de golpe quedando arrodillado sobre la cama y frente a harry 

Mírame… le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole suavemente a mirarle lo prometo, pero nada sucederá… yo no lo permitiré y tu tampoco… lo lograras y yo también lo haré…

… las abriré en tres días… desvió su mirada 

¿tan pronto?...

Es necesario… miro sus manos las cuales asían fuertemente la tela de su pijama …además no depende de mi…

¿de quien sino?

No lo se… dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo 

Okay…¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?... dijo cambiando el tema 

Algunos… conjuros… debo concentrar mi magia… bostezo harry… si algo llega a sucederme…

Volvemos a lo mismo… su voz sonó algo frustrada 

Solo… quería decirte que si algo me pasa mi magia se sellara en tu cuerpo…

¿QUE?...

Si, no podemos permitirnos que mi magia se pierda o que sea absorbida. Normalmente en la familia Malfoy al morir la magia se va concentrando en el sucesor inmediato, y así por generaciones, como yo no tengo ningún descendiente esto no pasara así que…

Tu no vas a morir… le corto tajantemente 

Harry… es la guerra… se callo buscando las palabras para continuar mas no pudo decirlas …( ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder abrir las puertas )…

No, no y no…

Pero…

Olvida… solo por ahora… simplemente hazlo… le abrazo fuertemente, mas bien le aferro, no pensando en soltarle en un buen tiempo 

Harry… gracias…

Oyes… ese sonido… esas palabras… dijo susurrándole contra el oído, el rubio solo pudo mirarle confuso …el de nuestros corazones… son palabras…palabras de nuestra unión… del lenguaje de nuestro corazón… que te dice que te quiero y que a la vez me dice que me quieres…

Es verdad… le dijo sonriendo, oyendo el palpitar al unísono de sus corazones 

Solo quédate… solo eso… promételo… le empezó a besar el cuello mientras abría la pijama 

cerro los ojos absorto por la sensaciones, esas que solo el podía generarle, aunque inconcientemente sabia que debía responder aunque tal vez no pudiera cumplirlo, aunque fuera lo que mas quisiera hacer en todo el mundo …lo prometo…

Mientras uno de los amantes se sumergía entre el boragimen de sensaciones que el otro se empeñaba en prodigarle, la mente de uno de ellos aun seguía conciente en los últimos fragmentos de una platica que se había llevado a cabo hacia tan solo unas horas…

Flash back

harry… una vez que tengas la kiara deberás unir las dagas y cuando menos tres de las seis virtudes… con esto podrás volver a encerrar el mal… todo el mal… dijo Angelus como repasando un fragmento de algo en su memoria, mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su taza y caminaba en círculos en la estancia 

es por eso el entrenamiento… el incremento de mi magia… es para que pueda soportarlo… ¿no? la miro sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia 

Si… han terminado su entrenamiento…

Entiendo…

Harry… debes enfrentarlo…

Mi temor… no la miro, ella le miro preocupada, sabia a lo que harry se refería 

Así es… durante todo este entrenamiento has aprendido muchas cosas… se que podrás enfrentarlo bien… le sonrió cuando el ojiverde la miro de frente 

Pero, si no tomo las decisiones correctas…

Nunca podrás saber si lo que haces es lo correcto, ya que todo lo que hacemos conlleva perjuicios y dolores para alguien, pero sabrás que has hecho bien cuando el perjuicio menor sea superado por el bien mayor… solo si haz logrado cambiar algo, ya se a para bien o mal…

Lo se… Sirius alguna vez me lo dijo… pero no se ve así cuando la gente muere… se levanto del sillón dejando la taza de te a medio terminar sobre una de las mesitas de te 

Alguien siempre debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos o de los demás…aunque el bien mayor supera los sacrificios…

Claro… siempre y cuando el sacrificio no sea mayor al bien … dijo con cierto sarcasmo 

No lo se… eso solo tu puedes decidirlo…

Que fácil es quitarse las responsabilidades y dárselas a otro…¿no? le respondió, no es que estuviera enojado con ella, solo que a veces decía cosas que podía entender, pero no eran tan sencillas de interpretar 

Tal vez… pero nosotros no tenemos el poder para hacer algo, sobre nosotros recae enseñar lo que sabemos, bien para que esto pueda cumplirse…no limpiar el camino solo darle las armas que les ayuden… solo eso…

… le miro algo molesto, aunque muy en su interior sabia que tenia razón, pero eso no quitaba el malestar 

Mañana serán trasladados a la fortaleza de la eternidad, Hogwarts ya no es seguro. Se han reportado varios ataques de trolls y fieras salvajes comandados por semi demonios cerca… varias regiones mágicas cercanas han sido arrasadas hasta los cimientos…

Okay… te veré mañana… dijo dando la media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la puerta 

Los veré mañana… y una cosa mas harry… este se detuvo y ladeo la cara para verle …quiérelo…no sabemos que pueda pasar mañana…

…lo haré… no te preocupes por eso…y nada pasara de eso me encargare yo… dijo retomando su camino y saliendo de la estancia 

Si… solo espero que si… dijo ella viendo la puerta cerrada y por fin dejando la taza vacía sobre una mesa …solo espero… que el portador no siga el mismo destino que el de su alter ego…

Fin Flash back

Le miro dormir entre sus brazos, sus pijamas en algún momento habían desaparecido entre la oleada de pasión, recorrió la suave piel de mármol. Se notaba cansado seguro que había practicado más que unos simples conjuros en la camara temporal. Miro la delgada y larga figura del rubio, apenas y habían habido cambios en el, con 19 años no había crecido mas de diez centímetro aunque también el lo había hecho y todos los que habían estado entrenando en la camara temporal.

Sonrió ante lo que ahora estaba viendo, se dijo que tal vez aun se encontraba dormido, puesto que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, con algo de incredulidad y curiosidad dirigió sus dedos hacia los emblemas de la espalda del rubio, donde varios rayos solares ahora re reflectaban contra estos creando un halo de luz. Pasó sus dedos por lo que creyó una alucinación, pero que solo era efecto de la luz y los emblemas dorados; unas intangibles opero luminosas y poco definidas alas que parecían salir de su espalda. Poniéndole más atención, noto que los emblemas dorados semejaban a la forma de dos alas replegadas.

De pronto el sonido de varias explosiones le pusieron alerta y despertaron al durmiente…

¿Qué Sucede?... pregunto algo alterado draco levantándose, cubriéndose con las sabanas 

No lo se… pero vamos a averiguarlo… dijo con decisión tomando su varita y cambiándose rápidamente con ella 

Se escucho cerca de aquí… tal vez el comedor… dijo imitándole 

Vamos… veremos que sucede… dijo tomándole de la mano y volviendo a ponerle la capa de protección 

Corrieron por los pasillos tomados de las manos y con las varitas en posición de ataque por cualquier cosa hasta que encontraron las puertas que les permitía salir de la camara. Salieron por esta y pudieron comprobar que el caos reinaba, los alumnos corrían por todos lados, al parecer habían sido varias explosiones pero las principales habían sido en el comedor, así que hacia ahí se encaminaron. El humo y el fuego avanzaban sobre varios pasillos los cuales eran intransitables. Lograron con mucho esfuerzo llegar hacia el comedor, una batalla se cernía sobre los profesores y alumnos avanzados contra los trolls y Zerogs, unas bestias de cuerpos de mantis religiosas pero con facciones humanescas y casi dos metros de alto.

¿Cómo lograron entrar? pregunto Ángelus defendiéndose de dos zerogs que cortaban sus defensas con los filos, pero ella los mantenía a raya con su varita transfigurada en dos abanicos filosos de plata 

No lo se… se supone que levantamos barreras especificas contra criaturas mágicas con lo sucedido en el pueblo… intervino Sirius 

No entiendo que paso…

Yo menos… maldición… son muy fuertes e inteligentes explico esquivando los golpes de varios trolls 

Los hechizos no parecen dar resultado…

Maldiciones…

Protejan los pasillos, no deben llegar hacia los pasillos por ningún motivo o circunstancia… oahh… esquivo a un zerog y aléjense de sus brazos, los filos cortan cualquier cosa incluso los campos mágicos…

Saquen a los alumnos de aquí… son mas que nosotros… están mermando nuestras barreras…

Donde están los aurores cuando se les necesita… dijo Miliardo sarcásticamente tratando de molestar a Ángelus 

Oh… cállate…

Ángelus… dos voces conocidas la sacaron de su pelea 

Harry… draco… vayan con el profesor Lupin… están con los demás en las camaras de entrenamiento del tercer piso… Dumbledore… los esta transportando hacia un lugar seguro…

No…

Vayan…

Podemos ayudar… necesitan ayuda…

Tu… magia es baja… lanzo una pesada mesa contra dos trolls con un hechizo de levitación 

Tengo la suficiente… dijo con decisión, mientras observaba la pelea que se desarrollaba además contra estos no necesito magia…

Yo le ayudare…

Okay… pero tengan cuidado…

¿has tomado clases de defensa sin magia? invoco su magia, haciendo aparecer sus guantes para mantener su magia en alerta 

Algunas… con Sirius… le imito 

Que bien… las necesitaras… transfiguro su varita en dos cuchillos gemelos puntiagudos 

Y yo que pensé que era una perdida de tiempo… transfiguro su varita en una espada 

Absurdo… el uso de las armas siempre es útil… necesitas mas lecciones sobre el mundo mágico… dijo esquivando los brazos de dos zerogs, pateo a uno con una patada reversible y tomando gran impulso en un giro arqueando la espalda hacia atrás cayo elegantemente sobre los hombros de un troll, y con la misma fuerza le hizo un corte en la garganta 

Ni lo digas… Sirius ha tratado de meterme toda esa partilugia en la cabeza… le corto la cabeza a un zerog, golpeo con su puño a uno y a otro le corto los brazos en una rápido movimiento de manecillas de reloj 

Si todo mago joven pensara como tu, que las tradiciones no son útiles… el mundo mágico ya se hubiera destruido sin necesidad de voldemort… dijo defendiéndose con las cuchillas de los poderosos brazos de dos zerogs manteniendo los brazos levantados, se hizo hacia atrás y con el impulso golpeo en la cara a sus dos oponentes con los mangos de las cuchillas 

Tradiciones… puras….idioteces… mira en lo que te metieron esas tradiciones… dijo enzarzado en una pelea contra dos trolls 

Tal vez… pero las prefiero al caos…yo soy producto de esas tradiciones… se alejo algo molesto corriendo entre los ataques de los trolls y zerogs 

Demonios… se golpeo con la palma, había metido la pata. Miro la capa de su prometido a lo lejos, ya lo arreglaría después 

¿Miliardo, has visto a Blaise? pregunto preocupada Angelus, no había visto a blaise ir al tercer piso 

No, pensé que estabas con el… ya que no fue a la primera clase conmigo… tenia una espada plana para defenderse 

Diablos condenados… iré a buscarle… mantén la situación hasta que regrese…

Okay…

Si sucede algo… salgan… nos reuniremos luego… harry, draco acompáñenme… los dos jóvenes asintieron y cuiden sus espaldas…

Esta bien… los tres salieron del salón 

Corrieron esquivando varios ataques, la única meta era llegar hacia la sala común conjunta, ya de ahí seria más fácil. Entraron a esta sin muchas dificultades, ya de ahí fueron hacia los dormitorios ya que no le encontraron en la sala, no estaban muy seguros que estuviera ahí, pero un mal presentimiento ocupaba la mente de Angelus, así que mientras harry y Draco se aseguraban que no hubiera nadie mas en los dormitorios, ella entro a la que era la habitación de Blaise. La visión que la recibió fue todo menos agradable.

Las manchas de sangre estaban por doquier, miro horrorizada como el cuerpo del joven a quien buscaba se encontraba seriamente dañado sobre el suelo. La visión le partió el alma, los cortes en direcciones verticales por toda la espalda, atravesando casi todo el cuerpo, piernas y brazos dejando ver las arterias, la carne y parte de los huesos. Se acerco rápidamente, esperaba que blaise tuviera cuando menos la mitad de poder de inmortalidad, aunque no fuera un guardián total, pero con alivio pudo comprobar que aun respiraba, lenta pero respiraba. Sin pensarlo mucho invoco a su magia, el aura púrpura se desprendió de su cuerpo al igual que el tatuaje de dragón. Poso su manos sobre las heridas y sin esperar mas la figura del dragón se poso en la espalda del joven, fijándose a esta. Angelus, sabia que tal vez no curaría todas las heridas pero por lo menos lo haría mas rápido de lo normal. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba todo caía en su lugar, el ataque, los cortes…, ellos estaban buscando a blaise… Diablos… debió haber previsto esto…

blaise… ¿me escuchas?... dijo suavemente evitando moverlo 

ouhggg…. le miro apenas, logrando enfocar su visión 

bien… vas a estar bien… esto no es nada…

claro… dijo en apenas un susurro 

¿ que paso?...

No lo… recuerdo… bien… solo se que… querían las dagas… solo se eso… al parecer me hecho un obliviate… pero no funciono por completo… solo olvide a mi atacante…

Debe ser por tu sangre de guardián… a nosotros es difícil borrarnos la memoria… le vistió con su magia 

…no las tiene… así que no te preocupes…

…. No preguntare… luego me dirás… ¿podrás soportar aparecerte? solo asintió bien… draco… harry… vengan…

Si… los dos llegaron rápidamente, draco se acerco mas para ver el estado de su amigo 

Chicos... vayan a la mansión Potter… les veré ahí… estos asintieron 

Los jóvenes desaparecieron cargando el debilitado cuerpo de blaise. Inmediatamente después Ángelus salio ahí, debía ver como se encontraban las cosas. Si no se equivocaba estas bestias buscaban las virtudes… rayos… como no lo había visto… al parecer pensaban que las virtudes se encontraban en Hogwarts. No es que estuvieran del todo en lo correcto, pero tampoco errados. Sintió un aura recorrerlo todo, esa aura se le hacia conocida, aunque no recordaba bien de donde, pero esa conjunción de magia, debía haber magos en algún lugar y estaba invocando algo terrible. Y eso no era bueno.

salgan todos de aquí… están preparando un conjuro destructivo…

¡¡¿QUEEEE!

Salga… ahora… quieren destruir todo y nosotros incluidos… todos la miraron atónitos … captaron… ahora… ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!...

Todos comenzaron a desaparecer, pero era demasiado tarde el hechizo había sido lanzado, una luz color menta empezó a desintegrar todo lo que tocaba.

Miliardo este solo asintió comprendiendo lo que Angelus quería decirle, inmediatamente se puso a su lado 

¡Vintarya!... gritaron los dos al unísono creando una escudo de magia cristalina a lo largo de la luz menta conteniéndola de seguir avanzando 

Salgan de aquí… dijo con esfuerzo a los que aun seguían ahí. Los cuales desaparecieron en un segundo. Cuando se quedaron solos, se dirigió a su acompañante … Miliardo esto no resistirá mucho…

Lo se… pero…

Vamos… nos desaparecemos al mismo tiempo… le propuso 

Okay…

Concentraron su energía para desaparecer, pero al momento solo Miliardo desapareció. Ángelus sonrió, no podía creer que Miliardo cayera tan fácil, era una treta antigua pero muy efectiva, ya que sabía que si no había alguien que soportara el hechizo ninguno de los dos podría desparecer al cien por ciento ya que serian alcanzados por el hechizo destructor. Además ella tenía más probabilidad de sobrevivir al hechizo. Miro a la luz menta destruir el escudo, se preparo para recibir el ataque concentrándolo al frente, tan concentrada estaba que no vio venir el ataque a sus espaldas, cuando lo sintió ya era demasiado tarde… después solo hubo luz y negrura…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XV:

La Historia del Guardián I…

Lo que una vez había sido el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ahora se encontraba reducido a simples escombros y cenizas. Capas relucientes color aguamarina registraban todo en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarles, alejados de estos tres personas cubiertas por capas negras discutían en medio de lo que fuera el salón principal del castillo.

rayos… escaparon…odio al maldito oráculo…. Siempre con su regla del uno… dijo una irritada pero sensual voz 

se los advertí…no son tontos…. dijo la voz varonil calmada 

Por lo menos obtuvimos a varios rehenes… tal vez sirvan para algo…

Shawa… silencio… ordeno la voz potente y gruesa 

Pero… Alima…

Silencio… Alexander…quédate y revisa…

…. solo asintió 

Vamos… Shawa… tenemos cosas que hacer…

Shawa y Alima desaparecieron seguidos por casi todas la capas agua marina dejando solo a Alexander y tres magos mas. Miro entre los escombros de lo que había sido una muralla y ventanales de cristal y acero. Entre el brillo de los cristales pudo observar algo que le llamo la atención… Rayos!.. se acerco rápidamente hacia el lugar plantándose a un lado de lo que había visto, dejando que el largo de su capa cubriera lo que fuera que hubiera visto.

vayan por los alrededores… yo buscare aquí… ordeno 

esta bien… respondieron los tres magos, alejándose de ahí 

…… los miro desaparecer entre los árboles, se quito la capucha y descubrió lo que estaba bajo su capa, arrodillándose en el proceso … vamos… anlus… despierta… lo que había entre los escombros de cristales y piedras, era un hermosos dragón chino alargado color platino que brillaba entre los escombros 

Quito los escombros, la piedras y demás materiales que aprisionaban al animal, lo tomo en brazos desapareciendo en una llamarada oscura del lugar inmediatamente. Se apareció en su casa, lo bastante alejada del mundo mágico para su seguridad.

señor… una joven mujer, le recibió 

maia… ayúdame… no se como esta… dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella presuroso 

pero… pero si es un… dijo la mujer asombrada 

si… haz algo… dijo exasperado 

si… si señor… el pelirrojo le entrego al animal con sumo cuidado 

debo irme…. Regresare en unas horas…

si…señor...

La mujer miro al hombre pelirrojo acomodarse la túnica antes de desaparecer en una llamarada oscura, viéndose sola, miro al animal en sus brazos. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la casa para ver que tenía, por suerte ella era medimago además de ama de llaves. A simple vista la cubierta platino del dragón no presentaba ningún daño, por conocimiento general sabia que las escamas de los dragones eran tanto o mas fuerte que el acero mismo, por lo que descartaba que fuera herido seriamente. Aunque si no era un dragón verdadero, las heridas pudieron haber sido provocadas antes de que se transformara y no pudiera verlas ahora a simple vista.

Tenia la ligera sospecha de que el dragón no era un animal, tal vez un animago, puesto que los dragones en si eran algo escaso y plateados… bueno… lo malo es que si no volvía a su estado humano no podría determinar con facilidad que era lo que pasaba, ya de por si verlo así era malo, que no despertara tampoco era muy buen augurio.

Esperaba que no, echando mano de todos sus conocimientos empezó con lo que seria tal vez lo mas difícil que hubiera hecho.

--------------------

La habitación de colores suaves y pasteles duraznos adornaban casi todo el lugar, los aditamentos en madera pulida y labrada con diferentes engarces en oro. Las flores naranjas y blancas en los elegantes floreros inundaban la habitación con calido y perfumado candor. Los ventanales fueron abiertos a medias para evitar molestar al durmiente que dormía en una cómoda cama con edredones color durazno con bordados dorados, pero así poder iluminar el lugar con la dorada luz del atardecer. La figura de un rubio platino se acerco amortiguando sus pasos con la alfombra mientras veía como todo se encontraba en el lugar indicado, las medicinas en la mesilla de noche junto a la jarra de agua y las lámparas de cristales rojizos y amarillos suaves. Y acerco hacia la cama y suavemente hablo para evitar asustar al que dormía placidamente ahí.

blaise… el aludido abrió los ojos … hola…

hola… dijo con dificultad, con la voz seca y rasposa 

¿como estas?... ¿te sientes mejor? le pregunto el rubio mientras le ofrecía algo de de agua de un vaso, mientras se sentaba cerca de el en uno de los sillones color crema 

Bien… creo… ¿Dónde…

En la mansión Potter…tus heridas están casi curadas aunque otras no han cerrado…. Angelus y Potter hicieron un excelente trabajo dijo recalcando inconcientemente el nombre de su prometido, dejando ver cierta parte de su enojo 

¿Potter?...¿Dónde esta Angelus? pregunto tratando de incorporarse, siendo ayudado por draco 

No lo se… dijo que vendría después… ignoro monumentalmente la primera pregunta a propósito 

Oh… se acomodo mejor sobre la cama donde ahora descansaba, era mejor no tratar de indagar cuando draco no quería hablar de ciertos asuntos y bueno, era mejor cuando el hablaba por propia voluntad, además se notaba que estaba muy molesto 

¿Por qué te atacaron?...

Veras… suspiro pesadamente … Draco… somos amigos… buenos desde hace tanto tiempo… se que tengo tu confianza como tu tienes la mía… el aludido solo afirmo con la cabeza … recuerdas que cuando tu acogiste el deber de proteger la kiara, existía el problema de quien se ocuparía de las dagas…

los ojos platino se abrieron en comprensión … tu… tu accediste a…

Si… después de que tú accedieras… Angelus me lo ofreció…

Entonces… te atacaron por eso…

Si… pero no cumplieron con su cometido…

….

Yo no las tenía en ese momento…

Pero… si no tu… ¿Quién?...

Recuerdas que mi magia no estaba bien… me lo dijiste apenas me viste…

Si, lo recuerdo…

Antes de las vacaciones de invierno había tenido discusiones con la mitad de los Slyterin, la mayoría tenia miedo y no sabia como dirigirles, lo confieso no soy como tu… no sabia como animarles, muchos tenían miedo al rechazo, sobre todo al rechazo de las demás casas cuando todo saliera a la luz…me encontraba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, sentía no poder con todo… gimió de pronto sintiendo algo de dolor mi magia logró mantener los mismos hechizos que tu aceptaste… claro que en menor dificultad… no tan poderosos como los tuyos… levanto los brazos mostrando las palmas y los antebrazos cubiertos por vendas, las quito mostrando que estaban surcados por finas líneas de cortes desde los dedos índices hasta el final de los antebrazos aquí… fue donde las oculte…

Por eso nunca mostrabas las manos…

Si, bueno… las perdí…

¿Qué?

Si, bueno en las tantas peleas que he tenido con cierto pelirrojo…

Oh…

Si… las recibió sin darse cuenta, los hechizos siguen en mi cuerpo, pero las dagas no…

¿lo sabe?

Claro que no…por que crees que intentado acercarme a el… debo recobrarlas… pero ese idiota…

Calma… ¿Por qué no se los dijiste?

Si claro… dijo sarcástico 

Okay… tienes suerte…. Se encuentra a pocas habitaciones de aquí… así que le pediré a Potter ayuda… y bueno ya veremos…

No se… ¿crees que quiera?...

No te preocupes por eso, lo haré… draco y blaise miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta donde harry les miraba divertido apoyado en el marco de la puerta 

¡Oye!... eso es espiar… dijo blaise reaccionando de pronto 

No cuando se trata de la seguridad de mi prometido y la de mí cuñado…

¿disculpa?... ¿me llamaste cuñado?... dijo sorprendido blaise, creía haber oído mal 

draco sonrió ante el gesto de incredulidad de blaise, pero le respondió no sin antes mandarle una mala mirada a harry siempre le he dicho a Potter que tu eres como mi hermano…

¿en serio?

Por supuesto… por lo menos yo lo considero así…

Gracias… en serio…

Aghh! No se pongan sentimentales…. Dos Slyterin así, Dios… el mundo pronto se va a destruir…

…… dos miradas malfoy marca registrada 

Oupppss… ahora veo el parecido genético…. Ya…. Dejen de mirarme así…. Suficiente con la original para que ahora tenga otra mas…

Acostúmbrate… le sacaron la lengua al mismo tiempo 

Auhhch… serpientes tenían que ser… les dejo… debo hablar con cierto pelirrojo explosivo y draco… mejor quédate aquí por si acaso… si escuchan gritos…no se preocupen… será ron enterándose…

…… draco solo aparto la mirada molesto, ignorándole completamente 

Okay…no creo poder ir a ningún lugar ahora… sonrió blaise 

Bien, así esta mejor… se acerco a draco sin que este lo notara y le beso, seguidamente salio corriendo de la habitación antes de que draco reaccionara 

…… le miro sonriente, conteniendo las ganas de decir algo que sabia molestarían al rubio 

No, no lo digas… le advirtió 

Wooow…

Oh cállate…

Jajajajaja… dejo de reír … debo decirte algo…

¿Qué es?

Soy medio guardián…

…… le miro entre asombrado y dudoso 

Lo se… es raro… pero por mis venas corre sangre Shalim… mi madre era una Shalim… ¿puedes darme mi varita?...

Entiendo….por eso tu magia es diferente… le dio su varita 

Si, según ella pronto la secundare por eso debo estar preparado… apunto a su cabello y pronto aparecía el preciado mechón platino que le identificaba como un Shalim 

Todo empieza a encajar…

Lo mismo dije….

Blaise… sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos… ¿verdad?

Si… suspiro 

Escogiste al pelirrojo como dueño de las dagas…

Lo sabes, como tú hiciste con harry…

Solo esperemos que nuestro esfuerzo valga la pena…

¿Cómo ocultaste los síntomas?

Con ayuda de Severus y mucha suerte, le diré que te de la misma pócima que estoy tomando… en cuanto a la sangre no podrás ocultarla por lo que debes ser muy cuidadoso para que nadie lo sepa… sonrió de lado además con la capa… para mi no es tan difícil…

te creo…

tu no necesitas el poder de un ángel, tienes poder propio…

al igual que tu… la pregunta es ¿será suficiente para lo que enfrentaremos?

La verdad… es que yo tampoco lo se…

Pues tiene que serlo, tu tienes por quien vivir y yo también…

Pensemos que así será y será así… los dos sonrieron, pero la verdad es que sus pensamientos distaban mucho de ser felices 

---------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo esta? dijo dejando la capa oscura tirada por ahí mientras entraba a la habitación 

¿quiere la verdad?... este afirmo sino despierta en las próximas 48 hrs. ya no lo hará… dijo la mujer mientras salía de la habitación 

Desgraciadamente no tenemos tanto tiempo… concentro su energía en su frente, puso sobre esta sus dedos índice y medio. En la frente del pelirrojo aparecieron tatuajes platinados semejantes a una corona, con un vacío al centro de donde surgía una luz verde esmeralda. Con su mano libre hizo lo mismo sobra la frente del animal … solo espero que funcione…

Poco a poco la luz esmeralda empezó a desprenderse de su frente saliendo en forma de ondas, llenando la estancia de energía envolviendo suavemente el cuerpo plateado, en algún momento el dragón abrió abruptamente los ojos enfocándolos directamente en el, o algo así pero tan rápido como lo había hecho los cerro. El cuerpo alargado empezó a cambiar, después de un rato del cuerpo alargado del dragón ya no quedaba nada solo algunas escamas que se habían desprendido de su cuerpo, ahora sobre las blancas sabanas se encontraba el cuerpo alargado y debilitado de una mujer, de largo cabello oscuro y mechones platino.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XVI:

La Historia del Guardián II…

El suave aroma de rosas lo inundaba todo, lo hermosos arreglos de capullos blancos se fundían entre la elegante decoración igualitaria en color a los capullos. Las suaves sedas y satines combinados con la fina plata de los delicados grabados de la cabecera y postes, además de los casi imperceptibles bordados en los doseles y cortinas semitransparentes de los ventanales puertas.

recuérdenme que debo evitar tomar cuando estoy en servicio… dijo no dirigiéndose a nadie en general, la voz dolorida de Angelus mientras trataba de abrir los ojos 

lo haré… si lo llegas a hacer algún día… tu no bebes… dijo la voz divertida del joven pelirrojo que entraba por la puerta en ese preciso instante 

es cierto…. Un momento… conozco esa voz… Alexander… sonrió, pero se levanto de la cama rápidamente como recordando algo y se puso en guardia … tu… maldito… ¡¡¡aghh!… duele… duele… se sentó tan rápido como se había levantado 

El pelirrojo cerro la puerta rápidamente a la par que dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa blanca adornada con un fino mantel blanco nacarado bordado en extraños jeroglíficos bordados, la bandeja que había traído con alimentos para su huésped.

tus costillas aun no han terminado de soldar… además, la cama tiene un hechizo de impenetrabilidad no podrás salir de ahí hasta que te calmes y no desees matarme…

eso no será muy pronto, si te lo preguntas… le dijo enojada pero por si no lo recuerdas… puedo destruir tus hechizos, no me subestimes…

no lo hago…pero estas débil… ¿Dónde esta tu dragón de curación, juraría que no te deshiciste de el…

No te importa…. Lo que yo haga con mi vida…un momento…para… que yo me acuerde o mejor dicho que no me acordaba… ¿como te recuerdo?… hace unos días te vi y no dijiste nada…claro que yo no sabia quien eras pero tu si lo sabias… se sentó pero se quedo en guardia 

Bueno… eso…

Responde a mi primera pregunta… ¿como te recuerdo?...

……¿Qué recuerdas?...

Ummm… veamos… casi todo… nos conocimos en hogwarts, que curioso, cuando me trasladaron ahí… cuando terminamos el colegio, siendo tu mi mejor amigo me ofreciste tu casa para mantenernos juntos durante nuestros próximos estudios… me traicionaste… me dijiste que nos encontráramos en tu casa para las vacaciones, luego me atacaste por la espalda… después de eso nada…mis padres me dijeron que me encontraron, me curaron, pase un tiempo en coma y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ni siquiera que te había conocido hasta ahora, no recordaba nada, nada que te concerniera a ti, era como si jamás hubieses existido en mi vida… la mirada de odio envolviendo su mirada oscura 

Anlus…

¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!… le grito, tratando de hacerle callar 

Pero…

¡¡Anlus murió cuando tú la traicionaste!… ¡cuando tu mismo la mataste!…

No fue así…

Si, claro… dijo con sarcasmo …no te creo…nada de lo que salga de tu boca será verdad… solo mentiras…

No es cierto…

No entiendo por que no me mataste tuviste otra oportunidad… pero no me interesa ya, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a tenerla…

Espera… cálmate… déjame explicar…

¡No, no y no!…y ¡¡¡NO!…Tu y toda tu estirpe son unos malditos, hipócritas, mentirosos, sin alma… hizo una pausa por el dolor en su costado, lo que Alexander interpreto con indecisión a decir lo que tenia en mente 

¿Qué?...dilo… ¿Qué somos? ¿demonios?… si, lo somos… si lo soy… ¿crees ofenderme con tal apelativo?...

No seas idiota…¡¡¡ughh!… ¡demonios!…¡¡¡malditos tu y toda tu estirpe!… se sentó nuevamente frustrada, dolía, dolía endemoniadamente, pero que se iba a hacer su cuerpo era muy lento en sanar y mas sin su dragón 

Anlus, espera… no te muevas... dijo el joven pelirrojo acercándose rápidamente quitando el hechizo de impenetrabilidad de por medio 

¡¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!… grito furiosa, mientras trataba de alejarse lo mas posible, pero sus vendajes empezaron a adquirir tonos carmesí mientras mas se movía 

Por favor… trataba de acercarse sin lastimarla, pero en el proceso recibió varios golpes hasta que pudo inmovilizar sus manos …por favor… solo… quédate quieta… cuando te recuperes… podrás hacer lo que quieras… hasta volar la casa… si lo deseas… pero por favor… solo… le abrazo poniéndose detrás de ella, con desesperación hasta que dejo de forcejear …quieta…eso …¡¡¡MAIA!…¡¡¡VEN AHORA!…

¿Que sucede señor?… ¡RAYOS!… ¡QUE PASO!… dijo la mujer alterada cuando le vio sostener el cuerpo de la joven 

¡Ayúdame!… le dejo el camino libre a maia mientras el se encargaba de que Angelus dejara de moverse …Anlus… susurro suavemente al oído de la chica esperando calmarla …esto es absurdo… tu siempre confiaste en mi…

Nunca debí hacerlo… ¡¡¡argghhh! trato de librarse de sus manos … maldita la hora en que decidí confiar en un demonio…

Esa hora fue cuando nos hicimos amigos… vio como maia terminaba de curarla nuevamente, y con un gesto salía rápidamente de la habitación 

¡Te odio… con toda el alma!…

No es verdad… si lo hicieras ya hubieras destruido la casa con todos nosotros… puedes hacerlo…

¡Te odio!... ¡te odio!… ¡te odio!… ¡te odio!…

Escucha… por que solo lo diré esta vez… yo no te traicione…bueno al principio todo era un plan de mi padre, si… pero todo cambio… tu lo cambiaste… vio que Angelus le ponía atención a sus palabras, por lo meno había ganado una pequeña batalla …yo debía sacarte quien y donde escondían al guardián y la kiara… pero no pude…por eso trate de alejarme…dejar de ir a nuestras charlas pero tampoco pude y cada vez la culpa me corroía por dentro… me enviaste una carta antes de ocurriera todo, puesto que falte a nuestra ultima cita, ¿no? ella afirmo mi hermano me descubrió leyéndola y sin decirme nada puesto que empezaba a desconfiar de que yo pudiera con el objetivo, aun desconfía de mí, mi padre solo dijo que yo era su orgullo, que había logrado su objetivo, tu confianza. se puso en mi lugar y te tendió una emboscada. Me entere a las horas… puesto que mi padre ya tenia la información que necesitaba, así que solo necesite unir cabos… te encontré en uno de los calabozos del castillo a punto de morir pese a tu inmortalidad… mi padre se había encargado de hechizarte para que lo perdieras todo, hasta tus recuerdos… lo único que pude hacer fue darte mi poder demoníaco y parte de mi alma esperando que tu cuerpo pudiera soportarlo, te saque del castillo y te deje lo mas cercana a tu casa… ya de ahí lo sabes todo…ahora solo te di algo de mi poder para que reaccionaras… seguro eso libero tu memoria…tus recuerdos, donde yo estaba, todos y cada uno de ellos…

……….

Di algo… se que fue muy cobarde no hacértelo saber pero… tenia miedo de que me rechazaras…

Ya lo sabía…

¿Qué?...

Ya lo sabía… lo del plan…lo de la emboscada no…

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿acaso me lo hubieras dicho por propia voluntad?... alex se quedo callado …¿ves?... yo solo pensaba que tal vez si nos conocíamos lo suficiente te haría desistir de hacerlo… de seguir peleando por el poder……y me confié… confié en ti…y …. Me equivoque…

No, no lo hiciste… le soltó las manos por fin, dejándola libre de hacer lo que quisiera …yo confió en ti…y se que a pesar de todo tu aun confías en mi…

…… se viro viéndole de frente … confías demasiado… y eso te matara… se preparo para atacarle, pero este ni siquiera se movió 

Solo en ti y nadie mas… lo sabes…Ya te lo dije si hubieras querido matarme lo hubieras hecho apenas al haber abierto los ojos…

Aun no me conoces lo suficiente… dijo con voz fría y calculada a la par que en un rápido movimiento y manteniendo la agilidad y soltura de un gato salio del abrazo y de la cama …Petrificus…ahora tengo alma de demonio…

…… le miro entre asombrado y molesto por haber sido pillado por sorpresa 

Bye… sonrió, pero esta no duro mucho cuando vio como Alex concentraba su energía demoníaca para romper el hechizo, sin pensarlo mucho emprendió la retirada, supo que alex se había librado de su hechizo cuando salía de la habitación sin mirar atrás 

Cuando te atrape… fue lo ultimo que escucho Angelus antes de tratar de encontrar la salida 

--------------------------------------------------

La pacifica calma fue rota por los estruendosos gritos de cierto personaje pelirrojo que empezaba a quedarse afónico de tanto gritar. Sus compañeros le miraban con una mezcla de resignación y cierta diversión, era divertido ver gritar a su compañero, aunque ya se lo esperaban. Ante los gritos dos muy exaltados hombres entraron a trompicones en la habitación.

¿Qué sucedió?... pregunto algo alterado Lupin 

¿si, a quien mataron?... pregunto un igual alterado Sirius 

No ha pasado nada…

¿en serio?

Bueno, si, solo que ron se acaba de enterar de ciertas cosas… dijo divertido harry 

……. el pelirrojo se quedo estático sin habla 

Oh…¿ y que cosas fueron, si se puede saber?

Odio a las serpientes… aghhh…

Oh, tiene que ver con los Slyterin, ¿no?

Recordaran que las kiara tiene dos dagas estos solo afirmaron bueno.. blaise…

ESE MALDITO… salio corriendo de la habitación dejándolos a todos confusos 

ESPERA RONALD WEASLEY… gritaron todos y corrieron fuera de la habitación comprendiendo lo que quería hacer cierto pelirrojo 

No es que estuviera enteramente enojado, bueno tal vez un poco pero es que simplemente ese sujeto lograba exasperarle y no sabia cuanto. Oía los gritos de todos a sus espaldas gritándole que se detuviera, pero estaban sabia que ellos sabían que no se iba a detener así que les ignoro para prestar atención a su camino, estaba a pocos metros de la habitación donde harry dijo que blaise estaba, vio como la puerta de dicha habitación se abría dando paso a la silueta de Blaise, ya estaba, todo pareció mas denso, la molestia exploto, le empujo no con tanta fuerza como hubiera deseado, le vio tambalear y caer sentado.

¿¡QUE TE PASA, WEASLEY?... le grito molesto cierto rubio, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo 

HURON, NO TE METAS… le dijo conteniendo su enojo 

Mira… primero… mi nombres es draco… puedes usarlo o Malfoy como te parezca pero no me llames así…¿nos, entendemos?... dijo silbando las palabras conteniendo de no gritarle ahí mismo y segundo me meto por que es mi hermano con quien te estas metiendo y esta herido, sino no tendría ningún problema en dejarle, el puede defenderse y hacerte papilla sin ayuda alguna…

¿herido?

¿¡que? ¿potter no te lo dijo? dijo con el sarcasmo de antaño, recalcando el potter inconcientemente dejando ver su molestia, la cual fue claramente captada por todos los presentes, mas aun por un ojiverde blaise fue atacado en el castillo, aun no se recupera…pero…si Potter ya te informo… solo devuélvelas y desaparece… y todos felices…¿captas?...

No…

No que…

Tengo que hablar con el… a solas… recalco la ultima frase 

No, lo primero que hiciste al verle fue golpearle y pretendes que te deje a solas con el…

Hazte a un lado… le advirtió el pelirrojo 

No…

Draco esta bien… no le hará daño… intervino harry tratando de menguar la situación 

Cállate… potter… dijo siseando cada palabra, con ese tono que hacia enojar a harry 

harry entrecerró los ojos sintiendo una leve furia, tal vez había metido la pata, pero esto se estaba volviendo algo imposible draco… dijo con voz silbante cargada de molestia 

¿Qué?... le dijo retante 

…… círculos de magia capturaron a cierto rubio creando círculos oscilantes de energía y hielo a lo largo del cuerpo 

ARGHHH!... grito el joven rubio al sentir la presión en su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas frente a su atacante 

¡HARRY! ¿¡QUE HACES? LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO…

Suel…suelta… SUELTAME… EXPELLIARMUS… grito haciendo un esfuerzo máximo, aventando a harry contra la pared no con la fuerza que debería pero lo hizo nunca… nunca… jamás… vuelvas… a hacer algo parecido… dijo con voz entrecortada, tratando de recomponer su postura …nunca… tomo algo de aire y se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido posible 

Draco…

¿Qué te paso?... pudiste matarle… sino fuera por que… unicornios alados… sino fuera por que es fuerte…

Lo se…

Ve tras el… no se veía bien… dijo de forma seria Blaise sino lo haces… no te perdonara y yo tampoco… así que… harry se levanto recuperándose del golpe, solo asintió comprendiendo y fue tras los pasos de draco 

Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

Lo entiendo pasen…

Solos…

Hermione… esta le sonrió …¿podrías hacerme un favor?... esta asintió ¿podrías ir con el profesor Dumbledore , y avisarle a mis amigos que necesito verles?...

Claro… si necesitas ayuda, grita vendré inmediatamente… dijo la castaña enviándole una mirada poco amigable al pelirrojo 

Te lo agradezco…

Hermione le sonrió, y en compañía de Lupin y Black se perdió por los pasillos en busca de de lo que le había encomendado blaise. Cuando los dos por fin estuvieron solos, blaise le invito a pasar hacia la habitación donde hasta el momento había estado. En el interior de la habitación se sentaron en unos sillones cremas que daban hacia los ventanales estratégicamente ubicados alrededor de una mesilla alargada de cristales de colores calidos.

bien ¿Qué deseas saber?...

¿Por qué yo?...

le miro evaluativamente fue un accidente… realmente no fue premeditado… mintió a medias 

Entiendo…

…el proceso será rápido…no necesitara mucho… solo que quieras devolverlas y estas pasaran a mi cuerpo inmediatamente…

Si tú eres el que protege las dagas… ¿Por qué pasaron a mi cuerpo tan fácilmente?...

No lo se… pero las necesito de vuelta… nadie debe enterarse de que estas existen o que las tengo yo…

¿Por qué tanto interés, para que sirven y por que tu las custodias?...

Son importantes… no puedo decirte mas…me imagino que potter ya te informo de todo, ¿no?…

Algo… casi nada…

Las dagas pueden ser una maldición o un gran favor… pueden ser un seguro para no liberar el poder total de la kiara, pero se necesitan a dos magos con mucho poder para eso y saber como hacerlo, pero también pueden liberar el poder que tiene esta…

¿Qué pasaría si decido quedármelas?

Pagaras un precio…

¿Cuál?...

El joven suspiro profundamente, como cuando un juzgado espera su sentencia de muerte. Sin decir mas se levanto de donde estaba sentado dándole la espalda y frente a los ojos de Ron se despojo de la mitad de la túnica, revelando la piel de los hombros y gran parte de la espalda. La cual se encontraba aun surcada por innumerables heridas que empezaban a cicatrizar y ese extraño tatuaje de dragón que marcaba aun mas la piel brillando con destellos nácar bajo las marcas carmesí. Ron le miro como embelesado y horrorizado, la piel relucía brillante casi etérea en color cobre contra la luz que dejaba pasar por lo ventanales creando una extraña aura alrededor de blaise.

Los cuerpos de ambos exhibían claros contrastes; la verdad era que cada uno había recibido diferentes entrenamientos a lo largo de sus años de vida, mientras que el cuerpo del pelirrojo parecía haber evolucionado, su cuerpo había crecido tanto en altitud como amplitud, su cuerpo había adquirido una musculatura bastante marcada por los deportes que seguro había practicado desde muy pequeño además de los entrenamientos arduos que tenia con potter de cuando en cuando, mientras que el de blaise seguía conservando esa delgadez elegante que le hacia parecer aun con mas porte. Tenia una musculatura poco definida pero con ese algo que le hacia ver tan bien, además el mechón platino le daba mas elegancia y distinción de la que ya gozaba. Blaise se giro, y ron se sorprendió al ver que se había quedado mirando la espalda del joven más tiempo del que había pensado.

¿quieres pagar este mismo precio?...

…si es necesario…

Lo es… siendo el amigo mas cercano de potter deberías saberlo ya… y volvió a acomodarse la túnica, no supo por que pero cierto pelirrojo se sintió mal de ya no observar la espalda de aquel joven … la paz conlleva esfuerzos…

¿esfuerzos?...

Si… esfuerzos… los cuales son necesarios para sobrevivir…y obtener la anhelada paz…

Puedes morir…

No será…nada… cuando se obtenga la paz…

Y se dicen que las serpientes son las más astutas…

Lo somos…tu deberías ver las prioridades…esto no es un juego…y yo debo asumir mis responsabilidades… como tu las tuyas… le miro con esa mirada que parecía penetrarlo todo 

Las asumo… pero no voy a morir por eso…luchare si es necesario, hasta que no me quede mas…solo así aceptare la muerte, de otra forma jamás… dijo con obstinación 

Si es por la paz… yo si lo haré… sentencio, dándole la espalda en un elegante giro 

---------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa, mas específicamente en las puertas que daban hacia la habitación de draco, un muy nervioso harry se paseaba de un lado para otro no decidiendo si entrar o no.

demonios… toco tentativamente la puerta, a la par que empujaba para entrar … draco… al no recibir respuesta se aventuro a entrar a la habitación esperando que nada volara en dirección de su cabeza 

El rastro de algunas manchas rojas sobre el lustroso y brillante piso le dieron un mal presentimiento, que empezó a aumentar al seguir el rastro y este empezó a volverse mas grande. Se para de pronto incrédulo ante la escena, la habitación parecía vacía, las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que todo estaba en penumbras pero el rastro rojo parecía refulgir con fuerza, miro hacia donde se dirigía el rastro, vio que terminaba en una de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación. Pronuncio algo en voz alta y de pronto la habitación se ilumino, dejando ver la escena que jamás hubiera querido ver, la habitación se encontraba vacía, no estaba el rubio.

Se maldijo internamente, pero lo primordial era encontrar al rubio al parecer no se encontraba bien, la desesperación comenzaba a carcomerle el alma y esas manchas no hacían mas que aumentar los malos presentimientos que ya tenían. Miro hacia todos lados, pensando a mil por segundo, con determinación, salio de la habitación y llego al despacho de la casa, ahí con voz fuerte pronuncio una contraseña, de pronto la estancia se ilumino creando un mapa espectral de la mansión y sus alrededores a sus pies, como su mapa, claro que mas detallado, pronuncio el nombre de draco y el mapa le dio la ubicación del joven, no se encontraba en la mansión, sino fuera de ella y seguía moviéndose como si estuviera corriendo.

Los jardines eran inmensos, el miedo le inundo, draco no conocía los jardines podría perderse, aunque ya no había problema con el laberinto mágico pues reconocía a draco como parte de la familia, pero estar en los jardines no era buena idea, es mas ni siquiera el mismo los conocía, con un ademán de su mano el mapa desapareció y el hizo lo propio encontrándose en el momento en que vio la estela dorada de la capa de protección de draco desaparecer por la curva de los altos setos. Corrió tras el, sintiendo la estela de magia que dejaba a su paso, el corte poco estilizado de las losetas grises de cemento, le hacían sentir que el camino jamás terminaría. Las enredaderas crecidas entre las forjaduras de hierro antiguo de los arcos y entradas tupidas de rosales multicolor desviaban la vista del camino. Las fuentes en mármoles envejecidos por el tiempo de las imponentes fuentes y algunas cascadas naturales del lago que rodeaba la mansión, se paro sintiendo como la energía de draco se detenía en un solo lugar, al parecer había dejado de correr, recorrió con la mirada en que parte de los jardines se encontraba mas no pudo reconocerlo, seguro que nunca había estado ahí, es mas tal vez nadie había estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Las hojas caídas y las fuentes olvidadas por el tiempo. Era como si el otoño se hubiera instalado y jamás se hubiera marchado, aunque muchos de los árboles floreaban jubilosos dándole un contraste bastante extraño, como entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo. Camino cautelosamente por el camino, este se dividió entre una brecha dividida por un gran sauce llorón, las grandes ramas parecían casi ocultar las dos brechas. Se estaba decidiendo por la brecha de la derecha cuando sintió la energía de draco desvanecerse, esa sensación de vació, como si otra magia le atrajera, le atrajo hacia el centro del sauce, extrañado entro entre las ramas que le ocultaron por completo, aunque por dentro los rayos lunares se filtraban haciendo algo de claridad, revelando algunos herrajes de plata cubiertos por el moho, el tiempo y el olvido. Toco los herrajes, antiguos por lo que parecían, al contacto estos se abrieron dándole paso a lo que supuso era otro jardín.

Los palacetes de cristales empañados por el polvo y la falta de dedicación le dieron la bienvenida, la claridad de los rayos lunares le daban al jardín un toque exuberante y a la vez tan pasivo, una bandada de dragones miniaturas le sobresaltaron saliendo de improvisto a lo lejos en el paisaje de muy complicados y estructurados palacetes. Miro por doquier tratando de localizar al rubio, no sabia por que pero sabia que estaba ahí, camino adentrándose entre las finas estructuras de piedra labrada, a lo lejos un reloj de sol llamo su atención, se acerco receloso admirando en la base de este algo brillante que era iluminado por la luna. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, al ver de lo que se trataba, eran insignias de prefectos y primeros lugares, toda la base del reloj eran brillantes insignias doradas. Esto no le pareció raro, lo que si lo fue ver, el nombre de diez de estas que particularmente se encontraban al centro del reloj formando una estrella, los nombres ahí escritos: Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Black, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Angelus Shalim, Alexander Infernatti, Miliardo Threemaus, la mayoría de los nombres los conocía pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar. Volvió a su búsqueda, no necesito demasiado.

El rubio se encontraba arrodillado en uno de los palacetes mas alejados sosteniéndose con una de sus manos de la pared y con la otra presionaba fuertemente su boca, como esperando que con eso dejaran de salir los borbotones de sangre que escapaban de su boca, nariz y ojos, como un llanto rojo que manchaban el que había sido un blanco piso de mármol.

draco… le miro asustado por la cantidad de sangre que salía de la boca del rubio, este pareció sobresaltado al ver a su prometido, le miro con algo de esfuerzo. Harry trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por un gesto de draco, el cual le advertía que no se acercara 

no… logro decir con dificultad entre los borbotones de sangre …no… no te me… acerques…

draco…pero... yo… se arrodillo frente a el, no sabiendo realmente que hacer 

me atacaste… dijo con algo de reproche en la voz 

lo siento… lo siento… tanto… santos magos…. Que estupido soy…yo te hice esto… te lastime… diablos… soy un maldito…

pensé que me querías…

por supuesto que si, nunca debí hacerlo, es más ni siquiera pensarlo… soy un desgraciado…

… le miro, aun lagrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos, apenas pudo sonreír, harry se encontraba arrepentido, eso era todo lo que quería saber. Que aun le amaba …no… no lo hiciste… le acaricio el rostro manchándole con su propia sangre …esto era cuestión de tiempo…

No es verdad… nunca debí hechizarte… lo siento…

Cálmate… nada puedes hacer…ARGHHHH!... el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a iluminarse, como si algo dentro de el empezara a emanar una luz cegadora, extendiéndose por doquier poco a poco …vete…harry… esta… comenzando…debo ir…abrirlas… debo hacerlo…solo…

No… se aferro a el en un abrazo …a donde tu vayas yo iré… afrontaremos esto juntos…

Pero…AGHHHhh…si así lo deseas… trato de controlar el dolor y la luz que amenazaba con cubrirlo todo, el abrazo sobre su cuerpo se estrecho mas, sin llegar a lastimarle, sonrió, solo en esos brazos podía sentirse seguro …juntos, así lo haremos… cerro los ojos e invito a la luz cubrirlo todo 


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII:

La Historia del Guardián III…

Si todo fuera tan sencillo como pronunciar unos simples hechizos y todo el dolor y el amor desaparecieran, la vida seria más sencilla. Oh, momento, eran magos podían hacer eso, aunque realmente no todo podía solucionarse con hechizos y por algo no podía hacerse algo de esa magnitud, ¿no podían ir contra la naturaleza o si?…

Corría rápidamente esquivando los posibles obstáculos, conocía perfectamente la casa, nada había cambiado, bueno tal vez casi nada. Si seguía así sabia que pronto encontraría el final del pasillo, se encontraba en el segundo piso por lo que la única forma de salir era por la entrada, la cual estaba al final de la grandiosa escalera, la cual daba al recibidor amplio de perfecto mármol negro, adornado por la gigantesca mesa redonda del mismo material e incrustaciones de oro antiguo haciendo grandes y excéntricas figuras en las patas y bordes. El gigantesco jarrón redondo de esmalte oscuro de alguna dinastía ya extinta se exhibía sobre esta repleto de hermosas flores poco comunes pero de exuberante belleza y frente a este las grandiosas y cristalizadas puertas de la entrada. En saltos de tres escalones fue bajando la escalera con el mismo ritmo, aunque su huida fue detenida por la concentración de energía que se desplegó en medio de esta cuando ella estaba por pasar esa área. Las flamas oscuras aparecieron en un instante dándole paso a la figura molesta de Alex.

hasta que llegas… pensé que me lo pondrías fácil….

…… le miro con la penetrante mirada gris metálico 

Entonces… ¿me dejaras pasar?… o…¿tendré que pedírtelo por favor?... sonrió de forma risueña 

¿en verdad crees que pasaras?... dijo de forma dura tratando de tantear el terreno 

….ummm… pareció pensarlo durante algunos segundos ….si… creo que si… sonrió cínicamente 

No estés tan segura… las brillantes orbes platino se entrecerraron dejando simplemente dos ranuras muy estrechas 

No necesito estarlo…lo se… sentencio de forma burlesca con una brillante sonrisa … entonces… ¿Que hacemos, me dejaras pasar o tomamos el té?...

No, no te dejare pasar, si quieres el té suena bien… le respondió con cinismo …aunque preferiría almorzar, ya es hora… Maia hace excelentes panecillos para el té…aunque prefiero sus pasteles o los canapés y sobre todo... empezó a divagar, al parecer el enojo se había esfumado al solo escuchar la palabra comida 

¡Deja de decir estupideces!… le grito esperando así poder atraer su atención, lo cual sabia que hacia adrede pues sabia que con ello la molestaría, le conocía bastante bien y eso la enfurecía aun mas que el hecho que la ignorara si no te quitas entonces no estorbes…

Entonces… pelea…. cambiando su posición de tontuelo por una mirada burlesca 

Si así lo quieres… entonces que así sea… sonrió poniéndose en posición defensiva 

Angelus tomo impulso dando una vuelta por dentro, Alex al ver el movimiento supo que debía esquivar o el golpe seria fuerte, instantes antes de que Angelus le golpeara salto hacia atrás, el golpe fue terrible, la energía del golpe expulsada por Angelus destruyo el lugar donde antes había estado Alex dejando la ola de escombros y polvo a su paso. Alex que se había quedando mirando de reojo el impacto no percibió que Ángelus se le había acercado dispuesta a atacarle., solo pudo sentir la ráfaga de aire de una de las patadas de Ángelus que había pasado demasiado cerca de su cara sino hubiera reaccionado rápidamente. Esquivar los ataques no era tan sencillo como en un principio había pensado, Ángelus era mas fuerte de lo que recordaba, ahora aun mas con el conocimiento de su energía oculta y por lo visto la aprovechaba al máximo, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera herida y grave.

Trato de mantener el balance cuando Angelus le ataco de frente con varios golpes directos hacia su rostro, mas la defensa que había implementado sin pensar no le ayudaba todo lo que necesitaba, trato de frenar el caudal de energía que los golpes le imprimían a su cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder, pero solo logro no ver el ataque con la rodilla que Angelus le conecto en plena boca del estomago lanzándole a los pies de la escalera.

amanecimos un poco lentos hoy, ¿no, amor?... dijo con una risilla que exasperaría al mas calmado 

… gruño molesto, levantándose lentamente, el ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa, toda ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y se burlaba, solo ella podía burlarse de el y no salir afectada en el proceso. Solo ella lograba sacarle de sus casillas, de su habitual estado de calma, colmarle el plato … creo que no diría eso si fuera tu… se quito un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca 

Creo que yo no soy el que esta sangrando… le sonrió con mera burla 

Si, pero eso lo podemos arreglar… dijo a la defensiva atacando ¡Varranta!... el ataque subió al ras de la escalera destruyendo como un tornado todo a su paso, ella simplemente se movió un paso dejando que el ataque pasara a su lado sin hacerle el menor daño, bueno solo corto algunos cabellos y algún corte pequeño en la mejilla 

Ummm… excelente…aunque para lanzar algo así asegúrate que la próxima vez no pueda moverme para recibir todo el ataque...¿no? y Alex… el movimiento fue tan rápido que este no la vio acercarse, solo cuando sintió el susurro en su oreja y esos ojos fríos como piedras pulidas y oscuras … no vuelvas a intentarlo… le golpeo el rostro con un puñetazo fuerte y directo, Alex solo pudo retroceder un poco tomándose la cara para no trastabillar …veo que si seguimos así ninguno ganara… así que por que no dejamos los juegos y peleas en serio…

…. le miro mientras con el dorso se limpiaba la sangre que empezaba nuevamente a salir de la nariz y un ligero corte en la mejilla … si tu lo quieres…

Claro…no necesitas preguntar…

Hagamos una apuesta, si gano hablamos… si ganas…

No me gusta apostar… lo sabes…

Lo se…

Ummm… no lo se… tal vez…

Promételo…

Quizás… veremos después… del resultado… sonrió de forma gatuna bajando sus defensas, en una posición neutra de ataque … ataca…

----------------------------

Las gotas frías de agua le hicieron reaccionar al instante, pudo sentir como la lluvia era ligera y fresca, y mojaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar donde se encontraba, aunque mas bien la desesperación de ver ciertos ojos platino fue la primicia en su mente abriéndose paso entre la inconciencia hurgando dolorosamente hasta la luz, abrió los ojos asustado, miro a través de lo que parecían hierbas crecidas, con hermosas luciérnagas en las puntas. Se levanto viendo como la llovizna seguía bañando con su frescura a la lejanía, observo donde se encontraba, podía observarse la luna inmensa en lo alto dejando sus reflejos por doquier creando reflejos espectrales, la niebla cubría ciertas partes del bello paisaje.

Las inmensurables montañas cubiertas de verdor y azulados cristales, los pequeños setos y árboles crispados de llanto. No le importaba lo hermoso del paisaje, para el solo había una persona que podía abstraer toda su atención y justamente no se encontraba a su lado, cerro los ojos concentrándose en sentir la magia del rubio, mas nada, no podía sentirla por ningún lado, trato de que su magia se expandiera para buscarla la otra, mas solo logro hacerlo por poco tiempo, al parecer algo le impedía hacerlo. Miro sus ropas, la sangre aun seguía ahí, así que no había sido un sueño, debía encontrar al rubio, camino con cautela observando detenidamente donde podría encontrarse, donde podría estar su rubio, a su paso, las hierbas altas se mecían creando movimiento de luces multicolor. Sentía como la túnica se pegaba mas a su cuerpo por la llovizna a lo lejos pudo observar con algo de dificultad puesto que la neblina era espesa, las puntas de lo que parecían astas o puntas de algún edificio, no lo pensó solo corrió hacia ahí.

¡DRACO!... gritaba mientras corría, solo escuchaba como el eco era su único acompañante …esto parece una maldita prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos… maldición…

Las neblinas se disipaban mientras atravesaba las praderas, lo que encontró fue que eras efectivamente puntas, pero puntas extremadamente altas de los soportes de un punte de madera, que parecía extremadamente antiguo.

Miro los borde de lo que un tal puente, el abismo se oscurecía pasado los dos metros y con la espesa neblina no le daba mucha confianza de donde terminaría tal. Se cercioro de que las cuerdas aun se mantuvieran en buenas condiciones, ya que por alguna extraña condición no podía utilizar su magia. Solo esperaba que draco estuviera mejor que el.

-----------------------------

Apretó fuertemente y medio abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió a sus pulmones llenarse de liquido, sus pulmones se contraían haciéndole doloroso moverse, el aire, necesitaba el aire, trato de nadar hacia lo que parecía la superficie, mas lo que parecía liquido, era pegajoso y de color verde, verde como la sangre de un escogruto, sus pies trataban inútilmente de llevarle a la superficie mas parecía que estos se encontraba presos y firmemente sellados en alguna cosa, con mucha fuerza logro apenas salir a la superficie para luego volver a ser sumergido con la misma intensidad; por lo menos había logrado obtener algo de aire en los escasos segundos en la superficie.

Abrió los ojos tratando de que su corazón se calmara y por ende dejara de sofocarle con la respiración que no podía hacer ahora con el poco ahora con el poco aire que guardaban sus pulmones. Miro sobre lo que parecían ser las paredes de su encierro, de un cristal grueso y transparente, encerrado entre vértebras viejas y retorcidas como si de acero antiguo se tratase o mas bien músculos de alguna planta viva en otro tiempo. O más bien viva en este momento, vio como esas ramas se movían apretando más el cristal o lo que parecía el cristal, sintió como el líquido dentro del cristal comenzaba a pulsar o algo así. Así mismo se dio cuenta de que lo que parecía una burbuja de cristal, se encontraba encarnada a lo que parecían unas enormes, gigantescas puertas labradas y derruidas en piedra vieja.

Las puertas, se encontraba en las puertas, al parecer todo eso era una prueba. No sabia que esto fuese necesario para abrirlas, solo esperaba poder resistir para hacerlo, y para poder volver a ver a harry. Si el estaba así, lo mas seguro es que el Gryffindor estuviera igual o pero solo rogaba que estuviese bien, que resistiera, solo era una prueba, una prueba y debían afrontarla por separado, ¡Maldición, si apenas hacia unos minutos había acordado afrontarlo juntos, y ahora se encontraban separados, pero tal vez así fuese mejor. Seguro les estaban probando para ver si podían confiar entre ellos, poder salir confiando solo en ellos, debía lograrlo, lo iba a hacer. La pulsación se hacia cada vez mas continua y el aire comenzaba a quemar en sus pulmones, sabia que significaba, debía volver a salir, pero la verdad no sabia si tenia la fuerza para hacerlo y al mismo tiempo la esfera se llenaba con ese liquido verde dejando cada vez menos espacio para respirar, sus últimos pensamientos antes de dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones y tratar con todas sus fuerzas de volver a salir a flote, fue que harry estuviera bien.

---------------------------------

entonces…

……

Me darás las dagas… dijo exasperado por la pasividad del pelirrojo, cuando la situación no daba para eso 

No…

¿Por que?... sabia que algo así podía ocurrir, los Gryffindors y sus tonteras, diablos 

No quiero…

…. lo dicho… testarudos, idiotas y sepa Merlín que mas … nadie debe saber de las dagas… y tu sin los hechizos de protección las estas exponiendo claramente al enemigo…

Eso puede solucionarse… dime que hechizos son y los pondré en practica ahora…

Necesitan mas de un mes de preparación… no se pueden aplicar nada mas por que si… cada uno de ellos debe ser aplicado sistemáticamente….

Aun así, no… no cambiaré de opinión…

¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?... tentó, tal vez el pelirrojo no fuera tan tonto, esperaba que no 

Ummm… nada… no quiero y punto… le miro serio, dejando entrever determinación y algo de esa valor Gryffindor del cual era poseedor, además que en el fondo pero no por ello menos importante el brillo de algo que tal vez Blaise no supo interpretar o tal vez no quiso interpretar 

…… no por lo visto no, así que tendría que echar mano de su varita y maldecirle hasta que decidiera lo contrario a menos que… sus ojos se estrecharon, una sonrisa de suficiencia adorno sus gestos, era un Slyterin y los Slyterin siempre conseguían lo que se proponían y esta no seria la excepción, aunque esperaba que Ronald cooperara y no lo mandara muy lejos 

¿Por qué me miras así?... le mirada de Blaise le dio mala espina 

¿en verdad, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?... dijo con una sonrisita seductora, mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde Ron se encontraba sentado apaciblemente 

…ugh… Ron trago duro, conocía esa forma de actuar, mas de la que en verdad le hubiera gustado, Blaise quería seducirle, aunque podía ver cierto temor a ser rechazado por el, nada mas lejos de la realidad, al parecer Blaise aun pensaba que era hetero, pero aun con eso quería lograr que le devolviera las dagas sin preguntar nada mas, no era tan estúpido aunque los demás pensaran eso, tenias mas experiencia de lo dejaba ver y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad 

¿en serio?... dijo blaise trepándose sobre las rodillas del pelirrojo. Bien, este no lo había rechazado es mas le había dejado acomodarse mejor, eso era bueno, no como había pensado en que le aventaría y le pondría cara de asco, al parecer el pelirrojo sabia que intentaba hacer o estaba en shock, lo mas seguro es que lo ultimo pensó, puesto que no concebía a un ron experimentado en ese campo cuando no había visto que siempre estaba o con sus amigos o con alguna niña tonta 

….. le miro con cierto brillo travieso en los ojos, la semi sonrisa depredadora en los labios del pelirrojo, le hizo que su corazón diera un bote. Nunca le había mirado así, era extraño, por un breve momento le pareció que el no era el seductor, ron sonrió ahora si mas abiertamente, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la pequeña cintura del joven … ummm…¿decías?… dijo divertido ante la turbación de Blaise 

Yo…bueno… se callo por un momento tratando de componer sus ideas, las cuales habían escapado tan solo al verle sonreír de esa forma, muchos antes simplemente habían accedido con solo eso, pero este pelirrojo era diferente. ¡Magos oscuros, sabia el que podía derretir piedras con esa sonrisa. Si, al parecer si y tenia pleno dominio de ella, por que ahora volvía hacerlo y sus ideas volvían a huir de nuevo, además ese ligero movimiento de caderas que el pelirrojo le hacia seguir inconcientemente 

…umm… si …eso… era…¿Qué era lo que querías convencerme?... le parecía gracioso, nunca había visto a Blaise comportarse así, y la verdad le gustaba mucho, así tan tímido, no tan seguro y suficiente como siempre, si hasta se había sonrojado, jejej, que lindo. Pensó mientras sus dedos recorrían algo mas de piel, no fuera el se arrepintiera ahora 

…… bajo la vista al sentir los dedos recorrer algo de su piel, sintió enrojecer violentamente. ¿Por qué demonios la pasaba esto a el, si el no era el seducido o si, por lo visto si. Trato de levantarse, para así poder recomponerse, mas dos fuertes brazos le tenían preso en esa posición es mas le atrajeron mas hacia el pelirrojo en un fuerte tirón 

¿Qué haces?... pregunto asustado, ante el fuerte tirón, evito que Ron le atrajera hacia su pecho por la fuerza del impulso, poniendo sus dos manos en los bordes del sillón, quedando así a centímetros de su rostro 

Lo que querías hacer…¿no?... le acaricio el rostro dejando aun un brazo sobre la estrecha cintura 

…… ladeo la cara avergonzado, si quería hacer eso pero de modo distinto, el siendo seductor y no seducido. Pero… es que no podía, no con esos ojos azul profundo mirándole tan de cerca, no así 

Ya veo… hizo el movimiento de levantarse y Blaise se levanto dejándole hacerlo …¿tanto deseas esas dagas como para seducirme?...

…… no le miro, no quería mirarle 

¡RESPONDEME!... le grito, ya algo molesto por la falta de respuesta de su acompañante 

…… se encogió ante el grito, sabia que Ron podía reaccionar de esa forma, pero no quería que reaccionara así, no en este momento 

Entiendo… se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón … si las quieres aquí estoy… se dijo señalándose, abriendo las piernas en clara invitación, dejando ver la erección que apresaban sus pantalones 

……. blaise solo pudo abrir los ojos con espanto y asombro, debía obtener las dagas, pero estaba seguro de quererlo por algo así, se volvió hacia la puerta con la intención de salir lo mas pronto de ahí, para su espanto vio como esta se cerraba a solo un paso de salir, no tuvo que voltear para saber que Ron tenia su varita en las manos ….déjame salir… pidió, no mas bien rogó 

No…¿querías algo, no?... ven y hazlo… se mi puta esta noche… le sonrió con sorna y su voz tenia un tono áspero y seco … y te daré lo que quieres…

No quiero… era ahora el, el que no quería nada, dolía la mirada que el daba y esa forma de tratarle, su voz sonaba quebrantada y al punto de llorar 

Nunca… su voz sonó peligrosa, esto hizo que blaise le mirara puesto que nunca había visto a ron hablar así nunca, pequeño… vuelvas a iniciar algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte… sus ojos azul profundo le miraron fieramente, como una bestia acorralando a su presa 

..uhg… y blaise supo que había despertado algo que no sabia si quería conocer realmente 

---------------------------------

Lo que antes había sido un elegante y estupendo salón; ahora solo había escombros, polvo y la volcadura de las mesa gigantesca hecha añicos. Humo y polvo cubriéndolo todo, además de gran cantidad de pétalos de lo que habían sido flores y ahora cubrían gran parte del salón. Movió las manos creando ráfagas de viento, esta a su vez absorbieron el humo y el polvo dejándole limpio el campo de visión, se acerco hacia adonde lo había visto caer hacia tan solo unos segundos, varios pedazos de paredes cubrían el lugar, seguro se habían desquebrajado y caído encima después del impacto que le había hecho retroceder. Sonrió, se sacudió el polvo que se había instalado en uno de sus hombros, miro con desprecio los escombros, la imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios delato lo que al parecer ocurría, los escombros se movieron apenas imperceptiblemente para luego salir volando en todas direcciones en una explosión de magia y energía.

clap, clap… sonaron apenas los dos suaves aplausos …por un momento pensé que estabas muerto…hubiera sido una gran desilusión…

no tienes tanta suerte… mascullo algo irritado, este jueguito empezaba a molestarle 

por lo visto no… se sacudió el polvo que había caído sobre el traje verde esmeralda que ahora portaba, los largos cabellos platinos y oscuros en perfecta armonía cubriendo parte de su espalda y unas pequeñas y afiladas puntas que sobresalían de su cabeza, ni que decir de que su cuerpo ahora adornado por infinidad de joyas platino, la casaca verde abierta a un lado dejando ver parte del cremoso cuello y espalda, ajustada a la cintura por un apretado corsé negro e hilos esmeraldas, la casaca terminaba a mitad de sus muslo pero por la parte trasera dejaba arrastrar una cola de sirena, sus muslos eran cubiertos por un elegante pantalón oscuro, dejando casi descubiertos sus pies a no ser por los listones esmeraldas que los cubrían parcialmente y sus pantorrillas hasta casi las rodillas ajustando el pantalón ahí. Quito un par de mechones platino de su rostro dejando ver los intrínsecos tatuajes sobre su rostro 

…… se levanto, admirando nuevamente a la mujer que tenia ante si, ningún indicio en su rostro pudo decirle que era lo que pensaba en ese momento, tal vez, solo tal vez por un momento pensó que no la conocía como el pensaba hacerlo. Desecho tal pensamiento, mientras sacudía la cabeza esperando poder así quitar el polvo que cubría su rojizo cabello 

Pelea…o terminare con esto pronto…¿o en verdad crees que puedo tragarme de que estas peleando con todo tu poder? dijo ella con desprecio, puesto que Alex no le había atacado, y si lo hacia, no con toda su fuerza 

Me has descubierto… sonrió con dificultad … pero creo que no puedo complacerte…

…… sonrió mientras de sus brazos, de la carne y piel de estos sacaba dos filosas barras metálicas como si de filosos huesos metálicos fuesen, que abría dejando ver dos perfectos y muy detallados abanicos platino 

No pensaras…. abrió los ojos sorprendido, no pensaba que ella pudiera aun hacerlo …eso…

O claro que si… puedo y lo haré…¡Dantsun Petals sole!... en un movimiento de abrir y cerrar, en los abanicos creo dos grandes esferas de magia, en el ultimo movimiento estrello ambas creando ráfagas cortantes, de brillante magia, pura y sencilla pero mortalmente peligrosa 

La magia impacto de lleno sobre el pecho del pelirrojo lanzándole nuevamente contra lo que quedaba de una pared, desapareciéndola con el impacto y la fuerza de la magia. Se acerco satisfecha del trabajo, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se encontraba lleno de heridas que sangraban bastante, sonrió, con esto se daba por concluido el combate. Siempre tenían ese acuerdo el primero en caer inconciente era el perdedor, Alexander había caído primero.

Con sus pies toco uno de los hombros, para ver si aun estaba conciente, nada. Se arrodillo frente a el, acerco sus dedos hacia el cuello, respiraba, bien, se dijo mientras se levantaba. Bien. Sin más dio media vuelta, ya era hora de irse, tenía a quienes proteger, debían estar esperándola o ya debían estar en camino de la fortaleza de la eternidad si la creían muerta, solo esperaba que blaise pudiera con tan fuerte tarea, además no quería seguir con esta lucha, ya no había caso cuando menos para ella esta pelea ya no tenia sentido. Camino hacia la salida, estaba a unos pasos cuando la voz de Alex la detuvo.

Angelus…

¿Qué es lo que quieres?... dijo sin voltear 

Hablar… eso es lo que quiero… dijo pausadamente, tratando de caminar lentamente, sosteniéndose el hombro aun dolorido por el ultimo ataque 

…..yo gane…

Por que yo te deje…

No quisiste pelear… tu caíste primero… le dijo indiferente 

Lo se, tu tampoco lo hiciste estaría muerto si lo hubieras hecho…pero debemos hablar, es importante… es sobre tu protegido…

volteo apenas mirándole con recelo …bien… te escucho…

se acerco un par de pasos mas … mi padre… volverá al mundo…

No puede… sigue encerrado en donde mis antecesores lo encerraron… le dijo con cierto orgullo 

Si, pero han encontrado la forma de hacerlo, el castillo de Hogwarts fue el ultimo elemento para el conjuro… 13 matanzas, ríos de sangre romperán el sello de sangre sagrada… dijo tratando de esconder el dolor que sentía y no se reflejara en su voz 

¡Demonios!...

Esta noche, mi padre renacerá y si encuentra el chico será el fin de todo por lo que luchas…

No lo permitiré… le miro con el enojo y la determinación creciendo en sus pupilas 

Lo harás…pero no ahora…ahora, no podrás hacer nada… solo eres un Guardián… para encerrarlo tuvieron que morir 13 de tus ancestros, 4 arcángeles…y el sacrificio del ultimo portador de la kiara…

Si, pero yo no soy como ellos… podré hacerlo… además tenia algo previsto para cuando esto pasase… debo impedirlo…

No puedes… si lo haces, te descubrirás y les darás mas armas; mataran al chico moreno… al que proteges… al mago…

Blaise… susurro no sorprendida, sabia que algo así podía ocurrir 

Si… asintió a la par que dejaba escapar un suspiro 

¿Quién es?... ¿Quién demonios le ataco?...tu lo sabes… le tomo por el cuello zarandeándole a pesar de que sabia que le dañaba 

No, no lo se, solo le he visto un par de veces y ni siquiera en persona… solo se que si intervienes… esta vez si le mataran, sabrán que aun esta vivo y tu con el, por lo que he visto tiene tu sangre… dijo con algo de dificultad pues Ángelus solo apretaba el agarre 

(No es tiempo… ¿Qué debo hacer?)... pensó, viendo esas orbes claras, lo decidió, soltó el agarre en cuello de Alex 

además… aunque intervinieras… no puedes hacer nada contra el poder que será liberado hoy, lo sabes…

¿Qué propones?

suspiro pesadamente, al parecer ella estaba considerando hacer lo que iba a proponer …nadie sabe que estas viva a excepción de mi, mi padre y hermano piensan que moriste ese día en el castillo… si nos calmamos y pensamos juntos algo puede ocurrírsenos para impedir que algo mayor pase….piénsalo… si estas tu sola puede que lo que tienes planeado no surta efecto… mientras que si estas conmigo puedes ayudar mas a los que quieres proteger que estando con ellos, así ganaremos tiempo para buscar una forma de encerrarle de nuevo o algo mas permanente…

… cerro los ojos sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar 

Déjame ayudarte… por favor… te lo debo…

……. abrió los ojos y los entrecerró mirándole con desconfianza absoluta, no confiaba en nadie, es mas la ultima vez que había confiado era precisamente en la persona que tenia frente a si 

Por la confianza que alguna vez me tuviste…

….. le miro, dejando caer por fin la careta de indiferencia … esta bien… pero si algo les llega a suceder a esos chicos… especialmente a Blaise… acabare con lo que empecé hoy… sus ojos brillaron en fría ira, mientras le amenazaba con los finos filos del abanico …¿nos entendemos?

el pelirrojo solo atino a asentir …. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ese chico, tan solo es un mago, no?... dijo con molestia, dejando traspasar algo de celos en su voz 

Tu no sabes nada… y no es de tu incumbencia… replegó los abanicos y volvió a guardarlos dentro de sus brazos … volveré a mi habitación, necesito un buen baño y ni que decir de ti, llámame cuando este lista la cena… con un suave pase de sus dedos sobre su cabellos este se volvió completamente platino y se alargo hasta mas allá de sus pies 

Esta bien… dijo cansadamente viendo como Angelus aun manteniendo su nueva apariencia de demonio desaparecía en una llamarada idéntica a la suya …je… parecer ella es mejor demonio que yo… aughh… ¡diablos!... ¡Duele!... ¿Cómo rayos voy a conseguir que vuelva a confiar en mi?... se dijo a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer cansadamente en un sillón que había hecho aparecer …pero lo intentare, además no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace… sonrió mientras se levantaba y con un simple hechizo volvía a dejar el recinto tal y como había estado en un principio 


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII:

Temor a vivir sin ti I…

Llevaba horas escuchando a esa estúpida conferencia entre el lord, los Galzen y un demonio llamado Alima, el primogénito del señor de los infiernos, el cual desde que había entrado no le había quitado la vista de encima, la cual particularmente le fastidiaba la máximo. Entendía que los mas fieles mortifagos debían estar en la absurda conferencia, pero esto era insoportable, una cosa era la mirada lujuriosa de cualquiera pero otra era la de un demonio, por suerte tenia puesta la mascara que se había quitado solo cuando entraron estos y Alima le había observado sin esta, para que no viera el asco que empezaba a reflejarse en su cara, cuando pensaba por que Alima le miraba así, no era tonto sabia por que le miraba así.

Tener la atención de un mortal era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta la de un demonio y eso no le gustaba nada. Empezaba a envidiar la suerte de Severus que ahora mismo debía estar haciendo unas pociones que el lord le había encomendado y no tenia que estar ahí escuchando toda la sarta de estupideces. Por fin escucho la tan ansiada palabra de dar terminada esta reunión, al parecer el lord había llegado a un acuerdo. El lord se acerco a los mortifagos y anuncio sin mas de que la alianza había sido hecha, que ellos serian los primeros en recibir el poder demoníaco esta tarde, sin mas volviendo a sus asuntos, les dijo que salieran.

Salio sin apuro mientras los demás mortifagos empezaban a salir también, así que esta tarde recibirían el poder, su nuevo señor seria liberado, bah!... le importaba un comino si eso sucedía lo que importaba es que debían encontrar una manera para poder sacar a su hijo de ahí, ya que al parecer los rumores si eran ciertos. Esperaba que su contraparte estuviera bien, potter había prometido cuidarla, y al parecer estaba cumpliendo ya que había escuchado que el estupido demonio Alima había encabezado un ataque contra Hogwarts para capturar a las virtudes pero este no había tenido mucho resultado, ya que todos los alumnos fueron alertados, esperaba que draco se encontrara bien donde quiera que ahora se encontrara, puesto que hogwarts se había desvanecido hasta los cimientos y ellos no podían comunicarse por temor a que les descubrieran.

Un fuerte tirón en su hombro le hizo detenerse, se giro hacia la persona que se había atrevido a posar sus asquerosas manos sobre el con la varita preparada para maldecirle hasta el año que seguía, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verse reflejado en esos raros ojos verdes; Alima. El demonio de tez bronceada y largos cabellos lisos oscuros, de cuerpo bastante fornido y mucho mas alto que el le miraba con cierta sonrisa en los labios.

¿tan rápido nos abandona Sr. Malfoy?... dijo con voz fuerte y con un dejo de picardía el demonio 

….no realmente…debo ver a una persona… dijo con todo el aplomo que fue capaz, la sola presencia de ese demonio le desagradaba en extremo, por suerte aun llevaba la mascara puesta 

Puedo imaginar quien, pero… ¿ le molestaría acompañarme antes?... dijo con un tono poco comprensible de voz, Lucius no supo identificarla por completo, aunque ¿lo había dicho con sarcasmo, si, lo había dicho con ese tono tal utilizado por el como para no reconocerlo 

…. lo medito, no le agradaba la idea 

Necesito tratar un asunto muy importante con usted… si gusta acompañarme… dijo dándose vuelta y caminando rápidamente hacia un salón sin permitirle objetar nada 

Rayos… mascullo bajito, mas sin embargo le siguió debía mantenerse en total calma si quería representar un buen papel 

Entro sabiendo que nada bueno podría augurar de esto, pero debía mantener la calma y la fachada inamovible que tan bien perfeccionada tenia. El salón en si podía competir con el anterior, mas eso no era lo importante, sino el demonio que le miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa, las puertas del salón se cerraron y seguro sellaron cuando el entro, debía mantener la calma. Algo empezaba a no encajarle, no le gustaba sobre todo cuando la atmósfera estaba tan cargada de sensualidad y deseo.

bien…¿Qué es lo importante?... dijo con voz neutra, manteniendo siempre el tono impersonal 

pensé que seria mas listo Lucius… dijo con voz sensual acercándose hacia su objetivo 

¿a que se refiere?... se hizo al desentendido, permitiéndole al demonio quitarle su mascara 

Umm…tendré que ser mas directo…¿no?... acaricio el níveo perfil 

Oh…logro entender… dijo con cierto sarcasmo, mas aun manteniendo el tono impersonal …mas no es de mi gusto Sr. Así que si eso es todo me retiro…

Creo que aun no ha entendido… dijo sorpresivamente, tomándole por el cuello sujetándole contra uno de los muros del salón 

Le he entendido perfectamente… sus ojos acerados le miraban con desprecio … mas como podrá ver no estoy interesado…

Bastante interesante… nunca nadie me ha rechazado Sr Malfoy… dijo evaluativamente, acariciando con el pulgar la zona del pulso en el níveo y largo cuello 

Seré el primero… sonrió con suficiencia aun cuando sintió algo de presión en su cuello ante el osado comentario 

No lo creo… Lucius… acaricio la pierna en un atrevido movimiento, mas segundos después tenia la punta de una varita contra su cuello … eso es un no… levanto las manos en señal de rendición, la magia no podía ser mortal para el pero podría dañarle bastante cuando aun no tenia todo su poder en esplendor 

sonrió manteniendo aun su fachada bajo control, pero sus reflejos en pleno esplendor, con un movimiento le hizo retroceder unos pasos ve que no… dijo con sarcasmo pero no tengo el menor interés en que esta conversación siga…

Oh…debo suponer entonces que su negativa es por alguien mas… lanzo sonriendo, esto si iba a sacudirle 

Y si fuera así, ¿Qué?... dijo sin la menor paciencia o cautela 

Tendré que eliminar a la competencia…

No lo creo…

Yo si, mas cuando puede tratarse de un traidor y puedo comprobarlo, así que no creo que importe que le mate…

Entonces no hablamos de la misma persona…

Se que si… o cierto experto en pociones no es de quien hablamos…

Cuide sus palabras Sr. Alima… culpar a alguien de traición es un delito muy grave, mas entre mortifagos… le advirtió, manteniendo la calma, mas amenazándole fieramente con su varita 

No tengo por que…peor si quieres pruebas puedo dártelas cuando se las enseñe a los demás…

No… dijo tajantemente … no me importa…

¿No?...y yo que pensé que te importaba, vio una imperceptible señal de duda en el rostro del rubio, sonrió no mientas, Lucius, por mas que seas el mejor actor del mundo, yo soy un demonio… una de mis habilidades es ver los lazos afectivos entre las personas, puedo cambiar esos lazos y convertirlos en contrarios y así destruir… vio como las orbes platino se abrían en sorpresa Entonces…

¿Que quiere de mi?…

Lo sabes Lucius… sonrió triunfante, estaba consiguiendo lo que hasta ahora nadie podía ufanarse, estaba haciendo ceder al rubio 

Me esta chantajeando… le dijo molesto, no le gustaba ceder 

Diciéndolo así suena muy feo, pero básicamente, si, si te estoy chantajeando… realmente no me importa que haya un espía… no perjudica en nada nuestros planes, es mas ayuda… mas sin embargo no es bueno que nuestros aliados nos traicionen… aunque si aceptas puedo olvidarlo rápidamente…

¿que propone?... se mordió la lengua en un claro intento de no explotar y maldecir al demonio, que suponía seria su jefe, al cual debía tanta obediencia como al propio Voldemort 

Ven a mi recamara esta noche, si lo haces bien, te entregare toda la evidencia que tengo sobre cierto traidor y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, sino sabré que no aceptas el trato y sabrás por demás que haré con ella, ¿no?... el rubio afirmo con la cabeza con un mayúsculo esfuerzo, alima se le acerco tomando su rostro por la mandíbula con la clara intención de besarle, mas se detuvo ante las palabras del rubio 

¿Por qué yo?... pregunto con aire resignado, sintiendo como la presión sobre su mandíbula iba en aumento 

¿ves esto?... dijo apuntando hacia su frente donde aparecieron tatuajes e incrustaciones de plata y piedras negras semejando una corona … es el símbolo de mi estirpe… de que soy el hijo de lucifer… cada cierto tiempo escojo a una pareja…

Escoge a un demonio, los demonios solo escogen demonios…

Tu casi lo eres… pero puedes serlo completo… con mi ayuda y poder… lucius se mi pareja…

…..

Me atraen ciertas cosas y tu eres una de ellas… tienes una extraña aura, una extraña y oscura pureza que se refleja mas allá de la simple crueldad que intentas aparentar… quiero eso… destruir eso y ver en que puedo llegar a convertirte… la pureza es un extraño don… mas en una persona que no debería tenerla, eres especial y nadie puede verlo o tal vez si… paradójico ¿no?… pero entiende una cosa… no me gusta compartir así que tu sabrás… y sin mas le soltó el fiero agarre que ya había dejado marcas rojas en la piel de Lucius , saliendo del salón 

Lucius se acerco pausadamente a donde Alima había dejado su mascara, la tomo con las manos temblando de rabia. Maldito demonio, pero esto no se iba a quedar a si, sino no se llamaba Lucius Malfoy Coldsilver. Y si se llamaba así, nunca debes retar a un Malfoy y este en especial no se quedaba atrás, el sonido de algo quebrarse le trajo de sus cavilaciones, vio su mano, la mascara se había quebrado en pedazos cortándole la mano. Arrojo como si nada pasara los restos de la mascara, no importaba, había tomado una decisión y planeaba llevarla a cabo.

-----------------------------

sirius…. dijo con su tuene y calido tono de voz 

Dime …mon ami… dijo el aludido medio adormilado 

¿que pasara?...

¿a que te refieres? pregunto extrañado ante la inusual pregunta saliendo rápidamente de su aletargamiento 

Sabes, me he puesto a pensar. Con cada transformación una parte pequeña de mi se va desmoronando… dijo mientras miraba fijamente el ambarino contenido de su taza de té 

Lo se…

Bueno… ¿Qué pasaría si un día no regreso?... asentó con desgano al fin la taza en una mesilla cercana mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento junto a Sirius y caminaba nerviosamente hacia el ventanal 

¿Qué?

Si… que mi parte de lobo por fin le gane a la humana… y no quiera regresar a mi verdadera forma… para mi cada vez es mas difícil volver… y no quiero que por eso pueda lastimarlos… ahora que tengo mas poder… miro sus manos, como si en verdad de ellas emanara un inmenso e incontrolable poder tengo menos control, puedo sentirlo…

Eso no es cierto…

Sabes que si… cada vez paso mas tiempo como lobo… y mi cuerpo humano es el que sufre las consecuencias… se acerco a un espejo, miro su rostro y parte de los brazos con heridas … cada vez es peor… se despejo la cara de los mechones de cabello claro que caía como cascada sobre su rostro ocultando nuevas heridas 

Pero… Snape... ha logrado mejorar la poción matalobos… aunque me cueste reconocerlo… el sabe mucho de esto…

Si… pero no lo siente… no cada vez… hizo una pausa, volvió hacia el ventanal y miro la lejanía dándole la espalda hace años… le hice prometer a Angelus que si se salía de control, haría todo lo que tuviera en manos para detenerme, en ese tiempo nunca pensé que llegara a suceder pero ahora que es mas real debo pedirte…

No… ya se lo que me vas a pedir y no… se levanto molesto, no quería escuchar ya lo que tenia que decir 

Pero…

Nada… le callo con un movimiento de su mano si llega a suceder... te traeré de vuelta como siempre lo hemos hecho, te prometo eso, te traeré de vuelta no importa como, pero te traeré, así que no te preocupes… le abrazo por la espalda, en un fuerte abrazo, como si con ello pudiera protegerle de todo, del mundo, de sus pensamiento, de si mismo 

No quiero dañarles… susurro apenas con la voz ahogada, pero reconfortado por el abrazo de Sirius 

No lo harás… yo estaré contigo…

------------------

Con cautela se aproximo, su garganta le escocia por gritar varias horas el nombre de quien buscaba, aunque aun lo seguiría haciendo si así lo encontraba. También se encontraba algo cansado y algo herido en su camino se había encontrado con bastantes problemas, ninguno que no pudiera resolver con calma, pero a cada paso que daba estos parecían aumentar de grado de dificultad, dando como resultado su agotamiento y algunas heridas. Miro el lugar, le parecía extraño y lleno de peligro a su parecer, la verdad es que ya no sabia que esperar. Mas algo mas fuerte que el le inducía a estar ahí. Miro el recinto que se erigía frente a sus ojos, una especie de altar erigido en metal antiguo, donde los postes del lugar eran Ángeles en su actitud de eternos guardianes. Todo estaba como si hubieran pasado muchos años sin que nadie posara un pie ahí, miro unas inmensas puertas en las cuales se erigía un epitafio:

"La vida es un acto constante de confianza, creer en lo que podemos lograr, en lo que pueda aguardarnos, en lanzarse al oscuro y profundo vació, esperando que en algún momento, en algún sitio exista alguien que nos aguarde para salvarnos".

Movió las pesadas puertas, entrando un paso a la vez, las puertas rechinaron dejando a su paso una fina estela de polvo y suciedad. Las puertas dieron paso a un gigantesco pasillo, dio los primeros pasos hacia el, y las paredes se incendiaron dándole luz a cada paso, observo como a cada paso que daba la luz descubría a guardianes de piedra, Ángeles, manteniendo sus espadas en lo alto, en posición de ataque y resguardo, movió con la punta de sus zapatos los restos de lo que habían sido magníficos y gigantescos jarrones. Se quedo quieto un momento, algo no estaba bien. Sus sentidos se lo decían, miro hacia la oscuridad: hacia donde debía dirigirse, con igual alternancia hacia donde estaba la salida, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para esquivar el filo de una espada, los guardianes había despertado.

pero, ¿Qué demonios?...

no podía regresar por donde había venido, así que la única manera era avanzar, cuatro de los guardianes le impedían el paso a cada movimiento y a sus espaldas las puertas se habían cerrado, busco con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarle y por fin lo vio, en una de ellas entre las llamas había una espada, mas el fuego le frenaba, además sabia que si la tomaba tendría severas quemaduras, pero que diablos, no lo pensó, no tenia tiempo que perder tenia que encontrar a Draco, se acerco y metiendo la mano entre las llamas tomo la espada, que increíblemente no estaba ardiendo. Se enfrento a sus atacantes, estos le atacaron, mas no pudieron con la habilidad del pelinegro, una de las estatuas logro herirle mas nada grave. Mantuvo a raya a sus varios atacantes mas ellos no se cansaban y el si, se estaba cansando y sobre todo estaba enojándose, ninguna estatua sobredesarrollada le iba impedir cumplir con la promesa que había hecho. El enojo recorrió sus venas y su magia, la cual por fin logro proyectarse, harry pudo sentirlo y sin mucho miramiento lanzo varios hechizos destructivos contra sus demás atacantes mientras se enfrentaba a una de las estatuas. Las estatuas desaparecieron en grandes explosiones de magia, poder, polvo y miles de pedazos, cansado bajo la espada, la ceja le sangraba al igual que el brazo izquierdo, miro hacia donde las llamas en las paredes comenzaban a avanzar. Con algo de esfuerzo y dolor se encamino hacia donde quiera que estas le llevaran puesto que a sus espaldas las puertas seguían cerradas. Llego a una habitación donde todo parecía arder, desde el suelo hasta el techo, mas ya sin temerles entro, sobre un altar pudo observar una tela, parecida a su capa de invisibilidad, solo que en color dorado, a su lado había una espada, hermosamente forjada. Miro los objetos con mínimo interés, mas su interés en ese momento solo estaba en encontrar una salida, paso de largo el altar hacia lo que parecía una puerta tras este, pero en la habitación resonaron varias voces haciéndole detenerse de golpe.

_Toma la espada…_

_Acércate al altar…_

_Toca la Espada…_

_Toma la tela…_

_Has pasado la prueba…_

_Eres digno…_

_Ahora te pertenecen…_

_Toma los objetos y cumple con la promesa…_

Miro hacia todas partes y entre las llamas pudo distinguir a tres personas, bueno a lo que el pensaba que eran personas, si los seres humanos tuvieras alas, pronto salio de su error, viendo lo que a su parecer eran Ángeles, esto se acercaron hacia el. Pudo identificar esos rostros, eran los mismos que estaban en las estatuas, inmediatamente se puso alerta. Mas las palabras fluyeron por el recinto.

Uno de ellos, al parecer el más alto se acerco, tenía el cabello oscuro y ondulado, corto de tez morena y ojos verdes. _No te preocupes no podemos hacerte nada, mi nombre es Gabriel…. Lo de las estatuas era una prueba…_

_Nosotros ya no estamos en este mundo…mi nombre es Estaliol…_ dijo divertido otro mas, de largo cabello cenizo y bellos ojos ámbar 

_Más necesitábamos probarte…y el mío es Eliol… _ le termino la frase su gemelo, solo que en vez de ojos ámbar tenia ojos verdes claro 

_Para saber si eras tu a quien podíamos confiarte nuestra misión…_ volvió a hablar Gabriel 

_La capa celestial tiene la misma función que tu capa de invisibilidad…_ dijeron los otros tres 

_Aunque también, puedes levitar con ella y cambiar de forma…_ dijo Eliol 

_Fue creada con nuestras alas… _ le confirmo Estaliol 

_Además de que esta se adapta a tu cuerpo, cambiando a voluntad…_

_En ella se encuentra reunido el poder de nosotros…_

_Nuestro poder esta ahí…_

_Úsalo bien…_

_En cuanto a la espada…_

_Es mi espada…_ afirmo Gabriel, mirando la espada con devoción _Te servirá para reconocer al mal, no importando que tan bien se disfrace… _dijo manteniéndola sobre sus dedos _Te señalara el máximo mal…_ _Con ella podrás cortarlo todo, no importando que sea… _ se acerco hacia harry depositando sobre sus manos la espada y con voz baja le dijo _Cuando no sepas hacia donde vas…_ _Mira sobre la burbuja y lo sabrás…_

_Cuídate, te encomendamos ahora nuestra misión… _dijeron los cuatro a la vez _Protege a lo por que vives, por lo que luchas y con ello lo lograras…_ _No te rindas…_ _Y nunca dudes, la duda no es posible…_ _Ahora solo una prueba más, cruza la puerta y la veras…_ sus voces perdiéndose mientras sus cuerpos se desvanecían 

Miro la espada anonadado, en su cintura se formo un cinto de plata con la funda remachada en hojas platino, harry supo que ahí debía poner la espada, la acomodo bien y tomo entre sus manos la tela, era suave y liquida. Se la puso, esta pronto se amoldo a su estatura creando broches de oro y plata en el pecho, dejando la capucha larga sobre la espalda. Salio por la puerta esperando encontrar lo que fuera que fuese ahora su prueba. Solo esperaba que fuera rápido, debía encontrar a draco, ni bien había abierto la puerta cuando olvido cualquier cosa, el alma le cayo a los pies y salio corriendo hacia donde sabía le estaba necesitando; su alma, su vida: draco.

-------------------------

Miro como con toda dedicación añadía uno tras otro cada elemento necesario para la poción; en su justa medida y momento exacto. Como la belladona debía ser agregada quince segundos antes de ebullición y como el eneldo debía ser molido junto a los tréboles y mantenido a menos cinco grados en agua acerada antes de agregarlos a la pócima. Después de todo esto pudo observar como esos ojos oscuros dejaban lo que estaban mirando y se posaban fijamente en su persona.

¿Qué sucede?... dijo con total libertad conciente del hechizo silenciador que el rubio había impuesto al entrar para que nadie ni por gracia divina escuchara lo que tuvieran que decirse 

¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

No puedes engañarme llevamos demasiado juntos… tomo un cuenco donde había sangre de cíclope sin demasiado interés y agregaba un poco de cabello de lobo, mientras estos se desvanecían al contacto de la sangre, volvió su mirada al rubio … además se que te sucede algo…

……. se acerco a miro lo que hasta ahora Severus tenia en el caldero 

Lucius…

…..

¿Es algo referente a la reunión?…

No… solo nos informaron lo que nosotros ya sabíamos… ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?... pregunto con mínimo interés 

Es una poción regeneradora… modificada… pero... eso se que no te interesa en mínimo… así que por que no me dices que te sucede…y nos dejamos de tanto rodeo… dijo serio mientras depositaba una caricia en la blanca mejilla 

No es nada… dijo por fin … solo estoy algo cansado… mintió, pues sabia que no le dejaría hasta darle una respuesta satisfactoria … aun tengo algo de dolor…

Entiendo… al parecer le había creído con la dosis de hoy se te quitaran los dolores… te lo aseguro… le afirmo 

Gracias… ummm… el Lord te dejo algo mas que hacer cuando termines la pócima… Severus negó …debes irte apenas termines…

¿Qué dices?.. pregunto contrariado 

Te han descubierto… aunque aun nadie lo sabe… solo una persona… y creo que podré manejarlo... sin que este trate de decirlo… aunque ha puesto guardias fuera de esta puerta… la cara de incredulidad del Severus le insto a seguir … no te dejaran salir… a menos que el lord te llame, vendrán por la pócima en siete minutos… y te llamara dentro de diez minutos para darte el poder demoníaco… cuando eso suceda, deshazte de tus guardias y desaparece…

Pero…

Severus… si arreglo esto… hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra te veré ahí… pero lo mejor seria que apenas llegaras a la mansión te trasladaras a ya sabes donde… dijo con cautela … me sentiría mas seguro que lo hicieras…

Pero resultaría muy extraño que me fuera... sin motivo aparente…

Lo se, todos sabrán que los traicionaste, pero ya sabemos suficiente y estaremos lo suficientemente lejos para que puedan hacer algo… pero si todo falla no quiero que te tengan a mano… no deben matarte…

A ti tampoco…

No soy tan débil… puedo manejarlo… lo sabes…

¿Quién es?... ¿Qué te pidió a cambio?

………¿confías en mí?...

Sabes que si… dijo sin atisbo de duda 

Entonces no preguntes y confía…

Lucius…nos vamos los dos o nadie se va…

Si me voy se dará cuenta… si solo tu te vas… podré salir…después…

No…

En cinco minutos debo verle… hizo una pausa … la degollina abrirá un portal en 15 minutos… exactos… se acomodo nerviosamente le capa en un movimiento que pretendía ser firme 

Lucius… este le miro … te veré en treinta minutos en el ático de la casa… si no llegas te buscare… agrego un frasco completo de belladona a la poción … esto nos dará el tiempo suficiente…

Pero…

No digas nada… te veré allí o te buscare… pero ninguno saldrá a menos que el otro este muerto… ¿me entiendes?... el rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento que solo podía expresarle estando a solas …estamos juntos en esto… y lo seguiremos estando…

… no dijo nada solo se acerco y le dio un beso suave y rápido. El tiempo se acababa y en total silencio salio de la habitación, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada al ocupante cuídate, nos veremos pronto…

…. no supo por que pero, esas ultimas palabras, le sonaron como a una despedida anticipada, desecho esa idea solo era la tensión, mas un desazón en su alma se había instalado para no irse jamás 

----------------------------------------

Trato de controlar su respiración, le dolía hacerlo y mas por que tremendo cuerpo se encontraba encima de el. Sintió que de su nariz escurría algo, sabia que era el líquido, no por nada había estado varios meses ocultándolo. Se llevo las manos hacia la nariz ocultándola dejando al descubierto su cuerpo que hasta hacia un momento había estado tratando de defender del sorpresivo asalto, y que ya cierto pelirrojo se había encargado de dejar al descubierto, el instintivo movimiento de cubrirse le nariz desconcertó a ron que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para observar mejor el joven que tenia bajo si.

¿Qué sucede?... ¿te comió la lengua el león?... se mofo 

….

Quítate las manos del rostro… ese gesto infantil no te salvara de lo que te espera… sonrió malicioso y en un fuerte tirón le quito las manos del rostro pero, ¿Qué diablos?... es sangre…

¿contento?... dijo con amargura … ahora termina con lo que estabas haciendo y déjame en paz… se tapo el rostro con los brazos 

No espera… se levanto del cuerpo que hasta hacia segundos tenia prisionero … no quise que esto se diera así… discúlpame… trato de que blaise sacara el rostro de sus brazos y le mirara perdona… mis impulsos me dominaron… dijo derrotado sentándose al borde de la cama viendo que blaise no pensaba sacar la cabeza de sus brazos 

No importa… dijo con voz que intentaba sonar firme a través todavía de sus brazos 

¿Qué es la sangre?... ¿te lastime?... no recuerdo haberte golpeado tan fuerte, pero si lo hice discúlpame… a veces suelo ser muy bruto… lo sabes… suspiro pesadamente … no tengo nada de racional…

Nada… se movió apenas dándole la espalda tratando de respirar y de que el pelirrojo no le mirara sangrar … solo dámelas… por favor…

No estas bien… y aun así quieres tenerlas… el cuerpo no sangra a menos que existan heridas internas… muy profundas… es un claro signo de debilidad del cuerpo… se levanto y comenzó a rodear la cama hacia blaise esperando que no se apartara 

Tú que sabes…

Mucho… tres años de estudio de medimagia certificado bajo el tutelaje de madame Pomfrey… estar con un héroe no es fácil, así que debes estar siempre preparado para cualquier eventualidad, aun para curarte a ti mismo…así que dime, que es lo que sucede… puedo ayudarte… rodeo y alcanzo el ultimo tramo hasta sentarse a un lado de blaise 

Tipico griffyndor… dijo en tono de burla, mas a ron le pareció cansado y falto de ella, esta vez no se llevo las manos al rostro, así que el pelirrojo pudo observar que la nariz le seguía sangrando y que blaise había tratado con sus dedos evitar que siguiera, manchándose las manos y el rostro en el proceso 

Un sangrado no se para así… dijo ron acercando sus manos al rostro de blaise con un pañuelo 

No quería que parara solo que no lo vieras…

Presiono el pañuelo contra el flujo esperando que si pasara, mas no paraba de sangrar ¿pero, que diablos?

Déjalo… no parara… alejo las manos de ron de sus rostro en un suave movimiento no es un sangrado común... es mágico…producido por desgaste de magia y consecuencias de conjuros… ron le miro confundido te dije que todo tiene un precio… este es el precio que pague por las dagas…y lo sigo pagando así que devuélvemelas…

Desde un principio no pensaba devolvértelas blaise… dijo bajito, tomando la mano de blaise, estudiándola y limpiándola de la sangre mientras hablaba, no pensaba ver el rostro de blaise hasta que terminara de hablar … por una cosa rara del destino, escuche cierta conversación entre tu y cierta profesora nuestra…bueno en ese entonces no lo era… lo supe todo, investigue sobre ello… planee perfectamente todo, tu estabas tan ocupado que no te diste cuenta que fui yo el que te empujo y no al revés…sabia que al contacto de un cuerpo mejor preparado y pequeño conjuro las dagas cambiarían de cuerpo, así que solo tenia que provocar una pelea y eso bastaría…

Tu… tu… blaise le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos 

Si fui yo… lo que no tenia previsto fueron los hechizos… los libros no hablaban de ellos… le miro 

No los encontraras en los libros a menos de sea uno de magia oscura muy antigua, tanto como Angelus…

Oh… lo pensé… Angelus no es alguien normal…¿cierto?

No lo es…tengo una duda… si no pensabas devolvérmelas, ¿por que no detuviste mis avances?... ¿querías humillarme?…

No, por supuesto que no, solo quería ver hasta donde estabas dispuesto a llegar, pero después de los primeros minutos; mi mente empezó a divagar, lo siento acaricio su brazo pensé, que cuantos habrían sucumbido ante tus encantos, cuantos habrían probado lo que me ofrecías… y bueno sabes que yo no soy nada impulsivo... así que me deje llevar por la ira…

No lo pensé… debía obtener las dagas…ugh… se ladeo al borde de la cama, de su boca surgieron borbotones de sangre 

¡Magos malditos!… se apresuro a sostenerle, pues parecía que se convulsionaría de un momento a otro por los fuertes espasmos al toser la sangre ... debemos hacer algo…

No te preocupes… pasara… siempre pasa…

¿Cómo rompo los hechizos?

No puedes, nadie puede…

¿Qué dices?

Los hechizos solo terminaran cuando las dagas y la kiara tengan un dueño, mientras tanto deben estar ocultas bajo los hechizos… es por ello que debes devolvérmelas…

Te dije que no lo haré… y no soy testarudo, se que si un contrayente de un conjuro desea compartirlo, este se hará a menos que el quiera cargar con todo… haremos esto, te daré una y yo me quedare con una y compartiremos los hechizos, así me parece justo…

¿Por qué lo haces?...

¿aun no te das cuenta?... y luego dicen que los leones somos los obtusos…. le sonrió con ternura …no entiendes que me traes de cabeza…

¿yo?

No, voldemort… dijo sarcásticamente …por supuesto que tu… pues quien mas…

Pero… le miro perplejo 

Es por eso que me enfurecí cuando te me ofreciste… estaba celoso… se acerco mas, le limpio la cara 

…..

pero sabes, no importa… me gustas así, sin importar nada… le acaricio el rostro con los pulgares 

nunca había llegado tan lejos… es por eso que me arrepentí a medio camino…

y yo que pensé que solo estabas jugando conmigo, para lastimarme, pues habías descubierto que me gustabas…

no es verdad…

Lo se… ahora lo se... ven le ofreció su mano … te llevare al baño, necesitas lavarte…

Okay… le tomo la mano, sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, miro al rostro del pelirrojo y le vio mover los labios terminando de decir algo que el no había escuchado ¿Qué hiciste?...

sonrió solo un pequeño hechizo… ahora compartimos todo… hasta el dolor…

Serpiente rastrera…

Un halago si viene de ti… serpientita… le sonrió divertido mientras en un movimiento rápido le tomaba en brazos 

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Lo que se me da la gana…¿objeciones?... blaise iba a replicar mas el pelirrojo le planto un beso robándole el aliento …¿ninguna?... bien así lo pensé… y con una sonrisa se encaminaban los dos al baño 


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XIX:

Temor a vivir sin ti II…

A cada paso que daba la angustia y las nauseas crecían en su estomago, pero si quería que todo saliera bien, debía hacerlo; debía quitar ese obstáculo de su camino. Manteniéndose calmo, miro las puertas que se cernían ante si, suspiro infundándose valor para lo que a continuación haría. Las puertas se abrieron dándole la entrada, dio el primer paso y bajo este, dejo todo adoptando nuevamente la fachada que siempre le protegería. Entro con ese aire aristocrático que siempre le rodeaba, relegando su humanidad hasta el fondo mas recóndito de la coraza que cubría su corazón; sonrió seductoramente ocultando bajo esta el miedo y la tristeza que sentía, solo esperaba que algún día severus pudiera perdonarle odiaba mentirle, pero debía hacerlo si quería darles un poco de ayuda en la batalla y una esperanza para ganar. Aunque más que nada debía cobrar una venganza.

veo que te has decidido… sonrió de manera lobuna, ante el deseable cuerpo que se le ofrecía 

como podía negarme… dijo correspondiéndole el gesto, mientras avanzaba despacio y a cada paso se desabrochaba la túnica de elegantes y complicados broches 

Las elegantes estancias ataviadas de comodidades dignas de un rey, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea de plata junto a las columnas de alabastro... el brillo oscuro de los muebles y las cortinas en finos satines y sedas oscuras dejando poco a la imaginación de los espectadores, el lecho soberbio de incontables rojos brillantes y remantando el cuadro ese aroma exquisitamente repugnante de lujuria y deseo que impregnaban a los ocupantes del lugar. El rubio admiro al demonio que estaba frente a si, tenia una belleza oscura, lo único malo en el cuadro es que a el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo esa exuberante belleza que exudaba por cada poro de la bellísima piel del demonio.

veo que lo has pensado mejor… dijo el demonio de los ojos verdes, levantándose de donde hasta ahora se encontraba recostado; un elegante y oscuro sillón 

los malfoy, queremos poder… y tu eres poder… que mejor que tu… a un simple mortal… arrojo la túnica sobre el suelo, dejando al descubierto su delgado cuerpo ataviado por finas y oscuras prendas 

buena elección… convino el demonio delineando la elegante figura con sus dedos 

siempre hago las mejores elecciones Alima, que no te quepa la menor duda… dijo mientras en su boca y ojos se formaba una sonrisa difícil de descifrar 

-------------------------------

Por otro lado, Severus había sido convocado, durante el trayecto como lucius le había dicho se deshizo de sus guardias con gran eficacia. Según sus cálculos la belladona ya habría hecho su trabajo; en el menor de los casos solo les haría dormir durante varias horas, aunque en otros ya estarían muertos, no podría prever como reaccionaria esta en los nuevos cuerpos demoníacos.

Debía esperar algunos minutos, solo algunos, lucius debía reunirse con el en ese tiempo, si no iría a buscarle. Se escondió tras unas columnas al ver que varios guardias demoníacos se acercaban apresurados por el pasillo, les escucho hablar, al parecer alguien había atentado contra sus nuevos aliados, debían encontrar al traidor, les vio pasara, al verse solo se encamino hacia donde debía esperar al rubio. El lugar no tardaría en estar lleno de mortifagos en poco tempo, solo esperaba que lucius no tardara demasiado.

lucius…¿Dónde estas?... se dijo a si mismo esperando que el rubio estuviese bien 

----------------------------------------

Descubrió la blanca y suave piel a su tacto, la túnica de costosa seda se deslizo por el níveo hombro dejándolo a su merced. Sonrió con maldad, todo estaba saliendo según lo acordado. Pronto ese rubio seria su amante y nadie iba a impedirlo. Beso saboreando la piel a su alcance, mas la punta de una varita sobre su garganta le impidió seguir, sonrió con burla previa que esto sucediera.

¿Qué significa esto lucius?... dijo divertido 

Que crees tu que sea, Alima… dijo suavemente alejándose del cuerpo del que quería ser su amante 

Que me estas traicionando… dijo calmadamente acomodándose mejor sobre el cómodo sillón, donde había estado momentos antes también lucius 

Estas en lo correcto… sonrió de manera helada 

Que, bien entonces no sentiré remordimiento alguno de haber mandado a matar a tu amante…

¿Qué dices?

Oh, se me había olvidado…

No es cierto…

Sabía desde un principio que pensabas traicionarme… lucius, no soy estupido…

Lo creo… dijo dejando ver una sentimiento de odio en sus claros ojos hacia el engendro que estaba frente a el … aunque no podría afirmarlo del todo…

Que bien, entonces… dijo dejando ver una sonrisa cruel … mi padre en estos momentos ya habrá resucitado… y la magia de tu varita no puede hacerme nada…

Lo se... voto su varita hacia un lado 

Entiendo…entonces crees poder vencerme…

Por supuesto…

Quisiera saber como… si se puede saber claro…

Creo que esto ya lo habíamos vivido, ¿no? Alima… no traicionare mis ideales… dijo sonriendo de forma serena que a Alima le recordó a alguien 

¿de que hablas?

¿Qué ya no me recuerdas, Alima?... dijo mientras de la palma de su mano extraía una espada inconfundible para el demonio …pero que cruel que me hayas olvidado… no es correcto… yo aun lo hago…

No… no puede ser… dijo asombrado ante la ya familiar presencia …Miguel….

Oh si, claro que si puede ser… ¿recuerdas?... nuestra lucha será eterna, cada vez que tú estés yo ahí estaré…para toda la eternidad…

Sabía que tenías algo… que un simple mortal no tendría…

Y acertaste… te felicito…los recuerdos del arcángel miguel son los míos así que por ende soy miguel aunque sea lucius y te odio de la misma forma, así que ya sabes por que te rechace, así puedo proteger al portador… sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar… sin falta alguna… blandió la espada en actitud de pelea … vamos…no me des ventaja… sonrió burlonamente 

ya lo veo… se levanto sacando una espada de su costado te arrepentirás de haber hecho esto, miguel o lucius… no me importa quien seas vas a sufrir, te traeré la cabeza de tu amor y cuando quieras morir, desgarrare tu cuerpo hasta que yo quiera…

No digas amenazas que no puedes cumplir…

Oh claro que puedo cumplirlas… ya lo veras…

Eso lo veremos…

----------------------------

Pasaron los minutos, y lucius no aparecía por ningún lado, cada segundo que transcurrían demonios y mortifagos se incrementaban por toda la casona buscando al traidor. Salio de su escondite dispuesto a encontrar al rubio, aunque tuviera que cargarse a medio ejercito de mortifagos en el proceso. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el sonido de fuertes explosiones que provenían del sótano, sacaron de concentración, se había olvidado que había dejado bombas listas para estallar en ese momento; los que buscaban al traidor y los llevaron hacia donde provenía el ruido, viendo el alboroto salio de su escondite y fue buscando piso por piso a lucius, esperando que estuviese bien.

eh…tu… quédate donde estas… dijo un guardia descubriéndole 

si así lo deseas… dijo mientras apuntaba su varita contra su oponente, sabia que los demás no tardarían en llegar así que se preparo para lo que seria una larga jornada 

---------------------------------

En medio del camino a los trece pueblos mágicos arrasados por demonios y mortifagos, se encontraba en pleno proceso un conjuro ejecutado por todos los presentes, gracias a varios conjuros el señor de los infiernos había sido liberado. Voldemort y el Mayor de los Galzen habían estado esperando este momento. Todo había sido preparado con meticulosidad, cada cosa a la hora indicada, el ritual se llevo a cabo, la gran cantidad de demonios que se encontraba ahí, podía equipararse a un gran ejercito, la magia fluía por doquier. El demonio salio triunfante de un gran portal que había sido convocado por los viejos magos oscuros que ahora eran rodeados por fuego oscuro como pago a su trabajo. El demonio salio sin esfuerzo del portal expandiendo su maligna presencia ante todos los presentes, miro con diversión a su súbditos, mortales a los cuales había tenido que recurrir para ser sacado de su encierro. Miro más allá, pudo a ver a los principales líderes de sus súbditos, sonrió iba a darles el justo pago por sus servicios.

maestro de las tinieblas… que placer ver que se encuentra con nosotros… dijo el mayor de los Galzen, no mirándole directamente 

lo se, es bueno tenerme aquí… dijo viendo que su cuerpo se veía decrepito y maltrecho, en conclusión un despojo de si mismo 

maestro… son los nuevos reclutas… dijo señalando a su par, voldemort a su lado hizo una leve inclinación 

ummm… voldemort…¿no? pareció reconocerle, mientras le miraba detenidamente a través de lo que parecían ser unos brillantes ojos negros 

Así es, maestro…

Bien hecho… mis leales súbditos…

Nada más lo que usted desee… amo…

sonrió dejando ver su horripilante dentadura …vengan… extendió sus manos, instando a los dos a tomarlas … les daré su justo pago por serme leales…

Los dos hombres accedieron gustosos, pero al tomar las manos del demonio, ya no pudieron soltarlas, el sonrió de manera arrogante y eso fue lo ultimo que vieron ambos hombres antes de incinerarse hasta los huesos en llamaradas oscuras y grandes explosiones de magia. Sin pensarlo mucho del portal aun abierto convoco unas inmensas puertas y de la tierra misma empezaron a brotar montañas puntiagudas gigantes, bueno a simple vista eran montañas, en medio de ese bosque, pero podían verse flamas encendidas en varios puntos que parecían ventanas y puertas con herrajes antiguos, en lo alto estaba custodiaba por gigantescos cuervos negros y alimañas descarnadas de la tierras de los fuegos eternos. También las puertas eran custodiadas por trolls descarnados dejando ver sus huesos iluminados y animados por llamas oscuras, de ojos de piedra y mandíbula de acero.

eso es para los que no hacen nada bien… dijo sonriendo, recuperando su antiguo aspecto, jovial y fuerte … ahora bien… tengo muchas cosas que hacer…¿alguien mas quiere desobedecerme?... incluso Ian pese que había visto morir a su padre a manos del demonio, simplemente bajo la cabeza acatando las ordenes de su nuevo amo … bien eso...pensé…

------------------------------------------

La batalla era encarnizada, lucius había logrado esquivar varias veces el filo de la espada de fuego de Alima, al parecer el demonio quería hacer verdad su amenaza, tenia varios cortes en la piel, pero no por ello se dejaría vencer, en un giro del destino logro desarmarle y dejarle tirado contra el suelo, amenizándole con cortarle la garganta en cualquier momento, pero con el filosos brazo de alima perforando parte de su cuerpo.

esto no te parece conocido… Miguel… sonrió pese a las condiciones actuales de su cuerpo 

lo mismo digo… dijo con esfuerzo, tratando de que el fiero agarre en el que tenia preso al demonio no fallara ahora 

sabes que volveré… no podrás matarme… como la ultima vez… le advirtió, conociéndole bastante bien, conociendo bastante bien las circunstancias 

la última vez cometí un error, alima te tuve compasión… pero nunca mas volverá a pasar… no cometo los mismos errores dos veces… sentencio con una sonrisa pese al dolor que alima empezaba a despertar en su cuerpo debido a la herida producida por el 

tu espada no puede hacer nada contra mi… lo sabes… soy inmortal al igual que tu…. se burlo, tratando de mantener el control de la situación 

No lo creo alima… sonrió con triunfo … las cosas no son iguales a esa vez… cambie mi inmortalidad por tu destrucción…

….

Oh si, tengo el veneno para matarte en mi espada, te atravieso el corazón negro que dudo tengas y se acaba…

No te creas tan bueno… dijo apretando su agarre dentro del cuerpo del rubio moriremos… no te importa…

Sabia que sucedería… no me importa…

Tal vez a ti no… pero a el si… dijo señalando hacia la puerta donde Severus veía la escena horrorizado 

Eso es un golpe bajo… le reprocho el rubio de mala manera 

Soy un demonio… amor…

… sonrió pese al dolor … no importa, me librare de ti ahora mismo…

Lucius… sonó la voz entrecortada de severus pese a la lejanía entre el y los combatientes 

No te acerques…

Pero… pudo ver la herida en el costado del rubio 

¡Escultio!... dijo el rubio levantando un muro de magia evitando que Severus se acercara hacia el lugar donde se encontraban 

Lucius… deja de hacer esto… trato de que la desesperación no traspasara sus cuerdas vocales y se reflejara en su voz 

Te quiero… dijo suavemente, tratando de que el hilillo de voz que surgía de su garganta llegara hacia donde se encontraba su amante con la mayor claridad posible 

Y yo a ti…

Siento no habértelo dicho las suficientes veces para que se quedaran marcadas en tu memoria y corazón… dijo con un dolor tan profundo que le llego al alma a severus 

Nunca te lo pedí… le respondió sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho 

Debí hacerlo…

No digas eso… la opresión se hacia cada vez mas dolorosa 

Cuida a nuestro dragón… y dile que le amo y que siempre me he sentido orgulloso de el…

Mejor díselo tú…

En verdad lo siento…

No lo hagas… le rogó, sabiendo de antemano que esta era una despedida de la cual no podía escapar 

Debo hacerlo…

Te lo pido…

el rubio negó enérgicamente con la cabeza …cuídate… y perdóname…

No tengo nada que perdonarte…

Lo tienes…te dejare solo cuando prometí no hacerlo… perdóname… explico, tratando de que de sus ojos no saliera lagrima alguna, pese a que estos ya estaban cristalinos 

Lucius… trato de dar un paso para acercarse al rubio, tratando por todos lo medios romper el hechizo que este había impuesto 

¡¡¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES!… grito el rubio haciéndole detenerse inmediatamente …ahora mi querido demonio saldaremos cuentas… dijo a la vez que atravesaba con la espada el corazón del demonio 

Lo mismo digo lucius… dijo mientras también el atravesaba el corazón de lucius en un rápido movimiento 

¡¡¡LUCIUS!...

Estoy muerto… Severus… le regalo una sonrisa sangrienta lejana a su estático amante 

Y yo contigo amor…y yo contigo… susurro con lagrimas en los ojos 

Inmediatamente la habitación fue inundada de llamas oscuras que consumían todo a su paso como una marea de lava que destruye todo a su paso; severus trato de llegar hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del rubio, mas el intenso calor le mantuvo alejado, de pronto varias explosiones inundaron el lugar, la magia y la energía contenida en ambos cuerpos se libero de ellos estallando creando grandes explosiones dentro de la habitación expulsando agresivamente a severus fuera de la habitación.

Pese al dolor que sentía tanto a las heridas que se había provocado por la explosión, pero más por las que ahora sangraban en su corazón, salio de ahí arrastrándose, convocando un portal con la degollina. Sabia que ya nada podía hacer por el rubio pese a todo lo que le amara… su corazón y alma habían muerto en esa habitación junto al dueño de estas.

----------------------------------------

Alexander…

Padre…. dijo el rubio, apenas llegando hacia la fortaleza que su padre había erigido hacia tan solo unos minutos 

Veo que los esfuerzos de tus hermanos y tuyo se han logrado… han hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora…

Me complace que piense así…

¿Dónde esta Alima y Shawa? pregunto mirando alrededor buscando a su vástagos 

Shawa aun sigue con el oráculo previendo los siguientes pasos… en cuanto a Alima no se donde puede estar… ya sabes como suele ser…

…esta bien… ya hablare con el después…

Padre… dijo sensualmente un demonio de aspecto femenino fenomenal, como su nombre; el pecado en carne 

Shawa, que bueno tenerte aquí…

…es mejor tenerte de vuelta…

¿padre?

Si, Alexander…

Todo esta saliendo como lo planeaste, pese a no tener la kiara… quisiera presentarte a alguien…

¿y quien puede ser?

La que deseo sea mi pareja…

Entiendo…espero que sea lo suficientemente poderosa para ti…

Lo es, es un demonio…con el suficiente poder paras ser un fuerte aliado…

Eso lo juzgaré yo…

Entiendo…Sgalessa…

Todos los presentes miraron hacia atrás donde una figura encapuchada esperaba pacientemente, todos se hicieron a un lado dándole paso a la figura que comenzaba avanzar hacia el rey de los demonios y sus hijos. Se despojo de la capa mientras avanzaba, todos los presentes lanzaron una exclamación de asombro, ante la imagen que veían. Era una diosa de seducción y belleza, mucho mas hermosa que la propia hija del rey de los infiernos, sus largos cabellos platino hasta casi los tobillos cubrían parte del exuberante y voluptuosos cuerpo, ataviado por finas y elegantes telas y joyas que le hacían ver aun mas exótica, sus piernas bien formadas y el pequeño torso de seda y joyas que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sonrió viendo como los demonios le veían con lujuria, hizo un elegante movimiento de mano (han visto como hiedra venenosa esparce su perfume de seducción, pues igual) esparció un perfume que sedujo a mas de uno.

padre… Sgalessa… dijo alex ofreciéndole su mano para que este le concediese su mano en apoyo 

…veo que al fin has elegido bien… Sgalessa…un placer… dijo no sin asombro 

Todo mío, majestad…

He escuchado mucho de ti en el mundo infernal, bueno lo que puede saberse encerrado en ese hoyo de ratas inferiores a mi… tienes excelentes referentes…

Me halaga, majestad…

Llámame Luzbel, ya que creo seremos familia…

Padre… le reto furiosa Shawa, sintiendo odio hacia la demonio que parecía haberle quitado su puesto 

Oh, si claro siempre y cuando derrotes a mi hija… pareció recobrar la compostura 

Pero, padre…

Ningún pero, espero no te incomode… Sgalessa…

Si usted no existe inconveniente para mi no lo hay… sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se despojaba de una ligera capa que traía sobre los hombros 

No te creas que será fácil…

No lo creo… sonrió con condescendencia, que irrito aun mas a shawa … nunca subestimo a mis oponentes…

Si claro…

Ummm… levanto los hombros como si no le importara el comentario 

no importa lo que pienses… lo que importa es el resultado…

si tú lo dices…

claro que lo digo… soy shawa princesa del mundo infernal…demonio principal del deseo… los demonios caen a mis pies…

rodó los ojos ante lo que su interlocutora decía, sonaba tan tonto si lo que digas… dijo con un gesto de la mano como diciéndole que ya se callara 

Todos los demonios se arremolinaron creando un gran círculo en torno a ellos, Luzbel utilizo su poder demoníaco para convocar unos tronos, en los cuales se sentó e invito a su hijo a hacer lo mismo. Shawa creo dos espadas de fuego con su poder demoníaco, mientras que Sgalessa la miraba hacer. Shawa le ataco rápidamente viendo que Sgalessa ni siquiera tenia postura defensiva, Sgalessa simplemente esquivo el ataque corriéndose un poco hacia un lado. Shawa se irrito aun mas, y trato de atacarle por la espalda, Sgalessa puso el brazo como defensa, shawa sonrió, le cortaría el brazo en un simple ataque pero que estupida, mas se sorprendió al notar que era metal contra lo que sus espadas habían chocado, una barra metálica que sobresalía de sus brazo.

oh… si olvide presentar mis armas… sonrió sacando de sus brazos las dos barras metálicas que pronto de convirtieron en dos bellos y mortales abanicos 

…maldita… gruño enfurecida shawa 

Vamos… puedes decir algo mejor… ¿no?... dijo divertida ante el enojo de la chica demonio 

Shawa le ataco furiosa, este demonio se estaba burlando deliberadamente de ella, Sgalessa simplemente esquivaba los ataques o los detenía con sus abanicos; shawa viendo que nada podría lograr con ello, le lanzo varios hechizos que Sgalessa pudo detener sin ningún problema, ante a monótona del duelo, sgalessa decidió que era suficiente, en un rápido movimiento cuando shawa le había atacado, esta se puso a sus espaldas y tomándola por el largo cabello le jalo haciéndole un derribe y poniéndole contra el suelo y las filosas navajas de su abanicos.

¿te rindes?...o tendré que dejar sin hija al propio rey de los infiernos… dijo divertida 

No…lo creas presumida… con sus piernas logro quitársela de encima lanzándola lejos de ella, para que pudiera levantarse rápidamente 

Bien, si así están las cosas…

No me subestimes… demonio de cuarta… soy la hija del rey de los infiernos… tu no eres nada comparada conmigo…

Ujummm…

¡Infernum!... dijo y grandes llamas envolvieron a Sgalessa devorándola al instante …eso te mereces…

Si…tu lo dices… dijo emergiendo de las llamas …ahora va la mía…¡Fatuam Infernum!... dijo y un enorme rayo negro salio de su palma directo hacia shawa, dándole de lleno en el pecho lanzándola varios metros atrás dejándola inconciente 

Bien, muy bien… dijo complacido Luzbel, viendo como sus súbditos atendían a shawa veo que por fin elegiste bien… me honra que un demonio tan fuerte sea parte de la familia…Sgalessa… la demonio solo hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el que seria su suegro 

Gracias padre…

Me siento orgulloso Alexander de que hallas tomado el camino correcto, por fin…

Se los agradecemos dijeron a la vez Sgalessa y Alexander arrodillándose frente a el en señal de respeto 

Pronto todo será nuestro y nuestra gran familia resurgirá, ya lo veras hijo… dijo a Alexander y virándose hacia sus súbditos esto pronto será nuestro y las tinieblas lo rodearan todo, todo esto nos pertenecerá…como siempre debió ser…

Como siempre debió ser… repitieron a coro todos 

Si padre… no sabes cuanto lo ansió… dijo suavemente solo para que Sgalessa le escuchara, mirándole cómplice le guiño un ojo mientras ella simplemente le sonreía 


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX:

Enfrentando los temores…

Miro sobre su cabeza, las inmensas puertas se extendían hasta el infinito, pero el no miraba el infinito sino mas bien una inmensa esfera a la mitad de esta. Una brillante y cristalina esfera, donde el cuerpo de su rubio parecía estar suspendido en el medio del líquido que cubría por completo la esfera. Nada ganaba mirando, así que sin pensarlo mucho escalo por lo que parecían enredaderas. Debía llegar cuanto antes.

¿DRACO?... ¿PUEDES OIRME?...POR LOS MAGOS… CONTESTAME CON UN DEMONIO… gritaba mientras escalaba, esperaba llegar a tiempo 

Como única respuesta logro ver que el cuerpo del rubio se movía imperceptiblemente, y de sus labios escapaban algunas burbujas de aire, seguro diciendo su nombre, se apresuro, la capa brillo sobre su cuerpo y este comenzó a elevarse, levitando de manera ascendente rápidamente. Llego sin ningún problema, el primer impulso al ver de cerca la esfera fue romperla, el problema era como. Sabia que con un hechizo no lograría nada estaban demasiado cerca y con ello podría dañar al rubio, pero debía intentarlo, su rubio se estaba ahogando, draco le miro entre el cristal. Esa mirada, denotaba una inmensa confianza, confianza que se había ganado durante todo este tiempo y no iba a fallarle. Sin pensarlo demasiado golpeo el cristal hasta que los puños comenzaron a sangrarle y aun así continuaba golpeando el cristal. El rubio le miraba con aprensión ante la gran cantidad de sangre, los pulmones le quemaban, pero ya no había lugar hacia donde pudiera buscar aire, no pudo soportar más y saco el poco aire que contenían sus pulmones, la mirada esmeralda reflejo preocupación pero también determinación

¡ALEJATE DEL CRISTAL!… LO MAS POSIBLE… ¡CONFIA EN MI!… le grito lo mas fuerte posible tratando de que se entendieran sus palabras a través del grueso cristal 

En un rápido movimiento saco una espada de no sabia donde y la clavo en la superficie de la esfera, logrando con esta atravesarla pero también al mismo tiempo dejarla apresada, dejando salir un poco de liquido de esta, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que draco pudiera respirar. Le vio perder poco a poco la conciencia, mientras el miraba impotente. Sin ningún tiempo que perder se concentro tomando el mango de la espada, esperando y rezándole a todas las deidades mágicas a las cuales encomendarse para que todo saliera bien y no lastimara al rubio en el proceso. Draco al borde de la inconciencia le miro concentrarse, el también lo hizo cerrando los ojos tratando de que su magia se transmitiera a través del liquido verdoso, que llegara hacia harry y esta pudiera ayudarle y de que la falta de aire en sus pulmones no le desconcentrase. La espada flameo por un segundo.

reducto… musito gradualmente tratando de que el hechizo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrar la esfera pero no para dañar al rubio dentro de esta 

Al inicio parecía que el hechizo no había hecho efecto, mas la espada volvió a flamear, ahora en vez de desaparecer el fuego se extendió por la esfera en diferentes y delgadas líneas que seguidamente se cuartearon sin razón aparente. La esfera brillo con su preciado contenido y se quebró en miles de pedazos expulsando todo de su interior. Las inmensas puertas crujieron abriéndose imperceptiblemente. Con sus sentidos al cien, había atajado el cuerpo del rubio rápidamente antes de que se precipitara en una caída bastante larga y bastante fea. Le abrazo a su cuerpo tratando de que no se resbalara de sus brazos por la sustancia resbalosa que cubría todo el cuerpo del rubio. Le miro con aprensión, viendo como el rubio no respiraba, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose le distrajeron un segundo para que al siguiente brillaran abriéndose completamente. Harry descendió llevando en brazos el cuerpo de draco, le recostó en el suelo, y trato de quitarse esa sustancia que cubría todo su cuerpo y rostro, le tapo la nariz y empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca tratando de que respirara, minutos después pudo ver como draco empezaba a reaccionar, tosiendo y escupiendo la sustancia verde que había en sus pulmones y garganta.

¿draco, te encuentras mejor?...

……

Dime algo….

E..es…espera… ya… dijo expulsando lo que quedaba en su garganta y recuperando algo de aire … ya estoy mejor…

Dioses… que bueno… no pudo evitarlo y volvió a abrazarle contra si fuertemente 

Ey calma… que no desapareceré….

Por si acaso… volvió a sumirle en un fuerte abrazo 

Harry… mira las puertas… están abiertas… dijo asombrado el rubio, percatándose por primera vez de las puertas 

Si, al parecer necesitaba un sacrificio de fe y confianza para que fueran abiertas…

Lo mismo creo…

¿puedes usar tu magia?

Si, creo que si…

Has dejado de sangrar… aprecio dirigiendo sus manos al níveo rostro y tocándole con los pulgares los pómulos de la cara 

Si, te dije que pasaría…

Ya lo veo…¿y ahora que?

No te entiendo…

Las puertas están abiertas… que falta…

No lo se bien… pero se que cuando las puertas se abran el demonio habrá vuelto…

Entiendo…

El momento se acerca cada vez más y debo darte la kiara…

¿Cuándo será eso?... dijo preocupado despegando varios mechones de la frente del rubio 

Cuando sea el momento justo, antes no…debo hablar cuanto antes con Angelus…

Entiendo, creo que será mejor volver a casa… y me contaras que tiene que ver le hemorragia… dijo poniéndose de pie cargando en el proceso al rubio pues parecía no poderlo hacer solo 

Esta bien… harry paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda del rubio haciendo que este se recargara en el 

Sin pensarlo mucho harry saco de su ropa un colgante, el traslador que Angelus le había dado, con el cual pensaban volver a la mansión potter. En un momento los dos sintieron el tan ya conocido tirón, ambos cerraron los ojos, cuando volvieron a abrirlos se encontraban en medio de la habitación de draco, en la mansión potter.

quédate aquí… dijo harry sentándole al borde de la cama …preparare tu baño…te hará sentir mejor…

…… no respondió, pero sabia que no necesitaba hacerlo, harry se perdió en las columnas transparentes de lo que eran su baño 

Miro la habitación, las manchas de sangre aun seguían intactas en el piso, suspiro y se concentro en lo que deseaba hacer, a los pocos segundos estas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro dejando el piso impecablemente brillante. Miro la cama donde se encontraba sentado, el impecable blanco se había manchado por sus ropas que aun goteaban sustancia verde, suspiro frustrado, le gustaba la limpieza, y esa mancha parecía no entenderlo. Harry apareció nuevamente trayendo algunas toallas, draco le miro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad es que se encontraba tan cansado que no tenia ni animo ni fuerza para sonreírle.

Harry no le conocía totalmente pero con casi seis años de convivencia mutua había aprendido a identificar pequeños gestos en el, supo identificar sus gestos y con sumo cuidado le cargo en brazos, a lo cual el rubio no se opuso. Le desvistió con calma quitando cada prenda empapada con esa sustancia verde, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel ahora semi verdusca. Le volvió a cargar y le deposito en la tina, llena de agua tibia y con sumo cuidado y dedicación le enjabono y limpio cada parte de su cuerpo. Deslizo sus dedos por la blanca piel, en una caricia carente de sensualidad mas llena de cariño, draco le miro, con esa mirada gris que reflejaba el remanso de su alma, la inquietud, ante la pasiva caricia. El simplemente le sonrió en respuesta a sus inquietudes.

¿Qué pasa?... le pregunto con voz trémula 

No lo se…simplemente me gusta mirarte…

Ven aquí… dijo suavemente 

Pero…

Necesito que estés aquí… le miro con esas orbes platino en calma y violencia despertando una batalla de necesidades 

Esta bien… dijo mientras se quitaba sin cuidado alguno las prendas arrojándolas hacia un lado del baño, todo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, se metió a la bañera al otro extremo de esta …debo terminar de lavar tu cabello…¿puedo?...

…. solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza 

Se acerco y tomo una botella del estante, puso algo de su contenido sobre la rubia cabeza y empezó a masajearla hasta crear espuma, draco se mantenía callado mientras harry le lavaba el cabello disfrutando de los dedos masajeando cada rincón de su cuero cabelludo. Tomo una jarra y le vació agua tibia sobre la cabeza deshaciéndose de todos los residuos de aromático shampoo, aspiro el olor de la ahora limpia cabeza y sin motivo aparente le asió a su cuerpo en un agradable abrazo, draco cerro los ojos ante el gesto y también le abrazo. Harry acaricio el hueso de la columna en una larga y reconfortante caricia.

Estas herido… dijo recorriendo las heridas en el cuerpo del ojiverde que ya habían dejado de sangrar 

Nada que no se cure con un buen baño y algo de descanso…

te necesito… dijo draco en un gesto de dócil suplica 

lo se… acaricio el brillante cabello quitándolo de un hombro blanco para dejarlo a la merced de su boca 

Lamió el hombro, mordiéndolo ahí donde el pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. Le acerco aun mas así si, haciendo que el rubio se sentase a horcadas sobre el en la tina, recorrió la garganta con esporádicos besos deteniéndose entre la garganta y parte de la barbilla, en ese lugar donde no era ni uno di otro y comenzó a morder con fuerza pero tratando de no hacerle daño, dejándole una rojiza y gran marca. Draco gemía ante el asalto a su cuello, arqueando la espalda ante cada nueva sensación placentera que invadía su cuerpo. Se tomo cada segundo para seducirle, y amarle, hacerle sentir en cada gesto y sensación que el estaba ahí.

harry….

Shusss… le insto a guardar silencio …lo se… no tienes que decirlo…

Te quiero…

Lo se… le beso, dando por terminada las palabras 

Draco pasó sus brazos por el cuello de ojiverde en un elegante y sutil movimiento; harry por su parte acariciaba el conducto por el cual le llevaría a poseer a su rubio dragón. Draco gimió ante la sutileza que tenia harry con su cuerpo, le sintió adentrarse en el, manteniéndole firmemente contra el, venciendo poco a poco las resistencias en su cuerpo con gran esmero y paciencia, haciendo que cada segundo fuese placentero y único.

Terminando de secar el cuerpo de su prometido y así mismo, le vistió con esa bata que draco decía que parecía de chica, mas no protesto en lo absoluto, puesto que se había dormido ante tanta dedicación, harry le arropo con la bata de seda blanca, mientras el se ponía descuidadamente una de color negro y volvió a cargarle cuidando de cada paso para no despertarle, le deposito en la cama que volvía a lucir su blanco impecable y les cubrió con los edredones, y como cada vez le quito varios mechones del perfecto rostro ahora perfectamente limpios y aromáticos. Sonrió ante el gesto que hizo el rubio al recorrer con sus dedos la respingada nariz, y como draco había sacado una mano de los edredones entre sueños para quitar la molestia que le hacia cosquillas sin despertarse, ante la probabilidad de despertarle dejo de hacerlo y tomo en un manso movimiento la mano blanca depositando un pequeño beso en la palma, para inmediatamente después volverla a depositar sobre el pecho del durmiente. Se acomodo mejor a su lado, mientras que en un gesto instintivo draco se acurruco entre sus brazos y pecho. Harry le envolvió en un calido abrazo protegiéndole de los malos sueños y todo lo demás. Así, ante la apacible sensación de confort y sueño, se dejo llevar por el olor de draco en su piel.

--------------------------------------

Suspiro sintiéndose feliz y extrañamente nostálgico, no entendía muy bien ese sentimiento pero creía que eso era bueno desde que se sintiera tan bien. No era tonto, pero no quería en este momento pensar lo que pronto pudiera ocurrir, no quería. Aspiro a grandes bocanadas el aroma que inundaba cada centímetro del lugar, del ambiente. Estando boca abajo en la esplendida cama observo con gran atención cada detalle de aquel que igual que el, en la misma posición en la cama y a su lado derecho dormía con la almohada bajo su cabeza y brazo. Admiro en silencio cada detalle de la muy poca ahora pecosa cara, el pelo rojo que a su parecer aun podía ser más rojo pese a esos pequeños reflejos color oro que nunca había visto. Las pestañas largas y rojizas que nunca pensó fueran así, además las varias marcas en los hombros y en el torso que no eran recientes pero daban claro ejemplo de cuan duro podían ser los entrenamientos a los que era sometido. Entre sueños el pelirrojo cerro aun más el agarre que tenia sobre la cintura de blaise con su brazo izquierdo y su pierna se enredo con la de blaise y la sabana en un gesto de intimidad bastante profundo. Cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente el aroma a colonia que nunca había sentido, era un perfume sutil para un hombre pero de fragancia fuerte y penetrante; como una refrescante brisa marina sobre un bosque de abetos, así olía ron.

se que quieres ayudarme… pero por el momento es mejor así… susurro apenas, pasando los dedos por la piel del pelirrojo …Invertu… un resplandor surgió del cuerpo del pelirrojo y se instalo en su mano despareciendo seguidamente …ya me has ayudado bastante… llegara el momento en que en verdad puedas ayudarme…

Angelus tenia razón, nunca se puede escapar de lo tenemos predestinado, y mas cuando nosotros mismos lo escogemos. El ya había escogido y nada podía hacerse con ello, pero también si Angelus estaba en lo correcto no podría estar por siempre con quien había escogido, la batalla se acercaba y si angelus moría, el seria el nuevo guardián y tendría que abandonarlo todo para cumplir con su misión. Era su deber y su dolor, sabia que debía pensar en ello, pues el momento se acercaba pero acaso el no tenia derecho a ser feliz, a tener lo que siempre había deseado, una familia. No es que nunca la hubiese tenido, pero se había ido demasiado pronto para su gusto, con angelus no le falto cariño pero siempre había querido una familia, su propia familia. Con ron todo parecía bien, con el todo parecía posible, pero no sabia como contarle, como decirle que era medio guardián, que en algún momento todo podía acabar cuando apenas todo empezaba, cuando apenas lograban dar los primeros pasos para realizar sus sueños. Debía explicarle a ron en algún momento pero no sabia como, tal vez no lo entendiera aunque tal vez si. No era tan malo, desde que estaba con angelus ella se había encargado de explicarle que tenia un don, que cada guardián tenia ese don fuese el genero que fuese para la prolongación de la especie. El lo había tenido claro y sabia como, pero el no estaba seguro que ron lo entendiera. Pero si lo entendiera y los dos lo desearan aun cabía la posibilidad de que angelus muriera, no podía ser tan inconciente en pedirle una familia al hombre que amaba, para luego si algo sucedía tener que abandonarles. No, no podía, lo mejor era no decir nada. Era lo mejor.

¿en que piensas?... dijo cierto pelirrojo abriendo los ojos todavía medio adormilado y desperezándose don un gran estirón de huesos, seguido de un beso rápido para despertar completamente 

No lo se… dijo divertido ante la actitud de ron hacia el 

¿en serio?... Creía que las serpientes siempre pensaban en algo maléfico que hacer… dijo ron apoyando parte de su peso y cabeza sobre su palma y brazo 

Ves que no, solo planes maléficos de dominación mundial podrían ocuparla… pero ahora fuera de eso, nada…

Oh, entiendo… entonces ¿ahora estas en tu tiempo libre?...

Algo así… dijo con cierto aire misterioso 

Sabes, creo que te quedaría mejor si lo dejaras crecer un poco más… dijo tomando uno de los mechones oscuros entre sus dedos, admirando la sedosidad que poseían 

No lo se… creo que estaría bien corto como lo tenia cuando entre al colegio…

pareció meditarlo …no… creo que luce muy bien ahora, aunque me gustaría que fuera mas largo… cuando pasen los años tu pelo lucirá de color plata y con ese largo lucirá hermoso…

¿y tú estarás, cuando mi pelo luzca así?

Claro, no me lo perdería por nada…

sonrió de forma boba negando con la cabeza 

¿Qué?...

Nada… solo que sonamos como un matrimonio de varios años…

¿lo crees?

afirmo con la cabeza 

Me gustaría que así fuese… blaise le miro con los ojos abiertos de la impresión …se que aun es muy pronto… pero en verdad me gustaría que lo meditaras…

……

Bueno, si los dos salimos de esta guerra, no se, me gustaría que ambos formáramos una pareja y eventualmente, no se, tal vez una familia, si una familia con niños y eso… dijo tratando de que sus palabras sonaran firmes a pesar de que estaba terriblemente nervioso 

Ron yo…

Se que podríamos hacerlo, se que me amas y yo te amo así que no creo que existan problemas…y si lo hubiese pues podríamos remediarlos, además eso conlleva conocernos mas a fondo y lograrlo, no conozco a ninguna pareja que no haya tenido problemas además, se que tenemos algunas diferencias pero es normal…… dijo hablando de corrido por los nervios empezando a divagar 

Ron… me gustaría… pero…no puedo…

¿si, ¿Por qué?... le miro contrariado por la respuesta 

Debo decirte algo…

¿Qué es?

suspiro esperando que algo pasara para que no tuviera que decir lo que tenia que decir, nada paso, así que cerro los ojos y lo dijo …soy medio guardián... abrió los ojos ante el silencio del pelirrojo … ¿ron?...

¿significa lo que yo creo? Angelus es un guardián, ¿tu también eres esa clase de guardián?... blaise solo asintió …entiendo, tienes una responsabilidad… volvió a asentir … ¿Cuándo será?... ¿Cuánto durara?...

No lo se… solo se que si Angelus muere debo ocupar su lugar… y si eso llegara a pasar debo abandonarlo todo por mi misión pues no se cuanto pueda durar, es por que tengo parte inmortal en mi sangre… no miraba a ron ante sus palabras, solo las dejaba fluir esperando que ron le entendiera, que comprendiera lo que el tenia que hacer 

Entiendo…

Es por ello que no puedo pedirte nada… en verdad me gustaría vivir contigo pero no puedo condenarte a que cuando menos me lo espere suceda algo y deba abandonarte… no podría… hizo un gesto con los hombros con total sentimiento de tristeza que ron pudo identificarlo claramente, sabia que a blaise le costaba mucho decir cada palabra 

No importa…

¿no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?... le dijo alterado e incrédulo ante la respuesta tan rápida que ron le había dado 

Cada palabra, no importa, esperare lo que tenga que esperar…

Pero, si sucede puede que tarde, yo no puedo morir convencionalmente por la edad… tu si…

Si ese momento llega seré feliz de haber amado a un guardián que cumplió con su deber y me amo al mismo tiempo…

…

Además yo se que no amare a nadie como te amo a ti… sonara cursi pero mi destino esta aquí y no lo dejare escapar tan fácilmente… encontré con quien quiero estar… no se tu… pero yo no lo haré… ¿Qué dices?... dijo esto mirándole siempre a los ojos con gran determinación, el nerviosismo se había esfumado de sus actos y ojos 

Si tú así lo quieres… estaré ahí para ti…

Eso es… sonrió haciendo un gesto de victoria, mas las palabras de blaise no le convencían del todo …claro siempre y cuando tú también lo quieras…

Si… no deseo nada más… miro los ojos azules de quien quería pasar hasta el ultimo de sus días con el, no, no había duda 

Me alegra… en verdad que si… dijo ron sonriendo ahora si de manera tonta con le felicidad brillando en sus ojos 

---------------------------------------------------

Se despertó sobresaltado no sabia cuantas horas o días habían pasado pero eran varias horas de ese día según entendía, todo el cuerpo le dolía, seguro que apenas había atravesado el portal había caído inconciente en las alfombras de la mansión. A estas horas seguro el señor de los infiernos ya se encontraba en su mundo haciendo de las suyas y sabiendo que su primogénito había pasado a quien sabia donde, donde esperaba que estuviera lo peor posible si pudiese. Debía avisarles a los demás, pese a dolor que sentía debido a las heridas no tratadas, abrió un nuevo portal con una dirección fija, la mansión potter.

dumbledore….

Severus… ¿pero que te ha sucedido?... dijo viendo la deplorable condición que lucia el rostro del profesor de pociones 

No es nada… como angelus tenia previsto; el señor de las tinieblas despertó, ha asesinado al mayor de los Galzen y voldemort… dijo sentándose frente al viejo mago olvidando su condición …lucius murió, mato al primogénito de luzbel…

Entiendo…

Debemos trasladarnos cuanto antes a la fortaleza… le informo tratando de que su conciencia aun se mantuviera presente …de alguna forma lograron obtener la localización de la fortaleza en el mundo muggle y no tardaran en localizar esta casa…

Angelus no ha aparecido, todo parece indicar que murió…

Demonios… siempre existe un guardián… ella lo decía… trato de recordar cada frase que ella le decía 

Si, pero no se si esta listo para asumir su papel…

¿Quién es?...

Zabini, Blaise Zabini…

Que los Magos muertos nos amparen… no por que no supiese que estuviera calificado, cada guardián era entrenado para esto desde su nacimiento, pero aun era muy joven, solo esperaba que lo estuviese por el bien de todos …vamos debemos prepararlo todo…

reuniremos a todos….

Según entendía habían pasado tres días desde que luzbel había vuelto al mundo y que lucius había muerto, pese a todo dos días después reunieron a todos los que querían luchar en esta batalla en la mansión potter para realizar su estrategia contra el señor de los infiernos. Pese a todo severus se vio en la necesidad de informarle a draco sobre la muerte de su padre, draco no lo tomo muy bien. Aun con la ausencia de angelus, severus y dumbledore decidieron esperar para informarle a blaise de la situación, pues esperaban que pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento, aunque empezaban a pensar que en esa misma junta blaise debía enterarse que era el nuevo guardián ante la ausencia de angelus. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas pudieron observar como las barreras mágicas de la casa querían ser traspasadas, draco y harry aparecieron a los pocos segundos por el aviso de la propia casa ante el ataque, al parecer el demonio había logrado ubicar la casa y planeaba romper las defensas de esta traspasando la dimensión en la que se encontraba esta. A lo lejos pudieron ver como los magos con poderes demoníacos irrumpían a través de un portal a los terrenos de la casa, todos los campos verdes se inundaban por los centenares de ejércitos demoníacos que querían ubicarlos. La casa respondió ante el ataque creando inmensas defensas que les dieron tiempo para reubicarse y contactar a todos en la casa, pero no era suficiente, pese a todo esto el laberinto mágico se formo en los jardines y la casa, eso solo podía significar que se encontraban cerca de llegar a la casa.

Severus fabrico rápidamente dos pócimas que le restituyeron las fuerzas y curaron las heridas rápidamente no solo a el sino a todos los que estuvieran heridos mientras localizaban a todos en la mansión. Draco y harry habían aparecido entre ellos y se habían puesto a informar sobre la situación a los que no estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido cuando desaparecieron de la casa hacia un par de horas, mientras tanto blaise había aparecido poco después acompañado de ron, severus le aparto de ron para así poder hablar con el y dumbledore poniéndole al tanto de la situación y de la aparente muerte de angelus dejándole como único guardián. Ante la noticia había palidecido notablemente dejando ver su turbación mas con frialdad había logrado mantener la calma y sobreponerse para asumir su cargo, ron que lo había visto todo a lo lejos supo de alguna manera lo que le estaban diciendo, cuando le dejaron solo, ron se acerco para verle ya que aun continuaba algo pálido.

¿Qué sucede?

Ron… soy el nuevo guardián… dijo con voz estrangulada, sentía que el mundo se le hubiera instalado en los hombros, lo que menos quería había sucedido 

Te apoyo… poso su mano sobre su hombro en un apretón cariñoso de animo y comprensión 

Lo se… gracias…

Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo…

Vamos… todos se están reuniendo… debemos irnos a la fortaleza de la eternidad como se tenia planeado…

Esta bien… te sigo…

Miro como todos le miraban esperando lo que haría, puesto que las barreras y el laberinto de la mansión pronto cedería. Cerro los ojos invocando un portal, sabia cada regla y conjuro que como guardián le permitían la entrada a la fortaleza sin ningún problema. Uno a uno vio como los magos jóvenes dispuestos a luchar iban pasando, no supo por que pero le dieron nostalgia, después vio como la gran legión de aurores que antes estaban al mando de angelus se dirigían también y otra al mando de Miliardo y varios otros que angelus le había presentado en alguna ocasión, para luego ser seguidos por profesores y dumbledore, suspiro su trabajo estaba empezando, miro como ron a su lado pacientemente esperaba que terminara, esos ojos azules le tenían amor y confianza, si tal vez, si lograría hacerlo bien.

La gigantesca fortaleza de alzaba ante sus ojos, rodeada por inmensos bosques montañosos nevados hasta donde se perdiera la vista y mas allá. La fortaleza se alzaba impoluta entre paredes gigantescas de nácar y oro ante sus ojos, el gran portón de oro se abrió dándoles la bienvenida bajo los sonidos espeluznantes de miles de cerrojos rechinantes. En el interior miles de altos elfos y sacerdotisas guerreras les recibieron dándoles la bienvenida. Blaise tomando el mando les informo la situación pese a su temprana edad, angelus con anterioridad les había informado que algo como esto podía suceder, pero que blaise pese a ser joven estaba completamente entrenando como guardián. La hospitalidad de los elfos y las sacerdotisas no se hizo esperar y les acomodaron a todos en las infinitas habitaciones con las que esta contaba, por dentro la fortaleza era eso, una gran edificación construida para resistir cualquier ataque, pero contando con todas las comodidades como el antiguo castillo de hogwarts. No se engañaban, sabían que pronto luzbel conseguiría localizarlos así que debían estar preparados, mientras los ex. Alumnos del colegio practicaban arduamente, los aurores se esforzaban por reforzar aun más las defensas de la fortaleza junto con los elfos. Mientras todo esto ocurría la gran sacerdotisa, el general de los elfos y los magos mas poderosos mantenían una fuerte discusión sobre que harían con la kiara.

la kiara escogerá un dueño a su tiempo… no antes… mientras tanto nuestro deber es defender al posible dueño… dijo con voz neutra draco ante el gran consejo que hoy estaba reunido 

no podemos esperar mucho… dijo la gran sacerdotisa con voz apacible pero imperiosa 

las fuerzas demoníacas son demasiadas… pero pese a eso podremos lograr detener sus avances… dijo con voz enérgica un joven general de las fuerzas elficas 

ese no es el punto… si luzbel logra encontrarnos, le será fácil encontrar al que esconde a la kiara… contravino otro general mucho mas viejo en años al joven elfo 

claro y no será fácil… draco no la entregara…

no sabemos si el elegido pueda con el poder de la kiara…

podrá... por los dioses… es harry potter…

puede ser pero eso no nos garantiza de que pueda con el poder…

lo mejor seria dar a otros candidatos…

no el lo hará… además ya no hay tiempo…

es verdad… lo mejor será defendernos y pasara lo que tenga que pasar…

estoy de acuerdo…

bien estando todos de acuerdo… todos asintieron … vayamos a nuestros puestos… será lo mejor…

Todos los presentes salieron de la sala, excepto cuatro personas. Estas a su ves se miraron entre si y con mudo silencio una de las parejas que se encontraba sentadas al otro extremo del salón se acerco hacia la otra.

bien creo que nos deben decir algo… ¿no?...

bueno…

están juntos… ¿no?

Si… lo estamos… pese a todo pronostico ron lo dijo de forma seria y con una atisbo de orgullo en la voz 

Que bien… ron al fin… pensé que nunca lo harías… dijo harry orgulloso de que su amigo por fin lo hubiese hecho 

¿Qué?... ¿como?... pregunto contrariado ante lo apacible que parecía su amigo 

Que como lo supe… sencillo… no eres tan discreto…

…

Ja, ja, ja…

No te rías hurón…

Lo que digas comadreja…

Ya empezaron…

Mira ronald weasley… dijo dejando la pelea y hablando de forma seria cuida a mi hermano… lo que dije en la mansión potter es cierto, blaise es como mi hermano y si le llegas a hacer algo no solo me tendrás a mi sobre tu estupido trasero sino a toda la casa de slytering, ¿entiendes?...

Nunca lo haría… dijo de manera seria 

Te creo…

Así como va igual para ti… no te atrevas a lastimar a harry o desearas ser un hurón…

Entendido… ¿tregua? extendió la mano en señal de paz 

Tregua… estrecho la mano … pero solo cuando nadie de nos vea, sino que seria de mi, un gryffindor haciendo amistad con un slytering la hecatombe…

Aja… mira que bien… si eso es la hecatombe, entonces que será cuando se enteren que te acuestas con uno… dijo blaise irónico ante la comparación de la que acababa de ser presa su hermano 

Me mataste, amor… dijo con un puchero el pelirrojo ante el ataque de su propia pareja 

Ja, ja, ja, ja…

--------------------------------------------------

Varios días después, todo se encontraba tranquilo. Parecía que luzbel y su ejercito aun no lograban dar con la fortaleza, pero no se confiaban, Severus les había dicho que tenían un informante entre sus filas ya que todas las ubicaciones anteriores fueron dadas por el o ella, ya que pese a haber estado en el mismo lugar no habían podido reconocerle por un hechizo de cambio de imagen así que no tenían la remota idea de quien era. Draco pese a estar sierre custodiado y en constante asedio por todos; lograba salir de su encierro de vez en cuando y harry le permitía quitarse la capa de protección para que le diera el aire, ya que había por suerte en uno de sus paseos acompañado por harry había localizado a varios de los elfos con los que haba estado hacia ya varios meses atrás en esa aldea perdida en uno de los bosques del mundo mágico. Mirawha, un elfo de larga cabellera color caoba y ojos color azul cielo, de cuerpo algo fornido pero de menos altura que la de harry, el hijo mayor del jefe de la aldea le había reconocido pese a que ya no tenia la apariencia de elfo, le informo que su padre había muerto hacia tan solo un mes antes en un enfrentamiento para liberarlos de las garras de los traficantes de criaturas mágicas, pese a varias bajas de elfos lograron reunirse y ahora el era el nuevo jefe. Draco se alegro mucho de verlos con bien, además de ver a varias chicas elfo que el había conocido en la aldea, a las cuales habían salvado el día que los capturaron a ellos. Harry se mantenía al margen dándole su espacio y por que no decirlo; no quería hacerle una escenita de celos ahí mismo ante tanta confianza entre los elfos, mas draco no quiso que se apartara de el y previendo los celos de su pareja se lo presento a todos los que conocía dándole el lugar que merecía, el de su futuro esposo, lo cual atenuó bastante los celos de cierto ojiverde. Mirawha les felicito por la relación y le comento a draco que si todo salía como tenían previsto el también contraería nupcias pronto con la hija de una aldea vecina a la de ellos. Cuando por fin la platica termino, ambos se despidieron cortésmente de todos los elfos y retomaron su paseo por la fortaleza.

no tienes por que tener celos… dijo de manera casual mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones del padrino de harry 

no los tengo… gruño entre dientes mientras avanzaba 

si tú lo dices…

…..

Mira, ahí viene tu padrino… en efecto el hombre de cabello oscuro avanzaba en su dirección 

Sirius… le llamo puesto que el hombre parecía demasiado metido entre sus pensamientos que ni siquiera les había notado, pese que estaba en medio de su camino 

Harry… ¿Cómo están?... saludo escuetamente y algo ruborizado ante el despiste de no haberlos visto antes 

Bien, gracias… ¿Cómo sigue remus?...

Mejor… pero aun esta débil… pero Snape ya le llevo una poción para que duerma y recupere algo de fuerza… dijo esto con un tono bastante preocupado, se le veía un aspecto cansado y de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche, los chicos supusieron que por haber estado cuidando a remus 

¿se encuentra muy mal?...

No lo se… las transformaciones siempre han sido difíciles, pero esta ultima casi le mata... es como si su parte animal estuviese venciendo sobre la humana…

Entiendo…

De pronto el sonido estruendoso de varias explosiones desvió la conversación, vieron a lo lejos como una de las torres se derrumbaba entre humo y fuego, los elfos corrían hacia la dirección del ataque, vieron como las sacerdotisas empezaban a levantar defensas contra los atacantes. El momento había llegado. A lo lejos podía escucharse como al otro lado de la puerta dorada que les protegía algo o alguien constantemente martillaba contra la puerta con el fin de derribarla, podían escuchar como cada cerrojo se hacia cada vez mas estrecho e iban venciéndose. Sirius miro a ambos muchachos, ambos eran la única oportunidad para el triunfo. Sin pensarlo demasiado les mando a que se refugiaran, que fueran a donde habían señalado como refugio para ambos para que nadie pudiese encontrarlos. Harry le miro decidido, tomo la mano de draco y le jalo, ambos corrieron en dirección hacia donde sirius les había ordenado. Mientras tanto sirius había corrido sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación donde descansaba remus, este ya se encontraba de pie debido a los ruidos que había escuchado.

¿Qué esta sucediendo?... dijo con tono bajo y bastante extraños, sirius pudo observar como el rostro se perlaba de sudor y comenzaba a estar pálido 

Nos están atacando…

Vamos tenemos que ayudar… dijo tomando su varita entre los dedos y terminando de ponerse una túnica sobre los hombros, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar los aullidos de los hombres lobos, el rostro de remus palideció por completo 

¿Qué te sucede?...

Quieren que vaya… están llamando a todas las criaturas oscuras… suspiro largamente tratando de que con ello el malestar se fuera, debía mantener a raya a su parte de lobo fuera de todo esto … vamos… tenemos que terminar con esto… de una vez por todas…

No… dijo tajantemente 

¿Qué sucede?... dijo con esfuerzo, su rostro se contraía con dolor y con angustia, no entendía la negativa de sirius 

Tu te quedas aquí, no estas bien del todo… dijo tomándolo por los hombros y obligándole a sentarse sobre la cama estarás bien aquí…

Pero…

Nada, si me necesitas solo presiona el amuleto que te di o utiliza el traslador… se que puedes defenderte…pero ahí afuera hay lobos y se que no estas tan bien cono tratas de aparentar y puede que tu parte de lobo gane a la humana y no se que pueda pasar, así que…

Entiendo… dijo resignado, tratando de mantener la calma y comprendiendo con dolorosa certeza que si salía podría significar mas un peso que ayuda en la batalla 

si me necesitas estaré aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo… ¿entiendes?... dijo sirius tratando de mitigar el dolor que sabia ahora estaba en el cuerpo de su amigo, acaricio la melena y limpio algo de sudor con la palma reconfortándole con su tacto, esperaba que eso bastara para confortarle 

Si…

Sirius dejo a remus en la habitación y corrió hacia el lugar del ataque, ahí se encontraban casi todos reunidos, esperando a sus atacantes que casi derribaban la gran puerta de oro. No dejarían que avanzaran de la puerta, su mundo dependía de ello, empuño la varita y como todos los que estaban ahí invoco todo el poder y magia que contenía su ser. La puerta se venció, entre los escombros y las nubes de humo lograron enfocar los ojos rojos de un ejército de capas aguamarina y criaturas infernales; trolls con sus garrotes de acero, duendes barbudos y sus hachas, elfos negros, hombres lobos sedientos de sangre, gigantes y hadas oscuras. La batalla entre Ángeles y demonios daba inicio.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco seguía los rápidos pasos de su pareja a través de laberintos y escaleras, se detuvieron ante una vertiente, tomaron el camino de la derecha y así nuevamente a la derecha hasta una curva donde habían varias puertas, tomaron una y se adentraron, volvieron a girar entre varios pasillos entre cortados y sin salidas, hasta una pared que parecía no tener fin, draco la toco y esta desapareció dándoles paso, en el polvoroso suelo harry diviso la manecilla de una trampa y la jalo dejando ver una oscura entrada, sin escaleras o nada, ambos se introdujeron por la trampilla. La oscuridad los envolvió en su caída hasta que tocaron fondo, ambos cayeron de pie sobre un suelo de mármol blanco, era un pasillo grande, frente a ellos una gigantesca puerta de herraje de plata cristales oscuros se cernía hasta el infinito, entraron, se sabían el camino de memoria, era una habitación circular, como una cúpula antigua, cubierta por herrajes y cristales oscuros, no encendieron todas las luces pese a lo oscuro que se encontraba ahí solo una pequeña luz que salía de la varita de harry, era lo mejor. Se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas, a lo lejos los estruendos de la batalla apenas podían escucharse.

quédate aquí…

¿A dónde vas?... pregunto con tono temeroso y algo inseguro pese a lo agitado de su voz 

Debo ayudar…

No puedes, si te matan…

No lo harán… le afirmo 

Voy contigo…

No, si te encuentran estamos fritos…

Pero…

Mira, aun no sabemos cuando la kiara escoja dueño y cuando puedas dármela… tomo el rostro del rubio en la oscuridad que reinaba, acariciando los pómulos con sus pulgares mientras tanto debo luchar para proteger lo que deseamos como futuro… ese futuro que solo podemos forjar si esta lucha termina… acerco su rostro al del rubio juntado sus frentes y cerrando los ojos …te amo… no quiero que nada te suceda… así que por favor quédate aquí…

Esta bien… me quedare aquí…

Bien… le beso soltándole el rostro regresare, mientras tanto escóndete…

-------------------------------

El dolor traspasaba cada poro de su cuerpo y el sudor frió surgía de su frente copiosamente. Sirius sabía como se sentía, o cuando menos lo imaginaba, sabia de la lucha el mismo se lo había dicho, ahora con los hombres lobo tan cerca su parte animal quería salir más que nunca, es por ello que sentía como su piel quería desgarrarse y sangrar para transformarse, pero el no podía permitirlo por ningún motivo. Cerro los grilletes de las cadenas que estaban adosadas a la pared sobre sus muñecas, por si no podía llegar a controlarlo por lo menos no saldría y haría daño a los demás. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación, por lo menos las cadenas eran los suficientemente largas para moverse y no estar esperando incómodamente, a su lado en la mesilla redonda se encontraban su varita junto a la taza con restos de la poción matalabos, el amuleto que sirius le había dado ya hacia tiempo, una hoja de plata con laca verde que hacia la función de avisar a su contraparte del peligro y al mismo tiempo de traslador.

solo espero que funcione… dijo en voz baja mientras observaba su varita entre sus dedos 

ya lo creo que si, remus… aunque creo que este vez no será suficiente…

¿Quién eres?...

Creo que no te gustara saberlo…apuntarle a alguien con esa varita mientras habla contigo tranquilamente no es de muy buena educación…

¿Cómo entraste?...

No importa el como, sino el para que… la sonrisa perversa ilumino sus facciones y tu mi querido remus… me ayudaras en lo que planeo…

Nunca…!Expelliarmus!... remus le lanzo sorpresivamente el hechizo, mas la figura logro esquivarlo fácilmente 

Bueno… si no quieres… la habitación se lleno de un aura oscura que empezó a concentrarse en remus … además… ¿lo escuchas?... te están llamando… seres como tu, no como esos estupidos magos que se dicen tus amigos y aun así te repelen…

¡CALLATE!...

Pero si es la verdad, ¿no?... no crees que es mejor vivir libre con los que te aceptan… con nosotros…

¡YO NO SOY UNA CREATURA OSCURA!...

Claro que lo eres, lo sientes… ¿no?... esta en ti…

¡NUNCA, DEJAME EN PAZ!...

Vamos solo tienes que dejarte llevar por tus instintos… ya te lo dije esta en ti… no reniegues de tu naturaleza…

Déjame en paz… no lo hagas… dijo tratando de que el dolor cesara, cayendo de rodillas ante el dolor, su varita rodó hasta los pies de su atacante 

Pero claro, necesito de tu ayuda… y vas a dármela… presiono y el aura oscura se intensifico en el cuerpo de remus, el cual grito del dolor, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y casi animales, los incisivos se volvieron mas largos y sus músculos empezaron a transfigurarse ahora mi querido remus… es hora del show…

-------------------------------------------

terminen con eso… no debemos retrasarnos…

señor… se están resistiendo demasiado…

ummm… veamos que hacen con la cuadrilla de gárgolas y gorgonas…

¡SUELTEN A LA CUADRILLA DOS!

Veamos si tienen la suficiente fuerza para resistir…

Mientras del otro lado…

harry… las fuerzas están equilibradas…

lo se… pero hay algo que no me cuadra… algo no esta bien… miro hacia un lado mirawha, el elfo que draco conocía estaba en problemas, sin pensarlo mucho lanzo dos maldiciones ¡Bombarda!... ¡Estruenum!... los atacantes que pensaban tomar por sorpresa al elfo cayeron fulminados a sus pies 

gracias…

de nada, cubre mejor tus espaldas…

¡MIREN, EN EL CIELO!... ¡SON GORGONAS Y GARGOLAS!...CUBRANSE…

Rayos…

Las gorgonas y las gárgolas les atacaban desde el aire, las gorgonas lanzaban una sustancia corrosiva de sus bocas, como baba azul que deshacía todo a su paso, mientras que las gárgolas capturaban a todo quien estuviera a su paso y lo destrozaban con sus fuertes garras. Varios de los más viejos y entrenados aurores y jóvenes magos se transformaron en gigantescas águilas o dragones dándoles batalla a la amenaza aérea, dumbledore y varios maestros hacían hechizos con los cuales las condiciones climáticas no eran favorables para los enemigos, con pequeños tornados y vendavales de viento. Mientras que la lucha era cada vez más sangrienta en tierra, las sacerdotisas tenían controladas a las hadas oscuras, mientras que los aurores mantenían a raya a los magos demoníacos, los elfos hacían frente a los trolls y demás criaturas. Pero los hombres lobos avanzaban sobre todo a su paso, sirius se transformo en pero para darle batalla a algunos cuantos, siendo apoyado muy de cerca por severus y harry.

¡Expelliarmus!...

Eso es… mantenlos a raya… dijo sirius volviendo a su forma humana 

Pero que eficaces… sonó una socarrona voz a sus espaldas 

Maldito demonio… dijo sirius con voz enojada dispuesto a atacar al demonio frente a si, que era resguardado por una cuadrilla de hombres lobos 

Ummm... si… te traje un regalo… lupin saluda… a su derecha apareció uno de los hombres lobo con las ropas hechas jirones, las cuales sirius reconoció como las de remus 

No es cierto…

Oh claro que si….

¿Qué le hiciste?

Nada solo lo devolví a la parte correcta…

Maldita bruja… no te creo…

¿Por que no?…

El es demasiado fuerte para caer en su parte animal…. Además no es de noche ni luna llena….

Que mal, no sabes que para el lado oscuro nada es imposible, los hombres lobos son criaturas oscuras y pueden ser controladas a voluntad por nosotros los demonios… bueno, pero tal vez esto te convenza… le lanzo el amuleto que remus siempre tenia ya no lo va a necesitar…

Estas loca…

No solo soy un demonio…

¡Avada Kedavra!...

Uy…pero que carácter… sonrió con crueldad ¡ataquen mis hermosos lobos, la hora de la cena llego!...

Sgalessa continuo su camino quitándose de encima con efectivos y fulminantes hechizos a todos los magos, aurores y elfos que se interponían. Detrás de ella unos cuantos elfos oscuros se divertían arrancándole los miembros a varios jóvenes, trato de entrar pero fue rechazada por un enorme campo que protegía la entrada, sonrió, había encontrado el camino, alzo la mano y de esta salieron cuervos negros, esa era la señal. Harry miro esto, sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia ella lanzándole varias maldiciones en el proceso que ella esquivo hábilmente.

no te dejare pasar… maldita…

no necesito pasar… solo saber donde estaba…¿no es así, mi señor?... frente a ellos se apareció en persona el mismo luzbel 

has hecho un excelente trabajo…

gracias mi señor…

no les dejare pasar…

Sgalessa… dijo con voz monótona mientras se alejaba por el pasillo que conectaba al refugio donde estaba draco 

Entendido… dijo comprendiendo lo que luzbel quería, y se interpuso entre harry y luzbel …ahora pequeño veamos de que estas hecho…

Quítate…

Tendrás que pasar sobre mí…

Pienso hacerlo…

Ron y hermione sostenían una fuerte batalla con algunos trolls y hadas oscuras, hermione se había trasformado en un águila gigante y lanzaba feroces ataques con sus garras y pico a los trolls que no podían asestarle ningún golpe. Por otro lado ron tenia varios problemas con las hadas oscuras que ya le habían inutilizado un brazo y herido la mitad de la cara. Blaise por su parte mantenía a raya a una cuadrilla de elfos oscuros utilizando todo el poder que tenia y utilizando la magia y hechizos que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento con Angelus. Con algo de ingenio logro que el piso se convirtiera en arenas movedizas y con un golpe de varita hizo que la tierra se abriera en dos y se tragara a una turba de magos demoníacos.

vincent… mantén a raya esas gárgolas… dijo en voz alta mirando hacia una enorme águila color oscura que aleteaba cerca de el 

no molestes a vincent… hace lo que puede…

lo se…

blaise…

ron… ¿Qué te sucedió?

No es nada… ¡hermione!… le grito a un águila real que estaba arrancándole la cabeza a una gárgola 

¿Qué sucede?... dijo aterrizando cerca de ellos y transformándose de nuevo en humana 

Ayuda a pansy, esta teniendo problemas con las hadas oscuras…

Entiendo… dijo ella transformándose nuevamente y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia una joven rubia que parecía agobiada 

¡blaise!... grito vincent trasformándose nuevamente en mago y empujando a blaise hacia un lado para que una gárgola no le arrancara la cabeza, pero esta logro lastimar la espalda de vincent 

¡infernum!... la gárgola se consumió en una llamarada 

Gracias…

No… ugh…m e lo agr… agradezcas… dijo tocando la herida en su espalda, cuatro frescos surcos que sangraban bastante … que no han ter…terminado los problemas… dijo sobreponiéndose al dolor y volviendo a la lucha 

Lograron deshacerse de varias gárgolas que les amenazaban, blaise miro que harry tenia dificultades contra el demonio que le impedía el paso. Mas no podían hacer nada puesto que una manada de trolls les atacaron sin misericordia. Harry por su parte tenía muchos problemas para dominar a su ponente, sgalessa jugaba con hechizos suficientemente dolorosos. Harry ya tenía bastantes cortes en el rostro y los brazos, pese a esto seguía luchando, necesitaba llegar a donde estaba draco, no podía dejar que luzbel le encontrara. Sgalessa le lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador que le tuvo contra el suelo algunos segundos mientras le quitaba su varita.

es tu fin, niño…

no lo creas… ¡Varranta!... el hechizo envolvió a la demonio cegándola por las ráfagas de energía y magia que cortaban todo 

maldito niño…

veo que las cosas no están saliendo como deseas…

…. gruño molesta 

Ahora… me dejaras pasar…

…(harry)… era la voz de draco que sonaba en su cabeza 

Draco…

¿Qué te ha comido la lengua el gato?... dijo con burla ante el repentino silencio de su oponente 

Quítate… susurro, su magia emergiendo por cada poro 

No…

Quítate… maldición… grito molesto, expulsando toda su magia de golpe, tan repentinamente que Sgalessa no tuvo oportunidad con ella, la cual la estrello contra una de las paredes aturdiéndola momentáneamente para que harry tuviera el suficiente tiempo para irse 

Bien… susurro satisfecha …por lo menos le he entretenido lo suficiente…

Harry corrió por los pasillos destrozados. A cada paso la ola de destrucción se volvía cada vez mayor. Un presentimiento se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Hizo el mismo recorrido esperando encontrar a luzbel en cada pasillo pero nada, tal vez se había perdido en el laberinto se dijo, mientras atravesaba la puerta de herrajes y cristales oscuros.

llegaste… debo felicitarte…pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo… sonó la voz socarrona por todo el recinto oscuro, las luces se encendieron de pronto te damos la bienvenida… ¿no, draco?

¡¡¡DRACOOOO!…. ¡¡NOOOOOOOO!...


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo XXI:

Cuando todo lo has intentado ya…

Harry permanecía paralizado por el horror, de su boca ya no había salido grito alguno, sus ojos se mantenían fijamente estáticos sobre el cuerpo que luzbel mantenía suspendido en el aire con su mano sobre el cuello de cierto rubio que parecía inconciente y muy maltrecho debido seguro a la batalla que había tenido con luzbel momentos antes.

oh, vamos… ¿no es tan malo o si?… dijo con mera burla en su voz … aun no le mato…

eres un maldito… suéltalo…

con todo gusto… pero antes… el tiene algo que darme…

arry…harry… los ojos plata se abrieron lentamente, como si este simple hecho le costara un tremendo esfuerzo 

veo que has despertado….

Draco, entrégale lo que quiere…

No…

Vamos, y te dejara ir… le rogó, las heridas que había en el cuerpo del rubio parecían de cuidado si no se atendían rápidamente 

No la tengo aquí… no puedo dársela…

Oh, no mientas, aun no se lo dices… pero que extraña pareja… dijo luzbel mirándole fijamente pero sin perder de vista a el ojiverde 

¿a que te refieres?... pregunto confundido harry mirando a draco pidiendo respuestas 

Harry…

Yo se lo diré… no te ha dicho donde se esconde la kiara… ¿no? harry afirmo con la cabeza claro, que por supuesto que no, que mejor lugar para esconder algo que dentro de ti, ¿no?... los ojos de draco se agrandaron en sorpresa y ni que decir de los de harry … pero que astuto…

muérete maldito demonio… le dijo escupiendo cada palabra 

No, mejor lo haces tu… ¡Extralum!... un aura verde envolvió su mano, con un rápido movimiento la enterró en el pecho de draco donde se formo un gran hoyo negro 

ARGGHHHH… grito el rubio ante el dolor, ante la gran cantidad de energía que draco desprendió de su espalda surgieron dos grandiosas y hermosas alas blancas 

¡Avada Kedabra!... grito harry lanzándole la maldición, que reboto contra el cuerpo del demonio 

Bastante buena, pero siento desilusionarte es inútil… ahora que tengo esto… el cuerpo de draco se arqueo en el aire, del hoyo luzbel fue extrayendo la kiara por fin… la tengo…

El cuerpo de draco cayo al piso al salir por completo la kiara de su pecho, el hoyo negro desapareció y en su lugar apareció una gran herida que empezaba a sangrar abundantemente. Harry trato de acercarse pero fue repelido por un hechizo paralizante, draco le miro por algunos segundos, después todo fue tan rápido. Draco logro utilizar sus manos y le lanzo un hechizo a luzbel que logro que soltara la espada, harry rompió su hechizo al mismo momento en que la espada giraba en el aire ambos utilizaron un hechizo para que volviera a sus manos, pero algo ocurrió, la espada brillo y se separo formando dos espadas mucho mas delgadas, cada una la mitad de otra, ambas llegaron a sus respectivos dueños, la de harry brillo en sus manos de forma casi cegadora, con esto luzbel supo que esa parte de la espada ya había escogido a su dueño, mientras que la suya no brillo como muestra que no le aceptaba como dueño, sabia que no podía usar el poder de la kiara a menos que estuviera completa, en cambio harry si podía usar aunque sea un poco del poder de la kiara aunque ni el mismo harry lo sabia en ese momento y por supuesto luzbel tampoco, viéndose acorralado y con la mitad no funcional de la espada.

esta vez tuviste suerte… gruño molesto ante la perspectiva de tener que salir literalmente corriendo, mientras tomaba por el cuello a harry con la intención de quitarle la kiara 

no lo creas…¡Bombarda!... grito y el hechizo salio de sus dedos impactando contra el pecho del demonio creando grandes y feas laceraciones en la piel de este 

maldito muchacho… dijo mientras trataba de curar sus heridas, las cuales no cerraron pese a su poder de regeneración. El hechizo había sido respaldado por la kiara es por eso que las heridas no cerraban 

maldito demonio… le escupió cada palabra con toda la rabia que podía contener en su ser 

no me iré con la manos vacías… dijo mientras que con un rápido movimiento ya tenia nuevamente el cuello de draco en sus manos … verdad… mi querido ángel…

suéltale…

con todo gusto… y rápidamente le atravesó el corazón con la mitad de la kiara que tenia 

ARGHHHH… grito el rubio al sentir el dolor traspasar su cuerpo como una filosa navaja, dejo escapar de sus labios hilillos de sangre que mancharon su boca y barbilla. La sangre que brotaba abundante de la herida mancho de carmesí las inmaculadas alas 

aquí lo tienes… todo para ti… dijo aventando el cuerpo inerte del rubio a los pies de harry riendo ante la cara de perplejidad del ojiverde 

¡Impactacata!... luzbel no se espero que harry reaccionara tan rápido, vio como los ojos esmeralda sufrían un cambio inesperado brillando con ira y en una fracción de segundo el hechizo le impacto creando oleadas de magia como una reacción en cadena que estallo haciendo explotar su cuerpo en miles de pedazos 

M… ma.l… maldito… m…mocoso… logro articular, su cabeza había quedado intacta, mas parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, los pedazos de carne empezaron a evaporarse en la nada, la mano que había quedado descuartizada en algún lugar sujeto la parte de la kiara que le pertenecía y desapareció seguidamente en una llamarada oscura 

draco… draco… respóndeme... dijo con un hilillo de voz apenas saliéndole de la garganta. El cuerpo del rubio estaba laxo, no había signos vitales, harry comprendió que ya no había nada que hacer, esos ojos color plata jamás volverían a abrirse para el …¡¡¡DRACO!...

----------------------------------------------

Alexander, Ian, Shawa y Sgalessa notaron la repentina partida de luzbel, con una bandada de cuervos saliendo de sus manos, alertaron a todas sus tropas que debían retirarse por el momento aunque no de muy buenas maneras, todos se empezaron a retirar ante la mirada de sus perplejos oponentes y dejando la ola de destrucción que habían iniciado. Sgalessa se concentro en reunir a sus hombres lobos ya que eran algo indisciplinados, ante la mirada enojada de sirius que mantenía aun una seria batalla con remus y otros mas, pero principalmente a remus al cual no quería hacerle daño lo cual no era fácil ya que tenia a otros atacándole y al propio remus también, puesto que los instintos de lobo no dejaban que una batalla concluyese hasta que la presa estuviese muerta.

¡Remus!… ¡Cachorros! dijo con voz potente y clara, demandando la atención sin titubeo de sus lobos … bien… los hombres lobos dejaron de atacar a sirius y se reunieron en torno a ella …debemos dejar esto por ahora… se oyeron gruñidos de inconformidad …lo se… lo se… mis pequeños… pero les aseguro que podrán divertirse después…

Deja a remus…

¿Por qué haría tal cosa?... no vez que es feliz así… dijo mirando fijamente a sirius y tomando el mentón del lobo que ahora era remus ¿o acaso quieres volver con el?… le pregunto de frente al lobo mirando los brillantes ojos de este 

Remus… el lobo gruño como si se debatiera por segundos en algo que desaparecía en tan solo segundos 

¿ves?... quiere estar aquí… vamos mis pequeños… y en una llamarada oscura hizo desaparecer a todos los lobos y a ella incluida 

¡REMUS!...

Ante la repentina partida muchos se alegraron, pero para otros esto podía significar problemas, la verdad es que la retirada no les traía buenos presentimientos. El bando del bien comenzó a reagruparse, se pusieron al tanto de las bajas y todos los daños que habían sufrido. Severus y los demás corrieron a donde debían estar escondidos harry y draco. No sabían que esperar a cada paso que daban la ola destructiva no hacia que sus presentimientos fueran nada buenos. Lograron llegar, solo para ser recibidos por la desagradable sorpresa que ya les aguardaba ahí, severus cayo de rodillas ante la imagen, dumbledore como todos los demás no pudieron contener la exclamación de horror ante lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, los únicos que atinaron a acercarse fueron blaise, ron y hermione. Blaise se arrodillo frente a harry mirando el cuerpo inerte de draco, ron solo pudo poner la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo, mientras que hermione dejaba caer silenciosas lagrimas, lagrimas que al igual que las de harry bajaban sin lamento alguno de su garganta hasta el suelo.

harry… dioses… logro articular hermione pese a lo cortado de su voz por el llanto 

no pude… magos… no pude… dijo como un pequeño susurro, como una letanía lejana 

¿de que hablas?... pregunto blaise ante lo que susurraba harry 

No pude salvarle… fue la única respuesta que salio de los labios de harry, mientras apretaba contra su cuerpo el cuerpo de draco 

Pero tienes la kiara, eso era lo que el quería… dijo con apenas voz blaise viendo como harry aferraba el cuerpo de draco como si esa fuese su única salvación de la realidad 

No, no toda la kiara… solo la mitad…

¿Dónde esta la otra mitad?...

Con luzbel… todos exclamaron asombrados 

¿eso es posible?...

Técnicamente no… pero posible si es… dijo blaise con voz apagada, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en el …draco sabia que podía ocurrir, si la kiara caía en manos inapropiadas esta podía ser liberada con las dagas… pero al haber dos fuertes candidatos la kiara se dividirá siendo funcional entre las manos del verdadero dueño y no funcional del todo en las manos del otro…

¿Cómo es posible esto?...

Luzbel necesita las dagas para poder liberar algo de poder, pero necesita la otra parte o matar al dueño para que la kiara funcione del todo…

Entiendo… entonces puede usarla… pero necesita de la otra parte para dominar al mundo…¿no?...

Si… técnicamente…

Entiendo… dijo de forma comprensible dumbledore, viendo que la situación que se les presentaba no era nada buena 

¿Qué piensas hacer harry?... pregunto cautelosamente blaise, viendo que harry no miraba a nadie, solo al cuerpo que tenia en sus brazos 

…… no respondía sobro apretaba mas contra el, el cuerpo de draco 

¿harry?...

Voy terminar lo que el empezó… dijo con voz fuerte y decidida que distaba mucho al anterior susurro zozobrante con el que había estado respondiendo. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a blaise, blaise pudo notar la decisión en ellos y una creciente furia al nuevo causante de su dolor 

Pero…

Por favor… déjenme solo… dijo con voz firme volviendo su atención en acunar al cuerpo en sus brazos 

Harry…

Por favor… suplico, no tenia mas ganas de nada mas 

Debemos dejarle solo… dijo diplomáticamente dumbledore ante la situación 

En verdad, lo sentimos…

harry cerro los ojos con dolor váyanse… por favor…

Todos los presentes dentro de la habitación circular fueron saliendo, blaise, ron y hermione le dieron un último vistazo a harry, se encontraba verdaderamente mal. Blaise antes de salir, acaricio la fría frente de draco quitando algunos mechones y depositando ahí un beso. Afuera dumbledore dio órdenes de que todo fuera arreglado, todos se pudieron manos a la obra, pese a las terribles perdidas por lo menos no todo estaba perdido. Severus no había salido como todos los demás, harry le había dejado acompañarle en su dolor, pues era el mismo. Harry podía entender el dolor que severus había sentido hacia días al perder a lucius, pero sabia que no podía ni siquiera imaginar como ahora se sentía severus al perder a toda su familia. Afuera los pocos que quedaban reunidos trataban de que el dolor se alejara y pudiesen pensar, eso era lo que draco les hubiera dicho hacer.

No es momento para hablar de esto, vamos…

hay mucho que hacer…

Tenemos que reagruparnos…

No nos volverán a tomar desprevenidos…

Quédense con harry… necesita apoyo… dijo dumbledore a los tres chicos que miraban las puertas cerradas preocupados 

Gracias…

Lo sentimos, en verdad que si…

Los chicos volvieron a entrar a la habitación pese a que harry quería estar solo. Severus se encontraba al lado de harry, es te por fin había soltado el cuerpo de draco y este se encontraba extendido en el suelo frente a ellos. Blaise se acerco, sentía que algo no estaba bien, cuando por fin estuvieron a la altura de severus y harry pudieron ver que es lo que estaba mal, sobre el cuerpo de draco, a la altura del estomago flotaba algo.

¿es… lo que yo creo que es?... dijo con voz estrangulada no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían 

Lo es… dijo en voz baja confirmando lo que blaise veía pues era lo mismo que todos veían 

Como es posible….

No lo se…

¿Cómo sucedió?...

Cuando salieron empezó… sonó la poco firme voz de severus snape, que se sentía como si estuviese en un sueño bastante bizarro 

Una lucecita surgió del cuerpo de draco y me obligo a dejarle en el suelo, de ahí poco a poco la luz comenzó a tomar forma hasta que adquirió esa forma… trato de explicar, puesto que el aun no entendía como había sucedido esto 

¿pero si es... un huevo?... se atrevió a hablar ron después de pasar por el shock 

No seas bruto ron… le regaño hermione que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada 

¿Qué dices?...

Tendrá la forma de un huevo pero no lo es… bueno no se como podría llamársele pero no es un huevo común… es un huevo de ángel…

¿Qué?... ¿que es un huevo de ángel?... dijo mirando el huevo de casi el mismo tamaño que el de un dragón, solo que con unas marcas doradas por todo el huevo y en un inmaculado blanco con tonos azules casi imperceptibles 

Si… los Ángeles nacen de este tipo de huevos… así que si estoy en lo correcto draco estaba preñado…

¿Qué?...

Lo que dice hermione es verdad…recuerden que tenemos varios dones por parte de los Ángeles… no solo tenemos su poder angelical sino también algunas de su propiedades y dones especiales… trato de aclararles blaise ante la poca información que tenían los presentes de ese suceso 

Si… verán al morir el progenitor, la fuente de magia y energía que le mantenía se fue… para no morir al igual que su padre… busco una fuente de energía y magia que pudiera mantenerle, esta solo podía ser el otro padre, en este caso harry… así que pues se materializo y se conecto de alguna forma al otro padre… es esa la magia que le mantiene y que logro que se materializara…

Pero draco no me lo dijo… dijo tristemente 

Por el tiempo dudo mucho que el supiera siquiera que estaba esperando…

¿entonces?...

Voy a... a ser tío… dijo blaise con cara de no creérselo por completo 

Blaise…

Ron tu también vas a serlo… le dijo emocionado 

¿Por qué lo dices?...

rodó los ojos exasperado … si tu y yo estamos juntos y yo… soy hermano de draco… eso nos convierte en… o ¿es que acaso no quieres serlo?...

Claro que si…

Entonces cállate…

Yo… dijo la temblorosa voz de severus snape que miraba con adoración el huevo frente a el 

Si… severus… vas a ser abuelo… le dijo harry ante la perplejidad de los demás ocupantes 

Pero…

Nadie lo sabe, chicos…ni el mismo draco lo sabia, lucius lo decidió así… soy el verdadero padre de draco… explico brevemente severus tratando de que los chicos comprendieran la situación 

Oh…

… solo pudo sonreír con tristeza ante la cara de los chicos, no pudo decir nada, los sentimientos se agolpaban en su garganta evitándole decir palabra, extendió sus brazos hacia el huevo, este brillo entre sus manos y se quedo entre ellas 

…es hermoso…

Si lo es… dijo abrazando el huevo contra si …draco… dijo con dolor cerrando los ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y caían sobre el huevo 

--------------------------------

Días después se habían efectuado los funerales de todas las bajas que habían sufrido durante los días anteriores. Harry había salido de la habitación circular pocas horas después de la muerte de draco, eso si manteniendo siempre a su lado el huevo. Había decidido volver a la mansión dijo que ya no había nada que hacer, ni que pudiera hacer luzbel para dañarle ya que si harry no decidía por voluntad propia entregar la mitad de la kiara que le protegía, luzbel no podría dañarle. Sabia que por el momento nada pasaría ya que luzbel debía encontrar una forma de atacarles, debían reagruparse y buscar un mejor plan de acción. El tenía que atacar; pero tenia prioridades, debía mantener a salvo a su hijo mientras nacía, lo mejor era alejarse durante algún tiempo, aunque sabia que no podía mantenerse alejado. Por ahora se encargaría de levantar nuevas defensas en la mansión y de lograra que esta fuera lo mas segura para su hijo. Varios magos se propusieron para ayudarle pero el solo dejo que sus mas allegados fueran con el. Había decidido poner un hechizo sobre el cuerpo de draco, ya que no podría soportar enterrarle, blaise le había sugerido que el hechizo llamado "el sueño de los eternos" era una excelente forma de conservarle, ya que esta mantenía al cuerpo como si durmiera y se mantuviese así para siempre. Por otra parte harry sabia que era un triste consuelo pero no podía, no podía dejarle irse, no ahora que se sentía tan solo, así que dentro de la capilla que tenia la mansión creo una cúpula circular a su lado casi tan grande como la capilla de pisos de intrínsecos grabados y escudos en finos mármoles, con enormes bóvedas con hermosos vitrales de pájaros y figuras invernales, creo un pedestal de cristal y de herrajes de plata con caprichosas formas de enredaderas y hojas con esmeraldas que envolvían y surgían por doquier con hermosos botones de gemas preciosas y flores de nácar y perlas. Le vistió con las hermosas túnicas de enlace que habían mandado hacer juntos para su boda y le cubrió con la capa de protección solo por que si dándole ante todo el que le mirara supiera que lugar ocupaba en esa casa.

Mirawha le había dado su pésame con los otros elfos que habían conocido a draco, ante todo lo ocurrido mirawha le había dicho que no perdiera la esperanza que tal vez hubiese algo que pudiera hacer, pero que no se ilusionara tal vez fuese algo imposible pero haría lo que fuera por ayudarle pues le debía la vida, tal vez los mas antiguos elfos supieran de algo que pudiera ayudarles ya que el recordaba haber oído sobre algo que podía volver a los muertos, solo esperaba que aun existiera. Harry le había agradecido y le dijo que le avisara apenas tuviera noticias. Eso era ahora lo que lo mantenía ahí, impaciente y algo triste consumido dentro de su propio silencio, consagrado a los entrenamientos, saliendo de la cámara temporal solamente para ver a su hijo y volviendo para proseguir con su entrenamiento. Aunque no era el único, Severus pese a la noticia seguía en un estado de mutismo permanente que parecía consumirle poco a poco, pese a los pocos momentos que se le veía sonreír cuando estaba al cuidado del huevo, que harry la daba el privilegio de cuidar por ser su único abuelo, pese a los altercados que habían tenido sirius y el se había vuelto mas unidos, sirius al ser padrino y de alguna forma representante de harry se sentía el también como abuelo y pese a las disputas que ahora harry sabia eran fingidas en muchas ocasiones, se mantenían bastante unidos. De alguna forma bastante bizarra se apoyaban, de la única forma que ellos conocían, molestándose mutuamente.

¿algún día dejaras irle?... le pregunto con voz neutra sirius mientras admiraba el huevo que tenia en sus manos, sentado en uno de los sofás que tenia esa inmensa biblioteca 

No lo se… dijo con sequedad sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería sirius …si fuera remus… ¿tu le dejarías?... dijo mientras veía la degollina colgada entre su cuello y sus dedos 

No… lo mas seguro es que no…

Entonces sabes… que por ahora no puedo… dijo volviendo a la lectura de un libro de pociones, acomodándose los lentes que pocas veces se ponía ante la demás gente 

Si… lo entiendo…

Lupin volverá…no se como lo se pero lo se…

Lo se… yo también lo se… dijo de forma cansada, palpando la tristeza en la que zozobraba su alma 

Es demasiado remus… dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente pese a lo serio que se había tornado esta para estar lejos… trato de sonreír de forma desagradable, como antaño para infundirle algo de duelo a su platica, esperando así cambiar el sentimiento que lo inundaba todo 

Eso es cierto… lo consiguió sirius sonrió, pese a la tristeza también pudo ver esperanza, esa de poder recobrar a su amigo 

Mira en lo que acabamos…Sonamos como un par de ancianos chochos… dijo con cierta incredulidad, molestando a sirius 

Si, yacggghh… que horror…

Esto nunca ha sucedido…

Hecho…¿Qué crees que sea?... dijo moviendo el huevo hacia el frente y cambiando de tema 

No lo se…

Yo creo que será una niña…

Mas bien un niño…

En los black no se puede saber…pero me perece que podría ser una niña…

Ya te dije que no es un black, además en mi familia y la de lucius siempre han nacido varones…

Odioso… aun así creo que será niña…

¿apuestas?...

… entrecerró los ojos mirándole suspicazmente ¿y que podría ser eso?...

No se…si tu aciertas me podrás ordenar que hacer… puede ser lo mas desagradable que tu pienses…

¿y si tu aciertas?...

Te declararas a lupin cuando todo esto termine y pondrás una fecha…

¿Qué?... ¿estas locuaz?... le dijo exaltado y empezando a hiperventilar, levantándose de repente olvidando por un segundo que tenia al huevo en sus manos, mas logro reaccionar rápidamente antes de que el huevo se estrellara contra el suelo …ufff… ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?... dijo totalmente ruborizado por la tonta propuesta 

¿miedo, black?...

Jamás… acepto… extendió la mano para pactar la apuesta 

…… severus simplemente sonrió y estrecho la mano de sirius cerrando la apuesta. Esa sonrisa a black le pareció mas su sentencia de muerte, pues no sabia por que pero esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno 

Sirius, Severus… dijo harry entrando repentinamente 

¿Qué sucede?... preguntaron ambos, no asombrándose de los cambios que el cuerpo del joven hombre habían tenido en este poco tiempo 

He recibido un mensaje de dumbledore…

¿Qué dice?...

Dice que según las explicaciones que angelus le dio, es el momento justo para encontrar a las seis virtudes… antes de que luzbel decida encontrarlas primero…

¿Por qué son importantes?... dijo confundido sirius, no recordaba que angelus le hubiera dicho algo de eso 

Según tengo entendido, estas seis virtudes son personas y a su cargo tienen un objeto con diferentes poderes, en total seis objetos; uno es un espejo llamado "el espejo de la reversa", el segundo es una copa la cual contiene la paz y el caos en partes iguales, el tercero es una extraña perla negra que contiene todo el poder maligno del mundo. El cuarto es otra esfera de color rojo que contiene todo el amor del mundo. El quinto es un raro cetro o algo así que tiene desconocidos dones y el último es el oráculo de delfos…lo que nosotros debemos evitar que luzbel encuentre es el espejo de la reversa, pues con el luzbel puede cambiar la realidad y los hechos a su conveniencia…

¿Cómo un giratiempo?...

Mucho mas poderoso… dijo explicándose de forma lenta 

Entiendo, ¿Dónde empezamos?...

Según Mirawha…

El elfo que nos ayudo en la batalla, ¿no?...

Ese mismo, dice que según los elfos antiguos existe un objeto que fue concedido a los sabios de los bosques montañosos, con el don de crear la guerra o la paz según sea el deseo… trato de explicar, ambos hombres pudieron ver como los rasgos aun aniñados del joven potter se habían endurecido seguramente por el entrenamiento, haciendo aun mas firmes sus gestos y decisiones según el este objeto fue dado al cuidado de un sabio antiguo, bueno si llego a dar con el, ya que este se perdió hace varios años cuando el demonio fue encerrado en el exilio…

Entonces… ese objeto puede ser la copa de la paz y el caos…

Exactamente…

habrá que buscarlo…

Si, pero según mirawha la última vez que fue visto este objeto fue en los bosques de los cerragregs, con las hadas de la luna…

Eso es una trampa mortal…

Puede serlo… pero debo intentarlo… dijo con gesto resulto, irguiéndose de forma que a severus y a sirius les pareció que no hablaban ya con un niño sino con un igual en experiencia y años 

Ese sabia que tiene ese objeto estaba bien safado de la cabeza cuando decidió irse a vivir ahí…

¿Qué pasara si luzbel ataca?...

No lo hará… aun esta demasiado débil, puedo sentirlo… dijo pasando sus dedos por la cicatriz en forma de rayo … no se como, pero luzbel al parecer no estaba al tanto de mi conexión con voldemort y de alguna forma absorbió el poder de este al igual que la conexión, por lo que puedo leer a veces su mente sin que se de cuenta…y se que ahora buscara las virtudes para hacerse del poder de la kiara…pero si eso ocurriese se que ustedes pueden mantenerlo al margen hasta que regrese…

Esta bien…

Solo debo pedirles algo… les miro de frente, esperando de ambos hombres pudieran complacerle 

¿Que es?…

No puedo llevar a mi hijo conmigo… ese lugar es demasiado peligroso para llevarlo conmigo… dijo mientras depositaba una efímera caricia en el huevo que sostenía sirius en sus manos 

Nosotros nos haremos cargo…

Gracias…

¿Quién te acompañara?...

Mirawha se ofreció a acompañarme con algunos elfos que conocen las regiones aledañas…

No piensas decirle a tus amigos…

Es mejor que se queden… ellos pueden ayudar mas aquí que conmigo…

¿y crees que ellos lo aprobarían?...

No, claro que no…

¿entonces?...

No quiero arriesgarlos…

Sabes que te quieren como si fueras su propio hermano, darían la vida por ti, además de que no te perdonarían que los excluyeses de algo tan importante… así que no dudes y diles… creo firmemente que mientras se mantengan unidos podrán salir de cualquier dificultad…

Tienes razón…

Por supuesto que la tengo… dijo haciendo unas señas de suficiencia acompañadas de movimientos poco dignos no por nada soy sirius black el terror de los malos…

Y el más bocón que yo he conocido… le replico sarcástico severus ante las tonterías del pulgoso 

Hey…

Jajajajaja…. rió divertido después de bastante tiempo de no hacerlo 

Además… según tengo entendido una de las virtudes fue entregada a alguien muy cercano a ti…

¿en verdad?...

Si, o cuando menos eso me dijo angelus…

¿Por qué tu sabes eso y yo no?... pregunto algo confundido dejando ver cierta ironía e incredulidad en el comentario que severus decía 

Por que yo no me dormí cuando esta lo explicaba… tercio replicándole el mordaz comentario 

Grrrrrr…. le gruño molesto, sacándole la lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil y característico de el 

Igual para ti… le dijo con una sonrisa desagradable tildada de algo de ironía y diversión 

Ya volvieron a empezar… no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, es que las malas mañas nunca se iban a poder reformar, y mientras ambos adultos discutían, el pensó que la verdad esperaba que nunca decidieran cambiar 

------------------------------------------

maldito muchacho… rugió molesto, aunque no con la fuerza como el hubiera querido. Las fuerzas se le habían ido, el hechizo que harry le había lanzado en el cuerpo le había dañado mas de lo que pensaba, su cuerpo no se regeneraba como antaño, apenas y había logrado regenerar su torso y parte de sus brazos …pero no descansare hasta matarte… no lo dudes…

padre…

Alexander… ¿Qué sucede?...

Debo informarte… que no hemos encontrado a alima por ningún lado…

¿donde maldiciones se ha ido?... dijo de forma fuerte no dejando el tono de molestia e ironía de saber que su primogénito de seguro andaba de juerga en algún lugar cuando debería estar ahí, apoyándole como digno hijo de su padre 

He mandado a investigar a los diacorrez hacia el ultimo lugar donde había estado…es el ultimo lugar donde nos falta buscar…

Bien… mantenme al tanto…

Si padre… dijo mientras se levantaba y le miraba fijamente …Sgalessa y yo debemos investigar algunas pistas que nuestro informante nos ha dado…

¿Qué puede ser?...

Al parecer nuestro enemigo se ha cambiado de fortaleza… pero no estamos seguros…

Entiendo…

Además el oráculo me dijo que la kiara ha cambiado de posición… aunque es vago el informe lo confirmare…

Esta bien… mantenme constantemente informado…

Si padre… dijo despidiéndose respetuosamente y saliendo del salón del trono 

¿Cómo me deshago de ese mago?... volvió a rumiar sus molestias en voz alta 

Si me permite su majestad… dijo la voz de Ian, a lo lejos tratando de que sonara segura 

Habla… le miro interrogante, el joven medio demonio que tenia enfrente pronto seria parte de su familia, así que de alguna forma podía serle de utilidad 

Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarnos…

-------------------------------------------------

Alexander entro nuevamente por las gigantescas puertas de su mansión en el mundo mágico, esta bien que la fortaleza demoníaca de luzbel estaba ahí, pero el seguía prefiriendo su casa, además en su casa las paredes no podían escuchar nada. Subió las escaleras sin prisas, recordando a cada paso cada uno de los pasos que debía recalcar en su plan, el plan que hasta ahora habían mantenido ambos. Suspiro pesadamente, trabajar para dos bandos no le gustaba, en un principio había ayudado a su padre por que creía en sus ideales, pero ahora después que le había traicionado las cosas eran diferentes. Toco y abrió la puerta adentrándose a la habitación, ahí ya le esperaban, la persona por la cual arriesgaría todo y no le importaría perderlo todo por conseguir nuevamente su confianza. Le sonrió, la persona sentada en un sillón frente a el, tomo un poco del líquido de la elegante taza.

Llegas tarde…

Lo siento… no fue mi intención…

No importa… dijo no dándole importancia a las palabras de alex mientras se levantaba dejando ver su melena oscura 

Lo se…

¿se lo creyó?...

Cada palabra…dijo que investigaremos…

Bien eso nos dará tiempo… dijo en voz alta mas para ella misma que para alex 

Pierde energía, si logramos buscar el hechizo adecuado… y que potter lo ejecute bien… podremos librarnos de el…

Eso es… pero será aun difícil encontrar una forma de matarle… dijo pensativa viendo por la ventana 

Según los diacorrez, mi hermano esta muerto… lucius le mato el día que mi padre revivió… eso le resta mucha energía…

Bien, ¿se lo informaste?...

No…

……

…… le abrazo, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo para que este descansara … te amo…

Lo se… sonrió, había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero aun era tiempo de recuperarlo …pero sigo insistiendo que eres un idiota…

Lo que tu digas…Anlus… lo que tu digas… dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente. Por fin volvían a estar juntos, como debió ser, como debía ser siempre 


	22. Chapter 22

N/A: jejejeje siento la tradanza pero la verdad es que ando en blanco, buaahhhhh ando bloqueda mentalmente, la univerisdad me ha sorbido el ceso y ahorita solo tengo cabeza pa los trabajos finales y tribunales... jejeje sorry... pero GARCIAS de todo corazon a quienes leen este fic, en serio que llenan mi coranzoncito de felicidad y alegria... sobre todo a los que se toman un momentito pa dejar reviews y me animan para seguir ad elante con todos estos cambios y el fic jejeje , especialmente agradezco a marit  
jejej por dejarme in reviws gracias... tratare de hacer todo lo posible pero si hago algo mal jejeje todod tiene una razon de ser , bueno o eso digo yo jejeje, a sofy malfoy garcias por tu lindo reviews y gracias por tus animos me subieron increiblemente el animo en estos dias tan extresantes, Ary malfoy, tambien gracias por tu review jejej tratare de llenar tus expectativas jejeje espero te siga gustando el fic, Aleg no hyuga gracias..., belial 16 gracias... un beso tambien para ti gracias por los animos, kotorimoon gracias por los animos (jejejej ella me dijo lo del filtro asi que ya cualquiera puede dejar su reviws sin tanto problema, gracias me salvaste la vida, besitos )...  
esperando que siga gustando como siempre el fic...

atte.

elfo agua crystal... siempre a su servicio...

Capitulo XXII:

La hora cero llego…

La perdida de alguien querido no solo conlleva la pérdida en si, sino también lo que esta conlleva consigo. La soledad y la ausencia son parte primordial de esta que así misma juegan un papel de total espectadoras en torno a lo que se desata con esta. La tristeza inunda todo con un sentimiento no ligero de culpa y oscuridad. La oscuridad no siempre puede observarse en torno pero puede sentirse, en distintos tonos y matices. La oscuridad dicen que es distinta para todos, desde la muy negra como la color chapopote que te cubre hasta el infinito como hoyos negros que van desapareciendo tu alma poquito a poquito hasta la de matices que puede degradarse, eso depende mucho de la nostalgia, tristeza y ausencia que tengas, cual sea mas fuerte en ti eso dependerá el color. La nostalgia, oh si, la bendita nostalgia, nada seria perfecto sin esta, la que nos hace añorar cosas que una vez tuvimos y ya no, eso es lo peor nada puede ser añorado sino te hace falta primero, pero, entonces para que te sirve ya si no puedes tenerlo aunque lo desees con toda el alma.

La perdida es en si el factor mas duro al cual debemos enfrentarnos pero del cual no podemos escaparnos aunque queramos, no es solo la estancia en donde diariamente le veías pasar, es esa esencia que inundaba el lugar, ese vació al cual jamás podrás llenar, no solo en ti, sino en todo, es como si el mundo hubiera perdido una parte y no pudiese estar completo y seguir sin esta, pero la verdad es que el que ha perdido una parte eres tu, y sin esta tu tampoco puedes seguir. No, el mundo sigue girando y con tanta rapidez que pensamos que a alguien se le ocurrió ponerlo en marcha súper veloz o que a ti te han puesto marcha tortuga, pero la verdad ni una cosa ni la otra ha pasado, solo es el peso del dolor que día con día parece ser cada vez mas y no cada vez menos, que nos hace sentir que las cosas son mas rápidas o mas lentas a nuestro alrededor. Todo se siente al revés, mal, que no esta en su lugar, es mas que ni tu mismo estas donde debieras estar, que estas jugando un papel que no debía ser, puesto que tu sonreías, tu gritabas de felicidad y tu amabas, mas ahora simplemente no puedes, lloras, gritas de dolor y duele volver simplemente a sonreír, a amar, a vivir, duele tanto.

A veces piensas que el limite es la locura, pero créeme no es eso el limite sino a la misma cordura a la cual te aferras día a día para no internarte en la locura, oh si, la locura cumplidora de sueños imposibles y tan creíbles, donde el dolor es nulo, el amor es posible y todo es felicidad. Oh si, todo es posible, mas como el dolor nos hace fuertes, nos mantiene fuertes, seguimos aquí como justos masoquistas adeptos al dolor, mas no por que queramos o tal vez si, dicen que es duro alcanzar la gloria y mantenerse ahí, yo les digo que también es duro conocer a alguien, cultivar su amistad y amor y perderlo, aun mas olvidarle, dicen que es difícil olvidarle, yo digo que nunca olvidamos, nunca lo hacemos puesto que todo somos minimamente masoquistas, nos gusta el dolor, vivimos en el dolor, este nos mantiene humanos, nos mantiene vivos. Nuestra mente simplemente guarda y archiva como un gran procesador, el olvidar no existe y si existiera nunca lo usaríamos ciertamente, puesto que nadie realmente quiere olvidar, es como decir que borráramos una parte de nuestra vida como si jamás hubiese existido, seria extraño, mas no es eso lo que olvidamos, sino que lo que no queremos recordar lo guardamos en lo mas alejado de nuestra mente para que pueda ser ahí tal vez por algún milagro divino olvidado y en lo momentos que mejor estamos y pensamos haber triunfado sobre el recuerdo, un golpe de mas nostalgia y melancolía hace que salga a flote como submarino sin equipo de hundimiento. Esto es así, no podemos olvidar por que no queremos, es así como dicen que la gente siempre vivirá en nuestro corazón si la recordamos, es verdad, por que si la olvidáramos, olvidaríamos por que en un momento cualquiera ese alguien nos llamo la atención, por que en un momento de nula valentía hemos recurrido a la valentía de alguien mas y pese a nuestros esfuerzos cometemos alguna tontería absurda y nos hemos acercado, por que decidimos sin destreza alguna conocerla y saber sus secretos, por que nos hicimos amigos de esta en un principio, por que compartimos ideales, sueños, aflicciones, penas y dolores, por que vivimos y soñamos y una gran infinidad de por ques para los cuales vivimos y muchas veces morimos.

Cuando alguien querido muere alguien diría casi acertadamente que es como recibir una maldición prohibida en el corazón, pero no es verdad es mas bien si dijera que es como recibir segundo a segundo miles de ellas multiplicadas y reforzadas, es como un millón de cruciatus directamente al cerebro bombardeando a cada segundo las pocas neuronas que aun te funcionan o como morir mil veces estaría mintiendo, no es ni remotamente eso, no como yo lo siento, y puedo asegurarles que el dolor que siento no se compara ni remotamente a todas estas juntas.

El dolor que tu sientes o yo siento no es solo tuyo sino también el de todas las personas que compartieron su mundo, por ende el dolor ya no es solo tuyo sino agregado al de muchos mas o sea el de todo el mundo y es por ello que es tan grande que a veces piensas que vas a morir de dolor y tristeza tan solo cargándolo en tus hombros, tal vez sea así, por que cada día, a cada hora y cada segundo algo te recordara a esa persona, su sonrisa, su voz, su forma de ser, su forma de reír, hasta la cosa que mas odiaba te parecerá tan añorada, tan necesaria como respirar. Es más no solo las cosas sino también las personas por que fueron su mundo y también el tuyo, por eso es imposible olvidar. No con esto quiero decir que todos moriremos de dolor, nostalgia y angustia cada vez que alguien se vaya de nuestro lado. No por el contrario debemos recordar las partes importantes del aprendizaje, sus partes fuertes, malas, feas, bonitas y alegres, todo en conjunto, puesto que eso es lo importante. Muchos dicen que en el amor, si dejas libre a esa persona para que decida y esta vuelve a ti, es por que eras tu su destino y debemos ser felices, pero si esto no sucede es por que el destino así lo quiso, tal vez no era la persona indicada o tal vez si, nadie puede estar seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto solo puedes esperar y confiar en que esto ocurra, pues en la vida todo es un mundo de probabilidades como en la muerte y estas solo se rigen por el destino, el cual muchas veces puedes cambiar si así lo deseas tu.

Mi destino es siempre quedar solo¿es que acaso cada persona que amo me dejara?….

Atraigo la muerte y el dolor para los que están conmigo… ¿acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?…

Todos dicen que el dolor algún día se ira, es verdad que algún día nosotros nos cansamos de tanto dolor y escapamos de el, pero no es el camino fácil el cual yo he decidido, no por que yo mismo me he forjado este camino, por que yo mismo decidí por donde debía ir, implicando a todos a mi alrededor sin quererlo, sabiéndolo aun así seguí, y aquí estoy por que sino fuera yo alguien mas seria, mas eso no es importante, por que es mi destino y debo enfrentarlo, por que yo así lo decidí……

Oh dulce locura me gustaría abrir mis brazos hacia ti, pero el dolor es tan fuerte, el amor lo es tan bien, no puedo dejarme envolver por la oscuridad, no, por el, por mi esperanza y mi fe……

Se que algún día dejara de doler, mas no quiero que ese día llegue, pues me dirá que le he olvidado y ese día moriré…

Mi esperanza y mis ganas de vivir, lo que me mantienen aquí en pie de lucha, son sus esperanzas y sueños que son los míos mismos, es por eso que aquí estoy, gustoso en el dolor y feliz en la agonía, pues el dolor es amor y recuerdo, pese a la larga agonía que me espera se que en algún momento la espera acaba y con ello la ausencia y mi partida…

Pero primero debo cobrar algunas cuentas pendientes, y se que no tardara mucho, de eso me encargo yo…

Y se con quien debo cobrar mis cuentas, existe un pagare con el nombre de luzbel y tengo todo para hacerlo…

Mas se que aun no es mi momento, no, tengo un regalo que draco me dio cuando se fue, una responsabilidad que no olvidare y se que por esta bella responsabilidad, debo convertir su mundo en un mundo mejor, en uno donde no deba sufrir como yo lo he sufrido y se que cuando algún día ya no me necesite y termine mi labor, podré irme en paz por que se que si lo que deseo y por lo que ahora lucho no se cumple, sabré que habré cumplido…

Pero mientras quede esperanza la buscare hasta que no me quede fuerza alguna para hallarla…

Es así como pienso, se que esta búsqueda puede ser infructuoso y desesperante, pero tampoco me ciego a la realidad. Se que si encuentro estos objetos que me impulsan a mi búsqueda y me ayudaran en la próxima batalla lograre mi cometido, pero si esto no sucediese aun tengo por que vivir y no voy a defraudarme a mi mismo….

Se que donde quiera que este cuidas de mi, esta vez dame tu suerte y ayúdame en esta charada. Que ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno y malo de mi largo destino…

-----------------------------------------------

Caminaron entre las complicadas y difíciles rutas que iban surgiendo por lo que a los elfos podían llamar camino, puesto que para ellos era sencillo identificar un camino en cualquier parte del bosque sin sendero, pero para magos como harry y sus amigos era difícil sino decir imposible siquiera de distinguir algo tan trivial como un sendero de una brecha en ese gran bosque de árboles y peñascos que se iban cortando sin sentido alguno. Mientras mas se adentraban entre las arboledas, más oscuro se volvía el panorama, más siniestro, aunque con la luz del día no parecía tan tenebroso. Los dominios de los cerragregs era una extensión de inmensos bosques montañosos y ciénegas como trampas mortales. Harry creía que el bosque prohibido era horripilante de noche, pero viendo este y a plena luz del día sabia que este podía ser aun peor. Las flores carnívoras ataviadas con púas extremadamente finas se mantenían alerta a cualquier signo de movimiento, las bestias salvajes habitantes de esos dominios, con sus gruñidos hacían saber de su presencia los intrusos.

Gracias a la ayuda de severus, le pregunto a todos sus compañeros sobre la virtud que se encontraba oculta entre ellos, mas ninguno supo darle respuesta, cuando ya casi no tenia duda de que el objeto no estaba ahí, se le ocurrió preguntar a blaise y este le dijo que le preguntara a vincent y goyle ya que angelus había hablando con ellos hacia ya bastante tiempo, tal ve ellos supieran. Harry así lo hizo, y sin más percance ellos simplemente asintieron y también le dijeron que pansy tenía otro objeto. Así en una sola vez había podido conseguir las esferas del odio y del amor.

¿Por qué no me habían dicho que ustedes tenían las virtudes?...

Nunca preguntaste… dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Si, obvio… ¿Por qué tu?...

No se, realmente no creo demasiado en ello… pero según me dijo angelus… que el amor siempre estaría donde lo necesitaran… no podía simplemente desaparecer, sobre todo debían estar cerca de las dagas que blaise cuidaba… así que decidí llevar la esfera conmigo…

¿igual la del caos?...

Sip, angelus nos dijo a ambos que el caos no podía borrarse y además la esfera del caos era indispensable para las dagas así que debíamos estar cerca de ellas…

Oh…

Entonces lo hicieron para ayudar a blaise…

Podría decirse…

No pensé que fueran tan…

¿interesados?... negó con la cabeza

¿Solidarios?… volvió a negar

¿amigos?… dijo por fin cansada de adivinar que quería decir harry

No se… dijo con voz poco resuelta que hizo a todos rodar los ojos en exasperación

Bueno debíamos serlo cuando renunciamos voluntariamente a ser mortifagos... ¿no crees?...

Si, lo siento…

No importa… es la costumbre… ¿no?…

Si…

Si ese elfo vuelve a decir que tenemos que subir otro peñasco lo hiervo en aceite caliente… dijo ron fatigado de tanta subidas y bajadas

Oh si vuelve a decir que pasemos esas ciénegas apestosas… eso es malísimo para nuestro cabello… todos los jóvenes le miraron raro … bueno cuando menos para el mi y el de hermione… ¿no es así?... declaro con pesadumbre pansy tratando de mantener seco su cabello

Si… pero esta caminata esta fatal… dijo deteniéndose un momento, mientras se tomaba un tobillo adolorido

Lo mismo digo…

Quien las manda a traer tacones altos en una expedición así… se quejo en voz alta ron

No están altos y eso usan las mujeres por si no te has dado cuenta… le lanzo una mirada de advertencia

Mirawha… ¿falta mucho?... pregunto harry tratando de que el ambiente no se caldeara

Según tengo entendido, nos falta atravesar los pantanos oscuros y estaremos a unos pasos de las madrigueras de los cerragregs…

Bien entonces estamos cerca…

¿Por qué lo dices?...

Por que esos de ahí son los pantanos oscuros… dijo harry señalando hacia una porción de paisaje donde fluían oscuras y asquerosas aguas veteadas por putrefacta tierra y lodo que parecía hundirse solo viéndolo

Si esos son… vamos… estamos cerca… tengan cuidado…

Caminaron entre las aguas hundiéndose entre estas en varias ocasiones, ensuciando en varios casos hasta los muslos y en pocos casos como los de blaise que se había hundido hasta más allá de la cabeza cubriéndose de lodo y agua sucia todo el cuerpo. Cansados y bastantes sucios llegaron hacia un paraje montañoso, donde los encerronas de piedra estaban por doquier donde la vida vegetal se veía reducida a mínimas a e insipientes plantas minúsculas que lograban sobrevivir ante la falta de el agua y algunos elementos, no quedándole mas opción empezaron a subir por los resbalosos y afilados peñascos. Ya estando arriba, al otro lado de los peñascos lograron ver que al fondo de estos había entre la misma roca, unas cuevas repletas de tizne negro. Los huesos de sus posibles victimas se encontraban por doquier en todo el área despejada de vegetación o de vegetación calcinada. Pudieron ver la única forma de pasar por ahí, era una estrecha vereda en el centro del peñasco, rodeada por todas las cuevas de los cerragregs. Los bestiales animales con cuerpos de gigantes con áreas repletas de un pelo oscuro como el de una rata de cara deforme y dientes afilados y deformados por la mandíbula. De garras extremadamente grandes y piernas de canguros. Pudieron ver como estos dejaban escapar una baba de sus bocas de color cereza que en contacto de otra cosa que no fueran ellos se convertía en fuego o lava que calcinaba todo a su paso.

¿Qué hacemos?...

No creo que podamos llegar y decir…por favor nos pueden dejar pasar… cuando volvamos tomamos el té, lo prometemos… dijo ron con algo de sarcasmo y poniendo la cara de niño bueno

Podría funcionar, pero creo ron, que ellos no saben ni siquiera que es té…. dijo fastidiándolo blaise con una mueca desagradable

Gracias amor… le dijo refunfuñando devolviéndole la mueca

De nada… le sonrió divertido

Ustedes ya párenle, que no creo que a ellos les guste ver una de sus escenitas…

Aunque podría funcionar… dijo con voz seria harry, como si fuese una muy buena idea

Harry…. le advirtió ron, con cautela un poco espantado de que harry estuviese diciendo eso en serio

No es cierto… solo bromeaba…

Debemos hacer un plan…

Alguien sabe sobre los cerragregs… todos miraron instintivamente a hermione

¿Es que ustedes no estudian?… pregunto molesta y a la vez sintiéndose importante por que todos sabían que ella si sabia

No… el coro rotundo de todas las voces de los presentes le dio la respuesta

Nosotros nos hemos enfrentado a los cerragregs en pocas ocasiones debido al territorio… pero sabemos como enfrentarlos en el campo de batalla no su formación o su forma de pensar… dijo mirawha

Bueno solo tenemos que crear una distracción, los cerragregs son tan estúpidos como los trolls, pero el líder es tan inteligente como un orco así que debemos estar con cuidado con el líder…

¿Cómo se reconoce al líder?...

Eso es fácil… lleva una maza con púas o una pluma en el cinto… dijo uno de los elfos que les acompañaban

huelen a los magos a distancias tremendas, puesto que son su comida predilecta… repuso hermione

Y hasta ahora nos lo dices… le dijo algo alterado ron de mala manera

¿Por qué lo dices?...

MAGOS…¿no te recuerda eso algo?... nosotros somos magos… dijo alterado ron

Y según la reacción que ahora están teniendo ya nos han descubierto… dijo mirawha alertándoles a todos

¿Qué hacemos?... pregunto vincent

Seguir el plan… dijo harry seguro de sus palabras

¿plan?... ¿Cuál plan?... ... dijo incrédulo goyle, no era posible que ya hubiese edificado un plan en tan poco tiempo

El que siempre utilizamos…

¿Y cual es ese?…. dijo pansy con duda al igual que todos ahí

Correr… dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente ante la perspectiva de la cercanía de las bestias

¿correr?... dijo incrédula hermione ante las palabras de su amigo

Si, y ver que se nos ocurre en el camino… pero llegar y atravesar esa cueva es lo primordial… saco su varita

¿esta seguro?...

¿tienen un plan mejor?... pregunto levantando una ceja desafiante pero decidido a acatar un plan mejor si alguien llegaba a tenerlo

….. el silencio general le dio la respuesta

Bien, seguiremos ese plan…

Solo espero que estés en lo correcto…

Claro, tu solo lanza los hechizos y reza por que den en el blanco…

Magos mutilados…

Dejen de hablar y corran… les urgió uno de los elfos tratando de escapar de una bola de baba convertida en lava que paso muy cerca de su cabeza

Vamos…

¡bombarda!... dijo enérgicamente ron

¡Ilusgrem!... dijo pansy

¡Stromun!... dijo harry

¡Vintarya!... dijo goyle

No funcionan los hechizos… dijo blaise perplejo viendo como los hechizos rebotaban en la dura piel de los cerragregs

Transfiguren sus varitas en espadas…. Deberá ser cuerpo a cuerpo… dijo harry decidido sacando de un cinto una espada, la espada de Gabriel que desde el momento que se habían abierto las puertas llevaba a su cintura

No se usar la espada… dijo hermione

Pues en el arma que sepan utilizar… no hay tiempo… dijo algo irritado y contrariado ante el ataque de varios cerragregs a su persona

Pero…

Has lo que te digo… dijo apenas luchando fuertemente contra la baba y las armas de las bestias

Bien…

-----------------------------------------

severus… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... dijo asombrado y temeroso

¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?... dijo levantando una ceja ante el tono que sirius había empleado

Emmm… ¿te lo digo y no me hechizaras?...

No seas idiota…

Okay…entonces… ¿Qué estas haciendo con ese caldero cerca de nuestro próximo nieto o nieta?...

¿Qué crees que hago, pulgoso?...

Si te digo que creo firmemente que piensas hacerlo pasar por agua, me darás ese caldero por cabeza… ¿verdad?... severus afirmo bien… entonces no te lo digo….

rodó lo ojos ante la soberana tontería que acababa de escuchar … utiliza por primera vez tu raciocinio y sorpréndeme diciéndome que como voy a hacer un huevo pasado por agua, con rosas, jazmines, mandarina y roble…

¿alguna nueva receta?...

Lo seguiré diciendo… los gryffindors no tienen cerebro…

Oye…

Escucha bien, a ver si aprendes algo…. Todos estos ingredientes sirven como perfumes… también claro todos tiene propiedades curativas para la mente y cuerpo… así que si los combino creare… dijo esperando que sirius usara el cerebro y le dijera la respuesta

¿perfume?...

Casi…esencia… esto ayudara para que se cure y relaje dentro de su nueva casa…

¿…?...

Mira… le enseño tomando delicadamente el huevo que había estado depositado entre una cuna con miles de almohadones suaves …este color no es natural en este huevo… eso significa que el ser que esta dentro esta enfermo…

¿enfermo?...

Si, bueno no es tan malo… pero debido a todo lo que ha tenido que pasar no es raro… las tensiones y el cambio de magia le ha afectado… dijo haciendo unos hechizos para medir y comprobar la temperatura y estado del huevo

Entiendo…

Estoy realizando un hechizo… para curarle… necesita esto y algo de magia, tranquilizarle… eso es lo que necesita…

¿Cómo sabes eso?...

Eso no te incumbe…

Eres medimago…

¿Qué?...

Si… solo los medimagos saben sobre ese tipo de hechizos y puedo decirlo con certeza puesto que he estado las suficientes veces en un hospital como para saber como actúan esto…

Cierra el pico…

Entonces es cierto… ja quien lo hubiera dicho…

Ya cállate pulgoso y ayuda…

Oye, no soy tu ayudante… dijo de mala gana pero haciendo lo que severus le decía

Mira que novedad, pues desde ahora lo eres…

Estaban discutiendo cuando una llamarada oscura se apareció en medio de ellos. Severus afirmo con una mano fuertemente el huevo y con la otra su varita esperando que cualquier cosa que saliera de ahí se enfrentaría a sus maldiciones más fuertes, por el otro lado sirius le imito esperando con tensión que saliera lo que fuera a salir de esa llamarada. La llamarada desapareció dejando en su lugar a una persona encapuchada, la capucha y túnica era conocida para ambos, pero no lo creían posible, no hasta que la persona bajo esta se la quito confirmando su identidad.

¿así me reciben?...

Angelus…

¿pos a quien mas esperaban, eh?...

Pensamos que moriste…

Bueno…. Casi…. Pero ya saben… soy un guardián…. No muero convencionalmente…

Tardaste mucho…

Bueno si, pero ya estoy aquí…

Han sucedido muchas cosas en tu ausencia…

¿blaise tomo mi lugar?...

Si, es un joven admirable…

Lo se…. Emmm… severus…¿Qué haces con un huevo?...

No es un simple huevo…

Eso puedo verlo…

Es un huevo de ángel… es de draco…

……

Veras… draco murió, lucius también…

…¡dioses!...¿y la kiara?...¿donde esta?...

La mitad la tiene harry… la otra la tiene luzbel…

…por lo menos harry tiene la mitad…¿Dónde están?...

Buscando las virtudes…

Pero si deje las principales con …

Si, ya las tiene…. Pero esta buscando "el espejo de la reversa"…

Lo se… luzbel tiene el oráculo de delfos…

Rayos…

Lo bueno es que aun no sabe donde esta el espejo, el oráculo no se lo dirá, esa es la única pregunta que no puede hacérsele al oráculo…así que tendrá que buscarlo a la manera antigua…

¿Cómo sabes tanto?...

Sabes que tengo mis formas… severus asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería angelus se que le mayor de los galzen y voldemort fueron removidos de su cargo…

¿Qué?...

En pocas palabras, están muertos… luzbel los mato…

No puedo creerlo

Yo si, en la batalla no los vi, pero si vi a los mortifagos… además lo que potter nos dijo, de que podía sentir la conexión que tenia con voldemort en luzbel… lo confirma todo… dijo severus reafirmando lo que decía angelus

También se que hay un espía entre nosotros, así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen…… el le dio la ubicación de la mansión potter en el ultimo ataque y la localización de la fortaleza de la eternidad…

¡diablos!... ¿sabes quien es?...

No, desgraciadamente no…

¿Cómo pudiste ubicarnos?... si la mansión tiene una nueva ubicación… pregunto contrariado sirius

Bueno, jejeje… eso es un secreto…

¿supiste algo de remus?...

No¿Por qué?...

Una mujer demonio le convirtió en hombre lobo… e hizo que se pasara al bando contrario…

Oh, no he escuchado nada acerca de eso, pero no te preocupes investigare lo que pueda de ello…

Gracias… llamare a dumbledore para avisarle que estas aquí…

No… le paro en seco

¿Por qué?..

Es mejor así… que piensen que estoy muerta…

Pero… esta bien… siempre has sabido salir sin ningún problema… les dejo creo que tienen algo de que hablar… dijo sirius saliendo de la habitación

Angelus…

Si, severus…

Estas como espía en el bando contrario… estas utilizando tus poderes demoníacos… ¿verdad?... dijo sin atisbo de duda, pero preguntando al final por si acaso

…… afirmo con la cabeza tu y lucius eran los únicos que lo sabían, acudí a ti cuando lo supe ni siquiera mis padres o miliardo que me salvo lo supo… solo ustedes…

¿Cómo lo lograste?...

¿recuerdas a Alexander Inffernati?...

Si, estaba con nosotros en el colegio… recordó haciendo memoria de sus días en la escuela

Es el segundo hijo de luzbel…

¿Qué?...

Si, el me metió como espía y me esta ayudando…dice querer reparar el daño que alguna vez me hizo…. le informo rápidamente esperando que entendiera sus razones y las propias para confiar el uno en el otro

Entiendo…¿confías en el?...

No del todo…

…..esta bien, confió en ti y se que haces lo mejor para todos…

Les avisare a cualquier eventualidad… ¿severus?…

¿Si?…

Si hago algo o los lastimo… sabes que es por que deseo lo mejor para ustedes, así tenga que morir yo o yo tenga que lastimarles… me reconocerás fácilmente en la batalla, pero yo te tratare como mi enemigo si te encuentro en mi camino, tendré que luchar por el bando equivocado por el momento, pero haré lo posible para que ustedes ganen… nunca le digas a blaise quien soy…

¿Por qué?...

Lo sabes… y prometiste callar…

…..

Gracias… tratare de venir de vez en cuando…. Pero si no puedo mandare a Alexander…

Okay…

Debo irme… notaran mi ausencia si tardo…

Entiendo…

Despídeme del pulgoso y cuídate… le dio un beso en la mejilla y deposito otro igual sobre el huevo que al instante recupero su color brillante e inmaculado …. Cuídalo… debe tener a sus abuelos cerca…

-------------------------------------

ven no fue tan difícil después de todo… dijo sonriendo ante toda las penurias que habían tenido que pasar

si claro… dijeron con sarcasmo casi todos los presentes

si a esto le llamas "no tan difícil" no quiero saber que es "difícil"… dijo algo molesta pansy tratando de quitar el hollín de su maltratada túnica

ya, que no fue para tanto y logramos entrar a la cueva…

……… todos le miraron feo

O acaso alguien tenia una mejor idea…

……

Entonces no se quejen…

Todo había salido bien gracias a los esfuerzos de todos, algo sofocados y con heridas menores habían logrado salir del ataque de los cerragregs y habían logrado salir de la cueva, ahora se encontraban al otro extremo de los riscos, al final de la cueva, la cual daba a una parte de los dominios de los cerragregs y las hadas de la luna, un pequeño paraje tenebroso, de arboledas muertas y siniestras, por el sendero no muy delineado por árboles muertos y moho antiguo se encaminaron hacia lo que parecía un bosque lleno de extrañas plantas y apestosas fosas de agua turbia. Se encaminaron cautelosos sabían que ahora estaban en terreno peligroso, las hadas de la luna eran guardianas de esos senderos y eran muy celosas de sus territorios. Estas hadas podían causar grandes daños si no se tenia cuidado, tenían la capacidad de hechizar a los intrusos y dirigirlos a trampas mortales, así que debían tener cuidado, ya que las hadas no atacaban a menos que se sintieran agredidas en su territorio. Mirawha saco de una bolsa algo de miel en una botella transparente y algunas flores que deposito sobre una roca a la luz del sol, todos miraban expectantes, ante los actos del elfo. A los pocos minutos un pequeño remolino de hojas viejas y sucias se presento ante la ofrenda, cuando el viento ceso pudo observarse que un hada se materializaba entre la hojarasca. El hada de piel de un color espectral, casi de un blanco tan parecido al de la luna les recibió, con ropajes hechos como de telarañas brillantes y extrañas alas de cristal transparente, de cabellos negros y ojos igualmente oscuros miraba a los presentes.

¿quienes son ustedes?... dijo con voz áspera y desconfiada el hada que les miraba con algo de recelo

Hada de la luna… nosotros somos viajeros… buscando los favores de tu experiencia… dijo mirawha con voz tranquila esperando convencer al hada sin despertar su ira

¿Qué es lo que desean de mi?...

Guardiana de este bosque… quisiéramos que si usted esta de acuerdo nos diera la localización de un sabio… un sabio que vive entre estos territorios…

…¿para que buscáis al sabio?... entrecerró los ojos mirando a todos los que ahí se presentaban como viajeros

Tenemos una misión… y sabemos que el sabio puede tener algo que nosotros buscamos…

El sabio ha dicho que nadie debe molestarle…

Sabemos que es tu misión no dejarnos pasar, pero es crucial saber si el sabio protege lo que nosotros buscamos…

¿Por qué debería dejaros pasar a ustedes y no matarlos como a los otros?... dijo el hada con una sonrisa siniestra

Por que nosotros no le buscamos con malas intenciones…

¿podéis probarlo?...

… harry no dijo mas y simplemente saco la kiara y la espada de Gabriel y las deposito sobre la roca

Veo que tenéis todo de vuestra parte… dijo mirando el brillo de la kiara ante sus ojos, hizo una reverencia ante harry reconociéndole como el dueño de la kiara y como elegido de los arcángeles les acompañare a donde el sabio…

El hada les guió a través del bosque despejando cada trampa o animal salvaje que quisiese hacerles daño, mientras caminaban pudieron observar que a cada paso las hadas de ese bosque se les unían en el trayecto haciendo una escolta que les cuidaba de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir. Entre lo más oscuro y tenebroso del bosque pudieron observar que detrás de una muralla de enredaderas y raíces muertas que se abrieron dándole paso, mas allá se extendía una pequeña y polvorienta choza, tan vieja y tan antigua que ya empezaba a combinarse con la misma naturaleza que parecía envolverle como un capullo de ramas y raíces. Harry, mirawha y ron entraron por donde el hada había entrado, todos los demás se quedaron afuera esperando.

¿blaise?...

Dime pansy… dijo blaise meditabundo viendo hacia alguna parte del bosque donde ahora se perdían sus pensamientos mas profundos

Cuando piensas entregar las dagas… dijo ella sentándose a su lado mientras trataba de sacarle algo de información a su amigo

Ángelus me dijo que el dueño debe estar preparado para portarlas, lo esta, pero aun no es el momento…

Ángelus me dijo que las esferas eran parte importante de las dagas… mas no nos dijo como funcionaban…

Es sencillo cada esfera tiene una función… tienen poder en equilibrio, el mago dueño de las dagas debe controlar ambos poderes, si el poder de alguna esfera sobrepasa al otro puedes imaginar que sucederá…

Si el amor gana… el sello se volverá mas fuerte…. blaise asintió … pero si la maldad gana el sello se romperá y liberara todo el poder de la kiara… blaise volvió a asentir

¿Cuándo será el momento?... pregunto vincent que en ese momento se había acercado hacia ellos

Por el momento no, el enemigo sabia que yo tenía las dagas por eso me ataco, pero no descubrió nada así que ahora dudo que vuelvan a intentarlo…

¿no seria mas fácil que las tuviera ya?...

No, por que aun no se tiene la otra parte de la kiara, mientras esto no suceda las dagas no deben surgir ya que si luzbel llega a obtener alguna puede romper el sello de su parte de la kiara… eso no debe suceder…

Ya perdimos a draco, no queremos perderte a ti también… dijo pansy abrazando a su amigo con un sentimiento fraternal

No lo harán, no se preocupen…

Solo esperemos que ese gryffindor tuyo sea tan bueno contigo como parece serlo…

…. les miro asombrado

¿creías que draco era el único que se había dado cuenta?...

afirmo con la cabeza

Ya vez que no… dijo divertida pansy ante la cara de perplejidad de su amigo

Así que si ese pelirrojo se atreve a hacer algo no correcto lo vamos a hacer puré… dijo goyle haciendo una seña con las manos como si fuera la cabeza del pelirrojo entre sus manos haciéndose puré por la presión

Nadie se mete con un slytering sin enfrentar al resto…

Por lo menos esta haciendo las cosas como debiera… ¿no?... pregunto suspicaz pansy

blaise solo pudo sonrojarse en respuesta …yo… bueno…

Por lo menos quiere casarse contigo… ¿no?...

Si…

Loco seria sino quisiera…

Vincent por merlín…

Nada… que sea un gryffindor no le da derecho a que no haga las cosas bien…

Cuando esto termine le daré unas clasesitas para que sepa como deben hacerse las cosas…

Miren… ya están saliendo…

Todos miraron hacia donde crabbe señalaba, pudieron observar como mirawha y los otros dos salían de la choza acompañados por un viejo hombre de larga barba ceniza y ropajes derruidos, el hada de la luna también les acompañaba, todos miraban expectantes, harry les miro y ante el asombro de todos sonrió de forma radiante y alzo un objeto ante la mirada de todos. Una brillante copa, la copa de la guerra y la paz…

continuara...

N/A: se agradecera si quieren claro, mardarme sus ideas o propuestas para la historia, ya que seriamente estoy en blanco jejejej... bueno no molesto mas... jejej esperando recibir ideas o propuestas o algo atte.

pos el elfo autor de este fic... jejeje


	23. Chapter 23

N/A: pos aqui otro cap, espero que les guste la historia y que no sea un fiasco... beno bye... ya casi se termina la historia TTTT bueno tratare de subir los capitlos mas seguido... bueno bye... reviews please...

Capitulo XXIII:

Solo deseo que estés Conmigo…

Camino por los polvorientos pasillos, iluminados por antorchas llameantes. Hacia varios días que no se paraba por ahí, después de todo lo de la alianza no había podido pararse por ahí a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas, pero intuía que ya debía estar todo hecho. En un principio había hecho esto para su propio placer, para verle desmoronarse ante sus pies, ahora tenía un motivo mas fuerte, su nuevo señor se lo solicitaba y el estaría gustoso de ayudarle, además seria su próximo suegro como negarle algo al señor de los infiernos. Aunque tendría que decirle adiós a su descendencia, pero un pequeño sacrificio por la hija de luzbel lo valía todo, además quien decía que tendría que matarle, aun. Sentía a cada paso como el aura de magia contaminada crecía por doquier, un mago normal hubiese caído a los primeros pasos por la cantidad de magia maligna que estaba concentrada en cada centímetro cúbico del lugar, nadie era capaz de soportar tanta cantidad de magia maligna, sonrió mucho menos el. Con un movimiento de muñeca frente a la puerta de hierro, en esta se creo una manija, la cual giro para entrar, dentro de la habitación pudo sentir la mayor cantidad de energía concentrada, pero lo que vio dentro no le gusto para nada.

Ian… ¿d…e… n…nuevo por aquí?... dijo con dejando ver su ironia y sarcasmo y dificultad levantando la cabeza sudorosa y con varios mechones de pelo pegados al rostro

Tu…

Si… y…yo… dijo divertido pese a la laceraciones en las muñecas por los grilletes y las diferentes heridas por los instrumentos instalados en su cuerpo

Deberías ser un elfo oscuro… dijo contrariado ante la imagen, draco mantenía al margen una cantidad de magia pura a su alrededor manteniendo al margen a la magia oscura

Y tú deberías ser menos estupido… pero que se le va a hacer… el sarcasmo ante todo

¿Qué dices?... le dijo irritado ante el comentario mordaz del elfo

¿o acaso creías que todo lo que hiciste bastaría para derrotarme?... le dijo con tono altanero levantando una ceja con pura ironía

…

Iluso… je,je,je… río de manera abierta pese al dolor que sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo

…

Necesitaras más que eso, para que yo ceda…

Puedo verlo… pero también puedo ver que estas al limite… dijo reasumiendo su postura, esa fachada de superioridad no era mas que eso, una fachada

Pequeños detalles…

Ya he quebrantado tu voluntad antes, esta no será la excepción… sonrió dejando ver su blanca dentadura y unos incisivos bastante crecidos en una mueca desagradable

Piensa lo que quieras… esta vez no lo harás… dijo firme draco, manteniendo su postura de seguridad

Ummm… puede ser… pero sabes que ya descubrí tu charada…

… le miro extrañado, no entendiendo realmente a que se refería

Oh, si, pensaste que no lo notaria… luzbel fue mas astuto que tu, tu contraparte ahora yace tres metros bajo tierra…

Estas mintiendo…

No lo hago…

Harry… nunca lo permitiría… al segundo siguiente que hubo terminado la frase se arrepintió de haberla dicho

Con que…Harry… ummm… dijo mirándole con triunfo, algo que había estado formulando antes, se había logrado con las palabras de draco pues lo hizo… luzbel ahora tiene la mitad de la kiara… además del oráculo de delfos…

…

Y tu harry pronto nos dará la parte que nos falta… dijo con burla y desagrado

El nunca haría eso… le miro con odio

Puede ser… pero tú vas a ayudarnos en eso…

No pienso ayudarles…

Lo harás… claro, que lo harás…

¿no me escuchaste?... pues si es así, lee mis labios… no pienso ayudarles en nada…

…Finite Incantatem… todos los hechizos, los grilletes e instrumentos que tenían atrapado a draco desaparecieron al instante dejándolo caer de rodillas con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo

…¿q… que… te propones?... dijo mirándole desde su postura tratando de levantarse del suelo

Nada… hoy me siento benevolente pese al mal recibimiento que me has dado…

Siento no invitarte al té, lo he dicho antes… me desagradas en extremo así pues no puedo darte mi cortesía… dijo sarcástico ya de pie pero con las rodillas sangrantes

Entiendo… te daré una oportunidad…

¿Qué estas diciendo?...

Si me vences… quedas libre… dijo señalando la puerta abierta de la celda

Tu amo te cortara la cabeza si me dejas ir…¿no?... dijo sarcástico mas poniendo una postura defensiva

Ummm… tal vez…

¿entonces por que?...

No quiero matarte… no lo creas…

No tengo varita…

No pensaba darte una…además mi amo… nunca dijo en las condiciones que debía llevarte… dijo lanzando el primer golpe hacia el níveo y maltratado rostro

Draco esquivo a duras penas el golpe, su estado de debilidad era demasiado grave, aunado además a la maldita concentración de magia oscura que persistía en derribar sus barreras mágicas ya casi nulas. Sintió un terrible calor subir por su estomago y llegar a su pecho, un hechizo de fuego, sintió arder las heridas hechas por el fuego en su piel, quemaduras bastante feas, el no podía usar varita o algún hechizo con sus manos puesto a su debilidad y el maldito de Ian si podía, si que estaban jodidas las cosas. Ian se acerco sin que draco le notara mientas trataba de recuperar resuello, el golpe fue brutal, pudo sentir como los tendones, ligamentos y el hueso del hombro derecho cedían. Se alejo antes de volver a recibir un castigo similar en la parte afectada. Ian solo le miro divertido. Jadeo, el dolor era insoportable, las heridas de los instrumentos que habían estado instalados en su estomago y vientre aun sangraban, el aire le faltaba, sentía cada de sus células se quejaba con el esfuerzo, pero debía hacerlo si lograba derrotar a ian podía salir de ahí. Pese aun a su debilidad sus capacidades elásticas y de reacción aun seguían intactas así que se mantenía lo mas alejado posible de los hechizos y los puños de ian. Más sabia que si seguía a ese ritmo no aguantaría demasiado. El hechizo le impacto de lleno sobre el rostro haciéndole una infinidad de cortes dejándolo noqueado momentáneamente, trato de levantarse pero pudo saber por el peso sobre su cuerpo que ian ya lo tenia contra el suelo.

ahora que tienes que decir…

jodete…

ummm… sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa bastante aterradora para el pelinegro buena propuesta…

¿Qué?...

Ya te dije… mi amo no dijo como debía llevarte…

Quítate de mí…

…ja,ja,ja,ja

¡DIJE QUE TE QUITARAS DE MI!… grito presionando sus manos contra el pecho de ian lanzándole directamente un hechizo

¡Argghhh!… ¡maldito elfo!…

sentía que sus manos ardían, el hechizo había sido fuerte, pero había gastado sus ultimas fuerzas mágicas arghhh… la magia oscura penetro directamente en su cuerpo

Duele…¿no?... me alegro…. le tomo por el cuello levantándolo del suelo por varios centímetros …te dije que estabas al limite… y ya lo rebasaste… y mi paciencia también… dijo esto mientras estrellaba el cuerpo de draco contra la dura pared de piedra, al momento de que el cuerpo de draco choco contra la dura y fría pared los grilletes aparecieron apresando sus muñecas

Ahhh… dejo escapar draco, el golpe había sido fuerte, tanto que su cabeza empezó a sangrar, sumado al dolor de su hombro derecho roto, los hilillos carmesí bajaron por su frente obstaculizándole la visión y manchándole las mejillas

Pensaba ser gentil… pero veo que a ti te gustan las cosas forzadas…

Demonio de cuarta… no vas a lograr nada con lo que hagas… sonrió pese al dolor …harry no te dejara…

Yo no estaría tan seguro… ¿sabes?... en este momento "tu" harry debe estar llorando patéticamente por tu contraparte… dijo destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras bueno, yo también lo haría si lo amara… sacrifico todo por el, quien no amaría a alguien así…

….. le miro con desprecio

en cambio tu… hizo un gesto de asco … aunque aun sirves para esto… arranco las ropas que aun cubrían el cuerpo del pelinegro

… no es verdad… dijo con convicción tratando de alegar contra lo dicho por Ian, mas también tratando de que sus palabras le convencieran a si mismo

Mírate… eres un remedo de algo… una simple puta… ¿acaso piensas que harry en verdad te ama?... tomo las piernas blanquísimas tratando de abrirlas, mas draco se negaba a hacerlo por favor… teniendo al verdadero draco a su lado, en verdad creías que el sentiría algo por ti…

Cállate… eso es mentira…

Te engaño… y tu te sacrificaste por el… pero que iluso… creías que te rescataría…

Cállate…

Lo ama a el… no a ti…

El soy yo… defendió con ferocidad, mas la duda carcomía su mente a cada segundo

No es verdad… tu eres lo que mas odia…

No es cierto…

Sabes que si…

No…

Ni siquiera cuando me vio busco venganza por ti… se fue a proteger a su amado… dijo dando las estocadas finales a la mente de draco

…… bajo la cabeza rendido, las dudas se habían albergado en su cabeza de forma destructiva

Enfréntalo… ni siquiera se ocupo de saber si tu aun vivías… concentro su energía demoníaca haciendo surgir al demonio en su interior y con rudeza separo las piernas de draco lastimándole y dejando grandes surcos rojos por sus filosas uñas

Arghhh… no pudo evitar gritar, el dolor se anegaba en cada resquicio apenas libre de dolor lacerándole la mente y el alma

Ahora mi pequeño elfo oscuro… es hora de que vengas conmigo… dijo dando una sonrisa cruel. Le penetro fuertemente, sin preparación alguna esperando que fuese lo mas doloroso posible para draco

… se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para no dejar salir grito alguno

Eso esperaba… se movió violentamente dentro del pelinegro mientras iba insertando sus uñas sobre la maltratada piel, la cual se quemo como si las uñas tuvieran acido tu eres lo que mas odia y aborrece en este mundo… y lo sabes…¿verdad?...

…. esto logro por fin una reacción, de los grises ojos salieron dos pequeñas lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta finalizar en su barbilla

Ja,ja,ja,ja… el movimiento se volvió mas violento mientras se acercaba el orgasmo, el delgado cuerpo parecía rebotar contra la dura pared frente a los duros embates que recibía. ahhhh…

Su mente se había destruido, ya no sentía nada, nada más que el vacío y ese extraño sentimiento de abandono, por fin sus barreras habían caído completamente junto con su esperanza y cordura. La magia plateada que hasta el momento le había servido como escudo y defensa empezó a desvanecerse dándole paso a la oscuridad, la magia oscura se adentraba en su cuerpo. No quería nada, no sentía nada, solo el taladrante sonido de las palabras de ian adentrándose y destruyendo cada sentimiento bonito que hasta ahora había conservado intacto en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón. Todo era verdad, no podía negarlo, aunque tratara de encontrar una salida, de renegar a lo que ian le decía, no podía, lo sabia muy bien, ian estaba en lo correcto.

Ian salio de su cuerpo sin contemplación alguna dejando un camino de sangre y semen en las blancas y dañadas piernas. El trabajo estaba echo; el propio cuerpo del elfo llamaba a la magia oscura, la absorbía. La piel que de por si era pálida empezó a tornarse oscura casi espectral, las uñas tomaron un color azul metálico casi negro en forma de garras, las orejas se alargaron varios centímetros mas allá de su cabeza creando varias puntas a lo largo de esta, la mirada plata refulgió por ultima vez mirando la alianza que perdió su brillo volviéndose negra, antes de ser envuelta en gemas rojizas, el oscuro cabello una vez lacio tomo la forma de un cono alargado en azul eléctrico, haciendo juego con unos brillantes y alargados cuernos azules casi negros que sobresalían de sus sienes. Ian miro como la magia oscura que se encontraba en la habitación se concentraba en torno al elfo creando un capullo, una barrera oscura que se desvaneció al instante dándole paso a su creación. Sonrió, pronto seria la hora de la verdad y él tenia algo que no podía fallar. Rió como desquiciado ante la imagen de su creación, pronto se vengaría, hasta del maldito demonio y potter que habían osado entrometerse en sus planes, si, pronto lo haría.

---------------------------

Lo que una vez habían sido cuerpos, ahora yacían en restos carbonizados por doquier, los cuerpos que se encontraban en mejor estado presentaban las huellas de terror y catástrofe en los ojos muy abiertos, mas despedazados en miembros desgarrados y putrefactos al sol. El olor era horrible, casi comparable con la misma escena en si, las vísceras y la sangre seca por doquier, aduciendo aun más que las criaturas salvajes habían terminado el trabajo comiendo lo que quisieron hasta saciarse dejando lo que habían dejado. Varios de los presentes no pudieron contener las nauseas, las lagrimas y la sensación de horror que recorrió sus cuerpos como un ramalazo de energía tétrica que solo descompuso en algunos casos por segundos la mente de algunos y removió los cimientos de valentía y entereza que impulsaba a seguir.

se lo llevaron….

Puedo verlo…

Fueron los demonios…

Se nota… han dejado su huella personal…. dijo mirawha con molestia hacia los demonios que habían hecho esa desagradable tragedia

No tenían que hacer esto… eran solo aldeanos y clérigos del monasterio…. No tenían experiencia en la lucha…

Los demonios no se detienen por nada…

No respetan a nada ni nadie…

Por lo menos no fue el espejo… era el cetro…

Entonces estamos cerca… ya solo faltan dos… solo espero que no encuentren el espejo…

Al parecer no saben hacia donde ir… dijo uno de los elfos tocando un árbol que se había logrado salvar de el fuego mataron a todos en busca de respuestas…

mas no buscaron en el lugar indicado… dijo blaise de alguna forma sabiéndolo, como en trance

¿a no?...

No… solo debían buscar aquí… dijo tocando lo que quedaba de una antigua pared y esta revelo la siguiente ubicación del espejo

¿Cómo lo supiste?...

…solo apareció en mi mente… dijo como despertando de un sueño … de pronto se desvaneció, como si toda su energía de pronto se hubiese evaporado

Blaise… ron con los reflejos que había adquirido en sus entrenamientos logro atajarlo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo

Entierren los restos… rápido… debemos salir, hay un espejo que encontrar…

--------------------------

Las transparentes cortinas de algodón y satines, y sedas blancos se levantaban en forma violenta por las ráfagas de aire que empezaban a soplar amenazando con arrancarlas de un tirón de los doseles y postas a donde estaban adheridas. Las puertas ventanas abiertas de par en par eran la razón por las cuales las ráfagas entraban a diestra y siniestra por doquier. En medio de esta se encontraba el cuerpo de Sgalessa, podía admirarse que a través de las finísimas ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, cada célula, músculo y vértebra se encontraba en tensión, debido al esfuerzo que ella se encontraba realizando. Un aura color verde oscuro le envolvía como un pequeño torbellino, las largas pestañas rozando con insistencia sus pómulos por el constante gesto de mantener cerrados los parpados para su constante concentración. Un aura negra empezó a revelarse en el interior del aura de Sgalessa envolviendo al aura verde que hasta ahora había predominado, ambas pelearon formando como un escudo llameante, en el cual combatían por la supremacía de la otra hasta que esos ojos oscuros se abrieron haciendo que ambas desparecieran al instante como si de fuego sin aire se trataran. A su lado Alex veía apartado a una distancia prudente cada uno de los actos que Sgalessa realizaba, los largos cabellos carmín brillaban y se revolvían ante la fuerza del viento, la túnica negra con capucha resaltaba por el satín, realzando la palidez de la que ya era poseedor.

bien… blaise recibió el mensaje… dijo satisfecha mirando por la ventana el cielo que se había tornado tormentoso de pronto

¿usaste telepatía?... dijo acercándose por fin, entregándole un pañuelo de seda negra para que limpiara el sudor que empezaba a perlar su frente

No, sabes bien que tu padre podría leer lo que intentara comunicar desde aquí… deje un hechizo que se activaría cuando ellos estuviesen ahí y que blaise podría encontrar y descifrar fácilmente… se masajeo las sienes había utilizado bastante magia para ese hechizo

En este momento deben dirigirse hacia ya… ¿no?...

Es lo mas seguro…

Entonces debemos retrasar el ataque a Darktown…

¿Darktown?... pregunto, asombrada de que lucifer hubiese escogido precisamente ese pueblo, pese a no saber la ubicación exacta del espejo

Siendo una de las comunidades más antiguas de magos, mi padre piensa que podemos obtener la información que necesitamos para localizar el espejo…

Entiendo… no puede evitarse… para cuando el ataque se realice los chicos ya estarán bastante adelantados… pensó en voz alta, mientras se quitaba de donde hasta el momento se encontraba haciendo guardia, frente a la ventana

Deberé ir con padre en un par de horas y tú también… se acomodo la túnica oscura sobre los hombros

Esta bien, aun tenemos tiempo… mientras tanto visitaremos a una vieja amiga mía… dijo imitándole, solo que poniéndose una túnica con capucha en color sangre

¿Quién es?... dijo alex convocando energía demoníaca en su brazo, dejando crecer algunas escamas metálicas en su brazo y negras garras. Una flama oscura creció en su brazo y con un rápido corte pareció desgarrar el aire, abriendo un portal en el aire

La muerte… sonrió con una mueca desagradablemente divertida en sus torneados labios carmín

-------------------------------------

El recinto se encontraba repleto de demonios que traían unos tras otros informes de los pueblos que hasta ahora se encontraban rendidos, o los que pronto caerían bajo los dominios del demonio. Ante todo esto, lucifer había logrado regenerarse por completo pese algunas grandes y feas laceraciones que aun surcaban gran parte de su cuerpo, y que aun no recuperaba del todo su poder demoniaco y se encontraba de mal humor puesto que aun no encontraban lo que el deseaba, aunque viéndolo de otra forma aun tenían tiempo, ya que el plan que inicialmente tenia aun no podía completarse por entero, así que debían utilizar el plan b. estaba pensando en el, cuando la comitiva que había enviado por lo que creían el espejo se presento ante el.

veo que han hecho un muy buen trabajo… dijo admirando el cetro entre sus manos … mas esto no es lo que buscamos… pero bueno, algo es mejor que nada…

padre…

shawa…

nuestro espía ya esta aquí…como lo ordeno…quiere hablar con usted… dijo ella haciendo una exagerada reverencia … si es posible…

bien que pase…

mi amo… dijo un hombre encapuchado arrodillándose frente al rey de los demonios

ah, mi fiel sirviente… con un gesto de su mano hizo que todos salieran del recinto cerrando las puertas, dejándolos solos veo que acudiste… ¿Por qué te retrasaste?...

su mandato… dijo como única explicación, levantándose y clavando sus claros ojos sobre su amo

bien… ¿lo conseguiste?...

aun no… potter lo tiene protegido y la ubicación no se la ha dado a nadie… dijo quitándose la capucha de la capa dejando al descubierto su rostro y sedosos cabello

tu obligación es esa…sonsacar esa información…

teníamos un trato… esa ya no es mi obligación…

como te atreves…

me atrevo a eso y más… no has cumplido tu parte…

sabes que puedo hacer todo lo que me has pedido…

¿Cuándo?...

Cuando sea el momento no antes…

Mi paciencia se acaba…

Y la mía también… así que mejor cállate…

cuidado contraparte, un demonio no puede romper un convenio… además es muy sencillo matarte…

cállate….

Quien hubiera dicho que arrancar los cuernos del rey de los demonios seria su muerte…

Nunca vuelvas a decirlo… alguien podría oírte…

Eso espero…

Además no es tan sencillo que me arranquen los cuernos…

Ummm… la espada de Gabriel puede hacerlo…

Ese arcángel esta muerto… y con el su espada…

A la muerte de uno, nace otro lo sabes bien…Cualquiera diría que estas confiado…. Pero se que aun así le temes a esa espada…

No digas estupideces… además sabes que cuando obtenga el poder absoluto podré cumplir con nuestro convenio…

Eso ansió…

Acompáñame debemos hablar de una nueva misión que te tengo…

Ambos; hombre y demonio se alejaron del recinto hacia una de las habitaciones adjuntas al recinto del trono. Detrás de una de las columnas dos personas resistían la respiración y cualquier movimiento voluntario o involuntario para que no fueran descubiertos y ante todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

----------------------------

Darktown era un gigantesco poblado, nada parecido a lo que podía verse por fuera, a las afueras de este; ya saben, nada es lo que parece en el mundo mágico y no para todos los ojos. La población era cien por ciento mágica, el pueblo había acogido el nombre a la gran variedad de colores oscuros que mantenían las fachadas de las casas, en su mayoría negro. Esto era debido a que todas las casas estaban construidas con madera de roble negro mágico que daba protección mágica a cada casa. La mayoría de la población se mantenía con las costumbres antiguas de los magos, es por ello que parecía que el tiempo jamás pasara en ese lugar, en los vestuarios y todo lo demás. Darktown era reconocido por tener las tiendas más antiguas de conjuros e ingredientes, si se buscaba alguno muy antiguo. Las calles de piedras lizas y polvorientas daban la bienvenida a los viajeros de paso, dándoles la cordial bienvenida una infinidad de posadas y abres que le daban un toque de ciudad pese a su formación con viejos y tétricos árboles antiguos y viejas fachadas.

harry…

dime ron… el aludido no le miro, solo siguió mirando hacia el horizonte desde el balcón de la posada

todos están instalados en la posada… cuando terminen de comer… saldremos por el espejo…

okay… ¿Cómo se encuentra blaise?...

ya ha despertado, tuvo algo de nauseas… ha vuelto a sangrar por la nariz… pero al parecer esta bien…según lo que me dijo el medimago del pueblo… dijo con voz apacible pero en la cual podían notarse matices de preocupación

tiene una carga muy pesada…

así debe ser… dijo no sabiendo si decirle que el también compartía esa carga junto con blaise

puedo imaginarlo…

¿puedo preguntarte algo?...

… afirmo con la cabeza

A blaise se lo pregunte y el me dio su respuesta tan decidido que me hizo replantearme las cosas… pero al ver todo lo que ha estado sucediendo me ha hecho preguntarme… ¿crees que vale la pena todo esto, todo este sufrimiento, todo este sacrificio?...

Lo vale, ron… draco me dijo mientras estábamos juntos, que nada tenia sentido sino lográbamos lo que nos proponíamos… que la paz valía grandes esfuerzos, pero que teniéndola lo valdría y recompensaría todo, ya que la paz no es comparable con nada, y que esta recaía sobre los que tenían poder para lograrla, nosotros, el tener poder no nos hace poderosos sino mas responsables… yo le pregunte que como sabia eso, que como sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto y no una equivocación… el solo me respondió que no podía saberlo, pero que lo sabría… de alguna forma sabría que estaba haciendo lo correcto…. Y sabes… ron… siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto… dijo por fin mirándole de frente mientras levantaba ambas espadas enseñándoselas; la kiara y la de Gabriel, las cuales brillaron con gran intensidad

…se que si, mas tengo miedo… dijo de forma firme no teniendo atisbo de duda alguna

¿miedo?... pregunto incrédulo, su amigo era de los magos mas fieros y aguerridos en batalla

No a la batalla claro, sino a perder a blaise…

Me seria risorio sino lo tuvieses, el miedo siempre es parte de nosotros… y mas cuando queremos proteger a alguien con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero que sabes que de alguna manera saldrá lastimado… dijo apoyándose de espaldas con los codos contra el barandal del balcón y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo las ráfagas de aire entre sus cabellos lo único que puedes hacer en convertir ese temor en fuerza para así poder proteger a ese alguien… es la única garantía que tienes…

Podría ser…

Se lucha por el futuro, pero también por preservar lo que tenemos ahora… así que deja de dudar y mantente firme, ya que de tu fuerza depende esa persona y lo sabes… dijo acercándose hacia su compañero con paso lento si tu flaqueas el también lo hará…

¿hasta donde serias capaz de llegar para proteger lo que amas?... aun cuando lo que amas no quiere ser protegido…

De todo… aun de renunciar a el, si así puedo protegerle….

¿Cómo puedes saber que eso es lo correcto?...

Como tu sabes que es lo mejor… así lo se…y se que sabrás hacer lo correcto…

Entonces ser su fuerza desde atrás, aun cuando nadie lo sepa… debe ser lo correcto…

Si, eso logra mantenerle con vida… y a ti de paso…

……….¿quien te mantiene a ti?... pregunto cuando harry paso por su lado, mas sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, conocía perfectamente a su amigo, mas debía probar algo que el mismo temía

Sabes quien… dijo dándole la espalda y sobre todo y mas que nadie, ese alguien que ahora me mira desde donde quiera que este… dijo con voz apagada mientras salía de la habitación dejando a su amigo pelirrojo pensando en todo lo que había escuchado

continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO MI FIC, GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON SON MI ALICIENTE A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTE HISTORIA JEJEJE ESTE CAPITULIO VA DEDICADO A SOFY MALFOY GRACIAS... ERES TAN LINDA Y GRACIAS POR QUERER TANTO A MI FIC Y GRACIAS TODOS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS JEJEJ ARY MALFOY, MARIT, ALEGA NO HYUGA, BELIAL 16, KOTORIMOON GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME AINMAN SIEMPRE Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA.. JEJEJE...

ESPERANDO QUE SIEMPE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC

ATTE.

SU SERVIDORA ELFO AGUA CRYSTAL

Capitulo XXIV:

No puedo Vivir sin Ti…

El desgarro entre dimensiones se abrió, dándoles paso. Las penumbras oscuras y reconfortantes les dieron la bienvenida, se guiaron por algunas sombras que les dieron la bienvenida, más bien a ella, puesto que conocía ya el lugar por demasiada experiencia. Frente a ellos las llamas sobre las antorchas que parecían ser más opacas que las brillantes sombras y oscuridad que parecía rodearlo todo. Agradable, acogedor, tal vez hubiesen sido varios apelativos sarcásticas para el lugar, pero no era más que eso, un lugar, para pasar el suficiente tiempo o para ser encontrado. Un lugar en especial, para que las centurias no fuesen solo eso centurias.

tanto tiempo… dijo la voz carente de vida y casi ahogada a no ser por la resonancia del lugar

si bastante… dijo la voz despreocupada y jovial

vienes acompañada… miro hacia el encapuchado de oscuridad mientras este revelaba su pelo rojo ya veo… un demonio… y no uno cualquiera, puedo ver… revolvió un baraja negra entre sus dedos, dejando varias cartas al azar sobre una mesa redonda con un mantel rojo vino ¿Qué haces últimamente?... dijo inquisidoramente

ya sabes… lo de siempre…un negocio aquí y otro allá… dijo borde, tratando de quitar importancia al asunto de su vida

casi doscientos años desde la ultima vez… dijo la mujer de cabellos de oscuridad enrulados y enmarañados hasta mas allá de donde podían observarse, de hermosa tez blanca, no pálida y ojos azules claros

como pasa el tiempo, Damatrea… sonrió con borderia mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa

se que no es una visita casual… le increpo sabiendo las andadas de su ya muy antigua amiga dime… ¿Qué buscas?...

me conoces bien… pero sabes que si vengo aquí es por una sola razón… necesito tu báculo…

osada como siempre… sabes el precio…

sabes que lo pagare… ¿Cuánto será esta vez?...

no te restan ya demasiados años de vida… ¿sabes?...

puede ser… aunque se que eso te alegra…¿Cuánto me quedara si te pago?...

Tal vez un año…

Tu precio es más alto que la última vez…

No puedes pedir la sabiduría universal sin pagar un precio…

Esta bien… de todas formas no esperaba vivir demasiado… extendió la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba

Espera… dijo de pronto el pelirrojo con voz fuerte, interviniendo en el pago

Alexander… le miro irritada y su voz lo demostraba, la advertencia velada en ella era implícita

Cóbrate de la mía…

Curioso… extendió la blanca mano revelando los largos y finos dedos finalizados por unas extremadas largas uñas oscuras un demonio con media alma… sabes que al compartirla tu vida se redujo a la mitad… ¿no?... este afirmo … si me cobrara de tu vida quedaría exactamente el mismo resultado que el de ella si se lo cobrara… aunque tu humanidad me intriga…. No existen demonios con humanidad… o cuando menos no que aun la conserven intacta…tal vez podríamos hacer otro trato…

No, así esta bien… no importa…cóbrate… extendió la mano en la misma forma que su compañera lo había hecho con anterioridad

Espera… dijo deteniendo las acciones de ambos Hagamos un trato…

Te escucho…

Resta lo que quieras de nuestras vidas… y lo que sobre divídelo entre nosotros dos… la misma cantidad…

Interesante… ¿Por qué crees que haría yo eso?... dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento revelando las ajustadas y elegantes túnicas oscuras adornadas con piedras malditas que muchas generaciones habían visto pasar

Por que deseas cobrar y será un trato justo… dijo sonriendo de lado además… si ya he escapado tantas veces de ti, con este trato no esperaras mas… o no demasiado… y te llevaras a dos por uno…

Esta bien…mas si cobro así... a ustedes no les quedara mas que una vida mortal y no la inmortal de la que gozan…¿lo desean así?... ambos afirmaron con la cabeza …ummm… interesante… dijo con voz extrañamente calmada, mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación en busca de algo

¿Por qué hiciste eso?... susurro esperando una respuesta que le satisficiera y el lo sabia

Lo prometiste… recuérdalo… no me iré si tu no me acompañas… ¿recuerdas?… dijo simplemente como si fuera lo mas común del mundo de lo que hablaran

Si… dijo algo asombrada de que aun recordara esa vieja promesa que habían hecho un día ya hacia mucho tiempo atrás

¿y tu por que lo hiciste?... dijo dudando seriamente de que si la respuesta le afectaría bastante viniendo de ella

…no debo favores a nadie…y menos a ti… dijo haciendo un ademán serio y despreocupado

Entiendo… sonrió divertido ante los claros ademanes que el conocía tan bien, sabiendo que ella no decía del todo la verdad

¿Por qué sonríes?... ¿tiene algo gracioso lo que dije?... dijo frunciendo el seño

No nada… trato de resarcirse ante la posible chispa de enojo que empezaba a avivarse disculpa…

Lo seguiré diciendo eres un estúpido… dijo con desprecio dándole la espalda, quitándole importancia a la actitud del demonio pelirrojo

Aquí tienes… dijo la mujer regresando con un báculo de huesos descarnados protegiendo tres esferas oscuras brillantes entre unas garras de dragón, de águila y una cola de serpiente en la punta, a lo largo de este se extendían finísimas y filosas púas negras

Perfecto… dijo con satisfacción ella mientras Damatrea le entregaba el báculo, sintió el poder emerger de dicho objeto, sonrió con suficiencia esto… es lo que necesitábamos…

Si se puede preguntar… ¿para que lo necesitas?...

Eso tú ya lo sabes…

Ummm… podría ser… pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú…

… creo que será mejor que lo veas… le dijo mirándola fijamente, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el demonio pelirrojo Alexander… el aludido de acerco, comprendiendo que era el momento, tomo el báculo poniendo su mano encima de la de su compañera, ambos separados del báculo pero sosteniéndolo fuertemente a ambos lados, cada uno a cada lado, en un movimiento sincronizado de ambas muñecas ejercieron fuerza para que la punta del báculo se clavara en la tierra, mientras que sus palmas se incrustaban en las púas haciendo heridas, la sangre empezó a deslizarse por el largo del báculo hasta llegar a la tierra donde empezó a absorberse por esta rápidamente

¿están seguros?...

Tal vez si, tal vez no… pero ¿Quién lo sabe realmente?... dijo con una sonrisita, mientras el báculo empezaba a brillar intensamente …. Chronos… fue lo único que dijo antes de que una intensa luz lo cubriese todo

---------------------------------------

esto fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba… dijo con un gran bostezo goyle mientras se desperezaba con una gran estirón

bastante… dijo meditabundo harry observando entre sus dedos el extraño espejo. Enmarcado en plata y oro con el espejo de plata oscura con símbolos en blanco, pese a lo que pensaran en el espejo no podía reflejarse nada

vamos, harry… no es para tanto… ya tenemos lo que buscábamos... ¿no?... alégrate… dijo tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente mientras regresaban

no me alegrare hasta que todo esto termine… y lucifer vuelva al hoyo nauseabundo de donde salio… dijo apretando inconcientemente el espejo y cerrando en puño el otro mientras su mirada reflejaba un no muy sano dolor

harry… dijo hermione preocupada de ver tanto dolor y odio en la mirada siempre calmada de su amigo

disculpen…

no importa… yo también pienso así… dijo vincent dándole la razón

chicos… debemos tener calma… nada ganaremos dejándonos llevar por la ira…

es verdad…

¿Qué harás con el espejo?... dijo mirawha observando el espejo que harry parecía haber olvidado de momento

No lo se… aun no he pensado en ello…

Deberías… es un objeto muy peligroso…

En la mansión hablare con dumbledore… el sabrá que hacer… la copa ya esta a resguardo así que no creo que tenga problema con este…

Si bueno… vamos… que quiero regresar con blaise, no estuvo muy contento que le dejáramos a el y pansy en la posada… dijo ron tratando de ser casual, mas fallando en el intento por el tono de miedo y preocupación en su voz

Era necesario…

Lo se… pero eso no quita que cuando volvamos no quiera hablarme…

Ya se le pasara… dijo vincent tratando de ¿animarle?...

Eso espero…

Y si no pues acostúmbrate a que no te hable… je, je, je dijo divertido

Vincent… dijo con voz peligrosamente molesta

Era broma…

No le veo lo gracioso…

Tu no, pero nosotros si…. Je, je, je, je…

Muy gracio… se detuvo de repente dejando la frase inconclusa, mas al segundo siguiente se echaba a correr a mas no poder

Ron… ¿Qué pa… miro hacia donde ron miraba demonios…

Frente a ellos podía verse aun el sendero que antes habían recorrido en busca del recinto donde se encontraba esa persona escondida junto con el espejo, toda una travesía justo como cada uno de los otros objetos. El panorama no era nada alentador, detrás de un bosque de gigantescos árboles que ya habían atravesado, sabían que se encontraba Darktown, el cielo debería estar de un azul casi puro, pero en vez de ese blanco había grandes columnas de humo negro y alguna que otra columna anaranjada y rojiza que se elevaba hasta las nubes. Todos se miraron entre si y sin perder un segundo corrieron hacia esa dirección. Cuando por fin llegaron corriendo a toda velocidad, pudieron ver como una brigada de demonios aterrorizaba a los habitantes, destruyendo todo a su paso. Todos se dispersaron tratando de ayudar a la gente, tratando de calmarla y de que en el camino pudieran librarse de algunos demonios. Harry miro hacia todos lados esperando poder encontrar a ron mas no lo vio, así que supuso que había ido hacia la posada, su mirada se poso en alguien desgraciadamente conocido para el, apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de la kiara con una mano y con la otra el espejo, esperando que ron estuviese bien se perdió entre el mar de gente esperando saldar cuentas.

----------------------------------------

pansy corre, vete de aquí…… dijo con la voz entrecortada, jadeante, lejana, dolorida por el dolor que parecía romperle en dos, rompiendo su respiración y voluntad

blaise… la chica le miraba sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer, que decir, para que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento dejara de pasar

¡DIJE QUE CORRAS!… grito ya desesperado por que la chica no quería hacerle el menor caso, y en vez de eso se encontraba de rodillas a su lado cuando debería haber corrido para ponerse a salvo

…

¡AHORA!…. grito aun mas fuerte exasperado por la pasividad de su amiga

No… dijo con determinación pese a ver que blaise le había gritado con aun mas determinación y enojo. Sabia muy bien que cuando blaise se enojaba podía ser un perfecto y mortal rival, pero ella no dejaría que el le intimidara

Tienes que hacerlo… dijo en voz baja casi sin aliento, derrotado ante la determinación de la chica, el dolor era bastante para soportarlo el solo

La chica estaba reticente a dejarle, más por el repentino sangrado que blaise presentaba, pero ella sabia que si se quedaba ambos podrían estar en grave peligro pronto, así que lo más factible y lógico era huir. La chica volvió a negar y tomándole por el brazo le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Blaise le miro, ella solo sonrió, sabia que cuando esta chica hacia las cosas nadie podía detenerla, así que para que seguir hablando, cuando sabia que ella no iba a hacerle el mínimo caso. Afuera los estruendos de una batalla que comenzaba les obligo a salir rápidamente de la habitación, con paso lento pero seguro se deslizaron por los pasillos esperando que no estuviesen repletos de gente histérica tratando de salir. Sabían que si seguían ahí, tarde o temprano algún demonio les encontraría y no seria bueno que les encontraran teniendo en cuenta que con ellos llevaban las dagas y algunas virtudes. Para su suerte nadie obstruía el paso, lo mas seguro es que estarían atiborrando las escaleras principales o tratando de esconderse en algún lugar seguro, pansy lo pensó muy poco, era inteligente no tenia que pensarlo demasiado, miro por una de las ventanillas, había una escalera de servicio.

Weasley me mataría… dijo en un susurro mientras trataban de bajar por las escaleras

pronto logro comprender a lo que se refería, a la pregunta implícita que tenia en la mente, pansy sabia que el era lo demasiado fuerte como para salir por si solo, mas ella no le había dejado ¿desde cuando le tienes miedo?... trato de bromearle

Desde que se que es lo suficientemente poderoso como para darme una buena tunda…

Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para darle batalla, es más para que ni siquiera te toque un cabello…

Tal vez… dijo por fin llegando al suelo, el lugar era un callejón sin salida detrás de la posada, estaba desierto vamos… esperemos que los chicos aun no hayan vuelto… debemos tener cuidado y encaminarnos hacia donde ellos se fueron para avisarle…

…… solo asintió, ella le tomo por el brazo nuevamente y empezaron a caminar lentamente, de pronto una ráfaga de viento los lanzo hacia atrás varios metros

Vaya, vaya, vaya… dijo la voz divertida saliéndoles al paso

…. ambos se levantaron algo doloridos tratando de enfocar de quien se trataba

Nos volvemos a ver…

Tu¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar con Dumbledore… dijo sorprendido, admirando de quien se trataba

Si bueno… el viejo chocho no sospechaba de mí así que decidí salirme un rato… además que tenia un encargo que cumplir…

¿encargo?... Pero si dumbledore había dicho que nadie podía salir a menos que el lo permitiera...

Si, pero no seria divertido…

¿el que?...

Ver como Luzbel los destruye…

¿Qué?...

Si, oyeron bien…

Nos traicionaste… dijo retrocediendo pausadamente, sabia que a sus espaldas solo había un callejón sin salida

Por si no lo recuerdas ya los había traicionado… oh, pero si no lo recuerdas, te obliviate… dijo divertido, mientras les acorralaba sus facciones empezaron a cambiar a transformarse en el verdadero demonio que era

Maldito…fuiste tú…

Para que te digo que no, si, si, jejeje. Dejemos la charla, me pregunto que hacen ustedes aquí… pero ya se la respuesta, buscan las virtudes o ya las tienen… vio como ambos chicos se miraban entre si, su sonrisa maléfica se ensancho que suerte… no saldrán de aquí…

Pansy… vete… dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar a su rival, haciendo una imperceptible seña a un agujero que había en una barda cercana a ellos

Pero…

Busca a los demás…

Pero…

Por favor… le dio una sonrisa estaré bien… ahora ve…

Bien… volveré lo mas pronto posible… dijo dejándole todo en sus manos mientras corría por el único lugar que podía hacerlo, no sin antes darle una mirada de confianza y preocupación

Ey… espera… trato de acercarse, pero blaise se le puso al paso, resguardando perfectamente el escape de la chica

Yo seré tu oponente… dijo blaise poniéndose en guardia, la varita en alto frente a su oponente y la mirada ámbar brillante, perfecta como una joya y penetrante fijamente en le objetivo que deseaba eliminar

Ya te vencí una vez… dijo con voz jocosa mientras dejaba ver por fin de lado todas las caretas

Me atacaste por la espalda… no tendrás la misma fortuna esta vez…

Tal vez…si… tal vez no…

No lo creo así… en guardia…Miliardo…

--------------------------------------

Bufo frustrado, la carrera que había pegado para encontrarse con el causante de sus dolores había sido en vano y no por que el no corriera lo suficientemente rápido sino por los estorbos de demonios que se le habían puesto al paso cuando perseguía a su objetivo; ahora ya no había estorbos, el se había deshecho de ellos con un solo y efectivo hechizo pero había tardado tan solo segundos y, había perdido a luzbel. Y ahora se encontraba ahí solo en medio del campo de batalla sin aliento y sin luzbel.

¡maldición!…. gruño molesto, pateando a un bote de basura que se encontraba en su camino

uyyy… pero que carácter…. Me parece que buscas a alguien… dijo la voz divertida y jovial a sus espaldas

tu…

hola de nuevo… je,je… Sgalessa a tu servicio… dijo revelándose y haciendo una muy pronunciada y rápida reverencia a modo de burla

bien… Sgalessa… dijo con desprecio … dime donde esta tu señor y acabemos con esto ya…

…. pareció meditarlo …luzbel… me imagino ¿no?... se fue por ahí… señalo …pero tienes que vencerme antes de partir… solo como mero protocolo…

No sabes lo que dices…

Por supuesto que si… dijo con una sonrisita boba en los labios … además debo estar segura que podrás vencerle si llegas a enfrentarte contra el… dijo esto ultimo en un susurro tan bajo que harry no llego a escuchar

Si a si lo quieres…

Vamos… venga…

--------------------------------------------------

El modo como estaba amueblado todo no distaba mucho a la opulencia requerida para las familias de magos de sangre pura, así que no distaba mucho de la suya. Aunque que esperaba los Potter habían sido una familia de sangres pura muy antigua. Todo el lugar le pareció elegantemente sombrío y solitario, solitario era lo que no le cuadraba, demasiado silencioso, nunca podía haberse total silencio en una casa como esa, eso no le gustaba, además alguien ya debía haber notado su presencia y nadie había salido a increparle. Subió las escaleras rápidamente esperando encontrara a por quien había ido a ese lugar, esperaba que no hubiesen salido, puesto que era urgente lo que debía comunicar. Llego a la segunda planta y encontró a varios de los elfos domésticos muertos a medio corredor, no le dio buena espina, expandió su aura demoníaca esperando encontrara a alguien, su aura le señalo una puerta, sin mucho miramiento entro por esta y se encontró con Severus que empezaba a levantarse del suelo.

Snape… dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia el caído, arrodillándose a su lado

¿Inffernatti?... dijo algo confundido, tomándose la cabeza por el dolor palpitante que amenazaba con partirle el cráneo en miles de fragmentos aun mas dolorosos que teniendo la cabeza ya así

Si… dijo ayudándole a levantarse del suelo … ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?...

No se… alguien me golpeo, me atacaron por la espalda… ¡rayos!… miro alrededor ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Angelus me mando para informarles algo… pero encontré la casa tan silenciosa que subí a ver que ocurría… los elfos domésticos están muertos…

¡Que?...

Si…

Vamos… acompáñame… ¡por los dioses!… que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

Ambos se dirigieron por los pasillos de la casa, hasta que severus se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que harry había acondicionado para el huevo, y que en estos momentos debería estar cuidando Sirius. Entraron viendo como al parecer dentro de la habitación se había desarrollado un área de batalla, sirius se encontraba boca abajo sangrando de la cabeza en medio de la habitación, miro los destrozos, el huevo había desaparecido.

Sirius… vamos… perro pulgoso levántate… dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el rostro y lo zarandeaba de una manera muy poco sutil no te puedes morir…

Aughh…. soltó un quejido lastimero

Bien… vamos… le animo para que abriera los ojos rápido…

¿Snape?...

Si¿Dónde esta nuestro nieto?...

Se lo llevo…

¿quien?...

Miliardo…

¡Que?...

Si, ahggg… dijo mientras trataba de levantarse … me ataco… el muy desgraciado… aghh…

No puedo creerlo…

Venia a advertirles… angelus y yo lo descubrimos… pero veo que fue demasiado tarde…

¿tu que haces aquí?... eres un demonio… le lanzo un golpe a la quijada del demonio pelirrojo, mas este no hizo nada por defenderse recibiendo el golpe en pleno rostro haciéndolo tambalear y caer contra el duro suelo

Espera… black… le detuvo severus, tomándolo por detrás de los brazos inmovilizándole en el acto antes de que se lanzara contra alex … es alexander… estuvo con nosotros en el colegio…

No, esta bien Severus… dijo levantándose y limpiándose la comisura del labio donde la sangre había brotado soy un demonio… si… mas eso no significa que este de acuerdo con lo que mi padre esta haciendo…

¿Crees que eso me convence!… le dijo con voz contenida pero bastante molesta

No… yo solo vine por algo… no a convencerle… señor black… dijo de manera seria Severus… pueden matar a mi padre cortándole los cuernos…

¿Cómo lo descubrieron?...

Con mucha suerte… dijo dándole una sonrisa de circunstancias …con la espada de Gabriel pueden cortárselos… deben hacerlo con ella, mas como la espada ya no tiene el poder de antaño potter deberá unir la kiara y esta para poder tener el poder suficiente, aunque no es seguro, debe cuidar el momento de unirlas ya que el poder de ambas espadas ha remitido, el sabrá cuando unirlas… además hay algo mas…

¿Qué es?...

Cabe la posibilidad de que eso no sea suficiente para matar a mi padre, debido a su actual poder…

¿estas hablando en serio?...

… afirmo con la cabeza …hemos ido con la muerte…

Cuando le corten los cuernos a mi padre… deberán utilizar una de las virtudes…

¿Cuál?...

El báculo…

La tiene luzbel… Angelus nos lo dijo… dijo contrariado severus, al recibir tanta cantidad de información en un solo momento, mas aun seguía en shock por la anterior revelación

Si, pero ella lo tiene en su poder ahora… dijo triunfante, no iba a decirles como lo habían obtenido, puesto que había sido una penuria personal de ambos así que mejor lo dejaba así

¿Dónde esta ella?...

A eso venia… cuando vine a avisarle mi padre todavía no atacaba darktown, mas tarde demasiado dar con ustedes… lo mas seguro es que ya estén ahí y que los chicos que ustedes mandaron ahí estén en graves problemas…

Entiendo… Severus… encárgate de avisarles a todos… el pelinegro afirmo mas cuando iba a salir por el encargo

Severus… severus le miro … toma… angelus me dijo que te lo diera… dijo entregándole un objeto … es un traslador grupal… podrán llegar en un instante todos si necesidad de usar su magia…

Gracias… dijo saliendo

inffernati…

Si, señor black… hizo un movimiento ligero de cabeza y parte del cuerpo asintiendo ante el llamado del hombre a su lado

Puedes decirme sirius… si le dices severus a el, puedes hacerlo conmigo también… dijo de manera formal

Okay…

¿podrías llevarme a donde se origina la batalla ahora?... se que tienes una forma mas rápida que la aparición…

Esta bien… solo no mire hacia abajo… dijo mientras desgarraba el aire con sus garras y abría un agujero en este

¿por que… ¡Demonios!... dijo asombrado mirando hacia abajo

Exacto…por eso… dijo dándole una sonrisa entre divertida y apenada por el viajamos a través del mundo demoníaco….

Lo hubieras dicho an…tessssss…… dijo alterado mientras alex aumentaba la velocidad a la que ya iban … no hagas eso….

Je,je, je… esto fue por el golpe…

Y yo que empezaba a pensar que eras un demonio bueno…

Me ofendes…¿yo, bueno¿cuando he sido así? je,je,je…

Ja, ja… no le veo lo gracioso… dijo con sorna y molestia ante la hilaridad de su acompañante

No tenia que ser gracioso… para ti… claro… se detuvo y volvió a rasgar la realidad para hacerse camino, habían llegado. El hueco los dejo en un callejón vacío del pueblo

…¬¬…graciosito…

Jejejeje

Grrrr… ¬¬…

…bien… llegamos… dijo sacudiéndose la túnica con gesto contrariado … lo mas seguro es que los demás lleguen en segundos… dijo observando para todos lados en movimientos medidos y pausados como si ya los tuviese demasiado entrenados debe buscar a los chicos tal vez estén en problemas… dijo por fin echándose a andar hacia la dirección contraria que sirius pretendía tomar

¿A dónde iras tu?... no pudo evitar preguntar, pensaba que el les ayudaría en la batalla que estaba originándose

¿yo?... aun debo pelear por mi bando…

…… vio la extrañeza en la mirada, así que trato de explicarse

…angelus y yo sabemos que esto todavía no termina… deben lograr que los chicos salgan de esta para la siguiente batalla… este solo es un paso… mientras no estén listos… angelus y yo seguiremos en el bando contrario… mi padre aun no se debilita lo suficiente… nosotros debemos esperar aun… antes de poder luchar en el bando correcto…

Entiendo… dijo por fin viendo que en realidad el demonio pelirrojo les estaba ayudando mas de lo que debía, exponiéndose aun a traicionar a su padre por el bien o fin que aun no podía descifrar del todo

Por el momento seremos enemigos, hasta el momento que seamos aliados… dijo extendiendo la mano a manera de despedida y promesa

Hasta entonces… estrechó la mano del pelirrojo

Hasta entonces…. dijo sonriendo y perdiéndose entre las sombras del callejón

--------------------------------------

veo que has mejorado considerablemente… muchacho… dijo jadeando, arreglándose un poco el cabello que se había movido de su lugar

lo mismo digo… mi estimado demonio Sgalessa…

me halagas… dijo irguiéndose dejando entrever varias heridas que los hechizos de harry habían hecho en su cuerpo, el joven había prosperado rápidamente, eso le alegraba, pero aun no sacaba todo su poder tendría que obligarle

no pensaba hacerlo…

uy, hieres mi susceptibilidad…… dijo haciendo amago de estar francamente herida mientras discretamente de sus brazos sacaba dos barras metálicas y al segundo siguiente atacaba a su oponente con fluidos movimientos …¡Dantsun Petals sole!... en un movimiento de abrir y cerrar, en los abanicos creo dos grandes esferas de magia, en el ultimo movimiento estrello ambas creando ráfagas cortantes, de brillante magia, pura y sencilla pero mortalmente peligrosa

Escultio… dijo ayudándose con la kiara a partir el ataque por la mitad, puesto que de alguna forma supo que con su poder no saldría bien librado de ese ataque, mas aun así la magia logro lastimarle algo en las manos, brazos y rostro

Vaya…. Bastante bien… con que esa es la kiara…

Eso fue el más potente de tus ataques…

Podría ser…

Vaya, esperaba más de ti… dijo tratando de sacarla de quicio y molestarla

…. No vales la pena, chiquillo… dijo dándole una de sus miradas de odio puro

lo mismo digo… resonó la voz a las espaldas de la joven demonio

señor… dijo ella advirtiendo la presencia hasta ese momento de luzbel a sus espaldas, seguidamente arrodillándose ante el demonio

Sgalessa, querida… veo que has entretenido bien a mi oponente…

No fue mi intención… dijo ella bajando la cabeza en signo de subordinación

Lo entiendo, querida… no te disculpes… dijo haciendo una seña para que la demonio se levantara del suelo ahora es mi turno… puedes retirarte…

Si mi señor…. dijo levantándose y en un segundo desaparecía en una llamarada oscura

Puedo sentir que tienes algo que busco…

¿esto?... dijo enseñando el espejo con una mano ante el demonio

Exacto…

Aunque también podría ser esto… ¿no?... dijo enseñándole la kiara con una mueca arrogante … oh… si… no puedes… no te reconoce como dueño… dijo tono acido e irónico

…. rechinó los dientes, mas no se permitió mostrar el enojo que empezaba a subir por su estomago y garganta ….veo que tienes mucha lengua para ser tan joven…

¿usted lo cree?… dijo con voz jocosa

…sabes… me parece que podríamos negociar… si me das el espejo y la kiara…

No lo creo… dijo de forma determinada sin dejar terminar su propuesta a luzbel, tiro al suelo el espejo y con la punta de la kiara atravesó el espejo quebrándolo en miles de fragmentos …upppsss… se rompió… dijo con cinismo

Maldito muchacho… mascullo, se obligo a calmarse el joven aun tenia la kiara no podía darse el lujo de pelear con el sin las dagas en su poder y además, aun podía obtener algo de eso pese a que el chiquillo había roto el espejo en miles de pedazos

Oh, querías eso…

Con que así quieres jugar… entiendo… pero creo que te gustara lo que pienso mostrarte...

¿y que podría ser eso?.. dijo levantando una ceja y mirándole con escepticismo

Ian… ven… dijo con voz clara y en una llama carmesí apareció el mencionado … creo que lo recordaras… ¿no, harry?... harry apretó los puños con ira, pero ya no sabia a quien tenérsela mas, ambos demonios habían logrado convertir su vida en el peor de los infiernos por igual … veo que si… Ian…¿ no le tienes un presente a nuestro amigo?...

Si amo… hizo una pequeña inclinación ante su amo, mas luego fijo su mirada en cierta molestia para el … potter… te tengo una sorpresita… dijo con una sonrisita burlona y malvada

…. miro estupefacto como el demonio ante sus ojos abría un portal y del el empezaba a emerger una figura encapuchada, esta no le recordaba a nadie, no sabia de que manera ian o luzbel querían hacerle cambiar de opinión para entregar la kiara, mas las palabras de ian y la forma en que las había dicho le hicieron dudar

Saluda, draco… dijo luzbel tomando por la mano al elfo, mientras este se quitaba la capucha y capa revelándose ante harry

Hola… harry… dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada, con deseo acercándose a harry para que este pudiera ver que era el realmente pese a los cambios surtidos en su cuerpo

No, no… no puede ser…

Oh, pero claro que puede ser… dijo divertido ante el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre el mago

Moriste…

No fue así… rebatió dejando ver una muy siniestra y sensual sonrisa acompañada de felinos movimientos

¿Qué rayos le hiciste?... dijo por fin dejando salir la ira hacia los causantes de todos sus problemas

… sonrió con una mueca divertida y desagradable …solo algo de poder oscuro…

maldito… levanto la kiara contra luzbel con la plana intención de partirlo en miles de cachitos, mas se detuvo draco se había alejado de el y ahora se encontraba a lado de luzbel

Cuidado… dijo abrazando al elfo por los hombros y la cintura, interponiéndolo entre su cuerpo y el de harry … o… ¿pretenderás enviarlo de nuevo a la muerte?...

…..

Bien… ahora que nos entendemos… dame la kiara…

… le miro incrédulo, volvió a mirar hacia el elfo y cerro los ojos con dolor tratando de tomar una decisión

¿y bien?... dijo con impaciencia ante la tardanza de harry

...no... dijo con rotundidad enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en luzbel e ian

¿Qué has dicho?...

Que no lo haré… (lo siento draco, en verdad que si, pero se que así lo hubieses deseado)… ese no es draco… no mi draco…

Claro que lo es…

No… draco jamás se prestaría para esto… además ustedes le mataron…. Yo se quien es draco y eso que esta ahí no es draco…

Si así lo quieres… dijo con ira contenida, tal vez el plan A no había surtido efecto o tal vez el muy estúpido de potter se dejara matar por su elfo, aun no lo sabia; pero de todas formas aun debía ver su plan "B" Ian, draco mátenlo… dijo con enojo y desapareció del lugar en una llamarada oscura

CONTINUARA...


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo XXV:

Ayúdame a Vivir I…

Su oponente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle batalla, no por nada era un digno descendiente de los shalim, sonrió con condescendencia, en verdad los entrenamientos de cada guardián eran excelentes y eficaces, aunque a este aun le faltaba bastante para llegar a su altura. Por mas que ángelus se hubiese esforzado en entrenarlo de manera estricta aun no podía compararse con ella, además la única que lo había vencido era ella y blaise no podía hacerle el menor rasguño a ella. Vio como el chico se levantaba después de haber recibido su ultimo ataque, no era rápido, bueno no tanto como el, pero al parecer si tenia bastante resistencia ya que su ataque no le había hecho mucho daño.

veo la mano entrenada de Angelus en ti… dijo divertido pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro en un oscilante e inconciente movimiento de péndulo …pero, debo decir que aun no estas a su altura… que pena que ella desperdiciara todo este tiempo en ti…

… resoplo quitándose algo de sangre de la nariz, mas dándole una sonrisa burlona … nunca podré ser como ella… mas se que ella no perdía el tiempo en mi sino en otros…

¿Qué estas diciendo?... dijo reflejando enojo en la voz

No es obvio…

Ummm… sonrió, el chico no era tonto …veo que eres observador… mas creo que te equivocas en un par de cosas…

¿si?... hizo un gesto de incredulidad

Por supuesto… te explicare antes de mandarte al infierno… Angelus me vale un comino… lo que me importaba era estar cerca de ella para descubrir al portador… aunque también me mantuvo algo mas…

…. le miro intrigado

Sabias que angelus tenia una hermana… vio la sorpresa en los ojos del mago …oh, veo que no… si, la tenia… Langelus Shalim… tu madre….

¿Qué estas diciendo?...

No te lo había dicho… clásico de ella… eran gemelas…

No es verdad…

Si, lo es…. Idénticas en cada cosa…a excepción del poder…

Nunca me lo dijo… ella dijo que no…

Mintió… le aseguro …conocí a ambas hace generaciones… por mi pacto con un demonio… tengo vida eterna o algo parecido… trato de explicarle …angelus fue elegida como guardián al nacer por su poder, en cambio tu madre no tenia tal poder es por ello que se le permitió hacer lo que ella quisiese, así fue como la conocí hace tres generaciones en Italia, me enamore de ella, no pude evitarlo… era tan especial, me rechazo cuando le propuse matrimonio, aduciendo que estaba comprometida, apenada ante mis sentimientos. je,je,je… nada parecida a Angelus, por el contrario es una mentirosa y envidiosa de lo peor… tampoco te dijo que ella misma mato a tu madre… claro que dijo que había sido un accidente… nunca le creí… fue por eso que le avise a luzbel de la amistad que tenia su hijo con ella, mas la muy maldita sobrevivió… no se como… pero era por eso que estuve todo estos años a su lado…

Estas mintiendo…

¿lo crees?... es por eso que estuve estos años con ella, esperando el momento justo para vengarme… para poder dar con el cuerpo de Langelus… y para el luzbel cumpla mi deseo…

Estas demente…

Puede ser… pero nada evitara que la traiga de vuelta… y nadie podrá evitar que en estos momentos Angelus se este pudriendo en el infierno…. Por sus pecados y por la muerte de mí querida Langelus… ¿Por qué CREES QUE NO TE MATE?... sencillo… eres el hijo de mí preciada langelus… pero, ahora me resultas un obstáculo… así que debo deshacerme de ti…

No es verdad…

Créelo, Angelus solo necesitaba decirte lo suficiente mas no todo para mantenerte bajo su control… dijo con desprecio esperando que todo su odio se filtrara al corazón del joven de ojos claros, preciosos como joyas solo eres un implemento para que ella cumpliera con su deber…

No te creo…

No me importa… solo quería que lo supieras… así que vete al infierno ahora, tal vez puedas hacerle compañía a la maldita de Angelus… ja,ja,ja,ja,ja….

….

¡Bombarda!... el hechizo se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oponente

ARGGGHHHH…… el hechizo le dio de frente a blaise que no pudo hacer nada, estallo al contacto iluminándolo todo, quitando de la vista de miliardo por un momento a blaise

JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA………

------------------------------------

Sgalessa… dijo con voz firme quitando del camino a varios oponentes que solo le importunaban

Alexander… dijo ella con voz cansada deshaciéndose de un par de magos con un movimiento de muñeca y acercándose para mirar mejor al demonio pelirrojo

Termine con lo que me pediste… dijo no evitando darle un abrazo para sentirla y a la vez contenerla, al parecer no se encontraba muy bien

Lo veo… dijo observando como los aliados de los chicos habían llegado y estaban haciendo retroceder a las tropas de luzbel

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?... susurro manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier ataque que pudiesen recibir, mientras estuviesen abrazados

Debo entregar esto… dijo señalando el báculo que mantenía férreamente en su mano izquierda

Yo lo haré…

Debo hacerlo… yo… dijo recomponiéndose, tratando de sacar fuerza de quien sabia donde pese a las feas heridas y la sangre que cubrían de carmesí y fuego su cuerpo creo que ya es momento de que hable con blaise…

¿se lo dirás?... dijo mirándola preocupado, no evitando poner los brazos inconcientemente alrededor de ella por si tropezaba

Debo… ya es hora… el debe saberlo…

Pero…

Sino se lo digo yo… se lo dirá alguien mas… y eso no seria bueno… debe saber de donde surge su poder…

Pero, le harás daño… no podrá entenderlo todo… le has mentido hasta ahora…

Lo hará… debe saber todo…

Vamos… estas herida… has usado demasiado de tu poder… dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que ella se recargara en el o cuando menos buscara algo de apoyo sobre su brazo

Tu también… dijo entre cansada e indignada, ignorando monumentalmente los gestos de protección del demonio pelirrojo para con ella

Si pero yo no acaba de salir de convalecencia…

Odioso… le riño

Vamos… dijo tomándole por la cintura ante la testarudez y pese a las protestas de la demonio

----------------------------------------------

Las filosas uñas rasgaron el aire sacando una hermosa y triste melodía, como de muerte fresca y las que estaban por venir. La sangre borbotaba en su cabeza y se aceleraba en su pecho y venas ante los ataques cada vez más certeros y eficaces de su ángel negro. Que con pasos medidos y delicados como una hermosa danza de muerte e infortunio se encargaba de ejecutar con maestría sin perder esa sonrisa sádica casi demente y esa mirada perdida, extraviada en la inmensidad del fuego, el humo y el dolor, el placentero dolor que hacia sentir a harry con cada herida, cada corte que desgarraba en su oscura piel. No sabia que hacer, mas que seguir y predecir cada paso de esa hermosa pero triste pieza, un paso equivocado y la armonía de sus vidas se rompería para alguno de los dos es por eso que le seguía evitando equivocarse, y a la vez evitando tropezar con los hechizos y ataques que ian pretendía imponerle, para hacerle tropezar, para robar los momentos y sones de la pieza que draco y el ejecutaban en armonía y control casi fúnebre. Pese a todo sabia perfectamente que la criatura que le atacaba no era draco, aun sabiendo eso su cuerpo y corazón se resistían férreamente a levantar algún ataque que pudiese ocasionarle el menor daño, no sabiendo realmente que hacer. Aun cuando sabia que la criatura frente a el no tendría la menor compasión si tenia la oportunidad de desgarrarle hasta matarle. Con un rápido movimiento mientras ian se encontraba reponiéndose de un golpe que harry le había soltado en el estomago noqueándole por varios minutos y por si fuera poco le encerró en un hechizo burbuja que sabia perfectamente bien no lograría romper en bastante tiempo, encerró entre sus brazos la flexible y fuerte figura del elfo, el cual teniendo los brazos atrapados en medio del agarre solo lograba bufar y tratar de soltarse por cualquier medio, sin poder usar sus garras debido a que harry se los había torcido a sus espaldas.

Harry comenzó a recitar algunos conjuros que Angelus hacia tiempo le había hecho aprender y que hoy agradecía, de su cuerpo emanaba un aura de color blanquecina como la luz. El lugar comenzó a llenarse con un aura pesada. El aura blanquecina trataba de hacer contacto con la del elfo oscuro, pero esta la repelía con fuerza. Unos símbolos comenzaron a crearse en el suelo y comenzaron a resplandecer. Harry sintió como de pronto una gran cantidad de magia se concentraba en el cuerpo del elfo haciéndolos levitar a ambos algunos centímetros del suelo. La magia oscura comenzó a desaparecer parecía que casi se había desvanecido, pero de pronto exploto levantando ráfagas de gran fuerza mágica en el lugar, una de estas golpeo a ambos haciéndolos tambalear un poco, pero Harry se mantuvo firme y volvió a sus conjuros logrando hacer retroceder a la magia oscura. El elfo oscuro fue rodeado por el aura blanquecina que el envolvió por completo, grito al concentrarse tanta magia en su ser. Algunos minutos después todo había terminado, la magia había desaparecido. El elfo parecía exhausto puesto que su respiración era pesada, sus piernas no parecían querer sostenerle, pese a esto harry mantuvo el cuerpo del elfo muy junto al suyo llevando el cargo de ambos pesos mientras respiraba con pesadez, pese a todo aun así harry no le había soltado en ningún momento, la magia había desaparecido mas el elfo parecía no haber resentido la magia que quería purificar la suya propia, puesto que aun seguía en su condición de elfo oscuro. Aunque esperaba que con esto hubiera cuando menos recuperado algo del verdadero draco. En verdad que lo esperaba.

bien… dijo tratando de no poner demasiada fuerza como para lastimar pero si las suficiente para que no escapara, debía comprobar algo, debía matarse a si mismo para poder luchar, para poder ganar … ¡mírame!… ordeno, mas el elfo parecía demasiado molesto y cansado siquiera para prestarle atención … ¡MIRAME!… dijo con voz imperturbable, mientras algo de su poder se extendía hacia la figura que forcejeaba en sus brazos

… los ojos grandes y carmesíes le miraron con apreciación y algo de temor ante el poder que desprendía la persona frente a el

Draco… dijo con añoranza

los labios se curvaron en una mueca burlesca …no… no lo soy… ¿acaso no lo ves?... tu draco ya no existe….

¿Qué deseas para devolvérmelo?... dijo en un susurro

¿Qué crees tu que quiero?...

… movió la cabeza negando haciendo un ligero movimiento de hombros como diciendo "no lo se"

Eres patético… no me toques…. logro decir ante la caricia en su mejilla que harry le hacia en ese momento con su propia mejilla

No lo haré… dijo aspirando el olor que amaba, sintió el escalofrió en el cuerpo ajeno

Suéltame… trato de forcejear, intento inútil

Te amo… susurro depositando un beso en la mejilla

Eso no es verdad… los ojos rojo por un momento brillaron como la plata liquida yo no te amo… la frialdad de rubí lo dijo todo en su mirada

¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?... es que no entiendes… no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti… dijo con desespero bajando la guardia en un segundo de debilidad, dejando traslucir su dolor en unas cuantas palabras, palabras que al parecer jamás llegaron a tocar el alma oscura que tenia en sus brazos

Pues yo si puedo… dijo con desden, hizo la cabeza levemente hacia atrás rápidamente para al segundo siguiente dejar caer la frente contra la nariz y frente del ojiverde en un fuerte golpe, mientras que con un fuerte empujón se deshacía de los brazos que le tenían preso debido al aturdimiento de harry por el repentino ataque entiéndelo y afróntalo… ahora muere…

…. se alejo un poco de su atacante, tomándose la nariz dolorida, aunque no sangrante, le había tomado por sorpresa aunque no total …lo veo… y lo entiendo… dijo suspirando con dolor

Los bellos ojos plata se habían olvidado del amor casi asfixiante para hundirse en un mar de rubí helado, petrificado, reseco con del el amor o cualquier otro sentimiento había perecido hacia mucho aun sin la necesidad de nacer, cerro los ojos por milésimas de segundo añorando y haciendo aflorar los ojos platino en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que serian solo eso por que le había perdido, sabiendo que el dolor que sentía no seria menor. Sabiendo que nada podía hacer, a draco lo había perdido mucho antes de que siquiera volviese a verlo.

Con la firme resolución de no dejarse vencer pese al parecido, tomo la espada de Gabriel entre sus dedos, presionando fuertemente la moldura contra su carne, evitando en un solo movimiento que las garras de draco le hicieran el menor daño, mientras que con la mano libre lanzaba un certero hechizo contra el pecho de ian enviándolo varios metros lejos de ellos. Las afiladas puntas apenas lograron rozar las mejillas haciendo finos hilos de sangre y carne. Con otro movimiento le hizo retroceder lo suficiente para pasarse los dedos por las incipientes heridas, percibiendo el insignificante dolor. Miro como el ser que pudo haber sido parte de draco hacia tiempo atrás, le sonreía de manera infantil mientras le enseñaba las afiladas garras ensangrentadas en desafió.

interesante… has mejorado desde la ultima vez…. dijo con una risita desdeñosa

quisiera decir lo mismo de ti… y por su puesto de ti ian… dijo dejando ver una sonrisa dura y cruel

tuviste suerte…

¿lo crees?... entonces… su mirada se endureció empecemos realmente… una esfera color verde apareció entre sus dedos, para el segundo siguiente ser lanzada con rapidez increíble contra ian y draco recorriendo el piso destruyéndolo en el proceso

¡que rayos?... dijo ian incrédulo ante la patente prueba de poder que harry le estaba demostrando

sonrió con indulgencia … no eres el único en poder utilizar su magia a voluntad… dijo haciendo bailar una infinidad de esferas color magenta entre sus dedos

Maldito miserable…

Si, tal vez maldito tengo una maldición desde mi nacimiento… pero no soy el único… así que estamos en las mismas condiciones… destruiste mi vida… voy a pagarte con la misma moneda…

Con que eso es… draco no intervengas…

solo asintió dejándole espacio a ambos combatientes

Bien… así que…

Deja de hablar y pelea… los poderes de ambos chocaron con gran fuerza liberando una gran cantidad de poder

---------------------------------

pero que demonios…

¿sorprendido?... dijo divertido, aun cuando su respiración era jadeante y su voz no sonaba con la fuerza necesaria para ser convincente …yo no… recuerdas soy medio guardián….

Podría ser, mas se que no es eso… mi poder, por lo menos hubiese podido dañarte, no hubiese salido bien librado…tienes la protección de las dagas… puedo ver…

Si, es verdad…

La ultima vez lograste engañarme… esta vez no será así… esas dagas serán de mi amo…

Sobre mi cadáver…

Que curioso… eso mismo pensaba… la voz grave les hizo girar hacia la derecha de donde había provenido la voz

Amo…

Luzbel…

¿Hiciste lo que te encargue?…

Si, mi señor… fue algo difícil pero lo logre…

Bien…

¿de que hablan?...

Con que tienes las dagas…

…..

Ya veo… dámelas…

no crees en verdad que será así de fácil...¿no?…

no, pero tu no eres rival para mi… dijo mientras que con un movimiento de muñeca levantaba una ráfaga de aire cortante que golpeo de lleno el pecho de blaise … ¿verdad?...

….ugh… se levanto con cautela pese al dolor, de sus labios brotaba sangre reflejando el daño que había recibido … p…o…r… por supuesto… jadeo debido al dolor … pero tampoco se me hubiesen confiado sino pudiera con ellas… dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que al minuto siguiente descargas de energía pura atravesaban al aire golpeando a ambos oponentes

Luzbel se toco el pecho el ataque le había caído desprevenido y con toda su fuerza, las marcas eran claras sobre su pecho; grandes surcos sangrantes que se empezaban a cerrar, mientras que con miliardo eran casi iguales sin el poder regenerativo del que gozaba luzbel. Sonrió, con que el chico no era tan débil como pensaba en un principio, no por nada los guardianes eran los encargados de proteger los artículos sagrados, eran dignos rivales para un demonio y el chico frente a el parecía ser el digno y correspondiente oponente.

-----------------------------------------

Parecía que todo por fin se encontraba controlado, las bestias y semi demonios estaban dándoles un poco mas de batalla de la que habían esperado ver en un grupo tan reducido, pero no debía impresionarles ya que eran demonios, preferían morir en batalla que regresar con una derrota a ser asesinados por su propio amo. Trató de encontrar entre todos los destrozos lo que principalmente lo había traído a la batalla, no es que fuera egoísta, pero ya había ayudado y todo estaba bajo control, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos no había logrado encontrar a la persona principal protagonista de sus angustias y deseos, y con ello se refería a cierto amigo suyo convertido del todo en hombre lobo que de seguro debía estar en ese momento atormentando a alguien, pero no, no estaba ahí. Si, había visto a grandes manadas de lobos y hombres lobo atormentando a todo mundo pero nada de señales del hombre lobo que el necesitaba con desesperación ver y así calmar sus inquietudes.

Sirius…

Severus…

¿has encontrado a los chicos?...

No… aun no, no se donde pueden estar… esto es un desastre…

Si, no debemos perder tiempo… pueden estar en problemas…

Tienes razón…

Si los encuentras lanza una señal...

Okay….

Severus desapareció entre el tumulto esquivando y dando maldiciones, todo en el mismo momento. Mientras que por su parte sirius trataba de localizar a los chicos y a cierto lobito que plagaba sus pensamientos en cada instante. Mientras se libraba de algunos trolls vio en la lejanía un pulcro y muy conocido pelaje, se dirigió hacia allá mirando que no se encontraba solo, por el contrario la manada parecía haber aumentado y ahora se encontraba liderada por un demonio con facciones lobunas. Pero mas humano que cualquiera de los hombres lobo que se encontraban ahí. Vio como ese demonio les ordenaba a la manada y esta acataba las ordenes inmediatamente, tuvo que ser espectador silenciosos de cómo la manada destazaba a algunos magos, mientras que sirius por la impresión no atinaba a hacer nada. Saliendo de su estupor lanzo varias maldiciones para mantener a raya a los lobos, para que los magos que habían sido arrinconados y atrapados para deleite de estos pudieran escapar para ponerse a resguardo.

deténganse en este preciso instante… dijo apuntándoles con la varita, su mirada azul fría como hielo, la magia potente emanando de cada poro de su cuerpo, imponiéndose, alerta, firme, amenazadora

ummm… veo que eres fuerte…. dijo con voz profunda el que comandaba a la manada

No sabes cuanto…. dijo con fría calma No mato hombres lobo… no sin un motivo… los respeto y mucho… vete y deja lo que estas haciendo y no saldrás lastimado…

Pero que presunción… dijo con tono burlón

Escucha que no lo volveré a decir… desiste… sus ojos brillaron con una amenaza en esta o pelea por el liderazgo…

No sabes lo que dices…no eres un lobo, no puedes ni siquiera hablar sobre eso…

Escucha, puedes llevarte a toda la manada… toda, excepto a uno… la varita en su mano señalo hacia el lobo de pelaje dorado

¿Por qué haría yo eso?...

Hazlo o atente a una penosa derrota… sus perfectos y hermosos dientes blancos iluminaron su boca en una mueca divertida

Veamos de que estas hecho mago…

De lo mismo que tu… dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos, mientras una sonrisa lobuna aparecía en sus labios

-----------------------------------------

Resoplo por milésima vez, entre tanto destrozo y luchas aun inacabadas, no podía encontrar a quien buscaba con desesperación, hacia tan solo unos minutos que había entrado a la posada y se había encontrado con miliardo informándole que no estaba blaise ni pansy por ningún lugar, lo que le había hecho volver a correr para encontrarle. Ahora se encontraba sin rumbo y total y completamente desorientado. Gruño molesto y frustrado, es que no podía haber un momento en que las cosas pudieran ser fáciles y sencillas. No, por lo visto no. Doblo un callejón y lo que vio le hizo detenerse. Frente a el se encontraban dos de sus compañeros, vincent y goyle, este ultimo tirado sobre el suelo, al parecer inconciente mientras el otro se debatía contra un par de demonios que nos e cansaban de atacarles, tomando ventaja de que este estaba tratando de proteger a su amigo caído. No lo pensó mucho, se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y con certeros hechizos libro a su muy agotado compañero de visitas indeseables.

ron… dijo vincent tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas, pese a lo agotado que estaba se acerco y miro como se encontraba goyle

hola… ¿Qué sucedió?...

nos emboscaron… dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración …cuando nos separamos para poder buscarte… vio con horror como la herida de goyle era bastante severa, la sangre salía de su cuello de forma abundante y sin parar … ayúdame…

no debes moverlo… dijo presionando la herida para que dejara de sangrar … esto bastara… hasta que lo llevemos a un hospital… dijo mientras desgarraba parte de su túnica utilizándola como venda en el cuello de goyle

pero…

¿Quién fue?...

Miliardo…

¿Qué?... dijo boquiabierto, miliardo, como podía ser

Si, nos tomo desprevenidos… goyle trato de luchar contra el pero era demasiado fuerte y como ya le habían herido con anterioridad no duro demasiado… trate de ayudarle pero fui apresado por los demonios que acabas de eliminar… se llevo la esfera… dijo con pesar

Pero…

Creo que buscaba las esferas… dijo mortalmente serio

si es así…

pansy esta en peligro… termino con la frase

Si… ¡demonios!… dijo comprendiéndolo todo de golpe, demasiado, demonios todo encajaba perfectamente

¿Qué sucede?..

Me encontré con miliardo hace unos minutos… de seguro esta buscando a los chicos…

Ve… no hay tiempo que perder….

Si esperar mas, ron se despidió de sus compañeros esperando que estuviesen bien, mientras el y su alma se perdían por los callejones y empedradas de lo que habían sido hoteles o casas de ese pueblo. Y con el alma en un hilo y la respiración mil, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas, esperando que algún dios mágico pudiese escuchar sus ruegos, los cuales solo incluían a un joven de hermosos ojos ámbar y cabello oscuro cruzado por un mechón color plata, para que miliardo no encontrase ni a pansy ni a blaise, esperaba que a ninguno de los dos, sino estarían en graves problemas, no solo ellos sino todos.

---------------------------------------------

Las espadas chocaron en el aire gruñendo en mortal sinfonía, dejando ver chispas mágicas a cada enfrentamiento. Hacia unos segundos que los hechizos y conjuros habían abandonado sus mentes para meterse de lleno en una cruenta y brutal pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La capacidad, la fuerza y la fortaleza se ponían a prueba en cada destello de energía y metal. El sudor caía por cada poro de su cuerpo, y el dolor era patente en cada músculo debido al cansancio y al constante esfuerzo de sacar fuerza de la nada. Los ojos carmesí seguían cada paso, cada jadeo, choque de espadas y cada respiración; por que aunque fuese por una décima de segundo mal empleada, un suspiro innecesario o alguna distracción mínima decidiría quien ganaba.

ja, con que también eres bueno con la espada…

como todo buen mago….

Ja, me lo imagine… al igual que draco…

No te atrevas a mencionar siquiera su nombre, no eres digno ni siquiera de pensar en el… dijo con rabia

¿en serio?... dijo levantando una ceja en burla …debo infórmate que draco y yo somos mas íntimos de lo que crees…

No lo creo… la furia le hizo presionar la empuñadura de su espada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la falta de circulación en esta

sonrió con sorna, había encontrado la ruptura, el punto flaco por donde haría caer a harry potter ….pasamos bastante buenos momentos juntos…

Estas mintiendo… dijo con zozobrada furia e ira saliendo a cada palabra que lograba articular

Tome de el su pureza y aun después seguí teniéndole para mi…ja, ja, ja ¿aun crees que no tengo derecho sobre el?... aun ahora me prefiere a mi… dijo con divertida y macabra satisfacción

No es verdad…

Oh, es verdad no pudo habértelo dicho siquiera… je, je, je…. Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabia… poseí cada cuerpo por el que paso draco, por consiguiente sabrás que no hay lugar que no conozca en su anatomía…

Bastardo…

Si, pero uno muy feliz…… vio como la ira parecía surgir en los verdes ojos como flamas incendiarias

Veremos eso… el es mío… se entrego a mi por propia voluntad… dijo sonriendo por fin, pero una sonrisa que ocultaba mas de lo que nadie siquiera pudiese imaginar como no dudo que jamás lo hizo contigo…

No lo tengas por seguro… su plan de destruir la confianza en potter no había funcionado, por el contrario parecía haberle dado nuevas fuerzas

Entonces… dijo con titánica calma, engañosa calma antes de la tormenta … deberé quitarte del medio, así de fácil… ian le miro extrañado ante la repentina calma, si calma pero, fría como el peor presagio de mal aventura … no me gusta compartir… un aura oscura, fría, fuerte, incontrolable como flamas al vivo e indomable envolvió su cuerpo como el presagio de lo que se avecinaba, oscura como nunca ian creyó ver en un combatiente del bien …y tu existencia interfiere… no dejare que manches su memoria… flamas verdes rodearon a ian encerrándole en un infierno en segundos lastimándole severamente

Ya veo… dijo con esfuerzo, por fin saliendo del ataque infernal que harry le había impuesto …entonces estaba en lo correcto… iba a utilizar su ultima arma nunca te importo la otra parte… ¿no?... pero que iluso fue draco…

¿Qué estas diciendo?... dijo harry exaltado mirándole con el rencor mas grande que pudiese existir, por otra parte el elfo oscuro pareció reaccionar ante las palabras dichas, pero solo había sido por un segundo, un segundo imperceptible para ambos oponentes

El muy idiota resistió hasta el último momento, antes de convertirse en lo que ves… y todo por amor… pero que imbecil…

claro que me importa, yo acepte a draco con sus defectos y virtudes… nunca renegué de el…

Pero aun ahora no aceptaste… que el que ven tus ojos sea draco…

…… vio como harry bajaba imperceptiblemente la guardia, era el momento justo

Tu mismo lo empujaste a ser lo que ahora es…

No es verdad… le amo y le seguiré amando… tu no sabes nada, no sabes lo que dices… aun ahora me es difícil lastimarle… pero se que el lo hubiese deseado así… volvió la mirada hacia su oponente pero este ya no se encontraba ahí

Pero que enternecedor… sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de su enemigo tan cerca, vio el filo de la espada brillar en lo alto de su cabeza preparada para asestar el golpe …pero se acabo… y yo gane… dejo caer la espada, esperando apreciar la sangre, el vital liquido de su enemigo manchar el filo de su espada pero… que… demonios…

D…draco… dijo asombrado, el cuerpo del elfo oscuro se encontraba entre el y la espada, protegiéndole como una barrera merlín… la sangre del elfo broto de la profunda herida, la espada había atravesado el cuerpo desviando el filo del cuerpo de harry por centímetros …¿Qué hiciste?...

Harry… susurro apenas, la sangre brotando de sus labios … te quiero… dos lagrimas plateadas surgieron de los hermosos rubíes atestiguando el dolor de su dueño mas no dolor físico sino algo mucho mas profundo del que solo el dueño de los ojos verdes podía entender, levanto la mano donde la alianza había vuelto a brillar, dándole con esfuerzo la caricia que seria la ultima en dar a su amado … siempre lo haré, nunca lo dudes… harry vio como el filo de la espada de ian era tomada por la mano libre de draco con fuerza para que este evitara sacarla de su cuerpo

No… por favor, no… dijo por fin comprendiendo lo que el elfo quería que el hiciera

Hazlo… pidió suavemente …¿harry?... ante la indecisión de harry el mismo tomo la mano donde la espada de harry descansaba y en un rápido movimiento hizo que la espada de ian se enterrara mas en su cuerpo atrayendo a su dueño hasta su cuerpo y con la misma inercia había sembrado la espada de harry en su cuerpo atravesando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de ian

ARGHHH… logro gritar ian ante el sorpresivo ataque, antes de apartarse herido de muerte muy cerca del corazón

Draco… no pudo evitar abrasarle manchándose de la sangre de ambos al instante … ¿por que?... limpio la sangre y los mechones que cubrían su rostro

E… e...ra… n... necesario… una gran cantidad de sangre surgió de su labios … y tu n… no… p…pensabas matarme…

…no quiero perderte…

No lo hiciste… yo me… m... me aparte… cuando sucumbí… a… ante la …o...oscuridad… perdóname…

… negó fuertemente con la cabeza … perdóname tú a mí…

C…cuídate… te… t… quiero… dijo antes de cerrar los ojos por ultima vez y empezar a desaparecer en burbujas de cristal multicolor ante los ojos verdes

NOOOOOOOOOO!... grito harry, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a romperse una vez mas sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo

Maldito elfo estúpido… con que aun no podía dejarse controlar por completo… pero ahora esta muerto… mejor para el… que si no…

Tu… tu lo mataste… me lo arrebataste…

Ja… es verdad… pero cierto era que no valía ni mi tiempo… era una maldita ramera…

No vuelvas a decirlo… jamás…

¿vas a prohibírmelo… dijo con divertida indiferencia

No… voy a hacer algo mejor… te mandare al infierno de donde jamás debiste salir… la furia invadió los apacibles ojos verde que eran arrebolados por las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir … sentirás lo que debiste haber sentir hace mucho… maldito remedo de demonio… de la nada, la tierra comenzó a temblar, la tierra se quebró impresionando al moribundo ian miles de veces mas…. siseo con furia siseante, ian no pudo hacer nada cuando de la tierra se elevaron varias columnas de lava y lo engulleron en una sola marea de lava

Se dejo caer por fin, sus rodillas se quejaron ante el dolor producido por el impacto contra la tierra, no se molesto en hacerle el mínimo caso, ese dolor y el que todo su cuerpo tenia por las heridas recibidas no eran nada comparadas con el renovado dolor de su corazón sangrante, que sabia ahora mas que nunca jamás dejaría de sangrar. Y con gran dolor y frustración grito, si grito con toda el alma que aun le quedaba y lloraba sangre, mientras dejo caer sus brazos y puños contra el suelo en un fuerte golpe esperando que así el dolor y la frustración se alejaron, pero sabia que por mas, esto jamás se acabaría, no para el.

--------------------------------------------

Se tenso, el dolor era demasiado, lo que estaba esperando había sucedido por fin. Sonrió pese a la tensión y dolor que recorrían cada fibra y nervio de sus ser. El pelirrojo demonio que la sostenía la miro preocupado, pudo notar la tensión en el delgado cuerpo, que sabia muy herido entre sus manos. No sabia a que se debía la tensión y el dolor que parecía reflejar inconcientemente el cuerpo de Sgalessa pero podía intuir que la sonrisa que ahora adornaban sus labios, había sucedió algo de gran importancia para ella.

¿Qué pasa?... pregunto al ver como Sgalessa hizo un leve gesto de querer separarse de su agarre

Lo hizo… sonrió satisfecha alejándose del abrazo del pelirrojo y acercándose a una pared para poder sostenerse de ella ja, ja, ja, ja….

¿Qué?... la miro extrañado por la extraña risa, ella nunca reía así

Por fin lo hizo… dijo ella dejando de reír y cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza contra la pared

¿de que hablas?...

Harry… por fin… ¿puedes sentirlo?... dejo el rezago de sonrisa que aun mantenían sus labios bailoteara en su boca

Te refieres a ese poder que surgió de pronto y que aun se mantiene…

Si…

Si, puedo sentirlo… ¿pero que tiene que ver?... levanto una ceja ante la extraña pregunta

Harry aun no estaba listo, pero al parecer algo ha ocurrido y ha liberado su poder por completo… dijo ella por fin, abriendo sus ojos para agraciarle con su mirada que había vuelto a la frialdad que el hacia mucho no veía

Entiendo… es por eso que sonríes… ¿no?... dijo acercándose con tiento, esperando no ser rechazado por la energía oscura que el cuerpo de ella empezaba a desprender

Por supuesto… aspiro profundamente como si solo ese gesto pudiera aliviar todo el dolor que sentía

¿entonces, todo bien?... pregunto ante la falta de algún comentario por parte de la demonio, mientras trataba de acercarse y atravesar la energía oscura que detén su paso

hizo una imperceptible seña, para que alex supiera que podía acercarse sin ningún temor … el tiempo de que la victoria del bien se acerca y nosotros aun debemos hacer nuestra parte…

Te facilita el trabajo…¿no?...

Si, pensaba hacer algo drástico si esto no se daba… ya vez no tuve que intervenir….La balanza se ha equilibrado considerablemente… ahora solo nos resta jugar bien nuestras cartas…sobre todo tu… si haces justamente lo que tienes que hacer…

Si tu lo dices… paso el brazo por la estrecha cintura acercándola hacia su cuerpo para si poder seguir caminando te creo… nunca has fallado en tus predicciones… ella le miro con una ceja levantada en escepticismo ante el comentario bueno… no que yo recuerde…

Por supuesto… un brillo extraño pareció empañar los brillantes ojos de su dueña nunca he fallado… los labios rojos se curvaron en una siniestras sonrisa y no empezare ahora…

-------------------------

Corría esperando con toda su alma encontrara a blaise, tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien igualmente desesperado se acercaba a el sin siquiera reparar en su presencia, tanto que ambos chocaron estrepitosamente dando con toda su humanidad contra el suelo.

pero… que…

ron… dijo con voz desfallecida y fatigada

pansy… ¿Qué paso?...¿donde esta blaise?...¿te encuentras bien?...¿ blaise se encuentra bien?...

calma… no…lo se… miliardo… dijo apresuradamente tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y decirle lo que pasaba

si…lo se… miliardo nos traiciono…

¿Cómo lo sabes?... dijo totalmente sorprendida recuperando el aliento por completo

Ataco a goyle… tiene la esfera del odio…

Debemos irnos… blaise ahora esta con el…

¿Qué?...

Si, nos ataco en el callejón atrás de la posada…

Vamos… ambos empezaron a correr hacia el lugar donde pansy había indicado …toma esto… le dijo aventándole una esfera roja que ron apenas pudo sostener en sus manos al estar corriendo

¿Qué es?..

La esfera del amor… ya es hora que la tengas…

¿pero, por que?... sintió un gran poder proveniente de la esfera que le envolvía, que ponía alerta sus sentidos y abría su mente a un conocimiento desconocido para el

Te pertenece… no intentes entenderlo… lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo… dijo ella de forma indulgente mientras ambos desaparecían entre as sombras de los callejones de polvo, fuego y destrucción

----------------------------

Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, pero sabia que por más que quisiera eso no podía dejar de pelear, no cuando el mismísimo rey de los demonios le miraba con ironía y algo de ira después de haberle asestado varios golpes. Y no cuando el mismísimo luzbel había maltrecho su cuerpo con infinidad de ataques, que sabia no podrían matarle pero si lastimarle poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo no diera mas, sabia que había herido el orgullo de luzbel es por eso que ahora el se divertía lastimando poco a poco su cuerpo. Esquivo por milésima vez un hechizo que seguro desgarraría su piel feamente, pero también sabia que si tenia suerte podía salir tal vez no bien librado pero si sin llegar a morir, pero debía ser cautelosos y hacer tiempo hasta que alguien llegara a ayudarle, de preferencia potter. Puesto que el sabia que por mas que se esforzara, por mas que tuviera el dragón de curación de angelus; la herida que tenia a su costado, que era bastante profunda y que aun sangraba a mas no poder le iba debilitando poco a poco y si no la atendía con rapidez, no iba a contarla.

de nada te servirá seguir huyendo… le informo miliardo divertido ante los insostenibles esfuerzos de blaise por evadir los ataques de luzbel

…..

Estas al limite…

Eso lo decidiré yo… jadeo, sintiendo que necesitaba tener mas capacidad para captar el aire, pues de alguna manera sentía que esta se había vuelto repentinamente mas pesado y difícil de respirar

Si tú lo dices…

…. un ataque paso rozando su mejilla, mas no vio el otro que le seguía por segundo, que impacto su pecho lanzándolo con horrendas descargas de electricidad varios metros atrás

…¿te rindes?... dijo la divertida y jocosa voz de luzbel

….n…no…

Estupidamente valiente… tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua..

¿q…que… dice?...

Ya lo veras… movió ambos brazos y de la nada, blaise sintió como su cuerpo flotaba, levantándolo de donde había ido a parar llevándolo de frente al demonio

Pero… que…d emonios.. trato de moverse pero la energía parecía impedírselo del todo

Exacto… ahora… mi estimado guardián… dame lo que necesito… y haciendo una seña en el aire blaise empezó a sentir presión en todo su cuerpo

ARGHHHH!... la presión se hizo cada vez mas dolorosa, sin que pudiera evitarlo como si de una fuerza externa se tratase, ambos brazos fueron extendidos hacia luzbel, Blaise sentía como si algo pulsar, desgarrar dentro de ellos, sabia de que se trataba, de pronto la piel de ambos brazos se desgarro dejando salir grandes borbotones de sangre y retazos de piel mal cortada

JA, JA, JA, JA… ¿duele?... espero que si…. hizo una vuelta con sus manos y esto pareció influir en la carne de blaise

RAGGHHHH!... no pudo evitarlo, cerro los ojos, dolía demasiado, de pronto de la nada un brillo se materializo sobre el brazo izquierdo formando una daga

Por fin… dijo complacido luzbel, mientras hacia una seña y la daga se dirigía hacia el … ahora… terminemos con esto… dame la otra…

P…pr… primero…m… muerto… dijo tratando de controlar el dolor

Que así sea… dijo dándole una cruel sonrisa

NOOOOOO!...

Pero que… de la nada un pelirrojo había salido tomando el cuerpo de blaise y llevándoselo con el varios metros en el suelo

Blaise… blaise… trato de que el chico reaccionara, puesto que al parecer con la caída blaise había perdido el conocimiento

Ron… pudo decir pese al dolor llegaste…gracias a merlín… sonrió levemente … es hora…

¿Qué estas diciendo?... blaise no les respondió, tomo la mano de ron y como había aparecido la daga anterior la siguiente se materializo en la mano de ron brillando, reconociéndole como su legitimo dueño … ¿Por qué?... miro a blaise esperando recibir explicaciones, puesto que veía la daga en la mano de luzbel y la propia en sus manos y no entendía nada de nada …blaise…

Esta hecho… pudo decir antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de ron

Blaise… blaise…

No te preocupes… solo se desmayo… dijo pansy tratando de reconfortarle y que se calmara

Maldición… maldito guardián… gruño molesto, la otra daga ya tenia dueño. Miro la propia en sus manos, por lo menos tenia una, con ella podría liberar a la kiara … vamos… miliardo… esos ya no nos sirven de nada…nos veremos mas pronto de lo que esperan y la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte… guardián… dijo con ironía y ambos desaparecieron del lugar en una llamarada oscura

Vamos… ron… ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí… debemos llevar a blaise… necesita atención medica urgente… dijo pansy tratando de que el pelirrojo volviera de donde quiera que se hubiese ido

Si vamos… dijo tomando el cuerpo de blaise cuidadosamente, aunque aun de alguna forma se sentía traicionado y temeroso de la misma persona que ahora llevaba en sus brazos; pero con las recientes y ultimas palabras de luzbel resonando en su cabeza

continuara...

N/A: gracias todos los que me han enviado reviews me han hecho muy feliz, sineto la demora pero bueno ultimamnete ando media depre por que el fic ya va a terminar y bueno jejejej les dire las nuevas tal vez, solo tal vez ponga un final feliz jejeje bueno no se aun me tienen que convencer pero en fin jejej y tambien puede que haya secuela bueno eso depende de ustedes, si quieresn sino pos no jejej bueno bye ya saben tomatazos, maldiciones y howlers a mi mail jejeje o dejen un reviw jejeje pero recuerden que aun no termino el fic...


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo XXVI:

Ayúdame a Vivir II…

Sentía una tristeza insondable, más aun de la que ya le acompañaba. Quiso golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pared, mas sabia de antemano que el hechizo en su cuerpo le avisaría a el que algo estaba mal y vendría en cuestión de segundos a ver que estaba mal, tan solo estaban separados por una puerta, pero mas que una puerta podía sentir que era mucho mas que eso.

Con frustración golpeo con sus puños sus piernas el dolor de sus muñecas y brazos le sacudió como un ramazo terrible, las vendas que cubrían las muñecas y parte del antebrazo se tiñeron de rojo revelando las profundas heridas aun abiertas y a medio curar, apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolió para estar seguro que nada saldría de sus labios, se sentía frustrado, dolorido y más que nada engañado. Demonios, si sentía terriblemente mal, no sabia en quien creer, y no podía hacer nada por que la única persona que podía responderle se encontraba muerta, se mordió los labios frustrado, quería gritar, golpear hasta mas no poder para poder sacar su enojo, su frustración, su pánico, si se sentía herido, traicionado y no lo entendía, bueno si lo entendía, no podía creer que Angelus le hubiera mentido, o utilizado por que al parecer eso había hecho. Pero el de que se quejaba, el también había engañado, podía sentirlo tal vez no tuvieran una conexión, pero de alguna manera podía sentirlo, ron se sentía traicionado, herido esa era la palabra correcta, y el era el causante, sabia que ron aun necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, para comprenderlo, pero el necesitaba… lo necesitaba, ahí con el, junto a el, no, no podía pedirlo, no después de lo que había hecho, pero se sentía tan mal, quería no sentirse mal, quería esperar, pero tampoco podía luchar contra el dolor y la ausencia.

No sabia en que momento había empezado a depender de esa manera tan asfixiante de el, cuando la piel se estremecía en anticipación y ansiedad ante la sola mención de su nombre, pero lo que si sabia y con certeza absoluta es que nada podía hacer con ello, no por que no se pudiera, sino por que el mismo no quería luchar contra esa certeza, contra la verdad no tan oculta que estaba dentro de su ser. Se dejo caer contra la cama, aun pese al dolor que recorrió cada fibra de su ser, al dañar un poco la herida en su costado, se volteo hacia su costado, por supuesto el lado que no estaba lastimado, no importándole el dolor trato de acurrucarse cubriendo su rostro con los brazos, y callando en lo mas profundo de su garganta cualquier sonido dejo que las lagrimas surgieran y se perdieran entre las sabanas de la cama.

El sopor del sueño le llego pronto, no sabia si por que aun se encontraba demasiado débil o por que en verdad se encontraba cansado o por que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo. Sabía que no había caso, así que se entrego al sueño, mas no del todo puesto que aunque en verdad lo quiso el sueño no lo hizo del todo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, mas blaise no lo noto, puesto que se encontraba lo bastante adormilado para que sus sentidos fallaran del todo.

El pelirrojo se acerco ante la figura durmiente protegida por los edredones y por la oscuridad del cuarto, hacia bastante rato que había llegado a la habitación del ojiverde puesto que la reunión hacia ya rato que había finalizado.

La reunión que habían tenido a todos congregados, excepción de los heridos que todavía se encontraban bastante mal o por recomendación del medico no debían pararse, en esta se había revelado ante todos que luzbel no tendría el espejo puesto que harry lo había destruido pero tenia algo con que poder obligar a harry a entregar la kiara, su hijo. Es por ello que se habían expuesto las posibilidades de todo, el mismo había expuesto que tenia una de las dagas y la esfera del amor, pero que luzbel tenia la otra y la esfera del odio así que las fuerzas se encontraban niveladas, lo cual solo les llevaba a una sola resolución; esperar, era lo único que podían hacer, esperar a que luzbel se contactara con ellos y exigiera sus demandas, puesto que tenia los medios para ello, así que solo les restaba esperar y prepararse, prepararse para lo que venia, así que debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Se sentó dejando los implementos de curación que había traído para efectuar las curaciones y los cambios de vendas necesarios, aun pensativo puso ambas manos a los lados de su cara tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, si se encontraba herido y había estado parado durante bastante tiempo frente a la puerta de blaise antes de decidirse a entrar.

Era verdad que aun se sentía traicionado, pero todo ese sentimiento se había opacado al comprender por que blaise lo había hecho, además no podía estar enojado con el, cuando blaise había pensado que era lo mejor, era cierto que hubiera estado mas confiado si se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, pero también entendía que blaise le conocía a la perfección para saber que el se hubiese negado, hasta el mismo lo sabia, se hubiera negado en redondo, era demasiado obstinado para su propio bien. Aunque nada podía hacer, los sentimientos seguían ahí y uno era mayor a todos ellos, opacándolos, no podía dejar de amar a ese chico que tenia frente a el y no, de ninguna manera iba perderlo, mucho menos por su orgullo.

Había tomado una resolución y pensaba cumplirla, con la ayuda de harry la había tomado y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera la persona que ahora ocupaba la cama. Aunque no lo quisiese, se convertiría en su fuerza, en su templanza y en su apoyo para todo, no dejaría que blaise volviera a hacer nada solo, por que si el no podía siquiera pensar en perderlo haría que blaise tampoco pudiera hacerlo.

Lo vio removerse un poco dejando escapar un suspiro dolorido, se acerco con cautela hasta sentarse a un lado de le sobre la cama, admiro la piel marcada y repleta de curaciones y vendas, admiro la espalda cubierta por vendas y por el dragón que había admirado ya días atrás. Sabía que angelus le había dado ese dragón como ayuda, puesto que este tenía una facultad de curación asombrosa, mas nunca se lo había devuelto. Y no era por presumir pero le quedaba perfecto a esa espalda morena donde las cicatrices anteriores ya casi no dejaban marcas. No pudo evitar que sus dedos se deslizaran contorneando las finísimas líneas del tatuaje.

….. se sobresalto al sentir las caricias apenas en su espalda, pero aun se encontraba demasiado adormilado, se concentro en saber quien era, el olor a una colonia conocida le dio la respuesta 

… vio el sobresalto en su pareja, mas espero silencioso a que blaise hablara 

¿ron?... dijo suavemente, como un suspiró, pero tan quebrado que parecía desagarrado de su garganta 

Si… dijo todavía absorto en la piel morena 

¿Qué… haces?... pregunto aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta 

Veo tu espalda… debo revisar tus heridas….

Oh… dijo levantándose lentamente ante los asombrados ojos de ron que parecía dividido entre ayudarle o recostarle. La suave tela de la sabana que le cubría se deslizo revelando la desnudez del cuerpo moreno, deteniéndose para cubrir solo lo estrictamente necesario 

¿Qué estas haciendo?... dijo con preocupación, las heridas de blaise aun eran muy recientes para dichos movimientos 

Solo te estoy… dando mejor vista… dijo con voz ronca siempre dándole la espalda concentrado en mantener la vista fuera del alcance de ron, irguiéndose del todo mostrando esa fuerza y templaza slytering 

Oh…

¿sigues… molesto?... la voz parecía dudosa si preguntar, a ron le pareció sentir un pequeño temblor en la piel que hasta ahora estaba examinando con mucho cuidado 

¿Por qué debería estarlo?... pregunto fingiendo ignorar el tema del todo, mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba en busca de los implementos de curación, debía cambiar algunos vendajes 

Pensé que lo estarías… dijo tentativamente, aun con voz queda y quebrada, sin atreverse a darle la cara 

¿en serio?...

…..

¿por que seria así?... dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en la posición anterior y empezaba a limpiar la heridas de la espalda 

……….. ron vio los claros gestos de indecisión en el cuerpo que estaba curando por mas que tratara de ocultarlos bajo el signo de suficiencia y altivez del que era poseedor, además ese incomodo silencio en blaise como si fuera a decirle algo, pero sin atreverse a decírselo del todo 

…….. espero unos minutos ante ese incomodo silencio. Quería que blaise le hablara, le dijera que estaba mal. Mas parecía que no iba a ser posible esta vez venga… dímelo ya…

…. la voz seria de ron pareció sobresaltarle ante el tono duro que inconcientemente había utilizado 

….. se reprendió mentalmente, mas rápido trato de enmendarse … vamos… dijo con un tono mas calido y cariñoso, esperando que así blaise le hablase …puedes decirme lo que pasa…

Te… te… engañe…

Oh… eso… pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos, que para ambos fueron una eternidad 

…… para blaise mantenerse ajeno a las parcas respuestas de ron y su silencio se le hacia terrible y sobre todo soportarlo destruyendo poco a poco su confianza; aunque no lo aparentaba, haciéndole cada vez mas difícil preguntar o decir algo 

… no importa… dijo como si nada después de lo que habían parecido bastantes minutos, pareciendo firmemente concentrado en las curaciones de la espalda, mas concentrado perfectamente en las reacciones del moreno 

¿no te importa?... la voz pareció quebrarse aun mas, un temblor imperceptible recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, ron le miro asustado, no había pensado que blaise pudiese tomarlo así, no entendía su reacción 

¿Qué pasa?...

Nada… dijo imitando a la perfección el tono de ignorancia del que debía ser dueño, pero que para ron pareció no ser tan perfecto 

No es verdad… asevero con rotundidad …dame la cara…

…. negó vehementemente aun manteniendo férreamente la cabeza oculta, baja, mirando las vendas en sus brazos 

¡¡¡Blaise Giancarlo Zabini Shalim dame en este momento la cara!… dijo con voz fuerte y autoritaria, ya se había cansado de esa actitud, blaise no era así 

¿Por qué lo haces?... dijo de repente, asombrando y desconcertando a ron de momento 

¿Qué?...

El preocuparte… dejo escapar un suspiro, demasiado pesado para su pecho …no lo merezco…

No puedo creer que digas esas estupideces…. Escúchate blaise… tu no eres así… por merlín…

Soy un ser vil… no merezco que te preocupes por mi…

Que locuras estas diciendo… con un movimiento fuerte de varita hizo que el cuerpo de Blaise cambiara de postura en el aire volteándole dándole por fin la cara, sin que llegara a tocar la cama en ningún momento para evitar que se lastimara, mas blaise seguía con la mirada fija en las vendas de sus manos …. Escúchame bien… trato de que blaise le mirara, mas blaise solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con las manos ocultándose de la penetrante mirada de ron, este solo suspiro derrotado, mas no se detuvo siguió hablando con voz clara y decidida y entiende esto de una vez… hago esto por que quiero… por que nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera y nadie, nadie me va a obligar a dejar de protegerte y cuidarte… por que eso es lo que quiero hacer, por que deseo ser el remanso de paz donde puedas descansar cuando los fantasmas de la guerra te atormenten…. Por que deseo más que nada serte indispensable como tú ya lo eres para mí…. Por que deseo con todo mi ser que dependas tanto de mi como el aire que respiras y aun mas si eso es posible…Es por eso que lo hago… por que nada, ni tu mismo harán que me aleje de ti…. ahora deja de esconderte y dame la cara…

…. algo parecido a un susurro por fin rompió el silencio, aunque ron no pudo entenderlo pese a que estaba cerca de el, pero el siguiente mas claro si que pudo entenderlo …Lo siento… dijo con voz cargada de dolor y llanto, bajando por fin las manos revelando el rostro lloroso, los ojos rojos dejando ver aun mas claros, los brillantes ojos; dos ámbares hermosos llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor … ron… en verdad… lo siento…yo... dijo dejando correr mas lagrimas, mientras el hechizo levitatorio le dejaba sentado en la cama 

Magos trasformados… no tienes que sentirlo… si lo hiciste fue por que creíste que era lo mejor y no dudo de ello… dijo mientras le abrazaba cuidando no herirle demasiado … nunca lo dudare…

Pero… trato de que su voz sonara medianamente decente, pero los constantes hipidos no se lo permitieron 

Shusssss… no importa… nada importa… dijo enternecido por el esfuerzo que blaise hacia por explicarse ante el 

…... enterró el rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo, sintiendo ese aroma que le fascinaba y perdía a cada instante. Trato de preguntar algo, una pregunta que le carcomía pese a lo escuchado ya con anterioridad, mas ron con un movimiento le instó a callar, como conociendo la pregunta de antemano, respondió 

No… dijo con voz de pronto seria, demasiado seria, blaise se tenso en sus brazos …siempre te he amado y nunca dejare de hacerlo… así que nunca vuelvas a dudar que por algo así dejare de hacerlo… le beso los ojos que ya no lloraban, sino sonreían …bien ahora enséñame tus heridas, debo curarte… pero algo muy diferente a la felicidad empezaba a formarse, debatiendo entre el amor y algo mas, dividiéndolo en la mente del pelirrojo 

-----------------------------------------

Miro a los hombres que tenia frente a si con sendas y amplias caras de arrepentimiento pintado en cada gesto y acción involuntaria en sus cuerpos. Suspiro, debía poner algunas cosas en claro, antes de que ese par de hombres que consideraba como a sus propios padres se ahogaran en arrepentimiento y pena que no debían sentir. Se levanto con gesto y ademanes cansados, no es quisiera ocultarlo, en verdad se sentía tan cansado ante todo lo que acababa de ocurrir apenas hacia tan solo unas horas.

dejen de hacer eso…

… ambos hombres le miraron silenciosos sin entender del todo a que se refería 

No tienen culpa de nada… trato de ser mas especifico 

Pero estaba a nuestro cargo… dijo sirius tratando de descargar algo de su culpa, aunque mas bien parecía echársela mas 

Si, pero no sabíamos que eso podía suceder… dijo por fin exasperado ante tanta cabezonería de su padrino y severus …a todos nos sorprendió que miliardo nos traicionara… nadie pudo preverlo…

Era nuestra obligación preverlo…

Cuando menos haber resistido… trato de que la culpa no fuera solo de sirius, pues a el lo habían tomado desprevenido en primer lugar, en cambio a sirius no le habían sorprendido y había luchado 

Si lo hubiésemos hecho…… dijo viendo sus manos como si en ellas existiera la prueba rotunda de que ambos habían fracasado ahora estaría con nosotros... dijo haciendo un ademán como si el huevo aun estuviese en sus manos 

No es verdad… dijo con voz fuerte para que ambos hombres le atendieran, las verdes esmeraldas brillando con determinación nos confiamos… todos lo hicimos… de ninguna manera fue su culpa… debí preverlo y mandar a alguien mas para que les ayudara… el único culpable aquí soy yo… confié demasiado en mi capacidad… y eso fue fatal…así que dejen de culparse…

….

Harry…

No, ya basta… entiendan esto… haremos lo posible… y verán que regresara con nosotros… aunque tenga que ir al mismísimo infierno para recuperarlo…

Y no estarás solo… nosotros iremos contigo… dijo firmemente severus ante la propuesta de reivindicarse aunque sabia que harry no lo tomaría así, el no los culpaba de nada 

Por supuesto… convino sirius recuperando de momento su sonrisa confiada 

Lo se… se que puedo contar con ustedes… lo mas seguro es que quiera un trueque… así que no tardara demasiado en ponerse en contacto… explico harry volviendo a sentarse ya un poco mas calmado 

… ambos hombres le miraron seriamente 

Aunque también podría ser que lo quiera para adentrarse por las puertas, con un ángel en sus manos puede entrar por las puertas del cielo sin ningún problema… si es así, no creo que tarde demasiado tiempo para ponerlo en práctica…

Y estaremos listos… asevero sirius de forma seria 

Ahora tenemos otros problemas… dijo harry mientras sostenía unos pergaminos que le habían llegado hacia poco por medio de halcones, águilas y otras aves … luzbel ya ha empezado con sus jugadas, ha empezado a atacar, arrasando con todo a su paso, al parecer quiere obtener poder… no importando de donde… ya sea mago, criatura o ángel…

… demonios…

Todo deberá adelantarse, por lo pronto debemos ver que no hayan mas bajas… las últimas acciones decidirán el tiempo y este no tardara en llegar…

Lo mas seguro es que sea la ultima batalla… dijo pensativo severus mirando por la ventana, como las nubes negras empezaba a querer disiparse por completo 

de ahí ya no habrá más…

será ganar o morir…

no creo que a luzbel le guste tener a magos a su servicio… y yo no pienso ser ninguno de ellos…

no creo que nadie lo quiera sirius… sonrió de forma amable por primera vez 

…eh… se quedo perplejo, por primera vez severus le había llamado por su nombre y no pulgoso u otro apelativo canino … el mundo se acabara… me llamo por mi nombre…. dijo apuntando acusadoramente a severus … ¿Quién eres tu?... y ¿Dónde has dejado al murciélago pocionero que yo conozco?...

…. ambos, harry y severus rodaron los ojos ante las tonterías de sirius, si el mundo se acabaría, pero cuando sirius black dejara de ser como era 

¿Qué?...

Nada… nada… sirius… dijo harry, sonriendo de alguna forma su angustia había empezado a disiparse (draco, por favor…. Dame las fuerzas que aun necesito para seguir con esto…) pensó y rogó con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos entregándose por unos segundos a los recuerdos, los recuerdos donde un ángel de hermosos ojos platino le sonreía mientras salía de ahí dejando a dos hombres que sin proponérselo siquiera le miraban seriamente 

Pudiste engañarle ahora black, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo seguido…ahora esta abatido por lo de draco y su hijo es por eso que no se ha dado cuenta siquiera… además de ese secreto que guardas tan celosamente aun…bueno secreto si a eso se le puede llamar secreto cuando mas de dos lo conocen…

Estuve tan cerca… dijo lamentándose mientras sus dedos inconcientemente acariciaban unas heridas de garras en su cuello y cara, mientras su expresión se ensombrecía 

Lo se…pero al parecer necesitaremos aun mas para traerlo de vuelta…ahora mas que nunca deberás hacer uso de ese secreto tuyo…

… lo sabia, Carlo, como se llamaba el hombre lobo con quien había luchado había dejado bastante claro que no seria fácil recobrar a lupin por las buenas 

Pero sobretodo lo que tu tienes que darle…

¿lo crees así?... dijo no sitiándose seguro del todo, además su pelea se había interrumpido abruptamente por la partida de luzbel y no se había podido determinar o dar fin a lo que carlo y el habían iniciado 

Sobre todo eso… no debes dudar ni ahora… ni después… solo así lograras tener éxito en tu meta…

…. realmente no lo sabia, en esos ojos dorados siempre había habido confianza aun pese a que remus hubiera tenido las mas difíciles transformaciones, ahora solo podía ver odio y un helado e hiriente sentimiento de repelencia e indiferencia total 

Lo lograras … le animo con voz monótona tratando de que no sonara a esfuerzo desesperado por sacarlo de ese estado 

Gracias… necesitaba eso…

No te acostumbres… no pienso volver a hacerlo….

Je, je, je, je, je… si lo se… sonrió con malicia eso no va con el código Slytering, ¿no?...

sonrió de lado … no, por el contrario… creo que seria demasiado para un perro pulgoso como tu mi trato…

Grrrr… le gruño enfuruñado mientras se dejaba sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras por su parte severus sonreía abiertamente, ese era el verdadero sirius, el tonto y despreocupado sirius black 

------------------------------------

tus heridas no cierran… dijo con preocupación al ver que dichas heridas seguían sangrando 

… lanzo un suspiro exasperado al aire … no tiene caso…. dijo mientras en un ademán fuerte se libraba de las manos de alex que ahora terminaban de vendarle esa área 

Oye…

Ya te dije que no tiene caso…. No sano tan rápido y lo sabes… ni aun con el poder regenerativo de demonio del cual debería gozar…. se echo sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos para pensar mejor y evitar mejor así la mirada acusadora de cierto demonio 

…. bufo lanzando algo de ese suspiro a los mechones de cabello que se encargaban ahora de cubrirle y molestarle la visión … pero si no hacemos nada… menos se van a curar…

… abrió un ojo con molestia enarcando una ceja y luego volvió a cerrarlo ignorándole por completo 

Hazme caso… por dios…

No te mordiste la lengua con esa frase… dijo divertida formando una mueca en sus labios, sin abrir los ojos 

Mira… hizo un ademán exasperado grrrrrr…. gruño verdaderamente fastidiado y se sentó a su lado y no diciendo nada mas volvió a su labor de vendar y curar 

…. sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa 

¿Cuándo piensas ir?... padre nos requiere para darle un informe….al parecer ya notaron la ausencia del báculo…

Apenas termines de curarme… vio como alex seguía concentrado en terminar de vendar su brazo en cuanto a lo del informe… de seguro querrá saber donde esta el báculo… aunque dudo mucho que sepa que yo lo tome…

¿puedo acompañarte?... pregunto sin levantar los ojos de la herida que estaba cauterizando 

No… levantaría demasiadas sospechas… dijo por fin abriendo los ojos mirando las heridas que alex mostraba en el rostro, que aunque no considerables si afectaban al bonito rostro además tienes algo mas importante que hacer…

Lo se…. Aunque no me tienen tanta confianza como a ti… dijo mientras botaba algunos antisépticos y algodón en el bote de basura sobre todo el ultimo…

levanto una ceja extrañada … ¿le has hecho algo?... dijo acercándose cautelosamente hacia un mueble donde descansaban sus ropas 

No… y tampoco me han hecho nada…aun…. dijo con tono agrio mientras le ayudaba a vestirse pero sabes que puedo sentirlo…

Ya hablare con ellos cuando regrese… se abotono la capa, para luego con un movimiento de hombros adecuarla a su gusto ¿podrás tu solo con el informe?... dijo mientras se levantaba ya por fin con todas las vendas y curaciones en su lugar …además debemos hacer algo con ese tal Carlo, esta fastidiando nuestros planes…

Si… dijo de manera firme mientras con un gesto galante ponía sobre sus hombros una capa mas … veré que puedo hacer, pero dudo que pueda hacerse algo sin levantar sospechas… trata de regresar pronto… shawa parece no muy contenta a todo lo que haces…

…. Ummm… tu hermana podría ser un problema al igual que carlo… hay algo que me hace sentir que no todo encaja del todo… dijo mientras ambos salían de la habitación con rumbo hacia la estancia de la entrada de la casa donde ella podría usar la desaparición 

No lo creo… es demasiado tonta para siquiera intuirlo… dijo con gesto pensativo mientras le ayudaba a bajar por la escaleras el que siempre hacia esas cosas era Alima…

Puede ser, pero toma en cuenta que son hijos del mismo padre aunque tengan madres diferentes, aun así siguen siendo demonios…

Somos… remarco con cierto tonito burlón …dirás…

Cierto… somos… le confirmo con una sonrisa sarcástica 

Pero al parecer ella aun se encuentra algo molesta por que la venciste, y por que ahora ocupas un lugar mucho más privilegiado que el de ella, pero ha tratado de dejarlo de lado y hasta se ha alistado a ayudar con los preparativos…

¿Cuándo será?...

El fin de semana….

Cuando el bien caiga… puedo intuir…

Exacto… esa fecha ha estipulado padre para hacer un trato con potter o para quitarlo de su camino… hizo un aspaviento de mano 

Ummm… reservare mis comentarios… dijo ladeando la cabeza a modo de inocencia 

Igual yo… pero aun debes estar aquí en unas horas…. le acomodó nuevamente los hombros de la túnica Shawa quiere que vayas con ella a hacerte las últimas pruebas…

Que solicita… dijo con remarcada ironía … aunque creo que estaría mas feliz y seria mas solicita si lo que fuera a encontrar fuera mi cabeza en una charola de plata con vino tinto y especias…

Sabes que siempre…. Ten cuidado…. paso sus dedos por la maltratada y dañada mejilla 

Lo tendré…

No quiero quedarme viudo…. antes de tiempo… susurro contra la mejilla después de haber depositando un casto y ligero beso en la mejilla dañada 

…ya quisieras… le recalco ella con tono desenfadado haciendo un mohín preparado para la ocasión 

Jamás… le arreglo un mecho platino que se había salido de su lugar sobre el cabello que volvía a ser oscuro nuevamente …y lo sabes…

dejo que sus labios se curvaran con una muy rara sonrisa … si… puede ser… engáñame mientras estoy fuera….

Eso quisieras… para así deshacerte de mí… pero no te puedo dar gusto… trate y no me fue posible…… dijo manteniendo una falsa sonrisa culpable …no puedo entregar mi alma… si no esta completa…

¿planeas pedírmela?...

No… pensaba dártela completa… ella le miro extrañada ante la soberana tontería que acababa de decir puede estar muy solita estando incompleta… dijo tratando de explicarse haciendo un gesto de tonta felicidad e inocencia 

Serás idiota… dijo con falso enojo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa desapareció en una flama oscura 

Si lo soy… sentencio aun sabiendo que ya nadie le escuchaba 

----------------------------------------------

Gimió bajito, por fin liberando el intenso placer que sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo, sintiendo la calida marea que recorría sus entrañas, sus nervios, sus sentidos, su alma envolviéndole en una calida bruma de amor y dolorosa entrega que mas allá de eso iba a fundirles en una sola alma, en un solo latir, en un solo cuerpo, se aferro con los brazos a ese cuello aterciopelado como si todo se limitara a eso, como si el mundo se estrellara afuera de esas paredes, como si la bruma amorosa que les cubría fuera lo único importante y realmente para ellos lo único verdadero, puesto que atravesando esa puerta volvían a la realidad, su realidad.

Las pieles sudorosas, suaves, calidas, no, ardientes que empezaban a recuperar su temperatura normal junto a las agitadas respiraciones que parecían provenir desde lo más profundo de sus almas y no de sus pulmones. Los tímidos roces que no llegaban a besos sobre su lastimada espalda, que parecía ya empezar a cicatrizar, no pudo evitar que sus labios embozaran una tímida sonrisa ante el gesto tan extraño y hasta hacia poco desconocido para el, esas muestras de intimidad cariñosa que solo podían verse demostradas y reflejadas en casos tan cercanos e íntimos como esos. Donde el mas mínimo roce, el mas tímido toque o el susurro de palabras incompletas encendía cada nervio transformándolo en una impresión permanente que se volvería un tatuaje permanente en las mentes de los que así, ahí mismo reunidos entre un mar de sabanas y roces se mantenían unidos mas allá de sus cuerpos, por que así lo querían.

sigues pensando en ello… no era una pregunta era una completa afirmación, dejo caer sus dedos recorriendo la espalda como si fuera un descuido premeditado 

no… mintió, sintiéndose inmediatamente arrepentido nuevamente por decir una mentira tan inconcientemente 

no me mientas… dijo secamente, tristemente, sus peores pesadillas se acababan de confirmar por completo 

no miento…. trato de rebatir 

no me mientas… volvió a rebatir no ahora… si, quieres hacerlo puedes hacerlo pero no a mi… si no quieres decirme entonces calla… no me mientas… le explico alejándose un poco mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama, mientras con la mirada buscaba su ropa por el suelo 

lo… trato de decir mas fue interrumpido abruptamente 

no lo digas… es mejor así…si en verdad no lo sientes… dijo sintiéndose herido de alguna forma, aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, suspiro desgraciadamente esto acababa de resolver su confrontación interna y no para su gusto …¿que debo hacer con la daga?… dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente, no mirándole, dándole la espalda 

debes protegerla…su funcionamiento te será revelado en su momento además de otros conocimientos… dijo tratando de controlar su voz 

bien… se levanto, poniéndose la camisa sobre los hombros dejando relucir sus muslos, fuertes, torneados …debes descansar y tomar los medicamentos… se alejo un poco de la cama, recogió los pantalones, se los puso bajo la atenta mirada ámbar 

entiendo… dijo tratando de mantener su voz calmada mas que nunca, sin tratar de que sonara herida, puesto que ron no le había mirado ni una sola vez en todo lo dicho ¿necesitare mas curaciones?...

vendré si es necesario… se acomodo la túnica sobre los hombros con cierta incomodidad, mas manteniendo la fachada fría que utilizaba en el campo de batalla, si blaise quería que las cosas fuesen así, así serian aunque siempre estaría para el cuando le necesitase, no iba a romper la promesa de estar ahí para el, pero no rogaría , no cuando veía que blaise no quería su compañía o confianza, tenia orgullo y este no lo perdería, lo necesitaba para protegerle y protegerse 

¿significa esto lo que es o puedo imaginar algo mas?... dijo tratando de mantener la voz fría, hiriente, sarcástica. No lo pudo evitar, no quería cometer los mismos errores dos veces 

…. le miro extrañado ¿a que viene eso?...

Por la forma en que me tratas…

Pensé que así lo querías…

¿Cómo puedes decir tal absurdo después de lo que acaba de pasar aquí?... dijo por fin exaltándose un poco 

Yo no pongo las reglas… se sentó en una elegante silla frente a el, ya casi con la ropa en su lugar, mirándole con esos penetrantes ojos azules que blaise nunca había visto así 

¿Quien sino?… tratando de moverse con la sabana cubriéndole un poco el cuerpo 

Tu… señalo con el índice hacia donde blaise se encontraba estático ante la acusación que acababa de recibir 

¿Qué?...

Lo hiciste tú… cuando me mentiste…

Entiendo…

No te pido que me digas lo que piensas… tampoco que dejes de mentir por mi… pero creo que he hecho todo lo posible para que cuando menos confíes en mi aunque se a un poco… dijo con cierta molestia rondando en sus cuerdas vocales se que es poco para ganar tu confianza, no te la exijo… nunca lo haría… confió en ti… creo que lo sabes… pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo me ocultas y que cada vez que eso pasa, esos secretos te ponen en peligro cada vez mas y tu insistes en hacerlo poniéndome a mi de los nervios… ¡¡demonios!… ¿Cómo puedo ser tu soporte, tu fuerza?...¿como?...dímelo pues yo aun no puedo entenderlo…

Ron…

…. suspiro largamente … puedo entenderlo… dijo tratando sonar sincero no… estoy mintiendo… no puedo entenderlo… mas… quisiera entenderlo… pero… cerro los ojos irritado para volver a abrirlos nuevamente algo mas calmado …esta bien… de todas formas… es mejor así…

…

Te amo blaise… y si para eso tengo que encaminarme en un camino a ciegas… no dudes que lo haré… si tengo que alejarme de ti eso si nunca lo permitiría, pero…. hizo una pausa esperando calmar sus nervios …he comprendido durante todo lo que nos ha pasado… que si es necesario, lo haré… por ti… no por mi… blaise…

Ven… siéntate… el pelirrojo le miro dudoso por favor… debes ayudarme…

¿ayudarte?...

Si… es algo que debo hacer solo… mas mis acciones repercutirán sobre ti, si decides acceder…

No te entiendo… dijo sentándose por fin a un lado de blaise 

Lo harás, solo no me interrumpas hasta que termine… el pelirrojo asintió lentamente bien… lo primero es que angelus siempre ha hecho predicciones acertadas sobre casi todas las cosas… en algunas puede intervenir y en otras no… en mis entrenamientos me hizo cuatro predicciones, que yo en su momento no creí… dos ya se han cumplido, faltan dos… la primera fue que me encontraría correspondido en el amor; la segunda fue que un gran deber recaería en mis hombros… la tercera es que debería decidir entre dos cosas sumamente importantes para mi… así que creo que el momento llego para cumplir dicha predicción…

¿Qué tratas de decir?

Debo escoger entre mi misión y tú…

Entiendo…. No te molestes… ya se la respuesta, te ahorrare el drama…

Ron…

No digas más…

Pero debo, he decidido no cumplir con mi deber…

¿Qué?... no puedes… eres un guardián…. le miro entre asombrado y horrorizado ante la latente confirmación en esos ojos ámbar 

Lo se, no me importa… haré lo que tu quieres que haga… dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la de ron 

Pero…

Mi trabajo termino… yo no deseo atarme a la misión de la kiara…no quiero sacrificarme por algo que no deseo proteger…

Fuiste entrenado y educado para ello…

No me importa…

Es tu deber…

No es cierto… no… yo nunca acogí esa idea…

Lo prometiste, prometiste a angelus seguir su misión… siempre hay un guardián, siempre…

No deseo serlo, ya no quiero serlo…

Debes serlo…

Ron…

Si tu no lo haces… ¿Quién lo hará?...

No lo se, ni me importa… no quiero pensar en eso… la orden de los guardianes termina conmigo…

Tu me dijiste que los esfuerzos requieren grandes sacrificios para alcanzarlos… este es uno de ellos…tus razonamientos siempre han sido acertados… no por nada eres un slytering… yo deberé hacer algunos, aunque pueda dañarte o alejarte en el proceso y con ello destroce mi alma…

Estaba equivocado… dijo de forma desesperada, esperando que ron desistiera de lo que le estaba diciendo 

No, no lo estabas…

No quiero, no es mi deseo dejarte solo por seguir mi misión… no es justo… no quiero perderte…

No lo permitiré… dijo tomándole sorpresivamente el rostro con ambas manos para que blaise le mirara de frente 

…… le miro con los hermosos ojos abiertos en asombro 

No puedo permitirlo… no puedo dejarte hacerlo y que luego te consumas en remordimiento… no te dejare hacerlo…

Por favor ron… sintió como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, trato de reprimirlas para poder objetar con firmeza, mas una se le escapo y recorrió su mejilla no puedo hacerlo… no puedo perderte…

Y no lo harás… con su pulgar limpio la muestra de dolor de blaise siempre estaré para ti… lo sabes… mas por ahora debemos separarnos… para poder ser eficaces en nuestras metas…

Ron… no me abandones…

Te amo… y se que tu me quieres aunque sea un poquito, pero mas a tu misión y eso no puedo reprochártelo… por primera vez pudo ver la tristeza que esos ojos mar encerraban dentro de si, una muy honda y desgarradora para mirarla fijamente 

….

…¿Cuál fue la cuarta preedición?... dijo tratando de desviar el tema de manera brusca, mientras se levantaba, debía poner limites entre ellos, si seguía un momento mas observando a blaise lo mas seguro era que terminaría cediendo ante el 

No lo se… nunca me la dijo… desvió la mirada hacia un lado de la cama, ese gesto de alejamiento le había dolido hasta el alma 

Blaise… te hubiese creído antes… ahora conozco mucho mas de ti y se cuando mientes…

…. se mordió el labio 

De todas formas… gracias por intentarlo… le regalo una sonrisa triste 

Ron…

Entiendo… tal vez sea mejor así… el sonido de unos toques leves en la puerta distrajo la atención de ambos ¿si?...

Señor weasley… debe presentarse en el estudio inmediatamente… se escucho la voz de uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión que hablaba a través de la madera de la puerta 

Esta bien, voy en seguida… dijo con voz firme, mientras miraba atentamente a blaise si esto termina bien… nos volveremos a encontrar… le aseguro 

Si… trato de que su voz sonara firme, fallo miserablemente 

Bien… abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir mas se detuvo blaise… este le miro …cuídate… solo me gustaría pensar que soy una de las fuerzas que te ayuden a salir de esta guerra… sonrió con tristeza, mientras sus palabras inundaban el cuarto y los oídos de blaise para seguidamente salir rápidamente de ahí sin respuesta alguna 

Eres la única que necesito… en verdad… de sus ojos cayeron incontable lagrimas que fueron a hacer compañía a muchas otras mas en las hermosas sabanas …ron… por favor… no lo hagas… dijo sabiéndose solo pese a todo, sus lagrimas mancharon sus mejillas mas mordió fuertemente sus labio evitando que cualquier lamento saliera de esto, cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse, los toques en la puerta le sobresaltaron ¿si?...

Señor zabini alguien trajo un paquete para usted… nuevamente la voz del elfo domestico sobresalió a través de la madera de la puerta de la habitación 

¿Que es?... pregunto sin mucho animo 

No lo se… el paquete le espera en la biblioteca…

No estoy de humor…

La persona que lo trajo me dijo que le informara que es importante… que se trata de angelus y una ultima predicción…que usted comprendería…

Voy para allá… dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y millones de preguntas pasaban por su mente, mas la principal rondando en sus pensamientos ¿Quién rayos puede saber sobre la cuarta predicción?... a menos que sea… no lo dijo así que pese al dolor se vistió rápidamente y salio con rumbo hacia la biblioteca, con el alma en un puño para ver que tendría que decirle esa persona, lo cual podría cambiar su destino 


	27. Chapter 27

DISCULPEN MI TARDANZA TRATARE DE PONER AL CORRIENTE RAPIDO... tttt LA HISTORIA SE ACABA BUAAAA...

GRACIAS A TODO AQUELOOS QUE LEEN Y HACEN POSIBLE ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y JALONES DE OREJA JEJJE GRACIAS SINCERAMENTE...

Capitulo XXVII:

Si tan solo pudieras Soñar….

Se encamino por los enormes pasillos de la fortaleza que era el castillo de su padre, hacia tan solo unos minutos había tenido una charla con el y el informe que le había entregado había sido bastante bueno no así la noticia de que su hermano, Alima que había sido asesinado por el enemigo, pese a esto no había sido tan malo su padre había tomado todo con demasiada calma, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno de principio, mas aun así no fue tan malo, a excepción de algunas dificultades que había tenido con un rubio que no hacia mas que fastidiarle e incordiarle de alguna manera, ya estaba lo bastante molesto como para que el rubito ese se creyera el rey del mundo y además pudiera reprenderle sobre las cosas, pero lo que mas le ponía de mal humor es que ante todo eso su padre no había levantado un dedo, algo raro estaba pasando ahí y el lo iba a descubrir cueste lo que cueste. Tal vez todo eso no le hubiese molestado en lo mas mínimo si no fuera que pese a toda las estupideces que algunas sospechosamente podrían ser ciertas, claro que solo el sabia eso, todo era rematado por la insistente y lujuriosa mirada de ese. Y eso no le agradaba en mínimo, por dios, si el estaba felizmente comprometido y casi, casi casado. Pero en fin no había pasado de eso, así que no había nada que pudiera fastidiarle. Aunque todo esto era muy extraño. No sabia por que pero algo no cuadraba en este inmenso retrato de demonios y ángeles, no para nada.

Alexander…

Señor Threemaus … dijo con total desagrado, mas ocultándolo con cierto sarcasmo

No me digas señor… puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

No me parece adecuado…

A mi me lo parece….

… si me disculpa…

No, aun no, quisiera entablar una plática contigo…

No lo creo…

Ya veo por que también eres un demonio que representa al deseo… interesante color… el pelirrojo le miro interrogante, no entendiendo a que se refería …ese que tienes de ojos… nunca había visto a alguien con ese tipo de ojos… los ojos del arco iris…

Gracias por la adulación… dijo tratando de sonar cortes y que la ironía no se reflejara demasiado en su voz

Debes tener muchos pretendientes…

No… estoy comprometido… de momento…

Que pena… aunque es raro… los demonios no se comprometen fácilmente… ¿no?... ninguno que yo sepa… todos son preferentes de los placeres sin excepción…

Ya ve que no…

Ummm… ¿tienes contratante?...

No….

Todo demonio que no accede a los deseos de su naturaleza es por que tiene un contratante o por que es fiel…. Ja,ja,ja,ja… lo cual no es posible… ja,ja,ja,ja…

Tengo noticias para usted… me importa un comino lo que piense…

Cuida tus palabras joven demonio… serás muy hijo de luzbel… mas entre tu y yo existen diferencias…

Si, que yo soy un demonio y tu tienes una lengua demasiado absuelta para ser un mago que quiere mantener su vida intacta…

Podría decir lo mismo de ti… mas solo te estaba haciendo una propuesta, nada mas…

Ya… y yo le dije que no…

Ummm. Y yo voy y me lo creo… dos demonios de deseo y lujuria, que delicia… con esa demonio que siempre te acompaña… debe ser alucinante en la cama, aunque que puedo decir el deseo y la lujuria se complementan ¿no?...traman algo… algo que voy a descubrir…ummm… esencia de demonio… interesante…

… le miro con recelo

Combinada con deseo desenfrenado… que sutil… un demonio joven… excelente combinación… mas bien imposible refrenarse a esa pasión… ¿no?... ¿intentas seducir?...

Sueñas… dijo furioso ante la insinuación y ya quisieras…

Ummm… ¿Por qué no?... puedo ser muy complaciente…No por nada soy el contratante de tu padre…

¿Qué!...

Interesante... ¿no?... soy tan poderoso como tu padre, claro que en menor escala, casi como…. Así, como tu, claro que eso no es nada a mi verdadero poder propio…

Eso no es cierto…

¿quieres probar?... suelo ser muy demostrativo… y nadie se ha quejado…

Aun… dijo desdeñoso …Vas a tragarte tus palabras… cerro los puños aguantándose el enojo y furia que empezaba a desbordarse en su interior

…. Je, je, je…se buen demonio…hagamos una apuesta…no, mejor un trato… así ninguna de las partes podrá faltar a este…

….

Si gano… haces lo que te diga…y si tu ganas…

Te desapareces de mi vista y haces como si no existiera…

Bueno… eso… ¿trato?...(claro que este trato solo incluye mi parte de demonio la otra, puede seguir seduciéndote )

Pelea…

-------------------------------------

Entro la biblioteca sintiendo que su alma estaba en su garganta, vio el paquete sobre una de las mesas, con una rapidez envidiable destrozo el papel que envolvía el paquete, abrió la tapa y vio en su interior un objeto, una moneda y a

su lado había una nota, la tomo y leyó.

_Toma la moneda…_

_Es un traslador…_

_Si quieres saber, ella te llevara a las respuestas…_

_Si no, no la tomes…_

_Shalim…_

No sabia que pensar, que haría, la moneda brillaba en el fondo de la caja, y si era una trampa, bueno por lo menos ya no tenia nada que fuera de utilidad al enemigo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado tomo la moneda entre sus dedos, al instante sintió el tirón en el estomago, el traslador había hecho su trabajo, miro alrededor, la estancia adornada con adornos que se le hacían familiares, extrañamente familiares, mas no tuvo que pensar demasiado en la familiaridad de los objetos, frente al se encontraba a la persona que pertenecía la estancia…

has llegado… te estaba esperando…

respuestas… fue lo único que atino a decir blaise

lo se… has venido por ellas… y yo te la daré… ven acompáñame…

¿A dónde vamos?... dijo mirándola fijamente, como si fuera una aparición

Debo revelarte mucho y tenemos poco tiempo así que debemos apurarnos… ¿no crees?..

… blaise asintió no pudiendo decir nada

------------------------------

¿ron?... dijo la cordial voz de hermione

….. logro escuchar la voz de su amiga, lejana, tanto como sus pensamientos en ese momento

¿ron?... volvió a preguntar viendo el estado de enajenación que el pelirrojo tenia

……. la lejanía se hacia cada vez mas, sus pensamientos lo llevaban lejos de las voces que le llamaban

RONALD WEASLEY!... grito ya molesta por que el pelirrojo le valiera un pepino que le estuviese hablando

¿decían?... dijo por fin saliendo de su enajenación, enfocando a las personas ahí presentes, como si nada hubiese pasado realmente

Hay amigo andas en las nubes… dijo divertido harry riendo ante la expresión frustrada de su amiga castaña … te estábamos preguntando que si ya sabes como funciona la daga que blaise te dio…

Si… dijo de manera ausente y con cierto tono cortante apenas visible en su voz

¿Qué tal sigue Blaise?...

Bien… sus heridas ya están mejor… dijo con tono distante, con una indiferencia extraña que mas parecía a un medico hablando de un paciente al cual no conocía en absoluto a un enamorado hablando de su novio. Y sumando a que todo esto lo dijo mientras sus ojos se enfocaban hacia los grandiosos ventanales del lugar

¿Qué pasa?... pregunto hermione algo preocupada

Nada…

Si, sucede algo… no estas hablando y parloteando, ni renegando de estar aquí cuando deberías estar cuidando a tu novio enfermo… dijo pansy obviando lo obvio

………. las orbes azules parecieron muertas, vacías, libres de cualquier sentimiento, enarbolando esa facciones que extrañamente se habían vuelto serias y duras, nada normal en el pelirrojo bocón que era, pero dejando ver que no era anormal en su persona puesto que parecía tan normal esa faceta que parecía no contrastar con su actual animo

Bien…. ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con el verdadero ron?... trato de romper el momento tenso que parecía no querer irse

…… el pelirrojo se levanto de la silla que hasta ese momento había estado ocupando

Ron… tu no eres así… ¿Qué paso?...

Vamos… no puede ser tan malo… trato de presionar, su amigo parecía otro

…….

Suéltalo ya… dijo algo molesta pansy, algo no andaba bien

………..

Deje a blaise…

¿QUEEEEEE?... gritaron todos consternados

…..

Maldito desgraciado… ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?... dijo fuera de si la chica, tomándole por las solapas con inexplicable y violenta fuerza

Pansy…

Cállate goyle… dijo furiosa

Cálmate pansy…. trato de que su amiga recapacitara

Dices que me calme vicent…. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, cuando este pelirrojo seguro destrozo el corazón de nuestro amigo….Pues no me calmo… dijo zarandeando a cada palabra a cierto pelirrojo que no hacia nada contra los embates de la chica

Pero… ¿Por qué?... trato de sacar algo de información, no podía entender el proceder de su amigo

Es necesario…

Pero…

Es necesario…

No digas que es necesario… maldito… no lo es…

Pansy… la chica le miro gracias… susurro solo para que ella lo oyera

Maldito bastardo… le abofeteo, dejando sendas marcas rojas en ambas mejillas

Lo se… le abrazo, sin que pansy pudiera oponerse y eso no va a cambiar lo hecho… me di cuenta…de que atándolo a mi… lo matare… y eso no lo soportare…. dijo susurrando nuevamente para que solo la chica le oyera, retirándose al segundo siguiente enfocando sus ojos en la chica, esta pudo ver por un segundo los verdaderos sentimientos que ron dejo ver solo a ella y es lo único que les diré… dijo mientras salía de ahí dejando a todos, menos a pansy con la duda

No lo entiendo…

Yo tampoco…

¿pero que demonios?... dijo de pronto harry, sintiendo un leve movimiento de magia dentro de la casa

¿Qué sucede?... le pregunto hermione

Al parecer alguien utilizo un traslador dentro de la casa…

Pero…

Veamos… movió la mano extendiendo la palma, la estancia pronto se convirtió en un mapa … si, la biblioteca… ¿shraw?… al instante un elfo apareció frente a el portando su ropa de mayordomo de la casa

Si amo… dijo el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante todos los presentes

¿Quién estaba en la biblioteca?… pregunto, tratando de obtener la información lo mas rápido posible, puesto que nadie había podido entrar pero si salir y eso comenzaba a preocuparle

El señor zabini, amo… dijo inmediatamente el elfo, sin atisbo de duda

¿zabini?... dijo asombrado ante la respuesta del elfo

Blaise… dijo algo temerosa pansy, esperaba que su amigo no hubiera hecho nada malo

Si…

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?...

El señor zabini recibió un paquete y decidió que lo revisaría en la biblioteca, amo…

Debió ser el traslador….

Voy a buscarlo… dijo pansy resuelta

Espera… dijo harry deteniéndola

Pero…

¿se lo decimos?... dijo hermione refiriéndose a ron

Pero blaise puede estar en problemas… dijo pansy tratando de que harry la dejara ir

No…. El traslador era legal la magia era benigna así que no era peligroso, y al parecer blaise lo utilizo por voluntad propia…

Pero…

Si hubiera sido algo malo… el paquete no hubiera pasado de la puerta… la casa jamás hubiera dejado entrar nada que pudiera dañar a cualquiera de los habitantes de la mansión…

Entiendo…

Pero…. ¿y ron?...

No te reocupes… por el momento es mejor que esos dos estén separados por algún tiempo…

Entiendo…

… solo es espero que sea temporal…

Yo también… dijo de pronto recordando la conversación que el y ron habían tenido hacia varios días

------------------------------------

Los recintos casi celestiales que se veían a cada paso adornados de infinidad de adornos que parecían y no propios de las cámaras mortuorias del lugar. La casi exultante y absurda elegancia que había en cada rincón rememoraban a cada instante la fuerza de ese lugar, las antorchas y la oscuridad del lugar le daban el tan efecto tenebroso y venerable que el lugar requería y que jamás pensó pudiese existir en ese lugar, por la misma luz que el lugar en si despedía. Pudo admirar con fascinación como frente a el unas puertas inmensas se extendían impidiéndoles el paso, mas esto no era el captor de su asombro, sino que por primera vez podía ver el símbolo de los Shalim, una s acorazada y entrelazada por lo que parecía una hoja de enredaderas protegiendo parte de un escudo circular de cristales multicolor, era ahí donde todos los shalim descansaban eternamente.

El lugar despedía una luz propia que envolvía cada uno de los presentes en el lugar llenándolos de calidez y energía. A cada lugar que miraba veía las fastuosas y elegantes cámaras mortuorias, enarboladas por oro, plata, mármol o algún otro material que a su parecer era carísimo. Siguió mas allá a la figura que parecía ensimismada en sus recuerdos, los pasillos hechos adecuadamente para cada cámara eran espaciados entre un pasillo que parecía no tener fin entre llamas eternas que jamás perecerían hasta que ya no hubiesen shalim para alimentarlas o para seguir con la honrosa tradición familiar, pasaron varias cámaras, en las cuales parecían no haber sido usadas nunca, mas no pregunto, pasaron a una nueva cámara y el aliento pareció perderse en la sala anterior, frente a ellos se encontraban los cuerpos de los últimos shalim que habían perecido en el recuerdo, los cuerpos que al parecer se habían conservado y sobrevivido a todo este tiempo, parecían flotar en medio de luz, como si se trataran de Ángeles sin tocar el suelo, ataviados por elegantes y magnificas túnicas y todas esos cuerpos engalanados con fuegos incandescentes y flores de cristales transparentes que aprecian brillar eternamente en auroras boreales eternas . Lo cual no le importaba en lo mínimo, puesto que toda su atención se encontraba frente a uno de los altares, uno en especial, en una placa de oro donde rezaba un nombre, el nombre de su madre.

bien… aquí estamos…

….. no pudo decir nada, su vista pasaba de una figura a otra, mirando la idéntica estampa en ambas personas, la copia exacta de una persona, la única diferencia entre ambas era en que en una el calido pulso de la sangre seguía presente mientras que en la otra la calidez se había eternizado como el cristal

Pregunta…

¿Cómo se que me dirás la verdad?...

No puedes saberlo… solo puedo decirte que escuches y así podrás decidir a quien crees…

Bien, tía angelus… empecemos con la historia… dijo con notable desden y sarcasmo

Veo que nada puede escapársete… aunque sabia que de alguna u otra forma te ibas a enterar…. Bueno… tu madre y yo fuimos hermanas gemelas… nacimos con diferencia de segundos… desde muy chicas nadie podía decir quien era quien… a ambas se nos puso en entrenamiento… solo una de las dos podía ser guardián… la otra quedaría libre de hacer lo que quisiera… me imagino que sabrás quien fue elegida…

Tu…

No… fue tu madre…

¿Qué dices?... pero…

En ese tiempo compartíamos el mismo poder… por lo tanto se escogió por medio de un hechizo el nombre de quien seria la próxima guardián, su nombre fue elegido, pero ella era demasiado temerosa y pacifista no gustaba de la batalla y el poder, pero pese a eso temía mas a nuestros padres, así que obedeció inmediatamente, nos separaron…. Yo quede en libertad… pasado el tiempo… no había cambio en la inseguridad que ella ostentaba, mientras que su poder se apagaba el mío surgía, así que hable con mis padres, les expuse las cosas… parecieron meditarlo decidieron cambiarnos… mas para eso debía ganarme el puesto…

No puede ser….

Si, debía ganarme el puesto, al actual guardián en entrenamiento… sabia que no tendría problema en ganar, el problema era enfrentar y poner en ridículo a mi propia hermana…

….

Lo hice… gane el puesto… y la deje en libertad de hacer lo que a mi ya no se me permitía… pese a la vergüenza de ser inferior frente a la familia… un pago menor a el de que la mataran por no poder utilizar su poder…

¿consultaste esto con ella?...

No tuve que hacerlo, sabia lo que pensaba… así que simplemente lo hice…. Tu madre se enamoro de tu padre en el colegio, yo ya como guardián oficial podía ir al colegio…aunque lo ocurrido pronto se filtro así que bueno, te imaginaras que sucedió… además yo no negué ni afirme nada… antes de que saliéramos del colegio ya existían conflictos entre ambos lados, el del bien y el mal…. Para ese tiempo tu padre Giancarlo Zabini ya le había propuesto matrimonio a tu madre y estaban preparando la boda pese a todo… debido a la nueva ubicación del portador, debía mantenerme cerca de los otros guardianes y eso corto toda comunicación que hubiésemos tenido debido a mi entrenamiento, cuando salimos del colegio ella se caso con tu padre… no pude asistir a la boda… pero ella me mando muchas fotos… dijo sacando de un anaquel oculto un hermosos álbum de cuero negro con bordes de plata con varias fotos mágicas de la boda de langelus … se veía tan hermosa y feliz… meses después de que estuviésemos en casi nulo contacto ella se presento en mi apartamento un tiempo después de la caída de luzbel y la muerte de casi toda la familia. Me pidió ayuda ya que su fuerza se estaba agotando y la de tu padre también lo había hecho con anterioridad, había intentado concebirte, mas no estaba preparada ni tenia la fuerza para hacerlo… le ayude sin pensarlo, gastando casi toda mi energía y parte de mi sangre en el proceso, lo que no tuve en cuenta fue que si a mi me costaba casi toda mi magia y energía, a ella le costaría algo mas… tu concepción fue difícil, tenias mas poder del que normalmente debías tener, mas no le di importancia…no sucedió en el momento… ella se fue de mi apartamento con un "nos veremos luego", que de alguna manera me dijo que ya no la vería mas… tiempo después supe de su fallecimiento… todos me acusaron en ese momento, debido a que había aceptado ayudarla, ella te había dado la protección de la magia familiar, una muy antigua, concedida solo a los guardianes, y que debido a su status ella no podía usar… así que todo el peso del asunto cayo en mi, debido que ella había trasgredido con mi consentimiento varias de la reglas… lo acepte… y pese a las protestas de mi padre me hice cargo de ti… yendo en contra de padre te protegí con la magia de los últimos guardianes de la familia… incluida yo, cuando estos murieron… la magia se recluyo en mi, resguardada, dormida en mi interior… pero fue demasiada así que dividí una parte de ella en tu cuerpo y la selle… así que como podrás ver eres parte de mi como yo de ti… la magia nos une… hice esto en ese momento, no lo pensé, es mas no siquiera pensé que funcionara… fue como una posibilidad para darte armas en el futuro, ya que si todos moríamos en ese instante tu te quedarías solo, sin un guía… padre murió, no sin antes decirme que debía hacer, te deje a cargo de tu padre, siempre y cuando este pudiera hacerse cargo de ti, mientras yo me hacia cargo de lo que la familia Shalim había dejado… cuando tu padre murió ya sabes que paso…

Me salvaste solo por que no podías perder el poder que yo tenia¿no?... dijo no sin cierto resentimiento y reproche en la voz

No… dijo terminantemente te salve… por que eres el hijo de mi hermana, por que quieras o no eres parte de mi y eso te convierte en cierta forma en mi hijo… y de ninguna manera… escúchame bien… por el poder que tienes… es posible que lo necesitemos para vencer… si lo es… pero de ninguna manera pienso obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieras… ¿entiendes?... pero mas que eso mas que nada… ¡agghhh!… no pienso decirlo en voz alta… toma esto si aun no esta convencido del todo… gruño molesta, mientras asentaba una cajita, que parecía un joyero o algo así de cerámica adornada con pequeñas pinturas de paisajes que parecían cambiar cada tanto y un pensadero … aquí están las memorias de los shalim… incluidas las mías y de tu madre…

Pero…

Y si eso no te convence… pues no puedo decirte más…pero alguien si puede hacerlo… cuando veas el pensadero sabrás quien es…

No lo se… aun tengo…

Eres un shalim… descúbrete la espalda… así lo hizo blaise … es momento de que lo asumas… dijo mientras postraba sus dedos en la espalda de blaise y el dragón en esta se disolvía y volvía a su dueño original, pese a eso la espalda no quedo desnuda, en su lugar había otro dragón muy parecido al de angelus, solo que en finas líneas color carmín brillantes, como polvo de rubí

Esto es… dijo asombrado por el descubrimiento, sintiendo las marcas del tatuaje en sus dedos

no lo dudes… sabrás que hacer…toma… le entrego un colgante esto es un transportador, te llevara a donde quiera que yo este… si es que decides a que bando quieres ir, recuerda que los bandos no deben importar siempre y cuando sepas que haces lo que debes, cuando debes… úsalo… solo, y solamente solo cuando decidas que esto y lo que harás es lo correcto… sin importar nada mas…yo decidí en mi momento, acepte todo a pesar de todo e incluso de mi… desgraciadamente ahora yo tengo una decisión que repercutió en su momento y aun ahora repercute en todo… pero la seguiré pese a todo… yo se a lo que me enfrentare y lo acepte aun incluso antes de hacerlo… es hora de que tu también lo sepas… mas en eso yo no puedo influir o decir que debes o no hacer… y si pese a todo aun decides tomar esa gran decisión no te negare estar a mi lado…pero tienes que tomar una decisión antes de que pasado mañana termine… sin mas desapareció en una llamarada oscura dejándole solo y con preguntas aun sin respuestas

---------------------------------

Por otro lado cierto pelirrojo de ojos arco iris se las estaba viendo negras y aun más de lo que había pensado por más. Pero bueno, por lo menos lo tendría lo suficientemente entretenido para lograr sus propósitos. Cuando Angelus regresara se las iba a cobrar caro, mira que dejar que extendiera su esencia demoníaca, con algo de deseo desenfrenado y pufff, la bomba y trampa perfecta, como vil… ¡argghhh!… la iba matar… bueno no tanto… pero que vergüenza. Pero había funcionado como un reloj, eso debía admitirlo, pero eso no significaba que le gustase, wuaachh. En fin. Aunque pensándolo mejor la pelea con Miliardo estaba tomando tientes peligrosos, para el, nunca lo admitiría pero al parecer este tenia mucho mas poder del que decía. Y eso empezaba a fastidiarles, el no era un simple demonio de algún nivel, el era uno de los hijos del señor de los avernos, por dios, tenia miles de años existiendo y ni que decir de experiencia, ninguna cosa se le hacia extraña a su edad, y un simple humano le estaba ocasionando problemas.

El y su hermano eran los únicos que podían compararse en poder a su padre y tener una batalla decente en contra de el, y ahora este estúpido se le ponía al frente casi dándole una paliza. Eso si que no podía permitirlo, el y su orgullo como demonio, eso y también que no tenia la menor gana de tener cierto "tipo" de relaciones con ese sujeto tan pedante. La sonrisa insinuante de Miliardo le daban ganas certeras de vomitar, no es que fue feo, era un hombre bastante atractivo, si, pero no para el. Además esa mirada que le estaba echando a su cuerpo no le gustaba en lo mínimo, le daban escalofríos, bien podría imaginar lo que su mente maquinaba en esos momentos, o mas bien para los momentos posteriores a derrotarle, por que Alex, sabia que miliardo estaba totalmente seguro de ganar esta pelea… ¿es que nadie podía ser normal en ese avernal lugar?... ¿es que demonio del deseo no podía tener solo una preferencia?... no por lo visto no…

¿cansado, tal vez?... dijo de manera cínica

…. le mando una mirada que podía congelar el mismo infierno

¿pensado en rendirte?... dijo soltando una risita ante la enfadada mirada del pelirrojo

Ya quisieras… le escupió aun molesto

Para que te digo que no… je, je… dijo sin pizca de vergüenza

….

Sabes, esta pelea… solo me excita mas… no puedo esperar, así que porque no terminamos con esto…

¿a que se refiere?...

Vamos¿acaso creías que estaba peleando en serio?...

…

Lo que yo quería era que tu piel no sufriera daño por algún ataque…. Pero en vista de que no te rindes… tendré que ser más drástico…

Ja… ¿en verdad?... dijo con tono acido

De todas formas… siempre puedo curarte…de muchas formas… dijo de manera sensual dejando ver su lujuria, lo que solo le ocasionaron arcadas a alex

… sus ojos eran dos cristales multicolor helados Spectrum Inflamare… de la nada empezaron a surgir extrañas y espesas nieblas negras extendiéndose por doquier, de inmediato estas se concentraron en miliardo envolviéndole, como si de unas paredes compactadoras se tratasen

Interesente… Aurum…. un aura rojiza le libro del hechizo … aun sigues siendo demasiado débil….

…. Sirokya…. los hermosos ojos multicolor se estrecharon en furia y sin que miliardo se lo esperara unas ondas de magia y fuego negro le impactaron tan rápido que no pudo ver el ataque, y este le lastimo el pecho y los brazos seriamente en feas quemaduras exteriormente, aunque el impacto había estado mas en la parte interna, lo cual se reflejo en los borbotones de sangre que miliardo no pudo evitar escupir

Vaya… interesante… dijo no pudiendo evitar sentir dolor ante el ataque certero y poderoso que había recibido pero aun te falta mucho… y trata de que la próxima vez no pueda volver a levantarme…

Tenlo por seguro…

El poder de ambos choco en una catastrófica explosión expansiva que ambos pudieron evitar pues tenían arriba un escudo que les protegió mayormente de las explosiones. Miliardo le ataco rápidamente tomándolo por sorpresa, no es que hubieran tenido mas fuerza de la acostumbrada para un demonio, lo que si habían sido certeros en ciertas áreas donde aun tenia algunas lesiones que aun no habían sido curadas del todo de su ultimo encuentro, lo cual le desconcertaba puesto que siendo un demonio debía recuperarse rápidamente, lo que significaba que su poder demoníaco esta disminuyendo, luego hablaría con Sgalessa, ahora debía concentrarse en no perder la pelea. Mas ataques vinieron pero el pudo defenderse de casi todos ellos, miliardo estaba demostrando ser una combatiente bastante bueno en esa área, pero el no se quedaba atrás, por mas que varios ataques le hubieran acertado correctamente el también había dado varios, los cuales estaban reflejados en la sangrante barbilla y el labio de Miliardo. Sintió como la rodilla de miliardo se incrustaba en sus costillas en un ataque sorpresivo, mientras las manos de este detenían las suyas, dejándole indefenso durante algunos segundos, que miliardo aprovecho para lazarle un ataque en pleno pecho, la brillante luz roja atravesó su pecho impulsándolo varios metros hacia atrás hasta que se topo con la pared, donde quedo incrustado en el fino mármol negro, herido y sangrante. Miliardo se le acerco sonriente, al parecer el hechizo había surtido efecto, destrozando los tendones y membranas internas al igual que varios huesos y costillas. Alexander le miraba impotente, pese a los esfuerzo que hacia no podía moverse, le dolía todo. No había pensado que un ataque así pudiera causarle tanto daño, pero al parecer no era tan simple había sido reformado para justamente causarle bastante daño a el.

¿te rindes?... tomo el rostro de alex con sus dedos presionando fuertemente para obtener la total atención del demonio

...n…nunca… prefiero que me mates…

Lo haré… tenlo por seguro… pero no en la forma en que piensas… je, je, je… ahora se buen demonio…

¿Qué sucede aquí?... pregunto una voz exaltada

Pero miren quien llego… dijo con desden mientras soltaba el rostro del pelirrojo

Como te atreves… dijo furiosa, quitándose la capa …¿Por qué golpeaste a Alexander?... le especto furiosa

Oh… eso…

Alex… le llamo Sgalessa viendo el lamentable estado del demonio pelirrojo, tratando de hacer contacto de miradas, mas el cuerpo de miliardo en frente de ambos le estorbaba

Te responderé yo… si no te molesta… dijo viéndose claramente ignorado por la demonio

No tienes que hacerlo… dijo con voz calmada, pero extremadamente fría mientras esta se ponía frente a miliardo … leí la mente de alex…eres un bastardo… el es mío… sus ojos brillaron con odio y posesividad

La ley del más fuerte… ¿recuerdas?...

Soy un demonio… lo se perfectamente… mas tu no lo eres… así que no puedes ejercer tal derecho…

Oh, pero tengo mi contraparte demoníaca…

… le miro feo

Es un trato, no puedes intervenir…

No… pero puedo también ejercer mi derecho de posesión también…

Interesante…

Voy a matarte…

Yo que tu lo pensaría dos veces… no peleo con mujeres…

Quien dijo que pelearías contra una… una fuerte luz envolvió el cuerpo de la demonio, transformándolo en uno masculino, mucho mas fornido y alto que el de alex, con los mismos rasgos del cuerpo femenino y con ropas muy parecidas a las exóticas que tenia de mujer, pero adaptadas a algo mas masculino, curtido por el ejercicio reflejando el trabajo en los pectorales semi marcados dejando entrever el fino bronceado de entre las sedas del torso, en bandas de deferentes colores, dejando un brazo y parte del torso en total descubierto y la exótica joyería que en algunos lugares se encontraba adherida a al piel por anillos o piercings, la larga cabellera platino amarrada a su nuca con listones oscuros a cada tramo

Un metamorfo… dijo asombrado, existían muy pocos demonios que desarrollaban esa habilidad

Ahora si… su voz siempre fría pero dejando traslucir su enojo … voy a restregar tu inmundo rostro por todo el trono infernal…

Ya veo por que no querías… si tienes a dos en uno… dijo socarronamente, mientras acariciaba la tersa piel del pelirrojo y este le miraba con total repulsión

Suéltalo…

Con todo disgusto… si me ganas…

Lo haré… tenlo por seguro… mas no me tomes por imbecil… los demonios nos regimos por tratos…y ahora tu también… no permitiré que vuelvas acercártele…con este trato nunca mas volverás a molestarle o mi… dijo con voz tranquila, tratando de que el enojo se fuera, era un demonio debía negociar como tal, no debía descubrirse tan pronto y menos frente a el

Ummm, podría decidir no pelear hoy, además podría ejercer mi derecho en cualquier momento sin tener que pelear, no siempre podrás estar aquí para salvarlo… así…¿Qué propones para convencerme?...

Sabes lo que los demonios regidos por la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria podríamos darte… solo te hago un trato… soy un metaformo… tu lo has dicho si ganas no tendrías solo a alex, sino también a mi… tres por el precio de uno… termino con una sensual sonrisa que prometía mas allá de lo que el podía imaginar

Propuesta inusual… puede ser… por el momento ganas… pequeña…o pequeño… no se que puedas ser en realidad… ya acordaremos esto en mejores términos… no querrías una lucha con ventaja…¿no?... dijo refiriéndose a que ya había peleado con alex y estaba cansado y en clara desventaja

No, por supuesto que no… dijo con cierto tono irónico chasqueando la lengua

Querido, ya nos veremos pronto… dijo mientras se retiraba del recinto, no sin antes enviarles un beso cargado de lujuria ambos

Quisieras… refunfuñó, aun sabiendo que ya no le oía

Estas muy mal…

¿Por qué hiciste eso?... le reclamo en tono bajo, mientras sgalessa le ayudaba a ponerse en pie

Por que somos demonios, así nos regimos aquí… ¿recuerdas?...

No tenias por que intervenir…

¿preferías que ese imbecil reclamara su derecho?... lo tomo por la cintura y ambos se aparecieron en la mansión de Alex

No, pero tampoco soy una damisela en apuros… además… ¿desde cuando soy de tu propiedad?...

(…desde que decidiste darme parte de tu alma ….y desde que ese estúpido, imbecil, fresco, ofrecido y demás se fijo en ti… será pervertido… y por que así lo quiero…)… pensó molesto, mas de sus labios salieron otras palabras …Mejor cállate… quieres… subieron por la escaleras cuidando cada paso que daban para no tropezar

No sabía que eras un metamorfo…

Nadie lo sabía, todos pensaban que era una chica… desde que nací mi metamorfia se hizo patente…. dijo mientras atravesaban el pasillo y se dirigían hacia la habitación que ella ocupaba ahí Desde mi nacimiento mi madre no aceptaba que fuera varón, así que me ponía como niña tanto a mi como a mi hermana, siempre jamás les dejo ver a mi padre y abuelo que éramos niños, pero mi padre que lo intuía me puso Angelus o sea Angel y Langelus o sea Angel laurean a mi hermana, aunque ambos sonaran a nombre de chica… así que nos asentaron como chicas… cuando desarrollamos nuestra metamorfia hicimos lo que deseaba mi madre, nos convertimos en chicas, con el tiempo olvide que era realmente un chico y bueno hasta hoy…

….entonces… ¿Cómo deberé llamarte?...

De cualquier forma… además significa lo mismo… lo único que cambia es mi sexo…

…¿piensas permanecer como…?

¿tienes algún problema con ello?... le cuestiono levantando la ceja con una mueca arrogante ….esta es mi verdadera forma…si no te gusta pos ni modo…

No… te ves muy bien así…

… sonrió de forma traviesa, casi ingenua pero con cortes de insinuación poca pero latente

…… no supo por que, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el coqueto gesto

¿Qué paso ahí?...tú no eres tan débil… dijo cambiando el tema y le obligo a recostarse en la cama, mientras buscaba algunos ungüentos y pociones para curarle

No lo soy…. No se… es raro…. No tengo todo mi poder conmigo… dijo pasándose los dedos por el rostro, en un reflejo cansado, deteniéndose donde las heridas sangraban y dolían

Eso creí, no siento tu poder… parece que ha desaparecido… dijo regresando con vendas y demás

Será obra de mi padre… el le obligo a levantarse mientras le sacaba todo de la cintura para arriba, para segundos mas tarde devolverlo a su posición original recostado sobre el colchón … al parecer la kiara pese al haber sido liberada de su sello, aun requiere de mucho poder para ser controlada… es por eso que mi padre usa el poder robado de magos y Ángeles que ha capturado, pero parece ser que aun es insuficiente…

Podría ser… debemos irnos con cuidado… dijo el mientras vea las feas heridas provocadas en la tersa piel

Lo se… pero al parecer le entretuve lo suficiente para lo que me pediste…

¿lo hizo?...

Si, lo entretuve bastante… ahora todo depende de el… creo que le haré una visita a mi padre…

¿Estas loco o que?… tu poder demoníaco se desvaneció… y además ese idiota de miliardo andará rondando y siendo su parte demoníaca a tu padre le valdrá un pepino lo que ese idiota quiera hacerte…

Puedo cuidarme solo…

Si claro… dijo con cinismo, mientras le sacaba la ropa para curarle, ya que por lo visto su poder regenerativo se había esfumado

Siempre lo he hecho… le refuto empezando a molestarse …y no por que ahorita salga tu parte posesiva, mandona y machista de demonio hombre me vas a venir a limitar y mangonear…

Yo siempre te mangoneo… dijo con voz suave y sensual tu mismo me diste ese poder…

Pues no pienso ceder en esto…

Oh, claro que si lo harás… dijo con tono divertido más con una clara advertencia en sus ojos, sin dejar que su tono siguiera siendo bajo, suave, sensual y sugerente … necesitas aprender algo de sumisión… por lo visto…

… le miro extrañado

Veo que no entiendes… dijo subiéndose a la cama, mientras mantenía a Alex inmóvil contra esta

Entender que…

Quien manda aquí… sus ojos brillaron con algo que hizo estremecer al cuerpo bajo el …así que voy a tener que hacértelo entender de una buena vez…

…¿de que estas hablando?...

Ya lo veras mi pequeño demonio… dijo sonriendo, mientras con su lengua delineaba sus labios con promesas ocultas que pronto vendrían … ¿o acaso pensabas que podrías dejarte acariciar por ese imbecil y no recibir ningún castigo por eso?...

….. Alex le miro atónito

Si, bien… yo también pensé eso… dijo con tono malicioso


	28. Chapter 28

DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO JEJEJE PERO BUENO NO HE TENIDO DEMSAIDO TIEMPO, ME CORTARON EL INTERNET, MI CASA ES UN CAOS Y TENGO QUE CUIDAR NIÑOS ¿O--o? SI BASTANTE BIZARRO PERO QUE SE LE VA A HACER EN FIN... BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS JEJEJEJ ESPERO DEVELAR DUDAS...

ATTE.

ELFO AGUA CRYSTAL

Capitulo XXVIII:

Ten Esperanza pero Crea tu Futuro…

Se apareció de nueva cuenta en la mansión potter, de alguna manera no se sentía bien estando ahí, se acomodo la túnica como si sintiera frió, no de ninguna manera se sentía bien ahí, su cabeza bullía repleta de información, recuerdos y sensaciones que no le pertenecían, pero que de cierta forma eran parte de lo que era el, era por eso que no había vuelto en casi 24 horas. Sin esperar mucho recorrió las estancias buscando a una persona, esperando encontrarla sola y disponible para hacerle todas las preguntas que no podía contestar por si mismo aun. No tuvo suerte, supo por lo elfos que la persona que buscaba aun se encontraba reunida con los demás en la biblioteca, suspiro, bueno por lo menos no haría nada por lo que no hubiera pasado antes. Se calmo un poco y con su tan estudiada careta entro a la biblioteca, todas las miradas se enfocaron en el, de alguna manera lo sabían, maldijo internamente, mas poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia, sobre todo con cierto pelirrojo que le obsequiaba con una mirada penetrante de esos hermosos ojos color mar, se acerco a la persona en cuestión que buscaba.

¿profesor Snape?...

¿Qué sucede señor Zabini?...

Necesito hablar con usted…

¿acerca…?...

Langelus…

¿pueden dejarnos solos?... de todas formas la sesión se dio por acabada hace poco…

Todos accedieron aunque algunos a regañadientes, ron tratando de no hacerlo notar, ocultando bajo la piel la carcomiente preocupación de no haberlo visto en 24 horas y pansy claramente enfadada de no poder hablar con su amigo por mas de 24 horas, pero este la tranquilizo diciéndole que apenas terminara lo que tuviera que hablar con el profesor, seria ella la siguiente con la que iba a hablar.

veo señor zabini que le ha costado lo suyo, venir hasta aquí… dijo con condescendencia severus mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente en uno de los sofás color arena

si, profesor… me ha costado pero aun no termina… ¿o me equivoco?...

no, no lo hace…. Siéntese aun hay mucho de que hablar…

Todos los que habían salido de la biblioteca se fueron encaminando hacia la estancia, donde se encontraba la sala, adornada por gigantescos sillones color arena detallados con suaves bordados color ocres y rematados en finos acabados de madera tallada, pulida y barnizada enarbolando a finos cuerpos de aves extendiendo sus alas hacia arriba. Se acomodaron mientras harry pedía bebidas para todos, casi no hablaron puesto que varios de ellos se encontraban sumidos en la platica que ahora se distendía en la biblioteca.

¿de que estará hablando con Severus?... pregunto harry tratando de resolver la duda que ocupaba a todos los presentes

No tengo la menor idea… dijo vincent mientras tomaba asiento al lado de un callado goyle, que aun presentaba vendas en el cuello debido a las profundas lesiones que la ultima batalla le había provocado

Dijo que tenia que hablar de "langelus"… ¿alguien sabe quien es?... dijo goyle con voz casi inaudible y rasposa, producto del desgarro de sus cuerdas vocales había sido casi un milagro que no perdiera el habla por completo

La hermana de angelus… dijo con voz neutra y ensayada cierto pelirrojo que mantenía tercamente la mirada fija hacia los exteriores de los ventanales sin ver ciertamente algo en especial

¿Cómo sabes eso?... pregunto intrigada pansy, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, esperando escuchar una respuesta favorable a su pregunta

Ella misma me lo dijo…

¿en serio?... dijeron asombrados de la valentía de su pelirrojo amigo de haber preguntado algo tan personal a una profesora tan temible

No, mas bien lo investigue y le pregunte… dijo de la misma forma monótona y cansada

¿y eso tiene que ser en privado?... refunfuño molesta pansy, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de manera muy poco femenina

Son cosas que le pertenecen solo a blaise… dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, a la par dejando escapar un suspiro encubierto por el hastió y cansancio que quiso que todos vieran

Pero tú lo sabes… le reprocho pansy levantándose de golpe algo molesta, por que ese pelirrojo sabia mas de lo parecía aparentar y todo parecía indicar que no diría mas de lo necesario o conveniente para el o para ambos

Solo quien es ella, desconozco que quiera blaise hablar con el profesor Snape…

Aun así, sabes más que nosotros… le especto, acercándose de manera amenazante, esperando que el pelirrojo resolviera varias de sus dudas

Si, pero ese conocimiento lo obtuve por mi cuenta… no por que el quisiera contármelo… dijo por fin levantándose de ahí y saliendo de la estancia, en ningún momento despego la mirada del suelo, nadie debía ver sus ojos, nadie debía saber que aun sufría por algo que el mismo había decidido

…. harry solo le dio una mirada triste antes de que este desapareciera de la estancia

--------------------------------------------

Camino por los pasillos arreglándose la túnica de colores verde esmeralda y gris perla con diferentes bordados en oro y plata y adornos casi tan exóticos como la propia ropa que ahora dignamente vestía ahora, hacia poco que se había despertado, aun era temprano mas sabia de antemano que ya le esperaban. Camino con sutileza sintiendo el mármol en sus desnudos pies, sintiendo la agradable frialdad de este, se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo, puesto que ese lugar era como su segundo hogar; en todos los años que habían pasado las cosas de la mansión no habían cambiado en absoluto, bueno tal vez había mas cosas, pero de ahí a haber cambiado drásticamente no. Dejo que su sonrisita boba aflorara en su hermoso rostro varonil, la verdad es que hacia mucho tiempo que se había planteado cambiar a su condición original, pero se sentía tan acostumbrado a su forma femenina, que a veces se sentía que no podría dar ese gran paso y simplemente cambiar, que de las cosas que cambiarían, si las personas que conocían seguro se asombrarían, mas si eran sus amigos gradualmente lo entenderían o tal vez no, bueno eso casi no le importaba, lo que le importaba es que unas cuantas personas le aceptaran y tres de ellas ya lo habían hecho, sabían perfectamente de sus condición, je, je, je, y una de ellas no se había quejado en absoluto hacia poco rato, ahora se encontraba descansando después de unas muy agitadas horas. Hacia mucho que no se sentía tan satisfecho con algo, volver a su condición masculina con la aceptación de su actual pareja; alex, era lo que ahora le hacia sentir mas seguro de si mismo. Se acomodo mejor la extremadamente larga cabellera platinada, mientras recorría los últimos pasos hacia la habitación que debía visitar. Antes de entrar, presiono sus dedos sobre la madera del marco de la puerta imponiendo un hechizo de impenetrabilidad y confidencialidad a la habitación, por cualquier cosa, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que se hablaría ahí.

adelante…. dijo la figura dándole la espalda, puesto que contemplaba el horizonte a punto de volverse una gama de colores irrepetibles

¿Cómo estas?... pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación, cerrando las puertas tras de si

Mejor… gracias…pero eso tu ya lo sabias…

Puede ser… dijo de forma misteriosa mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa juguetona

¿por… se detuvo a media pregunta admirando a la persona que tenia ante si …¿y esa nueva condición?...

¿te molesta?...

En absoluto…¿pero no eras una mujer?... cuestiono algo confundido

Soy un metamorfo… explico simplemente

Oh, entonces…

Simplemente volví a mi condición masculina… explico brevemente la verdadera…

Entonces siempre has sido un hombre… le miro con la ceja arqueada en incredulidad pura

Si, podría decirse… nací como tal, aunque casi nunca me había presentado como tal por requerimiento de mi madre…

Ummm… entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora?...

Era necesario…y la verdad es que mi parte masculina desde hacia mucho se estaba revelando, ya sabes mi parte mas fuerte… pese a que haya vivido como mujer casi toda mi vida… eso no significa que dejara de ser hombre de un plumazo…

Nunca lo dijiste…

Lo tenía prohibido… en un principio… mi madre podía ser temible cuando se lo proponía… después de su muerte simplemente lo olvide… dijo haciendo un movimiento de los hombros como si realmente no tuviera la menor importancia …era un habito en mi así que simplemente lo seguí…

….

Lograste hacer lo que te pedí…

Si…

Entonces…

El huevo esta muy bien custodiado… será difícil llegar a el… me dijiste que el huevo era de color blanco moteado de un imperceptible azul¿no?...

…si¿por que?...

Por que actualmente es de color negro con ligeras rayas transversales rojas…

Maldición… luzbel no pierde el tiempo…esta drenando la energía angelical del huevo y lo esta sustituyendo por energía demoníaca… maldición….

¿Que quiere lograr con eso?…

Reforzar su fuerza angelical perdida para así poder entrar por las puertas del cielo sin consumirse en el intento…pero para eso debe mantener vivo al huevo por que si no perdería esa fuente instantáneamente, pero lo que hace es demasiado peligroso, si no lo controla demasiado bien puede destruir el huevo… joder…¿alguien te vio?...

No…

¿Lograste hacer un espectrograma?…

Si… dijo mientras le entregaba un cristal de forma pentagonal liso, como un espejo

Debemos enviar la información cuanto antes…severus sabrá que hacer con ella… le miro rodándola por sus dedos, mirando cada brillo que parecía proyectar imágenes a la luz enfocándolas de cierta forma

Pero al parecer Luzbel piensa cambiar el lugar del huevo, lo mas seguro es que teniendo esta oportunidad no la desperdicie….

…

Así que aun tendremos que ubicar el resultado final, pero si es lo que pienso va a ser muy difícil…

Si… pero aun así será mejor enviar la información para que ellos puedan cuando menos condicionar un plan…

….

Hable con blaise… dijo como si nada, haciendo un recorrido con la vista del interior del lugar

¿le contaste nuestro plan?...

Aun no… esta demasiado confundido… es por eso que no se lo dije pero le deje la suficiente información para que decidiera… y un transportador para cuando se decida…

¿no crees que es demasiado para un joven como el?...

Yo tenía su edad cuando decidí… dijo de repente, endureciendo su voz y gestos de forma imperceptible

Si, pero a ti te criaron para eso, es mas no tuviste que decidirlo por que te enseñaron que debía ser así…. A el aun pese a su entrenamiento… le dieron libertad de decidir…

Lo se…. dijo cambiando su voz a algo mas neutro, dejando en el proceso un suspiro de cansancio Pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo yo…solo… si pudiera… ten por seguro que no le involucraría…

¿crees que funcione?...

Tiene que hacerlo… es la única forma para devolverle el poder a la espada de Gabriel…. Por eso fui con la muerte… ya que por más que el hechizo y la pócima que estamos formulando funcione… aun así… no será suficiente para eliminar a luzbel de la tierra…

Ummm…

Pero debemos darnos prisa, por lo que veo luzbel esta utilizando todos sus recursos para no perder, esta utilizando las fuentes de energía externa… la fuerza de sus hijos… Alex ha perdido su fuerza demoníaca, al parecer había sido gradual, pero ahora parece que necesito de algo más de fuerza y consumió la de Alex…

Estas seguro… dijo algo dificultosamente, no se acostumbraba del todo a referirse a el como un "el"

el único que puede quitársela es su padre…sino fuera por que yo aun no me enlazo con Alex, el ya podría disponer también de la mía…

Por lo que me cuentas, eso podría significar que esta dudando de su hijo……

Podría ser… recuerda que nosotros fuimos los que nos llevamos el cetro…

Ummm… entonces debes andarte con cuidado…

Si, cuando menos hasta el día del enlace…

¿Cuándo será?...

mañana…

Suficiente tiempo… ¿piensas dárselo en el vino?…

No se, aun así tenemos la amenaza de que luzbel sospecha y podría hacer cualquier cosa así que… tendremos cuidado de no tomar de el…

….¿que es ese aro en tu muñeca?...

Evitara que lucifer drene mi energía y magia en el enlace, como una barrera así mismo evitara que siga drenando la energía y magia de alex…

……

¿Qué pasa?...

Aun así pienso que es demasiado arriesgado…

Tú fuiste el que ideo el plan aunque bueno con algunas de mis inesperadas alteraciones jejeje… no te estarás retractando…

Por supuesto que no… pero no me gustaría que después de todo esto… no resultara como debe ser…

Para eso entrenamos, y por eso mismo estamos haciendo toda esta locura… no flaquees… aun no… no cuando chronos decidió ayudarnos…

¿hablaste con el?...

… solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza … lo mas seguro es que ya haya hablado con Damatrea… su permiso es vital… por mas que quisiera la verdad es que no podemos solos con esto…

sus ojos se ensombrecieron por una sombra de tristeza Pese a que hacemos esto por un fin bueno… aun tenemos el destino de los demás en las manos, decidiendo que deban hacer quieran o no…

Si… eso no lo podemos evitar… y no podremos olvidarlo…pero pese a todo, yo sabré que entre los males, escogí el menor así que tampoco me comeré la cabeza en remordimientos… la vida es así y nada va a cambiarla… en cuanto a ti…es necesario y lo sabes… no es momento para arrepentirse…

Lo se…

Así que terminemos con lo que iniciamos… que luego de todas formas ya no podremos arrepentirnos…

le sonrió tristemente …tienes razón… y no puedo negarlo… puesto que fui yo mismo el que eligió esto…

Tan fuerte como siempre…

Sobrevivo… dijo simplemente

Aun falta lo peor… dijo mientras se concentraba y ponía el espectrograma en sus palmas y las unía fuertemente, mientras una luz verde claro se desprendió del centro esfumando el espectrograma de sus palmas

Lo se…

¿podrás hacerlo?...

Lo haré…

El no te perdonara si desistes… dijo categóricamente, pero tan tranquilamente como si hablaran del clima

No desistiré… pero me molesta que no me hubiera confiado ese secreto…

Por eso era un secreto…

Yo le confié el mío…

Eso no es del todo cierto, creo recordar que ellos lo descubrieron por su cuenta…

Aun así, tu lo sabias… le miro con reproche

Si, lo sabía… admitió un poco apenado

¿desde cuando?... le miro suspicaz

Casi desde que lo conozco, unos meses después de conocerlos…

y no me dijiste nada… me tomo por sorpresa….

Si lo se…

Aun así estoy enfadado contigo por no advertirme algo así…

No me correspondía revelar ese secreto… si te reconforta yo lo descubrí por mi cuenta, en realidad el no me lo dijo, yo lo descubrí cuando conocí a sus padres en persona, ni siquiera me di cuenta que buscando la relación de su linaje y familia podía saber esa información…

Aun así duele…

Aun así debes recordar que tú aun le guardas secretos…

Tienes razón… dijo cabizbajo

Espera ansiosamente que regreses… dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y animarle un poco

…no lo creo… los ojos dorados parecieron ensombrecerse por una pena muy profunda y antigua, mucho muy antigua … no cuando se entere de todo lo que he hecho y lo que me falta por hacer…

Lo hace… no te preocupes… dijo con total seguridad

…..

así que sobrevive a una pelea más, es la última… se levanto y puso su mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo

sobrevivir…

para el…

lo intentaré… aun cuando lo que dices no sea cierto…

obstinado…

igual tu…

…okay…descansa… ¿si?... le guiño un ojo con cierta picardía mañana nos espera un gran día…. Ahhhh, si, por cierto… ya no le gruñas a alex, por favor…

entrecerró los ojos mirándole suspicazmente …¿Por qué debería dejar de hacerlo?... no le tengo la mas mínima confianza…

Vamos… sabes que el no es culpable de lo que su padre hace…. trato de rebatir el tenaz argumento

Puede ser… dijo con calma estudiada pero sin dejar el tono defensivo en su voz …pero no quita que siga siendo un demonio y pueda traicionarnos en cualquier instante…

¿eso piensas?... dijo con voz resentida … entonces deberás empezar a gruñirme a mi también… su voz cambio aun susurro helado y desagradable yo también lo soy… ¿recuerdas?...

Pero tú eres diferente…

¿en que?... tengo alma de demonio, del mismo demonio que desconfías y eso nada lo cambiara… puedo decidir en cualquier momento cambiar de idea…

No lo harías…

… le miro levantando una ceja como preguntando "¿de verdad?... pruébame"… …¿no?... ¿crees poder mantener tu confianza en un demonio como yo?...

… pese a la molestia reflejada en sus ojos, asintió levemente ante la petición …confió en ti…

Gracias… su voz volvió a la tenue y calmada de casi tono reconfortante y tranquilizante …y por favor diles a los otros que tampoco lo hagan…

Lo intentare… dijo derrotado mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda

Gracias… salio de ahí, sabiendo que pese a todo, lo que había logrado era un gran triunfo

----------------------------------------------------

¿Qué piensa hacer?... dijo con voz mesurada mientras observaba atentamente los movimientos inconcientes de su ex alumno mientras este parecía tremendamente interesado en la alfombra

….

Entonces aun no tiene una respuesta… medio pregunto, medio afirmo

No, profesor… ya la tengo… dijo por fin con voz resuelta y determinada mientras levantaba la mirada del suelo

….

Iré con angelus… pese a todo… debo…ese es mi deber…(debo cumplir con la ultima profecía aunque no quiera )…

¿Qué dirás?...

Nada… o por lo menos nada concluyente…

¿sabes que piensa hacer?...

No del todo… pero lo mas seguro es que no viviré para contarlo…

… le miro interrogante, sabia la historia de los guardianes por medio de angelus pero quería saber a que en realidad se refería blaise

Los últimos guardianes perecieron sellando el anterior portador… y ellos fueron trece y cuatro arcángeles… nosotros solo somos dos… aun así me parece difícil que podamos repetir la hazaña…

Por lo que me contaste tienen el poder equilibrado de casi todas las generaciones de guardianes en sus cuerpos… y piensa usarlo…

Así es… aunque dudo que utilice el mismo conjuro…

Puede ser que ya tenga algo mucho mas poderoso que ese, por ende mucho mas peligroso y difícil que ese… de la nada sobre la mesa donde severus se encontraba sentado, una llamita verde se presento y se extinguió tan rápido como había aparecido en un segundo dejando sobre esta un cristal en forma octagonal y una gema color ámbar con reflejos nacarados …mas bien creo que ya lo tiene…

….

24 horas… solo faltan 24 horas….

Debo irme…

No pensaba hablar con la señorita pansy…

… suspiro pesadamente … hablare con ella… y luego me iré…

Entiendo… dijo levantándose y encaminadote hacia la puerta del lugar

¿profesor?...

… el hombre se detuvo ante le voz de su antiguo alumno

Gracias… lo necesitaba…

De nada… le avisare a todos sobre los nuevos planes…

… simplemente asintió, sin siquiera mirarle puesto que su miradas e encontraba ahora perdida por la ventana

Señorita parkinson… puede pasar…

Gracias… profesor… entro la chica no sin antes hacer una leve inclinación ante el adulto … blaise… dijo la chica fijando sus angustiados ojos en la figura frente a ella

Pansy… dijo por fin blaise fijando sus ojos en los de su amiga …siéntate… debo contarte…

---------------------------------------

Camino por los corredores de la inmensa casa, la verdad era que las primeras veces que había entrado ahí se había perdido como un centenar de veces, igual que lucius… una punzada en su pecho, lucius… el dolor no se iría nunca no, no si el mismo no lo dejaba ir… su paso se volvió mas lento hasta detenerse en medio del corredor desierto, mientras que en su puño derecho apresaba el cristal y la gema ámbar que había recibido momentos antes, su mano libre no pudo contenerse de que en un solo movimiento rozara sus ropas oscuras, sobre el pecho justamente, donde oculta bajo las ropas aun se encontraba intacta y protegida la degollina conservadora del alma de lucius. Suspiro por primera vez dejando reflejar su dolor, sabia que de alguna forma u otra no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para vedar su dolor, tampoco harry lo había tenido y no solo una sino dos veces, aunque por lo menos les quedaba lo que draco les había dado al morir. Por más que sabia que ni todas las lagrimas que tuviera el mundo serian suficientes para clamar todo su dolor. Abrió los primeros botones de su túnica dejando entre ver su cuello y la fina y brillante cadena de plata. La jalo y tomo la degollina en su mano, esta se abrió al instante dejando salir la brillante alma. La miro con tristeza y dolor, sabia que era el momento justo, que debía hacerlo o jamás lo haría. Aspiro profundamente.

solo espero que allá donde vayas… me extrañes tanto como yo a ti… dijo con dolor contenido en cada silaba …Finite…Contratuim... Almun... Incantatem… Lucius Malfoy... Capterium… la degollina brillo con un aura azul dejando que la esfera brillante que era el alma se elevara mas allá del alcance de la degollina para brillar intensamente unos segundos, rodear su cuerpo y desaparecer seguidamente …nos volveremos a ver… espero…

Volvió a retomar el paso, lento pausado a cada instante como deteniéndose a cada segundo para volver al mismo lugar en el que hace solo segundos había dejado ir a su vida, a su amor. Se detuvo ante una de las puertas de ese pasillo, la miro ausente, una cámara temporal, sabia quien se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, otra alma sufriente como la de el, aunque el podía aun recuperar a esa persona, mientras que el tenia un problema, je, en el mundo de la magia todo es posible, si todo, menos traer un alma de la muerte…

sigues con eso…

que te trae por aquí… severus…

nada… solo vine a molestarte… chucho…

eyyy, que ya empezamos con los apodos…

no… solo quería ver cuanto tu mínima paciencia podía resistir…

grrrrr….

¿molesto?...

Noooo… para nada… dijo sarcásticamente

…. sonrió de lado …¿quieres pelear?...

le miro asombrado, hacia tanto, desde el colegio … ¿me estas sugiriendo una pelea?...

¿puede ser?... dijo misteriosamente, mientras se arremangaba un poco la túnica

¿lo dices en serio?...

Si… además alivia tensiones… y hasta puede que te de una buena noticia…

… le miro receloso …sabes que odio que me hables de cosas que no logro entender…

…. sonrió divertido

Okay… pero luego no reclames si pateo tu reptil trasero… jejeje rió divertido ante su ocurrencia

Lo mismo digo… aunque no será a mí a quien le dolerá el trasero después…

No te adelantes a los hechos… reptil…

No lo hago… lo se…

Odioso…

Engreído…

Chucho insufrible…

Murciélago pocionero… severus abrió los ojos asombrado ante el insulto …upppsss… demasiado tarde para retractarse

Black… la voz salio como un silbido susurrante

Jejejeje era broma… era broma…

Esto te dolerá mucho, mucho de eso me encargo yo… dijo advirtiéndole mientras una venita pulsante aparecía en su sien

Noooooo, que no era cierto… en serio…

…. le miro feo

…. empezó a correr no quería quedarse cuando severus se enojaba

Regresa aquí black…

Ni loco… jajajajaja….

Petrificus Totalius…

No, no es justo…

levanto una ceja incrédulo black estamos en una pelea… el que le da la espalda a su contrincante… pierde… además somos magos… ¿creías que nos ibas a agarrar a una típica golpiza muggle?...

…..

rodó los ojos ante tan estupido silencio Lo digo y lo diré… siempre… los gryffindors no tienen ceso…

Oye…

Finite incantatem… movió la varita de acuerdo al conjuro dejando libre por fin al hombre ahora me darás pelea…o pateo de una vez tu perruno y pulgoso trasero para evitarte la vergüenza… dijo mientras en sus labio aparecía una sonrisa arrogante y confiada

Grrrr… le gruño molesto mientras se acomodaba la ropa …en guardia…

Ya era hora… black…

Bombarda… lanzo el hechizo que impacto fuertemente contra la una de las paredes de ese lugar, la cual estallo en miles de pedazos a las espaldas de severus haciendo un revuelo de túnicas en ambos combatientes

Rictusempra… correspondió el ataque, el cual paso rozando las ropas de sirius te estas volviendo lento…

Eso crees… Expelliarmus….

Escultio… el hechizo reboto contra el escudo levantado por severus, lo que ocasiono diversión en este jajajajaja…Retumbra… el suelo comenzó a temblar dirigiéndose en forma de ataque hacia sirius

Rezzantia Aqua… el cual solo logro lanzarse hacia un lado y mientras caía sobre el duro suelo, el hechizo era liberado de su varita en forma de finas estelas de agua, que envolvieron el cuerpo de severus como finas mascadas de seda

Airum… logro murmurar cuando el hechizo comenzaba a asfixiarle, haciendo que un aura envolviera su cuerpo y le librara del hechizo no sin dejarlo empapado en el proceso a sirius y a el

Voltarya…

Trelkya… ambos hechizos eléctricos chocaron entre si creando grandes ráfagas de polvo

----------------------------------

Se inclino dejando descansar una rodilla contra el suelo y flexionando la pierna para más comodidad, dejando su cuerpo a la altura de la cama dejándole libre transito para poder observar a sus anchas y cómodamente. Hacia apenas unos minutos que había regresado de su platica. Miro los hermosos cabellos rojos desparramados por la almohada de seda blanca, en un hermoso contraste de luminosidad, acerco sus dedos recorriéndolos. El hermoso cabellos de Alexander carecía de la sedosidad y cuidado del que el de una mujer poseía, mas eso no lo hacia menos hermoso al tacto, rojo como la sangre fresca, de ondulaciones casi perfectas como las pequeñas ondas en un lago sereno solo perturbado por el aire. Aspiro a esencia que el cuarto desprendía, no, que el mismo cuerpo de Alexander desprendía, algo así como sangre purificada por roció nocturno, excitante y sensual, calido y casto, tan imperceptible como el aroma de mustia virgen. Sonrió, nunca antes lo había percibido, ahora con su propia identidad podía percibir aun mejor las cosas, abriendo un mundo del que nunca antes había gozado, y que ahora por el contrario sentía en todo y cada sentido que parecía aparecérsele de improvisto, trayéndole mas nuevas y extrañas sensaciones y deseos que jamás pensó pudieran ser así.

Ser hombre en un cuerpo e identidad de mujer nunca le había sido fácil, era mucho mas difícil si nunca por propio orgullo te olvidabas de ti, pero el hasta cierto punto se había olvidado de si mismo para darle paso a su identidad femenina, mas nunca había tenido demasiados problemas. Podía controlarlo, hasta ahora, no sabia realmente que había pasado, no podía entenderlo del todo. Pudieron haber sido infinidad de causas, por las que su verdadera identidad quiso salir a flote, después de todo su personalidad y mente seguían siendo tan complejas en ambas formas, lo que si tenia seguro era de que no lo hubiese evitado aunque hubiese querido. Tenia muy en claro una sola cosa sobre todas las demás, odiaba a mas no poder a Miliardo, no solo por que los hubiera traicionada, eso ya era cosa aparte, lo odiaba en extremo por haber querido posar sus dedos sobre cierto pelirrojo que solo a el le pertenecía, ahora mas que nunca, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, en verdad amaba a ese estúpido demonio, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido aun seguía amándolo como el primer día y tal vez mas si eso se podía hacer pese a amarlo ya hasta el limite de lo posible. Bueno no podía pedir mas, o tal vez si jejeje había puesto todo de cabeza, cambiando de identidad repentinamente, aunque debía admitir que su verdadero yo ya se lo había estado advirtiendo desde hacia un tiempo.

…¿A dónde fuiste?… dijo con voz pastosa mientras entreabría los ojos mirándole todavía adormilado

A arreglar unos asuntos… dijo mientras dejaba una caricia sobre el cabello rojo y se levantaba sin mucha ceremonia

Espera… le detuvo tomándole por la muñeca evitando que terminara de levantarse

…dime…

Es extraño…… bueno… dijo realmente no sabiendo que decir …¿Qué es esto?... dijo mostrándole el aro gemelo al que Angelus portaba en su muñeca izquierda

ese aro solo es una defensa mas, servirá para protegernos cuando tu padre quiera drenar nuestra energía… el pelirrojo solo asintió ante la explicación …Nuestro enlace se completo… dijo sabiendo que era lo que alex quería preguntarle …

… los pómulos adquirieron un tono rojizo rápidamente

Mira… dejo que sus dedos trazaran líneas en la piel donde las marcas de demonio aun eran visibles y donde ahora empezaban a surgir finas y delgadas marcas rojas irritando y sensibilizando la piel

¿Qué es?...

Pronto aparecerá un dragón igual al mío… tu poder y deseo lo modificaran un poco pero será exactamente igual…

¿un dragón?... ¿igual al tuyo?...

Si… es un signo distintivo de los shalim, de la verdadera alianza del lobo plateado… ya te lo había dicho¿no?...

Si, la primera y verdadera alianza del lobo plateado estaba conformada solo por shalim y sus respectivas parejas definitivas, según recuerdo…el tatuaje de dragón solo surge como confirmación de un amor profundo, verdadero y se modifica según evolucione este…pero sobretodo como una confirmación del vinculo entre la familia, la unión y la conversión de ellos ante hacia una misma causa… la protección y acogimiento de la misma misión…

Si… además de curar todo o casi todo…

¿entonces?...

Tienes un amor verdadero y profundo en tu alma… eso es obvio… el alma no miente…

¿me crees ahora?...

….

…. Sabes… nunca pensé que esto… pudiera ocurrir… que yo…

No fueras el que dirigiera el mando de esta relación¿no?...

…

Je, je, je…. Disculpa… se sentó haciendo algo de espacio en la cama, sin dejar que alex se moviera … mucho mejor… veamos… se que no te disgusta mi apariencia… eso es obvio… pero lo que a mi me interesa es, si yo te gusto… dijo tratando de sonar distraído y casi desinteresado en el tema, mas la verdad es que realmente quería saber que pensaba alex

los pómulos blancos adquirieron un tono carmesí prontamente …

Bueno… je, je, je se que te gusto… si, lo se… trato de sonar seguro y bromista

…..

a lo que me refiero es si estas de acuerdo con esto, con todo… acerco sus dedos hacia una de las mejillas de alex delineándolas con sus dedos suavemente …conmigo… aunque sea así…

después de lo que a Angelus le pareció una eternidad, alex suspiro pesadamente aunque extendiéndole una tímida y pequeña sonrisa Si…

….

siempre he cedido ante todo lo que has querido…

Cierto…

no me importa ceder en esto también…

… no pudo evitarlo, es mas no quiso hacerlo, sus labios formaron una escueta sonrisa …gracias…

No me importa ser el pasivo en la relación… lo sabes… tampoco me importa que tu genero haya cambiado, nada ha cambiado… trato de levantarse con sus brazos …ugh… su cara lo dijo todo

Eemmm… creo que mejor te quedas donde estas… sonrió nerviosamente y se acerco mas hacia donde un pelirrojo empezaba a parecer semáforo en luz roja … ven… dijo acomodándose contra la cabecera de la cama, apoyando la espalda en esta flexionando las rodillas contra su cuerpo para poder ponerlas; una a cada lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo … con cuidado… le tomo por los hombros y paso sus brazos por debajo de los de alex y le tomo el plexo y con cuidado lo fue jalando hacia su regazo. Alex se dejo hacer dócilmente, para luego acomodarse cómodamente contra el cuerpo de Angelus, en verdad era confortable estar así, la esencia de su cuerpo le inundo los sentidos tranquilizándole, el dolor en su cuerpo pareció menguar y por fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco …¿mejor?...

… el solo movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente de forma afirmativa, cerro los ojos sintiendo que un agradable sopor le empezaba a adormilar

Descansa…. acaricio la cabeza en un gesto totalmente tranquilo y agradable

Mañana… dijo entreabriendo los ojos

Si, mañana será… ¿estas completamente seguro de hacerlo?...

…

Es tu padre… dijo no sin cierta preocupación en su voz

Dejo de serlo cuando quiso matarte y casi lo logro… dijo con total determinación mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de Angelus

Pero… es tu padre… trato de rebatirle, no sabiendo realmente por que aunque tal vez si, como queriendo confirmar algo que ya de entrada sabia perfectamente

Y tu mi pareja…. Y te prefiero a ti por sobretodo… dijo con voz suave mientras pasaba ambos brazos por la cintura de angelus capturándole en un suave y tranquilo abrazo

…okay…

…donde tú vayas iré yo… dijo con voz suave y apagada mientras apretaba un poco mas el abrazo a la cintura de angelus en un modo inconciente

No iras a ningún lugar… dijo de pronto con algo de molestia, la verdad es que nunca había considerado eso, bien, tal vez que el mismo muriera pero no alex, pero cabía la posibilidad mas que patente de que lo hiciera, es mas que todos los que estaban ahora involucrados, el mas que nadie, y eso le irritaba de sobremanera, no lo había previsto, eso le irritaba pero también le asustaba

Podría ser… por mi parte si parto primero…

…. No pienses en eso…. le miro confuso tratando de entender que pasaba por la cabeza del demonio pelirrojo

dijo por fin en un gran suspiro te estaré esperando ahí donde fuere… pero me gustaría saber si….

Idiota… eres tan estúpido para siquiera preguntar eso… gruño molesto mas no con alex sino consigo mismo por tener todo previsto, menos eso. Inconcientemente sus dedos se deslizaron por la irritada espalda tratando de tranquilizar el alma de su demonio

… sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería preguntar pero sabia que tal vez la respuesta no fuera la que esperaba

No importa cuanto… le sorprendió la voz ahora calmada y suave con la que angelus se dirigía a el …yo también te esperare ahí a donde vaya…

…gracias…

Idiota…

Si, lo se… jejeje no pudo evitar sonreír, eso había calmado su alma

Te amo… fue un susurro, uno ligero, pero claro para alex

… abrió los ojos verdaderamente sorprendido, eso ni en sus mas extrañas fantasías había pensado que pudiera pasar

No lo volveré a decir a si que no me veas así… dijo mientras apartaba la vista, para que alex no viera que comenzaba a sonrojarse

Yo también… dijo feliz

Más te vale… dijo aparentando gruñir amenazadoramente para que la amenaza sonara mas real lo cual no fue el caso

…… no importa que pase mañana… nada me separara de ti… dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se sumergía nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños

concentro su energía en su mano derecha y esta misma sobre la muñeca derecha de Alexander donde descansaba el aro de oro sencillo con engarces de hojas de plata, el mismo que el lucia en su propia muñeca, una luz brillante envolvió las joyas por un segundo confirmando que un fuerte conjuro se había completado Si… nadie lo hará…no ahora cuando me perteneces por completo… no pudo evitar decir mientras abrazaba a un mas fuerte el cuerpo de alex contra si y depositaba un beso en sus cabellos, dispuesto a seguir a alex al mundo de los sueños, no sin antes ver que en la irritada espalda ya surgían finas y brillantes líneas negras nacaradas de un hermoso dragón negro custodiando una flor de loto amarilla en sus garras

--------------------------------------------

Lo que antes había sido una pulcra habitación de entrenamiento ahora se encontraba en total caos y desastre. Los escombros de varias paredes cubrían el lugar y algunos que otros escombros ardían aun por la fuerza de los hechizos inflamatorios que habían recibido. Entre todo el relajo dos figuras jadeantes y exhaustas se veían unas a otras esperando que en cualquier momento alguna decidiera el encuentro con un solo ataque a su favor, lo cual no paso, puesto que ambos se encontraban cansados, pudiera haber sido el encuentro de una batalla real, de una cruel y fatídica batalla final, lo que desmentía dicho encuentro era las sendas sonrisas que adornaban sus gestos cansados.

has mejorado chucho… dijo con voz pesada

digo lo mismo de ti…

piensas atacar…

si te digo algo… prometes no reírte… dijo medio divertido, medio extenuado

…no… no lo dudo

Bueno de todas maneras… tengo tan adolorido el cuerpo que ya no me quedan fuerzas…

Ummm… igual yo…

Jejeje creo que será un empate…

Ya lo creo… vio como sirius se dejaba caer contra el sucio suelo

Buena pelea…

Igual… eres un chucho duro de pelar…

Lo mismo digo…solo la variante en esa frase seria murcielaguín, ya sabes jejeje…

Toma… gruño fingiendo molestia, le lanzo algo antes de salir de la habitación, sirius tomo lo que se le aventaba por pura inercia creo… que te agradara…

¿Qué es esto?... dijo mirando su palma, aunque sabia que nadie le respondería puesto que severus ya se había abandonado la habitación … es… sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras la gema emitía un calido y reconfortante brillo …ámbar… dorado como tu… dijo feliz pese a que de sus ojos ya empezaban a emerger unas lagrimas


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo XXIX:

Campanadas de Media Noche…

harry… la voz de su amigo lo saco del ensimismamiento en el que se había quedado, viendo a la lejanía en algún punto en el cual parecía haber habido algo importante 

estoy en la biblioteca…

¿Qué es eso?... dijo viendo lo que harry tenia en las manos 

La invitación formal a la guerra…. Quiere entrar por las puertas de los cielos… dijo con voz monótona mientras movía dicho papel ante los ojos del pelirrojo 

¿¡que?...

No te alteres… ya me esperaba algo así… jejeje claro no tan formal… ni con el moñito rojo… pero bueno…

¿Cuándo?...

Hoy a la media noche….

¿Cuáles son las exigencias?...

Quitarnos del camino…

…

Entregar la kiara…

….

Rendirnos….

….

O morir en el intento…

¿hablan sobre tu hijo?...

…si, pero ya hemos planeado algo sobre eso…

Entiendo….

Ron, llama a todos tendremos una reunión ahora….

¿Cuál es el plan?...

El de siempre….

…

Iremos a la guerra….

….

Y que sea lo que Merlín disponga…

Estarán aquí en unos minutos…

Pero eso si, no pienso morir hasta que Luzbel no caiga en el campo de batalla… y no me importa si tengo que acompañarlo hasta las mismísimas puertas del caos infinito…

No digas eso… ¿quien cuidara de tu hijo si tu mueres?...

Ummm… yo no dije nada de morir… simplemente dije que le llevaría hasta ahí para verificar que ahí se quede… nada mas… no que debía morir en el proceso…

Ufff… me quitas un peso de encima….

Que imaginación la tuya…

Pues no digas palabras con significados interpretativos diferentes

Umjujuu…

Grrrr… odioso…

…..jejejejeje… ¿estas bien?... dijo de pronto cambiando el ambiente a uno mas serio 

… supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería … te mentiría si te dijera que si… pero esto lo elegí yo y como tal asumiré las consecuencias que pueda traer… dijo con voz cansada, resignada 

Pero…

hizo un gesto con la mano instándole a callar es una guerra harry, las elecciones están a la orden del día y yo ya tome las mías… como tu en su momento lo hiciste pese a todo y ahora en lo consiguiente seguirás tomando…

Lo perderás…

Prefiero perderlo a verle muerto… o peor aun… consumido por las culpas…

Tienes razón… aun así no creo que fuese lo correcto…

No existe lo correcto o lo incorrecto en esto, lo sabes, solo apreciaciones diferentes de un mismo evento… yo tengo la mía y creo que es la mejor… punto final… dijo con determinante voz dejando muy en claro que ya no quería discutir mas sobre el tema 

A los pocos minutos ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la espaciosa y multifuncional biblioteca de la mansión potter, las principales cabezas de la resistencia demoníaca. Los altos elfos representados por los principales reyes o sus hijos, entre ellos Mirawha. También las hadas, comandadas por tres tipos de ellas entre las que estaban enlazadas a la naturaleza, Meilán, a las aguas, Direnna y los cielos, Salvvane, algunos enanos, el gobernante de estos; Golblán, un enano de largas y trenzadas barbas oscuras, y demás criaturas semi oscuras o de magia blanca además de dragones blancos trasmutados a unas formas semi humanescas, el rey de los dragones blancos Fastus de cabellera blanca y piel igual de blanca destacando los brillantes e inhumanos ojos color zafiro casi espectrales. No hubo demasiado revuelo ante la noticia, es mas ya se esperaba esto, no por nada hacia algunas horas en la madrugada habían terminado de hacer un plan para atacar en las ultimas horas de ese día, pero al parecer todo se estaba adelantando.

ya teníamos previsto esto… dijo con voz neutra harry mientras asentaba el papel que luzbel le había enviado sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran observarlo 

lo se… aunque no teníamos previsto que el ejercito de luzbel fuera tan fuerte… dijo tranquilamente Fastus 

¿a que te refieres?...

Consiguió la ayuda de los dragones rojos… y al parecer esta por convencer a los dragones negros de unírseles…

Ummm… un imprevisto… dijo dumbledore impasible tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible pero aun así somos suficientes como para hacerles frente…

Eso es verdad siempre y cuando los dragones negros no se les unan… sino estaríamos en desventaja…

¿aun no tienes respuesta de las Escuderas?... / escuderas: son como mujeres pero tienen ciertas propiedades como poder convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cualquier metal /

No y todo parece que se mantendrán neutrales… dijo hermione viendo los registros y balances de aliados 

Eso es ilógico… dijo con tono severo e irritado Golblán …en algún momento deberán tomar parte…

Eso es lo que hay… dijo ron tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible e informando de la situación actual a los presentes los centauros y los Pegasos hicieron contacto con las infinitas y las vírgenes guerreras… tendremos su apoyo… /infinitas: son criaturas de cuerpo de serpiente hasta el torso de escamas oscuras y dorsales marinas, pueden medir entre el tamaño de un humano normal y hasta treinta veces su tamaño, tienen brazos y cuello y cabeza de humano. Vírgenes guerreras: como las amazonas o valkirias son guerreras especializadas con gran fuerza sobre humana y grandes dotes de lucha /

¿y los ejércitos fantasmas?...

Nada… al parecer no quieren tomar parte de la pelea… pero los caballeros águila nos reafirmaron su apoyo… dijo hermione segura señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al representante de los caballeros Aguila; Tristheotlán sentado a su lado / caballero águila: estos pueden ser de dos formas, los que son casi humanos a excepción de su fuerza titánica y controlan a las águilas con su voz, estas águilas son del tamaño de un dragón pequeño lo suficientemente grande para llevar pasajeros y del otro tipo que tienen ciertas partes de águila, entre ellas la cabeza, los pies en forma de garras y los brazos en forma de alas con las que pueden volar /

Además… intervino; Tristheotlán señor y gobernante de los caballeros águila los caballeros jaguar, su señor Hunab Ku y nuestra señora Kukulcán externaron su apoyo a la batalla… / los caballeros jaguar son casi igual a los águila solo que en vez de águilas son jaguares, pumas o panteras los que se controlan o tiene parte de estos en sus cuerpos. En cuanto a la señora kukulcán como se le llama en mi península no es nada menos que (la gran serpiente emplumada) de la mitología maya, aquí la utilizare como una serpiente gigantesca diez veces mayor que un basilisco, con conciencia y raciocinio además de tener el don del habla /

Ummm… entonces estamos nivelados… dijo extrañamente calmado Fastus pese a lo poco favorable de la situación todo se decidirá en estas horas…

Exacto… repuso harry irguiéndose ante todos los presentes prepárense vamos a ejecutar el plan según lo acordado…

De acuerdo…

------------------------------------------

mi señor….

¿Sgalessa?... dijo no exentando a su voz de cierta incredulidad y cierta sorpresa 

Si, mi señor…. dijo el bajando la cabeza en una fluida reverencia, mientras postraba una rodilla contra el suelo 

Miliardo me lo comento, mas no le creí del todo… dijo refiriéndose a la nueva a apariencia del demonio 

…

Pero que agradable sorpresa… Alexander escogió bastante bien, por lo que puedo ver…

Podría decirse… dijo con cierta sonrisita y voz divertida; pues realmente en su relación ¿Quién había escogido a quien, esa era un pregunta que tal vez jamás podría responderse …pero eso no es lo que me trae por aquí, su majestad…

¿Qué es entonces?...

Mi hermano Dailán quiere unirse a su lucha, mi señor…

Entiendo, Alexander me había informado algo sobre eso, que estabas haciendo un conjuro o algo así demasiado difícil para no terminarlo en su momento, fue por eso que no viniste hace unos días con el, ¿no?… este afirmo con la cabeza 

Exacto, mis disculpas mi señor… luzbel pareció asentir satisfecho ante la disculpa ofrecida …Es un demonio menor, pero se que le complacerá tenerle como aliado…

No lo dudo, si es siquiera la mitad de bueno que tú en batalla me daré por bien servido…

No lo dude, mi señor…hasta hace poco se encontraba confinado a la nada por un poderoso conjuro, pero gracias a los magos que tenemos de aliados pude sacarlo de ahí…

Bien, me complacerá que se una a mi ejército, un buen elemento siempre será bien recibido aquí…

Gracias, mi señor… esta aquí mismo esperando ponerse inmediatamente a su servicio y a sus ordenes…

Hazlo pasar…

Dailán… las puertas se abrieron revelando a un joven demonio, la piel cobriza resaltaba entre las marcas oscuras de rayas en el cuerpo esbelto, la platinada cabellera descendiendo por los hombros hasta la mitad del cuerpo, ataviado por los mismos tipos exuberantes de ropas y joyería que Sgalessa usaba 

Levántate…. Ummm… excelente… le examino con ojo critico será un buen elemento, puedo ver un gran poder en el… que maneje una de las comitivas infernales…

Dailán es controlador de hombres lobos, dragos, Grayas, así mismo brillante estratega en batalla y perfecto gladiador en conjuros destructivos… le informo Sgalessa 

Ummm… puede sernos útil con los clanes de lobos que aun no se deciden…

Si nos permite, su majestad… enviare a Dailán a convencer a esos clanes de hombres lobo…

Si, pero que regrese antes de media noche… sabes que tenemos fiesta hoy…

Si, mi señor… yo mismo le acompañare, si me lo permite…

Esta bien… pero regresen a tiempo con la respuesta afirmativa y si no arrasen con todo, sino están con nosotros están en nuestra contra…

Si, mi señor…

Ambos demonios hicieron una fluida reverencia, mientras ambos salían de la habitación del trono, Shawa entraba en ese preciso momento topándose por segundos con los dos demonios. Que al pasar a su lado hicieron una mínima reverencia por cortesía, mas sus movimientos indicaban el mínimo interés en ella. Así mismo los ojos de ambos demonios jamás le miraron con interés por mínimo, cuando esa reacción era habitual en cualquier demonio. Lo que indicaba que no eran cualquier tipo de demonios. Para ninguno de los dos demonios paso desapercibido el interés de shawa sobre Dailán.

¿Quiénes eran, padre?...

Sgalessa y Dailán… dijo automáticamente luzbel ante la demanda de su hija 

¿Sgalessa?... dijo con indudable incredulidad 

Si, es un metamorfo…

Oh… ¿y el otro?... dijo tratando de no sonar interesada 

¿Por qué?... ¿te interesa?... dijo divertido, sabiendo de antemano lo que impulsaba a su hija a preguntar 

Podría ser… además tiene el mismo color de cabello que Sgalessa… eso quiere decir que tiene parentesco…

Estas en lo correcto… es su hermano…

…

Veo que te llamo la atención…

Ummm… lo quiero… dijo como que no quería la cosa, con cierto desden en el tono de su voz 

… levanto una ceja cuestionándole silenciosamente, pero totalmente divertido internamente 

Lo quiero para mí… dijo con un tono caprichosos que solo divirtió aun mas a luzbel 

Veremos… si se desempeña tal como creo que lo hará… tal vez lo piense…

Padre…

Parece ser un buen elemento para la casta real… pero no creo que el este interesado en ti…

Haré que lo este…

Ni siquiera te miro cuando paso por tu lado…

… le lanzo una mirada cargada de enojo 

Que curioso… ¿Qué tendrán esos dos demonios que todos enloquecen a su paso?... dijo con cierto tono de burla 

Padre… la advertencia y molestia en su voz 

Ya veremos… ya veremos… dijo sonriendo divertido ante el enfado de su hija 

---------------------------------

Dejo que la túnica se deslizara por sus hombros revelando su bien formada espalda, dejando ver la poco marcada espalda pese a todas las batallas y entrenamientos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Se arrodillo ante las marcas que se encontraban dibujadas en el suelo de esa habitación, dejo que en su mente se formularan las palabras de los conjuros y hechizos que debía decir, antes de que estos salieran de sus labios en forma de potentes restricciones. Las palabras salieron de sus labios surcando el aire de la habitación.

Unas marcas color plata empezaron a surgir de su espalda, finas y hermosas líneas, creando un dragón alado… además de otras que surgían como zarzas puntiagudas y afiladas alrededor de su cuello, que parecían herir y constreñir la garganta.

Profesor Snape… la grave y modulada voz de pronto murió en su garganta 

…Señor Weasley… hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto dejando pasar a un intruso, que ahora conocía su secreto 

¿Qué es?...

Cierre la puerta… Ron lo hizo mas bien como un acto reflejo mas en si que por la orden …me imagino que sabe que es este hechizo… dijo señalando las marcas en su garganta que ahora parecían brillar con un aura rojiza 

Si… es un hechizo que evita hablar sobre ciertas cosas aun cuando uno quiera decirlas…

Exacto… parece que no es tan tonto como aparenta ser…

Si, pero eso no me extraña… se que tiene cosas que no puede decir…como casi todos los que estamos aquí, incluido yo… pese a todo…

¿entonces?...

Lo que quiero que me explique es por que tiene ese dragón en la espalda…

Para que pregunta, si creo saber que usted ya lo sabe…… dijo mientras un gesto de dolor cubría sus facciones …como se que al igual el suyo sigue en su espalda…

…

Se que no ha venido solo a charlar joven weasley…

sonrió de lado … conoce perfectamente las personas…

Es mi trabajo…

Lo se… entonces sabrá que tampoco puede darme vueltas con la información, así que… ¿el plan seguirá tal como hasta ahora o no?…

Seguirá igual… aunque debo admitir que si angelus no me lo hubiera informado no lo creería… hizo un excelente trabajo con el señor zabini…

… los ojos azules parecieron oscurecerse … era mi deber y el debía cumplir con el suyo…(demás los sacrificios marcaran su vida, y estos serán por su bien pese a todo, como dice su ultima predicción)…

Aun así jamás lo hubiera imaginado de usted…

el simplemente asintió con la cabeza recibiendo el halago como una puñalada, mas no lo dio a notar, así debía ser Bien… con su permiso profesor snape, nos veremos esta noche…

Esta bien… dijo dándole la espalda al joven weasley mientras oía como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, mientras en su mente formulaba un hechizo de sellamiento sobre la puerta para que nadie mas entrara 

¿Qué hacia ronald weasley aquí?... dijo una nueva voz que conocía perfectamente 

Nada que tu debas saber… dijo simplemente 

No sabia que tuvieras uno… dijo señalando el tatuaje en la espalda de severus 

No sabía que debía informarte de ello…

yo también tengo uno, son muy parecidos al que tiene angelus…¿Por qué?...

Esta es una de las cosas que no puedo decirte… dijo mientras las marcas parecían amainar y empezaban a desaparecer de su cuello, así mismo el dragón en su espalda 

….un hechizo de Aptanoums…

Exacto, Creí haber sellado la puerta…

Si, pero quería hablar contigo…

¿tanto como para forzar mi puerta?...

No la forcé, entre justo detrás de weasley, quería agradecerte… dijo mostrando la gema ámbar entre sus dedos 

… le miro receloso 

Gracias…

¿Por qué?… dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería, mientras volvía a cubrir sus hombros con la túnica 

Tu lo sabias…

Si… dijo simplemente evitando decir mas; las marcas oscuras volvieron a cubrir su garganta 

No… logro entenderlo del todo… pero se que es necesario…

Si…lo es…

Confió en ustedes… pero aun así quisiera saber…

Por el momento… es… necesario que sigas así… dijo con esfuerzo, las marcas brillaban en rojo 

… le miro enfadado recuerda que estamos en la misma alianza y defendemos la misma misión…

Es necesario… trato de decir, pero las marcas sangraron 

Calma… prefiero seguir en la ignorancia… solo espero que salga lo mejor posible…

… afirmo con la cabeza 

Solo espero que Angelus sepa lo que hace…

Lo sabe…

Bien… entonces nos veremos luego…

Ujum…

otra vez gracias… dijo por fin saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de si 

…de nada… solo espero que estés dispuesto cuando llegue el momento… susurro mientras acariciaba su adolorida garganta 

----------------------------------------

Las antorchas se alumbraban a su paso, con hermosos fuegos verdes que alumbraban cada roca, cada pendiente o saliente rocoso de la cual estaba conformada la pared de ese lugar. Las incrustaciones de cristales y cuarzos puros sobresalían de la misma tierra regalando destellos multicolores aun cuando estaban en ese lugar subterráneo.

El rose de sus ropajes contra el suelo terroso y el eco de sus pasos sobresalía entre la inmensidad del silencio vació y hueco del lugar. Sonrió en la oscuridad y sus bellos labios adornados con un brillante y sensual carmín se vieron aun mucho más apetecibles de lo que ya eran. El extrínseco pasillo le dio la sensación de lo viejo, de lo antiguo. Ummmm, su amigo, debería limpiar mas seguido o ya de perdida cuando menos invitar a alguien mas seguido, puesto que las telarañas en las paredes y el techo daban fe que en mucho tiempo nadie se había asomado por ahí. Por fin el túnel le dio cabida a un inmenso cuarto circular repleto de polvo y nada mas… gruño molesta como todo el lugar ese no era le excepción en limpieza, miro con frustración hacia las paredes donde habían cientos de venas salientes, todas precian resecas, como si de un verdadero cuerpo se hubiese marchitado entre la tierra y el polvo y se hubiese fosilizado en la roca misma.

¿no podías haber limpiado?... dijo tratando de sonar molesta 

…

oye cuando menos dígnate a estar presente...¿no?... cuando menos por el problema que es venir a visitarte… dijo no exentando su voz de molestia y frustración 

jejeje… resonó el eco a través de las polvorientas paredes 

…grr… ¿es que no podías haber escogido otro lugar donde vivir?... gruño molesta cuando parte de su vestido se ensucio con telarañas y algo de polvo grrrrr… aparécete en este mismo instante…. Grrrr… o te voy a llenar de almas todo el lugar y de las mas parlanchinas y sellare esto para que no puedas salir en un largo tiempo……

No… esto es mas… intimo… resonó la voz nuevamente 

Ya lo creo… íntimamente muerto… dijo con fastidio, desganada mientras una silla parecía materializarse de la nada ya se por que nadie te viene a visitar en tantos siglos…

…

… ¬¬…

Okay… en la roca empezó a formarse un rostro, seguidamente del cuerpo aun incrustado en la roca ¿contenta?...

Se buen anfitrión y dame algo… dijo enfuruñada, mirando la decadente imagen de viejo con barba que presentaba su amigo 

Jejeje… ¿mejor?... de la nada se materializo una mesa perfectamente servida, con copas repletas de un liquido espeso y oscuro 

Mejor… dijo disfrutando del espeso liquido que se deslizo por el finísimo cristal cortado de la copa …ahora a los negocios…

Siempre los negocios… dijo por fin desprendiéndose de la roca con la apariencia de un hombre de mas de cien años, de larguisima barba y ropajes antiguos 

Te cambias, ¿si?... odio esa apariencia tuya… dijo con desden apenas mirando por el rabillo del ojo la apariencia de su viejo amigo 

Okay, okay…. ¿ya?... dijo derrotado ante la contundente amenaza de su amiga, su cuerpo empezó a rejuvenecer en segundos, su cuerpo recupero la apariencia de un hombre joven de largos cabellos negros lisos amarrados en un listón rojo haciendo juego con sus ropajes carmín, resaltando la blanquísima piel y los brillantes ojos negros 

Te vino a ver…¿no?... dijo levantando una ceja, mientras admiraba nuevamente la apariencia que siempre había conocido de su amigo 

¿de que hablas?... dijo haciéndose el desentendido, mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba una copa con ese liquido oscuro 

No te hagas el desentendido… le dijo tajante, empezando a molestarse 

Jijijiji… rió divertido ante el enfado de su amiga, le encantaba hacerla rabiar 

Suéltalo… ¿Qué te pidió?...

Pues veras… pareció meditar las frases que iba a decir durante unos segundos pero …es un secretito…

Mira… una venita bastante exaltada sobresalió de su bella frente a mi no me des largas… o voy a hacer algo bonito con esa bonita cara tuya… le miro estrechando los ojos, revelando que su amenaza podía cumplirla en cualquier segundo si el seguía jugando con su paciencia 

… la mirada asesina de su amiga, podía ser temible en ocasiones como esas, trago fuertemente 

Además tu no puedes hacer nada sin mi consentimiento… dijo suspicaz, calmando el enojo sabiendo que tenia todas las de ganar …y lo mas seguro es que lo necesites…

… pues la verdad si… jejeje…

Suéltalo… mientras limpias…yo te escucho…… dijo con total desfachatez mientras subía los elegantes y delicados pies sobre un lindo taburete de terciopelo negro 

¿Qué, me vas a poner a limpiar mi propia casa?... dijo incrédulo ante la desfachatez de su compañera 

Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta…

…¬¬ mala…

Vamos apúrate… que tienes mucho que limpiar…

No quiero… TT TT….

Ya, ya… hizo un movimiento de muñecas y ahora el brillante y apuesto chronos se encontraba vestido por un curioso delantal de animas animadas que se cambiaban a cada segundo por una nueva, un paliacate de florcitas muy cursi sobre su bonita cabeza y un plumero y trapo para limpiar en sus manos …empieza y cuéntame todo lo que te dijo…

TTTT… suspiro, Damatrea podía ser muy autoritaria con el Okay… veras…solo necesito tu permiso para el lugar y momento justo…

-------------------------

Demasiado tiempo, demasiados minutos que se sumaban y restaban en un remolino interminable, que parecía desbordado en tan solo segundos más que realmente eran horas y están pasaban tan rápido que nadie parecía notarlo. O tal vez si, pero los preparativos por parte de ambos bandos eran interminables y exhaustivos, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Las sensaciones y miedos se entrelazaban a la realidad, haciendo desesperadamente imposible el siquiera respirar. La tensión en el aire era palpable, asfixiante, y tan constante y agobiante que parecía ejercer una presión invisible e increíble en cada uno tensionando y poniendo al limite cada una de las decisiones tomadas con anterioridad y las que aun estaban por tomarse a partir de ellas.

El brillante astro empezó a morir entre el horizonte, dejando su ultimo aliento como caprichosos colores anaranjados y violáceos mientras la oscuridad empezaba a invadir, no solo el lugar sino las almas de todos. Desde ese momento el tiempo corrió de manera diferentes para cada uno, no importaba bandos o ideologías, la verdad empezaba a revelarse y a cada segundo, cada minuto esta se hacia mas evidente, de manera fría y letal para todos…

Desde ese momento las acciones determinarían lo eventos y finales de esa noche…

Desde ese momento el reloj empezó a avanzar de manera diferente para todos.

La vida y la muerte empezaban a jugar su partido de ajedrez milenario y solo uno ganaría…

De alguna forma u otra…

**Mansión Inffernati…**

**Sala de juntas…**

**11:30 P. M…**

ya casi es la hora… les recordó la voz calmada y joven de Dailán 

lo se… le siguió mientras acababa de terminar el vino tinto que se extendía en unas hermosas copas de cristal oscuro …¿estas seguro de hacer esto?...

si…

se que duele, pero mas duele odiar eternamente…

…

¿recuerdas mi última predicción?...

Si… "los sacrificios marcaran el sendero de tu vida"…eso fue lo que dijiste…¿no?...

Exacto… mas nunca te especifique que esos sacrificios debían ser tuyos… ¿verdad?...

¿estas diciendo que?... dijo comprendiendo todo de golpe, odio y amor convergiendo en un mismo lugar 

Sip… dijo simplemente, después de eso ambos se quedaron callados; uno asimilando todo y el otro sintiéndose algo culpable por haber omitido eso a propósito 

¿por que?...

Así debía ser…así lo decidió él por ti…

¿listos para el show?... dijo entrando de improvisto Alexander cortando la conversación de golpe, luciendo un uniforme monumental, escarlata y de capa negra como la mas oscura noche, haciendo resaltar mas su hermoso cabello 

Podría ser… dijo con voz misteriosa y profunda Sgalessa como si en verdad estuviera considerando esa posibilidad, mientras alisaba intangibles arrugas de su uniforme igual al de Alex, solo con la diferencia que joyas exóticas y una banda de seda bordada adornaban sobre este, atravesando el torso con brillantes negros y platas 

¿no me digas que te estas acobardando?... dijo no sin cierta socarronería en su voz 

¿yo?...nunca en la vida… dijo con total burla ante el pelirrojo 

Bien… entonces hagámoslo según el plan trazado…

Okay… respondieron ambos 

Es hora de que el show llegue a su clímax y pronto final… dijo con voz segura mientras una sonrisa traviesa y maligna adornaba sus bellas facciones 

**Mansión Potter…**

**Capilla del Consuelo…**

**11:30 P. M…**

Se acomodo mejor la túnica oscura, sencilla sin ningún tipo de adorno en esta, lo suficientemente ligera para correr, pero lo suficientemente abrigadora para el frió de la noche que empezaba a cubrirlo todo con su insinuante estela. Miro nuevamente hacia el altar donde el cuerpo de draco descansaba inerte, eterno, etéreo como un ángel precioso e inmaculado, con sus hermosas alas extendidas en todo su esplendor. Como el hubiera gustado tener también ahí el cuerpo del otro draco, pero este se había desvanecido, como cruel recordatorio de una parte draco que jamás volvería. Faltaban pocos minutos para que todo diera inicio, suspiro con cierto aire de nerviosismo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se viera en batalla y tal vez no fuera la ultima, pero ahora mas que nunca sus sentidos se encontraban a mil. Elevo nuevamente una plegaria, no por el, sino por todos los que ahora le acompañaban y tal vez nunca volviera a ver, eran demasiados para recordar y tal vez para olvidar, aun así pidió por que no hubiesen demasiadas muertes innecesarias. Se acomodo la túnica por bueno la verdad no sabia por que vez iba esta vez, se inclino ante el pedestal y dejo un suave beso en los labios inertes, que por el hechizo se mantenían aun extrañamente calidos, para que a continuación el cuerpo fuera cubierto por un fino manto bordado semitransparente de delicada seda resguardando así el cuerpo. Mientras se levantaba se detuvo para contemplar mejor lo que dejaba ahí mismo.

¿crees que todo esto saldrá bien?... dijo con voz monótona tratando de vislumbrar un futuro que parecía no augurar nada bueno 

…¿la verdad o una mentira piadosa?... le sonó demasiado sarcástico para su gusto aunque con un tinte de burla que jamás había escuchado jamás 

Ya me parecía demasiado bueno… la ironía remarcando sus palabras 

Jum… bufo aparentando irritación 

Pensé que responderías con algo sarcástico como "como voy a saber" o simplemente no me responderías… dijo con tono divertido y algo sarcástico 

Que gracioso… sonó resentida la voz mas tratando de sonar sarcástica en todo momento 

Ya vamos… tenemos cosas que hacer…

…

Disculpa… dijo arrepentido ante la falta de contestación, esperando que así se solucionara 

Nahh… esta bien… vamos… aun tenemos muchas cosas por concluir…

Emprendió nuevamente su camino con paso apesumbrado hacia la salida, a pasos de salir, se detuvo y con un movimiento de manos hizo que la capilla se quedara en penumbras, iluminada apenas por tenues y agonizantes reflejos de pálida luna que también parecía ya agonizar entre los ventanales protegidos por las elegantes y finos cortinajes, dejo que su ultima sonrisa muriera en ese lugar santo, antes de salir y sellar las puertas con su magia.

**Castillo de Luzbel…**

**Ejércitos demoníacos…**

**11:45 P. M…**

La impaciencia y la tensión se reflejaban en los miles rostros de criaturas deseosas de combatir, de ver la sangre del enemigo derramarse y alimentar con ella a la tierra misma. El momento cumbre llego cuando los dirigentes de los batallones infernales hicieron cato de presencia integrando rápida y eficientemente cada una de sus cuadrillas. Más esto no paro ahí, sino con la llegada del propio soberano de los infiernos, la exaltación y adrenalina se dejo fluir como caudal desbordado, dándole la bienvenida entre gruñidos de aceptación y vítores de armas y voces.

la hora ha llegado… nuestro momento triunfal esta por llegar… dijo con voz fuerte y llena de confianza …seremos los amos y señores del mundo… así que ahora vayan y arrasen con todo… finalizo mientras una sonrisa macabra y siniestra adornaba sus regeneradas facciones 

**11:45 P. M….**

**En las afueras de la mansión potter…**

El gran ejército conformado por todo tipo de criaturas esperaba en silencio, entornados por las diferentes sombras de la noche turbia que empezaba a amainar. El silencio sepulcral del lugar daba tiento a la situación que se avecinaba, todos, magos y criaturas en solemne silencio ante los que ahora serian los verdaderos regentes y focos de la batalla, las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron revelando una luz repentina, envolviendo a todos los presentes pero mas contorneando los que ya se mantenían en el quicio de esta. Miro con sus ojos verdes más allá de lo que todos podían admirar y por primera vez en este tiempo pudo sentir lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Las túnicas oscuras dieron paso a los que parecían un pequeño batallón o escolta. Con paso decidido se adelanto unos escalones aun quedando a vista de todos, dumbledore y todos los demás le acompañaron. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, mas este pareció desaparecer ante las primeras palabras que dumbledore le dirigió a todos los presentes.

el momento se acerca… y con el un instante que tal vez no perdura mucho en las memorias de los que hoy aquí estamos reunidos… todos estamos concientes de lo que pasa y por ello nos reunimos aquí… por eso mismo en que la hora final se acerca elevemos una plegaria silenciosa ante las muertes que esto nos traerá, puesto que tal vez en un instante mas ya no sea necesario… ante lo inevitable… aquí en la tierra donde nuestra sangre alimentara nuestras batallas y nuestras esperanzas… todos en reverencial silencio postraron una rodilla en la tierra y bajaron la cabeza en silenciosa plegaria por las almas que se perderían o las propias … dejemos la misericordia y la duda aquí… aquí donde hemos de partir y volver… es aquí donde recuperaremos nuestra alma o la dejaremos para siempre… y si como de un hechizo se tratase miles de lucecitas diminutas empezaron a abandonar los cuerpos de los presentes, como interminables cadenas de luces intermitentes para fundirse en el bosque, en los árboles, en las rocas y en cualquier cosa que estuviese ahí … ahora es la hora final, levantaos… y como si de un ejercito bien conformado se tratase todos los hicieron al unísono, de la nada miles de capas color esmeralda cubrieron los cuerpos de los combatientes o en su defecto de listones color esmeralda, como distintivo para no errar en la batalla 

saben el plan… dijo con voz de mando …a sus posiciones….

**Diez minutos…**

El lugar del enfrentamiento; lugar neutral donde dos mundos convergen o decidieron para este lugar ser el lugar o punto de ruptura, donde la vida y la muerte se decide. Por un lado las puertas de los cielos a sus espaldas, por el otro el imponente castillo de luzbel.

El bien y el mal en claro contraste, las dimensiones convergentes por ambas partes, donde la carta abierta ha sido dada y la suerte ha sido echada. Dos ejércitos en igualdad de condiciones.

**Ocho minutos…**

Los últimos combatientes por ambos bandos se perfilan, las barreras se imponen, los músculos tensos y las armas se predisponen…

Las miradas fijas, el valor latente, y la nota última de un extraño vals que parece haberse roto…

El ejercito de luzbel se prepara un inmenso mar de capas color carmesí inunda la visión, a sus espaldas dragones rojos parecen impacientes y lanzan llamaradas al viento ante la tardanza, pero no, aun no es tiempo…

Los dragones blancos no se quedan atrás, sus llamaradas zafiro atraviesan los aires dejando como advertencia la indudable fuerza de sus ataques…

Todo parece equilibrado, al parecer los dragones negros se mantuvieron fuera de la batalla, puesto que no se les ve por ningún lado, pero no deben confiarse, no cuando la batalla esta a apunto de empezar.

**Seis minutos…**

La tensión en el aire parece ser cortada con cada movimiento involuntario en cada bando, los principales representantes de cada bando se han puesto a la cabeza, como dirigentes absolutos, como extravagantes figurines en la inmensidad de capas iguales por ambos bandos…

La grandiosa y magnifica señora Kukulcán se yergue en toda su magnificencia, a sus francos otras serpientes menores le hacen escolta, mostrando la postura de alerta y advertencia…

**Cuatro minutos…**

Y como cántico al cielo, los cielos empiezan a dejar su oscuridad para empezara colorearse, con extraña luz, con extraña paz, aun cuando la media noche no debe estar inundada de luz sino oscuridad, mas aun así los cielos se mantienen estáticos como en batalla eterna entre los nubarrones oscuros y los rayos que empiezan a surgir entre un interminable canto o grito que empieza a escucharse, todos lo sabe, esta a punto de comenzar, todo esta dispuesto, solo faltan ciertas piezas, solo ciertas jugadas y las cartas estarán echadas.

**Dos minutos…**

Las campanadas en algún lugar empiezan a sonar, tal vez en alguna capilla del mundo mágico empiezan a sonar las últimas campanadas del día donde la realidad, lo divino y lo maligno empiezan a converger…

**Doce…**

La tensión se hizo aun más presente que nunca…

Escucho el gruñir y el escueto silencio de las formas elegantes y oscuras de los felinos que comenzaban a presionar su territorio…

**Once…**

Apretó la varita entre sus dedos aun metida entre los pliegues de las túnicas…

**Diez…**

Fijo la mirada en su único objetivo por el momento…

**Nueve…**

Este le devolvió la mirada con suficiencia malograda…

**Ocho…**

Aparto la mirada, para enfocarse en los que a su lado formaban una cuadrilla…

**Siete…**

Ron le devolvió la mirada, pudo ver que aun en esas piscinas azules el dolor seguía cada uno de sus pensamientos…

Mas aun en ellos empezaba a nacer una determinación que pocas veces le había visto, además mismo de un profundo e insondable vació, como un profundo y desgarrante secreto que se extendía y Empezaba a emerger por sus ojos, algo como un sentimiento confuso de ensordecedor fuerza y de gran resignamiento, algo que la hacia ver aun mas como si en verdad algo mas escondiera que ni el mismo lograra entender del todo…

**Seis…**

Vio a pansy quien se encontraba tensa, pero confiada al lado de hermione mientras ambas fijaban su mirada en los obstáculos para lograr su fin. Ambas tan diferentes pero ciertamente parecidas, meticulosas y ordenadas y de un racionamiento rápido y lógico, además de un proteccionismo que rayaba en lo obsesivo…

Todo con buena intención…

**Cinco…**

Supo que a sus espaldas se encontraban dos grandes hombres…

Su padrino sirius, que miraba fijamente hacia donde las manadas de hombres lobos estaban, no podía verlo, pero sabía que ahí estaba el objetivo principal de su padrino…

Y su suegro, o casi…

Severus…

Que tenía el mismo objetivo que el, matarlo hasta que no quedara nada…

Ambos detrás de el como si centinelas guardianes se tratasen…

Hombres por los que daría la vida sin pensarlo al igual que todos a los que conocía y había llegado a apreciar en su vida…

**Cuatro…**

Dejo que sus últimos pensamientos fueran hacia su amado y a su hijo…

Que su amor y su confianza llenara los vacíos que ahora necesitaba llenar…

Que donde quiera que estuviese la otorgase la fuerza y la victoria, para que así la muerte no le supiera tentadora en esos momentos y en ningún otro…

**Tres…**

Vio como los centauros tomaban sus posiciones como primer contingente de ataque, a sus espaldas pudo escuchar el sonido de miles alas al tomar vuelo, supo que los caballeros águilas tomaban sus posiciones, el lugar se empezó a llenar de fragancias dulces e incitadoras y supo que las hadas, las ninfas y los veelas empezaban a tomar sus puesto y formas de ataque…

**Dos…**

Suspiro fuertemente, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por un segundo, no mas mientras sacaba la varita de sus túnicas…

Las alas de los Ángeles, blancas e inmaculadas surgieron como un espectro brillante e inmaculado de las espaldas de los combatientes…

Las alas oscuras, siniestras pero hermosas también adornaron las espaldas de los combatientes contrarios, como fiel recordatorio que simplemente no eran solo vidas las que se jugaban en ese momento, sino el equilibrio mismo…

**Uno…**

Abrió los ojos, dejando ver el último resquicio de humanidad que empezaba a desaparecer ante la mirada de todos.

Que la magia y la fuerza nos den la victoria… así sea….. dijo levantando su varita frente a sus sienes, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Como esperando que todo lo dicho fuese una preedición bien aventurada 

Así sea… repitieron así mismo los presentes en un mantra silencioso 

**Cero…**

Después el grito de guerra estallo….


	30. Chapter 30

N/A: perdonen el atraso pero ultimamente el sistema no me habia dejado subir el capitulo y bueno ha sido un show disculpen el atraso he tratado de subir este capitulo desde el sabado pero bueno no se ha podido jejej, por cierto ya tengo 22 años, y huiii tratatre de subir pronto los capi que faltan, recuerden que ya solo faltan cuatro para terminar, agradezco enormemente todos los comentarios acerca del fic, en verdad me sirven de mucho y disculpen si no esta bien escrito o algo, la verdad es que nunca piuedo darle una segunda repasada para ver si esta bien o no jejej, es que soy muy tardon pa escribir y bueno ya se imaginara, asi q mil disculpas jejeje bueno a los nuestro espero les guste el capitulo...

atte..

elfo agua crystal

Capitulo XXX:

Ten Esperanza, Yo Estaré Contigo Siempre…

Sintió en el rose de dos maldiciones a los costados de su rostro, fuerza, poder y energía. Supo que si esas le hubieran tocado tal vez no lo hubiese contado, mas sabía de antemano que solo eran advertencias, lo sabia, había unos cuantos límites antes de llegar a su objetivo final. Y el iba a quitarlos de su camino lo mas pronto posible, miro a su costado izquierdo por el rabillo del ojo, vio como hermione y pansy avanzaban entre poderosas maldiciones hacia sus objetivos predestinados, cumpliendo así con las primeras fases del plan. Hizo lo mismo con el costado derecho; ron y los demás mantenían una fuerte e igualitaria pelea de hechizos y maldiciones contra varios magos que les obstruían el paso. Vio a su primer obstáculo entre las batallas sostenidas entre bestias y criaturas. Los dragones blancos liderados por Fastus enzarzados entre ataques de fuegos y zarpas asesinas. Elfos, veelas, hadas, orcos, trolls, enanos, centauros y hombres lobos hiriéndose con sus garras, con sus poderes, ejerciendo y limitando dominio. Causando la caída y la muerte del enemigo en ambos bandos.

Avanzo con paso lento, quitando de su camino a quien se le pusiera en el camino con fluidos y certeros movimientos de varita. Sus ojos fijos en una sola persona que al igual que el hacia lo mismo quitando de su camino a quien se le atravesase, solo, y solamente para llegar hacia su oponente.

Bienvenido Elegido… dijo con desden mientras se acomodaba mejor el uniforme carmesí

… igual, señor de las sombras, Rimada…

Quinto al mando de las huestes infernales… te falto decir…

La verdad es que me pareció demasiado largo… y la verdad no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas… así que lo diré de a una… te quitas o te quito…

Me quitas…

Okay…

-------------------------------

Aspiro profundamente, la verdad es que no se encontraba del todo bien, había hecho un esfuerzo bastante grande y más en su estado. Su poder aun se encontraba drenado y no podía usarlo del todo pese ha haberlo recuperado un poco. Lo cual le hacia tener que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor que normalmente no le hubiera requerido mas que un pestañeo. Miro hacia el frente, su obra, miles de cuerpos de lo que hacia apenas unos minutos habían sido la segunda hueste infernal, compuesta por demonios casi puros, con los demonios de mas alto nivel después de la hueste primera comandada ahora por Miliardo, en la ausencia de Alima, segundo a mando después del mismísimo luzbel, que ya sabia luzbel; había sido asesinado por el enemigo. Bueno, el caso era que el había puesto fin a esta hueste, no sin ser un poco herido en el proceso pero por lo menos ya había eliminado un obstáculo, aunque lo mas seguro es que Luzbel ya hubiese notado la desaparición de poder de esa hueste. Debía ser cauteloso, de seguro mandaba a alguien para averiguar que le había sucedido, aun no debía dar a notar que esto había sucedido, no, no antes de terminar de ejecutar su parte del plan. Para estos momentos las otras dos partes del plan deberían estarse ejecutando. Con dos movimientos de muñecas y algo de su poder hizo desparecer cualquier indicio de lo que había sucedido ahí.

Camino tratando de alejarse, podía sentir que unos magos- demonios se acercaban para verificar que había sucedido. Sus heridas habían amainado bastante pero no estaban del todo curadas, debía ocultarse, estaba en eso cuando sorpresivamente fue tomado de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento fue halado hacia el suelo, esperaba recibir el duro golpe contra el suelo, mas un fuerte brazo le sostuvo evitando así el golpe contra el suelo, mientras que la otra mano le tapaba la boca para evitar cualquier sonido.

shusss… silencio… logro escuchar muy cerca de su oreja, sintió como un cuerpo parecido al suyo le cubría con la capa negra volviéndoles invisibles en la oscuridad de la noche

… sintió como los magos- demonios se acercaban y seguían de largo hacia el lugar donde estaban escondidos

Ya se fueron… dijo mientras cautelosamente quitaba la mano de los labios

Si…

Debes tener mas cuidado…

…no necesito que me ayuden… … dijo enfuruñado

Como digas…

¿Qué haces aquí?...

Pensé que podrías necesitarme…

¬¬…

No debo subestimarte nuevamente… le miro contrariado … haz hecho bien tu parte… vamos… aun nos resta mucho por hacer…

Lo se… ¿Dónde esta?...

En este momento debe estarse enfrentando con la tercera hueste…

Debemos ir con el… Shawa puede causarle problemas…

Si… adelántate tú, yo todavía tengo algo que hacer…

Pero… trato de rebatir mas una mirada fue suficiente para que supiera que nada le haría cambiar de idea esta bien… te veo allá…

---------------------------------

Dejo que las dos maldiciones surcaran los suelos levantando y rompiendo en miles de fragmentos todo a su paso, principalmente al enemigo, vio como de lleno estas impactaban sobre sus oponentes y los deshacían en miles de fragmentos. Sonrió, ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, se acomodo mejor la capa, de la nada una maldición rozó su costado provocándole casi una herida sino fuera por sus rápidos reflejos que el hicieron reaccionar al instante provocando solo algunos cortes en las puntas de la capa. Miro a su costado, quien era el que le había lanzado la maldición, con deleite comprobó que era quien estaba buscando.

veo que eres fuerte….

Un halago proviniendo de ti… dejando claro su ironía en cada silaba que salía de sus labios, mientras una mueca arrogante agraciaba mas sus facciones

Je, pero de aquí no pasas…

Veremos… tengo como único objetivo; eliminarte…

¿en serio?... eso me lo dejaste claro antes, aunque no pudiste demostrármelo antes… pero me dejaste un buen recordatorio… dijo con cinismo mientras sus dedos delineaban unas feas y profundas heridas en su rostro

entonces, no perdamos tiempo…

¿magia o combate?...

¿me das a elegir?...pero que privilegio… dijo con cargada ironía

Serás el privilegiado de conocer mis habilidades…

Entiendo… dijo haciendo una remarcada floritura con total burla hacia su contrincante entonces combate…

es mejor verte sufrir hasta el final lentamente…

Estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Quieres el liderazgo, pelea por el…

No quiero el liderazgo, a mi solo me interesa un lobo y sabes cual es….

En ese caso, pelea por el…

Con todo gusto… los ojos brillaron de forma antinatural, de los oscuros cabellos ahora crecidos hacia la mitad de la espada empezaron a sobresalir dos montículos oscuros que poco a poco adquirieron la forma de puntiagudas orejas, sus rasgos aunque aun humanos adquirieron aun mas rasgos lobunos, las garras y los incisivos crecieron dejando claro su verdadero origen

Pensaba aun que esta herida me la habías hecho con tu magia, ahora puedo ver que no… dijo con burla tratando de esconder su total asombro ante la transformación de su oponente no sabia que existieran otros semipuros como yo…

Ya vez que no… mi padre nacido de hombres lobos; era un mago lobo de casta real y mi madre una sangre pura, una bruja de larga familia mágica, así que de alguna forma soy mago de sangre pura y un lobo de casta real o semi puro como dices tu…/veamos, aquí yo manejo dos tipos de hombre lobo: los que son infectados o mordidos y así convertidos en hombre lobo, sin raciocinio, con una gran sed de sangre y furia subordinados en contadas ocasiones por los de sangre real o al lobo mayor y los que lo son por nacimiento, que tienen padres de un antiguo linaje de lupinos, con raciocinio y de transformación total o parcial a voluntad con o sin luna/

No pensé que aun existieran…

Te recuerda algo el linaje Clabk…

No hubo descendientes… dijo con total seguridad o tratando de tenerla

Estas viendo al ultimo… dijo divertido mientras una sonrisa altanera se instalaba en sus labios

No puede ser… dijo totalmente incrédulo, mas comprendiéndolo de pronto, como un flash un anagrama…

Inteligente… dijo con sorna

Maldito seas… le gruño molesto

Prepárate, por que no pienso dejarte ni un hueso ileso…

Jajajaja rió de forma nerviosa tratando de ocultar cierto estremecimiento que empezaba a recorrer su columna … eso ya lo veremos…

…… sonrió, dejando entrever sus afilados y muy desarrollados caninos en su blanca dentadura, sus ojos brillaron con un brillo travieso y divertido, ya se esperaba eso y eso le hizo sonreír aun mas

-------------------------------------------------

Corrieron por los intrincados pasillos, habían logrado entrar a la fortaleza según tenían entendido las defensas serian poco así que o único a lo debían atenerse era al espectrograma que les señalaba las posibles ubicaciones y así mismo el tiempo que no debían sobrepasar para realizar esta misión. Debían ser rápidas mientras la lucha se desarrollaba, además ellas tenían un papel importante en ese juego llamado guerra así que debían ejecutar el plan y volver. Miraron a ambos lados esperando que en cualquier segundo lograran emboscarles o detectar su presencia ahí.

¿Qué dice el espectrograma?... ¿hacia donde vamos?... dijo pansy mientras veía en ambas direcciones sosteniendo su varita en alto por si algún enemigo llegaba para cerrarles el paso

… extendió un cristal octagonal sobre su mano, al instante unas luces multicolores reflejando el espectro del lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento como un mapa transparente … por la derecha….

¿estas segura?… dijo viendo de reojo como al parecer la dirección indicada llevaba hacia lo que parecía la parte principal de la fortaleza aunque mas bien parecían los calabozos o algo así, además podía ver a la lejanía que habían varias sombras de criaturas custodiando la entrada

Todo parece indicar que si… dijo viendo la consternación de su compañera

Bueno, ya que… dijo decidida mientras se arremangaba bien la túnica haciendo sobresalir la varita y la costosísima túnica color púrpura entre los elegantes brazaletes de oro y rubí

¿y eso?... dijo con cierto tono entre divertido e incrédulo

Para cualquier ocasión es mejor estar siempre presentable…jejeje… le sonrió guiñándole un ojo coquetamente

… solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras de sus labios salía una sonrisa divertida

Vamos es hora…

Okay… el profesor snape ya debe estar en el lugar indicado…

Esperemos que si o sino esto va a doler mucho…

…

-------------------------------

Según lo planeado la tercera hueste debería estar frente a el, pero no había nada, solo las puertas abiertas de par en par del castillo de luzbel. Eso para nada le traía buenos presentimientos. Algo andaba muy mal en ese preciso momento, esto no estaba de acuerdo al plan. Miro como sus acompañantes le miraban como dudando que hacer. Mas no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, sendas columnas de fuego apareciendo de la nada y ellos como objetivo. les dieron las pautas de que no se encontraban tan solos como creían en un principio.

bienvenidos… al lugar de su muerte…

bonita entrada… dijo con tono socarrón

seremos sus oponentes… dijo divertida la demonio refiriéndose a la gran cantidad de demonios que componían esa hueste …soy Shawane… dijo una demonio de tez morena, brillantes ojos claros y cuerpo con tremendas atribuciones …sustituta al mando de la tercera hueste en ausencia de mi señora Shawa…

…(maldición esto no estaba en el plan… ¿Dónde demonios esta?... esto complica las cosas)…y si no es mucha indiscreción, me puedes decir donde esta tu señora…

Eso es algo que no tienen por que importarte mago…

Puede que no, pero ya que esta es la tercera hueste debe estar comandada por la señora shawa y no una sustituta… dijo con desden tratando de que su nueva maniobra resultara, debía sacar donde estaba shawa a cualquier precio

Soy tan capaz como mi señora… además ella esta atendiendo asuntos mas importantes…

¿Mas importantes que comandar su propia hueste?… ja…¿en una guerra?….ja…si como no…

Si, como detener a tus compañeros que ya se encentran dentro del castillo…

… eso si lo tomo por sorpresa e involuntariamente lo reflejo en su rostro o eso fue lo que le dio a notar a Shawane

Exacto, o es que pensaban que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta que iban a por el huevo... iluso jajajaja… los ojos de la demonio brillaron en regocijo y maldad sabiendo que había dado en el clavo

No se de que hablas… dijo tratando de aparentar y seguir con el plan al parecer no se habían complicado las cosas demasiado así que el plan seguía tal y como lo haban acordado

Mátenlos que no quede ni uno solo… nuestra señora se complacerá con nosotros cuando le entreguemos sus cabezas como presentes…

…(eso es lo que tu piensas…)… sus labios curvaron una sonrisa imperceptible, lo cual de momento descoloco y enfureció a su oponente la cual interpreto que se estaba burlando d ella

-------------------------------

Vio con algo de macabro placer como los basiliscos comandados por la gran Kukulcán terminaban de devorar a los restos de lo que había sido una cuadrilla de demonios. A sus pies Rimada el general al mando de esta cuadrilla yacía inerte con grandes heridas que parecían deformar su cuerpo en macabras posiciones. No se sorprendió al no sentir ni el más mínimo sentimiento ante el macabro espectáculo, su lado mas controlado y calculador se encontraba al mando ahora.

nunca espere ver que disfrutaras algo así… harry pudo percibir el claro tinte de sarcasmo

¿que esperabas?…

Realmente…

Solo falta que me digas que no es un apropiado comportamiento para un arcángel…

No… por el contrario…

Umm… frunció el ceño en sospecha

Okay… no del todo… pero para ti esta bien…

Eso esta mejor…

Si tú lo dices…

No preguntes entonces sino quieres oír respuestas…

….

La carcajada cristalina reverbero entre el murmullo de la batalla, miro hacia el frente y sonrió de manera mordaz, frente a el se empezaban a arremolinar varias cuadrillas de hadas oscuras, ninfas, trolls, cerragregs y uno que otro duende. Se acomodo el cuello de la túnica quitándose el imperceptible polvo. A sus espaldas los guerreros águilas, los jaguar, los veelas, los basiliscos siendo montados por elfos guerreros que a tenían listas sus armas para el ataque y cerrando este circulo la grandiosa Kukulcán enseñando los gigantescos colmillos. Y más allá de ese tumulto pudo ver a su principal objetivo, si esta iba a ser una muy buena batalla.

---------------------------------

Sonrió divertido viendo como una gran cantidad de hombres lobos yacían a sus pies entre aturdidos, inconcientes y otros muy pocos yacían inertes en el campo de batalla. Frente a el aun se encontraban rezagados algunos que viendo su gran poder no habían podido evitar poner algo de distancia entre ellos como mero instinto de supervivencia. Ante el, un muy irritado Carlo miraba como todos sus subordinados habían caído a manos de Sirius, por lo visto había subestimado demasiado su poder.

mira que estoy de buenas… ríndete y tú castigo será benévolo…

si… claro… dijo con remarcada ironía

si así lo deseas… entonces mejor pelea conmigo en vez de mandar a tus subordinados…

¿y que tendría eso de divertido?...

..bastardo… mascullo empezando a cansarse de ese jueguito … aunque de nada te servirá, seguirán cayendo ante mi…

Eso puedo verlo… aunque… un brillo maligno se apodero de sus facciones

… sirius sintió un mal presentimiento recorrer su espina e irse incrementando como un vacío en su estomago

Remus por que no le das una buena pelea a tu amigo…

El lobo de pelaje dorado dio varios pasos hacia el frente obedeciendo la orden, poniéndose en guardia, erizando el brillante pelaje y enseñando los dientes en una pose furiosa. Sirius le miro por algunos segundos sockeado, para luego recomponer su pose rápidamente para evitar cualquier ataque.

bien veamos que tal te va… jejejejeje

...¿por que crees que no podré con el?.. dijo tratando de aparentar seguridad …he estado en casi todas sus transformaciones y se como calmarlo…

No lo se…pero presiento que será divertido verlo… además puedo asegurarte que el estado en el que esta no es ni remotamente parecido al de las transformaciones…pero mejor no te digo mas, será divertido que tu lo compruebes… ¡remus ataca!...

Sirius centro sus ojos en la mirada color oro, la cual parecía despedir odio e indiferencia hacia el, le vio prepararse para atacarle, sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando remus se abalanzo contra el con la clara intención de morderle o algo peor, esquivo los ataques huyendo con rapidez sin siquiera pensar en mover la varita para lanzarle el mas mínimo hechizo o utilizar sus poderes agudizados de lobo. Si seguía así solo conseguiría cansarse, sintió como le ardía en brazo, remus le había lanzado un zarpazo y había logrado lastimarle también sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna ya que esta también había sido herida pero en mayor gravedad. Sintió como las heridas comenzaban a mermar sus fuerzas aun así peleo por mantenerse en pie mas un fuerte golpe por parte de remus le hizo caer sobre una rodilla.

ves… dijo con tono burlón mientras remus volvía hacia el y esta acariciaba el dorado pelaje …buen chico…

ja…

veo que aun tienes fuerzas para reír, aunque sabes remus es una excelente espécimen… paseo sus dedos por el sueva pelaje mientras remus sumiso recibía la caricia

cállate bastardo… dijo con rabia contenida no muy apropiadamente

mírate derrotado por un simple hombre lobo… aunque no puedo culparte no es cualquier hombre lobo…

quítale las manos de encima… dijo completamente celoso

pero que divertido… serás bendecido con una muerte rápida a garras de tu amado o diría colmillos jejeje… ¿no crees que es la mejor forma de morir?...

púdrete maldito idiota…

remus mata… dijo mientras centraba sus ojos en la mirada ámbar, tomado por el mentón el hocico del hombre lobo …destrózale el cuello…

Remus pareció asentir y dio un paso decidido hacia donde sirius se encontraba con una rodilla al suelo. Sirius sonrío irónicamente, él venia a rescatar a remus e iba a morir bajo sus garras. Bueno por lo menos sabría que lo intento, cerro los ojos esperando el ataque final, el cual nunca llego.

¡ARGGGGG!...

Remus… vio asombrado como el hombre lobo de pelaje dorado en vez de atacarle había cambiado su ataque en ultimo momento y ahora  
Carlo lucia con unas muy feas y grandes heridas que rebanaban de tajo a tajo el cuello

… en un segundo remus tomo su forma humana …¿en verdad creías que iba a matar a sirius, Carlo?...

Me engañaste… dijo con dificultad sintiendo como su vida poco a poco fluía por el liquido vital en la heridas en su garganta

Es una guerra… dijo simplemente …además soy un arcángel… ¿en verdad crees que podrías controlar mis actos?...

Debí saberlo… dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban

¿estas bien?... pregunto remus dirigiéndose hacia sirius que le miraba inmóvil sin atinar hacer nada

He estado peor… dijo por fin quitando peso a las heridas, la tensión y la culpa silenciosa que parecía sentirse, aun cuando estas habían sido provocadas por el mismo remus

Lo se… sonrió con un ápice de diversión y tristeza en sus rasgos, mientras bajaba la mirada no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada aun sabiendo que sirius le perdonaba todo lo que había hecho por el bien de la guerra, sintiéndose culpable por el deplorable estado en que sirius se encontraba por no haber querido enfrentarle o lastimarle. sabiéndolo aun cuando sirius no había dicho nada al respecto

Me alegra que estés conmigo de nuevo… dijo de pronto dándole un gran abrazo de oso

… no pudo decir nada por la sorpresa, no había visto cuando sirius se había levantado y acercado tan rápido

¿todo bien?... dijo lanzando un gran suspiro de alivio mientras pasaba sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de remus

solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente dejando que esta descansara un poco sobre el hombro de sirius .disculpa…

¿por?...

Todo...

No tengo por que…

Entiendo… dijo interrumpiéndolo y separándose de el tratando de que sus movimientos no fueran demasiado bruscos … yo se que no es tan fácil pero…

Shhhhus… le cayo abrazándolo mas …lo que yo en verdad quería decir era que no tengo por que no darte tales aun cuando no hay por que…

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué, que?...

¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?...

Como no serlo con mi amado…

¿amado?...

Si…

¿no estas mintiendo?

¿Por qué lo haría?...

…yo…

¿Qué dices entonces?...

No te comprendo…

¿quieres ser… emmm… el señor de black?... bueno no ahora claro, cuando todo esto se cumpla bien y todo este en orden y pueda pedírtelo formalmente y… dijo nervioso y atropellando las palabras en su nerviosismo

… remus solo lo veía impresionado con la boca abierta impresionado de que el gran sirius black estuviera tan nervioso

Bueno no tienes que responder ahora, puedes pensártelo y…

Sirius… le llamo cuando se recupero de la impresión y con toda la intensión de callar a sirius en su interminable y muy extraña confesión de sentimientos que luego abochornaría en extremo a sirius cuando recordara que había estado como un tonto en su declaración, jejeje

Si…

Eres un idiota… dijo entre divertido y enfadado

¿eh?... le miro confundido

Tonto¿Cómo no voy a aceptar si he esperado que me lo digas todo este tiempo?... sonrió de manera luminosa

…… ahora el que se había quedado sin habla y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo fue sirius

… remus ante la falta de reacción de sirius decido actuar así que en un movimiento rápido paso sus brazos por el cuello del aun impresionado sirius y simplemente unió sus labios en un sencillo beso

… sirius al sentir los labios de remus reacciono al instante poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de remus atrayéndole mas hacia si y profundizando el sencillo beso en algo mas profundo y apasionado

Wooww… dijo remus algo sofocado cuando el beso termino

Si, wooow… dijo divertido sirius besando suavemente las mejillas de remus

Vamos sirius aun hay cosas que hacer… dijo desembarazándose del abrazo de sirius no queriendo del todo

Si, es cierto…. dijo algo disgustado pero sabiendo que era cierto

Vamos…

¡diablos!… dijo de pronto sirius deteniéndose como si hubiera recordado algo importante de pronto

¿Qué sucede sirius?…

Nada… de pronto sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y puso carita de cachorrito apaleado solo que sin quererlo ya le pague una apuesta a Snape…Noooooo!... y si gano la apuesta aun así ya la habré pagado… buaaaah… la vida no es justa…. Maldito Snivellus… grrr…

¿en serio?... dijo divertido por la reacción de sirius

Si… dijo cabizbajo

¿Qué apostaste?…

Es algo personal…

Sirius…me enteraré mas tarde más temprano… le miro suspicaz

Si pero espero que sea mas tarde que temprano…

Sirius…

No, vamos… de todas formas snape me lo restregara en la cara… cuando lo sepa… dijo con todo su pesar y poniendo una cara de sufrimiento y terrible agonía

Ahss sirius… dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa mientras sonreía divertido por el pesar de sirius

--------------------------

El ataque le tomo totalmente desprevenido, principalmente por que nunca había esperado un ataque por la espalda. Aunque había sido un error pensar en eso principalmente estando en una guerra. Se levanto quitándose el polvo que su uniforme había adquirido de su pronto poco pensada excursión al piso cuando la melodiosa risa a sus espaldas del que catalogo como su atacante le puso en alerta.

dije que tomaría mi revancha…

puedo verlo Sgalessa…

¿Qué tal el suelo?... dijo con tono socarrón y con el claro tinte de sarcasmo en el

Nada cómodo… si me permites decir… claro… aunque tengo una duda…

¿Cuál si se puede saber?...

¿Dónde dejaste a tu sexy demonio?...o mejor dicho el que será pronto mi sexy demonio… dijo de manera divertida

Si te refieres a Alexander, el esta haciendo su trabajo… y solo en tus fantasías y ni en ellas puesto que tengo exclusividad y para nada me gusta compartir ni aun en sueños…

Lo cual me indica que no sabe que estas aquí¿no?...

¡Bingo!... dijo sarcásticamente … no eres tan tonto como pensaba…

No me sorprende que lo hicieras, lo que no entiendo es por que ahora, sabes muy bien que son momentos cruciales para la guerra…

No me hagas reír, si mueres o vives no afectara gran cosa… (mejor si te mueres así mato a dos pájaros de un tiro)… es mas creo que luzbel se sentirá aliviado de ti… dijo con voz completamente segura esperando que sus palabras lograran cuando menos cierto efecto en el

¿Qué insinúas?... le pregunto tratando de controlar todos sus gestos para que Sgalessa no adivinara sus pensamientos

¿tengo que ser mas claro?...

Ya veo… entonces luzbel me quiere muerto, lo cual no creo por que con ello se reduciría gran parte de su poder… pero dejemos eso en el aire… como mera posibilidad, por que venir solo cuando comando la hueste mas poderosa después del mismísimo luzbel, lo cual significa un suicidio seguro…

¿solo?... no estoy solo… ¿verdad?... dijo con cierto aire ausente como si hablara con alguien mas que consigo mismo

Cierto… se escucho una voz no tan grave como la de Sgalessa pero si mas jovial

¿Quién es?... dijo algo sorprendido no había logrado captar en ningún momento la segunda presencia

Oh, si pero que descortés soy… no había tenido tiempo de presentarlos… Miliardo mi Hermano Dailán… dijo con voz divertida mientras que a sus espaldas comenzaba a emerger una figura idénticamente vestida a el, con casi los mismos rasgos

Pensé que serias honorable… y lucharías conmigo para arreglar cuentas… eso de traer ayuda no esperaba eso de ti…

Ah, eso… no, sigo siendo honorable y nadie mas que yo ajustare cuentas contigo… Dailán solo vino como mi segundo… para evitar que alguien mas aparte de nosotros tome partido no por nada aun eres el comandante de la primera hueste infernal…

Debí suponerlo, entiendo… que honorable… dijo condescendiente, al ver el engaño del que había sido presa aun así siguen en desventaja, yo no soy tan honorable como tu…

Me lo imaginaba Miliardo… aunque…¿tu ves alguna desventaja Dailán?... le pregunto girando su rostro y enfocando sus ojos en el, este simplemente negó con un contundente movimiento de cabeza ya vez que no…

Ilusos… jajaja pero ya veremos que opinan después…mátenlos… gruño ordenándoles a los demonios que tenia a su cargo, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre ellos dispuestos a arrancarles la piel en jirones

¿listo?... dijo sin inmutarse ante el inminente peligro que se cernía sobre sus cabezas manteniendo el tono de total indiferencia en su voz

Cuando tu lo digas… simplemente respondió en la misma forma preparándose para la batalla, moviendo ligeramente los pies hacia una postura de ataque

Bien que la cacería de inicio… dijo por fin dejando ver su poder y con el una bella mascara, la mascara de una sonriente y desquiciada muñeca de porcelana

----------------------------------------

Se acerco con pasos sigilosos, frente a el se encontraban media docena de magos custodiando la entrada, con rápidos movimientos logro noquearlos a todos. Se adentro dentro la estancia estaba iluminada completamente, pero nada. No estaba lo que buscaba. Bueno esperaba que las jóvenes parkinson y granger ya lo hubieran encontrado, por que la diversión iba a empezar. Miro el recinto donde se encontraba, el recinto del trono de la mansión infernal, sonrió, mientras hacia ondear su tan conocida túnica oscura, se arremango las mangas revelando las manos y se preparo, seguro en estos momentos ya habrían reparado en su presencia ahí, así que un pequeño ejercito debía estar dirigiéndose para ahí por el rastro de cuerpos que había dejado para que siguieran. Y si no lo hacían con lo que estaba por hacer se iban a dar cuenta.

¡Reducto!… Apunto y dejo que el hechizo impactara con toda su fuerza contra el trono infernal, lo cual ocasiono una gran explosión y un estallido que pudo escucharse en todo el lugar y más allá.

Ya si con eso no se hacia notar pues seria un verdadero milagro o es que eran una manada de totales inútiles e incompetentes en su trabajo, pero no tuvo que hacer mas al segundo siguiente se vio rodeado, sonrió mas notoriamente, había logrado su objetivo ahora sabrían quien era Severus Snape.

vaya, vaya… un mago… pensé que serian mas…. dijo con burla el que parecía ser el comandante del ejercito que le rodeaba …pensé que serian mas los que ocasionaran problemas…

ya ve… simplemente un mago se vasta y se sobra con la deficiente protección de aquí…

tienes demasiada lengua para ser solo uno…

rodó los ojos fastidiado …si ustedes son igual que los otros, me parece que me vasto y me sobro para hacerlo yo solito…menos monologo mas accion, es que es algo protocolario escuchar la bola de sandeces que piensen decir o que…

Mira pedazo de mier…

¡Spelliarmus!… resonó el hechizo, el cual impacto fuertemente contra el pecho del demonio antes de que pudiera terminar la frase impactándolo violentamente contra el suelo …¿decías?... dijo irónico

eso lo veremos… ¡mátenlo!….

Eso, vamos… busco problemas y ustedes deben detenerme…claro… siempre y cuando puedan conmigo primero…

-------------------------------------------

Entro viendo como una fuerte energía se encontraba protegiendo el recinto, en medio del lugar pudo ver que custodiado por varias columnas de energía, el huevo de ángel parecía rebullir de energía y magia entre niveles poco favorables, que parecían poco a poco hacer desaparecer el huevo que levitaba a algunos centímetros de un pedestal. El cual parecía estar rodeado de una neblina delgada como un listón, oscura y espesa.

¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?... le dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo un poco

Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, Shawa… dijo con tono firme y confiado tratando de que ella no notara su sobresalto

Esto es un encargo… ahora dime tú…

Eso no te interesa… dijo de forma tajante

Que dices… dijo exaltada por la violenta contestación

Que no te importa que este haciendo acá…

No deberías estar con tu hueste… dijo molesta

Ellos estarán bien sin mi un rato… además lo mismo podría decir de la tuya…

Shawane esta en mi lugar…

Esa inútil…si así lo dejas no quiero imaginarme como estará ese frente…

Ella es tan eficaz como yo…

Por eso mismo lo digo… dijo entre dientes

¿de que parte estas?... dijo de pronto con tono frío

¿de que hablas?...

Desde que esa o ese demonio entro en nuestras vidas has cambiado…

No es verdad…

Si, puede ser… has mejorado como demonio, te has vuelto mejor y mas fuerte pero te has alejado de la familia… lo mismo paso hace años…

¿de que estas hablando?...

Con esa estúpida guardián que debías sonsacar… dijo divertida con una cruel sonrisa en los labios …cambiaste, por eso le dije a padre que adelantara todo y matara a la molestia así dejarías de actuar raro… la estúpida cayo redonda para ser un guardián era demasiado crédula…

¿fuiste tu, pensé que había sido Arima… dijo incrédulo sin poder mirar fijamente a su hermana

No podía quitarle merito al primogénito, lo sabes… levanto el brazo y apunto con la palma con un poderoso hechizo contra Alexander el cual lo tomo desprevenido enviándolo varios metros lejos …sabia que querías traicionarnos… dejo ver su calculadora mirada …en ese momento… y aun ahora…sabia que nos traicionarías… se lo informe a padre…no quiso eliminarte por que perdería demasiado poder pero te dreno la energía y magia para hacerte vulnerable aun ahora lo eres… dijo mortalmente seria apuntando nuevamente con otro ataque listo hacia su hermano

…

Nunca pensé que tendría que eliminarte, pero eres dañino para nuestro reinado…

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… la risa reverbero fría y cristalina a través del recinto

¿de que te ríes?...estas a punto de morir…

Lo sabía…

¿sabias que?...

Todo… je, je, je, je…soy confiado más no estúpido, Shawa… dijo levantándose despacio …sabia que tengo como hermana a la mejor de las cobras reales… dijo irónico …aunque debo admitir que fuiste muy inteligente, te subestime…

..no podías saberlo… dijo algo impresionada pero segura de lo que decía en todo segundo

Para que te enteres, lo se desde que nos viste en el trono de padre, en la amena charla con su contratante… dijo con ironía

Me parecía demasiada coincidencia que ambos estuvieran escondidos detrás de ese pilar…

Y no te equivocaste…pero nos lo pusiste en bandeja de plata aun más cuando tuviste la osadía de seguirnos a mi casa…

¿lo sabias?...

Por supuesto, ambos nos dimos cuenta… por ello solo dijimos lo que tu querías escuchar, para no sacarte de tu error y dejarte lo suficientemente confiada de saber algo de información valiosa…

Maldito traidor… dijo destilando veneno en cada poro

Estas en lo cierto de nuevo…pero sabes…debiste matarme desde que supiste que los traicionaría…

¿y eso seria por?...

Por que nos diste la oportunidad de lograr todo este plan… dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo alex

¿Qué?... dijo incrédula

¡Spelliarmus!…. gritaron dos voces a su espalda y solo logro sentir el fuerte impacto que la arrojo varios metros contra una de las paredes

Arghhhh… maldito… dejo escapar sintiendo como varios de sus órganos internos había sufrido bastantes daños

Shawa, te presento a dos de mis aliadas más fuertes… Hermione granger y Pansy Parkinson… esta de mas decir que son expertas en maldiciones y hechizos altamente destructivos…

¡Guardias!… ¡guardias!… grito desesperada esperando que la guardia le asistiera para terminar con los intrusos

No te esfuerces… no te escucharan…

No creo que vuelvan a escuchar nada nunca mas… dijo irónica hermione mientras señalaba hacia el pasillo por donde debían llegar los guardias ... al parecer el profesor snape hizo un excelente trabajo…

Acaso lo dudaba… señorita granger… dijo una voz fuerte y seria a sus espaldas

Por supuesto que no profesor snape…

Eso supuse…

Aunque debo admitir que fueron algo de buena pelea… dijo pansy viéndose las uñas y algunos ligeros raspones en el rostro

Chicas… encárguense mientras nosotros quitaremos los embrujos que aprisionan el huevo…

Okay, linda… es hora del adiós… dijo pansy con voz fría y mostrando una divertida sonrisa en sus labios …Avada Ke…

Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso creen… dijo con dificultad shawa mientras escupía algo de sangre

¿Qué dices?...

Ya lo verán……aghhh… logro decir antes de que una llamarada verde comenzara a consumirla en un dolor indescriptible dejando en su lugar una brillante daga que pansy reconoció como la daga del odio por la brillante esfera negra

Maldición… alguien más la silencio… dijo furiosa pansy mientras se agachaba a para recoger la daga …pero nos dejo algo importante…

Chicas…

¿Que sucede?…

No lo se…

Esto no puede ser nada bueno…

Para nada…

Frente a ellos una gran energía comenzaba a manifestarse revenado el huevo fuera de su alcance y desplegando una gran magia que los mantenía a raya contra su voluntad. Alex trato de acercarse pero fue atacado por una ola de energía que lo lanzo fuera del recito en un santiamén. Ambas chicas miraron atónitas el hecho, sacaron sus varitas dispuestas a defenderse mas no pudieron hacer nada contra esa energía y magia negra que parecía provenir del mismo huevo. Severus trato de descubrir de donde provenía la energía que les mantenía literalmente pegados al piso, no pudo ubicarla, puesto que al igual que sus alumnas fue sorprendido por poderosos ataques que les dañaron sino gravemente si les dejaron fuera de combate por el momento enviándolos y tumbándolos sobre el suelo varios metros más allá. Severus trato de levantarse y rescatar el huevo pero este en medio de violentas olas de magia y energía descontrolada pareció estallar en miles de hermosos fragmentos de cristales multicolor que en un segundo no sin antes liberar olas y mas olas destructivas que lograban arrasar y destruir todo a su paso forzándolos a todos a salir del recinto antes de que fueran aplastados por los escombros.


	31. Chapter 31

N/A: veamos otra entrega mas y ya estamos casi en la recta final jejejej andome madia triste esto se va a acabara TT:TT jejejej pero bueno eso ya es ganacia jejeje espero que les siga gustando la historia y todo jejejej ya saben agradezco de todo corazon a los que leen la historia y dejan o no reviews son mis alicientes a seguir publicando jejeje

bueno hasta la proxima entrega

attte.

elfo agua crystal

N/Capitulo XXXI:

Cree en Mí…

Sintió como algo en su cuerpo se desconectaba de el, un dolor y un vació empezaban a crecer rápidamente en su alma, sabia que significaba eso, sintió como lo poco de alma que le quedaba se destrozaba en miles de pedazos. Su magia se descontrolo y barrio con todos los enemigos que le tenían rodeado haciéndolos pedazos en segundos. Su hijo, su niño, lo ultimo que le quedaba había desaparecido, se había ido, le había dejado solo en este mundo en el que a el ya no le mantenía nada mas que el y la promesa de hacerlo mejor para el. Supo que lloraba cuando una brisa fría le acaricio el rostro llevándose su rastro y haciendo aun más fríos los caminos hechos por ellas. Grito en frustración, en desesperación y mas que nada en dolor, un dolor tan hondo y desgarrante que parecía aplastarlo y sofocarlo en segundos, uno que ya había sentido dos veces antes, tres si contaba el dolor de la muerte de sus padres, y la muerte de draco inundo toda su mente envolviendo nuevamente con el dolor como si estuviera presenciando nuevamente su muerte nuevamente solo que multiplicado por tres. Sentía el dolor martillar y apuñalar su alma a cada segundo, trato de concentrarse en la batalla y vio que sus aliados tenían todo bajo control, miro al frente y pudo ver a quien hasta el momento había sido el causante de todos sus dolores.

luzbel… dijo con voz fría dejando fluir toda su rabio y dejando de lado el dolor que parecía ahogarle

potter… harry potter… dijo con sarcasmos …pero que acontecimiento…

podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero la verdad es que mentiría… dijo sin el menor signo de vergüenza ante su comentario

veo que la cortesía quedo relegada a un sitio mucho menos indispensable… dijo con altanería

lo mismo que tus alas blancas…

ya empezamos con los insultos… dijo pareciendo gravemente ofendido

desde cuando decir la verdad es un insulto… dijo con sarcasmo total

pagaras por eso… dijo reflejando alfo de rabia en su amenaza

si a esas vamos creo que me sales debiendo… dijo no pareciendo molesto por recalcar el hecho de manera disimulada todo lo que luzbel le había hecho

El choque de las espadas fue brutal, ambos utilizando su parte de la kiara. Se podía ver claramente como la magia y energía comenzaban a emerger manteniendo a raya como un campo electromagnético que alejaban a todos los que intentaban acercarse.

Sabes, algo en ti me parece diferente…

¿realmente?… dijo dejando aflorar una sonrisa que a luzbel le pareció demasiado confiada y demasiado familiar para ser coincidencia

….podría ser… aunque no es posible…

¿en verdad lo crees?... dijo divertido haciendo una finta con la espada y haciéndole un corte en la mejilla a luzbel

Eso es…

¿una coincidencia?... no lo creo… a menos que no reconozcas esto… dijo con voz risueña y divertida de pronto enseñándole la brillante espada de Gabriel …Lubelly…

Gabriel…. dijo incrédulo

Tan inteligente como siempre Lubelly…

No me llames así… dijo furioso

¿Por qué?... antes no decías nada sobre ello…

muérete Gabriel…

Nahhh, si renací hace poco y no me parece morirme tan pronto…

Pues no te acostumbres por que vas de regreso ahorita mismo…

Si tú lo dices… aunque no te veo del todo convencido tal vez el reconocimiento de mi poder te haga recordar ciertas cosas…

¿Qué estas diciendo?...

----------------------------------

Dailán se limpio algo de polvo que había cubierto parte de su capa ensuciándola, mientras hacia esto podía ver por todo el suelo los cuerpos mutilados y descuartizados de los demonios que antes habían conformado la hueste primera del ejercito de luzbel. Bueno había sido mas sencillo de lo que en un principio había pensado, lo que si era cierto es que no se había ido completamente limpio de la pelea tenia unos cuantos golpes y algún hueso roto pero realmente nada serio en comparación de estar muerto o mutilado por ahí. Miro con fascinación su obra era cierto que la haber quitado el sello que tenia sobre su propio cuerpo el poder había aumentado de una manera completamente desmedida, pero también tenia su precio, le agotaba de sobremanera usar en demasía su poder. Miro como un poco mas alejado de él, Sgalessa empezaba a terminar su batalla contra Miliardo, nunca había dudado quien ganaría esta batalla, pero viéndolo pelear de esa forma realmente pensaba que no conocía del todo o ni siquiera un poquito al demonio que ambos habían acordado seria su hermano. Vio como Sgalessa impactaba un fuerte ataque contra su oponente y lo derribaba.

tsskk… tsskkk… chasqueo la lengua contra sus dientes en un claro gesto de inconformidad …miliardo has cometido muchos errores… pero el principal fue meterte con lo que es mío…

ja, en verdad crees que ya ganaste…

no, pero no tardare en hacerlo y lo sabes…

por algo tan ínfimo como esto harás que nuestro bando este en desventaja… trato de convencerle de evitar la pelea

¿y tu crees que lo hago solo por eso?… dijo irónico aunque a mi parecer es suficientemente grave como para arrancarte el corazón y ver como se lo pelean y comen los cuervos…

No te entiendo…

Quien dijo que yo estaba de parte de este bando…

Traidor… escupió con rabia y algo mas que saliva

Puede ser… sonrió con desfachatez …pero tú me atacaste primero miliardo… dijo con tono misterioso

¿a que te refieres?...

¿es que no te recuerda algo importante este color de cabello?... dijo divertido jugando con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos

abrió los ojos comprendiendo de golpe …Shalim…No puede ser, ambos son… moriste en ese lugar…

Todos lo pensaron… mas no contaron con que tuviera algo más de alma demoníaca que mi propia suerte de guardián…

Alexander…

Exacto…y se que reconocerás a quien es mi hermano… ¿verdad?... el si te recuerda perfectamente…

Zabini…

Otra vez correcto… ahora que sabes nuestro pequeño secreto no nos queda más que arrancarte la lengua y el corazón… solo por mera precaución…

Si claro y yo voy y me dejo…pero primero tendrán que sacarlo de mi muy muerto cadáver…

No esperaba menos de ti… entonces como ya nos descubrimos no hay por que seguir conteniéndose…

Dame tu mejor golpe…

No te preocupes, eso pensaba darte…

trato de expandir todo su poder esperando crear un campo de fuerza y hacer sentir que no solo el tenia gran poder, pero nada sucedió … pero ¿Qué demonios?...

Oh, cierto… ya empezó…

¿Qué estas diciendo?...

Recuerdas que en el enlace luzbel bebió algo de vino…

Si, y eso que conmigo… yo no lo hice…intuía que algo no estaba bien con el…

¿es que nadie se informa cuando se hace contratante de un demonio?... no importa que no bebieras igualmente te afectara, solo que mas rápido por que eres humano, en cambio a los demonios sus defensas solo aletargaran el proceso… tenia una poción de nulidad…

Eso no existe…

No, no existía… ahora si lo hace…y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto… dijo con una sonrisita traviesa y maligna bailando en sus labios

… este simplemente negó con la cabeza

Que para cuando quiera darse cuenta, será demasiado tarde para el…por que para ti ya lo es…

Sonrió mientras de sus brazos, de la carne y piel de estos sacaba dos filosas barras metálicas como si de filosos huesos metálicos fuesen, que abría dejando ver dos perfectos y muy detallados abanicos platino.

no puede ser…

veo que reconoces esto… dijo mostrando con suficiencia sus hermosos abanicos …jejeje…

no lo harías…… no puedes… cada vez que utilizas ese ataque acortas tu vida…

eso es verdad… pero lo haré por el simple placer de ver tu último gesto de terror antes de que desaparezcas de este mundo… O claro que si… puedo y lo haré…¡Dantsun Petals sole!...

En un movimiento de abrir y cerrar, en los abanicos creo dos grandes esferas de magia, en el ultimo movimiento estrello ambas creando ráfagas cortantes, de brillante magia, pura y sencilla pero mortalmente peligrosa. En un segundo solo podían verse miles de sangrientos fragmentos que caían como lluvia sobre todo el campo de batalla.

bueno un problema menos…

eso dices tú… dijo con algo de acidez

blaise…

¿Por qué?...

Era necesario… sino no podrás controlar la daga del odio…

Entiendo… pero debiste decírmelo… el dolor es tan horrible… dijo llevándose la mano al pecho estrujando fuertemente la ropa

No fue mi decisión…

Pero él no tenia por que elegir por los dos…

Lo se…

Le amo y le odio… le odio por que me mintió y me obligo a sumirme en este dolor… le amo por que le amo simple e irracionalmente…

Y eso es bueno…por que si todo fuera de color de rosa… no seria real…

Se que tienes razón… pero no puedo evitar odiar este dolor…

No lo evites… es parte de y ron sabia a lo que podía enfrentarse cuando decidió participar… además la aceptación y ubicar cuales son los problemas que te afectan te ayudaran a resolverlos y dejarlos ir… para hacer mas fuerte lo que en verdad sientes…

Odio que digas eso…

Si, pero sabes que es la verdad…

No puedo negarlo…

Ahora lárgate, tienes que ayudar mientras yo busco lo que necesitamos para completar las cosas… dijo mientras ambos se desaparecían con diferentes rumbos a seguir

-------------------------------

¿todos se encuentran bien?... dijo ron hacia el ejercito que comandaba, la batalla había sido dura pero habían logrado salir victoriosos pese a las dificultades

Casi todos están aquí… dijo elfo guerrero que había tomando el submando

Bien, si todos están bien o casi… tenemos que seguir… dijo ron mientras se encargaba de algunas de sus heridas

Siii… escucho que todos coreaban

--------------------------------

Se apareció donde alexander debía estar, podía sentir su energía y magia como la suya propia, el enlace podía ser muy útil cuando quería. Miro los escombros de lo que antes debía ser uno de los recintos mas fastuosos del castillo demoníaco, busco con angustia a todos, mas no pudo verlos, pero sentía la magia de alex así que no podía estar muerto, eso lo tranquilizo así que decidió buscarlo, un poco mas allá les encontró a los cuatro. Todos tenían cara de funeral, lo cual solo podía significar que habían fallado en lo que se habían propuesto.

¿Qué sucedió?...

No lo sabemos… dijo francamente severus

¿Qué?...

Exploto… el huevo exploto… dioses… ahora que le decimos a harry… dijo hermione con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos

Cálmate hermione… trato de consolarla pansy

Pansy, dime que sucedió…

El profesor snape y el señor alexander trataron de acercarse al huevo, pero este nos repelió a todos con fuertes hechizos, después de eso simplemente desapareció ante nuestros ojos en una fuerte explosión que ocasiono el desastre de allá atrás… dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara y sonara clara y fría como debería estar su mente mientras abrazaba protectoramente a hermione entre sus brazos

Demasiado poder demoníaco… le aseguro Alexander

el huevo no pudo soportarlo… dijo angelus sabiendo lo que había ocurrido pero no queriendo haberlo sabido nunca

demonios… dijo severus realmente frustrado, viendo en sus ojos podía leerse la clara tristeza que le embargaba como un hondo agujero que parecía comenzar a comer todo en el

vamos severus, sabias que eso podría pasar… trato de animarle

lo se… pero…

vamos… aun nos resta una guerra que ganar y ni siquiera tenemos la mitad del plan finalizado… dijo cambiando su voz de conciliadora a una mas calculadora y analítica recordándole que todavía esto no había terminado

esta bien… nos vemos con harry…

si nos veremos en un rato…

¿A dónde van?... pregunto severus viendo que se preparaban para desaparecer

Necesitamos buscar algo… mientras tanto hermione y pansy regresen a la batalla y vean que pueden hacer…

Okay… dijeron ambas, tomándose de las manos en un gesto completamente inconciente tome… la encontramos… la tenia la hermana del señor Alexander… dijo pansy dándole la daga

Traten de calmarse… ya veremos que hacer con esto… pero por nada en el mundo pierdan la cabeza… ahora es cuando mas necesitamos de su sangre fría… todos asintieron y desparecieron nuevamente, todos con un rumbo definido

------------------------------------

Jadeo sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, la sensación casi agradable de poder en aumento en cada rincón y célula de su cuerpo; como si fuera a explotar de un segundo a otro pero al mismo tiempo de una manera casi inexplicable como si flotara suavemente entre una bruma de magia y poder. Miro sus manos, donde ahora reposaban ambas espadas, en la derecha la mitad de kiara que le pertenecía y en la izquierda la espada de Gabriel. No supo por que pero supo que ese era el momento, el momento de unirlas. Vio como el hechizo que luzbel había lanzado destruía todo a su paso, no lo pensó demasiado unió ambas, la kiara y la espada de Gabriel logrando así conformar una nueva y mas poderosa espada y con el mismo movimiento en un segundo se encontró repeliendo el ataque con la espada, haciendo que esta creara una campo protector en el y haciendo rebotar con el doble de fuerza el hechizo contra luzbel. El movimiento fue tan rápido e inesperado que luzbel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar rápidamente hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el hechizo le dio de lleno aventándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Jadeo sintiéndose cansado ante el esfuerzo requerido para ese bloqueo, no esperaba que fuera tan necesario que utilizara tanta magia, pero si lo había requerido. Miro a su oponente, parecía no moverse, vio con gran desilusión que el poder que había estado emanando de la nueva espada se desvanecía en un instante, y que la espada volvía a ser dos. Miro ambas espadas, había malgastado el poder de las espadas y ahora tenia pocas posibilidades de poder cortar los cuernos de luzbel. Miro a su alrededor encontrando la otra parte de la kiara tirada por ahí, la tomo y en un tenue brillo unió ambas. Miro por encima de su hombro todos seguían en lo suyo, unos tratando de llegar hacia donde estaba el y sus compañeros tratando por todos los medios de que nadie se acercara, aun cuando tenían que levantar muros y enzarzarse en sangrientas batallas desiguales para darle el tiempo suficiente a el para que tuviera que hacer lo que debía hacer, se acerco hacia su oponente que no se movía, se acerco, nada parecía muerto si es que no supiera que un ataque como ese pudiera matar al mismísimo demonio se hubiera alegrado pero sabia que no era así, le movió un poco con su pie, nada, estaba inconciente. Era su oportunidad. Pero también la de otros varios demonios que habían logrado masacrar a sus guardias y que ahora avanzaban rápidamente hacia el con todo la intención de proteger a su líder y eliminar de la faz de la tierra a quien atentaba contra sus intenciones de dominación mundial. No sabía que hacer¿que debía hacer?. Se giro dispuesto a enfrentar a los demonios que se encontraban solo a pasos de el, si iba a morir iba a morir luchando, se preparo para recibir los ataques que los demonios empezaron a lanzarle en su carrera. De la nada, en instantes parecieron varias figuras ante el, rodeándole, protegiéndole a punta de maldiciones que iban y venían a diestra y siniestra por ambas partes.

Muévete… la kiara y la espada de Gabriel han perdido gran parte de su poder pero no todo… dijo con tono imperativo Dailán mientras lanzaba un par de maldiciones contra algunos demonios

¿Qué estas diciendo?...

Atraviésale el corazón con la kiara mientras esta inconciente, eso no le matara pero eso bastara para inmovilizarle… te dará el tiempo suficiente para que puedas cortarle los cuernos… dijo ya con tono impaciente viendo como en vez de disminuir la cantidad de demonios parecía aumentar

¿Quién rayos eres tu y que haces aquí?...

¿ya no me recuerdas?...

No puede ser… dijo asombrado

Harry deja de charlar y hazlo de una vez…

Eres un demonio…

Te diste cuenta… ja… dijo divertido Blaise

demonios…

¿y que?... tu eres un maldito arcángel y eso que…

Dejen de pelear de una maldita vez… dijo una segunda voz a su costado que pudo reconocer al instante

Ron…

Hola… saludo escuetamente entre maldición y maldición

Esto no esta nada bien… terminen ya…. dijo Severus acercándose a ellos

Utiliza tu poder de arcángel… se que no es suficiente pero…espero que lleguen a tiempo… dijo blaise algo preocupado

Pero…

vamos… ¿Qué estas esperando!...

¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?...

Con un demonio… harry… haz lo que el te dice…

Ron…

(hazlo)…

Gabriel…

No dudes harry… hazlo… dijo otra voz a sus espaldas

Sirius…

Harry… saludo lupin también enzarzado en la lucha

… hundió la kiara ahora ya completa sin compasión alguna en la carne de luzbel clavándolo así contra el suelo. La espada atravesó fácilmente el camino que debería conducir al corazón sacando una gran cantidad de sangre negra y espesa que mancho parte de la túnica de harry y parte de su rostro

Arghhh….

ron al segundo siguiente había aferrado fuertemente con su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de luzbel y haciendo emerger toda su magia y poder hizo aparecer una de las dagas de la lealtad, la cual estaba adornada con la bella esfera color carmín y sin demasiadas contemplaciones habían clavado esta en la muñeca de luzbel, atravesándola e incrustándolo aun mas contra el suelo

Argghhhh….

Luzbel se retorció ante el inminente dolor despertando de la inconciencia de golpe, les miro con el odio velado en esas oscuras pupilas mientras que con la mano libre trataba de atrapar a ron, mas harry se subió sobre el mientras una de sus piernas inmovilizaba fuertemente la otra mano, por un solo segundo pareció dudar, mas al segundo tomo los largos cabellos del demonio y por consiguiente levanto la espada de Gabriel para así asestar el golpe final contra los cuernos de luzbel. Sabia que eso no seria suficiente para arrancar los cuernos, pero no sabia que hacer, debía seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado, confiaba en todos los que ahora estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible para protegerle.

al fin llegan Angelus, Alexander… dijo aliviado Blaise

lo sentimos… la verdad es que habían ido a buscar algo por eso se habían tardado tanto

dejen la charla pa otra…¿no?... insistió sirius algo impaciente

es verdad… rápido… le dio la otra daga a Blaise, el cual tan solo la tuvo en sus manos se dirigió hacia harry y ron e hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho ron minutos antes, sentía como la esfera negra que adornaba esta incrementaba y equilibraba cierto poder en ella por causa de sus contradictorios sentimientos

harry… toma… dijo lanzándole un objeto el cual fue tomado con la misma en el aire

¿Qué?... el báculo… ¿Cómo lo tienes tu?... dijo algo confundido, pero entendiendo que el demonio que le había dado el objeto era Angelus

Eso es otra historia… vamos hazlo…

¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?...

Por que si…

Debería matarte…

Si, si, lo que tu quieras… pero después…

¿Qué debo hacer?...

Debilítalo… róbale su alma… o lo que le queda de ella con el báculo…

¿Eso hace?…

Si, entierra el extremo en la frente… ahí donde las marcas reales surgen… el resto se hará solo… cuando la esfera brille debes actuar, utiliza todo tu poder y de un solo golpe corta los cuernos…

…

Ya… hazlo… ¿Qué esperas?...¿una invitación?...

Maldición….

No espero demasiado y con total frustración hizo lo que se le indicaba, el báculo se incrusto en la frente dejando salir un chorro de sangre oscuro y espeso que le limito la visión algunos segundos, en tan solo unos segundos la esfera emitió un gran brillo, tomo el cetro por el mango y lo saco quedándose con el en la mano. Se concentro dispuesto a cortarle los cuernos con un fuerte golpe del filo de la espada, pudo sentir como una gran fuerza emanaba de su cuerpo y del de ron alimentando el poder de la espada la cual brillo con un fuego azul espectral. Lo hizo, la espada hizo contacto con los cuernos provocando que un gran choque de poder que los lanzo varios metros atrás.

¿Qué diablos?... dijo harry de forma dolorosa mientras trataba de incorporarse, tal vez algunas de sus costillas se habían roto por el impacto y ahora estaban punzando dolorosamente contra las paredes internas de su cuerpo

¿Qué paso?... trato de levantarse blaise, con bastante esfuerzo puesto que el impacto le había dejado aun mas lastimado de lo que había creído, sangraba por varias partes y otras heridas mas graves que no podían verse por la ropa

No tengo la menor idea… dijo ron también levantándose un poco pese a tener varias heridas abiertas y una que parecía sangrar mucho e imposibilitar el brazo izquierdo

Creyeron que así terminarían conmigo… ja… que ilusos…

De la polvareda y los grandes estragos de luz una silueta bastante conocida apareció frente a ellos, lucia casi tan lastimado como ellos mismos, pero algo importante faltaba entre toda esa pantomima de demonio, en su frente uno de los cuernos había caído, ahora solo lucia el corte fino y preciso donde antes había estado un cuerno mientras que el otro lucia intacto. Angelus y blaise se tensaron, tendrían que utilizar el último recurso. Vio como Alex, harry y ron se ponían frente a el para hacerle nuevamente frente.

Angelus…

¿Que sucede blaise?…

No podemos usarlo… dijo rebatiéndose entre ayudar sin ninguna contemplación hacia cierto pelirrojo o no hacerlo debido a ciertos sentimientos que aun latían en su lastimado corazón

Debemos usarlo…

Podemos matarlos… dijo refiriéndose a Alex, harry y ron

Si es necesario…

Pero no te importa que puede pasarles…

Blaise… no tengo que recordarte por que estas aquí…

Pero… sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta de cierto pelirrojo que se preparaba para hacer lo que se tenia planeado, solo cuando se le fuera dicho que era el momento

Ellos saben perfectamente por que lo hacen y supieron los riesgos mucho antes de que tú siquiera los supieras…

….

Severus… este solo asintió comprendiendo que debía hacer

Si esto no sale como debiera no solo deberemos preocuparnos de matarlos ellos… susurro severus

Es por eso debemos hacer que nada falle…

… volvió a asentir

Las fuerzas se encontraban al límite por parte de ambos bandos, luzbel miraba con odio refundido a sus tres oponentes, mientras que estos hacían lo posible por descifrar la siguiente jugada de este. En tan solo un segundo nuevamente los ataques se habían reanudado, mientras que luzbel lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones a discreción, Alex, harry y ron las esquivaban contraatacando con la misma fuerza y rapidez

Quieren matarme… ¿no?... no lo lograran con ese nivel…

tienes toda la razón… aunque esta vez no será así… dijo poniéndose frente a el mientras su magia surgía en forma de lazos de energía que empezaron a rodear a luzbel

pensé que eras mas inteligente… sgalessa… unirte a ellos… dijo mientras que con un movimiento hacia desaparecer esos lazos que querían apresarlo

pensé lo mismo… pero sabes…mi nombre es angelus no sgalessa… mas los intentos de luzbel no daban resultado pues a la desaparición de los primeros lazos otros mas aparecían tomando su lugar

te mate… dijo sorprendido, de pronto su energía y magia parecían desaparecer a un ritmo asombroso

no… grave error… jejeje… subestimarme… debiste hacerle caso a tu hija… dijo burlón mientras que por el rabillo del ojo observaba como todos tomaban sus posiciones

maldito…

exacto… pero yo no cometeré tus errores… a sus espaldas se encontraba la primera barrera de tres, cada uno se encontraba en un extremo haciendo un triangulo y una barrera circular, ron, remus y había un lugar no ocupado. La que le seguía a esa estaba conformada por blaise, severus, sirius y un lugar no ocupado haciendo los puntos de una cruz, después de esta ya solo quedaba la ultima la cual no estaba ocupada por nadie

pusiste a mi hijo contra mí… en los lugares no ocupados por nadie, unas lucecitas incandescentes aparecieron brillando intensamente

no te equivoques; tu solito lo hiciste… vio como Alex le hacia una seña, era el momento, con un movimiento de cabeza desaprecio ocupando su nueva posición en la ultima barrera soy el soporte… la esperanza en la desesperanza… alas negras surgieron de su espalda y marcas plata adornaron su rostro y manos, Alex había desaparecido y vuelto aparecer frente a frente a su padre

Alexander… a las espaldas de luzbel harry había ocupado su puesto igual al que Alexander tenia en ese momento

hola padre… una energía empezó a emerger del cuerpo del demonio pelirrojo

malagradecido… trato de lanzarle un ataque pero esta pareció rebotar contra una pared invisible …¿que rayos me hicieron?...

yo también te quiero… y esto solo es algo que pusimos en tu copa para el enlace… a sus pies se ilumino una marca de luz, una cruz arrosetada

…libérenme malditos bastardos…mi energía…¿Dónde esta?... dijo viendo de reojo como alex y harry empezaban a conjurar algo entre sus manos

Oh eso… mira… le enseño el sencillo aro en su muñeca … esto inhibe que sigas drenando mi magia…

¡#°"$...

soy el recipiente… el contenedor de todo mal… una luz emergió con gran fuerza del cuerpo del pelirrojo envolviendo a luzbel como si fuese una barrera, unas líneas de luz y energía se marcaron en el suelo formando un circulo y haciendo tres nuevas líneas hacia la que pretendía ser la segunda barrera. Del cuerpo del pelirrojo emergieron unas alas negras y en su rostro aparecieron sus marcas reales en color plata

soy el pilar… el valor entre el miedo desbordante… dijo harry con voz decidida, no sabia realmente por que lo hacia, mas Gabriel en su cabeza le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la línea a sus pies cerro el circulo creando otras cuatro nuevas líneas de energía hacia la barrera que seguía a esta, de su espalda surgieron unas alas de arcángel pero mucho mas grandes y bellas que las de sus compañeros, en su rostro y brazos surgieron unas marcas color oro

soy el soporte… la pasión en el portal de nuestra vida… la lucecita incandescente al lado de lupin y ron empezó a tomar forma humana, una muy conocida por severus, unas hermosas alas de arcángel surgieron en el aire, revelando algo mas, en su rostro parecían apreciarse unas marcas color verde claro

soy el soporte… la templanza en la tormenta… recito ron levantando los brazos hacia los lados mientras canalizaba su energía. Rápidamente movió los brazos hacia el frente haciendo surgir su poder en dirección a luzbel, de su espalda surgieron unas alas mucho mas grandes y hermosas que las de un angel, las alas de un arcángel, en su rostro aparecieron unas marcas color carmín

soy el soporte… la bondad en la crueldad… dijo con voz cansada lupin mientras su energía recorría líneas invisibles, de su espalda surgieron alas de arcángel, en su rostro aparecieron unas marcas celestiales color azul claro

soy el portal…ruta ciega de la pasión en nuestra vida… recito severus concentrando toda su energía y su magia que empezó a surgir de su cuerpo, unas alas pequeñas negras surgieron de su espalda en su cuerpo, cuello y rostro emergieron unas marcas color negro

soy la razón de la templanza en los momentos mas crueles… la voz de blaise resonó en los oídos de ron, alas negras y marcas platas marcaron su cuerpo

soy la luz de la bondad en la noche oscura… dijo con voz fuerte y estrangulada sirius, mientras veía como esto empezaba a írsele de las manos, alas surgieron de su cuerpo y unas marcas color amarillo surgieron en su frente

soy la existencia… soy el dolor y la vida por lo que el valor existe y seguirá existiendo siempre… resonó una voz conocida a las espaldas de harry en la segunda barrera entre severus y blaise donde la lucecita incandescente empezaba a tomar forma humana, que harry reconoció al instante por el rabillo del ojo, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltear y ver a quien anhelaba tanto alas adornaron el aire y marcas blancas el traslucido rostro, así con este verso se cerro el circulo de energía creando nuevamente otras cuatro líneas mas paras así cerrar la ultima barrera y circulo del conjuro

soy la verdad…dador de conocimiento y certeza… dijo con voz pausada angelus

soy el amor…constructor de lazos irrompibles… resonó la voz firme y fuerte tan parecida e igual a la de angelus, de alguien desconocido por todos, mas para angelus no

madre… no pudo evitar susurrar pese a toda su concentración

soy la confianza… consolidante de fuerza y honores… resonó una voz muy conocida por casi todos los presentes

narcissa… no pudo evitar exclamar severus al verla

soy la lealtad…eslabón de voluntades y vidas… resonó una voz muy gruesa y firme, que blaise pudo reconocer al instante

padre… no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas

El último círculo de energía se había cerrado con la última parte del conjuro creando así en el suelo un rosetón de energía. Entonces empezó, la energía acumulada por el primer circulo o barrera (vamos de afuera hacia adentro para que me entiendan, por que con tanta explicación hasta yo ando medio perdid) se dirigió hacia el siguiente circulo donde impacto respectivamente a su punto o en este caso a la persona que representaba ese punto en la barrera y así hasta llegar a la otra barrera donde los chicos recibieron la descomunal cantidad de energía que atravesaba sus cuerpos y juntaba así toda la magia y energía. Hermosas alas que se destruían con el paso devastador de la energía que hacia mucho mas que solo concentrar el poder en uno solo, mas que arrancar un poco de poder y alma a ellos que entregaban mucho mas para solo destruir al mal.

Harry vio como toda la energía se concentraba en sus compañeros, como estos hacían todo lo posible por resistir el descomunal flujo de magia y energía, se preparo él y alex serian el último conducto por el cual la magia pasaría antes de impactar completamente contra luzbel destruyéndole para siempre. Vio como de los cuerpos de sus compañeros escapaban rayos de energía desde sus pechos hacia el cielo y que volvían a descender hacia donde el estaba, sintió el impacto, la cantidad descomunal de energía, abrió los ojos sintiendo el dolor terrible, como si el alma se le desgarrara por miles de aguijonazos certeros. Trato de concentrarse pese a sentir en su propio cuerpo las diferentes energías y sentimientos unidos a ella, entre ellos pudo identificar los de draco unidos a los de el, sonrió, si no salía de esta por lo menos sabia que severus, lupin y sirius harían un gran trabajo con su niño, aunque no estaba muy seguro tampoco de que si el moría el niño pudiera lograrlo, por eso antes de que iniciara la batalla había puesto un hechizo sobre el huevo para que si el moría su energía y magia pudiera ser sellada sobre el huevo y este pudiera sobrevivir. Esperaba con toda el alma que si lo hiciera, que sus hechizos hubieran fallado, que el dolor que había sentido cuando empezaba a pelear con luzbel hubiera sido una confusión suya, un presagio mal entendido, mas muy en el fondo sabia que eso no podía ser cierto, el sabia que su magia le decía la verdad, sentía ganas de llorar y a la vez estaba feliz. Se sentía feliz, pese a todo había vuelto a ver a draco y de alguna manera sabia que tal vez lo vería mas pronto de lo que esperaba. En estos momentos estaba seguro que hermione y pansy deberían estar a resguardo en la mansión con el huevo, quería, en verdad quería creer eso con toda su alma. Sonrió, todo estaba hecho solo faltaba un paso y el ya estaba dándolo. Miro hacia en frente donde Alexander tenia certeros problemas para mantener su barrera, de su pecho la energía comenzó a emerger como un rayo que impacto en la espalda de Luzbel traspasándolo como un rayo láser y yendo de lleno contra el pecho de Alexander uniéndolos a los tres como un vinculo de poder solo que el vinculo estaba entre harry y Alexander mientras que luzbel solo podía mirar puesto que se encontraba imposibilitado de hacer algo y atrapado al mismo tiempo, ahora se había cerrado el ultimo circulo, la ultima barrera se había cerrado y así cumplido el circulo de poder.

Un gran aro de energía genero una gran fuerza y energía de forma concéntrica de adentro hacia fuera expulsando hacia atrás las dos ultimas barreras o círculos concluidos por ellos. Las únicas barreras que se mantenían en pie eran las levantadas por Alexander y harry y la de ron, lucius y lupin que empezaban a perderse entre la gran cantidad de energía desencadenada que parecía absorber sus cuerpos en tan solo un instante.

arghhhh…maldición… dijo angelus mientras se incorporaba no había previsto esto en ningún momento

¿Qué sucede angelus?... ¿Qué pasa?... dijo alarmado blaise mientras veía que en lugar de las barreras y los cuerpos de sus amigos ahora se encontraban solo una gran esfera de energía que parecía empezaba crecer de manera alarmante

Espere… espera… déjame analizar… dijo tratando de que su atribulada mente pudiera razonar y entender todo lo que pasaba y la retahíla de preguntas que parecían no parar por parte de blaise que hacían no mas que confundir su ya sobrecargada mente

¿Qué fallo?...

Nada… no fallo nada… dijo tratando de que la calma retornara … este momento es crucial…la esfera empezara a crecer cuando termine su crecimiento hará lo contrario así hasta que desaparezca con todo lo que esta contenga…

Angelus…

Cálmate blaise… si no hacemos correctamente esto los perdemos así que tranquilízate… sus facciones adquirieron rasgos tensos y decididos

Pero…

Sirius… es ahora o nunca…

Que dices…

Traerás de vuelta a remus…

Okay…

Blaise tú lo harás con ron…

… este solo afirmo con la cabeza

Severus, tu traerás a harry…

…

¿Qué harás tu?...

Yo catalizare la energía… y traeré de vuelta a mi pareja…

Pero…

Pero nada, vamos… esperen mientras trato de catalizar y estén atentos y concentrados solo tendrá una oportunidad así que no vayan a perderla… dijo mientras los veía seriamente

Suspiro tratando de controlar nuevamente su respiración, no sabiendo ciertamente como se había podido mantener tan fríamente hasta ese momento cuando su alma se constreñía y saltaba alteradamente en su pecho. No debía fallar y no iba a hacerlo, no cuando se lo había prometido a su pareja. Se concentro ahora es cuando debía mantener la sangre fría que siempre le había acompañado hasta ese momento, miro la esfera de energía que frente a el crecía y crecía, dejo a su magia fluir como un campo que la rodeaba. Con esfuerzo logro acercarse y con su magia logro que la energía empezara a traspasar a su cuerpo creando un hueco temporal en la esfera.

blaise… ahora… blaise asintió y sin mucho que decir entendió que debía entrar y buscar entre la neblina de energía a cierto pelirrojo … sirius… ahora tu… dijo con dificultad la regulación de energía y magia era horrible … severus…

Les vio entrar y cerro los ojos tratando de mantener el control que parecía cada vez mas imposible, jadeo sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos estaban tan tensos que si de pronto el flujo dejara de tensarlos sabría con absoluta certeza que estos se reventarían tan fácilmente como ligas viejas en tensión. Solo esperaba que no tardaran demasiado, puesto que el seria el siguiente en entrar y tendría que vérselas solo con la esfera y sin catalizador mas que el mismo, sintió un ligero movimiento a su costado de alguna manera supo que sirius había logrado salir ya y detrás de el blaise le siguió, ahora solo restaba que severus saliera, pero estaba tardando demasiado y el no podría contener demasiado la energía y tener tiempo suficiente para sacar a alex, no lo pensó demasiado en un segundo lo decidió; entrar a la esfera esperando que el y severus tuvieran la fuerza necesaria para salir lo suficientemente rápido antes de la esfera se desvaneciera con ellos dentro. Se adentro en la densa energía, en un segundo pudo sentir que la energía no le permitía respirar libremente, era como respirar agua. No tomando demasiada importancia se adentro mas y logro ver a severus tratando de lidiar con un hechizo de encierro del que al parecer no podía librarse o mas bien alex lidiaba por librarse puesto que harry parecía inconciente, un poco mas allá pudo ver como harry y alex lidiaban con Lucifer que los tenia sujetos a ambos por el cuello, al parecer la pócima restrictota había perdido su efecto por completo.

maldición… mascullo

mantente donde estas Angelus a menos que quieras que estos dos paguen con sus cuellos….

….""$$&/()) (+"!... insulto y gruño al mismo tiempo por lo bajo, esto no lo tenia previsto para nada … (piensa, piensa rápido…) se dijo a si mismo mas cuando pudo sentir que la esfera empezaba a achicarse …(oh, oh… esto no esta bien pero para nada bien…)

Veo que esta cosa ha empezado a achicarse… y eso no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros así que si fueras tan amable… dime como chingados salgo de aquí…

Eso no podrá ser…

¿Qué put madre estas diciendo?...

Este hechizo fue especialmente diseñado para contenerte y destruirte… vio como imperceptiblemente harry movía su mano derecha hacia su costado, donde con mucha dificultad Angelus pudo percibir que brillaba el mango de la espada de Gabriel así que siguió su charla imperturbable tratando de que luzbel no quitara su atención de el y no notara por nada en el mundo que harry estaba conciente … así que claramente no podrás burlar al hechizo en si…

No te creo…

Créelo… vio como harry sujetaba el mango de lo que era la espada de Gabriel sujeta a su cintura bajo las túnicas y capas y como ya afirmada movía su otra mano hacia el otro costado buscando lo que angelus reconoció como el mango de la kiara …si no pues solo tienes que sentirlo, como la magia se aferra a tu cuerpo, como la energía ha creado un campo que evita que te muevas demasiado, esa sensación de estar aferrado a algo¿no?...

Bien… veamos si eso es cierto… dijo mientras hacia que su agarre sobre el cuello de Alexander fuese visiblemente mas doloroso … querido hijo traidor… ¿duele?... espero que si… ahora dime, sabes que soy tu padre perdonare cualquier estupidez que hagas, así que dime lo que quiero escuchar…

Es… espera sentado padre… sintió bastante presión en su cuello, lo cual le hizo escupir algo de sangre por las lesiones internas que ya tenia y su padre solo estaba agravándolas cortándole la poca respiración que ya tenia en si …de mi boca no saldrá nada ni aun cuando supiera lo que quieres saber…

Entiendo… entonces me encargare de que ya nada vuelva a salir de ella…

Esa fue tu ultima amenaza luzbel… le dijo con rabia

¿Qué idioteces dices?...

Ahora harry…

¿Qué demonios…

Mas ya no pudo hacer nada, solo ver como en cámara lenta sucedían las cosas. Harry en un rápido movimiento había utilizado la fuerza que le quedaba y poniéndolo en ambas espadas había ejecutado un ataque sincronizado con ambas, uniéndolas en tijeras sobre el último cuerno de luzbel para rebanarlo en un rápido movimiento de corte. Luzbel ante el impresiónate dolor o mas bien la inesperada acción soltó a ambos y se llevo las manos hacia el lugar por donde ahora comenzaba a perder todo su poder demoníaco. Ángelus no lo pensó tomo a un semiinconsciente Alexander y ayudo a severus a librase de su hechizo y a ayudar a pasar el brazo de harry sobre sus hombros, vio como a lo lejos la entrada ya se cerraba, no tendrían tiempo de salir caminando y menos con carga.

déjame aquí…severus… susurro apenas harry

¿Qué estas diciendo?...

Aquí se termina todo, me encargare de que no salga de aquí…

De ninguna manera…

Sabes que no tengo nada allá afuera… draco, mi hijo… se fueron… lo sabes…

Calla… no seguiré escuchando sandeces… dijo con voz determinada y algo molesta

Pero…

Además si te dejas morir no volverás a ver a draco ni a tu hijo ahí a donde hayan ido… la muerte en batalla se considera muerte natural o sacrificio, no así dejarse morir por capricho… ¿entiendes?... además… no puedo dejar morir a mi yerno… draco nunca me lo perdonaría… sonrió, harry solo le puso dar media sonrisa triste en respuesta

Angelus viendo que severus había terminado de discutir con harry le indico lo que iban a ser, esperaba que funcionase y que merlín los amparase por que la verdad esto iba a doler y un montón. Dirigieron las puntas de sus varitas hacia sus cuerpos y con voz clara y fuerte gritaron "Spelliarmus", el hechizo les pego a ambos aventándolos con todo y cargas hacia la salida que al momento de salir ellos se cerro dejando sin posible escape el rey de los infiernos, segundos después pudieron ver como la esfera de energía implosionaba levantando polvo y aire y desaparecía de la faz de la tierra ante sus ojos en un pequeño estallido. El silencio que siguió a ese segundo fue eterno para todos los que habían presenciado el suceso.

¿están todos bien?... pregunto de pronto angelus con la necesidad de saber que todos se encontraban si no en buenas condiciones por lo menos vivos y algo completos

Podría decirse… dijo con voz dolorida severus tratando de levantarse del desparrame en el que se encontraba con medio cuerpo de potter sobre el

Si, algo… … respondió harry levantándose de sobre severus que le mal miraba

Algunos huesos fuera de lugar… Remus dijo mientras era sostenido por Sirius que no lo había soltado en todo el rato

nada grave… dijo Ron levantándose algo dolorido tocándose la nuca adolorida, viendo de reojo que blaise se había apartado de el considerablemente desde que lo había sacado de la esfera

Vivo aun… respondió una voz bajo angelus …Agghhh…me duele todo…

Lo siento… dijo rápidamente quitándose del abdomen de Alexander pero sin quitarse por completo

A mi también… le respondió blaise

Igual…

Como si me hubiera pegado una mula… dijo sin pensar demasiado Alexander

Y esa mula anda encima de ti… dijo sarcástico severus

¡oye!...

Jejejeje…. todos rieron ante la ruptura de tensión ante ese mal chiste

eso fue… dijo ron de pronto como recordando algo

intenso… corroboro harry las mismas palabras que ron iba a decir y que al parecer todos estaban pensando en ese mismo instante

si… dijeron todos

lo lograron… dijo sirius como si de pronto fuera el mejor descubrimiento que hubiera hecho

¿lo logramos?... dijo harry como si no lo creyera del todo aun

Si… confirmo severus con rotundidad, aunque si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos tal vez el tampoco lo creería

¿de verdad?... pregunto aun dudoso ron

De verdad… dijo sirius como si le costara aun saber que todo había terminado

La guerra…

Aun sigue pero no tardara en finalizar… dijo remus mirando hacia atrás por sobre su hombro

No me lo creo…aun…

Yo tampoco…

Terminaron con luzbel…

¿lo hicimos?...

¡Claro!... corroboro sirius sonriendo por primera vez en todos esto

Lo hicimos… ¡Si!...¡Lo Hicimos!...

Whuiiiiii… dijo infantilmente ron sintiéndose de pronto mas ligero y liviano

Hurrraaa…

Por fin…

Vamos aun quedan cosas por hacer… dijo de pronto angelus cortando todo festejo

¡Nooooooo!…

Dejen de haraganear…solo son unos rasponcitos…

Mandón… dijo blaise sabiendo que aunque angelus tenia razón no quitaba que fuera un mandón pese a todo

Tirano… dijo por lo bajo ron concluyendo en palabras lo que casi todos pensaban ahí

Haraganes…

Malvado…

Vamos… muévanse… o tendré que forzar a punta de cruciatus sus adoloridos traseros…

Vamos…

Si, hay que finalizar una guerra…

La guerra termino poco tiempo después, sin el liderazgo de luzbel poco a poco todas las cabezas de la resistencia fueron cayendo. En horas se podía escuchar la algarabía alegre de los que habían vencido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora era tiempo de paz y recuperar energías, puesto que estos eran los lapsos para ver las bajas y determinar los movimientos a seguir. Puesto que la destrucción y muertes no serian opacadas por nada, pero podían repararse y tratar de sanar el dolor de las pérdidas.

Era tiempo para las buenas noticias…

Pero también para las malas…

continuara...

para los que me quieran matar en este momento solo digo ando chipil TTTT y bueno no se como vaya a terminar esto asi que bueno jejeje espero sus coemntarios jejej y sus preguntas, puesto q ma han hecho notar que a veces no logro expresar lo suficiente bien algo o lo doy por entendido, asi q si tienen alguna duda sobre algo no duden en que se la respondere jejej bueno eso es todo hasta lueguito...


	32. Chapter 32

N: jejeje hola primero que nada pido disculpas he tenido una semana de perros y mas asi q no habia podido actualizar antes... ademas que todos me creen gato y se imaginran como fu mi fabulosa semana (horriblemente mal) en fin, aqui les traigo otra entrega, el antepenultimo capitulo de la historia, espero les agrade jejej y ya estamos a dos capitulos del fin, espero les siga gustando y nuevamente agradezco los animos , las lecturas y los reviews son todos bienvenidos...

atte.

elfo agua crystal

Capitulo XXXII:

Yo creo en Ti…

El valor de los Sacrificios…

Dejo descansar su frente contra las baldosas color granate y oro del baño mientras el agua de la regadera pretendía borrar todos sus pensamientos y sufrimientos con ella. La guerra hacia dos días que había terminado, el mundo mágico se había encontrado en total paz y reconocimiento. Quería morirse, mas sabia que eso no seria suficiente para poder hacerlo, además si lo hacia no estaba tan seguro que le dejaran ir a donde draco estaba, severus ya se lo había advertido, el deseo de muerte era castigado con el infierno, sin juicio alguno de por medio. Suspiro estampando sus puños contra las baldosas las veces que fueran necesarias para mitigar su estado de ánimo, o sea hasta que estas se cuartearon y no podía sentir sus puños por el dolor. Así que lo único que le restaba era esperar y esperar hasta que su hora final se dignara a llegar y por lo que parecía por todos los problemas y embrollos en los que se había logrado meter a lo largo de su odiosa vida y la asombrosa (bueno no tanta) facilidad con los que salía, esta no iba a llegarle muy pronto, en todos esos años no había odiado poder escapar casi ileso de los problemas como ahora lo odiaba. Se dejo caer sentado contra el mármol del piso mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos dañadas y el agua seguía mojándole y limpiando la sangre en sus manos.

Días después….

Entro a la capilla seguido de sus amigos, hacia días que no entraba y de seguro ya habría algo de polvo. La verdad es que no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para encararle, si era de burlarse, draco había muerto y solo era su cuerpo el que estaba ahí pero aun así el lo sentía como si en verdad estuviera presente ante el y sentía pena y vergüenza y odio a si mismo por sobre todo por que no había logrado cumplir, no, no había logrado proteger al hijo de ambos. Se sentía miserable y horriblemente solo, deprimido realmente estaba desesperado horriblemente desesperado con esa vida que no quería pero que debía vivir hasta que su momento llegara. Con varios movimientos de manos hizo que los cortinajes se corrieran y fueran amarrados con cintas dejando pasar la calida luz del sol. Limpio los ventanales para que brillaran y con una leve brisa hizo el polvo minúsculo desaparecer en un instante. Con inmenso cuidado descubrió el cuerpo debajo del manto mágico con el que le había cubierto, seguía igual, igual de hermoso y bello, hizo que los trajes nupciales cambiaran a unos mas blancos y brillantes ajustados a unas brillantes fajas de seda verde y bordados de plata, así mismo los broches, cinturones y adornos de cara, cuello, cabellos y orejas en platino y diamantes verdes, blancos y azules.

Deberías ir cuando menos a una…

Es verdad… todos se preguntan que ha pasado contigo…ya que no has ido a ninguna de las celebraciones en tu honor…

Ni siquiera has recibido las condecoraciones, menciones honoríficas y las asignaciones especiales de las clases de magia…

No es algo que me interese, lo saben… dijo con monotonía mientras arreglaba algunos jarrones con arreglos florales dentro de la capilla donde descansaba el cuerpo de draco

No puedes recluirte por siempre aquí…

¿Por qué no?... dijo tomando la inerte mano mientras se arrodillaba posándola contra su frente cerrando los ojos

Por favor… tienes que seguir adelante… harry le fulmino con la mirada ante ese comentario, levantándose mientras volvía a depositar suavemente la mano de su amado en el pedestal

trato de calmar su enojo, la verdad es que estaba demasiado sensible aun ante ese tema, pero también debía entender que los chicos solo querían su bien y que ellos no tenían la culpa de todo lo que había pasado ni de como se sentía ahora …puedo entenderlo… aunque ya sabia eso… dijo con tono triste sin la menor intención de ocultarlo

harry…

estoy bien sirius…en verdad… dijo dándole una media sonrisa … gracias por preocuparte…

sabes que siempre lo haré…

lo se… gracias… dijo profundamente agradecido ante las atenciones de su padrino, el nunca le fallaría

harry… tenemos que decirte algo…

… suspiro pesadamente antes de contestar …no se si pueda soportar algo mas… chicos… dijo dándoles la espalada mientras encendía unos cirios con un movimiento de dedos, al instante siguiente la fragancia a sándalo inundaba todo el lugar

Es importante…

Bien… díganme…

¿aun tienes el báculo?...

Si… dijo no entendiendo el punto que angelus quería explicarle …pero no entiendo que…

Muéstramelo…

Aquí lo tienes… dijo sacando el objeto de una compuerta oculta en uno de los adornos empotrados en la pared, se acerco hacia ellos mientras ponía el dicho objeto sobre una hermosa mesa de fina madera que se encontraba ahí

Se que tal vez lo que vamos a decirte no sirva de mucho pero… algo es mejor que nada… dijo mirando fijamente el objeto y cambiando rápidamente su mirada fija hacia harry que le miro sorprendido ante sus palabras

¿Qué quieres decir?... dijo algo extrañado, tenia un presentimiento extraño ante todo lo que había dicho angelus

Todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa…

… todos los presentes le miraron raro a excepción de Alexander

Es una regla fundamental chicos… como el de toda acción tiene una reacción…¿entienden?...

Aaahhh…

La señorita Damatrea quiere hablar contigo…

¿Quién es…

La muerte, así se llama realmente… dijo angelus antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta

Oh…¿por…

No lo sabemos… lo que entendemos es que es importante… así que debes ir…

¿Cómo…

Ella se contactara contigo… así que debes estar prevenido…

Pero¿por que yo?... iba a insultar nuevamente pero desapareció ante los ojos de todos

Creo que lo averiguara pronto, espero... jejeje…

------------------------------------

Hablemos…

No tenemos nada que hablar…

Yo creo que si, ya si después de eso prefieres no hablarme nunca mas lo aceptare, pero debemos hablar…

Y si no quiero…

Te obligare… y lo sabes muy bien…

Esta bien… vamos…

Un paseo por los jardines podrá ayudarnos…

…

Por aquí estará bien…

lo tenias planeado desde hace mucho…¿no?

…

Contesta…

Lo mismo podría decirte…

Si, pero yo no te manipule en ningún momento…

Tampoco yo… yo simplemente hice todo lo que se que tenia que hacer, nada mas…. Que todo se cumpliera tal y como era no fue mi culpa…

No es verdad… lo sabias todo…

No niego que tenia conocimiento de muchas cosas, pero también era ignorante de otras…

¿Cómo te uniste a la alianza?...

Veras…

-------------------------------------

¡auch!… no pudo evitar exclamar ante la atropellada llegada que tuvo como resultado un muy fuerte dolor en su parte posterior por caer sentado en el duro suelo del lugar

y yo que pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado a la desaparición inesperada…

no lo creo… nunca podré acostumbrarme del todo… severus… ¿Qué haces aquí?...

pensaba que tú podrías orientarme, ya que yo estaba muy ocupado haciendo una difícil poción y esto ha ocurrido…

oh, bueno lo que se es que la señorita Damatrea quería hablar conmigo, pero tu… la verdad no se que haces aquí…

tal vez fue una confusión…

si puede ser…

si ya han terminado de especular pueden prestarme atención¿no?

¿eres la señorita Damatrea?...

Exacto…

No luces como si fueras la muerte¿sabias?...

Si, yo se…

Disculpe, srta Muerte…

Puedes decirme Damatrea severus… igual tu harry…

Si, bueno… Damatrea… se que tienes que hablar con harry de algo importante y no es que no me importe, pero podrías regresarme de donde me sacaron, al parecer ha habido un error y también me trajeron…

No ha habido confusión alguna, lo que pasa es que también tenia que hablar contigo severus… así que si pueden seguirme… dijo caminando haciendo que a su paso algunas antorchas se encendieran e iluminaran lo que parecía el lugar donde ella vivía …siéntense… bien… alguno de los dos puede decirme por que le he traído aquí…

No… dijo con total honestidad harry

Por lo que puedo intuir, este lugar es tu casa…¿no?

Si y no…verán…como saben yo soy la segunda juez, Ades es el juez principal de las almas que pasan del mundo mortal al inmortal…aunque realmente el no revisa los casos personalmente, ya que ha delegado todo eso a terceros y demás jejejeje ya saben jejej a nadie le gusta el papeleo menos a Ades jejejeje… pero bueno, desde hace mas de tres siglos por primera vez… Ades ha accedido a revisar personalmente algunos casos en especial…

¿algunos casos?...

Si, ya que sus meritos sobrepasan a los normales…

Que interesante…

No seas desagradable harry…

Esta bien, no hay problema, me imagino que trajiste el báculo contigo¿no?...lo que tienes en el báculo…es lo que restaba del alma de luzbel…para que esta sea purificada necesita ser liberada, pero eso solo se hará si tu quieres harry…

… pudieron exclamar sonoramente

El puede ser un elemento importante en el juicio…

¿juicio?...

Si, podrán estar presentes en dos juicios… aunque creo que será solo uno a juzgar…

¿nosotros que tenemos que ver?...

¿no lo adivinan aun?...¿no intuyen quienes son los juzgados?...

Lucius…

Draco…

Pero que inteligentes… si tienen suerte tal vez puedan recuperarlos…a los dos…

Pero…¿Cómo?...

Nunca han escuchado que los sacrificios tienen su recompensa….

Si, pero…

Verán aquí entre el mundo de la muerte y el juicio existe algo que se le concedió a los jueces mayores, o sea a Ades y a mi; yo tengo que evaluar los casos y si valen la pena yo personalmente los doy a Ades y el tiene un tipo de consideración que puede usar solo en ciertos casos, o como lo llamamos aquí "la reivindicación divina"…

¿reivindicación divina?...

Si, o en estos casos, meritos importantes para mantener el equilibrio entre bien y mal... A cambio de ella es necesario los sacrificios hechos por algunos y por distintas causas, solo los verdaderos sacrificios cuentan y además de que aun no era su hora de morir… …

Entiendo…

Bien, ahora solo debemos esperar que el juicio de inicio, pero algo les digo a los dos… es importante que estén preparados para todo, puesto que la sentencia del juicio puede ser mas dura de lo que en verdad parece… ¿están seguros de querer quedarse?...

Por supuesto…Entendemos a la perfección…y si, si queremos estar presentes si en algo podemos ayudar…

Perfecto… pero antes que nada podrían presentarse en sus verdaderas formas, ya saben es por puro protocolo… además les será mas fácil moverse en su verdadera forma completa… ante los seres que aquí moran…

…no tengo ningún inconveniente… dijo harry, de su espalda surgieron seis alas, grandiosas, blancas, inmaculadas, los tatuajes color oro en sus brazos y rostro. Sobre las túnicas surgieron insignias y joyas verdes así mismo unos brazaletes cubrieron sus ante brazos y manos

…okay… las dos alas negras surgieron de su espalda y las marcas negras cubrieron su rostro, cuello, brazos y manos

Wooow… un arcángel y un demonio… que combinación…

Un demonio… no sabía que lo fueras severus…

No es algo que me guste comentar…

Pero¿como es posible?...

Mis ancestros siempre han hecho tratos con demonios, mi madre era un demonio de primer nivel…

Oh…

…

Ya que lo saben… creo que será pertinente visitar a un amigo mío…

¿Quién podría ser?...

Alguien que ustedes no conocen, pero que sin su ayuda ni la mía ustedes no hubieran podido hacer la proeza que hicieron…

Oh… aun así no se de quien se trata…

Chronos…

El encargado del espacio y el tiempo universal…

Oooohhh…

Si, además de pésimo decorador y casi peor es nada como vestirse con un trapeador… o dejar todo empolvado o esa imagen… giaahhh dioses… eso debería estar prohibido aquí y el ultra mundo... dijo gesticulando mientras se paseaba furiosamente

…¬¬

Eemmm si bueno… quieres ir ya…¿no?...

Oh, si vamos… jejejeje… dijo tomando camino mientras ambos se rezagaban a propósito

Si que es rara… le dijo harry a severus en un susurro

Yo diría excéntrica…

Aja…

Igualita a Angelus… bueno cuando era mujer…

Eso es… hasta pareciera que fueran hermanas…

… severus le miro raro

… harry también le miro haciendo caso de sus propias palabras

Naaaahhh

Nahhhh… dijeron ambos

Apúrense…

Si ya vamos…

Además no, no somos hermanas o como sea… solo compañeras de entrenamiento o mas bien torturas…

¿o O ?...

Ya les contare… vamos…

----------------------------------------------

Las estancias de la mansión eran brillantes y perfectas, llenas de luz, agradablemente decoradas con muebles estilo londinense exquisitamente distribuidos y armonizados con un estilo hindú de ricas telas doradas y cojines grandes de brillantes telas y mesas labradas. Armonizadas con una larga y pesada mesilla de centro. El incienso de aroma naranja y los adornos de flores diminutas en miles de colores.

Sabes, parezco mas joven que tu…

¿será por que lo eres?... tentó tratando de sonar algo sarcástico mientras tomaba tranquilamente algo de té sentado en un confortable sillón abrazando un cojín suave de tela color oro y bordados blancos nacarados de flores

Si claro, por tres mil años… gran diferencia… dijo irónico …aun así tienes la apariencia de un joven hombre de 23 o 24 años… mientras que yo tengo la apariencia de uno de 17 o 18 años…

¿eso es malo?... pregunto pansy

No que va… dijo con aire burlón

¿entonces?... pansy no entendía el por que

Me molesta que se ponga más edad cuando no la tiene…

¿Qué edad tiene señor Alexander?... pregunto pansy interesada

Tengo veinticuatro mil años, señorita pansy… y si soy mas grande que angelus por tres mil años, aunque le duela…

…ja, ja, ja… rió sarcástico y le saco la lengua

no me pongo ni quito edad… además tu también puedes cambiar tu apariencia si no te sientes cómodo con esta…

Tienes razón… veamos… dijo el concentrándose en la apariencia que quería tomar para que esta se reflejase en su cuerpo

¿Cómo pueden?...

Es sencillo, los demonios adquirimos la apariencia que nos beneficie a nuestros planes, es algo normal… para seducir, para romper corduras o para mortificar a la gente…

Entonces, es cierto que los demonios son tus peores pesadillas, pues pueden adquirir la apariencia que ellos desean para atormentarte…

Exacto… aunque muchos de los pocos demonios que pueden utilizar este poder ya que se utiliza gran cantidad de energía y magia; lo utilizan por vanidad…

¿en serio?...

Si, aunque los demonios sean de por si, la gran mayoría, agraciados no significa que sean realmente bellos…

Oh, entiendo…¿es su apariencia real?... oh, lo siento, no debí preguntar…

No, no hay problema… si, esta es mi apariencia real, aunque no lo crean no he utilizado para nada ese poder en los veinticuatro mil años que tengo, ya que yo directamente desciendo de línea directa de uno de los ex angeles mas hermosos, mi gestante fue un ángel caído de alto rango… es por eso que tengo esta apariencia… solo he hecho uso de ese poder para atormentar gente, en mis épocas mas… ¿Cómo decirlo?.. oh, si, cuando era un demonio en toda regla…

Oh…

¿volverás a cambiar?... dijo de repente blaise entrando a la estancia donde estaban reunidos

Oh, hola blaise… saludo alex

Si, me haré un poco más viejo… dijo angelus prestándole atención y desconcentrándose algunos segundos de su tarea

Hola, blaise…

Hola, pansy…

Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer… dijo de pronto pansy levantándose y despidiéndose de todos

Okay… cuídate…

Sip, bye…

¿y tu asunto?... pregunto interesado angelus viéndose completamente solos

Sin comentarios… dijo blaise tajantemente mientras se sentaba cerca de alex y este le ofrecía algo de té

¿estas completamente seguro, de no querer hablar de ello?...

No, ya suficiente lo he hablado… dijo lanzando un bufido exasperado mientras que con su mano se quitaba el mechón platino de los ojos ubicándolo tras su oreja junto con sus lacios cabellos oscuros

Entonces…¿es definitivo?... dijo ángelus mirándole con la ceja levantada en total incredulidad de sus actos, pese a que ya lo habían hablado con anterioridad

… se limito a ignorarle mientras daba un sorbo a su té

Entiendo… dijo satisfecho angelus aunque internamente molesto por la actitud de blaise, aunque lo compadecía el ya había pasado por ello y no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero blaise debía pasar solo por ello puesto que ninguna ayuda que ellos pudieran ofrecerle podrían servirle

------------------------------------------------

Los paisajes de los jardines de la mansión potter eran increíbles, tan bien cuidados más allá de donde la vista podía dirigirse. Los árboles frondosos entre frutales, florales y los simples de adorno común, hacían excelente juego con los extraños y complicados arreglos de matorrales florales, estatuas, fuentes o lagos que habían dispersos por doquier creando lugares con alma propia y estilo propio haciendo de cada uno un lugar diferente para el espectador, desde un perfecto y estricto jardín londinense hasta los mas exóticos y extraños paisajes japoneses. Aspiro el suave aroma de naturaleza que las corrientes de aire le traían, era hermosos ver todo eso desde la terraza mas alta de la mansión.

¿todo bien?... dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Entre lo que pueda ir bien… dijo con voz neutra sin mirarla en ningún momento

Eso puedo verlo…

Le dije todo…

¿todo?...

Si, que tengo los recuerdos y poderes de Estaliol, por lo tanto de alguna manera soy la reencarnación de este arcángel… y que tenia un deber como el tiene el suyo…

¿entonces?...

Me dijo que de alguna forma lo sabia, que el poder que tenia no era normal para un mago de mi edad aunque en su momento no le dio importancia… y que le había engañado totalmente por que el no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde aun pese a ser un medio guardián…

…

Por lo que pude ver, no arreglaron nada… ¿ron?... dijo otra voz llegando de improviso ante ellos

Tienes toda la razón pansy…

… hermione le miro con angustia, la angustia que solo un amigo puede tener cuando sabe que este esta sufriendo horriblemente

Tiene demasiado dolor…

Eso se ve a leguas… pero te ama…

Aun así de momento es más el dolor…

¿a que te refieres?...

Me pidió tiempo…

¿tiempo?...

Si…

Lo siento, ron…

No se preocupen... ambas… sabia que esto era lo que podía pasar… solo debo atenerme a las consecuencias de mis decisiones…

¿no piensas luchar?...

De momento no… blaise me pidió tiempo y pienso dárselo… aunque tenga que morir esperando a una esperanza que tal vez nunca llegue…(por lo menos no me dijo que me odiaba y que había dejado de amarme)…

Eso sonó un poco dramático…¿no crees?...

Si, jejeje…

Pansy…

¿Qué?...

Olvídalo…

Lo siento jeje… dijo riendo pero a la vez que dos lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas

Ron…

Lo amo…puedo esperar lo que sea necesario… dijo decidido recomponiendo su fachada de suficiencia y energía

Estamos contigo…

Gracias… y ahora… ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?...

¿a que te refieres?...

A que hermione nunca se había hecho la manicura y ahora luce un muy bonito color en las uñas… ¿Qué es?...¿púrpura?...

No… para tu información no es púrpura es uva cold…

¿oO?...

Además la estrellitas doradas lucen genial…

Si claro, pero… ding dong… ustedes se traen algo y no es simplemente de que se hicieron mejores amigas de un momento a otro y pijamadas, se arreglan las uñas, no hablan de chicos y todas esas cosas de chicas y vuelvo a repetir "no hablan de chicos y esas cosas"… dijo asiendo énfasis en esas ultimas frases …no, no es simplemente eso…

Eso…

¿Qué te dio las primeras pistas?...que hermione se ruborice a cada tanto o que nos hayamos hecho amigas tan pronto…

Ni uno ni lo otro, aunque hermione deberías ser mas discreta jejejeje…pero no, no fue eso…tu rubor parece una señal de semáforo…

¿semáforo?... pregunto pansy bastante intrigada

Cosas muggles…

Oh…

Entonces…

ambas están utilizando la misma manicura…

Diablos…

Una slytering jamás en la vida se pondría dorado a menos que sea algo muy importante y ni aun así…es una regla primordial en la vida de un slytering…

¬ o ¬…

¿en serio?... yo no sabia eso… dijo hermione impresionada

Es cierto… confeso algo apachurrada pansy

Pero que lindo…

Jejejeje ¿entonces para cuando la boda?...

¡RONALD WEASLEY!...

Jejejejeje…

----------------------------------------------

Se adentraron por los muy limpios y brillantes corredores de lo que ahora si parecía una morada decente, los candelabros relucían y el piso parecía recién pulido. Las puertas de herrería se abrieron ante ellos dejando ver una estancia limpia y dispuesta para un tranquilo descanso.

Chronos… ya estamos aquí…. dijo con voz suficientemente fuerte tratando de localizar a chronos ya que no parecía estar ahí, pues ni siquiera había salido cuando ya debía haber notado su presencia ahí

…

Aparécete de una buena vez… grrr… dijo comenzando a enfadarse ante la falta de contestación

Ya voy, ya voy… aummmm…. ¿decías algo?... dijo con voz adormilada, bostezando y estirándose como si acabara de levantarse

¡CHRONOS!... el grito retumbo por todo el lugar

Tomate un té de tila….auchhh… dijo sobandose las orejas creo que aparte de mi, se quedaron sordos de aquí a Marruecos…

Ni me tomo nada ni nada… y deja de andar de haragán… que tenemos un juicio en poco tiempo…

¿es hoy?...

Chronos, muévete pero a la de ya… una venita comenzaba aparecer en la sien de damatrea

Glupsss… vuelvo enseguida… dijo desapareciendo en el acto

Arghhh, me va a dar una ulcera sobre mi ulcera…

Se ve que se llevan muy bien… dijo irónico

…¬¬

Si, sobre todo cuando te hace caso… apoyo severus

¬¬

Parecen un matrimonio…

Si cierto…

Sabían, que si yo le digo a chronos que cambie su veredicto tendrían que luchar contra un veredicto cerrado de dos a uno si es que así sale de tres jurados para vuestro favor…

…si…

Entonces, mejor cállense… gruño algo sulfurada, solo algo

Deberías casarte…

Amargada…

¬¬ que escuche eso…

Ya estoy aquí, oh lo siento… ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?...

Chronos…¿en verdad me pones atención?... sus ojos se estrecharon hasta parecer una fina ranura en la cual parecía refulgir una llama

Claro…

Entonces deberías saber quienes son, pues ayer lo dije…

Emmm… ejemm…

Harry potter y severus snape…

Oh, jejejeje

Querías hablar con ellos¿no?...

Si…

Pues empieza… de seguro nos hablaran en poco tiempo…

Bueno… veamos... debo informarles que por sus meritos propios la línea de su tiempo de vida se extendió, eso les ayudara en algún momento así que no lo olviden… se dan cuenta que tienen a dos de los subjueces de su parte, así que si esto va así lo mas seguro es que el veredicto de Ades sea mas benévolo…

Pero aun así no será fácil de que lo haga…¿no?...

Exacto… Ades es uno de los jueces mas estrictos del inframundo pero sino tiene una rotunda y buena razón, no soltara prenda…tienen que probárselo ante toda razón…

…

Si tienen una oportunidad, reten…

¿Qué?...

Ades es un juez, si pero demasiado joven y por lo tanto es muy impulsivo, vanidoso y sobre todo muy seguro de si mismo…le encanta que le lleven la contraria… para así destrozarlo…

…

Por ello deben prepararse para todo, si deben llevarle la contraria, deben ser capaces de ganar en su juego…

Lo entendemos… y si Ades quiere jugar va a aprender que todos pueden perder una vez en su vida…

además esto… dijo entregándole unos pergaminos a harry puede que ayude… Gabriel…me dijeron que sabrías que hacer con ellos…

gracias, por supuesto se perfectamente que hacer con ellos… dijo mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia y altanería cubría sus bellas facciones y sus actos

-------------------------

Los recintos de alabastro negro refulgían en reflejo de las brillantes llamas de los candelabros de oro y cristal que había por todo el lugar. Las telas en brillantes y misteriosos negros y azules envolvían los pilares gigantescos que parecían mantener en pie el lugar. A los laterales de las inmensas puertas lo que parecían cubículos repletos de constantes sonidos de escrituras paralelas e infinidad de seres enfrascados en ellas, más allá podía verse lo que podía ser un jurado compuesto de sombras sin identidad, sin parte. Frente a ellos el pulido piso de ébano brillaba en intensos colores de las velas y un poco mas allá se levanta un inmenso estrado que al centro dejaba ver un trono, que más bien parecía una silla empresarial que trono pero bueno. Y sentado correctamente con lo que parecía un traje de diseñador; un hombre no mayor de treinta años les miraba intensamente con esos ojos negros que ratos parecían refulgir con un escarlata fulgor, no dejando de lado esa pelirroja cabellera que parecía una llama encendida. Atrás de el había lo que parecía un espejo, si pero un gigante que parecía ser cubierto por la mitad del estrado y la otra parte sobresalía un poco mas allá de la cabeza de ades pareciendo a simple vista un marco o adorno de acuerdo al recinto.

Ambos entraron seguros de si mismos escoltando a cada flanco a Damatrea exhibiendo las hermosas alas negras y blancas mientras esta hacia las presentaciones, ambos se miraron de reojo comprendiendo que la hora había llegado. Tomaron asiento donde damatrea les indico y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Ades por fin se levanto y hablo con voz fuerte y clara.

bienvenidos… dijo con una voz clara y siniestra …mi nombre es Ades y soy el juez de quienes serán juzgados hoy aquí… decidiendo el destino eterno de los que aquí deberán ser eternos sufrientes de castigos eternos o moradores de los imperecederos placeres de la gloria o en caso medio de lo que entre el cielo y el infierno les detiene… que inicie el juicio… y sus labios formaron una maravillosa sonrisa pero que nada bueno podía augurar viniendo de él

continuara...


	33. Chapter 33

pido disculpas grandes disculpas, no habia podido estar de regreso pronto, mi madre tuvo que ser hospitalizada dos semanas por neumonia y yo no he estado en casa ni siquiera he ido a la universidad puesto que todo fue repentino y su enfermedad a todos los de mi familia nos traia con el alma en un hilo. apenas hoy le dieron de alta y bueno yo me estoy tratando de poner al corriente con todo y no dejar de cuidarla para que no le pase nada y recaiga de nuevo, subi este capitulo por q sentia q se los debia, pero debo decir q de aqui en adelante no he escrito nada, pues aun no tengo cabeza y realmente aun no se como vaya a terminar todo este enredo que empece, pido disculpas nuevamente por si llego a retrasarme nuevamente ya sea por falta d einspiracion u otro factor ajeno a mi. gracias por leer y se de antemano q me van a comprender, espero no tardar demasiado, pero eso si de que termino termino este fic, lo hago jejeje espero que sea antes de fin de año...gracias por los reviws y los animos, y no se desanimen ya solo falta el ultimo capitulo jejeje gracias por todo y hasta la proxima...  
atte.  
elfo agua crystal

Capitulo XXXIII:

Unidos hasta el Final I…

Harry se mantuvo sereno sabia que no podía exaltarse y que debía mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, pero era muy difícil, sobre todo cuando mandaran a llamar a los juzgados frente a frente al juez mayor. Ahora simplemente dos notarios o que parecían serlo puesto que eran dos trolls vestidos con traje y maletín estaban leyendo los cargos, los meritos y las acciones mantenidas para su reivindicación. Damatrea y Chronos se mantenían en lo que parecía ser un estrado secundario.

bien… gracias… ya que se han escuchado los cargos y todo lo demás me parece pertinente hacer pasar a los juzgados… que los jueces preparen sus atenuantes…

bien…

hagan pasar a Lucius Augustus Malfoy ColdSilver… dijo mientras leía de unos papeles, tal vez los informes del juzgado

Severus se mantuvo tranquilo, pese que bajo esa fachada de calma su respiración se había detenido volviéndose mas lenta y difícil de respirar, se sentía nervioso la ultima vez que había visto a lucius había sido como un alma, y casi no le pudo ver debido a la intensidad y adrenalina de la batalla. Unas puertas laterales en las que no habían reparado se abrieron dando paso a la figura transparente de a quien tanto anhelaba ver severus. Lucius mantenía la misma figura y el mismo semblante, en pocas palabras severus lo veía tal y como lo recordaba antes de morir. Lucius miro a los que sabia estarían de su parte defendiéndole a capa y espada, damatrea y chronos le alentaron con una minúscula seña, este asintió acercándose al lugar donde debía ser expuesto pasando de largo el estrado secundario donde estaban tres jueces secundarios: Damatrea, Chronos y otro ser que parecía un viejo y estricto anciano, que tan solo con mirarlo parecía que se iba a convertir en un montón de polvo de lo viejo que parecía ser. Un único estrado apareció en medio del piso pulido donde lucius subió y quedo de pie frente a Ades.

Hemos escuchado todos lo que el juzgado ha tenido que decir sobre el alma que aquí tenemos presente… que los jueces secundarios den su veredicto…Damatrea…

Los informes son claros… el alma de Lucius Augustus Malfoy Colsilver tiene los suficientes meritos para la reivindicación divina, así mismo con la atenuante de que es la reencarnación del arcángel miguel…

Bien… Chronos…

Pienso lo mismo, pese a tener varios delitos condenatorios en su alma… todos se han comprobado que han sido bajo orden y necesidad celestial…

Pese a eso se han cometido los suficientes delitos condenatorios… pese a ser un arcángel…

…pese a eso, su sacrificio contribuyo a la nivelación de bien y mal… así mismo su hora de morir no había llegado…

Bien… y tu Valiant…

el viejo hombre pareció desperezarse un poco, a la par que un poco de polvo salía de su traje y varias polillas salían volando …ejem, ejem… veamos… dijo con voz gruesa y cansada …señor mío, a mi parecer el alma presente, llena todos los requisitos para la reivindicación… pero… por los delitos cometidos pese a haber estado bajo orden celestial mantienen un grado lo suficientemente importante como para quitarle la reivindicación…

Dos a favor, uno en contra… ummm… interesante… llamen al siguiente juzgado… dijo tomando unos papales leyendo algo de este …hagan pasar a Draco Ivannoh Malfoy Black…ummm interesante…hagan pasar también a Draco Ivannoh Snape Malfoy…

Ahora fue el momento para que harry perdiera el aliento, estaban como los recordaba, bueno no tan transparentes, pero si hasta el ultimo mechón de pelo platino, también el otro hasta el ultimo mechón de pleno renegrido. Ambos como la misma cara de una moneda pero a la vez tan distintos. Ambos caminaron con paso lento hacia donde lucius estaba, a ambos lados de el aparecieron dos estrados mas, ambos tomaron sus posiciones a los costados de lucius.

jueces, sus veredictos…

estoy, a favor de su reivindicación, de ambos, puesto que los dos son parte de un mismo ser.

ha cometido aciertos y errores pese a ser un pacto celestial y aun así portador de un descomunal artefacto como lo es la kiara de la rosa…

el ser un pacto celestial, no es un estandarte que el quisiera portar fue mas bien una sentencia por el edicto celestial atribuida a todos los descendientes de la familia malfoy…

ciertamente, pero su desempeño seria juzgado…

ciertamente y el edicto celestial será dado por el Arcángel Gabriel principal regente de este…

…Gabriel murió hace años…

Gabriel reencarno…

Entiendo… será analizado…

Además el juzgado fue elegido como portador por ser el que tenia mejor nivel en ese momento… según informes propios del guardián en turno y por toda la alianza del lobo plateado…

Su hora de morir de todas formas había llegado…¿no?...

Si, lo era…

Chronos dame tu veredicto…

El tiempo se le había terminado, pero debido a sus esfuerzos decidí concederle algún tiempo más… pero la emisión de plazo temporal no fue hecha debido a su muerte prematura…y saben que una vez cortada la línea de tiempo de vida, no puede volver a ser unida…

… Valiant…

Debo estar de acuerdo con ellos, pese a sus errores el sacrificio fue real… aunque su otro yo atento contra el equilibrio de bien y mal también en último momento rectifico y se sacrifico por la causa…

Ummm… pero que interesante… me encanta esta parte… la sentencia… jejejeje…. Culpables, sentenciados al sufrimiento eterno y listo… siguiente caso…

Que…

Eso…

Pero señoría aun falta el veredicto del edicto celestial…

¿están queriendo apelar mi sentencia?...

..señor…

No, pero…

A callar… el silencio se hizo en el lugar … salgan todos… todos... menos ustedes… dijo con una sonrisa aterradora dirigiéndose a los jueces y los juzgados …bien ahora que estamos solos… ¿Qué demonios?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...

Mis respetos señoría… dijo harry con voz impersonal e indiferente haciendo una reverencia mínima de rigor con sus alas

…. severus simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo

… lucius y ambos dracos les miraron con genuino asombro de que ellos estuvieran ahí

Gabriel…interesante o debería llamarte harry potter…

Como prefieras, aunque me gusta mi reencarnación actual… dijo con cierto tonito insolente y libre de toda inhibición

¿puedo saber que hacen aquí?...

Damatrea ya te lo dijo, pero te lo repetiré… te traje el edicto celestial…

Y ese edicto celestial, no tendrá ciertas diferencias…

Si lo que estas insinuando es que si por mi relación con draco pueda cambiar un edicto celestial en su favor, estas muy equivocado… dijo desafiante dejando entre ver cierta molestia e indignación hacia Ades

…aja…

Además por si no lo recuerdas todos los edictos celestiales vienen sellados, ni yo ni nadie puede cambiarlos… dijo mientras le lanzaba unos pergaminos que parecían refulgir con una luz dorada desde su interior

los miro, sabia muy bien que en este había la orden que contradecía lo que acababa de decir, pero no le importo y prosiguió alejando los pergaminos con un manotazo lejos de su vista …aun así yo ya he decidido la sentencia…

Sabes muy bien que un edicto celestial cambiara esa sentencia…

¿Quién me puede obligar a acatarla?... en lo que a mi respecta es un papel sin valor…

Mira imbecil…

… ambos dracos trataron de hablar pero era inútil, parecía que el estrado donde estaban se había vuelto un bloque invisible que no les permitía emitir sonido alguno o moverse fuera de este

Calma harry… Ades se que te gusta sacarnos de nuestras casillas a todos, pero por que no haces algo mas productivo… dijo severus con falsa cortesía

Te escucho…

Pon tu precio…

¿crees que puedes comprarme?... dijo entre indignado y divertido ante la osadía de aquel demonio de ojos y cabellos negros

No, pero todos sabemos aquí que esos edictos celestiales deben ser cumplidos, pero no se harán si tú no quieres y para que tú quieras, necesitas que probemos que lo merecen… además te ofrecemos algo que tu quieres… harry... dijo severus

… este simplemente en un gesto recio le entrego el báculo contenedor del alma de luzbel

¿Qué te parece?...

Impresionante…¿Qué proponen?...

A cambio de esto te pedimos una oportunidad para probar que ellos son merecedores de la reivindicación, pero nosotros cumpliremos en su lugar la prueba que tú desees…

… lucius le miro aterrorizado comprendiendo todo lo que severus se estaba jugando en esa sola proposición, no quería que nada le pasara

Interesante… lo que dices es que si ustedes logran probar que estas almas merecen la reivindicación yo acatare el edicto y esto como si nada hubiera sucedido… ¿exacto?... severus y harry asintieron pero si no lo logran acataran mi sentencia sin rechistar….

Exacto… dijo a regañadientes harry

Bien… me agrada…sumándole la sentencia a ustedes también si llegan a fallar…

Tu dirás… dijeron ambos sin titubear pese al costo de la imposición aumentada

… ambos dracos y lucius golpearon con fuerza las barreras invisibles tratando de llamar la atención de severus y harry para que desistieran de esa tontería, el intento fue en vano ningún sonido fue emitido

Las pruebas serán distintas para ambos y no podrán ser ayudados por ustedes… dijo refiriéndose a los tres subjueces

Pero…

En el caso de Gabriel no es tanto ya que tuvo la previsión de no destruir el cuerpo de draco, solo tiene que recuperar el alma del precipicio de la nada del inframundo…

Que… pero eso es…

Silencio… tienen prohibido hablar…

Pero…

Son mis reglas…

…

En cambio severus tiene dos problemas... uno recuperar el alma de lucius y otro encontrar un cuerpo que pueda usar, puesto que el de este se consumió cuando murió… aunque creo que Gabriel ya tiene ese primer punto resuelto…

…

Bien, alguna duda…

¿hay límite de tiempo?... pregunto harry con su mejor tono indiferente

Claro que si, sino que tipo de competencia seria… aquí el tiempo es relativo y lo saben, tienen un día o sea veinticuatro horas de tiempo mortal…

Bien... entonces hagámoslo…

No tan rápido, hay algo mas…

… todos los presentes le miraron con un gesto que claramente decía "¿y ahora que?"

Cuando tengan todos estos requisitos deberán probar que ustedes son lo suficientemente fuertes para acatar las mismas sentencias que ellos, para que los cuerpos sean preparados para la vida deben hacer, decidir o dar algo como muestra de sacrificio propio directamente sobre los cuencos de vida…

Ades… exclamo incrédulo chronos

No puedes hacerlo… eso es un pase directo a su propia muerte… dijo algo alterada damatrea

Si, son lo suficientemente dignos y fuertes que se dicen ser sobrevivirán sino simplemente me estarán mostrando que lo que yo dije esta bien…

Esta bien… acepto…

Yo también acepto…

Pero harry, severus… dijo algo nerviosa damatrea

Okay que la prueba de inicio… dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonar sus dedos en un chasquido hizo desaparecer las almas de los dos dracos y lucius …harry, severus, un placer hacer negocios con ustedes… el tiempo corre… dijo divertido mientras que su risa invadía todo el lugar y el desaparecía en una nube de humo

Harry, severus… ¿se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de aceptar?...

Una condena divina si fallamos, si, si lo sabemos…

Pero…

No se preocupen solo debemos hacer lo que se nos pide…

Encontrar un cuerpo no será nada fácil…

No, pero Ades no dijo que yo se donde descansan los cuerpos de los arcángeles, ya que los cuerpos de las reencarnaciones simplemente no pueden desaparecer…

Eso es trampa…

No es cierto, lo seria si nos lo hubiera prohibido, mas no lo hizo…

Tienes razón…

Vamos… perdemos tiempo…

Vamos, severus… necesito que cargues el cuerpo de lucius del lugar de donde lo vamos a sacar, para llevarlo junto al de draco en la mansión y de paso vamos por Angelus…

… debemos encontrar la puerta de entrada al inframundo…

Okay… no tardaremos nada…

¿Angelus?...

Si, dijo que ustedes no podían ayudar, pero nunca dijo que el no pudiera hacerlo… además por lo que me has contado el tiene los mismos conocimientos que tu sobre el inframundo…

Chico Inteligente…

Gracias… bueno, nos veremos luego… dijo y sin mas ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo

------------------------------------------------

Sintió que de pronto todo se oscurecía a su alrededor de a pocos, como si fueran flashes brillantes y oscuros como si de pronto alguien hubiera desconectado toda sus fuentes de energía y las volviera a prender a pocos y volviera a apagarlas de nuevo una y otra vez así seguidamente. Movió la cabeza repetidamente tratando de que pasara, esperando que de alguna manera el malestar fuese pasajero. Puso toda su atención en lo que angelus estaba diciendo, algo referente a que debían hacer algunas remodelaciones y algo sobre compras y comida, bueno ahí perdió el hilo de todo, es mas no supo que mas decía angelus por que al parecer todo se había vuelto completamente negro para el.

¿blay?... ¿blay?... no me asustes…. ¡BLAY!... dijo zarandeándole

cálmate angelus…. Vas a empeorar su estado…

pero…

al parecer no es nada… dijo examinando los signos vitales de blaise …solo se desmayo…

¿Por qué?...

Debe ser demasiado stress…

Si, debe ser eso… todo lo que ha pasado…

Y lo que le resta… susurro alex

¿dijiste algo?...

No, nada… recostémosle necesita descansar un poco…

Creo que deberíamos llevarle con un medimago…

…pienso que solo necesita descansar…

No lo creo… ¿Dónde esta severus cuando se le necesita?...

Llevémosle a la mansión inffernatti, Maia le chequeará…

¿maia?... ah, si la que me atendió a mi…

Exacto…

¿desde cuando la conoces?... ¿es de confiar?... me parece demasiado joven…

¿a que viene eso ahora?...

No me agrada…

¿estas celoso?...

No lo estoy…

Es un elfo domestico transfigurado a humano…

… no tiene ese servilismo…

No, por que le di su libertad hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no quiso dejarme solo…

…

Es mi ama de llaves, nada más…

…

¿no confías en mí?

Sabes que si, pero no confió en los demás…

Debí imaginarlo….

¡angelus!

Harry, severus…¿Qué hacen aquí?...¿no deberían estar con Damatrea en este momento?...

Ven conmigo necesitamos tu ayuda…

¿ese es?... dijo asombrado mirando la preciada carga de severus

Si, si es… es el cuerpo de lucius… dijo severus resolviendo la duda que angelus tenia explícale por el camino, no tenemos tiempo… dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación

Por favor angelus, acompáñanos…

Okay, alex por favor cuida a blay… volveré en un momento…

Esta bien…

Los tres hombres se dirigieron sin ningún problema hacia la capilla de la mansión, ahí harry creo otro pedestal donde severus coloco el cuerpo de lucius, el cual vestía ropajes blancos y extendía sus seis alas en total esplendor. Los dos pedestales estaban encontrados uno frente al otro.

¿Qué esta sucediendo?...

¿Qué tanto conoces del inframundo?...

Casi todo…¿Por qué?...

Por que tu serás nuestro guía…

¿Qué?...

Necesitamos rescatar las almas de lucius y de draco del precipicio de la nada en el inframundo…

…ESO ES UNA LOCURA… ¿A QUIEN DIABLOS SE LE OCURRIO TAL ESTUPIDEZ?...

Ades nos dijo que si lográbamos sacar las almas y dar un sacrificio de sangre en los cuencos de la vida…

Y eso es tan sencillo como un paseo de verano… dijo exaltado y tratando de dejar en claro que era sarcasmo lo que invadía cada una de sus palabras …aceptar eso fue estúpido y una reverenda barbaridad…

…

En si mismo atravesar el inframundo para buscar el precipicio de la nada es una odisea que hasta ahora casi nadie ha logrado… y como si esto fuera poco les pide un sacrificio de sangre… maldito demente, hijo de su …

¿no ayudaras o te piensas quedar todo el día despotricando contra ades?... cuando muy bien podrías restregárselo en la cara cuando terminemos…

Eso me gusta mas… vamos…

…

--------------------------------------------

… abrió los ojos no sabiendo bien a bien donde se encontraba

Despertaste…que bien…

¿Qué paso?...

Te desvaneciste… me imagino que fue por el stress, la fuerte presión a la que has estado sometido estos días y la poca comida que le has suministrado a tu cuerpo, te pasaron la factura…

Si, debe ser eso…

Toma, un poco de agua te ayudara…

Gracias… ¿y angelus?...

Salio un momento… tenía que hablar de algo con harry y severus…

Esta bien…

¿te sientes mejor o prefieres que me vaya para que descanses?...

No, esta bien si me acompañas un poco…

… simplemente asintió tomando asiento a su lado

¿Por qué parece que ser que sientes que tu presencia aquí no es bienvenida?...

Bueno, no los culparía pese a todo sigo siendo un demonio… cause bastantes problemas pese a que fueron necesarios…

A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto, arriesgaste tu vida mas de una vez en este plan, angelus y tu me cedieron parte importante de su energía demoníaca para poder convertirme en demonio poniendo su vida en peligro, tu mas que nadie pues ya que tu energía demoníaca no se había estabilizado del todo, además eres mi tío…bueno mi segundo tío…

Emmm… jejje, bueno algo así…

….

Te confesare algo… pero espero que no salga de aquí…

Esta bien, tienes mi palabra...

Nunca había pensado en casarme, viste la ceremonia de enlace eso es lo mas fuerte que existe entre demonios de origen real, aunque fuera una farsa necesaria para que el plan fuera mas creíble…pero bueno alguna vez pensé que me casaría con angelus cuando esta era mujer jejejeje aunque suene bastante cursi… pero creo que no será necesario…

¿Por qué?...

Entre demonios… es más que suficiente el poder de posesión que tiene uno de estos sobre el otro, así que no hay necesidad de más…

Eso suena como un contrato…

Básicamente… así es…el demonio mas fuerte obtiene todo lo que desea sea por poder o fuerza, mientras que si eres débil deberás acatar y obedecer, así de simple…

Pero angelus te ama... ¿no?...

Creo…

¿crees?...

Solo me lo ha dicho una vez y a veces pienso que solo lo hizo por compromiso, aunque no lo creas el es muy gentil con las personas, no las lastima sin necesidad… además yo siempre he sido el insistente en esta seudo relación… así que no hay problema si no lo hace de vuelta…

Entiendo… eso es…

Nahhh, no importa yo siempre estaré a su lado no importa lo que pase….además aun entre nosotros existen demasiados secretos…

Aun así, eso es muy cruel…

Entre demonios, es la regla…

Pero…

Las reglas son las reglas cuando menos para mí por ser quien soy…un demonio…

Serás un demonio en apariencia, pero dejaste de serlo cuando arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarnos…

Gracias… en verdad te lo agradezco…

--------------------------------------

El infra mundo, no es ni cielo ni infierno… ni siquiera el purgatorio, el infra mundo es como el pasillo entre estos tres…ya hacia donde vayas dependerá de tu sentencia…el precipicio de la nada es la parada ante final del cumplimiento de tu sentencia…

Entonces si un alma cae en este esta a solo un paso de los tres mundos…

Exacto…

¿nos mostraras el camino hasta el precipicio de la nada?...

Si, pero debemos tener cuidado… hay cosas ahí que aun para las almas son mortales…

¿a que te refieres?...

hay siete cosas con las que no querrás toparte en el infra mundo…

¿siete cosas?...

Si…

¿Cuales son?…

Los dos custodios, el laberinto, la niebla, el gato, el muro de llamas-animas y en si mismo el precipicio de la nada…

¿Si?…

Cada uno es una trampa mortal para quien se los encuentre… yo solo puedo acompañarles hasta un poco antes del muro de llamas-animas…

¿por?...

Yo no tengo ningún motivo mas fuerte que me traiga aquí, además de acompañarles… por ello no se me permitirá pasar mas allá de ese punto…además damatrea y yo nunca llegamos mas allá de ese lugar, ni siquiera teóricamente se que pueda esperarles ahí…

Entendemos…aun así es bastante el camino que nos ayudaras a recorrer…

Si, por que sabemos con todo lo que nos has dicho es suficiente para que nosotros nos adentremos solos…

De ninguna manera…

Lo supusimos…

Vamos… por aquí es la entrada… que seguro no será fácil, de seguro Ades ya debe haber preparado una bienvenida…

Yo no veo ninguna entrada…

No, pero pronto la veras… apártense un poco esto va a estar divertido… dejo que su poder demoníaco surgiera, sus brazos empezaron a adquirir filosas y brillantes escamas metálicas, con un moviendo había desgarrado el aire y algo mas haciendo surgir chispas rojas, la entrada aparecía ante sus ojos por la abertura rasgada …bien chicos aquí la tienen…

Los tres se adentraron por la abertura teniendo cuidado, frente a ellos la imagen difusa de lo que parecía otra dimensión empezó a tomar forma corpórea o por lo menos más visible ante sus ojos. El lugar no tenia nada que envidiarle a las grutas mas horrendas, frías y lúgubres de cualquier desconocida y desolada región; podía sentirse un aroma a tierra putrefacta o a ceniza no podían saberlo con seguridad, la tierra parecía oscilar entre los colores grisáceos hasta los mas oscuros revelando entre el paisaje formaciones rocosas que podrían ser montañas o simplemente piedras gigantes acompañadas de una nieblas que parecía enrarecer aun mas el ambiente. Un viento helado parecía hacer aun mas frió el lugar creando una rara combinación entre niebla helada y húmeda. En si el lugar no parecía nada fuera del otro mundo (bueno, considerando por todo lo que han tenido que pasar estos chicos, creo que ya nada puede asombrarles, je, je ). Por todo el lugar parecían fluir las almas en incontables senderos que avanzaban poco a poco siguiendo diferentes destinos, mientras que otras tantas parecían haber perdido el rumbo y vagaban perdidas unas de otras.

vengan, por aquí…

¿Por qué todas esas animas hacen fila?...

Incluso aquí, se prueba la valía de las almas, ellas por si mismas deben llegar a su destino no importando cuanto tarden por que al fin de al cabo es el mismo, el precipicio de la nada…solo que en ellas esta que este camino sea mas corto o mas tortuoso…una prueba mas del odioso ades…

Se congratula con el sufrimiento, no?

Mas bien se enorgullece de ver cuan estupido puede ser…

Como que no lo queremos mucho¿no?... dijo con un dejo de ironía

Cuestión de enfoques… dijo renuente a decir algo mas …al parecer hemos bordeado a uno de los dos custodios, ya que estamos en territorio del gato…

¿del gato?... ¿Qué tiene de peligroso un gato?...

Lo sabrás cuando lo veas…por lo menos nos libramos de uno de los dos custodios, no es demasiado pero es algo, unos metros mas y entraremos al laberinto, donde a las dos cosas que no debes acercarte es a la niebla ni al gato… después de este el muro de animas-llamas se presentara junto al ultimo de los dos custodios, si lo logran pasar ante ustedes tendrán el precipicio de la nada…así que andando…

¿la niebla y el gato?...

Si, son los mas importantes y algunos espectros menores que podrían obstaculizar nuestro camino, pero nada de cuidado… la niebla provoca el olvido, es un proceso que las almas tienen que pasar para llegar al otro mundo dejando quienes eran y que les era de importancia en ese mundo… por eso es peligrosa para nosotros… y el gato… el gato se come y desgarra a toda alma desdichada que llega a cruzársele, así que eso no seria bueno para nosotros…

Oh…

¿desde cuando hace eso un gato?...

Desde que no es un gato normal, severus…

Normal¿a que te refieres?...

A eso, justamente a eso me refiero severus… dijo harry señalando frente a ellos a quien parecía estarles aguardando desde hacia bastante rato

Diablos…

Si, diablos gatunos para ser más exactos…

-----------------------------------------------------

El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place hacia mucho que no se encontraba con habitantes y eso podía notarse por la gran cantidad de polvo que cubría todo el lugar, sirius gruño en voz alta y maldijo a todo lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento, sobre todo a cierto elfo que el conocía y que se había revelado por lo visto a hacer limpieza a la casa. En fin, por lo menos ante sus maldiciones ya no había cierto cuadro en el lugar que gritara histéricamente estupideces y maldiciones contra el. Con algo de fastidio movió la varita e hizo que todo el lugar empezara a quedar limpio y por lo menos habitable, a cada paso que daban tenían que limpiar así que mientras sirius desvanecía el polvo, remus hacia hechizos limpiadores al lugar. Algunas horas después y varios hechizos limpiadores, se dejaron caer cansados en los cómodos muebles de lo que parecía ser la habitación de sirius. Los muebles en colores sobrios y de elegantes hechuras hacían excelente juego con los cortinajes también de hechura sobria y elegante, así mismo como los clásicos cortinajes oscuros sobre la cama de postes den madera oscura, así mismo como los manteles de las mesillas bordados en oro y plata y los elegantes y excéntricos casilleros y decoraciones como jarrones, alhajeros de porcelana antigua y libros de pastas antiguas y desgastadas por el uso, así mismo como los extraños ingredientes de un pequeño laboratorio personal.

¿crees que estarán bien?…. pregunto remus mientras observaba a través de la ventana del dormitorio

¿Realmente?… no lo se… dijo sirius mientras depositaba el servicio de té sobre una mesilla de soportes de acero forjado

Angelus no pudo o quiso decirnos mas, y ahora esto…

Harry puede cuidarse bastante bien solo y ni que decir de Severus… dijo tranquilamente mientras le ofrecía una taza con el oloroso liquido

… le miro extrañado mas tan rápido como había ocurrido esto había vuelto a mirar por la ventana concentrándose ahí

Rem…

Si, sirius…

No te preocupes… regresaran con bien… dijo esto y se dejo caer en uno de los cómodos sillones

sonrió ligeramente …

¿Qué pasa?...

Nada, solo que no recordaba que fueras tan maduro…en cuanto a todo esto…y te lo tomaras con tanta calma y sangre fría… dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento al lado de sirius

Jejejejeje…

…¿Por qué te ríes?...

Es gracioso que tu me digas eso… cuando tu siempre me andas golpeando en la cabeza por mi impulsividad…

Por eso mismo lo digo…

Algo tenía que pegárseme de tanta convivencia con serpientes…

Ya me parecía raro…

¡¡¡HEY!... dijo algo indignado …oh, por cierto… dijo recordando algo y olvidando lo que le había dicho remus se me había olvidado…

¿Qué cosa?... dijo intrigado remus, viendo como sirius iba hacia un mueble y abría un cajón quitando los seguros del lugar

Toma… dijo aventándole algo que remus cacho entre sus dedos …esto es…

El pendiente que te di en la fortaleza de la eternidad…

…si, lo había olvidado… dijo absorto acariciando apenas el emblema que estaba oculto entre la laca del pendiente …¿Por qué me lo das?...

Te lo dije allá, es tuyo… para cuando me necesites…

Gracias…

se acerco suavemente hacia el castaño entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pareja …dime una fecha…

3 de septiembre… dijo automáticamente, esa era la fecha en que el y sirius se habían vuelto amigos … ¿para que?...

esa será le fecha de nuestra unión…

…pensé que lo decías simbólicamente… trato de rectificarse al ver la duda en los ojos de sirius perdona, no es que dudara de que quisieras casarte conmigo, pero sabes que no puedes casarte con un licántropo…las leyes me lo impiden… sirius…

Existen formas, además yo también soy un licántropo y esas reglas no se atribuyen a mí… dijo levantándose y acercándose a remus aun mas

Pero eres un mago ante todos… tu reputación… no puedes echarlo todo por la borda… dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara tan estrangulada como el sentía tenerla

No lo haré…pero si eso pasase…¿me apoyarías aun así?... dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tomando su mano derecha entre la suya mientras la otra se apoyaba contra la cabecera del sillón dejándoles lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro

Por supuesto… nunca lo dudes…

Lo sabía… le obsequio un beso en la frente

Soy tuyo aunque no haya un enlace o ceremonia de por medio… dijo cerrando los ojos dejando que su frente hiciera contacto con la de sirius en un mudo acercamiento

Si…todo ira bien… ya veras que si…

Se acerco lentamente dejando que su respiración le hiciera cosquillas sobre las tersas mejillas, remus sonrió ante la calida respiración que logro erizar los cabellos tras su nuca, del cabello claro que mantenía convenientemente corto. Recorrió con su nariz la mejilla azorada, obteniendo como recompensa un pequeño suspiro. Sonrió complacido y entre roces y besos aquí y allá lentamente como un tango a media luz en perfecta ejecución de pasión, fuerza y elegancia, hizo levantar a remus del sillón para llevarlo hacia la cama. En desliz de ropa, aquí y allá, sedas y listones. Son y compás, exclamación, vuelta y revés. Mora y eucalipto en el ambiente y un toque de no me olvides dio la fuerza de escape suficiente a la magia que ahí se mantenía cautiva. De roces de mar y besos de sol, por un lado imperturbable, fuerte, indomable y por otro radiante, acogedor, calido. Sirius exploro y acaricio con dulzura la boca tierna y dispuesta de remus con su lengua. Remus rodeo el cuello de sirius disfrutando el beso y de cómo este se desviaba hacia su cuello, sus hombros, sus clavículas y volvía de regreso sobre su garganta, su barbilla, sus mejillas, nariz y se detenía momentáneamente sobre su oreja izquierda susurrando bellas palabras de amor.

Remus sonrió complacido ante la vuelta de los besos sobre su cuello y el descenso hacia mucho mas allá de donde la ropa empezaba a desparecer, mordiendo, lamiendo suavemente como si quisiese que cada segundo se retardara aun más. Sirius deseaba con toda el alma atrapar a remus en un torbellino sin fin de delirantes sensaciones. Remus se incorporo sobre sus codos sintiendo como los besos se mantenían por demasiado tiempo sobre su vientre. Vio como sirius besaba con reverencia ese lugar, remus le insto a volver a su labio en un beso lleno de pasión y fuego, deleitándose con la áspera suavidad de la espalda de sirius que empezaba a quedar revelada ante sus dedos bajo la ropa que empezaba a ser despojada del fuerte cuerpo. El roce de sus cuerpos era apremiante, excitante. Jadearon fuertemente, mientras la espalda de remus se arqueaba contra la cama, enterrando sus dedos sobre la colcha, y las caderas de ambos hacían presión una contra la otra, pidiendo, no, exigiendo mas.

Remus busco la boca de Sirius una vez más, lo beso con ansias, una de las manos bajo hasta la entrepierna del castaño y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo, excitando la ya despierta erección. Se detuvo para observarlo, para admirarse con la belleza madura del hombre entre sus brazos.

Confía en mi… dijo sirius tratando de que su respiración le permitiera hablar correctamente

Siempre… dijo remus con absoluta confianza, sus mejillas bañadas de un bello carmín

Sirius lamió su cuello, ahí donde el cuello y el hombro se unían, sus orejas crecieron dejándolas puntiagudas, sus ojos cambiaron a unos mas animales, sus incisivos crecieron sobresaliendo sobre sus labios, remus le miraba en silencio maravillándose con la semi transformación, sirius dejo que su cabello escapara de la elegante cinta oscura que le aprisionaba, dejando una cascada oscura y de brillantes reflejos azulados en la semi penumbra, paseo su lengua por los incisivos delineándolos en un gesto sensual. Remus trago saliva ante ese gesto. En un gesto del fulgor del momento mordió su muñeca derecha, remus le miro sorprendido viendo como la sangre salía de la blanca muñeca, Sirius le acerco la muñeca sangrante en claro gesto de que abriera la boca, remus se negó instintivamente, Sirius sonrió de lado y con la otra mano le sujeto por el mentón manteniéndole quieto y presionando con algo de fuerza para que abriera la boca, no sabiendo por que remus abrió la boca, no por la fuerza que ejercía en el mentón, sino por que los ojos le decían que debía confiar y así lo hizo. La sangre recorrió su lengua y garganta dejándole el gusto metálico y fuerte en su recorrido, sintió como algo calido y suave crecía en su interior extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sirius volvió a besarle y remus pudo observar como la herida se curaba en un santiamén. Sirius intento tomarlo lentamente, con cuidado, con amor. Remus cerró los ojos aspirando fuertemente y apretando los labios ante el dolor de albergarle en su cuerpo por completo. Abrió los ojos buscando fundirse en esa mirada penetrante, glacial pero calida y hermosa solo con él. Sirius beso su frente, su nariz quitando los rastros de dos lágrimas que habían salido de los ororos ojos. Volvió a acariciarlo y besarlo con pasión, con frenesí, sintió que el cuerpo de Remus se relajaba, comenzó a moverse lentamente, remus hizo mas presión con sus brazos sobre el cuello de sirius acercándole mas hacia si, el dolor comenzaba a disiparse y nuevas y excitantes emociones comenzaban a inundarle, a delegar el dolor al mas recóndito sitio de su mente cubriéndole con amor, con placer, con pasión. Ambos lanzaron gemidos de placer sin control, Sirius se movió cada vez con más deseo. La pasión y el placer los envolvió por completo, sirius no pudo evitar morder fuertemente la piel del cuello que estaba a su alcance y el orgasmo les arranco la cordura llevándoles a un paraíso inhóspito de felicidad. Sirius se movió recostándose sobre su espalda en la cama llevando a remus con el puesto que el abrazo sobre su cuello aun permanecía, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de remus que parecía dividido entre dormir y mantenerse despierto para poder ver a sirius.

¿Qué fue eso?...

¿lo de la sangre?...

… afirmo levemente manteniendo la cabeza escondida sobre el cuello del pelinegro

…es un viejo ritual, que se hace cuando quieres que tu pareja se una a ti cuando es de casta real o que goce de ciertos privilegios cuando no lo es…Ahora podrás transformarte a voluntad… ya no sufrirás en las transformaciones…tendrás los privilegios de un hombre lobo de casta real…

…

sintió como su cuello se humedecía …Calma… dijo suavemente tratando de calmarlo …eres mi pareja y podía hacerlo, en unos días notaras la diferencia… antes no podía, discúlpame… dijo refiriéndose a cuando estaban en el colegio … esto solo se puede hacer con la pareja definitiva…

¿definitiva?...

Si… sintió que el abrazo a su cuello se estrechaba

Le beso el brazo y el hombro instándole a conducirse al sueño, remus se relajo y minutos después dormía abrazado a sirius que aun le besaba sutilmente ahí donde las marcas de sus incisivos habían causado heridas. Sirius no tardo en hacerle compañía mientras que sus manos aun inconcientemente acariciaban los brazos de remus.

continuara...


	34. Chapter 34

N/: veamos ya ando de nuevoi por aqui jejejhe de confesra que para mi este ha sido el capitulo mas dificl que he tenido q escribir, por un aparte por que es el ultimo de la historia y por otro por que soy pesima en el lemmon jejejje, gracias todos por su comprension y todo al parecer me esta llendo bien y hasta ahora no he tenuido problemas jejeje 8lo q me espera al final de semestre, QUIAAAAA TENGO TAREA Y UN MONTON DE REPORTES Q ENTREGAR PARA FIN DE SEMESTRE U )jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia y se hayan adentrado tanto en ella como yo lo hice la verdad es que me duele un chorro terminarla pero bueno todo inicio tiene un final y este es de la historia... jejej agradezco infinitamente los reviws, los apoyos, los jalones de orejas, las cartas bombas, los howlers, las maldiciones (emmm bueno esa no las extraño tanto jeje) y sobre tdo a las amistades que logre formar mientras esta historia tomaba su rumbo y de las cuales estoy agradecida eternamente, aun cuando deje de escribir en mi corazon estan escritas a fuego y jamas las olvidare jejeje  
bueno ya ando de melancolica espero les guste el final por que a mi si me ha gustado meuajaj, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviws fueroon mis alicientes a seguir cuando me daba por vencida, achisss por cierto ando media muerta por la gripe...achisss...  
gracias a sofy cuneo (hala y su nuevo apellido jejeje), angela potter0606, MiRuG, yuriko II, diana, marit, ary malfoy, alega no hyuga, belial 16, kotorimoon, gracias por sus reviews y animos no se que hubiera hecho sin ellos y tambien gracias alos que leyeron esta historia de inicio a final jejeje me siento satisfecah de que los que leyeron dsifrutaron de esta y ese era el principal deseo, aunque si se enamoraron de mi historia como lo hice yo, mi meta y trav esura fue realizada, bueno ya me despido, espero verlo pronto

atte.

elfo agua crystal

Capitulo XXXIV:

Unidos hasta el Final II…

14:00 hrs. antes del fin del plazo dado por Ades…

¿por que demonios no pueden ser unos gatitos normales?… se quejo contra nadie en particular a excepción de su mala suerte

No creo que te respondan esa cuestión ahora…

Grrr… odio los gatos…

Jejeje… soltó divertido angelus mientras esquivaba algunos zarpazos

¿Qué?...

Que es gracioso viniendo de ti… acoto haciéndole notar la ironía de esa frase

… le miro con duda

gryffindor… leones… gatos…mira que eres obtuso…

Oh, ya…pero estos no me gustan… dijo con cierto tono de disgusto ante la comparación

Debemos separarnos… acoto sin mas

Eso suena peligroso… intervino severus

Si, pero también es inteligente… dijo harry pensándolo por unos segundos puede funcionar…

Nos reuniremos al final del laberinto… advirtió algo tenso angelus …solo tengan cuidado…

Si, de la niebla… convino severus

Si, pero pueden haber mas trampas que esas… así que sean cuidadosos…y si alguno llega antes que los otros con el ultimo guardián, no lo enfrenten…esperen a los otros…

Entendido… dijo a regañadientes harry mientras veía a su alrededor tratando de maquinar en su cabeza las posibles implicaciones que podrían surgir de tomar alguno de los senderos que aparecían frente a el

Bien… convino también severus y sin mas perdiendo su mirada en el sendero que ya había elegido

Corran…

----------------------------------------

12:00 hrs. Antes del fin del plazo…

Severus corría rápidamente entre el escarpado manteniendo un ritmo constante y mirando cada segundo sobre su hombro a ver si aun le seguían, con desagrado pudo comprobar que dos de los entes gatunos aun le seguían y con buen paso. Gruño molesto, no serian fácil de despistar. Miro a su alrededor, el laberinto se erigía tan grande y sin salida como angelus se lo había relatado, vueltas, cruces y mas vueltas. Solo esperaba que angelus y harry no tuvieran estos problemas y hubieran logrado llegar hasta ese punto. Se paro determinado a medio camino, nunca se había amilanado por los gatos (mas si estos eran gryffindors) y no iba a empezar ahora, no por nada era el profesor mas temido de todo howgarts y sus alrededores.

¿me buscaban?... aquí me tienen… dijo dejando ver una sonrisa determinada, esos gatos no sabían con quien se habían metido

-----------------------------------------

10:00 hrs. Antes del fin del plazo…

Miro a su alrededor en algún momento había logrado perder a los entes que le seguían hacia varias horas. Miro el camino que se extendía a sus pies. Maldijo, se había alejado del camino y según el que ya había estado ahí antes, podía ver a lo lejos el laberinto, esperaba poder llegar ahí en menos de dos horas por que si todo estaba bien y su reloj lo estaba, el tiempo estaba transcurriendo de manera asombrosa. Su túnica estaba hecha un desastre universal, tenia algunos arañazos en los pómulos pero nada de cuidado, si los terrenos seguían como hasta ahora lo mas seguro es que su túnica no se salvara, de la nada cayo en un charco de agua sucia, con mucho dolor hizo de tripas corazón y con una venita palpitando peligrosamente en su sien, siguió con su camino entre charcos de agua pestilente y lodo.

solo espero que esto me lo recompensen… ¡me oyeron inútiles!...es una madame Florel original….y me va a matar cuando sepa como he dejado su exclusivo diseño…ha pero esta me la pagas ades, solo a ti se te pudo ocurrir poner un maldito pantano y lodazal por inframundo… deja que te agarre… te vas a acordar de mi y de todos mis antepasados… dijo furibundo

--------------------------------

08:00 hrs. Antes del fin del plazo….

El laberinto había terminado hacia poco y por mucha suerte habían logrado reunirse nuevamente. Ahora frente a sus ojos el paisaje no parecía ser nada alentador, más en si agradecían haber salido del laberinto que había sido una trampa mortal en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora lucían muchos golpes y varias heridas por todos los enfrentamientos y trampas que habían tenido que sobrellevar en el laberinto. Frente a sus ojos se encontraban estrechos senderos que se elevaban sin fin y que parecían totalmente trampas mortales por la forma de los acantilados de piedra y las encerradas de rocas que parecían que en cualquier momento pudieran ceder con ellos y por el otro lado un barranco de negros sin fin y fondo.

andando… el tiempo corre…

traten de mantenerse unidos… no queremos que nadie se pierda en lo profundo del abismo…

entendido…

si estoy en lo cierto, pasando estos senderos deberemos estar cerca o relativamente cerca del muro…

¿si?...

Si, y si eso pasa estaremos más cerca de sus metas…

Por fin…

Si, vamos…

Trataron de caminar lentamente pero no todo parecía a su favor. Miraron sobre sus cabezas una gigantescas aves de rapiña parecían vigilarles, no les dieron demasiada importancia, un viento fuerte empezó a estremecer sus cuerpos por lo frío de esta y un sonido les hizo quedarse quietos, estáticos, el sonido de una piedra caer, si eso hubiera sido signo de alerta, pero en este caso solo era signo de terror, el sendero se desmorono ante sus pies y no pudieron preverlo, los tres cayeron hacia el fondo del barranco.

-------------------------------------

02:00 hrs. Antes del fin del plazo…

Habían logrado salir del barranco pero habían perdido bastante tiempo valioso inconcientes por la caída, hacia poco habían logrado dejar la inconciencia y con el dolor de varios huesos rotos habían logrado salir y se encaminaban hacia lo que parecía el final del sendero para angelus. Frente a sus ojos un muro de fuego les impedía el paso haciendo una barrera imposible de bordear puesto que se levantaba frente a ellos y se hacia mas larga hacia el infinito.

el muro de llama animas….

¿tan pronto?... dijo severus dudoso no sabiendo bien a bien por que, si sentirse aliviado o terriblemente abrumado por lo que eso significaba

Si…

¿Qué hacemos?...

Deben pasarlo…

¿si?...

Si, aunque no es tan fácil como aparenta…

Podemos usar un hechizo… dijo evaluativamente harry recordando cierto hechizo para atravesar columnas de fuego o algo así

No, para los que quieran pasar no será necesario un hechizo sino decisión…

¿decisión?...

Si, si lo que buscan esta del otro lado la decisión les servirá como un aislante, pero deben estar convencidos de que así sea, sino se quemaran…aunque no estoy seguro de que se aplique a los ángeles y demonios…

Entiendo…¿listo, severus?... dijo harry mientras se arremangaba la túnica tratando de confortarse un poco, le dolía todo

¿acaso lo dudabas?... le dijo con socarronería y retintín

No…solo quería ver si no te habías arrepentido… dijo burlón

Chicos…

Si…

Una vez que atraviesen, tengan cuidado y recuerden el tiempo se acaba…

No te preocupes… lo lograremos… dijo harry con una confianza que tal vez pro primera vez no sintiera

Lo se…

No vemos luego…

Bien…

Ambos atravesaron las llamas con decisión, algunas de sus plumas desaparecieron en la llamas provocándoles algunas heridas, mas aun así siguieron a través de esas llamas que lamían sus cuerpos en un calor insoportable. Después de lo que les parecieron horas lograron salir del insoportable calor, miraron hacia el frente, frente a ellos se erigían grandes grutas de piedra alumbradas por antorchas y entre ellas podía verse una escalera de piedra tan antigua que parecía que nadie había pasado por ahí en muchísimo tiempo, no habiendo mas camino se dirigieron por ahí, esperando por fin encontrar el abismo. Caminaron rápidamente puesto que a su parecer las escaleras no tendrían fin y a ellos no les restaba demasiado tiempo, caminaron lo que su parecer habían sido bastantes minutos cando al fin lograron ver que las escaleras terminaban, corrieron hacia ahí, la luz que les alumbro, les deslumbro por segundos ya que habían estado suficiente tiempo en la oscuridad para adaptarse rápidamente a esa luz tan brillante, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, no pudieron mas que abrirlos ante quien los esperaba ahí entre su camino y el abismo.

--------------------------------------

00:30 minutos antes del fin del plazo dado…

Se paseo nerviosamente la mano entre los largos cabellos, frente a el las murallas de flamas verdes fosforescentes obstruía su vista y su paso, mientras que hacia algunas horas los chicos se habían perdido entre ellas, no podía estar del todo seguro que podrían encontrar a partir de ahí, solo esperaba que pudieran llegar hacia su objetivo aunque las horas pasaban interminables y el tiempo limite estaba por concluir…

Se dijo que no importaba, pero aun así la angustia no desaparecía, bufo exasperado no sabia que más hacer, ya que sabía que nada podía hacer o que pudiera ayudar a lo que se enfrentaban harry y severus. Suspiro derrotado y se dijo que lo mejor seria esperar, esperar hasta que el tiempo se acabara.

------------------------------

00:15 minutos antes del fin de plazo…

Se miraron desafiantes, sentían la tensión en cada músculo. La mirada roja de ades les miraba evaluativamente y con la diversión el los labios, las otras dos miradas, esmeralda y onix le miraban con aprensión y desafió tratando de evaluar que mas era lo que ades quería para estar ahí, entre ellos y el precipicio de la nada.

lograron llegar… por fin decidió hablar ades

por supuesto… dijo con voz tensa severus

esperaba que hubieran reconsiderado con todo lo que les paso… sonrió de forma divertida o tal vez con ese peligroso barranco…

fuiste tú…

¿lo dudabas?...

No, solo quería confirmarlo… gruño visiblemente molesto

¿Qué haces aquí, ades?...

Pensé que ya lo sabían…

¿te interpondrás?...

Aun no lo decido, por que debería dejarlos pasar cuando esas almas me han costado casi la destrucción del inframundo, por su causa…

Hicimos un trato…

No lo olvido…

Entonces quítate del camino y déjanos pasar…

Solo estoy dándoles su última advertencia… una vez que pasen ya no habrá marcha atrás…

¿Cuándo la ha habido?... dijo con tono divertido e irónico harry tratando de no ponerse a la defensiva

Ya veo… solo una cosa más…

¿Qué?...

Esta es su última prueba…

Nunca hablaste de ella…

Si que lo hice…un sacrificio…

…

Aquí se decide… o ellos o ustedes…

¿¡Qué!?...

Una vez dentro solo uno podrá salir… es un cambio… si ustedes deciden sacrificarse ellos saldrán…

Eso es trampa…

No, ustedes nunca preguntaron que debía sacrificarse a cambio de lo que pedían…

Maldito embaucador… gruño molesto severus

…

Aun así, lo haremos… dijo fríamente harry haciendo gala de una paciencia y determinación que no parecía suya a esas alturas debido al cansancio y el dolor

… les miro asombrado, no creía que después de lo que había dicho ellos aun quisieran hacerlo

¿Qué debemos hacer?...

Busquen las almas que quieran que se vayan… les dio dos collares pónganselos esto actuara como un traslador… ellas salen ustedes se quedan… solo deben decir animus…

Entendido… ambos pasaron por el costado de ades tomando los collares con sus metas definidas aproximándose la filo del barranco donde podía verse bajo este el precipicio sin fondo de almas errantes

Suerte… la necesitaran solo les quedan un par de minutos para que mi plazo se venza y si ellas no logran salir antes todo se quedaran ahí…

… asintieron ambos

Severus… harry mantuvo su mirada fija en el fondo y sus pies al borde

Harry… le imito preparándose para lo que venia

No falles… dijo mientras su puño se apoyaba sobre el hombro del hombre en un gesto vago de consuelo y fuerza

Lo mismo digo… dijo devolviendo el gesto

Nos veremos en el infierno…

Eso espero… bien… a la una… dijo conforme preparándose para saltar a la nada

Dos…

Tres… saltaron

Las dos figuras se perdieron entre la penumbra del lugar, hacia el fondo de lo desconocido. La negrura dio paso a la luz, la sensación de estar como en un mar de mucosa sustancia amarillenta grisácea traslucida, era aterrador, aun así se sumieron en esta (n/a: aggghhh pero que asco) la primera inhalación fue horrible, pero la segunda solo hizo que el dolor quemante de la primera pasara, era como un mar de almas todas yendo hacia la oscuridad del fondo, miraron hacia todos lados buscando desesperadamente puesto que sabían que solo quedaban segundos para que el plazo se cumpliera, decidieron separarse a ver si encontraban lo que buscaban con total desespero, se impulsaron con sus alas entre las almas. Lograron su objetivo.

¡lucius!... llamo severus viendo a quien estaba buscando por fin

Severus…¿Qué haces aquí?...

Saldrás de aquí…

¿a que te refieres?...

Cumplimos, ahora podrás volver a la vida…

¿En serio?…

Si, pero apúrate, no queda tiempo y debo sacarte de aquí antes de que el plazo se venza…

Esta bien… Ambos se dirigieron hacia la superficie, severus impulsándolos rápidamente con sus alas, en segundos estaban a escasos centímetros de la superficie

Desde aquí debes ir solo…

¿a que te refieres, severus?...

Debes ir… dijo mostrándole el collar que estaba en su mano vamos no pierdas tiempo… dijo mientras trataba de ponerle el collar

¿y tu?... dijo apartándose un poco

Yo estaré bien… debo ver que harry lo haya logrado….

Me estas mintiendo…

Sabes que no…ahora ve…

No… dijo terminantemente, no sabia por que pero sabia que severus no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad

¡Lucius hazme caso por una vez en tu vida!… dijo exasperado y algo temeroso el tiempo se había acabado y debía hacer algo ya

Si tú te quedas, yo también…

No…

Severus… se abrazo fuertemente a el

Que no… tú debes vivir… dijo tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo

¿es que no entiendes que no quiero dejarte?...

Lo se, nunca te dejare… le sonrió consoladoramente

¿lo prometes?... dijo por fin separándose y mirándole con ojitos esperanzados

Si…animus… dijo mientras por fin lograba poner el colar en lucius y este al instante desaparecía sin poder objetar nada …aunque no puedas verme yo siempre estaré contigo… dijo mientras sentía como la negrura empezaba a invadir su corazón y empezaba a asfixiarle dejándose arrastrar hacia el fondo

-------------------------------

¡draco!... logro articular harry viendo a una de las dos partes del alma dividida de su rubio

Harry…

¿Dónde esta tu contraparte?...

No lo se… dijo confuso

Maldición…. miro desesperado y una cabellera negra llamo su atención, ahí abajo casi al fondo del precipicio estaba la otra, muy cerca del borde que lo llevaría a uno de los tres mundos para ejercer su sentencia definitiva … vamos… dijo tomándolo de la mano e impulsándose rápidamente con sus alas …¡espera!... grito desesperado esperando que la contraparte de draco se detuviera

¿harry?...¿que haces aquí?... tienes a draco lárgate de aquí…

¿Qué?...

Vete… el tiempo se acaba… no me necesitas…

¡te necesito tanto como lo necesito a el!

¿Qué?...

¿Qué pensabas?...¿¡que podría ser feliz con solo una parte de draco!?…yo me enamore del draco completo, con sus virtudes y defectos no de solo una parte de el…

Pero…

Pero nada…o es completo o nada… yo no me enamoro a medias… tomo a ambas almas por las manos y se impulso puesto que estaban cerca del borde, mas la fuerza de este era demasiada, no lo pensó tomo ambas muñecas y enrollo el collar en ambas

…harry…

No se preocupen… saldrán de aquí…

Pero harry…¿Qué pasara contigo?... ambos le tomaron el rostro del ojiverde entre sus manos aun libres

Estaré bien… cuídense… beso las manos unidas por el collar

Harry…

Te amo… les dijo a ambos

¿Por qué dices eso?...no es como si nos despidiéramos… dijeron ambos dracos dejando ver una mirada de incertidumbre y miedo ante lo dicho por harry …saldremos de aquí y…

Animus… los dos dracos desparecieron ...los estaré esperando en la eternidad… dio con una sonrisita triste mientras se dejaba tragar por la oscuridad del fondo del abismo

------------------------------

Ya había dejado un surco en la tierra de tanto ir y venir por lo nervios, el plazo hacia tan solo unos minutos que se había cumplido y nada sucedía. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, algo no estaba bien. Tenia un mal presentimiento, el cual se vio confirmado cuando el muro de lamas-animas se abrió de repente dándole paso a una figura que desgraciadamente para bien o para mal conocía perfectamente.

Ades…

Angelus… debí saberlo…

…

Ya decía yo que habían llegado demasiado lejos sin ayuda…

Solo nos fijamos a tus reglas, nada más…

Supuse que habías muerto…

Tienes el mal defecto de suponer todo…

Puede ser, mas no vine a que me hagas ver mis defectos…

¿entonces?...

Vine a darte algo… creo que querrán darle sepultura… dijo con un movimiento de mano haciendo aparecer los cuerpo de severus y harry flotando ante ellos

¿no lo lograron?...

Por el contrario…

…draco y lucius despertaran a la vida en algún momento…

Pero si lo lograron entonces… ¿Por qué?...

Ese era el precio… el sacrificio…

¡"#$//()))???¡?¡¡...!!!!!! n/a: palabras malas que no pueden ser dichas para que los oídos de los que leen esto no sangren jejeje

Apa lenguaje…

Eso y mas te mereces…

Lo que pienses o dejes de pensar, no es mi problema…yo simplemente te hice un favor…

¡¿un favor?!... los embaucaste, eso fue lo que hiciste…

No es mi culpa que no preguntaran lo términos…

¡?)(/&$""!!... n/a: mas malas palabras muajajaja

Me gustabas mas cuando eras mujer, eras menos vulgar…

Y una mier!"#$&//¡¡¡¡…

Y menos impulsivo…

¬¬…..

Además muy bien sabes que tratos son tratos…

Lo se perfectamente, no podía esperar mas de ti… dijo con sarcasmo

Nos veremos… dijo tratando de irse

Espera…

¿si?...

Te agradezco que cuando menos me hayas traído los cuerpos… dijo acercándosele discretamente pero…

El primer golpe entro limpiamente sobre el área del estomago, ades no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el segundo golpe en la misma área quebró mas de una costilla, no se había recuperado del repentino dolor cuando el tercer y ultimo golpe se estrello contra su mandíbula con tal fuerza que tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos.

¡¡¡¡¿QUE MALDICIONES TE PASA?!!!!... grito furioso reponiéndose rápidamente notando que su labio sangraba un poco

Estos me los debías… dijo tranquilamente mientras veía su puño (n/a¡¡¡eso dolió!!!)

¿Qué?...

Cada uno por que harry y severus no pudieron dártelos, mas me imagino que ganas no les faltaron… dijo mientras se ponía el cuerpo de severus en el hombro y el cuerpo de harry lo sujetaba con un brazo

Si, lo entiendo… gruño molesto ¿Por qué el tercero?...

Eso, por meterte con mi ropa… y sin mas en un chasquido desapareció del lugar dejando a un muy extrañado y confundido Ades

------------------------------------------

Se apareció en la mansión potter, llevando ambos cuerpos. El amanecer estaba por darse pero aun podían verse los restos de la noche tardía, no sabia como sentirse, aunque los sentimientos que mas predominaban en ese momento eran los de la ira (hacia Ades) y el dolor (por la muerte de severus y harry). Aunque muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente de manera estrepitosa y desordenada, primero…

¡¡¡¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle a draco y a lucius cuando despertaran?!!!...

Segundo…

¿Por qué diablos lo metían a él en este aprieto?, como si fuera tan sencillo decirles a ese par de rubios como si nada que sus amores estaban muertos, grrrrr capaz que se volvían a morir con la noticia.

Y tercero…

¿Es que de nada había servido todo ese sufrimiento?, no, al parecer de nada había servido pues seguían en las mismas y no dudaba en ningún instante que draco y lucius hicieran alguna locura.

Tenia ganas de matar a alguien…( de preferencia a Ades, jejeje)…bueno ya vería que hacer… se dirigió hacia la capilla de los potter, al instante que entro sintió la magia activarse, entro a la capilla donde los cuerpos de dos rubios que pronto volverían a la vida descansaban en los pedestales uno ataviado elegantemente con las túnicas nupciales que jamás usaría para enlazarse pues sabia muy bien que draco sin harry se iba a morir irremediablemente y otro con elegantes túnicas al igual que su hijo, suspiro ¡¡¡esto era un asco!!!, al instante siguiente dos pedestales mas aparecieron al lado respectivo de cada rubio pero de forma invertida . Angelus se dirigió ahí y puso los cuerpos en su lugar, la magia volvió a fluir y los cuerpos fueron ataviados con las túnicas mortuorias respectivas, negras en seda y raso bordado por los emblemas de las familias respectivas, por broches de oro y plata, así mismo ataviados por joyas familiares y cintos de seda bordada negra haciendo juego con las botas a la rodilla con adornos de oro, vio como la magia había dispuesto las manos de ambas parejas en forma de unión, en la palma de la mano izquierda de severus descansaba la mano izquierda de lucius, y así mismo en la palma izquierda de harry descansaba la izquierda de draco. Era glorioso ver las hermosas alas que tenían esos seres, dos arcángeles (harry y lucius), un demonio (severus) y un hijo nacido de un arcángel y un demonio (draco). Se alejo de ahí, no quería estar cuando esos dos rubios se despertaran. Aunque sabía que debía dar algunas explicaciones después. Salio de capilla y se encamino hacia sus habitaciones en la mansión, esperaba encontrar a alex y blaise para comentarles todo lo que había ocurrido, no tuvo que ir hasta ahí, se encontró a alex en uno de los corredores de la mansión, al parecer con rumbo a las cocinas.

¿angelus?….

Si, soy yo… todo termino…

¿estas bien?... dijo viendo las heridas del rostro

Si, nada de cuidado… vamos, tengo que contarte… dijo mientras alex le ayudaba un poco y ambos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones

---------------------------------------

El alba surgió con sus primeros rayos que penetraron libremente a través de los ventanales abiertos inundando de millones de colores el interior de la capilla donde cuatro cuerpos descansaban inmortalmente. Unos tímidos rayos se posaron sobre los blancos rostros y fue como si el aliento de vida fuera con ellos, la respiración que se había detenido en algún momento cuando murieron volvió de manera repentina llevando a dos rubios a despertarse de la negrura e inconciencia de la muerte en la que hasta ese momento habían estado. Draco cerro los ojos en un movimiento instintivo, el sol le dañaba los ojos, se levanto sintiendo el tacto frío en su mano derecha, hacia ahí dirigió su mirada y pudo comprobar que el tacto frió era la mano del que amaba. Abrió los ojos, aterrado, en algún punto en su mente ya había relacionado el tacto frió, la palidez de muerte y la falta de respiración en ese cuerpo amado con la muerte, pero aun así era imposible querer de buenas a primeras asimilarlo.

harry… trato de que solo fuera una broma de su subconsciente, o es mas de que estuviera soñando y que pronto despertaría en el inframundo nuevamente

Las respuestas se habían detenido para no ser dichas nunca mas, no volvería a ver esas esmeraldas abrirse con amor y cariño hacia el. Tomo la fría mano entre las suyas calidas, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Tan ensimismado estaba en su dolor que no había notado que su padre también había despertado y estaba en la misma terrible realidad. Cerro los ojos queriendo no llorar sabiendo que de alguna forma lo ultimo que había hablado con harry era una despedida, no pudo impedirlo las lagrimas hicieron surcos en su mejillas…

¿Por qué?... eres un estúpido... maldito…¿Por qué demonios siempre quieres hacer tu voluntad?...ser el héroe……demonios… enterró el rostro en el pecho ocultando su dolor mientras débilmente golpeaba el pecho que jamás volvería a ser calido para el …harry… vuelve… no me dejes solo…

Por otra parte lucius se mantenía en shock, severus, su severus estaba muerto, muerto. Las lagrimas surgieron de sus bellas perlas plata cayendo sobre las túnicas mortuorias de severus, tomo la mano fría de su amante y la beso, no sabiendo bien a bien por que, solo sabia que debía hacerlo. Acaricio la blanca tez acomodando el negro y liso cabello, más lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

¿Por qué lo hiciste tonto?... sabias que mi hora había llegado…no sabes que sin ti no puedo continuar…por eso yo debí irme primero para esperarte, pero tu tan testarudo como siempre no lo entendiste y me hiciste volver… ¡¡¡demonios severus!!!…¡¡¡lo prometiste!!!… ¡¡¡prometiste estar conmigo!!!… se abrazo al cuerpo que siempre había sido un remanso de calidez para el, su refugio. Y que ahora jamás volvería a serlo

FIN...

N/: jejejej asi debia terminar la historia, pero bueno mi vena romaticona y un monton de sugerencias de que no lo terminara tragico me hicieron cambierlo jejejeje asi que bueno lo cambie (aprecio mi integridad, no quiero que alguien quiera matarme ehhh) jejejej bueno aqui el final verdadero espero les guste...

-----------------------------------

¿en que piensas?... dijo una voz hermosa a sus oídos

grrrr… dijo enfuruñado y con un humor de perros, las heridas aun las tenia y eso lo ponía aun mas de mal humor

¿estas todavía enojado por que angelus te golpeo?...

… grrrrr…

Vamos… que te lo merecías…

¿te pedí tu opinión?... ¿no, verdad? Así que mejor mantente calladito… así te ves mas bonito y me molestas menos…

¿Qué piensas hacer?... dijo sentándose a su lado

¿yo?... nada… absolutamente nada… dijo mascullando inteligibles maldiciones que se dirigían muy seguramente a angelus y todos sus antepasados

Pasaron la prueba… dijo dejando ver la perfecta cabellera ondulada con toques de caoba y chocolate

¿y eso que?...no tienen nada especial por lo que yo les permita romper el trato…

Lo tienen y lo sabes…el amor los une y nada podrá separarlos; aquí o en la otra vida ellos están destinados a encontrarse y tu no puedes impedírselos…

Un trato es un trato… y ellos lo decidieron así…

Sabes que no es cierto y el amor que se tienen, que llega a los auto-sacrificios es la suficiente prueba para que lo permitas…el suficiente pago…han sufrido lo suficiente, no necesitan sufrir mas…

… le miro frunciendo el seño

Vamos ades… sabes que es cierto…solo dilo y ya…

No quiero…

Vamos…además no quieres que dios se moleste por que le andas fastidiando sus designios¿no?... dijo con diversión enfocando sus hermosos ojos aqua en el

le mal miro y gruñendo okay, okay… que así sea… dijo haciendo con su mano un gesto leve y frunciendo el seño levemente desapareció en una nube de humo

Nunca cambiaras… ades…

Y tú siempre serás un rompebolas… Dariel… gruño una voz que resonó en el lugar pero sin dejar ver a quien la había emitido

Ese es mi trabajo querido…

Pues vaya con el lindo querubín…

Si tú lo dices…

Oh, piérdete Dariel…grrrrr….

Jejejeje

--------------------------------------

Un par de miradas mas se abrieron, una verde y otra onix se abrieron suavemente como si acabaran de despertar de un placido sueño… sintieron el suave calorcito, ese que solo se produce cuando estas con el ser que más amas, en el tiempo y lugar exactos, ni un minutos más ni uno menos.

Severus se levanto un poco llevándose con el a un lucius que no se había dado cuenta de nada por estar tan fundido en su dolor, acaricio los lacios y hermosos cabellos, anta la caricia lucius pareció salir de donde se hubiera ido, viendo que severus le miraba con esa hermosa mirada calida, llena de amor. Una sonrisa tierna se instalo en los labios de severus ante el deplorable y tierno estado en que se encontraba lucius con un sendero de lágrimas, los ojos rojos y la cara de anhelo de que lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, fuera de verdad severus y no un loco desvarió de sus pensamientos…

y como sabiendo que pensaba lucius, tomo las manos de este y las acerco a sus labios besándolas suavemente …si, soy yo… lucius… y si, no volveré a abandonarte…

Severus… dijo con voz emocionada, necesitada

El pelinegro bajó por el torso del rubio repartiendo dulces besos, rozando solo con las yemas de los dedos a su rubio ángel, quien se mordía los labios para no gemir, ante la sensación de ser tocado de manera tan delicada, amaba cuando severus era tan cuidadoso. Al llegar al final, volvió a subir, alcanzando toda la extensión que sus palmas podían palpar. Cuando llegó al pecho, retiró la sobre túnica oscura con bordes dorados que impedían su exploración.

Severus comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los broches que tenia la túnica celeste del rubio. Cada parte de piel descubierta era venerada con inmenso placer entre besos húmedos, asfixiantes y tremendamente sensuales. Cada pezón fue lamido a conciencia, con avidez, succionado con una tortuosa lentitud, sabiendo bien a bien lo que enloquecía a su rubio.

Por fin logro desabrochar los broches por completo, subió palpando con sus manos la suave y tersa piel de su amor, ahora algo húmeda y enrojecida. Deslizó la túnica por lo hombros dejando los blancos hombros al descubierto y los brazos apresados en lo que parecía un nudo ciego, a lo que se había convertido la elegante túnica. Se perdió en esas orbes platinadas que solo le miraban con amor y deseo, el mismo que el buscaba refrenar un poco. Pero se fue al garete cuando sintió los dulces labios que le alentaban a seguir.

El rubio desabrochó con nerviosismo y prisas las elegantes túnicas mortuorias que severus ostentaba, quitándole las dos prendas a la vez, sin romper el beso en ningún momento que de a momentos se convertían en tiernos besos o salvajes y pasionales. Acarició a placer la morena piel que se hallaba frente y sobre él, apreciando la musculatura del más alto. Severus beso sus hombros mientras que sus manos se enfocaban en quitar el pantalón a juego que delineaba las torneadas piernas de su amante.

Severus bajó los pantalones y los bóxer de su amante con ayuda de sus manos, besando las piernas y muslos, pero sin rozar su erecto miembro. El rubio se aferró a la delicada y fina tela que cubría el pedestal, gimiendo enloquecido de anticipación. El pelinegro se termino de quitar los zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y bóxer el mismo dejando en claro la necesidad de la que era presa, mas aun así se contuvo unos segundos para mirar al bello rubio que le miraba con un rubor en las mejillas y el deseo incendiando sus ojos, su rubio era hermoso, hermoso y a su completa merced, el rubio era el cuadro perfecto de la lujuria y el fuego de la pasión hecha carne. Le beso, con fuerza y pasión acercando sus cuerpos hasta que no se sabía donde iniciaba uno y terminaba el otro, arrancando todo vestigio de cordura que el rubio aun pudiera guardar.

Lucius se arqueó contra severus, rozando las erecciones y arrancando gemidos roncos. Trato de controlar su respiración, dejándose hacer mientras severus besaba su cuello y se posicionaba entre sus piernas, elevando estas por sobre los hombros fuertes, posicionándose en su entrada.

te amo, no aguanto más… le susurró Severus de manera sensual que lucius muy bien conocía, no por nada habían estado tanto tiempo juntos

Hazlo, te necesito… susurro el rubio, accediendo y severus se adentro en su cuerpo de una embestida

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, severus besando el bello rostro y acariciando a ciegas de manera lánguida los muslos que ahora rodeaban con algo de tensión su cintura, mientras que el rubio se relajaba de la intrusión. Al cabo de unos segundos o minutos de besos, caricias y palabras de amor, comenzaron a moverse al compás de los que se conocen mutuamente, buscando y sabiendo donde dar placer. El placer se disparo en sus cuerpos como una llamarada haciéndolos acabar, lucius contra el abdomen de severus y este inundándole con su amor. Severus se dejó caer sobre su rubio enterrando el rostro en el cuello donde la casi blanquecina melena rubia se pegaba a causa del sudor, el rubio le recibió manteniendo los ojos cerrados abrumado por las emociones que aun recorrían su cuerpo. Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, pues se sentía feliz y pleno, sintiendo como severus le abrazaba y el respondiéndole con la misma necesidad, pues tenia todo lo que necesitaba, a su amante, a severus, y ahora el estaba ahí, severus estaba ahí por el y para el. Y eso era lo que mas importaba.

Por otra parte el dueño de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas podía sentir como la calidez de las lagrimas, de quien supuso era draco, pues había cerrado los ojos por acto reflejo y por dolor de la luz solar en sus irises. Se dijo que ya había sido demasiado, había arriesgado todo para traer al rubio de vuelta, no para que este se deprimiera y llorara. Suavemente rodeo al rubio con sus brazos sin que este lo notara y suavemente acaricio la espalda reconfortándolo. Draco pareció calmarse un poco por las caricias en su espalda, mas como si lo viera venir el sobresalto en sus músculos le inicio que iba a separarse de un brinco, así que hizo presión en su espalda para que no se separara y le hablo por primera vez con voz baja y tierna.

no llores, amor…

harry…

si, amor… estoy aquí…contigo… y nada más volverá a separarnos…

¿lo prometes?... le miro posando su llorosa mirada sobre la brillante esmeralda …mira que sino soy capaz de matarte e irte a buscar al infierno con tal de estar junto a ti…

Lo prometo… dijo y como confirmando su promesa le beso suavemente, rozando sus labios, acariciándolos cadenciosamente, ardorosamente como hacia tanto que no lo hacia. ¡¡Dioses!! Como había extrañado esos labios, esa calidez que solo draco podía darle …te amo…

… la sonrisa calida y tierna que surgió en los labios del rubio a pesar de las lagrimas lo fue todo, la mas brillante de las luces para el y la mejor de las confirmaciones para su alma

Cogió la muñeca derecha, dulcemente, besando uno a uno, los blanquecinos dedos de su amor, topándose con la argolla que brillaba con intensidad, la beso con devoción. Luego subió por el brazo, repartiendo ligeros besos por sobre la suave tela de la túnica nupcial. Draco sólo estaba expectante, mirando con atención como harry lo amaba con calma y ternura.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaban por los finos pliegues de las prendas confeccionadas especialmente para el rubio, el cuerpo esbelto de su rubio temblaba con esas caricias, mientas sus bocas unidas en un beso apasionado los hacía jadear, era entregarse a la pasión creciente en sus pechos que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier instante.

Draco…Draco ronroneo en su oído entre besos, describiendo un camino desde los sonrosados pómulos, la pequeña nariz, labios cálidos por el cuello largo y delicado hasta la clavícula, con dedos nerviosos pero hábiles desabotonó la túnica blanca nacarada dejando al descubierto los hombros y parte del torso puesto que parte de este y la cintura estaba apresado en una faja de seda verde bordado ajustada a la ropa por los listones a juego, una caricia con la palma de la mano abierta sobre los pectorales hizo escapar un suspiro ronco del pecho de alabastro, mientras el rostro del muchacho se hundía en el cuello de Harry y sus labios besaban esa piel calida y suave que iba siendo descubierta de las túnicas mortuorias

Harry… dijo conteniendo su ansia, obligándole a detenerse, a mirarle a los ojos, para seguidamente besarlo con desesperación y amor, aforrándose especialmente en su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con saña y dulzura hasta hacerlo sangrar; desterrando así los miedos que habían acudido a el cuando se creyó solo nuevamente, como una venganza contra harry por haberlo engañado, la cual harry acepto gustoso

eres hermoso, perfecto… dijo con voz sensual, anhelante y sus manos siguieron camino hasta los pantalones, mientras sus labios se apoderaban alternadamente de las tetillas sonrosadas, lamiéndolas y mordiéndolas a placer provocando agradables estremecimientos en el cuerpo bajo el suyo

Harry… no era capaz de reaccionar, salvo aferrarse a las telas de las túnicas que se encontraban bajo sus manos dejándose conducir, toda su voluntad desaparecida con cada roce, con cada beso, cuando una de esas manos tocó su intimidad gimió sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía en reconocimiento a ese tacto, a ese calor que parecía envolverlo todo

Harry se apoderó de esa boca dispuesta, devorándolo en ese beso, queriendo fundirlos en un solo ser, en un solo pensamiento, en una sola alma, mientras con rapidez se desabrochaba los pantalones, de manera que sus sexos entraron en contacto, un roce sensual y tan erótico que les hizo casi gritar. No dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos; envuelto en esa maraña de sensaciones avasallantes, placenteras, ahora mientras su torso era devorado por la ansiosa boca de harry, las manos le estaban preparando, una de ellas le acariciaba su ya patente excitación, paseando suavemente los dedos a lo largo haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el glande, la otra se encargaba de seguir con caricias suaves hacia su entrada, todo lo que generaba corrientes de placer que parecían estallar luces de colores en su cerebro.

Se sobresalto cuando uno de los dedos entro en su apretada entrada, jadeó y de inmediato su boca fue invadida por una lengua ávida que le hizo perder el ultimo vestigio de razón que su cabeza pudiera tener, el dedo empezó a moverse y con cada movimiento las corrientes eléctricas se esparcían por cada célula, agitándole y sumergiéndole en el placer, otro dedo hizo compañía al primero y luego otro, él se arqueaba jadeante, tembloroso, vibrando superado grandemente por todo lo que harry parecía empeñado en hacerle sentir. Harry mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sacando sus dedos los reemplazaba por la cabeza hinchada de su miembro, le afirmó contra sí y empujó, disfrutando de la calidez que le embriagaba, se fue adentrando, mientras sus labios y su lengua besaban con pasión la boca de su rubio que parecía haberse perdido en la marea de sensaciones, tanto así que inconcientemente extendía sus alas frotándolas contra el pedestal.

Harryyyyyyy… gimió cuando el miembro duro e hinchado estuvo dentro de él por completo, sintiendo esa comunión única que harry le hacia sentir

Te amo…draco… jadeó y empezó a moverse, acelerando progresivamente el ritmo de su penetración, depositando besos y mordiscos en esa piel que era suya, completamente suya, su excitación crecía mas y mas por los gemidos que escapaban de los eróticos y adictivos labios de su amante, por los ojos de plata liquida que mostraban placer y entrega. Trasfigurando el rostro de ángel a uno de tentador demonio trasfigurado por el placer …AAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhh… gritó roncamente arqueando la espalda extendiendo sus alas en total plenitud, dando dos profundas embestidas inundando las entrañas de su amante, mientras que este se abraza a el arqueando la espalda para sentirle plenamente

Harry… gimió dejando escapar su simiente entre ambos mientras el calor de Harry le inundaba por completo, dejo que dos lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos en ese instante

…. beso los adictivos labios de su amante acunándole en sus fuertes brazos mientras los placenteros estremecimientos inundaban sus sentidos, sus dedos volaban en caricias de mariposa en la sensibilizada piel reconfortando a su ángel rubio, levantó el rostro de su amante, vio las lagrimas yagas secó con sus labios, besó esos párpados, las mejillas, la comisura de los labios Draco…perdóname, no volveré a alejarme de ti…te amo…

Te creo, harry… te creo… dijo sabiendo que harry no le estaba mintiendo te amo…

Un sentimiento de paz y calidez embargo los corazones de las dos parejas que parecían latir a un mismo ritmo desde hacia tanto…

Y de alguna manera supieron que de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien…

Muy bien…

O tal vez…

Bueno solo ellos lo sabrán de ahora en adelante…

FIN…


End file.
